Cannonball Run 4: High Octane
by The Turbo Man
Summary: A follow-up to Charles Xavier's Cannonball Run 3 World Tour. With 200 million up for grabs, some familiar faces and some new ones show up for the fourth Cannonball Run! UPDATED AT LAST!
1. It Begins!

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE

By The Turbo Man

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. This fic is a sequel to Charles Xavier's story CANNONBALL RUN 3 WORLD TOUR. I'd like to thank Charles for being a great author and a great friend and for encouraging me to write this fic. I'd also like to thank Brock Yates and Hal Needham for giving the world the Cannonball Run movies.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfic. No flames please. I'm using some vehicles from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (one of the best computer games I've ever played), some vehicles from the short-lived Hot Wheels line Key Force (thanks to Charles for suggesting that) and some vehicles from the PS2 game Rumble Racing. I'm making some, but not all, of the VC and RR vehicles do special things. Like Charles, I'll also use songs in the story. Well, enough of my bellyaching. Enjoy!

Brock Yates sat in his office, drinking coffee and reading a copy of a newspaper he had kept from the previous year. It detailed the story of the third Cannonball Run, the first of the Cannonballs to have taken the racers all over the world.

It had been fantastic. Many great and talented racers had risked life and limb to win the race. But, as with previous Cannonballs, the maximum amount of fun had been had.

I remember when the Cannonball started Brock thought God, that was one of the best moments of my life.

Brock got the feeling that it was time. After the success of the third race which had taken place the year before, he had made plans for another global race. He felt that now was the time.

Better spread the word Brock thought. He reached for the telephone in front of him and dialled a number.

"Hello." He said. "Can I speak to Mr. McClure please?".

After a pause, a voice replied "J.J. McClure here.".

"J.J., it's Brock.". Brock said. "I believe that now is the time.".

"Brock, are you sure?" J.J. replied. "I mean, I know you arranged it and all, but it's such short notice. Victor and I need to get ready and everything.".

"Don't worry, pal." Brock said. "I prepared some invitations. I had word from some of last year's racers who are still interested, and there are many in the world who I believe would like to take part.".

"Well, if you say so, Victor and I will head out. Where's the starting point?".

"At the dome in the North Pole, where last year's race ended.". Brock said. "Be there or be square.".

"Oh, we'll be there alright Brock.". J.J. said as he hung up the phone.

Brock dialled another number on his phone.

In a small town in Maine, the man known only as Mr. X answered the phone in his apartment.

"Hello?"

"Mr. X, your services are required.".

"Ah, Mr. Yates. I take it that you'll need me to bring the necessary paperwork to the President?" Mr. X asked.

"That's right." Brock replied.

"Given the good reaction to the Cannonball last year, I don't personally foresee a problem.". Mr. X said.

"Yes, but the authorities may still try to gain themselves some prestige by trying to catch a Cannonballer.".

"Brock, the Cannonballers proved last year that they can take care of themselves. I'm ready to help out.".

"Alright, get going." Brock said.

"Will do." Said Mr. X. With that, Mr. X hung up the phone and went for his hat and coat.

In his office, Brock took out a cigarette and lit it.

"Here we go!" Brock said as he took a satisfactory drag from his cigarette.

Weeks later….

On a lonely desert highway, a red Lamborghini Countach, named the Infernus, was tearing along the road at nearly 200 miles an hour. The roar of the engine was almost deafening.

**Sora (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Riku (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Cid Highwind (Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts)**

**Kairi (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Team Rocket (Pokemon)**

**Domino (Pokemon)**

**Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt (Mission: Impossible)**

**Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid)**

**Tommy Vercetti (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City)**

**Lara Croft (Tomb Raider)**

Up ahead , in a lay-by, a Highway Patrol car was waiting. They had spotted the Infernus and were lying in wait.

"Here it comes." The first cop said. "They're really moving.".

"Do you think we can catch 'em?" his partner asked.

The first cop started the engine of the cruiser. "Sure. We just pull out and block the damn road!".

The cop prepared to pull out on to the road as the Infernus approached.

Without slowing down, the Infernus whooshed past the cops before they could even move out.

"Holy shit!" the first officer exclaimed.

"Got any other bright ideas?" his partner asked sarcastically.

"Let's get after 'em!" . The black-and-white pulled out, in pursuit of the fleeing Lamborghini, even though it was way ahead of them by now.

**One foot on the brake and one on the gas, hey! **

**Well, there's too much traffic, I can't pass, no! **

**So I tried my best illegal move **

**Well, baby, black and white come and touched my groove again! **

**Gonna write me up a 125 **

**Post my face wanted dead or alive **

**Take my license, all that jive **

**I can't drive 55! Oh No! **

**Uh!**

**IN:**

**CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE**

The Infernus approached a speed limit sign which read 65 mph. The red car screeched to a halt and the driver's door was flung open. Out of the car stepped Lara Croft, wearing a black spandex jumpsuit. She was carrying a can of red spray paint. After giving the can a shake, she went over to the sign and sprayed an 'X' over it. Smiling in satisfaction, she got back into the Infernus. The car

was thrown back into gear and it roared off as the police car followed.

**So I signed my name on number 24, hey!**

**Yeah the judge said, "Boy, just one more... **

**We're gonna throw your ass in the city joint" **

**Looked me in the eye, said, "You get my point?" **

**I said Yea!, Oh yea! **

**Write me up a 125 **

**Post my face wanted dead or alive **

**Take my license, all that jive **

**I can't drive 55!**

**Also starring:**

**The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie from The Simpsons)**

**Sarah Michelle Gellar in two roles as Buffy Summers (Buffy The Vampire Slayer) and Daphne Blake (Scooby Doo)**

**Bruce Willis as John McClane (Die Hard movies)**

**The Shadow (The Shadow)**

**Mai Valentine (Yu-Gi-Oh)**

**Mirai Ozora (Moldiver)**

**Chun-Li (Street Fighter 2)**

**John Travolta in two roles as Chili Palmer (Get Shorty) and the President of the United States.**

**Priss Asagiri (Bubblegum Crisis 2032 [2032 and Bubblegum Crash are the only BGC series I've seen])**

**Arnold Schwarzenegger as the Terminator (The Terminator movies)**

**Wallace and Gromit (Wallace and Gromit)**

**Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes)**

**Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes)**

**Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes)**

**Marvin The Martian (Looney Tunes)**

**Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures)**

**Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures)**

**Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures)**

**Fifi Le Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures)**

**The Dizzy Devil (Tiny Toon Adventures)**

**Nicolas Cage as Randall 'Memphis' Raines (Gone in Sixty Seconds)**

**Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto (The Fast and The Furious)**

**Drew Barrymore as Dylan (Charlie's Angels)**

**Lucy Liu as Alex (Charlie's Angels)**

**Cameron Diaz as Natalie (Charlie's Angels)**

**Mike Myers as Austin Powers (Austin Powers movies)**

**Ben Stiller as Mr. Furious (Mystery Men)**

**Janeane Garofalo as The Bowler (Mystery Men)**

**William H. Macy as The Shoveler (Mystery Men)**

**Wes Studi as The Sphinx (Mystery Men)**

**Hank Azaria as The Blue Raja (Mystery Men)**

**Kel Mitchell as The Invisible Boy (Mystery Men)**

**Tom Waits as Doc Heller (Mystery Men)**

**'Stone Cold' Steve Austin (World Wrestling Entertainment)**

**Nemesis (Resident Evil)**

**Death (Terry Pratchett's Discworld novels)**

**Jackie Chan as Chief Inspector Lee (Rush Hour movies)**

**Chris Tucker as Officer James Carter (Rush Hour movies)**

**Strong Bad (Homestar Runner-this web cartoon. Check out )**

**Homestar (Homestar Runner)**

**The Cheat (Homestar Runner)**

**Marzipan (Homestar Runner)**

**Kermit the Frog (The Muppet Show)**

**Miss Piggy (The Muppet Show)**

**Fozzie Bear (The Muppet Show)**

**The Great Gonzo (The Muppet Show)**

**Rizzo The Rat (The Muppet Show)**

**Animal (The Muppet Show)**

**Mel Gibson as Mad Max (Mad Max)**

**Dick Dastardly (Wacky Races)**

**Muttley (Wacky Races)**

**Robert De Niro as Fearless Leader (Rocky and Bullwinkle)**

**Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes)**

**Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles)**

**Pinky and The Brain (Pinky and The Brain)**

**Fulgore (Killer Instinct)**

**Cyril Sneer (The Raccoons)**

**Wild Dog (Time Crisis)**

**Ian McNeice as Baron Harkonnen (Frank Herbert's Dune)**

**Professor Nimnul (Chip 'N Dale's Rescue Rangers)**

**Captain Hook (Peter Pan)**

**Jafar (Aladdin)**

**Michael Keaton as Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice)**

**Johnny Knoxville (Jackass)**

**Steve-O (Jackass)**

**Jason 'Wee Man' Acuna (Jackass)**

**Chris Pontius (Jackass)**

**Ryan Dunn (Jackass)**

**Marty McFly (Back To The Future-the Marty from the BTTF cartoon from the early 90s, because Michael J. Fox is not a well man anymore)**

**Christopher Lloyd as Doc Brown (Back To The Future)**

**Mary Steenburgen as Clara Clayton-Brown (Back To The Future 3)**

**Hagar The Horrible (Hagar The Horrible)**

**Lucky Eddie (Hagar The Horrible)**

**Alexa Vega as Carmen Cortez (Spy Kids)**

**Daryl Sabara as Juni Cortez (Spy Kids)**

**Sam (Totally Spies)**

**Alex (Totally Spies)**

**Clover (Totally Spies)**

**Lita (Sailor Jupiter from Sailor Moon)**

**Raye (Sailor Mars from Sailor Moon)**

**T-Bone (SWAT Kats)**

**Razor (SWAT Kats)**

**Freddie Prinze, Jr. as Fred Jones (Scooby Doo)**

**Linda Cardellini as Velma Dinkley (Scooby Doo)**

**Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers (Scooby Doo)**

**Scooby Doo (Scooby Doo)**

**Secret Squirrel (Secret Squirrel)**

**Morocco Mole (Secret Squirrel)**

**Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider)**

**Willy Fogg (Around The World With Willy Fogg-a European cartoon from the 80s)**

**Rigadon (Around The World With Willy Fogg)**

**Dogtanian (Dogtanian And The Three Muskehounds)**

**Pip Squeak (Dogtanian and The Three Muskehounds)**

**Wakko, Yakko and Dot Warner (Animaniacs)**

**Dr. Scratchensniff (Animaniacs)**

**Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot)**

**Conker (Conker's Bad Fur Day)**

**Mario (Super Mario Bros/Super Mario 64)**

**Samus Aran (Super Metroid/Super Smash Bros.)**

**Fox McCloud (Starfox/Super Smash Bros.)**

**Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**Tails (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**Knuckles (Sonic The Hedgehog)**

**David Hasselhoff as Michael Knight (Knight Rider)**

**K.I.T.T. (Knight Rider)**

**Corvax The Terrible Sheik (Muzzy)**

**Beavis and Butthead (Beavis and Butthead)**

**The Nomad (Beau Peep-this British comic strip about the Foreign Legion)**

**Steve Irwin**

**Paul Hogan as Crocodile Dundee (Crocodile Dundee)**

**Kid Rock**

**B.D. Joe (Crazy Taxi)**

**Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck)**

**John Cleese as Donald Sinclair (Rat Race)**

**Leonardo di Caprio**

**Keanu Reeves**

**Ben Affleck**

**Rowan Atkinson as Lord Edmund Blackadder (Blackadder)**

**Tony Robinson as Baldrick (Blackadder)**

**Jim Carrey as The Mask (The Mask)**

**Milo (The Mask)**

**The Rock as Mathayus, the Scorpion King (The Mummy Returns/The Scorpion King)**

**Rath (Mummies Alive)**

**Armon (Mummies Alive)**

**Peter Weller as Buckaroo Banzai (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai)**

**Jeff Goldblum as New Jersey (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai)**

**Lewis Smith as Perfect Tommy (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai)**

**Scrooge McDuck (Duck Tales)**

**Gyro Gearloose (Duck Tales)**

"I'll radio ahead." The first cop said, maybe one of the other guys will get them". He spoke into his radio. "Car 67, eastbound looking for a westbound. A red Lamborghini is heading your way, going 190 miles an hour. Car 95, you should see 'em in about two minutes.".

"Roger that. I'll keep my eyes skinned." Car 95 replied as he waited patiently five miles up the road, heading west.

"Well, your two minutes are up!" The first cop said over the radio. The cop in Car 95 saw the Infernus coming towards him fast. He got a good look at the occupants. Apart from Lara, there was Mai Valentine, wearing a purple spandex jumpsuit, Mirai Ozora wearing a red one and Chun-Li wearing a light blue one. As they passed Car 95, they smiled. Mai blew a kiss at the officer.

"Damn, those are some great lookin' chicks!" he exclaimed as he quickly turned his car around and headed off in pursuit of the Infernus.

**Oh, yea! **

**I can't drive 55! **

**I can't drive 55! **

**I can't drive 55! **

**I can't drive 55! **

**Uh!**

**Also starring:**

**Burt Reynolds as J.J. McClure (Cannonball Run 1 & 2)**

**Dom DeLuise as Victor Prinzey (Cannonball Run 1 & 2)**

**Brock Yates**

**Lex Luthor (DC Comics)**

**Ansem (Kingdom Hearts)**

**The Red Skull (Marvel Comics)**

**Glenn Close as Alice J. Foyt (formerly Commander Foyt, from Charles Xavier's Cannonball Run 3)**

**Charles Dance as Mr. Benedict (Last Action Hero)**

**Jason Statham as Marcus (a character I made up)**

**Will Ferrell as Regis (another character I made up)**

**Vinnie Jones as Diamond Jim (another original character, but I borrowed his name from the AC/DC song Sin City)**

**Bill Paxton as Fingers Freddy (see above)**

**Meatloaf as Big Ray (another original character, leader of a biker gang)**

**Lazlow (Grand Theft Auto 3/Grand Theft Auto: Vice City)**

**Misty (Pokemon)**

**Matt Frewer as Max Headroom (Max Headroom)**

**Julia Stiles as Kat Stratford (10 Things I Hate About You)**

**The Machinegal Dolls (Moldiver)**

**Sacha Baron Cohen as Ali G (Ali G Indahouse)**

**And**

**Jack Nicholson as Mr. X (character from Charles Xavier's CR3. Thanks to Charles for letting me use him).**

**FEATURING**

**Aeris Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts)**

**Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII/Kingdom Hearts)**

**Squall Leonheart (Final Fantasy VIII?Kingdom Hearts)**

**Giovanni (Pokemon)**

**Persian (Pokemon)**

**Ken Rosenberg (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City)**

**Mercedes Cortez (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City)**

**Kent Paul (Grand Theft Auto: Vice City)**

**Dr. Raven (Bubblegum Crisis 2032)**

**Mackie Stingray (Bubblegum Crisis 2032)**

**John Forsythe as the voice of Charlie (Charlie's Angels)**

**The King of Town (Homestar Runner)**

**Bubs (Homestar Runner)**

**Helga (Hagar The Horrible)**

**Jerry (Totally Spies)**

**Danny Trejo as Isadore 'Machete' Cortez (Spy Kids)**

**Serena (Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon)**

**Darien (Tuxedo Mask from Sailor Moon)**

**Rini (Sailor Chibi Moon from Sailor Moon)**

**Amy (Sailor Mercury from Sailor Moon)**

**Mr. Plotz (Animaniacs)**

**Luigi (Super Mario Bros./Super Smash Bros.)**

**Zelda (The Legend of Zelda)**

**Captain Falcon (F-Zero/Super Smash Bros.)**

**Yoshi (Super Mario World)**

**Patricia McPherson as Dr. Bonnie Barstow (Knight Rider)**

Car 95 sped on across the highway, but the driver had lost sight of the Infernus. "You heard me, I said I lost them!" he said into his radio.

"How could you lose a red Lamborghini with four great lookin' chicks in it in the middle of nowhere?!". Another cop yelled through the radio.

"What is this, a pop quiz?! I lost them, alright!" Car 95 retorted. "The road's as straight as my hair, I can see for six miles. No sign of them!".

"Just watch any side roads for dust!" Car 67 replied. "They can't have just disappeared.".

Car 95 sped on, not realising that the Infernus had turned off the highway and was parked behind a large rock. The four girls were sitting on the hood of the car.

"We've certainly got this routine worked out now!" Mai said. "Those cops are such losers!".

"Not really." Lara said. "They just can't keep up with the Infernus.".

"Yeah, especially with that new engine we had put in her.". Mirai said.

"Well, I think this proves that we're ready for the Cannonball." Chun-Li said.

"Oh, I'd say so." Lara said. "Well, there's just over a month left before it starts."

"How long would it take us to get to the North Pole?" Mai asked.

"I'd say, maybe two or three days." Lara replied.

"Well, then, that gives us a couple more weeks to prepare." Mirai said.

"Yeah, and we've been meaning to give the new nitrous-oxide booster a try." Mai said.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Chun-Li said. "Let's go!".

"Okay!" Everyone else yelled. They leapt off the hood and climbed back into the Infernus. Mai got behind the wheel this time, and the car revved up and roared off.

**SPECIAL APPEARENCES BY:**

**Ozzy Osbourne**

**Brendan Fraser in two roles as Chazz (Airheads) and D.J. Drake (Looney Tunes: Back In Action)**

**Steve Buscemi as Rex (Airheads)**

**Adam Sandler as Pip (Airheads)**

**Joe Mantegna as Ian The Shark (Airheads)**

**The Red Hot Chili Peppers**

**Good Charlotte**

**Nickelback**

**Linkin Park**

**U2**

**Tom Jones**

**Burt Bacharach**

**Elton John**

**Christina Aguilera**

**Avril Lavigne**

**Clarence Clemons**

**Dr. Dre**

**Aerosmith**

**Backstreet Boys**

**Ice-T**

**Shrek (Shrek)**

**Donkey (Shrek)**

**Kurt Russell as Jack Burton (Big Trouble In Little China)**

**G.W. Bailey as Captain Harris (Police Academy movies)**

**Lance Kinsey as Proctor (Police Academy movies)**

**Wesley Snipes as Blade (Blade)**

**Kris Kristofferson as Abraham Whistler (Blade)**

**Jason Patric as Michael Emerson (The Lost Boys)**

**Corey Haim as Sam Emerson (The Lost Boys)**

**Corey Feldman as Edgar Frog (The Lost Boys)**

****

**Gary Oldman as Dracula (Bram Stoker's Dracula)**

**Anthony Hopkins as the I.M.F. Chief (Mission: Impossible 2)**

**Adrian and Neil Rayment as The Twins (The Matrix Reloaded)**

**Jonathan Hyde as Van Pelt (Jumanji)**

****

**Keenen Ivory Wayans as Jack Spade (I'm Gonna Git You Sucka)**

**Bernie Casey as John Slade (I'm Gonna Git You Sucka)**

**Isaac Hayes as Hammer (I'm Gonna Git You Sucka)**

**Jim Brown as Slammer (I'm Gonna Git You Sucka)**

**Antonio Fargas as Flyguy (I'm Gonna Git You Sucka)**

**Keith David as Kung Fu Joe (I'm Gonna Git You Sucka. NOTE: Kung Fu Joe was originally played by Steve James, but since Mr. James has passed on, I have Keith David [the voice of Goliath in Gargoyles and the Holy Man from Pitch Black] playing him here)**

**Eddie Griffin as Undercover Brother (Undercover Brother)**

**Jenna Elfman as Kate Houghton (Looney Tunes: Back In Action)**

**Blue Falcon (Dynomutt Dog Wonder)**

**Dynomutt (Dynomutt Dog Wonder)**

**Tobey Maguire as Spiderman (Spiderman)**

**Shane West as Tom Sawyer (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen)**

**Peta Wilson as Mina Harker (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen)**

**Tony Curran as Rodney Skinner (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen)**

**Jason Flemyng as Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen)**

**Naseeruddin Shah as Captain Nemo (The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen)**

**Antonio Banderas in two roles as Gregorio Cortez (Spy Kids) and El Mariachi (Desperado/Once Upon A Time In Mexico)**

**Enrique Iglesias in two roles as himself and Lorenzo (Once Upon A Time In Mexico)**

**Marco Leonardi as Fideo (Once Upon A Time In Mexico)**

**Kane Hodder as Jason Voorhees (Friday The 13th Movies)**

**Jonathan Breck in two roles as the Creeper (Jeepers Creepers) and Spider (original character. One of Big Ray's biker gang)**

**Andrew Bryniarski in two roles as Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) and Pitbull (original character. Another biker)**

**Brad Loree as Michael Myers (Halloween movies)**

**Lawrence Makoare in two roles as The Witch King of Angmar (The Lord of The Rings) and Ripper (Another biker)**

**Doug Bradley as Pinhead (Hellraiser movies)**

**Grace Kirby as the Female Cenobite (Hellraiser movies)**

**Nicholas Vince as the Chatterer Cenobite (Hellraiser movies)**

**Simon Bamford as the Butterball Cenobite (Hellraiser movies)**

**Tony Hawk**

**Mat Hoffman**

**Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King)**

****

**Jimbo Curran (South Park)**

**Ned Gerblansky (South Park)**

**The Thornberry Family (Eliza, Nigel, Debbie, Marianne and Donnie from The Wild Thornberrys)**

**Darwin (The Wild Thornberrys)**

****

**Herbie (The Love Bug)**

**Sektor (Mortal Kombat)**

**Cyrax (Mortal Kombat)**

**Smoke (Mortal Kombat)**

**Oprah Winfrey**

**Megaman (Megaman)**

**Kelsey Grammar**

**Kirsten Dunst as Amber Atkins (Drop Dead Gorgeous)**

**David Spade as Joe Dirt (Joe Dirt)**

**Michael Moore**

**John Tesh**

**Michael Cole (World Wrestling Entertainment commentator)**

**Tazz (World Wrestling Entertainment commentator)**

**Josh Mathews (World Wrestling Entertainment commentator)**

**Nene Romanova (Bubblegum Crisis 2032)**

**Leon MacNichol (Bubblegum Crisis 2032)**

**Daley Wong (Bubblegum Crisis 2032)**

**Makoto (Midnight Club 2)**

**Ichiro (Midnight Club 2)**

**Ricky (Midnight Club 2)**

**Dice (Midnight Club 2)**

**Shampoo (Ranma ½)**

**Carson Daly**

**Fentible (Starship Titanic)**

**Marvin (The Hitch-Hiker's Guide To The Galaxy)**

**Johnny Five (Short Circuit movies)**

**Roland Rat (Roland Rat)**

**Renee Zellweger as Bridget Jones (Bridget Jones' Diary)**

**Roger Daltrey**

**Tenacious D (Jack Black and Kyle Gass)**

**Dave Grohl (lead singer/guitarist of Foo Fighters)**

**Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove)**

**Launchpad McQuack (Duck Tales/Darkwing Duck)**

**Fernando Martinez (Grand Theft Auto 3/Grand Theft Auto: Vice City)**

**Cheech Marin**

**Max Damage (Carmageddon)**

**Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo)**

**Zapp Brannigan (Futurama)**

**Christian Amanpour (CNN reporter)**

**Paul Walker as Brian O'Connor (The Fast and The Furious/2 Fast 2 Furious)**

**Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce (2 Fast 2 Furious)**

**Ludacris as Tej Parker(2 Fast 2 Furious)**

**Devon Aoki as Suki (2 Fast 2 Furious)**

**Amaury Nolasco as Orange Julius (2 Fast 2 Furious)**

**Michael Ealy as Slap Jack (2 Fast 2 Furious)**

**Pepe Serna as Reno Nevada (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai)**

**Clancy Brown as Rawhide (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai. NOTE: Rawhide apparently died in the movie, but the unfilmed script for the sequel had him alive again, so I'm using him here.)**

**Matthew Broderick as Inspector Gadget (Inspector Gadget)**

**Roger Ramjet (Roger Ramjet)**

**K.A.R.R. (Knight Rider)**

**Reece Shearsmith as Papa Lazarou (The League of Gentlemen [A weird British comedy show. No relation to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen)**

**Rusty Goffe as Simba (The League of Gentlemen)**

**Jon Key as Tik-Tikk (The League of Gentlemen)**

**Gerald Stadden as Pebble (The League of Gentlemen)**

**Trogdor the Burninator (Homestar Runner)**

**Wobbuffet (Pokemon)**

**Seviper (Pokemon)**

**Cacnea (Pokemon)**

**Blue Blaze Irregulars (The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai)**

**Battle Android Troopers (G.I. Joe)**

**The Heartless (Kingdom Hearts)**

**Centurion Robots (Duck Dodgers In The 24th and a half Century)**

**Zombies (Resident Evil)**

As they headed off on the highway, they approached Car 95 which was in front of them.

"If I tell you guys something, you won't think I've been drinking will you?" the cop said. "But that red Lamborghini is behind me.".

The Infernus passed the cop car, and the girls waved as they passed.

"Correction, it's just passed me. I'm going after 'em!" The cop said. He put his foot down and pursued the Infernus, even though he could not hope to catch it.

"Okay, let's see what she can do!" Lara said.

"Check!" Chun-Li said. She reached for a red switch on the Infernus' dashboard. "Hold tight!" she said as she flicked the switch. Instantly, a gust of nitrous-oxide gas was sent into the engine. With a loud whoosh, the Infernus was given a tremendous boost of speed. The car was pushed past the 200 mile an hour mark and rocketed into the distance.

Their pursuer's jaw dropped as he watched them disappear.

**When I drive that slow, you know it's hard to steer. **

**And I can't get my car out of second gear. **

**What used to take two hours now takes all day. Huh! **

**It took me 16 hours to get to L.A. **

**Gonna write me up a 125 **

**Post my face wanted dead or alive **

**Take my license, all that jive **

**I can't drive 55! **

**No, no no, **

**I can't drive... **

**(I can't drive 55!) **

**I can't drive... **

**(I can't drive 55!) **

**I can't drive 55!**

"I Can't Drive 55" by Sammy Hagar (Lyrics borrowed from )

Lara and the girls laughed to themselves. Things were looking good. The fourth Cannonball Run was ready to begin.

Meanwhile....

The three teenagers walked across the town square, heading for the shop. They, too, were preparing for the Cannonball Run.

"Let's hope the car's ready." Sora said.

"There should be no problem. Cid said that today would be the day." Kairi said.

"Yeah, well, you know what he's like in his garage. Always tinkering! I hope he understands the seriousness of the situation!" Riku snorted.

"You should loosen up a bit, buddy." Sora said.

"How can I?!" Riku snapped. "There's just over a month left before the race and the damn car's still not ready! If he actually HAS got it finished by today, I'll be very surprised!".

The three friends reached the shop. Waiting for them outside were Yuffie, Aeris and Squall.

"Hi guys!" Yuffie said. "We thought you'd be coming by!".

"Of course we would." Kairi said. "The Cannonball's gonna be one great adventure and we're looking forward to it.".

"You won't be disappointed." Yuffie replied.

"Cid's been expecting you." Aeris said. "But he's not here yet. He was just out putting the car through it's paces.".

"You mean it's ready?!" Riku asked in excitement.

"You bet!" Squall said. "He finished it late last night and wanted to give it a test run.".

"Well, if it's like he said it would be, there should be no problems in the race." Sora said. "Especially with 'Him' behind the wheel.".

Riku glared at Sora. "Sora, don't start that crap again!".

"Come on, after that Victor guy instructed me, I've got the hang of the routine.".

"Even so, we don't want 'Him' making a stupid mistake like Victor did in the first Cannonball Run." Riku said.

"Oh, cut Sora some slack, Reek!" Kairi said. "When Cid let us test-drive one of his trucks, you saw how good 'Him' was behind the wheel!".

"Yeah, but Sora's okay on his own! We don't need 'Him'!" Riku replied.

"Am I missing something here?" Aeris asked.

"Don't worry." Yuffie said. "Squall and I know what they're talking about. You know that Cannonball Run official who visited this place two weeks ago?".

"Victor Prinzey?" Aeris asked.

"Yeah." Squall said. "He did this little act during the race where he put on a mask. It's true that he DID make a stupid mistake at the end of the first Cannonball Run, but when he had that mask on, he could blow your doors off!".

"Incredible."

"You bet it's incredible." Yuffie said. "Well, last year, he instructed one of the new racers to carry on his tradition. It looks like Sora's become his latest pupil.".

"He has." Kairi said. "And I quite like it.".

"You do?" Sora asked.

"Of course." Kairi replied. "I think that 'Him' could be our ace in the hole!".

"Or the pain in our ass!" Riku grumbled. "It's nothing but trouble!".

"Look Riku, say what you want, but I'm going to do whatever it takes to win as long as I'm behind the wheel." Sora said. "Besides, I love a good challenge, just like our last adventure.".

"We'll see." Riku said.

Suddenly, the roar of a loud engine could be heard, accompanied by the squeal of tyres. "YEE-HAA!" a voice yelled.

"Sounds like Cid coming now!" Aeris said.

A large black sedan with tinted windows screeched around the corner. It had a huge chrome grille on the front and chrome exhaust pipes sticking out above the front wheels. The car braked and came to a halt in front of the shop. The front door opened and out stepped Cid Highwind.

"Well, that's that!" he announced. "A fine piece of machinery if I do say so myself!".

"Hi Cid!" Sora, Riku and Kairi said in unison.

"Hey guys!" Cid replied. "So, what do you think of her?".

"Fantastic!" Sora said. "I can see why it took so long to work on.".

"Have you given her a name yet?" Kairi asked.

"Yep!" Cid said. "I call her the Phantom!".

"So, what can she do?" Riku asked.

"Zero to 100 in 6 seconds!" Cid said proudly. "And a few little surprises!"

"Such as?" Sora asked.

"Well, get inside and I'll show you."

Cid and the three teens got into the Phantom. It was very spacious. Sora and Riku instantly noticed that there were two ignitions, one in the normal place near the steering wheel and the other on the dashboard above the speedometer.

"Okay, guys. Here's how it works out." Cid said. "Double-turbo charged engine. Runs well on regular gas and, my little surprise." . He pointed to the dashboard.

"Notice anything unusual?" he asked.

"Well, there seems to be TWO ignitions.". Riku said,.

"Correct." Cid said. "But the one near the steering wheel is what starts the car. The one above the speedometer is the special one.". Cid took out another set of car keys and put them into the second ignition. "Just watch!" he said.

Cid turned the keys a suddenly there was a whirr of machinery. The roof of the Phantom opened up. On the passenger side of the car, a cockpit with a laser cannon appeared. On the driver's side a glass canopy closed around Cid, to shield him. The front grille opened up to reveal missile launchers.

"WOW!" Kairi said.

"Yes indeed!" Cid said. "I think it's safe to say that we can compete in the Cannonball.".

"Well, shouldn't we head off?" Riku asked.

"There's one last thing we need to do." Cid said. "Take her for a spin on the obstacle course. Then we can move on. We'll head over there now.".

"Well, good luck guys!" Squall said.

"Have fun, and come back safely!" Aeris said.

Cid turned the Phantom around and they took off towards the obstacle course Cid had set up just out of town.

"So, Sora, you excited?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah!" Sora said. "I'm hoping we'll do well.".

"What, is the great Key Bearer nervous?" Cid asked jokingly.

"Well, I know I did well in the test runs in the truck, but I don't know if I can handle this car.".

"Well, we'll find out on the obstacle course, won't we?" Kairi said.

The Phantom pulled up to the starting grid on the obstacle course. Set up on the road were various cones, jumps and even a loop. It looked tricky.

"You want to see me drive on this?" Sora asked nervously.

"You've got nothing to worry about." Cid said. "This car's as tough as nails, and jumps pretty well.".

"Well, I'm still a little nervous." Sora said.

Cid turned to face him with a mischievous grin. "Well, if you're still nervous, you could always have 'Him' do it.".

"For God's sake, Cid, don't encourage him!" Riku groaned.

"Why, tough guy, you afraid he'll steal your thunder?" Cid asked.

"Cid, you know that 'Him' only comes when there is danger to human life." Sora said.

"Well, then, son, I think you should call him." Cid said as he got out of the car. Riku and Kairi followed.

"I just don't think this Captain Chaos stuff is necessary." Riku said.

"Well, if he can handle the Phantom, he's okay in my book." Cid said.

From inside the Phantom, they heard a voice yell "DUN! DUN! DUN!".

"Oh, boy." Riku said as he rolled his eyes.

Suddenly, the Phantom took off, roaring along the track. The car weaved in and out of the rows of traffic cones with great ease. Next, the car jumped several ramps and cleared great distances. Finally, the car drove into the loop. Without slowing down, the vehicle drove up and around it. Cid and the others were amazed. As the Phantom sped back towards them, It suddenly turned up onto the two right wheels, driving on one side. The car wobbled a little bit, but then drove with ease. The Phantom was set back down on it's four wheels. The car screeched to a halt. The driver's door was thrown open to reveal Sora, but he was wearing a red and black mask with the word CHAOS embroidered on it. He had a matching cape.

"Well, good citizen Cid" he said in a grandiose voice. "Have I proven myself worthy?".

Cid walked up and shook Sora's hand. "You bet you ass you have, Captain Chaos. I'm proud to have you aboard!".

"Glad to hear it! Have no fear, for 'Him' is here!". Captain Chaos said.

"What do you think of "Him" now Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Well," Riku began, not really wanting to give the devil his due, " 'Him' may have what it takes to be good enough, but remember, 'Him' isn't always gonna be driving.".

"You just don't like to be proved wrong, do you?" Kairi said.

"If I may, partners, it is time for us to depart." Captain Chaos said. "So please take your seats and we'll be off!".

Cid, Kairi and Riku got in the Phantom. Captain Chaos put his foot down on the accelerator and the black car sped off.

Meanwhile...

"So" Giovanni sneered. "Once again, you three have messed up!".

Jessie, James and Meowth squirmed in front of their boss.

"I don't know why I keep you three in my employ, because the only thing you've ever been good at is messing up! If you three got a trophy for being failures you'd probably lose it!".

"But, boss, it wasn't our fault!" James protested. "We weren't expecting that Jigglypuff to show up and put us all to sleep!".

"Well I warned you that something might go wrong." Meowth said. "But do you ever listen to me?! NOOO!".

"Oh, shut up, Meowth!" Jessie snapped. "If you're such an expert, why don't you try capturing Pikachu on you own?!".

"Well, why don't you?! Or are you too busy keeping your hair combed properly!" Meowth retorted.

"If the three of us didn't fight so much, we might do better!" James shouted. "Did that ever occur to either of you?!".

"ENOUGH!" Giovanni yelled. The three Rockets immediately shut up. "James actually made an intelligent comment there. The three of you are so busy trying to upstage each other that you fail constantly.".

Giovanni stroked his Persian to try and calm himself down. "Anyhow," he continued "This time last year, I set the three of you an important task. To bring Team Rocket global victory by winning the Cannonball Run. Not surprisingly, you failed.".

"Well, boss" Jessie said "There was some stiff competition. We did the best we could.".

"Yes, and that's what was so tragic!" Giovanni snapped. "Your best just wasn't good enough!".

"Well, boss, it was a worldwide contest." Meowth said. "Going that distance ain't easy!".

"Maybe." Giovanni said. "I have heard that the Cannonball is starting again this year, with a prize of $200 million for the winner.".

"Seriously?!" The three Rockets chorused.

"Yes." Giovanni said. "I know I'm probably going to regret this, but I'm going to give you three another chance. I'm giving YOU another chance for two reasons: first of all, Butch and Cassidy ended up in jail again thanks to those three brats, and because I'm sending a top agent with you.".

"You mean..?" Jessie asked.

"That's right." Giovanni said. "Domino will be going with you.".

The blonde Rocket with the red and white cap stepped forward from the shadows.

"Hopefully, with me behind the wheel, you three may have a chance of winning this time!" she sneered.

"Boss, we don't need her!" James said. "We can handle this ourselves!".

"Wanna bet?" Domino said. "Last year, you lot weren't even close to the finish line when the race ended!".

"No arguments!" Giovanni said. "Agent 009 is going, and that's my final word on the matter!".

"But boss, there's not enough room in the Switchblade for a fourth passenger." Jessie said.

"Who said you'd be taking the Switchblade?" Giovanni said. "It needs repairs, so I've arranged for a new vehicle for you.". He pressed a button on his desk and a spotlight came on, showing a white sportscar, with a red racing stripe painted down the centre, which was in the left corner of the room.

"Meet the Direwolf." Giovanni said. "It has a powerful engine and a radar jammer so the police can't catch you. In addition, the headlights have lasers built into them. It should suit your needs perfectly.".

"Magnificent!" James said. "It's an excellent vehicle!".

"We could win the race no problem with that!" Meowth agreed.

"Just give us the word, boss!" Jessie said. "We're ready to go!".

"Good!" Giovanni said. "The race begins in a few weeks. Go and prepare for it!".

"I get to drive first!" Domino announced firmly.

She headed over to the Direwolf with Jessie, James and Meowth in tow.

"And if you don't win this time, don't bother to come back!" Giovanni called, as Domino started up the car's engine. Giovanni pressed another button and a large garage door opened. With a loud yell of "TEAM ROCKET FOREVER!" the Rockets left the building.

Meanwhile...

In a deserted warehouse in Washington DC, I.M.F. agent Ethan Hunt was listening to his chief relay instructions.

"Now, then, Ethan." The chief said. "As you know, the Cannonball Run will be starting soon. It has been brought to our attention that you had voiced an interest in this race.".

"Well, sir, I admit that I have been interested in it. I just need to get a car." Ethan said.

"Which is why I've called you here. A lot of the board members do not approve of the race, but I was able to talk them into giving us the go-ahead to produce a vehicle for your use.".

"Well, that's good news. You said in your message that there was someone else who was interested in going with me on the race." Ethan replied.

"Yes, he's been here for a while now." The Chief turned to look behind him. "Alright, sir, you can show yourself now.".

From the shadows stepped a tall man with brown hair, dressed in combat gear. He looked Ethan over.

"So, you're the famous Ethan Hunt." The man remarked. "I thought you'd be taller.".

Ethan was stunned. "Good lord!" he said. "It can't be! You're...Solid Snake, aren't you?".

"That's right." Snake replied.

"THE Solid Snake?! The man who took on three Metal Gear weapons?!".

"The same." Snake said.

"Well, I must say, I wasn't expecting this." Ethan said as he shook Snake's hand. "I mean, you're a legend in the black-ops world, and a lot of secret agents look up to you too.".

"Well, as I've told people before, the legend's no match for the real me".

"Well, now that you gentlemen have been introduced, I think I should introduce you to your vehicle. Follow me, please.".

Ethan and Snake followed the Chief to the back of the warehouse.

"So, why the interest in the Cannonball?" Snake asked Ethan.

"Well, it sounds like fun. And I could use a break from saving the world for a change." Ethan joked.

"Yeah, me too." Snake said, laughing. "I mean, after all I've been through, I could use some fun.".

The Chief stopped in front of a large object covered with a tarpaulin. He nodded to two technicians who were standing on either side of it, and they whisked the tarp off, to reveal a red Ferrari Testarossa.

"This car, gentlemen, is known as the Cheetah. It was very appropriately named as it can reach incredible speeds. It also comes with bulletproof windows and a titanium alloy body.".

Snake whistled. "Very nice. Bet your bean counters were a bit pissed off about the cost.".

"If you two win the Cannonball, it will have been worth every penny." The Chief said. "I think you should head on now, but be careful. We'd appreciate it if you could bring the car back in one piece.".

"Don't worry, sir, we'll be careful." Ethan said as he headed for the driver's side door.

"And, gentlemen?" The Chief said. "Good luck.".

"Thanks, sir." Snake said as he got into the car.

"Here we go!" Ethan said as he turned the key. The Cheetah started up with a mighty roar. Ethan shifted the car into gear and accelerated forward. Even he wasn't expecting the car to move as fast as it did. After getting over his surprise, he steered the car out of the warehouse and onto the streets.

Meanwhile...

A group of people stood outside Escobar International Airport in Vice City, Florida. At the head of the group was Tommy Vercetti, the man who ran Vice City. With him were his lawyer Ken Rosenberg, his sometime girlfriend Mercedes Cortez and the British music industry man known as Kent Paul.

"Well, my partner should be here any minute now." Tommy said as he looked at his gold Rolex.

"I don't see why you couldn't let me drive, Tommy." Rosenberg whined. "I mean, I could do it!".

"You're a lawyer, Ken. That's all you're good at so stick to it.". Tommy replied.

"Who is this bloke anyway, Tommy?" Paul asked. "You think he's kosher?".

"Should be." Tommy said. "He sorted out some trouble in Hollywood a few years ago. AND he managed to get that sleazeball Ray Bones sent up.".

"Well, we're all rooting for you, Tommy. Here's hoping you win it, huh?" Mercedes asked in her usual sultry way as she moved close to Tommy.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked. The group turned to see a man in a black suit.

"I'm looking for Tommy Vercetti, and I think I've found him." The man said.

"You Chili Palmer?" Tommy asked.

"That's right." Chili replied.

"Yeah, well I'm Vercetti."

"I know. Your reputation precedes you, Tommy. So, are we ready to go?".

"Oh, I see you don't waste time." Mercedes said as she moved up to Chili. "You take care of Tommy for me, and maybe I'll give you something in return.". She gave Chili a big wink.

"Now, look Tommy,." Rosenberg said. "Just watch yourself in the race. The cops will be on your ass every step of the way.".

"Since when have cops been a problem for me?" Tommy said. "Besides, you can cover my ass in court, can't you?".

"Yeah, well, just be careful.". Rosenberg said.

"We'll both be careful." Chili said. "It should be no problem.".

"The car's round the front, Chill." Tommy said. "I'll just have it brought round.".

Tommy spoke into his cellphone. In about two minutes, a large roadster was driven round to the front. It was painted yellow and black, and had a spoiler on the back and a supercharger sticking through the hood.

"Whoa!" Chili said. "That's a great looking machine!"

"Yeah. I call her the Stinger 2.". Tommy said.

"2?".

"Well, there was a car in last year's Cannonball called the Stinger. I didn't want this car to get mixed up with it. So, do you want to drive or shall I?".

"I think I'll give her a tryout." Chili said.

Both men got into the car. "Well, so long, guys." Tommy said to his friends.

"Go get 'em, Tommy!" Paul said. "Give 'em some stick, me old China!".

"Yeah, whatever." Chili said as he started up the engine and pulled out of the airport.

As the car drove off, Chili narrowly avoided hitting a police car. The cop car took off after them.

"Sorry about that." Chili said. "But that car didn't stop to see if anyone was coming!".

"I know." Tommy said. "The cops in this town are so bored, they'll look for any excuse to bust you.".

The cop car was catching up with them, so Chili floored the accelerator.

"Just head outta town." Tommy said. "That'll get them off our back. They stop chasin' you after a while".

"Okay." Chili said. "And here's hoping we'll not have as much trouble in the Cannonball.

Meanwhile....

"I don't believe this! I really don't!" Marge Simpson yelled at her husband Homer in their living room. "You and Bart risk your lives in that race last year, and now you want to do it again?!".

"But Marge, it's fun!" Homer said.

"And this time, it's for $200 million. Think what we could do with that!" Bart said.

"Well, last year you came home empty handed." Lisa said. "Was it worth it?".

"Yeah." Homer and Bart chorused.

"Your problem is that you don't know how to have fun!" Homer said to Marge.

"For your information, Homer, I do know how to have fun!" Marge said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh, come on!" Homer said. "That time Bart and I went on that road trip in the truck, your idea of

excitement was to get a musical doorbell!".

"Yeah, Dad's right!" Bart said. "Why else would you have been against the race last year?".

"I was against it because I was afraid for your well being!" Marge said. "But I can enjoy things like that too.".

"Oh yeah?" Bart said. "Prove it.".

Marge could tell that Homer and Bart were trying to trick her into coming.

"Oh, no!" She said. "You won't get me like that!".

"Marge no fun! Marge no fun!" Homer chanted in a singsong voice.

Marge let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright! You win! I'll come!".

"WOO-HOO!" Homer yelled as he and Bart high-fived each other.

"MOM!" Lisa whined. "Are you really going through with this?!".

"Yes, Lisa. I know I'm probably going to regret it, but I'll go. And you and Maggie are coming too.".

"But..".

"No 'buts', young lady!" Marge snapped. "We're all going and I won't hear another word about it!".

"Fine." Lisa sighed.

"Do you have a car, though, Homer?" Marge asked.

"What do you think I've been working on in the garage for the past three weeks? The Hermes is

raring to go.". Homer said.

"Yeah." Bart said. "It's got loads of room in it, a babyseat for Maggie, CD player, supercharged engine, radar, the works!".

"Are you sure it's okay for all of us to go?" Marge said.

"Sure." Homer said. "Just go get Maggie and I'll get the Hermes.".

A few minutes later, Marge and the kids closed the door of the house and locked it. Marge had Maggie in her arms. Lisa and Bart had a couple of suitcases of clothes.

"Is that the Hermes?" Marge asked in amazement.

"You betcha!" Bart said.

Sitting in front of the house was a huge 1949 Mercury Coupe, painted black with flames on the hood. Homer was behind the wheel.

"C'mon, guys! Let's go!" he yelled.

Lisa and Bart put the suitcases in the trunk and got into the car. "The car's brilliant, dad!" Lisa said.

"Thanks, honey." Homer replied. "Are you looking forward to the race.".

"Yes, I think I am now." Lisa said.

"You won't be disappointed, Lise!" Bart said.

Marge finished putting Maggie into her babyseat and then climbed into the front of the car.

"Put your seatbelts on, 'cause it's gonna be a fast ride!" Homer said as he put his foot on the accelerator and the Hermes speeded out of Evergreen Terrace, on the way to the North Pole.

Meanwhile.....

Buffy Summers was feeling a bit down. The Cannonball was starting up again, but she had no partners. So, here she was driving in her car, a vehicle she had named the Cobalt. It was a large sportscar, painted dark blue and with flames painted all over it. She had spent ages getting the Cobalt ready, apparently for nothing. The rain was battering the windows. "God, if only I could meet up with someone who's as interested in the race as I am."

Last year, Buffy had had more fun than she'd ever had before in the Cannonball. But her old partners weren't interested in going on the race again. She sighed to herself and turned on the radio. A Backstreet Boys song was playing. Her attention drifted for a second. She turned back to look at the road. To her surprise, she saw a man in a white shirt and brown jacket standing in the middle of the road, waving her down.

She brought the Cobalt to a halt and got out. "Hey, mister, you could get killed standing out on the road like that.".

"Hey, sorry, but my car broke down a couple of miles up the road." The man called John McClane replied. "My friend and I were wondering if you could give us a lift to the nearest town.".

"Friend?" Buffy said, looking around in confusion.

"I believe he's referring to me.". an echoing voice replied.

Startled, Buffy looked around and saw a dark figure wearing a long overcoat, a wide-brimmed hat

and a scarf covering his mouth. Buffy stepped back in awe.

"My God!" she said. "You're..the Shadow, aren't you?".

"That is correct". The dark avenger replied. "My friend here is Sgt. John McClane of the NYPD.".

"Hi, how ya doin'?" John said.

"And you, if I am not mistaken, are Buffy Summers, the Slayer.".

"Uh, yes I am.".

"It is an honour for me to meet a fellow champion of justice.".

"Uh, okay." Buffy said. "So, what's up with you guys.".

"We were on our way to take part in the Cannonball Run." McClane said. "But our car broke down so..."

"Did you say the Cannonball?" Buffy interrupted.

"Yeah." McClane said. "Oh, yeah, you took part last year didn't you?".

"You bet, and you guys are in luck, 'cause I've got a vehicle here ready to go.". She pointed to the Cobalt. "I'm gonna race in the Cannonball this year too. I'd be glad to take you guys on as my partners!".

"Hmm." McClane said. "What do you think, Shadow?".

"I believe that this could be to our advantage. I accept the Slayer's offer".

"Okay, we'll come." McClane said.

"Alright! Let's go!". Buffy yelled. The three got into the Cobalt and Buffy started up the engine. She put a Nerf Herder tape into the Cobalt's tape deck and put her foot down.

Meanwhile...

A white motorcycle roared through the streets of Tokyo. It was going well over 100 mph, and weaving in and out of traffic. The driver was clearly an expert at handling bikes. The cycle reached a garage named Raven's and pulled inside. The bike was stopped inside the garage. Dr. Raven, the elderly scientist in charge of the garage, and his assistant Mackie Stingray were there to greet the rider.

Priss Asagiri took off her helmet and approached the two.

"I take it that the PCJ-600 performed adequately?" Raven asked.

"It sure did! You two have outdone yourselves this time!" Priss said.

"Well, Priss, we hope you'll do well in the Cannonball." Mackie said.

"What do you mean you hope?!" Priss asked indignantly.

"Well, Priss, you will have competition, and we should know, because this other Cannonballer had us fix up his bike." Raven said, nodding towards a large Harley Davidson sitting at the back.

"Hah!" Priss snorted. "I could beat that thing any day! Who is this guy?".

There was a loud knock at the garage door. "I think that's him now." Raven said.

A large, muscular man, wearing a black leather jacket and reflective sunglasses walked into the garage.

"Is the Freeway ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, sir. It's all fixed up for you." Mackie said. "By the way, this here's Priss. She's racing in the Cannonball too.".

Priss looked the man up and down. "So, you think you can beat me?" she asked.

The Terminator lowered his shades and gave her a penetrating look. "We'll see who wins in the race.".

"Yeah, well I guess I should wish you luck." She said, extending her hand. "You'll need it.".

The Terminator took her hand firmly. Feeling his incredibly strong grip, Priss looked surprised. Then, it hit her. "You're a boomer?!" she said.

The Terminator raised his eyebrow. "Cyborg, actually." He said. "And I know that you don't exactly like cyborgs.".

"Yeah!" Priss said. "That doesn't bother you?".

"No." He said. "All I intend to do is win the Cannonball. I harbour no prejudice towards other racers. But I do plan to beat them.".

"Yeah, well then I'll do my best to win as well. To prove that a machine's no match for the real thing!" Priss said determinedly.

"Oh, for God's sake, Priss!" Raven said. "You know now that all boomers, or cyborgs, aren't evil! Why can't you just wish each other good luck and try to do your best in the race?".

"The Doctor's right!" Mackie said. "You sound ridiculous.".

Priss looked a bit cowed. Her friends had a point. She shook the Terminator's hand. "Well, good luck".

"Likewise." The Terminator said.

"But I'd like to see what that chopper can do!" She said.

"Alright." Said The Terminator. "We'll have a race.". He headed over to the Freeway and got on. Priss mounted the PCJ-600 and put her helmet on. They both revved up their engines and zoomed out of the garage.

Raven sighed. "Priss just never lets up, does she?".

"Well, hopefully they'll make it through the race without killing each other.". Mackie said.

Meanwhile...

In his garage, genius inventor Wallace was putting the finishing touches to his vehicle for the Cannonball Run.

"Just tighten this up a bit." He mumbled to himself. "Gromit, lad, pass us that wrench will you?".

Gromit, Wallace's dog and best friend, handed his master a wrench and Wallace tightened up the final screw on the vehicle. It was a large motorcycle which had a canopy which completely covered the driver. Wallace had named it the Hyperion.

"Okay, that's that!" Wallace said. "Now to test the engine.". Wallace took out a remote control and pressed a button on it. The tinted glass of the canopy slid open and Wallace climbed in. Taking his seat on the bike, he turned the key in the engine. The bike started up.

"Okay, Gromit. Open the garage door and time how long it takes me to go around the neighbourhood and back".

Gromit nodded as he opened the door to the garage. Sliding the Hyperion's canopy shut, Wallace drove the vehicle out onto the street.

"TALLY HO!" Wallace yelled.

Gromit started a stopwatch and timed his master. Wallace drove wildly around the neighbourhood, taking fast turns and occasionally doing wheelies. The passing traffic honked at him as he went by.

"What a show off!" Gromit thought as he watched Wallace go.

Wallace brought the vehicle back into the garage. Wallace opened the canopy and got out. "That was fun!" He said. "How'd I do?".

Gromit held up the stopwatch for Wallace to see.

"One minute, forty-five seconds, eh?" Wallace said. "Great! Well then, I think we should wait until the race to test out the rocket launchers. What do you think?".

Gromit nodded his head in agreement.

"Right then!" Wallace said. "Let's go then, lad! Don't forget the crackers and cheese!".

Gromit picked up a sack full of crackers and cheese and took his place aboard the Hyperion. Wallace climbed aboard as well. The canopy was closed and Wallace revved up the engine. The bike was driven out of the garage. Using a remote control, Wallace closed the garage door, and then drove off at an incredible speed.

Meanwhile…

"Hi everybody!" Oprah Winfrey said to her audience. "Welcome to the show! Today, we have some special guest stars! All the way from Warner Brothers Studio, here are Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Wile E. Coyote and Marvin The Martian!".

The audience applauded as the four toons came out. Daffy looked annoyed.

"That rabbit gets mentioned before me?!" He said. "Outrageous!".

"Oh, do stop complaining. It gives me a frightful headache." Marvin said.

"Hi guys." Oprah said. "I'm glad that you made an appointment before you came on the show this time!".

Daffy grumbled to himself as he remembered how he and Wile E. had got thrown out by security the last time they were on Oprah's show.

"Eh, what's up, Oprah?" Bugs asked as he chewed his carrot.

"A lot is up." Oprah said. "I hear that this year you and Marvin are going to accompany Daffy and Wile E. on the Cannonball Run this year.".

"That's right." Bugs said. "We've even got a vehicle ready, thanks to our resident genius, Mr. Coyote.".

Wile E. blushed as the audience applauded.

"And I intend to drive it!" Daffy said beaming. "After all, I am the superior driver here! No one can get past me!".

"Oh no, you don't!" Bugs said. "We flipped for it and I won, so I drive first!".

Marvin pulled out his ray gun and aimed it at Bugs and Daffy.

"Quit arguing, or I may have to zap you to teach you a lesson!" he threatened.

"Okay, okay." Daffy said.

"So, are we going to have a look at this vehicle then?" Oprah asked.

"Sure!" Bugs said. "Wile E., bring her in!".

The coyote took out a remote control and pressed a button on it. The sound of an engine could be heard and a light blue sportscar with white racing stripes rolled through the studio doors. Wile E. pressed another button and the vehicle came to a halt.

"This is the Blue Devil." Daffy announced. "As Wile E. invented it, it is one of the most advanced racing vehicles in the world. This is our entry in the Cannonball, and we have every intention of winning. I'd like to see a car that can match up with this.".

"Well, I must say I'm impressed." Oprah said.

"Well, now, if you'll excuse us, we must be going!" Bugs said. The four toons got in the Blue Devil and roared off, crashing through the wall as they went.

"Damn!" Oprah said. "Who's going to pay for that?!".

As the Blue Devil headed down the street, a yellow car with a blue stripe down the side and a spoiler drove up beside it. Both cars reached a set of traffic lights and stopped. The window of the yellow car was rolled down.

"Hi, Professor Bunny!" The young rabbit yelled.

"Buster!" Bugs said in surprise as he recognised one of his students from Acme Looniversity. "I didn't know you could drive! What're you doing out of school?"

"It's the summer, Bugs!" Buster replied. "We heard that you and some of the guys were going on the Cannonball. So we decided to go too.".

The doors of the yellow car opened and out stepped Babs Bunny (no relation to Buster), Plucky Duck, Fifi Le Fume and the Dizzy Devil.

"Hi Daffy!" Plucky yelled.

"Hi, kid." Daffy said "I'm glad you're here too. If you ever get to drive that thing, prove you can do it better than a rabbit!".

"HEY!" Babs said. "I'm better behind the wheel than Buster or Plucky, so we'll just see who'll win!".

"What do you call that thing?" Marvin asked.

"Well, we couldn't really come up with a name for it." Fifi said. "So we decided just to call it the Muscle Car, because that's what it is.".

"Looks pretty fine!" Bugs said. He glanced at the traffic lights. "Tell you what. On the next green light, let's see what she can do!".

"ALRIGHT!" The Tiny Toons yelled as they hopped back in the Muscle Car.

As the light turned green, both vehicles roared off down the street.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, come on, Eleanor! Don't do this to me!" Randall Raines moaned as he tried to get Eleanor, his 1969 Shelby Mustang, to start. The car had broken down on a street in Baja, Mexico. Randall, or Memphis as his friends called him, was on his way to compete in the Cannonball, but things seemed to have conspired against him.

"Damn it!" he said as he hit the dashboard with his hand.

He got out of the car. He headed into a bar that was nearby, intending to use the phone. As he went in, a man sitting at a table near the door said "Hey, you're Memphis Raines aren't you?".

Memphis looked at the man. He was heavily tanned, bald-headed and had a very deep voice.

"Maybe." Memphis said. "Who's asking?".

"Dominic Toretto." The man said as he extended his hand.

Memphis smiled. "The king of LA's street racers, right? Pleasure to meet you.". He shook Toretto's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine." Toretto said. "Having car trouble?".

"Yeah." Memphis said. "The damn car's always breaking down on me. And I've got a race to run shortly.".

"The Cannonball Run?" Toretto asked. "I'm racing in that myself!".

"You are?" Memphis said. "I heard you're still wanted for hijacking in the States.".

"So?" Toretto said. "They couldn't catch me before. I'd like to see 'em try again! If your car's no good, you can come with me. My ride's out there.".

Toretto pointed and Memphis looked outside and saw a large black Chevy Impala. It looked very impressive. It was supercharged.

"I call her the Road Kill." Toretto announced proudly.

"Wow!" Memphis said. "That's an impressive machine. Why are you letting me be your partner?".

"Well, what can I say? I've always admired your driving skills." Toretto said.

"Well, why the hell not? I'll come with you.".

"Great!" Toretto said. "Well, let's go!".

Both men headed out to the black car. Toretto climbed in the driver's seat, and Memphis got in beside him.

"Here we go!" Toretto said. The engine started up and the Road Kill drove off at great speed.

Meanwhile…

In a darkened office, three sinister villains were having a meeting.

"This Cannonball Run is offering a lot of money to the winner." Lex Luthor said. "$200 million to be precise. That money could easily fund our project for world domination. Don't you agree?".

"Indeed it could." Ansem replied. "Such an amount could bring us incredible power. If we could get our hands on it.".

"What's stopping us from getting our hands on it?" The Red Skull asked. "If those pathetic Cannonballers think they can match our combined forces, they will be proved wrong! I say we get our best agents on the mission to stop the race.".

"I agree!" Luthor said. "I've already contacted Mr. Benedict and Max Damage. Those two have never failed us before!".

"I have enlisted the help of our undercover agents, the Machinegal Dolls." Ansem said. "Isabelle and her most devious sisters would be of invaluable help, especially in an undercover capacity.".

"I, too, have many agents. I can contact them as needed." The Red Skull said.

"I can also bring in Marcus and Regis." Luthor said. "Those two may be of help.".

"Yeah, if they can stop bickering for once!" Ansem said.

"I have an additional plan of action which could bring us success.". The Red Skull announced.

"Do tell." Luthor said.

"In the last Cannonball, the police tried to stop the race at all costs. Their leader was this lady.".

Red Skull pressed a button and on a screen before the three an image of a stern looking woman wearing sunglasses appeared.

"Commander Alice J. Foyt, once the most decorated member of the California Highway Patrol. However, after she learned that a presidential decree cleared the Cannonballers of all charges for what they had done during the race, and feeling humiliated that the racers had thwarted all her attempts to stop them, Ms. Foyt was demoralised and quit the police force in bitterness." The Skull announced.

"How is this relevant to us?" Ansem asked.

"Well, ever since last year, Ms. Foyt has become obsessed with getting her own back on Brock Yates and the organisers of the Cannonball. I believe that if we could persuade her to work for us, she could bring us victory.".

"Her?!" Luthor asked. "Have you lost your mind?!".

"Like I said, Lex, she's obsessed with getting her own back." The Skull said smiling. "Obsessives get the job done.".

Ansem stroked his chin. "Yes, I believe that you may be right. Do you know where she is now?".

"Living in Los Angeles, on her pension.".

"Right." Luthor said. "I'll send the Dolls to collect her.".

Luthor lifted up his champagne glass. "Well then, gentlemen, let us drink to our victory over the Cannonballers.".

"And to the money we are going to earn in the process!" Ansem said as he raised his glass as well.

The three villains toasted each other and drained their drinks.

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, there you go. I may not be able to update for a while. I just want to see what everybody thinks first. The rest of the racers will be introduced in Chapter Two. I hope you enjoyed it. My 'special appearance' section of the cast is incomplete. I'd appreciate it if anyone could give me some suggestions for guest stars. Please R & R, but PLEASE, no flames!


	2. The Rest of The Gang

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE 

By The Turbo Man 

Chapter Two: 

The Rest of the Gang. 

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing, except the characters of Marcus and Regis. Sorry I couldn't have all the introductions in chapter one. 

The three girls sat in front of a white speaker phone. 

"Good morning, Angels." A voice said. 

"Good morning, Charlie." Dylan, Alex and Natalie chorused. 

"Angels, as you know, the Cannonball Run is taking place again this year. Once again, I would like you to take part.". 

"We'd be glad too, Charlie." Dylan said. "How much is it for this time?". 

"$200 million." Charlie said. "I didn't get a chance to tell you last year, but I intended to use the prize money for charity. However, as $200 million is up for grabs this time around, I think that we can donate half the money to charity and you three and your partner can keep the other half!". 

"Sounds great!" Natalie said. "So, who's going with us this year?". 

"Has to be someone with guts." Alex said. 

"Indeed, he has guts." Charlie said. "He has saved the world several times over. Allow me to introduce British Intelligence's top agent, the International Man of Mystery, Austin Powers!". 

The door of the office opened and in walked Austin Powers. 

"Swinger in da house!" Austin yelled. "Look out ladies! I'm a lean, mean, shagging machine!". 

"You've GOT to be kidding!" Dylan said. 

"YOU'RE gonna be our partner?!" Alex said. 

"I understand you're a little uncertain, ladies." Austin said. "But I assure I am a total expert and total professional on the job, in more ways than one." He cracked his head a little to the side and said "I thank you!". 

"Oh, come on, guys, I think we should give him a shot." Natalie said. "Besides, he's kinda cute!". 

"Alright." Dylan said. "But you'd better keep your mind on the mission, Austin.". 

"Don't worry, baby, I can handle it!" Austin replied. 

"Your vehicle is outside now." Charlie said. 

The four looked out the window and saw a huge purple off-roader. 

"It is called the Typhoon. It has many little secrets which you will discover. Instructions have been left in the glove compartment. Well, good luck in the race!". He said. 

"Okay, Charlie!" the Angels said. 

"YEAH, BABY, YEAH! LET'S GO!" Austin yelled as he and the girls headed out to their vehicle. 

Meanwhile... 

In his lab, Doctor Heller addressed his six friends. 

"Glad you could make it guys!" he said. "I've got the vehicles ready for the Cannonball!". 

"Great!" Mr. Furious said. "We've been looking forward to this for months!". 

"It's a shame that Spleen left the group." The Shoveler said. 

"No it's not!" The Bowler said. "We don't have to put up with the smell any more!". 

"I totally agree." The Blue Raja said. "The thought of spending months in a confined space with him kept me awake for months!". 

"Hey, come on guys! Let's remain focused here!" The Invisible Boy said. "We need to muster all our concentration for this race.". 

"Indeed." The Sphinx said. "If your concentration wanders...er, you wonder what became of your concentration!". 

"Face it, Sphinx, you're running out of cliches." Mr. Furious said. 

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." Sphinx said. 

"Okay, now guys and gals!" Heller said. "Here they are!". 

He slid open a large door, revealing two minivans. Both were painted black and had spoilers. One had red trimmings, the other had purple trimmings. 

"This one is called the Van Go." Heller said pointing to the red-trimmed one. "And the other is called the Van Itty.". 

"Are you serious?" The Bowler said, trying not to laugh. 

"Yes, I know, not very imaginative, but it was the best I could think of. With two vehicles at least we can assure that at least one group of Mystery Men will win.". 

"Well, that's great, Doc." Shoveler said. 

"I'm coming with you, just to make sure everything works alright." Heller said. "I've equipped each car with some weapons, non-lethal of course.". 

"Well, let's see what these babies can do!" Mr. Furious said. 

"And you accuse me of talking in cliches!" Sphinx said. 

Furious, Shoveler, Bowler and Sphinx got into the Van Go while Invisible Boy, Blue Raja and Doc Heller got into the Van Itty. Both vehicles were started and the Mystery Men rolled out of the lab. 

Meanwhile... 

"So, Nemesis." Stone Cold Steve Austin said. "You say you found another partner for us?". 

"RRRARR!" The huge monster replied. 

"Okay, so where is he?". 

Nemesis turned around and gestured to somebody to enter the garage. A tall figure wearing a robe appeared. He was carrying a very large scythe. 

I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU NEEDED ANOTHER PARTNER FOR THE CANNONBALL RUN the figure said in a booming voice. Or at least Austin thought he said it. He could hear the words in his head. Austin stepped forward and got a good look at the figure. He nearly jumped out of his skin. Under the hood of the robe was a skull. Rather than having empty eye sockets, the skull seemed to have eyes like two blue stars. 

"Y..y..you're DEATH!" Austin said. 

REALLY? I WONDERED WHY I WAS CARRYING THIS SCYTHE. Death replied. 

"B..but why do you want to take part in the Cannonball?" Austin asked. "I mean, don't you have souls to collect or something like that?". 

I JUST WANTED A BIT OF FUN. A LITTLE BREAK FROM THE DAY TO DAY GRIND said Death. AND YOUR FRIEND NEMESIS HERE ASSURED ME THAT I WOULD ENJOY MYSELF. 

"Rrrrr." Nemesis grunted in response. 

"But, how do you and Nemesis know each...Aw forget it, I'd rather not know!" Austin said. "I'm gonna need a very stiff drink REAL soon!" Austin thought to himself. 

SO, HOW ARE WE GOING TO RACE? Asked Death. 

"The car's ready." Austin said. "She's all fuelled up and ready to go!". Austin gestured to a black car. It had an evil clown face painted on the hood. "She's called Malice.". 

VERY APPROPRIATE said Death ALLOW ME TO DRIVE FIRST. 

"Sure, go ahead." Austin said. "By the way, is it.." 

DON'T WORRY said Death IT'S NOWHERE NEAR YOUR TIME YET. 

"Thank God." Austin said as he wiped sweat from his forehead. 

Meanwhile... 

"DAMN, this is gonna kick ass! Right, Lee?" James Carter said, as he and his partner Lee headed across the street in Hong Kong. 

"I'm sure it will." Lee replied calmly. "This car is a very advanced vehicle, and the Government spent ages getting it ready.". 

"So, it's really computerised and shit like that?" Carter asked. 

"Yes, the Japanese scientist, Dr. Slump, who raced in last year's Cannonball designed it.". Lee said. 

"I just hope the US will let us through customs with it." Carter said. 

"There should be no complications." Lee said as he took out a set of car keys. The pair approached a red ZR-1 Corvette. It was named the Banshee. Lee opened the door and got in. Carter got in right next to him. The Dashboard had computer displays on it and various switches. 

"Damn!" Carter said. "Does this thing make coffee too?". 

Lee raised an eyebrow. "Carter, it's good but not THAT good. Here we go!". Lee started up the car and headed off to the airport. 

Meanwhile... 

Alice J. Foyt sat in her living room in LA. She was angry. There was all the buzz about the Cannonball Run going on. It made her sick. 

"Sure the cops may try to stop the Cannonballers but it won't make a lick of difference because the damn President's going to let them off!" she thought to herself. 

She poured herself another cup of tea and tried to calm down. A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought. She set down her cup of tea and headed for the door. She opened and found herself faced with a beautiful, blonde-haired woman. 

"Avon calling." The woman said cheerfully. "I was wondering if...". 

"No thanks, we don't want any." Foyt said flatly. 

"Would you like to try this out?" The woman said, producing a spray can. She sprayed the contents into Foyt's face. Before Foyt knew what happened she passed out, hitting the floor with a thud. The woman smiled and pulled out a walkie-talkie. 

"Isabelle here." She said. "Mission accomplished. Bring the van around and we'll deliver Ms. Foyt to Mr. Luthor.". 

A black van was driven to the front door. Out of it got six other beautiful women. These were the Machinegal Dolls: Brooke, Jennifer, Vivien, Sayuri, Nastassja and Elizabeth. Isabelle was their leader. 

Brooke and Jennifer each took an arm of Ms. Foyt, hauling her to her feet. Elizabeth took out a roll of duct tape and taped up Foyt's eyes and mouth. 

"All set, sis." Elizabeth said. 

"Good." Isabelle said. "Let's go." 

"Need a hand ladies?" A voice asked. The Dolls looked round to see two men in black suits. 

"Don't panic, we're here to help." One of them said. 

"Are you two Marcus and Regis?" Brooke asked. 

"That's right, pretty lady!" Regis said. "After we deliver Ms. Foyt to Mr. Luthor, would any of you be interested in.." 

Marcus elbowed Regis hard. "Knock it off, Casanova! We're working here!". 

"So, give us a hand to get her in the van!" Jennifer said. Marcus and Regis grabbed Foyt's legs and helped the Dolls to load her into the van. 

"Okay." Isabelle said. "Hopefully, Mr. Luthor's plan will work.". 

"Yeah, then we can all get a nice cut of the money." Sayuri said. 

"Hey, Marcus, what WAS the plan again?" Regis asked. 

"I explained it to you already!" Marcus said. 

"Yeah, well it was a bit too complicated for me.". 

"Regis, The Cat In The Hat is too complicated for you!". 

"HEY!" Regis said. 

"Hey, you two, knock it off!" Isabelle snapped. "In case you haven't noticed, we have just kidnapped someone, so maybe we should get out of here before anyone notices!". The Dolls climbed back into their van, while Marcus and Regis got back into their car. 

Meanwhile... 

Out in the desert, Lara Croft, Mai, Mirai and Chun-Li stood by the Infernus. They had to stop the car because the engine had started to smoke badly. 

"I guess we pushed it a bit too hard." Lara said. 

"Well what do we do?" Mai said. "We have to get it fixed.". 

"Well, how do we find a mechanic in the middle of nowhere?" Chun Li asked impatiently. 

"Well, I'll just stand by the side of the road, smiling and maybe someone will notice." Mirai said. She stood out by the roadside with a big grin on her face. A few minutes later, a breakdown truck appeared. It pulled to a halt next to the girls. Out of it got Launchpad McQuack and Kronk. 

"Can we help you ladies out?" Kronk asked. 

"Hey!" Launchpad said. "It's Lara Croft! You were in the Cannonball last year, weren't you?". 

"That's right." Lara said. "And me and my friends here hope to be in the race this year, except our car needs fixed.". 

"Well, Ms. C, you happen to be talking to the official Cannonball mechanics here!" Launchpad said. 

"We really shouldn't be doing this before the race, but we'll do anything to help out a Cannonballer." Kronk said. "So what's up?". 

"We were doing about 220 mph when the engine started smoking like mad." Chun-Li said. "We think it might have overheated.". 

"Okay, just pop the hood and we'll take a look." Kronk said. Mirai opened the hood of the Infernus and the two mechanics looked underneath. 

"Uh-huh." Launchpad said. "We can fix it. Just give us a few minutes.". The duck and the human went over to their truck and got various tools. They returned to the Infernus and got to work on it. 

"I hope this won't cost too much." Mai confidentially said to Lara. "We need some money for the race.". 

"Don't worry, I'm sure these guys will be reasonable." Lara said. 

A few minutes later, Launchpad and Kronk closed the hood. "Okay, there you go. If you'll just give her a try.". 

Mirai got into the car and started the engine. The engine sounded fine. 

"Looks like she's AOK, girls." Mirai said. 

"Thanks, guys.". Mai said. 

"No problem." Said Kronk. 

Launchpad was writing something down in a pad. "You realise of course, that since we're not at the Cannonball yet, we'll have to bill you for this." Launchpad said. 

Gee girls, it's hot out here, isn't it?" Mai purred as she raised her hand to the zipper of her jumpsuit. 

"Oh, no!" Launchpad said, raising a warning finger. "We've been told about how Ms. C gets out of speeding tickets.". Mai lowered her hand. 

"As much as we would appreciate something like that, we can't just let you get this repair for free.". 

"Well, you can't blame a girl for trying." Lara said. 

Launchpad finished writing and handed the pad to Chun-Li. Her eyes widened. 

"Are you serious?!" She cried. "This is ridiculous!". 

She showed the pad to the other girls. They all gasped. It said $1700 

"Well considering we fixed your car for you, I'd say it's worth it." Kronk said. The girls went into a huddle after a few seconds they turned around to face the two mechanics. 

"How about this?" Mirai said. "We'll have game of poker. If we win, we don't pay for the job. If you win, we pay double. How about that?". 

Kronk and Launchpad turned to each other. "Okay." They said in unison. 

"But no cheating!" Kronk said. 

Ten minutes later... 

Full house!" 

"Damn!" Launchpad said as he and Kronk folded. 

Lara and the girls smiled. 

"Okay, so forget the bill then." Kronk said. "But you better take good care of that car of yours during the race.". 

"Don't worry, we will." Lara said. 

As the girls got back in the Infernus, Mai said "I don't get it. That trick always works with cops.". 

"Well, maybe J.J. just warned the Cannonball staff about it, I don't know." Lara said. 

"Never mind." Chun-Li said. "We've still got a race to run.". 

"Here we go!" Mirai said as the girls sped off. 

Meanwhile... 

In Free Country, USA, the King of Town, a rather stout, elderly gentleman, was on a podium outside his palace, hoping to get by his speech without heckling. 

"Good citizens, you have been chosen to represen-" 

"Get to the point fatty!" A voice cut across. So much for that hope. The voice belonged to a short, topless man wearing a red mexican wrestler mask and boxing gloves. It was Strong Bad, of the brothers Strong. Next to him was an odd yellow creature that was his pet/ best friend/ partner in crime, The Cheat. No one was sure what the heck exactly The Cheat was apart from, of course, a cheat. 

The King stopped and began again. 

"You will represent Free Country in this year's Cannonball Run. First there is you two, Strong Bad and The Cheat..." 

"Which automatically means we'll win, cos we're awesome! Right The Cheat?" 

The Cheat made a noise in agreement. 

"I don't see why you paired us with Dumb Face and his GIRLFRIEND!" 

"That's not nice Strong Bad." A feminine voice said. It belonged to a thin, blonde teenage girl, who looked only vaguely human, especially considering she didn't appear to have arms. She was Marzipan, local hippie. 

"Dat's OK Marzipan. I know Stong B'ah don't mean it." Said Marzipan's boyfriend, local sports star and all around loveable idiot, (except if you were Strong Bad, in which case you'd drop the lovable) Homestar Runner. 

 Homestar was a white guy, LITERALLY white, dressed in a baseball cap, and a long red top. He also appeared to have no arms. 

"If you call me "Stong B'ah" once more crap for crap, I'll pound you to pieces!" Strong Bad said. 

"OK Stinko Man." Homestar said. "I won't call you Stong B'ah." 

"Don't call me that either!" Strong Bad said. 

"What?" 

"You know what!" Strong Bad replied. 

"No, dat's why I asked. Isn't dat great?" 

"This is gonna be a LONG trip, The Cheat." Strong Bad stated. 

"Here to present you with your vehicle, I give you Bubs, the concession stand owner." 

"Thanks Kingie." Bubs said. Next to him was what looked like a blanket draped over a car. "I give you, El Diablo!" 

Bubs said, as he pulled the blanket off to reveal a large red car. 

"Whoa, neat." Strong Bad said. The others made similar agreements. 

"And the best of luck to you all." KOT said, wrapping up his speech. 

Meanwhile...

"Okay, guys!" said Kermit the Frog. "We're all ready to go. Let's get the car warmed up!".

"Okay, boss!" Fozzie Bear said. "Dr. Honeydew says it should kick some butt!".

"It should, with MOI behind the wheel." Miss Piggy said. "You did say I could go first.".

"Well, Piggy, I really think..."

"Really think WHAT?" Piggy said dangerously.

Kermit gulped. "Okay, Piggy, sure you can drive first.".

"Thank you, Kermie." Piggy said.

"This will be so cool." Gonzo said. "I hope we'll win this time!".

"Me too." Rizzo the Rat said. "But if the Dragon is as powerful as Bunsen says it is, there should be no problems.".

"RACE! RACE!" Animal yelled.

"Okay, Animal, take it easy!" Gonzo yelled. "We're all excited.".

The Muppets headed outside their theatre and got into a large racing car. It was painted to look like a beast, hence the name the Dragon.

"Okay, little people, hold on tight!" Piggy said as she gunned the engine and the Dragon sped off.

Meanwhile...

The Highway Patrol were chasing someone down the highway.  They could barely keep up with the vehicle.

"Are you sure that car's not a police vehicle?" one cop asked his partner. "I mean it has POLICE written on the side.".

"It looks too high-tech to be one of ours!" The other cop replied. 

Sure enough, the vehicle in question was a sleek, futuristic looking black car with a siren on the roof.  The driver was the road warrior, Mad Max Rockatansky.  

"This car's just like my old V8." He thought to himself. "Except faster!".

He put his foot down on the accelerator and his car, the Interceptor, left his pursuers in the dust.

"Now, on to the North Pole." Max said to himself.

Meanwhile...

Dick Dastardly called the meeting of the Villains Society to order.

"Greetings fellow villains." He said. "I am pleased to welcome some new members to our group this year.".

"Get on with it!" yelled Fearless Leader. "We gathered here for a reason, didn't we?".

"Indeed we did." Dick said.  "As you all know, the Cannonball Run is starting up again this year.  With a prize of $200 million to the winner.".

The Villains cheered greatly.

"We must get our hands on that money!" Baron Vladimir Harkonnen yelled.

"With that, we could certainly go on to rule the world!" Jafar said.

"YEE-HAA!" yelled Yosemite Sam.

"_It would indeed be to our advantage if we succeed in this mission". The menacing robot Fulgore stated._

"Let's go for it!" yelled Shredder.

"Why's everyone being so damn happy?" Wild Dog asked. "I understand that this society took part in the race last year and didn't win.".

Everyone quieted down.

"Well, yes that is right." Captain Hook said. "But maybe things will be different this year.".

"Wanna bet?" Cyril Sneer mumbled. "I hope I haven't invested my time and money into a doomed project!"

"Everyone relax." Dastardly said. "A perfect vehicle has been designed for us.".

Muttley started to snigger.

"Shut up, Muttley!" Dastardly yelled as he bopped his canine cohort on the head.  Muttley mumbled to himself angrily.  Dastardly continued.

"Professor Nimnul and the Brain have created our vehicle and they are ready to show us. If you'll all follow me to the hangar outside.".

The Villains all trooped out, except for the Baron who was floating, and headed to a large hangar.

Waiting for them were the infamous Professor Norton Nimnul, super genius lab mouse the Brain and his dim-witted friend Pinky.  Behind them was a huge, six-wheeled monster of a vehicle.

"Glad everyone decided to show up." Nimnul said. "We give you, the Titan.".

The Villains gazed in awe upon the vehicle.

"Great Horny Toads!" Sam yelled. "It's huge!".

"_I sense it is very high-powered." Fulgore said._

"Indeed it is." The Brain said. "And it has a little surprise, which we will show you if you all would care to get inside.".

"Oh boy!" Pinky said. "I love surprises! Is it my birthday today?".

"Just get inside with the others, Pinky." Brain said.

Professor Nimnul pressed a button on a remote control and a hatchway opened on the Titan and a flight of stairs extended to allow the Villians to enter the vehicle.  

The group boarded the Titan and as the hatch closed behind them, they took their seats in the huge cockpit.

"So, what's the big surprise?" Baron Harkonnen asked.

"Press the red button on the dashboard and you'll see." Nimnul said.

Wild Dog pressed the red button and suddenly, the cockpit raised high.  The vehicle was opening up into something.  After about a minute, the Titan had turned into a giant robot on wheels.  The Villains were sitting in the robot's head.

"Incredible." Cyril said.

"No other racer would dare challenge us with this monster!" Shredder said.

"So, what can this thing do?" Captain Hook asked.

"It has lasers, of course." Brain said. "And missile launchers in the robot arms.".

"You've outdone yourselves, guys." Fearless Leader said. "We'll be unstoppable!".

"I'm sure we will." Dastardly said.  "Well. Let's get going!".

"Why, what are we doing tonight?" Pinky asked.

"The same thing we do every night, Pinky." Brain said. "Well, sort of." He then added.

Meanwhile...

The scene was an office in MTV studios. Johnny Knoxville, the host of Jackass, was attempting to hire a sixth crewmember to accompany him and the other four members of the Jackass crew who were taking part in the Cannonball Run. The crew had thought, "We survived Gumball 3000, so why not try this race?".  But only five members of the team were interested, so Johnny had decided to hire a sixth racer.

"So," he said to the applicant, not looking up from his desk. "What are your qualifications?"

He looked up to see a man with white, rotting skin, grossly rotted teeth, and messy hair coated with dust. He was dressed in a white striped suit.

"My qualifications?" The man began, "Hmmm, I have a degree in film making, my great aunt was the Blair Witch,  I've seen EVERY SINGLE FRIDAY THE 13TH MOVIE, AND I TELL YA, THEY'RE THE BEST COMEDIES I'VE EVER SEEN! PLUS THERE WAS A MOVIE MADE ABOUT ME! I tell ya, I was portrayed in such a negative light. I heard people watch that movie and laugh! THAT AIN'T RIGHT!" 

"Hey, hold on a minute." Johnny said. "You're that guy Beetlejuice aren't you?".

"That's right." Beetlejuice said.  "I came here because I love your show and I want to have some fun.".

"Well, can you drive?" Johnny asked.

"Sure I can." Beetlejuice said. "If it has wheels I can handle it!".

"Well, okay then." Johnny said. "You're hired. I'll just introduce you to the rest of the team.". Johnny then pressed an intercom button on his desk. "OK guys, come in."

There was a slight pause, before a large yell was heard outside the door, and the sound of some kind of crash was heard. Johnny walked over and opened the door to see Ryan Dunn's dazed form on the floor, in a supermarket cart.

"You owe me a beer Ryan, you said you'd break down the door." Said Chris Pontius, aka Party dude, aka Kick God out of LA man aka Mr. America etc.

"Don't look at me." Ryan said. "If Steve-O had put more speed behind it I would have made it."

"Aw, go shove a toy car up your ass." Steve-O replied.

"Already have." Ryan snapped.

"Encore." Steve-O responded. 

"Uh guys," Johnny began, before being cut off as "Wee Man" went skating past him on his board, crashed into the shopping cart and went flying into a wall. 

Johnny rolled his eyes. Sure, he liked the rest of the guys, but just SOMETIMES he wished he could control them. 

"Guys, if I can have your attention, I'd like to make an announcement."

"What, you've come out of the closet?" Steve-O sarcastically asked.

"No!" Johnny said.

"It's OK Johnny, I understand it's a painful experience to go through." Steve-O added, teasing Johnny.

"How would you know Steve-O?" Chris asked. 

"GUYS! Can we be serious for a moment?" Johnny asked.

"Not if we can help it!" Wee Man said as he picked himself up.

"I have found a team mate for the Cannonball Run!" Johnny said. "I'd like you to meet Beetle...".

"HEY!" Beetlejuice said. "Remember, don't say my name three times or I'm gonna go back to the Neither World, and I don't really wanna go back there. Just call me BJ, that's what my friend Lydia calls me.".

"Okay, BJ." Johnny said.

"Well, let's get going." Ryan said.

Chris turned to Steve-O and said "No falling asleep on this trip this time, okay?".

"What do you want me to do? Hold my eyes open with toothpicks?". Steve-O asked.

"Hey, good idea." Chris said.

"Or maybe we can inject him with coffee." Wee Man said.

"Yeah, a coffee enema." Ryan said.

"You're just sayin' that 'cause you wanna look at my ass!" Steve-O said.

"Hey, are we going some time this century?!" Beetlejuice asked impatiently.

"Okay, BJ." Johnny said. "Our vehicle's right outside.".

Outside the building was a huge white van.

"This is the Behemoth.". Johnny said.

"Is she fast?" Beetlejuice asked.

"You'd better believe it." Ryan said. "Fast enough to do something risky in, which is why we're using it.".

"Ok, have we packed everything?" Johnny asked. 

"Yep." Chris said, looking at an inventory list. "Skateboards, beer, food, cycles, posing pouches, stupid costumes, shopping trolleys, my US boxers, a camcorder and lots of medical supplies."

"IT'S SHOW TIME!" Beetlejuice yelled.

Meanwhile...

Marty McFly parked his Toyota pick-up truck outside the lab of his best friend Doc Brown and went inside.

"Yo, Doc, are you home?" he called as he went inside.  Doc and his wife Clara came out of the back room to meet their friend.

"Marty!" Doc said. "Great to see you again!".

"Hi Marty." Clara said.

"So, what's up with you guys?" Marty asked.

"We're taking part in the Cannonball Run." Doc said. "And we were hoping you could come with us. Interested?".

"Are you kidding?!" Marty said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world.".

"Great!" Clara said. "We have a vehicle ready.".  She went over to a large object covered with a tarpaulin and she whisked it off, to reveal a red DeLorean.

"You put the time machine back together?" Marty asked.

"No, no, no." Doc said. "This car has no flux capacitor or time circuits. It was made simply for racing.  It does, however have a hover conversion.".

"Cool." Marty said.

"We call it the Deluxo." Clara said. "It's ready to go.".

"Let's get going." Doc said.  The three people got into the car and started it up.  The Deluxo rolled out of the garage.  Doc flicked a switch and the wheels folded up as the vehicle ascended into the sky.  With a whoosh, the Deluxo flew off north.

Meanwhile...

"Be careful, Hagar." Helga said to her husband, outside their house. "This could be tricky.".

The viking Hagar laughed loudly. "Don't worry. I'm sure the gods will be with us!".

Hagar headed towards the huge yellow vehicle he had named Thor.  It was huge, with a long front section and a huge afterburner at the back.  Waiting for him was his partner, Lucky Eddie.

"Everything's set, boss." Eddie said.

"Alright, let's do this, for the glory of the Vikings!".

"Yeah, whatever." Eddie said.

The two vikings got into their vehicle and prepared to head off.

"Come back safely, Hagar." Helga yelled. "And bring me back something nice!".

"As long as you promise we won't have to visit your mother for a year!" Hagar yelled back as the massive yellow vehicle pulled out.

"We'll probably catch something since we're going all over the world!" Eddie whined. "I mean, you know I have a delicate constitution!".

"Oh, shut up, Eddie!" Hagar snapped. "We are going to have fun, and that's that!".

Meanwhile...

"Alright, guys." Gregorio Cortez said to his children Carmen and Juni.  "You're going on this race with partners.  They'll be here soon.".

"It's not the Giggles kids is it, dad?" Juni asked.

"Hey, maybe they're not as bad as they used to be." Carmen said.

"You're only saying that 'cause you've still got a crush on that jerk Gary!" Juni said.

"Hey! Time out!" Gregorio said.  "No, they're not the Giggles'.  But they ARE spies like you, just not from the OSS.".

"Oh. Which organisation are they with?" Carmen asked.

"WOOHP. The World Organisation of Human Protection." Gregorio said.  They heard a car pull up outside.  "That must be them now.".

There was a knock at the door.  Gregorio opened it.  In walked a man in a black suit with grey hair.  With him were three 17-year old girls.  One had long red hair, the second had short blonde hair and the third had short black hair.

"Good to see you again, Gregorio." The man said in an English accent as he extended his hand.

"And you too, Jerry." Gregorio said as he shook Jerry's hand.  "And are these your top agents?".

"Yes." Jerry said. "This is Sam, Clover and Alex.".

The three girls waved hello.  "Jerry's told us a lot about you, Mr. Cortez." Sam said.

"Yeah, and your kids are well known too." Clover said.

"It's good to meet you guys as well." Carmen said as she went to shake the girls' hands.  "You've done a lot to save the world.".

"And so have you two." Alex said. "This mission should be easy.".

"Hopefully." Jerry said. "Now ladies, WOOHP will not be providing any gadgets this time. All gadgets are being supplied by the OSS expert Machete.".

"He's outside now, finishing touching up the car." Gregorio said.

"Let's go then." Juni said.

Outside the house, Carmen and Juni's uncle Machete was just finishing polishing up a white sports car with blue stripes painted down the middle.  Noticing the group approaching him, he called "Hey, guys! You all set?".

"Sure, Uncle Machete." Carmen called.  "How's the car?".

"As ready as she'll ever be." Machete said. "She's got retractable spikes on the tyres for cold weather travel, a protective shield if anyone gets too close, and all leather interior.".

"Cool." Alex said.

"Now, guys, we want you all to be careful on this race." Gregorio said.

"Indeed." Jerry said. "But I'm sure you'll have fun as well.".

"You bet we will!" Clover said. "What's the car called?".

"The Silver Streak." Machete said.

"I get to drive first!" Alex said. "I have a licence.".

"Just try not to crash, okay." Sam said as the group got into the car.

Meanwhile...

A group of girls were standing outside the shopping mall in Tokyo.  One of them was whining.

"OOOOH! This is SO unfair!" Serena cried. "The race is happening again and I still don't get to go!".

"Oh, grow up, Serena!" Darien said. "Isn't it good that Raye and Lita are going?".

"I think so." Rini said. 

"It'll be great, since we missed out last year." Raye said. "And we won't have Amara and Michelle to compete with this year.".

"Yeah. This is gonna rock!" Lita yelled.

"Well, you guys will sure have fun." Amy said. "If it's anything like last year's race, it'll be fun, but also tricky.".

"Hey, we take on demons every day. I think we can handle a race." Raye said.

"PLEEEASE, let me come too!" Serena said. "I can handle something like that!".

"Hey, meatball-head." Raye said. "Someone has to take care of the city while we're away.".

"Yeah, and YOU'RE the great leader!" Lita said, massaging Serena's ego. "You're invaluable.".

"I am?" Serena asked as she blushed. "Well, since you put it like that, okay. But have fun".

"We will." Lita said.  They heard the sound of an engine.  A large black vehicle appeared.  

"Here's our ride." Raye said. "Let's go.".

"Bye guys!" Darien called. "Good luck!".

"Kick some butt!" Rini yelled.

Lita and Raye high-fived each other for how they'd got the better of Serena.  The hatch of the black vehicle opened to reveal two humanoid cats in pilot's outfits.  It was T-Bone and Razor, the famous SWAT Kats.

"Alright, girls." T-Bone said. "You ready?".

"You bet." The two girls chorused.

"Well, get aboard the Black Knight and we'll be going.". Razor said.  The girls climbed aboard the large black off-roader and it sped off.

Meanwhile...

In a garage in Coolsville, USA, the Mystery Inc. gang were getting ready to leave for the Cannonball Run.

"Okay, guys, are we ready?" Freddy Jones asked.

"We sure are." Velma said.

"Shaggy and Scooby are just packing their stuff." Daphne said.

"Mostly food I'll bet." Fred sighed.

A large red GMC van with a spoiler on the roof  was parked in the garage.  Out of it stepped Shaggy Rogers and his lifelong pal, Scooby Doo.  

"Like, okay guys, the Burrito's all set." Shaggy said.

"Why did we let him name the van after a taco?" Velma asked herself.

"Re're ready!" Scooby said. "Ret's ro!".

"Okay, guys, do we have enough gas?" Daphne asked.

"Like, sure." Shaggy said. "There's nothing to worry about.".

"Okay, we're on our way!" Fred yelled as the gang piled into the Burrito.

Meanwhile...

"Okay, Morocco!" Secret Squirrel yelled. "Let's see what this thing can do!".

"Okay Secret!" Morocco Mole replied.  Morocco steered their blue car, the Tiberius, through traffic in the crowded city as they sped along.

"She handles pretty well, Secret!" Morocco said.

"Great!" Secret said. "Hopefully, there should be no trouble in the Cannonball.".  

Secret saw a blaze of light in the rear view mirror.

"I wonder what that is." He thought to himself.

In the traffic behind them was a long black motorcycle-like vehicle.  The front had a wheel and pipes like a motorcycle, but at the back of it was a black metal body with a cockpit compartment  for the driver.  At the very back was one large wheel.  The glow was coming from inside the cockpit , where was seated the supernatural avenger known as Ghost Rider.  His bike, the Shockwave roared with power.

"_I must win that race". Ghost Rider thought to himself. __"If I possess that money, I can use it to finance my fight against evil".  Ghost Rider sped on, not far behind the Tiberius as the two vehicles headed for the North Pole._

Meanwhile...

Outside the mansion in London, millionaire adventurer lion Willy Fogg and his friends were getting ready to set out.

"Alright, Rigadon." He said to his faithful manservant. "Is everything ready.".

"Oui, monsieur." Rigadon said. "Everything is prepared.".

"Is it true that you went all around the world in only 80 days?" the muskehound Dogtanian asked.

"Correct." Fogg answered. "It was a great challenge, just as this race is.".

"Well, we can handle it, can't we Dogtanian?" asked Pip, Dogtanian's mouse companion.

"Hopefully." Dogtanian said.  

"Well, the Esperanto is ready." Fogg said as he pointed at a green Cadillac El Dorado.  "Shall we go?".

"After you, monsieur." Rigadon said as he let his master pass.  The four got into the car and got ready to head off.

Meanwhile...

Mr. Plotz, the CEO of Warner Brothers, addressed the three wacky toons in front of him. 

"Alright, you three.  As you know, you have been picked to take part in the Cannonball Run.".

"Sounds like a great time." Yakko Warner said. "Doesn't it, sibs?".  Yakko's brother Wakko and sister Dot both cheered.

"I'm ready to go!" Wakko said.

"And I'm cute!" Dot said.

"To make sure you stay out of trouble, Dr. Scratchensniff is going with you." The CEO said.  "He's outside now in your vehicle for the race.".

The three Warners headed outside, where Dr. Scratchensniff was waiting in a purple pick-up truck with flames painted on it.  It was called the Purple Haze.

"Alright, guys." The doctor said. "Are we ready?".

"You bet, Doc!" Yakko said.

"Let's go!" Wakko yelled.

"$200 million, here we come!" Dot said.

"Here's hoping I can stay sane with these three around." The doctor thought to himself.

Meanwhile...

The hyperactive Crash Bandicoot could barely settle down.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" he said. "This is gonna be great!".

"Hey, why don't you try and calm down?" Conker the squirrel said. "We ain't even there yet!".

Conker was driving their car, a camouflage-painted sedan called the Buckshot.

"Ooh, ooh! Can I drive Conker? Please?".

"Umm, maybe later, okay?" Conker said nervously.  The thought of Crash behind the wheel of a car was worrying.

"So, what are you gonna do with your half of the moolah when we win?" Crash asked.

"IF we win." Conker said. "Remember, Crash, this ain't no soapbox race. There'll be others willing to hand us our asses on the road.".

"Ah, no sweat! We've had much harder competition." Crash said, smiling.

"I don't know why I bother!" Conker mumbled to himself.

Meanwhile...

In the Nintendo meeting room, Mario called his friends to order.

"Alright, people." He began. "As you know, the Cannonball Run is starting up again.  We've already received a challenge from that annoying hedgehog Sonic!".

"HAH! We could beat him any day!" Fox McCloud said.

"Maybe." Luigi said. "But there'll be more than him to worry about. Many competitors have agreed to take part in the race as well.".

"Yeah, like Team Rocket, again!" Zelda said. "They may be bumblers, but they're good.".

"Even so, I have decided to accept Sonic's challenge to try and beat him in the race." Mario said.  A vehicle has already been prepared. Yoshi, please be good enough to dim the lights.".

"Alright, boss." The green dinosaur said as he turned the lights down.  Mario pressed a button and on a projector screen appeared the image of a red sports car.

"This is the Firebolt." Mario said proudly. "Another nice little number which Link whipped up.".

"Very impressive." Samus Aran said.  

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Mario said. He pressed another button and a new image appeared.  The Firebolt was shown again, but now had one side open, which revealed missile launchers.  The roof was also open, showing another launcher, and a laser cannon was protruding from under the hood.

"Link has given this car very advanced armaments. I do not personally think anyone could compete with it." Mario said.

Captain Falcon whistled. "She sure is a beauty. So, who's going with you, boss?".

"Well, unfortunately, Link can't come because he's busy.  I have, however, picked my two partners for this race.".

The people in the room tensed, awaiting Mario's choice.

"Due to their abilities and good combat records, I have chosen...Fox and Samus". Mario said.

Fox and Samus got to their feet.

"You can count on us, Mario." Samus said. "We won't let you down!".

"Just lead us to the vehicle and we can get started!" Fox said.

"Very well." Mario said. "We shall leave immediately!".

Meanwhile...

In a clearing in a forest on the planet Mobius, Mario's arch rival Sonic the Hedgehog and his partner Tails were getting ready to set off.

"Okay, buddy!" Sonic said. "This year, we'll give Mario what for!".

"You got that right!" Tails replied, as the two got into their car, a convertible Porsche named the Comet.  Already in the car was their friend Knuckles.

"Okay, guys, are we ready?" he asked.

"You bet!" Sonic said. "I think we should give underwater mode a tryout.".

"Okay." Knuckles said. "Let's go!".

Knuckles started the engine and the Comet sped off.  As they drove through the forest, Knuckles flicked a switch on the dashboard and a glass canopy closed over their heads.  They were approaching a lake.  As they drove over the edge and flew into the air, the wheels of the car folded up.  The car landed in the water and submerged.

"Okay, here we go." Sonic said as a joystick rose up in front of him.  "All ahead full!".

Sonic pushed the joystick forward and the Comet moved through the water like a huge fish.

"Seems to be okay." Tails said.

"Alright, let's head back up and head for the North Pole." Sonic said.

Meanwhile...

In the FLAG lab, Michael Knight was talking to Dr. Bonnie Barstow.

"Okay, Bonnie, I'm ready for the Cannonball." He said. "But I still don't see why I can't take KITT.".

"You will be taking him." She said. "Well, sort of.".

"What do you mean sort of?".  Michael asked.

"Well, I didn't really want to break the team up, so I had KITT's personality transferred into the Phoenix." Bonnie said.

"Great! Well, I hope he's ready." Michael said.

"Well, if you'd care to get inside the car." Bonnie said, gesturing towards a red 1973 Firebird.  Bonnie and the FLAG technicians had spent months getting it ready.

Michael got inside the Phoenix.  "KITT, old buddy, you hear me?".

"_Loud and clear, Michael" KITT replied. "__I take it that you're looking forward to this race?"._

"You betcha!" Michael said. "We're gonna win that money!".

"_I was hoping we could give some to charity. After all, that's what the Foundation is about, isn't it?" KITT asked._

"Well, we'll see." Michael replied.

"Well, guys, goodbye and good luck!" Bonnie said.

"See ya!" said Michael as he started the car.

Meanwhile...

The green-skinned shiek Corvax addressed the two teenagers that were sitting before him in his palace.

"So, I see you two received my telegram". He said.

"Uh, was that, like, that white thing with the printing on it?" Butthead asked.

"Yes." Corvax said.

"Yeah, yeah! We got that, yeah!" said Beavis.  "Uh, what did it say?".

Butthead smacked Beavis.

"Dumb ass!" he said. "It said that this dude wants us to be his partners in the Cannonball this year!".

"Yes, indeed it did." Corvax said.

"Uh, why?" Beavis asked.

"Because you two did an excellent job of dealing with the police in last year's race.  Plus, I need co-drivers, and so far, the other guy I picked hasn't done too well!".

"HEY!" a voice yelled.  The voice belonged to a short, dark-skinned man in a white robe.  This man was known only as the Nomad, because he'd been banished from his tribe.

"I think I was doing pretty well, considering I've never driven before!" the Nomad said.

"Yes, you did, and I still intend to bring you with us. But I need someone who can evade the authorities with ease, as these two have shown expertise at." Corvax said.

"Also because you're crappy behind the wheel!" The Nomad said. "You couldn't win last year's race!".

"Well, that, my friend, will change!" Corvax said. "With our combined efforts, we shall leave our competition in the dust, and emblazon the name of Corvax as the fastest in the world!" 

"YEAH! YEAH!" Beavis yelled. "This is gonna rule! HEH! HEH! HEH!".

"HUH! HUH! HUH! Yeah!" Butthead said.

"And we're going to split the money equally when we win?" The Nomad asked.

"Of course." Corvax said.

"Good!" The Nomad said. "Then maybe I can buy an army to storm that fort!".

"Now, let us go. Our vehicle is ready!" Corvax said.  He clapped his hands and two of Corvax's huge bodyguards opened the doors so a large, stock racing car could be driven in.

"This, my friends, is the Hotring Racer." Corvax said.

"HUH! HUH! He said 'ring'!" Butthead laughed.

"Please, no juvenile humour right now." Corvax said. "There isn't time!  We must go!".

Meanwhile...

In the Australian outback, crocodile hunter Steve Irwin was getting ready to go.  With him was another legendary crocodile hunter, Mick 'Crocodile' Dundee.

"I'm glad you could come, Mick." Steve said. "You were a real inspiration to me!".

"No worries, Steve!" Crocodile said.  "I'm looking forward to this race! I picked us a vehicle that should be suitable.".

Both men approached a dune buggy.  It had a powerful, multi-piped engine at the back.  

"Is this the BF Injection?" Steve asked.

"Yeah!" Crocodile said. "I figured since we'll be going through Oz and Africa, we should have an all-terrain vehicle.  Put your seatbelt on, 'cause this could be rough!".

Crocodile started the engine and the BF Injection accelerated.

"CRIKEY!" Steve yelled as they drove off at high speed.

Meanwhile...

The black van approached a huge skyscraper in Metropolis.  It stopped outside the main entrance.

"Here we are." Nastassja announced. "Better bring her inside.".

Marcus and Regis picked Ms. Foyt up and held her between them as they exited the van.  Foyt had come to a few minutes earlier and was struggling wildly.

"Take it easy, lady." Marcus said. "Our boss wants a word with you.".

"Yeah, he's got a proposition for you." Regis said.  With the Dolls following behind, the thugs and their prisoner entered the building and headed for the express elevator for the penthouse.

Regis pressed the button for the elevator.  It arrived and the villains got aboard.  In about two minutes, they had arrived in the penthouse.

As Marcus and Regis bundled Ms. Foyt into the room, Isabelle went forward and addressed Luthor, the Skull and Ansem.

"Mission accomplished, sir." She said.

"Excellent. You have done well." Luthor said.  "Now, you and your sisters get ready for the meeting tonight. The others will be here soon.".

"Yes, sir." Isabelle replied.  She turned around and left the room, with her six sisters following.

"Alright." Ansem said. "You two can remove the tape now.",

Marcus took the tape off Foyt's mouth.  Foyt immediately started yelling.

"Whoever you people are, you are making a grave mistake!" she yelled. "You have no idea who you're dealing with!".

"Don't try and intimidate us, Ms. Foyt." The Red Skull said.

"We know exactly who we're dealing with." Luthor added. "A bitter ex-cop.".

"Bitter?! How dare you?!" she snapped. "I was one of the most decorated officers in California!".

"Yeah, with the emphasis on 'was'!" Marcus said. "You really need to show our employers some respect, lady!".

"I have no respect for degenerates like you people!" Foyt yelled.

"Hey, watch it!" Regis said. "Maybe we should let you see who you're dealing with.".

"Yes." Said Ansem. "Remove her blindfold.".

Regis took the tape off Ms. Foyt's eyes.  As her eyes adjusted to the light, she got a good look at the three figures seated at the desk.  She gasped.

"Lex Luthor! Ansem! The Red Skull!" She whispered in disbelief.

"In person." The Skull said.

"What do you want with me?" She asked.

"We have a proposition to put to you." Ansem said.

"You are aware that the Cannonball Run is taking place again this year?" Luthor asked.

"Yes." Ms. Foyt said bitterly.  "And I bet that once again, that fool we have for President will give those scofflaws leave to do whatever they please on the road! It makes my blood boil!".

"Well, we have an interest in that race." Red Skull said. "We intend to put a stop to it, and get our hands on the prize money.".

"Since you have many a bone to pick with the Cannonball's organisers and racers, we were wondering if you would be interested in joining our cause." Ansem said.

"Me?! Help you?!" Ms. Foyt spluttered. "Are you insane?! I would never work for three of the biggest criminals in the world!".

Luthor stood up and came out from behind the desk.  He went over to Ms. Foyt and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Think of it this way, Ms. Foyt." He said. "If you help us, then the Cannonballers will be prevented from going around the world causing destruction, so you will have your revenge on them.  Thus, truth, justice and the American way, will triumph.".

Foyt thought about it.  She desired revenge on the Cannonballers so much that it clouded her better judgement.  She let out a sigh.

"Alright." She said. "It's a deal.".

"Excellent." Luthor said as he smiled widely.

Meanwhile...

"Hey guys!" rock singer Kid Rock yelled to his partners. "Is the Maniac ready?".

Cab driver BD Joe and crime fighter Darkwing Duck came out from under the purple and red car they were going to race in.

"You betcha, dawg!" Joe said. "She's all rarin' to go.".

"We've just finished making a few adjustments." Darkwing said. "The armour is ready.  Just activate it with a flick of the switch.".

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm ready to kick some ass!" Kid Rock said.  "Let's go. We need to get some practice in before we head north.".

"OK! We gonna have lots of fun!" Joe yelled.

"Let's go!" Darkwing said.

Meanwhile...

"Now gentlemen." Tycoon Donald Sinclair said to the three men seated before him in the penthouse of his casino/hotel. "I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here.".

"Not really." Leonardo diCaprio said. "We all came here 'cause we were being chased by autograph hunters!".

"Yeah, and this was the first place we found." Keanu Reeves said.

"Well, never mind. I am glad you came here because I require partners for a little excursion I am planning." Sinclair said.

"An excursion?" Ben Affleck said. "What do you mean?".

"A race, all around the world." Sinclair said.

"Wait a minute!" Leo said. "Do you mean the Cannonball Run?".

"Yes, indeed I do, Mr. diCaprio.  I understood you took part in last year's race?".

"Yeah, and I got into it the same way. By running from crazed fans and ending up getting drafted to take part in the race." Leo said.

"Is that the race with $200 million as the prize?" Keanu asked.

"Exactly gentlemen!" Sinclair said.  "Are any of you interested?".

"YOU BET!" all three actors replied.

"Excellent!" Sinclair said. "Our vehicle, the Mantis, is parked outside.  Shall we go?".

"Lead the way, Mr. Sinclair." Ben said.

The four men headed downstairs and saw a large green VW Beetle with a spoiler on the rear and huge wheels waiting for them.

"Impressive." Leo said.

"Indeed." Sinclair said.  "It has a few little surprises which you will learn about in the race.  If you'll all be kind enough to get on board.".

As the four got into the Mantis, they failed to notice a bright yellow and red painted sports car parked across the street from them.

Inside it sat the English lord Edmund Blackadder and his faithful dogsbody Baldrick.

"So, that git Sinclair thinks he can win the Cannonball, does he?" Blackadder sneered.

"Well, do you think he can, sir?" Baldrick asked.

"Don't be ridiculous, Baldrick!" Blackadder snapped. "He has as much chance of winning as a one-legged man in an ass-kicking contest! Especially against the Serpent, here!".

"Still don't see why you had to deduct the money to build it from my wages." Baldrick said.

"Baldrick, I don't give you ANY wages." Blackadder said. "I took the money from my own bank account.".

"So that's why I never get any money!" Baldrick said.

"Well, unfortunately, there wasn't enough left over to hire a capable co-driver, so you'll have to do.".

"Oh, thank you very much, Mr. B." Baldrick said.

"But, just to let you know." Blackadder said. "If you mess up, your kind will become extinct, since you're hopefully the last of whatever you are!".

"Oh, alright." Baldrick said.

Meanwhile...

The green-faced superhero The Mask steered his car, the High Roller, through the streets of Edge City.  With him was his canine friend, Milo.

"SOMEBODY STOP ME!" he yelled.  "We're gonna win that money this year and no mistake! Right, Milo!".

Milo was excited so he barked in reply.

"Now, we've just got to lose those annoying cops!" The Mask said as he accelerated away from some pursuing police cars.

Meanwhile...

In the deserts of Egypt, the mighty warrior Mathayus, also known as the Scorpion King was waiting in the car known as the Cataclysm.  It had been painted to look like a bandaged mummy.  Which was appropriate considering his partners.

"I wish those guys could stop arguing with each other for once!" Mathayus thought to himself.

The two mummies, Rath and Amon were approaching the car.  Amon was carrying large sacks of food.

"How you can stuff yourself with that garbage is really beyond me!" Rath said.

"Oh, come on, lighten up!" Amon said. "It's never done me any harm yet.".

"Alright, guys!" Mathayus called. "Get in the car and we can go!".

The two mummies got into the car.  Mathayus started up the car and they sped off through the desert.

Meanwhile...

A large crowd had gathered outside the Banzai Institute in New Jersey to wish good luck to scientist/rock star/crimefighter Buckaroo Banzai.  Buckaroo was sitting in the red sports car known as the Maelstrom.  With him were two of his associates; the brain surgeon known as New Jersey and Perfect Tommy, the bassist of Buckaroo's band the Hong Kong Cavaliers.

"Well, guys, here we go." Buckaroo said. "It's a pity we couldn't put the Oscillation Overthruster into this car.".

"Do we need it?" New Jersey asked. "The car's pretty powerful without it.".

"I've kept my communicator in case we need to call in any Blue Blaze Irregulars." Tommy said.

"Tommy, we aren't going to cheat in this race." Buckaroo said sternly. 

"I never thought of cheating!" Tommy said. "It's in case we get in a scrape.".

"We'll be fine, Tommy." New Jersey said.

"Okay." Buckaroo said. "Hold on tight!".

Buckaroo started the engine.  The crowd cheered as the Maelstrom pulled out.

Meanwhile...

"So, Gyro." Scrooge McDuck said to the eccentric inventor. "Where is this vehicle you were going on about?".

"There it is, Mr. McDuck." Gyro Gearloose said as he pointed to a long, silver vehicle.  It was a land vehicle but looked incredibly like a jet fighter plane.  

"Great!" Scrooge said. "What do you call her?".

"The XXS Tomcat." Gyro said proudly.  "She's very fast, and can fly as well.".

"Brilliant!" Scrooge said. "We can win the money with that no problem.".

"But do you NEED another $200 million, sir?".

"Relax, Gyro, I'm going to give some to charity." Scrooge said. "It IS tax deductable after all." He thought to himself.

"It's said to be fun, though sir." Gyro said.

"Aye, maybe." Scrooge said. "But I'm hoping to win!". Scrooge said.

"I'll be coming with you." Gyro said.

"Ok, let's go." Scrooge said.

Meanwhile...

Inside the Oval office, the President of the United States handed the last of a set of documents he had signed over to Mr. X.

"Well, there you go, Mr. X". he said. "Give my regards to Mr. Yates, Mr. McClure and Mr. Prinzey.".

"Certainly, Mr. President." Mr. X said. "Don't worry if there's any problems with the police.  The Cannonballers will be able to hold their own.".

"After last year, I've no doubt about that." The President said as he smiled.

"Good day, sir." Said Mr. X as he doffed his hat to the President.

Later that night...

In the skyscraper penthouse, Lex Luthor called the meeting to order.  

Alice J. Foyt, now seated near the desk, looked around the assembled group.  Apart from the Dolls, Marcus and Regis, there was a collection of some of the most notorious individuals in the world.  There was the lethal sharpshooter Mr. Benedict, infamous hit and run driver Max Damage and the menacing white-haired Twins.  

"As you are all aware, we have gathered you all here to take part in our plan to stop the Cannonball Run and claim the prize money for ourselves.". Luthor said.

"You have all been selected because you are some of the top experts in the world at what you do." Ansem said. "Your mission is to use whatever means necessary to stop the Cannonballers.  Some of you will be operating in the field, some of you may just be required to gain the confidence of the Cannonball's organisers to get your hands on the money.".

"We are counting on all of you to do your part. Do not let us down, for failure will not be tolerated." The Red Skull said.  "Is that understood?".

"YES!" The group chorused.

"Very well."  Luthor said. "We will begin at once.".

"The Dolls, Marcus and Regis are to head to the Cannonball Dome at the North Pole.  The Dolls will go undercover as reporters and Marcus and Regis can act as spies." Ansem said.

"Your mission is to gain information about the race." The Skull said. "The rest of you will get yourselves prepared to attack when ordered.  If any of you requires other help, we will call in other operatives. That is all.".

The assembled villains cheered as they prepared to act in their plan.  Even Ms. Foyt joined in as she thought of how much she would enjoy her revenge.

TO BE CONTINUED.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Well, there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry if it took too long.  In the next chapter, it's the pre-race party and the race starts! Don't know when it'll be up.  Please R&R! Bye for now!


	3. Heading Out To The Highway

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE

By The Turbo Man.

CHAPTER 3: 

Heading Out To the Highway 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I would like to thank my brother Luke and Nightw2 for their suggestions for the story.

The Cannonball Dome at the North Pole had been converted into a massive hotel and it was awaiting the arrival of the racers after weeks of preparation.  In their office, Brock Yates, J.J. McClure and Victor Prinzey were keeping an eye out.

"The race starts tomorrow." J.J. said. "Knowing those Cannonballers, they'll be here within the hour.".

"Yeah, if they weren't stopped by traffic." Victor said.

"Victor, we're in the Arctic!" J.J. said. "There IS no traffic!".

"Oh, right." Victor said. "I'm looking forward to their arrival, especially 'Him'!"

J.J. sighed. "Who'd you get into it this time?".

"Come on , guys. No arguments, please." Brock said as he stared out the window through a pair of binoculars.  "AHA! I can see them coming now!".

J.J. and Victor rushed to the window.  On the horizon, the thundering vehicles of the Cannonballers were approaching.  Many were on the ground, but some, like the Deluxo, the XXS Tomcat and Malice were flying.

THANKS FOR TELLING ME ABOUT THE FLIGHT CONVERSION IN THIS CAR Death said to Austin in Malice.

"Yeah, I thought it'd be an advantage." Austin said.

IS THERE GOOD FOOD IN THE CANNONBALL HOTEL? Asked Death.

"Yeah, there is." Austin said.

GOOD. BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I COULD MURDER A CURRY!

Meanwhile, Priss and the Terminator were running neck and neck.

"A cold beer says I can get there before you!" Priss yelled as she gunned the PCJ-600.

"I've never drunk before, but you're on!" The Terminator said as he accelerated the Freeway.

Behind them, the Van Go and Van Itty were running alongside the Hyperion.

"Hi Wallace, how are you?" Doc Heller yelled to his colleague.

"Great, Doc! This race is going to be brilliant!" Wallace yelled back. "May the best inventor win!"

"We'll see!" Heller yelled back.

In the Infernus, Chun-Li was driving.

"Here we go!" she yelled. "This is gonna be awesome!".

The Stinger 2 was cutting through the competition.

"If you get us there first, I'll give you a million bucks!" Tommy said to Chili.

"I may hold you to that!" Chili replied.

The Behemoth was approaching fast.

"Outta the way, losers!" Beetlejuice yelled. "We're coming through!".

The Phantom suddenly cut out in front of the huge van.

"Chaos coming through!" Sora yelled. "DUN! DUN! DUN!".

"One side there, buddy!" Bugs Bunny yelled across to Buster who was trying to cut him off.

"No chance!" Buster yelled back as he pushed the Muscle Car for all it was worth.

The various vehicles were speeding like mad to reach the dome.

Brock continued to gaze at them through his binoculars.

"The race hasn't even started yet and they're already trying to get the better of each other." Brock said.  "At least they've got determination.".

"We'd better go out and greet them, Victor." J.J. said.

"Okay!" Victor replied as he and J.J. left the room.

Outside the building, the four Cannonball commentators were addressing the camera.  There were three people standing and the fourth was displayed on a screen on a laptop.

"Alright, people, it's Lazlow here, with my colleagues Misty, Kat and Max! We can see the racers already approaching and it looks like they're already raring to go!". 

"After the standards set by last year's Cannonball, our hopefuls this year will have to pull out all the stops!" Misty said. "And I should know since I was there last year!".

"Mr. McClure and Mr. Prinzey will be coming out soon to lead the Cannonballers into the conference room where Cannonball organiser Mr. Brock Yates will address them." Kat Stratford said.

"With such a long w-w-way to go, the Cannonballers will need plen-plen-plenty of encouragement." The computer-generated Max Headroom announced, stuttering as he did so.

"It's time someone upgraded your program, Max!" Lazlow said jokingly. "Later on in the evening we will have a performance from the official Cannonball band. It's gonna rock!".

"Hold on, Lazlow!" Kat said. "I can see Mr. McClure and Mr. Prinzey now!".

"Yes, they're coming out!" Misty said. "The Cannonballers are getting very close now!".

The roaring vehicles were nearly at the dome.

"Come on, let's go!" Domino yelled impatiently in the Direwolf.

"We're going!" James snapped. "If I put my foot down any more, it'll go through the floor!".

"The race hasn't started yet, you know!" Conker yelled in the Buckshot.

"Well, if we get to the dome first, we can sign in quicker!" Crash replied.

In the Maniac, Darkwing drove furiously as he yelled "Beware the terror that flaps in the night!".

"Okay, DW, save that for the race!" Kid Rock yelled.

Each and every vehicle turned and headed into the massive garage that was built into the side of an ice face and parked there.  The Cannonballers all got out and headed out of the garage towards the dome.

"Quite good performance." Cid said. "You handled it brilliantly Captain Chaos.".

"Why thank you, good citizen." Sora said.  "Now I believe we should present ourselves to the organisers.".

The Cannonballers trooped to the entrance of the dome.

"Welcome Cannonballers!" J.J. announced. "We are all pleased to see such a great turnout for the Cannonball this year!".

"If you will please follow us, Mr. Yates would like to deliver his pre-race address to you all." Victor said.

With a cheer, the Cannonballers followed the two men inside. 

"Well, there they go." Misty said. "We're heading inside now to get coverage of the address.".

Lazlow picked up the laptop on which Max was displayed and they all headed towards the dome.  Suddenly, they heard the sound of a helicopter approaching.

"What's that?" Lazlow asked as he looked upwards.  A black helicopter with a news company logo on the side was descending towards the dome.

"Must be the reporters for the New York Times." Kat said. "They said they'd be sending some people.".

"Yeah, well I just hope they understand that WE'RE commentating on the Cannonball!" Max said.

"Not getting jealous are you, Max?" Lazlow asked, teasing.

The chopper landed near the commentators and out of it climbed five woman reporters.  With them were four photographers, two male, two female.  One of the reporters approached the four.

"Are we too late?" she asked.

"No, you're just in time." Kat said. "The racers have arrived and Brock Yates is about to deliver his address.".

"Good." Isabelle said as she smiled.  She nodded to the other Dolls, Marcus and Regis, and the group headed inside.

As they entered, Isabelle turned to Jennifer and Marcus.

"You two hang back. Radio Mr. Luthor and let him know we've arrived.".

"Roger." Jennifer replied.

The conference room was packed.  The Cannonballers were all seated, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the man who had made the Cannonball Run possible.  The crowd was hushed as Ali G, Brock's special compere took the stage.

At the back of the room, Isabelle, Brooke, Vivien and Elizabeth had tape recorders at the ready and Regis, Nastassja and Sayuri were taking pictures, the Cannonballers blissfully unaware of their intentions.

"Good evening, people!" Ali G announced. "On behalf of Mr. Yates, let me be da first to welcome you all here to da Cannonball Dome.  AWRIGHT!".

The Cannonballers cheered in response.

"Now, I give you da organiser of da Cannonball Run, Mr. Brock Yates!".

The crowd got to their feet and cheered as Brock took the stage.  He stood at a podium and motioned for the crowd to sit down.  As they did, a hush once again came over the room.

"Ladies, gentlemen, toons." Brock said.  "Thank you all for coming.  A special welcome to those of you who took part in last year's Cannonball.  I'm glad to see you all here again, and I'm glad to see that quite a few new faces have shown up as well.  You have all come here because you all have the determination and the guts to go all the way.  This, as you know, is the second time the Cannonball has become a global event.  Now, the President has signed another document which gives the Cannonballers immunity from prosecution for any damage done during the race.  However, it is indeed possible that the authorities may try to get their hands on you during the race.  But remember, NO country on this planet gives the death penalty for speeding.  But you can all handle yourselves in the race. I have no doubt about that.  Some of you may not make it all the way, but hopefully you will.  As you know, in this game there is no runner-up prize.  There can only be one winning team, and that team will become the proud possessors of $200 million of tax-free cash!".

At that, the crowd cheered.

"So, it is with pride that I announce that the Cannonball Run has begun!"

The crowd erupted, cheering.

"Okay, settle down, now!" Brock said.  "Tonight, is a time for relaxation. The pre-race party begins in a few hours.  You will be shown to your rooms.  Your vehicles will be attended to and you can make any modifications you feel necessary.  I'll see you later.".

The crowd cheered still as Brock left the stage.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Elizabeth asked.

"Brooke, Sayuri and I will mingle with the racers.  You and the others snoop around. See if you can find anything out." Isabelle said.

"Now, here for your listening pleasure" Ali G announced. "The leaders of the Cannonball band! Chazz, Rex and Pip, otherwise known as The Lone Rangers!".

The three musicians took the stage and got ready to play.

"ALRIGHT PEOPLE!" Chazz said. "Here we go with a little Twisted Sister number! ONE, TWO, THREE!".

We'll make it!  
  
Been fighting for so long,  
Don't know which way up is  
been stuck and ripped and burnt  
Till it feels like nothin'  
Our time will come,  
And when it's over and it's done,  
Those fools are gonna know  
That we ain't bluffin'

We're gonna make it  
We'll reach the top!  
We're gonna make it  
And then  
We're never gonna stop  
  
 The power of the people  
Ain't been showin'  
It's never what you know  
It's who you're knowin'  
Sure it ain't right  
But as the saying goes it's might  
That decides who stays behind  
And who'll be goin'  
  
We're gonna make it  
We'll reach the top!  
We're gonna make it  
And then  
We're never gonna stop  
  
We're Gonna Make It  
We'll reach the top!  
We're Gonna Make It  
And then  
We're never gonna stop  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, We're Gonna Make It  
Gonna Make it to the top  
Ain't Gonna Stop Until We Drop  
Ahhhhhhhhhh!  
Drive Hard Boys  
HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA

"We're Gonna Make It" by Twisted Sister.

Later that evening...

The Cannonballers were all taking it easy in the lounge of the hotel, eating, drinking and generally having a good time.

At one table, Sora, Cid, Riku and Kairi were chatting.  

"So, it goes down in 24 hours." Riku was saying. "The Phantom handled pretty well. Even with 'Him' at the wheel.".

"Oh, give it a rest, Riku." Kairi said. "Your jealousy is unbelievable!".

"I'm not jealous!" Riku snapped.

"Just take it easy, okay kid?" Cid said. "You'll get your chance to drive.".

"Well, I did okay driving without the mask." Sora said. "Maybe I should only put in on when necessary.".

"Well, I think Captain Chaos does mighty fine." Cid said.  "But you and Riku both handle the Phantom pretty well.  And I intend to drive myself.  I think it's possible we may have this race in the bag.".

"Not with us around you won't!" a voice said.

The group turned to see Jessie, James, Domino and Meowth standing behind them, looking at them disdainfully.

"So, this is one of the 'hot' new teams that entered the race this year?" Jessie snorted. "They must really be scraping the bottom of the barrel!".

"I actually agree with you!" Domino said. "You guys think you've got what it takes?".

"You obviously haven't seen our vehicle." Sora said. "Cid here put it together.".

"Yeah, young lady." Cid said. "A lot of hard work went into the creation of the Phantom, and it ain't gonna let us down!".

"HAH! Well, the Direwolf could take out that piece of junk anyday!" James said.

Cid nearly leaped to his feet at hearing his work insulted.  Kairi put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Cid." She said. "We're not gonna be baited by a bunch of cheap hoodlums!".

"Cheap hoodlums!" Jessie, James and Domino chorused.

"Yeah, we know who you guys are!" Riku said. "Team Rocket! A bunch of pokemon thieves, and you can't even keep your hands on a pokemon that you steal.".

"So?! You think a bunch of kids and an old codger can beat us?!" James said.

"Why not? We've heard that a bunch of kids get the better of you guys all the time." Sora said smugly.

Team Rocket's faces turned red with anger at that.  Meowth remained strangely calm as he climbed up on to the table.  He had noticed that Sora was holding the Captain Chaos mask.

"Well, well." He said. "So, you're Victor Prinzey's latest pupil, huh?".

"What about it?" Sora asked.

"Just to let you know, kid." Meowth said. "Wearing that mask didn't help Prinzey win the Cannonball in '81 or '84, it didn't help Roger Rabbit win last year and it sure as hell ain't gonna help YOU win either!".

"Yeah." Jessie said, smiling. "So why don't you just spare yourselves the embarrassment and quit?!".

"Because we can promise you guys that we'll reach the finish line first!" Domino said.

"If memory serves correct, you guys didn't win last year either." Sora said. "So why don't you guys save YOURSELVES the embarrassment of being two-time losers!".

Jessie and James leaned forward.

"You better watch your mouth, kid!" James said.

"Take it easy!" Domino said.  "This isn't the time or the place for a fight.".

Jessie and James calmed down a bit.

"You'll get what's coming to you in the race!" Jessie promised.

"What's coming to us is all that prize money!" Riku said.

Team Rocket left the table.  Sora now looked really nervous.

"Don't let those creeps get to you, Sora." Cid said. "They're just full of piss and vinegar!".

"Really? What they said was true about Prinzey and Roger Rabbit." Riku said.

"RIKU!" Kairi snapped. "Whose side are you on anyway?!".

"It's okay, Kairi." Sora said smiling "I'm not too worried. I just know that things are gonna be great on this Cannonball!".

Steve Austin returned to his table with some drinks.  Death was wolfing down a curry.

THE FOOD HERE IS EXCELLENT he said. BUT I WISH THAT PEOPLE WOULDN'T KEEP GIVING ME SCARED LOOKS.

"Well what do you expect?" Austin asked. "You ARE Death after all.".

I KNEW I SHOULD HAVE LEFT THE SCYTHE AT HOME said Death.  THE COMPETITION HERE IS VERY STRONG.

"Rrrra!" Nemesis growled.  

"It ain't no big deal!" Austin said. "We can whoop their asses! And with Death in the car, they'll be too scared to come near us!".

OH, BUT I CAN TELL THAT THESE PEOPLE HAVE VERY LITTLE FEAR said Death.  

Death's eyes seemed to narrow.

"What's up?" Austin asked.

THERE'S SOMETHING SUSPICIOUS ABOUT THOSE REPORTERS OVER THERE said Death.

Austin turned to look towards the bar where Vivien and Brooke were interviewing Tommy and Chili.

"So, Mr.Vercetti." Brooke was saying. "Do you believe that you are up to such a challenge as the Cannonball?".

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't, lady." Tommy said.  "To be honest, it's more or less for fun that I'm here.  But I could use a bit more petty cash.".

"Do you really need it, considering that you run Vice City?" Vivien asked.

"Now, look!" Tommy said. "Despite what rumours about me have been printed in the tabloids, I am a legitimate businessman! Always have been.".

"Whatever." Brooke said. "Mr. Palmer, do you have anything to add?".

"Yeah, I do." Chili said. "Like everyone else here, we're both gonna give our all to win.  Now I can tell when some guy is just full of crap, but I can tell that each and every person here has their heart put into this race.  There's gonna be no time wasting here.  Our effort will be no less than anyone else's.".

"Fighting words indeed." Vivien said as she shut off her tape recorder. "Thank you for your time, gentlemen.".

The two androids left Chili and Tommy, who went back to their drinks.

"Well, this is it!" John McClane said. 

"Well, here's to us." Buffy said as she raised her glass.  "Let's give it all we've got!".

"**We certainly shall!" the Shadow said.**

"Oh my God! The Shadow!" someone called.  The group turned to see Darkwing Duck heading over.

"This is a real honour, sir." DW said. "You have been a total inspiration to me!".

"**So I can see_._" The Shadow said as he looked DW up and down. "**You must be Darkwing Duck**". **

"That I am!" DW said proudly.  "And your team mates are worthy of my respect, too.  You have all done the world great service in the fight against evil.".

"Thanks." McClane said. "But we don't do autographs, okay pal?".

"I'm just here to wish you good luck in the race!" DW said.

Kid Rock yelled from his table "Hey DW! Get your ass in gear and get those beers!".

DW turned to face him. "Okay, I'm going!".  He turned back to Shadow and the others.  "Excuse me." He said as he hurried off.

Team Rocket were standing at the bar.  They were still angry.

"The nerve of those little twerps! Insulting us!" Jessie snapped.

"Oh, it doesn't surprise me that they insulted you two and that fleabag!" Domino said. "But they should have had respect for a senior operative!".

"HEY!" James said.

"Knock it off, all of you!" Meowth yelled. "We're supposed to be a team!".

Jessie and James glared at Meowth.

"Whose side are you on anyway, Meowth?!" James asked.

"Just like our organisation. Always fighting!" A voice said.  The Rockets turned to see Dick Dastardly standing at the bar as well.

"If you guys really are as bad as you say you are, why don't you consider joining the Villains Society?" he asked.

"Because we are loyal to Team Rocket." Domino said.

"HAH! A pokemon stealing group?! You could be fighting for something much better! Like world domination.".

"That sounds good." James said.

Jessie took out her fan and whacked James with it.  

"You are a member of Team Rocket, James, and don't you forget it!" she yelled.

"Yeah, pal!" Meowth said.  "Besides, we're here to win that money.  We ain't sidin' with any other teams!".

"Okay! Okay!" James said, rubbing his face.

"Well, don't say I didn't offer you the chance." Dastardly said.

"Don't say we didn't reject the offer, creep." Domino said.

Dastardly picked up his beer and headed back over to the Villains' table.

"Are those guys you were talking to those losers from Team Rocket?" Fearless Leader asked.

Dastardly nodded.

"Here to make themselves look like fools again?" Captain Hook asked.  

"I offered them a chance to join us." Dastardly said.

"Are you kidding?" Shredder asked. "This society doesn't need morons like those in it!".

Dastardly looked over at Wild Dog and Baron Harkonnen.  Both of them were blind drunk.

"Yeah, because there's enough morons here already!". Dastardly said.

"SWEET CAROLINE! OH, OH, OH, OH!" the two villains sang.

"Dang, that's so embarrassing!" Yosemite Sam said.

"_There are many people who would oppose us here in this room." Fulgore said._

"Yeah, a lot of do-gooders!" Cyril Sneer said. "The place is chock-full of them!".

"Where are the Brain and Professor Nimnul?" Fearless Leader asked.

"In the garage, making some final adjustments to the Titan." Jafar said.  "They wanted to get a head start by working on it now.".

"Great." Dastardly said.  Muttley sniggered, and the Villains joined in laughing.

At the bar, Toretto and Memphis were drinking.

"Here's to us, and the hope that we'll get there ahead of the rest!" Toretto said.

"They won't see us for the dust we're gonna leave them in!" Memphis said.

"We'll see about that." Said Max, who was sitting nearby.  "If there's one vehicle that can leave competition in the dust, it's the Interceptor.".

"I have no doubt that your car's powerful." Memphis said. "But can it cut the mustard in the race?".

"I'll give you a demonstration tomorrow!" Max said.

At their table, the Mystery Inc. gang were eating.  Scooby and Shaggy were eating large pizzas.

"Okay, guys, so if we work together as a team, like we always do, we can win the money no problem." Fred said.

"That sounds great.  But are we going to split the money equally?" Daphne asked.

"Sure." Velma said. "If we split the money in five, each of us gets $40 million.".

"Zoinks! That's a great arrangement!" Shaggy said. "He looked at Scooby and said "Think of all the hamburgers that could buy, Scoob!"

"Reah!" Scooby said.

"Oh, you guys! Always thinking with your stomachs!" Daphne laughed.

"Well a guy and a dog have to eat." Shaggy said.

At their table, most of the Mystery Men were drunk.

"Damn, this is some good booze!" Mr. Furious said.

"The Shoveler is hammered again!" Blue Raja said, pointing to Shoveler who was lying face down on the floor.

"You guys are incorrigable!" Bowler said.  "It was a good job we picked designated drivers tonight.".

"Amen to that!" Doc Heller said.

In the garage, Professor Nimnul and The Brain were fixing up the Titan.  They weren't the only ones who were making adjustments.  Launchpad and Kronk were checking over the vehicles.  Gyro, Doc Brown, Wallace and Gromit were fixing up their respective vehicles.

Kronk had gone over to the Phoenix.  He tried to open the door so he could pop the hood.

"_What exactly are you trying to do?" KITT asked._

Kronk was taken by surprise when he heard the voice come from the car.

"Um, I just wanted to make sure your wiring was okay.  It's my job, you see." Kronk said.

KITT opened the Phoenix's hood for Kronk.

"_Alright you can look. But be careful.  I'm a precision machine."._

"Aw, KITT, don't be so touchy." Michael Knight said as he entered the garage. He turned to Kronk.  "Don't mind him.  He's just a bit sensitive.".

"Um, okay." Kronk said.

Launchpad wandered over to the XXS Tomcat.  

"Hi Gyro!" He said. "I saw that you're here with Mr. McD.".

"Nice to see you, Launchpad." Gyro said. "Yes, Scrooge and I are racing this year.  I'm just trying to work all the bugs out here before we set off.  Scrooge didn't want to waste time getting ready on the day.".

"No, and Mr. Yates didn't want any of the racers to do that either.  That's why he hired Kronk and me." Launchpad said.

"Well, that's good. But if it's all the same to you, I'll finish up here myself." Gyro said.

"No problem." Launchpad said. "I'll go see how these other guys are doing.".

Launchpad walked over to the Hyperion.  Wallace was checking the oil pressure.

"Seems alright." He was mumbling to himself.  

"Everything okay, sir?" Launchpad asked.

"Yes, thanks. We can handle it." Wallace said smiling.  Gromit smiled also.   

Launchpad left them and went up to the Titan.  Nimnul and the Brain were in the cockpit.  Pinky was with them.

"The weapons systems check out." Nimnul was saying.  "We just need to ensure that we carry enough fuel.".

"That's no problem." Brain said.  "There are plenty of barrels of gasoline in the storage area.  Each of them can be pumped into the engine from the rear section.  We won't need to make one stop for fuel.".

"Excellent!" Nimnul said. "We can save some time then!".

"NARF! This is gonna be great!" Pinky yelled.

"Excuse me, fellas!" Launchpad called up. "Do you need a hand?".

"Thanks for the offer." Brain said. "But we can handle this ourselves.".

Doc Brown was checking the tyre pressure of the Deluxo.  "Everything seems okay." He mumbled to himself.  "Better just make sure the flying circuits are okay.".

On the top floor of the hotel, Marcus was wandering around the corridors.  

Regis reached the top of the stairwell and joined him.  

"Isabelle sent me to help you." Regis said.

"Okay, so Luthor told us to try and find where the money could be." Marcus said.

"We should look for Brock Yates' office.  It's most likely that he has it there in a safe." Regis said. 

"Okay, but keep it quiet.  Some of the Cannonballers are staying on this floor." Marcus said.

"So? Most of those losers are downstairs.". Regis said.

"Better safe than sorry." Marcus said.  

Isabelle and Jennifer were interviewing Lara Croft and her team.

"So, would you ladies say that you could win the race?" Isabelle asked.

"We've all been training for months." Lara said.  "And we all follow the example of two of the best Cannonballers of all time.".

"Yes, Marcie Thatcher and Jill Rivers, right?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah. Their resourcefulness and cunning helped them win the first Cannonball Run." Mirai said.

"And hopefully, things will work out the same for us." Chun-Li said.

"With the looks of the rest of these guys in here, we should have no problem winning." Mai said.

"Rather strong words." Isabelle said. "Well, good luck to you.".

As they were about to leave, Mirai stood up.

"Just a minute." She asked, looking Isabelle over. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look familiar.".

Isabelle smiled and said "I just have one of those faces.  Excuse us.".

Brooke and Isabelle left the table.  "There was something familiar about that girl who stopped you." Brooke said to Isabelle.

"Never mind that now." Isabelle said.  "Let's try and find Yates, McClure and Prinzey.".

Mario, Fox and Samus were sitting at their table.  

"That hedgehog's certainly gonna get a run for his money this year!" Mario said.

"You've got that right!" Fox said.  Sonic wandered over to their table.

"Hi, Mario." He said. "Ready to rumble this year?".

"You'd better believe we are." Samus said.

"Well, just thought I'd wish you good luck.  You'll need it.".

"Luck has nothing to do with it." Mario said. "It's skill that counts, and my team is the most skilled Nintendo has to offer.".

"Well, I'll be seeing you in the race anyway." Sonic said as he shook Mario's hand.

"May the best team win." Mario said.

Beavis and Butthead were walking across the lobby.  They bumped into the Lone Rangers.

"Hey! You guys rocked!" Beavis said.

"Oh, is that so?" Chazz said.  "That time you guys called into the radio station, you told us we sucked!".

"That's 'cause your early stuff did suck!" Butthead replied.

"Oh yeah?" Rex said. "This coming from losers like you two?".

"HEY! We're gonna win this race!" Butthead said. "Us and that guy Corvax and that Nomad dude are gonna kick ass!".

"YEAH! YEAH!" Beavis said.

"We'll see.  You're gonna hear some great tunes from us and the other guys in the Cannonball band." Pip said.

"Beavis! Butthead!" Corvax called across. "Come on! We're heading to the betting room!". 

"Catch you guys later." Butthead said as he and Beavis left.

"What a pair of jerks." Chazz said.

"Hey guys!".  The Rangers' manager Ian The Shark approached them.  "You did great after the address.  You better get some sleep, 'cause there'll be practice tomorrow before the racers set off.  The Red Hot Chilis are already saying that they're gonna wipe the floor with you!".

"Okay, Ian.  Let's go guys." Pip said.

The Cannonball Run Betting Room had a large board with the names of the vehicles on it.  A large computer map was set up so the staff could keep track of the racers.  Some of the Cannonballers had crowded into the room so they could check their odds.

Behind the desk was trucker Jack Burton and his friends Shrek and Donkey.

At this moment, the three Angels and Austin Powers were talking with Shrek and Donkey.

"It's good to see you again, Shrek." Natalie said.

"Aye, and I'm glad to see you girls are racing this year too.  So is this guy your partner?".

"You'd better believe it, man!" Austin said.  "We're ready to win that moolah!".

"Yeah, well Shrek gave you guys pretty good odds." Donkey said.  "You just gotta keep your head in the race.".

"That'll be no problem." Alex said.

"What about our odds?" Asked Carmen as she, Juni and the three WOOHP spies approached the desk.

"Well, considering your excellent record at saving the world, we saw fit to give you guys thirty to one." Shrek said.

"Well that's pretty good." Clover said.

"We'll be coming in first." Juni said.

"We'll see about that." T-Bone said.  "Is that the best you could give us?!" he said to Jack Burton.

"Look, guys. The odds were based on the power of the vehicle, the skill of the drivers and the determination which you have to win." Jack said. "So personally, I thought it was a very fair system.".

"Yeah, but 50 to one!" Raye said. "We could win this race with our eyes closed!".

"Maybe." Jack said.

"Our odds don't look too good either!" Miss Piggy complained.  "I'll have you know that Moi is a very skilled driver.".

"I have no doubt that vous are a very good driver, ma'am." Donkey said. "But can you handle the competition?"

"If any competition gets near me, I'll karate chop them into oblivion!" Piggy replied.

"Out of the way!" a voice yelled.  Strong Bad and the Cheat pushed their way through the crowd.

"Hi Strong Bad." Jack said wearily.

"Nice to see you too, Burton!" Strong Bad replied.  "I just want to see what the odds on El Diablo are.".

Strong Bad took a look at the screen.  He looked outraged.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?!" he demanded.

"Nah, pal. It's supposed to be realistic." Jack said. "I mean come on.  When you drive, most golf carts could overtake you!".

"You'll regret that, Burton!" Strong Bad snapped. "We'll see who's laughing when the race is over!".

Back in the bar, Snake and Ethan were sitting at their table, trying to work out a strategy.  They were also looking at an instruction booklet for the Cheetah.

"Well, we'll be going through Canada first." Snake was saying. "When we hit the States, I'd say we should go via Houston.  That should be quicker.".

"Maybe." Ethan was saying.  "So, what other little surprises does the Cheetah have?".

"Well, according to this, there's an infra-red system." Snake said.  "We can check the rest tomorrow.  Want another drink?".

"It's okay, I'll go get it myself.". Ethan stood up and headed towards the bar.  As he did, he bumped into Secret Squirrel.

"Hi Ethan." Secret said. "So you're here too."

"Secret!" Ethan said. "Great to see you."

"So, I see you're partnered with Snake.  Looks like I may have some competition.". Secret said.

"We've all got competition in this race." Ethan said. "So are you looking forward to it?".

"Is Washington the capital of the USA?" Secret said mischievously.

"Well, I hope you do well." Ethan said as he shook Secret's hand.

"Likewise." Secret replied.

Mathayus, Rath and Amon were eating their dinner.  As usual, Amon was stuffing his face with a lot of food.

"You'll do yourself a mischief one of these days, Amon." Rath said.

"Oh, come on, Rath. I'll be fine." Amon said.

Rath turned to face Mathayus who was drinking his wine.

"So Mathayus, do you think we should have a look at that fuel injection system." He asked.

"There'll be plenty of time for that tomorrow.  I could use a break, especially after listening to you two argue for so long today." Mathayus replied, laughing.

Rath sighed and went back to his meal.

Upstairs, Marcus and Regis had found Brock Yates' office.  After picking the lock, they had entered the office and now they were searching for a safe.

"There's got to be one around here somewhere." Marcus said as he checked behind a painting.

Regis was looking under the carpet in case there was a safe in the floor.  "Well, Marcus, do you think he'd keep the money here.  I mean, he's no dope.  Remember that business last year when the money kept in New York was fake?".

Marcus turned around to face him.  "You could be right. For once.".

Regis stood up. "What do you mean 'for once'?!" he snapped. "It makes sense doesn't it?!".

"Well, maybe we should tell the others." Marcus said. "Let's go.".

In the bar, Donald Sinclair, Scrooge McDuck and Willy Fogg were all having a conversation.

"So, what do you intend to do with the money if you win it?" Scrooge asked Fogg.

"Well, I already have enough money to last me the rest of my life." Fogg said. "So I intend to give my share of the money away to charity.".

"Well I was going to do that too." Scrooge said.

"Yeah, I bet just to get a tax break." Sinclair said.

"Well I didn't know then that the money's tax-free!" Scrooge protested. "What were YOU planning to do with it, Sinclair? Finance another stupid betting game?".

"Actually, I'm going to use my share to build a hospital for ill children." Sinclair said. "I got a rather good feeling after that charity concert in New Mexico.".

"Oh? I could swear I saw you crying when you had to donate money to that." Fogg said.

"Look, let's not fight, alright?" Sinclair said. 

"You three are so pathetic!" Blackadder said as he approached the table.  "You really think you can win that money?!".

"Blackadder." Sinclair said. "I see you haven't forgotten that incident from two years ago.".

"How could I when you tricked me in that card game?!" Blackadder snapped.  "Making me lose half my fortune!".

"So? You would have done the same." Sinclair said.

"Is something wrong with that?" Blackadder said.

"What is it with you, Edmund?" Fogg asked.  "I mean you have pots of money still.  You could give some to charity.".

"What's the point of busting my arse to win that money if I don't keep it?" Blackadder said.  "The race would be as pointless as a spear made of oranges!".

"That's you all over, Blackadder. Always out for number one!" Scrooge snapped.

"You used to be the same, McDuck." Blackadder said.  "Never forget that.  As for the race, we'll just see who wins.".

Blackadder spun on his heel and went away.

At one table, Buckaroo Banzai and New Jersey were in conversation with Ghost Rider.

"So, Danny...I mean Ghost Rider, how has your fight against evil been going?" Buckaroo asked.

"_It has been going very well.  But it is possible that evil will never be fully defeated." Ghost Rider said.  "__The best people like us can do is continue our mission to aid the innocent.  I'm pleased to see that you're taking part, Dr. Banzai."._

"Well, the World Crime League's been quiet for a while." Buckaroo said.  "And the money from the race could go towards many a good cause.".

"Yeah, and some of it could finance some special medical research we've been doing at the Banzai Institute recently." New Jersey said.

"_Very good, but something tells me it will be no easy trip.".  Ghost Rider said. "__I sense the presence of evil-doers nearby."._

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Buckaroo said.  He looked around the bar.  "Where did Tommy get to?".

Perfect Tommy was at the bar.  Priss was sitting there drinking a beer and Tommy was trying to chat her up.

"So you're a singer?" Tommy was saying. "That's great.  I'm in a band myself.".

"Really? How interesting." Priss said as she tried to ignore him.

"So, what's Tokyo like nowadays? I haven't been there for a long time.  Maybe after the race, we could go there together.".

"I doubt it." Priss said.

"Would you be interested in having a ride in the winning vehicle of the Cannonball.  The Maelstrom's got what it takes." Tommy said.

Priss turned to face Tommy.  "Look pal, you might stand a better chance of winning the Cannonball if you spent less time chasing girls.  As for the winning vehicle, you haven't seen the PCJ-600.  In my experience, two-wheeled vehicles are much faster.".

"Well, we'll see." Tommy said.  "But would you be interested in..".

"The only thing I'm interested in right now is finishing my drink and getting some rest, so why don't you just take yourself off?".

Tommy walked away from the bar.

"Better luck next time." He thought to himself.

The Warners were talking to the Mask at his table.  

"So, are you looking forward to this race?" Mask asked.

"You bet!" Yakko said. "It beats being locked in the tower at Burbank!".

"We're going to do the best we can to win.  Then we can get that money and have a huge party.".  Dot said.

"Yeah, have lots of food!" Wakko said, trying not to drool.

"This race is gonna be SSSMOKIN!" the Mask said.  "If I win this time, my money will probably be gone before I get in the car!".

"Why? What are you gonna spend it on?" Yakko asked.

The Mask thought for a second, and then said "I haven't really thought about it.".

At the Simpsons' table Marge was unhappy again.

"I don't believe it!" she said. "They allow kids to drink alcohol here?!".

"Sure." Bart said. "Dad and I both had beers last year.".

"HOMER!" Marge yelled. "How could you let him?".

"Oh, Marge, lighten up!" Homer said. "It didn't do him any harm.  Besides,  I ordered him non-alcoholic beer.".

"Oh, that's a relief." Marge said.

"WHAT!" Bart yelled. "I got ripped off!".

"Hey, do you really think I'm dumb enough to let you drink real beer?" Homer said

"Well, Bart, at least you didn't end up with a hangover." Lisa said.

"I'm just not sure if you should be drinking, Homey." Marge said. "I mean, alcohol slows down your reactions.  If you're gonna be driving...."

"Well, Marge, if it makes you feel better, why don't you take the wheel when we set off tomorrow?" Homer said.

"Hmmm, I don't know." Marge said. "Remember that I had a road rage problem when we had that SUV?".

"Marge, I thought you said you could have fun." Homer said.  "You can't keep worrying about every little thing.".

"Well, okay." Marge said. "I'll drive us through the States, but you take over when we get to South America.".

"Deal." Homer said.

Near the entrance to the bar, Marcus and Regis were reporting to some of the Dolls.

"You really think that's possible?" Sayuri asked.

"Well it was Regis who thought of it, so I'm not sure." Marcus said.

"Maybe, but it is plausible that Yates and the others would have kept the location of the money top secret.". said Elizabeth.

"We'll find out soon enough." Nastassja said. "Isabelle and Brooke are interviewing Yates and McClure now.".

Across the room, Isabelle was talking to Brock and J.J.

"So, Mr. Yates, it must indeed be a great feeling to see the Cannonball Run going on again.". 

"Yes, it is." Brock said. "The Cannonball has always been close to my heart as it allows people to enjoy themselves like they never have before.".

"The race is more popular now than it ever was before." J.J. said. "My partner and I both had great fun on the race before.  I admit that I'm a bit envious of this year's racers.  I'd love to be out there with them.".

"Mr. Yates, we really need to ask you a question about the prize money." Brooke said.  "We know that there were numerous attempts to steal the money last year.  I trust that this year you are taking the necessary precautions to protect it?".

"Yes, we are." Brock said. "The location of the prize money this year is a complete secret.  I can tell you that the money is in the hands of a man I can trust.".

"Would you care to elaborate on that a bit?" Isabelle asked.

"I apologise, but I can't tell you any more." Brock said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to.".

Brock and J.J. walked away.

Lee and Carter were standing at the jukebox, having a disagreement.

"Carter, I think I should choose, since I've got the change." Lee said.

"What, so you can put more damn Beach Boys stuff on?!" Carter said.

"You said you liked them." Lee said.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna hear them 24/7!". 

"I played that Michael Jackson CD of yours on the way here!" Lee said.  "Now I think it's my turn!".

"You can play your music on the trip, can't you!" Carter retorted.

A large shadow fell over the two.  They turned to find themselves face to face with the Terminator.

"I would like to play some music." He said flatly.

Lee and Carter both looked pale.  They both moved to let the Terminator past.

"Be our guest." Said Lee.

"Yeah, we've got plenty of tunes in our car." Carter said.

"Thank you." The Terminator replied.

The Terminator put a coin in the jukebox and 'Bad To The Bone' started playing.

Sam, Alex and Clover were heading back into the bar.  Suddenly, Clover stopped and her jaw dropped.

"GUYS! Look over there!" she said, pointing

The other girls looked in the direction she pointed.

"Is that Leo diCaprio, Ben Affleck and Keanu Reeves?" Alex asked.

"It so totally is!" Clover said.  "I'm gonna go talk to them.".

"Clover, there's no time." Sam said.

"I don't care." Clover said.  "I'm gonna make some time.".

Clover headed over to the three actors' table.

"Uh, are you guys busy?" she asked.

"Not at all." Leonardo said. "Can we help you?".

"Are you guys racing in the Cannonball too?" Clover asked.

"That we are." Keanu said.  "Good luck to you in the race.".

"Oh, thanks!" Clover said. "Good luck to you guys too! Uh, I was wondering, could I..".

"Sure you can have an autograph." Ben said as he took out a pad and started writing on it.

Clover was ecstatic.

"It'll cost you $50." Ben added.

Clover's smile faded.  She sighed and took out her wallet.

In a corridor on the first floor, Beetlejuice and the Jackass crew were getting ready to perform a stunt.

"We're just doing this to leave the mark of Jackass on this place." Johnny said.

"Well I hope it's not gonna take long." Beetlejuice said. "I need a drink!"

"We just need you to give the thing a HUGE push." Chris said.  "You're powerful enough to do it.".

"Okay." Beetlejuice said. "Are Ryan and Wee Man ready?".

"We're here." Ryan said as he exited the room pushing a shopping trolley.  Wee Man was sitting in it, wearing a crash helmet.  Ryan was also wearing a crash helmet.

"Okay, guys.  Climb aboard." Steve-O said.

In the bar, Victor Prinzey had approached Sora and his friends at their table.

"Hi Sora, how are you?" he asked.

"Victor, it's good to see you again." Sora said.

"So, are these your friends?".

"Yes, this is Cid, Riku and Kairi." Sora said.

The others all shook Victor's hand.

"It's good to finally meet you, Mr. Prinzey." Cid said.  "Sora's told us a lot about you.".

"So you're the original Captain Chaos." Kairi said.

"Yes, you could say that." Victor said.  "To be Captain Chaos, you have to look inside yourself and find the courage to do things that you wouldn't normally do.".

"I just don't think that that's necessary for Sora, sir." Riku said. "Because, having seen him in action, I can tell you that he's pretty courageous on his own.  He's a skilled fighter.".

"Maybe.  But Captain Chaos has become part of the Cannonball mythology now." Sora said. "People expect to see him.".

"True, and people still root for him.  Everybody needs heroes." Victor said.

"Well, Victor, I'd like to thank you for showing me the way." Sora said. "But I'm just hoping I can win.".

"Well, Sora, just do the best you can.  That's all anyone can ask of you." Victor said.  "But 'Him' will not let you down. I assure you.".

"And you'll be in good hands, Sora.  We'll take care of you." Cid said.

"Thanks, guys." Sora said, smiling.

"Okay, are you guys ready?" Beetlejuice asked.

"Ready." Wee Man and Ryan chorused.

"Okay, here goes.".  Beetlejuice turned one of his hands into a large mallet.  He drew it back and whacked the trolley.  The trolley was propelled forward at great speed.

"COMING THROUGH!" Ryan yelled as they sped along the corridor.  They passed through the door leading to the stairs and shot down them.  

"WATCH OUT!" cried Wee Man.  Marcus and Regis, who were walking across the lobby quickly jumped out of the way as the trolley passed them and crashed into a wall.

"What in the hell was that?!" Marcus said.

"Must be a moron convention on!" Regis said.

Wee Man and Ryan picked themselves up.

"That kicked ass!" Ryan said.

"You got that right." Wee Man said.

Ali G walked past them into the bar.

"Awright, people." He said. "Remember, lights out at midnight, so you'll be fresh and ready for tomorrow.  You'll have the chance to work on your vehicles then, before da race begins at 9 pm.".

The Cannonballers all nodded as they ordered some more drinks.  They were all ready to go.

The Dolls were talking among themselves.  "What do we do?" Vivien asked.

"Obviously, we'll have to find out who this man Brock Yates gave the money to is." Jennifer said.

"I think that some of us should stay here and try to gain information while some of us go out on the road to stop the race." Brooke said.

"Yes." Isabelle said. "And didn't Jennifer say Mr. Luthor had a plan?".

"That's right." Jennifer said. "Marcus and Regis are on their way out now to photograph the license plates of the race cars.".

"Foyt and Mr. Benedict will be here soon." Vivien said. "Everyone else is ready to go.".

The Dolls laughed to themselves as they thought of getting their hands on the money.

In the garage, Kronk and Launchpad were just looking over the cars.  Kronk was checking the Serpent's engine when Marcus and Regis entered, both holding Polaroid cameras.

"Can we help you guys with something?" Kronk asked.

"If it's okay, we'd just like to get photos of the cars for the paper." Regis said.

"Sure, go ahead." Launchpad said.

Marcus and Regis laughed to themselves as they started to snap photographs of the cars' license plates.  After some photos were taken, Regis took out a pager and pressed a button on it.

On a dark highway in Canada, a black Ferrari 308 was cruising along the road.  Driving it was Mr. Benedict.  Seated next to him was Alice J. Foyt.  Benedict heard the beep of his pager and he picked it up off the dashboard.  

"It's from Marcus and Regis." He said. "Stage One of the plan is complete.  They're taking photos of the license plates.".

"Brilliant!" Foyt said. "So, they'll meet us ten miles away from the dome and give us the photos.".

"Yes, and then we'll inform the authorities, and thus give our Cannonballer friends a spot of bother.".  Benedict said.  "That presidential decree may exonerate them from crimes, but that's not to say that they can't get speeding tickets.".

"And that will slow them down a bit.  Maybe they can get arrested too.  That'll slow them down even more." Foyt said.

"And allow us more time to try and get that money.". Benedict said, smiling.  "And if the cops don't stop them, we will!".

Early the next morning, the Cannonballers were all ready to start the race.  The day was spent making preparations.  Already, a huge crowd had come from the United States and Canada and were crowded around the huge stage that had been erected for the band.

"Well, folks, the race starts at Nine o'clock this evening, and expectations are high.  You can almost reach out and touch the excitement today!" Kat said into the camera.

"The Cannonball band is getting ready to perform." Lazlow said. "Once again, there's a hell of a line-up.  Ozzy Osbourne, Tom Jones, Burt Bacharach, Elton John, the Red Hot Chili Peppers, Nickelback, Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, the Backstreet Boys, Christina Aguilera, U2, Avril Lavigne, Clarence Clemons, Ice-T, Dr. Dre, Aerosmith and LA's own Lone Rangers!".

"That doesn't m-m-ake sense." Max said. "There's three of them, so they're hardly 'lone'!".

"Yeah, they've heard that before Max." Misty said.  "Anyway, things are certainly heating up!  I think the band are gonna give us a little number now, to kick off the festivities!".

Up on stage, the Lone Rangers were speaking with the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"So are you guys ready?" Chazz asked.

"You bet we're ready!" Anthony Kiedis said. "We're gonna rock this place like it's never been rocked before!".

"Yeah, especially with Ozzy in the band, and Aerosmith!" Flea said.

"Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?" Rex asked.  "WE'RE meant to be the leaders after all.".

"We'll see." Said Chad Smith.  

"Are you guys gonna do the Sockman thing?" Pip asked. "That was so cool!".

"Knock it off, Pip!" Rex snapped.

Ian the Shark and Ozzy Osbourne walked up to the two groups.

"Hope you guys aren't cutting lumps out of each other." Ian said.  "You're on in a few minutes.".

"Yeah, the band's relying on you guys to give us a hell of a start!" Ozzy said.

"Don't worry." Said Anthony. "We're ready to go!".

A few minutes later, Ali G came to the front of the stage.  "Awright, people!" He said into the mike.  "The festivities have begun!  Here to open up the show, we have the Lone Rangers and the Red Hot Chili Peppers!".

The crowd erupted as the two bands took the stage.  

"ALRIGHT!" yelled Flea. "HERE WE GO!".

Well I'm a mean machine, I'm the kind you don't wanna meet  
My middle name is trouble, I'm a danger in the street  
My motor's in overdrive, I've got my pedal to the floor  
I never get enough, I'm always comin' back for more  
  
Here I come, better step aside  
I said here I come, comin' at you live  
I'm comin' atcha live  
  
The only one you want, I never give a warning twice  
Well anything could happen like the rollin' of the dice  
  
Here I come, you better step aside  
I said here we come, we're comin' at you live  
  
Comin' at you live - comin' atcha live  
Comin' at you live - comin' atcha live  
Comin' at you live - you better step aside  
Comin' at you live - ow! ow!

Comin' at you live - comin' atcha live  
Comin' at you live - comin' atcha live  
Comin' at you live - you better step aside  
Comin' at you live - comin' atcha live  
Comin' at you live - comin' atcha live  
Comin' at you live - comin' atcha live  
Comin' at you live - step aside, step aside  
Comin' at you live - 'cos here I come!

"Cumin' Atcha Live" by Tesla.

In the garage, the Cannonballers were all gathered around Launchpad and Kronk, who were holding a basket full of numbered tokens.

"Okay, people, you've all been given your cards for the punching of the clock." Launchpad said.

"So, now you just have to draw a number to determine the order in which you will be leaving." Kronk said.  "Now, no pushing. One at a time.".

A member of each team drew a token from the basket and returned to their teams.

"Okay, guys!" Riku said. "We're leaving third!".

"Who's ahead of us?" Sora asked.

"Those girls in the Lamborghini and the guys in the black Chevy." Riku said.

"Memphis Raines and Dom Toretto?" Cid asked.

"Yeah." Said Riku.

"Well, at least we're ahead of those Team Rocket jerks." Kairi said.

Team Rocket were sitting around the Direwolf.  

"Sixth in line!" Domino was saying.  "Well we can catch up no problem!".

"Yeah!" Meowth said. "As long as we pass those brats and the old geezer, I'll be happy!".

Meanwhile, Bugs Bunny and his team were talking to Lara and her team.  

"So, you ladies are Cannonballers too?" Bugs asked.

"You bet we are." Chun-Li said.

"I asked because, my partner wanted to ask you something.".  Bugs turned to Daffy.  Marvin and Wile E. were standing nearby.  Both were trying desperately not to drool at the sight of the girls.

"Well, I was wondering, if any of you would be interested in riding in the winning vehicle." Daffy said.  He too was smitten with the ladies.

"Winning vehicle?" Mai said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Well, hopefully anyway." Daffy said. "After all, it's a hard thing to do, going all over the world." He turned to face Marvin and Wile E.

"Isn't it hard, guys?". He asked.

"It certainly is." Marvin said as he took off his helmet and held it over a certain area of his body.

"Well, we'll see who the winner is." Lara said. "You guys haven't seen our equipment".

Daffy blushed a little and mumbled "Unfortunately.".

"Come on, guys. Let's go." Bugs said.

Ten miles away from the dome, a blue Subaru pulled up alongside the black Ferrari.  Regis and Marcus got out and approached the Ferrari.

"Here are the photos." Regis said as he handed the pics to Ms. Foyt.

"Well done.  The others are standing by.  How about you guys?". She asked.

"We're going into the field to stop the racers.  Five of the Dolls are doing the same, but Elizabeth and Jennifer are staying with Yates and the others to try and find out where he's keeping the money.".  Marcus said.

"Okay. Let's do it!" Benedict said as he smiled widely.

That night, at nine o'clock, the racers' vehicles were all outside the dome, ready to go.  They were lined up in the order they had picked to leave.  The Road Kill was at the top of the line.

Dominic revved the engine.

"What a rush!" he said to himself.  "This is gonna be great!".

"Yeah!" said Memphis.  "I hear Brock, J.J. and Victor are gonna give us the send-off.".

In fourth place in the line was the Maniac.  Kid Rock was finishing off a phone call.

"There, I've let the school know I can't come to the next PTA meeting." He said.

"PTA Meeting?" Darkwing asked, surprised.

"Hey, just 'cause I'm a rocker doesn't mean I'm not a responsible parent!" Kid Rock said.  He turned to B.D. Joe who was at the wheel.

"You ARE gonna take the shortcut through Toronto to get us to the States aren't you, Joe?".

"Hey, we're in this to win, ain't we?" Joe asked.  "If you gonna be a bear, be a big grizzly!".

"YEAH!" Kid Rock and DW yelled.

In front of the desk with the clock on it, Brock, J.J. and Victor stood and addressed the racers.

"Alright, people, this is it!" Brock said. "No turning back.  Once again, history is about to be made! Myself and the other organisers of the race would like to wish you all the best of luck!".

"Have fun and try to come back in one piece!" J.J. added.

"Okay! Fire 'em up and let's get the show on the road!" Victor yelled.

With that, the Road Kill roared forward so Memphis could punch the clock.  After this, the huge black car sped off into the night.  

"Well, there goes the first racer!" Lazlow said into the camera.  "And the others will soon be snapping at their heels!"

"It's been predicted that by this time tomorrow, they'll have crossed the Canadian border into the US of A!" Misty said.  

"But what I want to know is, who will be our winner?" Max Headroom said.

"We'll just have to wait and see." Kat said.  "In the meantime, here is Nickelback, performing Judas Priest's 'Heading Out To The Highway'.".

The Infernus pulled up to the table.  Mirai quickly ran out and punched their ticket in the clock.  She leaped back in the car.

"Gun it, Lara!" she yelled.  The Lamborghini roared off as the band begun to play.

Well I've said it before, and I'll say it again  
You get nothing for nothing: expect it when  
You're backseat driving, and your hands ain't on the wheel  
It's easy to go along with the crowd,  
And find later on that your say ain't allowed  
Oh that's the way to find what you've been missing

The Phantom was next.  Riku punched the ticket, then the car disappeared in a blur as Sora yelled "DUN! DUN! DUN!".  The Maniac, then the BF Injection were next.

"Well, here we go!" Steve Irwin yelled. "I hope we see some nice critters in Africa!".

"We won't have time to try and get close, Steve!" Mick Dundee said as he got out the ticket.  "We're trying to win after all!".

The Direwolf was the next up.

"Well, here's hoping we get there first." James said.

"If anyone gets in our way, we'll kick their butts from here to the moon!" Jessie replied.

Behind them was El Diablo.  "Okay, guys here we go!" Homestar said.

"Hey, Marzipan." Strong Bad said. "If we win this thing…."

"Forget it, Strong Bad!" Marzipan replied. "I've already told you that I would never go out with you!".

"Then maybe I shouldn't give you a cut of the money!" Strong Bad replied.

"You wouldn't dare!" Marzipan replied.

"We'll see." Strong Bad said.

So I'm heading out to the highway  
I got nothing to lose at all  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take a chance before I fall  
A chance before I fall!

  
You can hang in a left or hang in a right  
The choice it is yours to do as you might  
The road is open wide to place your bidding  
Now, wherever you turn, wherever you go  
If you get it wrong, at least you can know  
There's miles and miles to put it back together!

Inside the Serpent, Blackadder revved the engine.

"Before we start this race, Baldrick, I just want you to know that any 'cunning plans' you come up with are mostly going to be ignored, unless they are actually any good.".

"Oh, fine, sir." Baldrick replied.

Further back in the line, the Blue Devil and the Muscle Car were getting ready to mover up as the line moved on.  In the Muscle Car, the Dizzy Devil was so excited he couldn't sit still.

"FUN! FUN!" he yelled.

"Hey, chill, Diz." Buster said. "Of course it's gonna be fun!".

In the Dragon, Miss Piggy was getting ready to go as well.  "

"This is it!" She said.

"You're in for a great time, Piggy, we assure you." Kermit said.

Animal had his face pressed against the back window.

"WOMAN! WOMAN!" he yelled.  Behind them was the Silver Streak.  Animal was looking at Sam and Clover who were in the front seat.

"Oh, grody!" Clover said. "That guy is SO freaky!".

"Don't worry." Sam said. "Things should be okay.".  More and more of the cars roared on as the line grew shorter.  By this stage, the first 15 vehicles had gone.

In the Cheetah, Snake and Ethan were ready.

"Aren't you gonna turn on the headlights?" Snake asked.

"Hey, why let the authorities know where we are?" Ethan replied.  

"Ethan, we're still at the North Pole.  There's no cops around for a hundred miles." Snake said.

"Well, I also want to give the infra-red system a try out.".

"Okay." Snake said. "Engaging.".  The interior of the car went dark, but the windscreen became an infra-red screen.

"Right. Let's go!".  Ethan said.

And I'm heading out to the highway  
I got nothing to lose at all  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take a chance before I fall  
A chance before I fall!  
On the highway! On the highway!  
  
Making a curve or taking the strain  
On the decline, or out on the wain  
Oh everybody breaks down sooner or later  
We'll put it to rights, we'll square up and mend.  
Back on your feet to take the next bend!  
You weather every storm that's coming atcha!

In the Banshee, Lee pressed some switches on the dashboard.  "Alright, that's the booster engaged." He said.  "With the car partly controlled by computer, things should be easy.".

"Well, if anything goes wrong, at least we're both pretty good behind the wheel." Carter said.

Behind them, the Freeway growled.  As the line moved up, the Terminator turned to face the Typhoon which was behind him.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" he said as he moved the bike forward.

"Don't be so sure!" Dylan yelled as the bike drove away.

One by one, the cars disappeared into the night.

Brock Yates gazed after them.  "Godspeed, Cannonballers." He said as the last vehicle, the Deluxo, lifted into the air and flew away.  "Good luck to all of you.".

Inside the Deluxo, Marty was saying "We've gotta hurry if we're to catch up with those guys!".

"Don't worry, Marty." Clara said. "This thing's full of surprises.".

"We may not be able to travel in time when we hit 88 mph anymore." Doc said. "But you're still gonna see some serious shit!".

And I'm heading out to the highway  
I got nothin' to lose at all  
I'm gonna do it my way  
Take a chance before I fall  
Yes, I'm heading out to the highway,  
I got nothing to lose at all.  
I got nothing to lose at all!

So, the fourth Cannonball had begun.  Up ahead of the racers lay at least six months of hard work as they drove all over the world.  Who would be the winner?  Only time would tell, but everyone was going to give all they had.

TO BE CONTINUED.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: There you go.  Please R & R.

  
  


  
  
  



	4. Stateside Scramble

CANNONBALL RUN 4:  HIGH OCTANE

By The Turbo Man

CHAPTER 4:

STATESIDE SCRAMBLE

NOTE: This is a long chapter. I'm not sure if later chapters will be just as long or not.

The telephone rang in the office of police captain Thaddeus Harris.  He picked it up.

"Harris speaking." he said.

"Hello, Captain." an English-accented voice on the phone said.  "Are you aware that the Cannonball Run has begun again?".

Harris suddenly sat up in his chair.

"Who is this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Who I am is not important right now." the voice replied. "Let's just say that I'm a concerned citizen.  I have some information which may be useful to you.".

"What information?" Harris asked.

"Some license plate numbers, so you'll know which vehicles are the Cannonball vehicles.".

"Look, pal, I don't want to get in trouble with the President." Harris said.

"Do you intend to let a bunch of traffic menaces cause destruction and get rewarded for it?" the voice asked.  "Think about it.  If you catch them, you could give them enough traffic citations to make sure they never drive again!".

Harris thought about it. He sighed and reached for a pad and pencil.

"Okay, give me those numbers.".

Five minutes later,  in the black Ferrari which was parked near the police station, Mr. Benedict hung up his cellphone and smiled.

"Perfect." he said. "That should cause our friends a spot of bother.".

"If that moron Harris can handle it.  He was pathetic during the last race!" Foyt said.  "Still, at least he's dedicated to his job.".

"Well, Marcus, Regis and the others are all in the field already and we have other agents standing by." Benedict said.  "Shall we go find ourselves a Cannonballer?".

"Oh yeah." Foyt said smiling as she reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a Desert Eagle pistol.

Benedict reached in and took out his Mac 10 and slid a magazine into it.  He smiled to himself.

At the Cannonball Dome, the commentators were addressing the camera.

"Alright, people." Kat said. "It's official.  It's now nine o'clock in the morning, about 36 hours after the Cannonballers set out."

"It took a little more than 24 hours, but our racers  have now entered the US.  They will proceed south into South America and continue around the world! Right now, some racers are heading south through the States via Washington, others are going via New York.". Said Max

"Things are certainly heating up." Lazlow said. "Members of the band are already in the betting room checking things out!".

"Yeah, I hope Jack and Shrek are better at crowd control than our previous bookies." Misty said, giggling.

"Now, let's check how things are going in there." said Kat.

In the betting room, the band members were all shouting at once.

"This doesn't look good." said Shrek.

"Well, you know what Ol' Jack does at a time like this?" Jack Burton said mischievously.

"No, what do you do?" Donkey asked.

Jack took out a hard hat and put it on. Shrek and Donkey looked confused.  Jack then pulled out an Uzi and fired it into the ceiling above his head.

The musicians immediately ducked down. Some plaster fell from the ceiling.  The hard hat protected Jack from it.

"Alright, now." Jack said. "Now that we've all calmed down a little, what do you guys have to ask?".

The musicians got to their feet and approached the counter.  First was Chad Kroeger of Nickelback.

"The band and I bet on the Behemoth.  How's it holding out?".

Jack turned to look at the board.

"They're currently running in sixth place, but they're gaining on the Esperanto fast." Jack said.

"Who's in first?" Burt Bacharach asked. "I hope it's the Infernus 'cause I bet quite a bit on them.".

"Well the Infernus is very high up in the ranking." Shrek said.  "But in first right now is the Cobalt.".

"That's great." Dr. Dre said. "I bet about ten grand on them!".

"Well, guys, things look good so far." Donkey said. "Just try not to give yourselves heart attacks.".

The door to the room opened and Ozzy Osbourne stuck his head in.

"Hey, are you guys coming back on stage or not?! We've got a $%#@*  show to do!".

"We're just checking our bets!" Nick of Backstreet Boys said.

"Yeah, and the fans are just waiting to hear some music!" Ozzy said. "Now come on, for God's sake!".

The musicians trooped out.

Up in his office, Brock Yates was speaking on the phone.

"Is the money safe, Mr. X?" he said.

"Yes, Brock. Rest assured that I'll keep it safe until the end of the race." Mr. X replied.

"After last year, I'm glad we've taken precautions to make sure that our racers are safe." Brock said.

"Don't worry Brock. I'm in contact with our people." Mr. X said. "They'll be ready to act."

"Okay." Brock said.  "Goodbye for now.".

In his rented apartment in New York, Mr. X turned to face two people that he had hired to help in the Cannonball.

"So you say it's believed that Lex Luthor and his partners want to steal the money?".

"That's right, sir." The Blue Falcon replied.  "Are you sure it was wise not to inform the Cannonballers about this?".

"Falcon, they've got enough to worry about.  We and the other guys can take care of those thugs!" Dynomutt said.

"Don't be so cocky." Mr. X warned. "These people are tough.".

"Well, we'll do our best sir.". Blue Falcon said.

This bloody road remains a mystery  
This sudden darkness fills the air  
What are we waiting for?  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we waiting for?  
We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible  
  
This shattered dream you cannot justify  
We're gonna scream until we're satisified  
What are we running for?  
We've got the right to be angry  
What are we running for?  
When there's no where we can run to anymore  
  
We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible  
  
Won't anybody help us?  
What are we running for?  
When there's no where, no where we can run to anymore  
  
We can't afford to be innocent  
Stand up and face the enemy  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible  
And with the power of conviction  
There is no sacrifice  
It's a do or die situation  
We will be Invincible

Invincible by Pat Benatar

The Phantom sped through Seattle, with Cid at the wheel.

"Okay, here we go!" he said. "Got two guys in front of us and the rest behind us.  We gotta put the peddle to the metal!".

"This is great!" Sora yelled. "We're gonna win this aren't we?".  

"You bet we are!" Cid yelled back. "You want to give Him a go yet, Sora?!".

"No, not yet. Wait till the time is right." Sora replied.

"Let me have a go, Cid. I can handle it!" Riku shouted.

"Okay, as soon as we hit Frisco, you take over! But Sora gets a go before that".

"That's fine." Riku said.

Kairi looked in the mirror.  "The Stinger 2 is coming up behind us." she announced, but they're taking it easy by the look of things.".

"Well, we can take care of them." Cid said. "Let's get going."

Cid put his foot down on the accelerator.

In the Stinger 2, Tommy was driving and listening to the tape he'd brought along.

"Video killed the radio star." he sang along.

"You really like the 80's stuff don't you Tommy?" Chili asked.

"Well I was let out of the joint in '86. There were some great tunes playing then. God, I remember when rap was still an underground thing, and now it's everywhere!".

"Yeah, well, is there anything more contemporary in your collection?".

"Hey, I hope you don't mean any of that techno crap!" Tommy said. ""Cause that sure as shit ain't music!".

"Hey, what do you take me for?" Chili said. "I hate that crap, too. I meant stuff like Tom Jones or that."

"Hey, you want to hear Jones, I'll tune in to the Cannonball band's frequency sometime.  I once did a few favours for that band Love Fist you know.".

"Yeah, but look what happened to them thanks to their lead singer's ego." Chili said.

Tommy sped the car up a bit as they headed towards Washington. 

About ten miles behind the Stinger 2, the Maniac was running neck and neck with the High Roller.

"This guy's pretty tough to get past." BD Joe said. 

"So, we can beat this guy!" Kid Rock yelled. "Right, DW?".

Darkwing Duck didn't hear Kid Rock as he was busy speaking on a cellphone.

"Honest, Gosalyn!" he said. "I'll be fine and we'll both have a lot of money.  Yes, I know that Steelbeak is making plans again but I'm sure the city can survive without me for a while.".

"Hey, DW, will you knock that off!" Kid Rock yelled.

DW put his hand over the phone and said "Do you mind? I'm talking to my daughter. I didn't bother you when you called the school!".

"Well, we're trying to concentrate on passing this green-faced geek!" BD Joe said. "Come on, bro, think of somethin'!".

"Duh!" DW said. "Just swerve a little. That'll throw him off!".

"What do you think, KR?" Joe asked.

"Do it!" Kid Rock replied.  Joe swerved the Maniac a little to the left and the High Roller was forced a bit off the road.  

The Maniac sped on.

"Oh, you guys have made yourselves an enemy!" The Mask promised as he steered his car back onto the highway.

"Let's go get 'em, right Milo?".

Milo barked in agreement and the High Roller pursued the Maniac down the highway.

In his office, Captain Harris yelled into the police radio.

"Attention all units!" he said. "The Cannonball Run has started.  The racers have entered the States. I want them all caught and booked for their speeding. The reputation of the American police force depends upon you! I'm sending you the license plate numbers through the computer! Go get 'em.".

In their police car, a few miles outside Washington, Johnny Bravo and Zapp Brannigan replied.

"10/4, Captain! You can count on us!". Brannigan said. "Okay, Johnny, let's catch ourselves a Cannonballer.".

"What are Cannonballers? A bowling team?"  Johnny asked.

"No, birdbrain, they're illegal racers. Traffic fiends!".

"Uh, okay." Johnny said.  The Infernus whooshed past them.  

"A red Lamborghini." Johnny said. "That's one of them!".

"Let's nab 'em!" Zapp yelled as he put his foot down.  

In the Infernus, Mai noticed that they were being chased.

"Here we go." she said, as she flicked the NOS booster on.  "Hope they can keep up."

"Cops are nothing if not persistent." Lara said as the car rocketed forward.

"Okay." Zapp said. "They want a chase, we'll show them a chase.". The cop car took off after the Infernus.

"Any other Cannonballers near us?" Mirai asked.

"The ones on this route mostly still have to pass through DC." Chun-Li replied. 

In a parking lot outside a casino in Las Vegas, Marcus and Regis were standing near their car, waiting for the arrival of two of their friends.

"You sure these guys can help us?" Regis asked.

"They've never let us down before." Marcus replied.

A black Lincoln Continental pulled up to the pair.  Out of it got two gangster-types in black suits.  Their names were Fingers Freddy and Diamond Jim.

"Okay, so who do you guys owe money to this time?" Diamond Jim asked in his Cockney accent.

"No one."  Marcus said. "We've got a proposition for you guys.".

"Yeah, well we'd better see some money out of it this time." Freddy said.

"Oh, you will, fellas." Regis said. "You'll be working for Lex Luthor and his partners.".

The two thugs both looked pleased.

"Great. So what's the operation." Jim asked.

"You know the Cannonball Run is on." Marcus said. "We just have to look after the racers.  Make sure some harm comes to them."

"Well, that's our speciality." Freddy said.  "Those guys will soon know what it feels like to be on the receiving end of a sledgehammer.".  

"Right." Regis said. "You guys can leave your car behind.  We've prepared a vehicle for you.  Let's go.".

In Washington, the Phantom had caught up with some of the others.  Right now, they were speeding along near Capitol Hill.

"Okay, guys, now I think we should be careful not to wreck the city.".  Riku said. "I doubt that the President would appreciate it.".

"We'll be fine, my friend!" Sora yelled as he steered the car. He was now wearing the Captain Chaos mask. "Captain Chaos knows what he is doing!".

Behind them, the Direwolf appeared.

"It's those insolent little twerps!" Domino yelled. "Think we should teach 'em some manners?".

"You bet!" Jessie yelled. "Let's give 'em a taste of our laser headlights!".

"Here we go!" James said as he pressed a button on the dashboard.  A laser beam shot from the Direwolf's headlights and hit the back of the Phantom.  The black car seemed unharmed, but Cid looked back, annoyed.

"It's those Rocket jerks!" he yelled. "I do believe they're challenging us. Shall we accept?".

"We certainly shall!" Sora yelled. "Riku, battle stations!".

"Check!" Riku said as he turned the key in the 'battle mode' ignition.  He climbed up into the laser gun bay as the protective dome closed over Sora.

"Okay, here we go!" Riku said as the chair swivelled around to face their pursuers.  He trained the crosshairs in on the Direwolf.

"Let's give them a taste of the electro-shock." he said as he turned the weapon setting to 'ES'.  A streak of electricity was shot from the gun to the Direwolf.

The Rockets panicked as the electrical system of their car was zapped.

"Those little bastards!" James yelled." They're trying to kill us!".

"Don't panic!" Domino yelled as she tried to calm down.  "It's just a brief burst.  I'll just bring us to a stop.".

The Direwolf braked and the Rockets all took deep breaths.

"Those guys are playin' to win alright.". Meowth said. "We'd better be careful.".

"If I'd wanted to be shocked I'd go after that stupid Pikachu again!" Jessie said angrily. "Those brats will pay for that!".

"First, I'll have to check the car. We don't want to go ahead with a faulty vehicle.". Domino said.

Suddenly, the Esperanto sped past them, followed by the Behemoth.

"Are you kidding?!" James yelled. "Those others will get ahead of us!".

"We've got no other choice!" Domino snapped back.

In the Esperanto, Willy Fogg was taking things easy.

"Well, this is quite an enjoyable drive so far.". He said.

"You're being very calm." Dogtanian said. 

"Well there's really no point in getting all fired up. That could make you make mistakes." Willy said.

"How are we doing, Rigadon?" Pip asked.

"So far, Monsieur, we have made it to Washington in just a bit over 36 hours. Very good progress in my opinion.".

"Excellent." Fogg said.  They heard a loud whoop from behind them.  The huge Behemoth passed them and they all gaped as they saw Ryan, Steve-O and Wee Man being pulled along behind it on bungee cords, riding on skateboards.

"It's those Jackass fellows." Fogg said. "Would you chaps say that they have a certain joie d'vivre?".

"That's one way of putting it." Dogtanian said. "I'd say they more than likely have a severe case of masochism.".

"Yeah, or insanity." Pip said.  The four laughed.

In the Behemoth, Beetlejuice looked in the rear view mirror at the skateboarders.

"Are those guys doin' okay?" he asked Johnny.

"Yeah, they're alright." Johnny said. "Do you think we should bring them back in now?".

"Nah. Give 'em a few minutes more." Chris said.

Out on the boards, Steve-O and Wee Man were whooping loudly.  Ryan was having fun too, but was mumbling to himself.

"Why am I always such a god damn team player?! It always gets me into trouble!".

The vehicles sped past the White House. In the Oval office, the President was watching through a pair of binoculars.

"Giving it your all as usual, my friends." he said to himself. "Godspeed to all of you.".

Meanwhile, Foyt and Benedict were speeding along towards New York, where many of the other racers were going.  Benedict looked up ahead.  In front of them, the Maelstrom was speeding along.

"Our first customer of the day." Benedict said smugly.

"Excellent." Foyt said. She got her gun ready.  

"No gunplay just yet, Commander." Benedict said. "Let's play with them a little first. You said some Cannonballers can fly?"

"That's right."

"Well, Isabelle and Brooke are standing by just in case. Contact them and make sure they're ready.".

Foyt picked up her walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Unit Alpha to Unit Epsilon, do you read?".

"Loud and clear." Isabelle's voice came through the radio.

"We're behind that red and white." Foyt said.  "We're gonna engage them.  You're above us, so prepare to attack if they go sky high.".

"Roger." Isabelle replied.  

In the Maelstrom, Buckaroo was driving. He looked in the rear view mirror and saw the Ferrari coming up behind him.

"That's strange." He said. "That's not a Cannonballer.".

"Could be an undercover cop."  New Jersey said. "Let's lose 'em.".

Buckaroo put his foot down and the Maelstrom picked up speed.  The Ferrari stuck with them.

"This fool doesn't know who he's dealing with!" Foyt yelled as Benedict gunned the engine of the Ferrari.

The Ferrari came up alongside the Maelstrom.

"They must want to drag." Perfect Tommy said. "Should we oblige them, Buckaroo?".

"There's no time for that." Buckaroo said. "We have to catch up with the other Cannonballers.  Jersey, hit the booster.".

"Check." New Jersey said.  Jersey flicked a switch and the Maelstrom suddenly accelerated with a massive whoosh, leaving the Ferrari far behind.

"Damn!" Benedict yelled.

"You should have let me shoot 'em!" Foyt yelled.

"Never mind." Benedict said. "There'll be other chances! The Twins and Max are in New York right now.  Things should heat up soon enough."

In the sky above the highway, Isabelle and Brooke were flying in a helicopter, armed with a laser cannon.

"So much for their first catch of the day." Isabelle said as she looked down disdainfully at Foyt's car. "Never send a human to do an android's job!".

"Isabelle, Cannonballers, twelve o'clock!" Brooke yelled.

Up ahead of the helicopter, the Deluxo was flying through the air.

"Come to mama!" Isabelle said as she flew the chopper onward.

In the Deluxo, Clara was checking the map.  "We'll be in New York soon." she said.  "I think we should travel through the city on the ground.".

"Great idea." Doc said. "We should be there in about ten minutes. Prepare to descend in five minutes, Marty.".

"You're the doc, Doc!" Marty replied.

Suddenly a blast of laser fire was shot at them, narrowly missing.

"What was that?!" Marty yelled.

Doc turned on a TV monitor, marked REAR VIEW, on the dashboard and the image of the helicopter appeared.

"We have company." Doc said.  "Try and shake 'em off Marty.".

"Right!" Marty said as he flew higher into the air.

"Follow them!" Brooke yelled.  "We can't lose them!".

Isabelle steered the chopper further up into the sky.  The Deluxo was ahead of them, and it was moving with a good deal more ease than the chopper was.

"Whoever those guys are, they're very persistent!" Marty said as he evaded another blast from the laser.

"Let's see just how desperate to catch us they are." Doc said. "Do you see the highway, Marty?".

Looking down, Marty said "Yeah, Doc I see it!".

"Take us down and prepare to land!". Doc said.

Marty started to descend towards the ground.

"Oh no you don't!" Isabelle said. "We'll swat you, you little pests!".

She started to descend as well.  The chopper went dwn fast.

"Easy, big sister!" Brooke said. "You don't want to crash us.".

"I won't crash us!" Isabelle yelled. "I DO know how to fly this thing!".

The Deluxo was now just thirty feet above the road.  Marty lowered the vehicle's wheels and slowly descended.  In seconds, the Deluxo had touched down and started to drive along the highway.

Marty looked behind them.  The chopper was now rather low, but still following them.

"They're still behind us!" he said.

Looking up ahead of them, Clara said "I think we're gonna lose them very soon.".

"I think you're a bit too low, Isabelle." Brooke said.

"Do you want to fly?!" Isabelle snapped.  "We've got a Cannonballer in our grasp and all you can do is moan!".

The chopper came right up behind the Deluxo.

"Here we go!" Isabelle said.

Brooke looked  up ahead and suddenly, here eyes widened.

"Uh, Isabelle, are you wearing your seatbelt?". She said.

"Of course I am. What's that got to do with anything?".

Brooke pointed up ahead of them.  Isabelle looked forward and gasped as she saw that they were approaching very low tunnel.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled.  She quickly undid her seatbelt.

"ABANDON SHIP!" she yelled.  Brooke undid her belt as well and both androids jumped from the chopper.

The Deluxo quickly passed through the tunnel as the chopper crashed into the top of it.

In the Deluxo, Marty and friends laughed.

"That's that!" Doc yelled.

Suddenly, the wail of a siren could be heard.  A police car had been up ahead of them and had turned on its siren as they passed it.  The cop car was now in pursuit.   

"Oh, boy. Here we go." Marty grumbled as he stepped on the gas.

In New York city, the Serpent and the Mantis were speeding along the Brooklyn Bridge.

"It's quite a nice city, isn't it, sir?" Baldrick asked.

"We're not here to see the sights, dungbrain!" Blackadder snapped. "We're here to win a race, so put a lid on it!".

In the Mantis, Donald Sinclair was trying to catch up to the Serpent.

"That blasted Blackadder won't beat me!" he yelled.  "Leo, do you want to take over?".

"Okay, Donald." Leo di Caprio said as he switched places with Sinclair.  "Hold on tight guys!".  The Mantis accelerated.

In the heart of the city, the Banshee had stopped at a set of traffic lights.

"We can't let this shit slow us down, Lee!" Carter said.

"Who said it had to?" Lee said.  He pressed a switch on the dashboard and an aerial extended, facing towards the traffic lights.  After an electronic hum, the light changed from red to green.

"Wow!" Carter said. "Traffic lights ain't gonna stop us!".

"Let's go!" Lee said as the car sped on.

Meanwhile, on a highway in Oregon, Brannigan and Bravo had  overtaken the Infernus and had now turned around to block the road.  The Lamborghini came to a halt.

"Alright, let's see what these wiseguys have to say for themselves." Brannigan said as he got his notebook ready.

In the car, the girls saw the cops approach.

"Okay, girls, you know what to do.". Lara said.

"Okay, here goes." Mirai said.

The girls unzipped their jumpsuits enough to reveal some cleavage.

"Step out of the car, please." Bravo said.  The four girls got out and the two cops' jaws instantly dropped when they saw the girls and their low-cut outfits.

"Ohhh, boy!" Johnny Bravo said. "Those are some hot, sexy mamas!".

"You betcha!" Brannigan said. "I don't know whether to book 'em or fall in love.".

The girls exchanged glances with each other. MORONS they all thought.

"Gee, we're really sorry about that little lapse, officers." Mai said. "We normally go around the speed limit.".

"Aw, the heck with that lapse." Brannigan said as he threw his notebook away.  "So, are you girls doing anything tonight?".

"Yeah." Johnny said as he moved up close to Mirai and Chun-Li. "Wanna paint the town with a pair of hot young studs?".

The girls looked a little nervous.  They all zipped their suits up and smiled.

"That would be nice, but we've got other things in mind for tonight." Lara said.

"Yeah, we're having a bit of car trouble." Chun-Li hastily added.

"Well, hey, you're talking to mechanical experts here." Zapp said. "I've got a tool that could fix anything!".

Lara and the girls rolled their eyes.

"Aw, come on, sweet cheeks." Bravo said to Mirai. "How about a little kiss?".  He puckered his lips.

"EWWW!" she yelled. "No way!!".

"Oh, come on! Let's not beat about the bush!" Zapp said. "You know you want us ladies.".

"Yeah!" Johnny said. "You were good enough to show us what you got, now look at this!"

Johnny ripped his shirt off to show his muscles.

"Check the pecs!" he said as he flexed his chest muscles.

Brannigan moved up to Lara and said.  "I know this really great place in Mexico." he said. "Really big beds!".

"How charming." Lara said as she forced a smile onto her lips. "As it happens, I have a surprise in the car for guys like you.".

Johnny and Zapp both looked excited.

"Close your eyes." she said in a teasing way.  

Both men closed their eyes.  Lara reached into the Infernus.  She quickly signalled the other three girls to get back in the car.  As they did, Lara faced Johnny and Zapp.

"Okay." she said. "Open your eyes.".

Both Johnny and Zapp opened their eyes and saw that Lara was holding a spray can. Before they knew what was happening, she sprayed mace into their faces.  As both men screamed in pain, Lara leapt back into the Infernus and sped off.

"Damn! That's the tenth time this month that's happened!" Brannigan said.

"Some girls just don't know a good thing when it comes along!" Johnny said

Back in New York, the Cataclysm was driving along. 

"Okay, Rath." Mathayus said. "You got that map of New York on the computer. Is there a shortcut we can take through the alleyways?".

"Indeed there is." Rath said.  "Just turn into the next alley on the left and follow my directions.".

"Let's hope you did your homework well." Armon said.

None of the noticed two black Nissan Skylines which were behind them.  In one were the Twins and in the other was Max Damage.

"They ain't gonna lose us that easy!" Max sneered.  "Okay, you guys, let's go!".

"Understood." The Twins said in unison as both black cars turned down the alley and pursued the Cataclysm.

Little did they know that on a rooftop above them, a masked figure was looking down.

"Our racers have got themselves some trouble." Spiderman said to himself. "Guess it's time to swing into action!".

He quickly shot a web from his wrist and swung off down the alleyway.

The Cataclysm sped down the alleyways of New York, swerving around any obstructions with ease.

"This is definitely more fun than going through traffic!" Mathayus said.

"Yes. At this rate, we should be out of New York in just under three hours." Rath said.

The black Skylines were catching up.

"Do you want to go first, Max?" Twin One asked into his walkie-talkie.

"You bet your ass!" Max said. "I'm gonna turn that car into a junk heap!" He stepped on his accelerator and came up behind the Cataclysm.

"Hey, guys! Someone's behind us!" Armon said.

"Is it the cops?" Mathayus asked.

"Doesn't look like it." Armon said.

Without warning, the Skyline suddenly rammed into the back of the Cataclysm.

"Try that on for size!" Max yelled.

"Obviously not friendly!" Rath said.  "Let's try and lose them!".

"Alright!" Mathayus said as he stepped on the accelerator.  Max sped after them, followed by the Twins.

"This should be of some enjoyment." Twin Two said.

"Yes indeed." his brother responded.  

Above the Twins' car, Spiderman had landed on a rooftop and was taking careful aim.  "Okay, fellas, this is where you get off!". He said.

He shot a web which hit the back of the Twins' Skyline.  He quickly attached the other end of the web to a metal beam.

The Twins tried to move their car fast, but found themselves suddenly being slowed down.

"What's going on?" Twin Two demanded.

Twin One put his foot down but still the car would not go any faster.  Suddenly, with a jerk, they came to a complete halt.  Both twins were thrown forward, but their seatbelts stopped them from going through the windscreen.

"That takes care of Siegfried and Roy for now." Spiderman said, laughing. "Now for that other guy!".  He swung off quickly.

The Cataclysm was speeding down the alleys at well over 100 mph.  

"WATCH OUT!" Armon yelled as he pointed ahead.  Towards the end of the alley, a garbage truck was driving across.  Mathayus clenched his teeth and twisted the steering wheel to the right.  The car went up on its two right wheels.

With expert movements, the great warrior steered through the small gap the truck left open.

"That was TOO close!" Mathayus said as he set the car back down on its four wheels.

After the garbage truck had passed, the remaining Skyline still pursued the Cataclysm.

"Better just give up, guys!" Max said.  "Nothing's gonna stop me now! NOTHING!".

Then, before Max knew it, a huge web appeared right in front of him.  He rammed on the brakes of his car, but it was no good.  His Skyline got caught up in the web.

Up above him, Spiderman smiled to himself.  

"So much for those guys!" he said.

He spoke into a radio watch that was attached to his wrist.

"Spidey to Mr. X. The Cataclysm is safe.  It's confirmed, the bad guys have come out of the woodwork.".

"Well done, Mr. Parker." Mr. X replied. "Return to base. Our other agents will remain vigilant.".

The Cataclysm sped on through the alleys.

"What was that web back there?" Armon asked.

"Someone must be looking after us." Mathayus replied.  "Nice to know that Brock's looking out for the racers.".

"Alright then. Let's go." Rath said.

The Interceptor and the Tiberius were riding hard against each other.  The Interceptor had put its siren on.

"Hopefully the authorities will think this is a police chase!" Max said to himself smugly.

"This guy just won't give up, Secret." Morocco said.

Just ahead of the two vehicles, some police cars had set up a roadblock.

"Okay, here goes." Max said as he pressed a button on the Interceptor's dashboard.  The licence plate suddenly rotated and was replaced with a new one. "I owe that Bond guy for teaching me that trick." Max said to himself.

"Looks like we'll have to stop, Morocco." Secret said. "There's no sense in using weapons in a built-up area.".

"Okay." Morocco said as he brought the Tiberius to a halt.  The Interceptor stopped right behind them.  

"Alright, what's the big idea of speeding like that?" One cop said.

Max opened the canopy of the Interceptor and got up.  He held up a police badge.

"It's okay, guys." he said. "I'm a cop. I've got this under control.".

The head cop eyed Max suspiciously.

"Just a second, pal." he said. "How do we know you're not pulling a fast one?".

Secret and Morocco observed the spectacle, confused.

"What's he up to?" Secret asked.

Another cop examined the new license plate on the Interceptor.

"It's not one of the cars we're looking for, Sarge." he said.

The Sergeant turned back to Max.

"So this IS a police vehicle?" The Sergeant asked.

"Yep. I've been chasing these guys for hours now for speeding.". Max said.

The Sergeant looked at the Interceptor.

"I've never seen a cop car like that."  he said.

Max took the Sergeant to one side and spoke to him in a mock-serious way.

"It's an experimental vehicle." he said.  "You see, I lied about chasing these guys for speeding.  This was actually a test run for that vehicle. I had to see if it could keep up with that blue car.".

"Are you serious?" The Sergeant asked, dumbfounded.

"You bet I am.  This is top secret, however. So, you understand that if you, or your officers tell anybody about this, I'll have to kill you." Max said.

The Sergeant looked nervous.

"Don't worry, sir. You can trust me. I won't breathe a word about this." he said. "And neither will my men.".

"Alright then." Max said. "We'll be on our way.".

He turned to the Tiberius.

"Okay, gentlemen. Let's be on our way.".

Morocco started the Tiberius up again and Max climbed back into the Interceptor.  The cop cars moved aside to let the two vehicles through.

Max looked over at Secret and said "You owe me for that,  pal.".

"We'll see." Secret replied.

The Hermes was going through traffic wildly, with the horn blaring.  

Marge was at the wheel.

"Make way for the Simpsons!" She yelled.

"MARGE! Take it easy!" Homer yelled.  "You're gonna kill somebody!".

Homer and the kids were all scared. It seemed that Marge was indeed having another road rage attack.

"We want to win, don't we?!" Marge yelled back. "I'm gonna whup some tushies here!".

She put her foot down on the accelerator and with a whoosh of flame from the exhaust pipes, the huge car headed towards the exit to the city.

Meanwhile, the Mantis had caught up with the Serpent and was engaging it.

"Battle stations, boys!" Sinclair yelled.  He pressed a button and the top half of the car suddenly rose up on hydraulics to reveal a large cannon.

"That blasted bugger!" Blackadder yelled when he saw what was happening.

"Ready and waiting, Donald!" Keanu said.

"Alright. Fire one!" Sinclair yelled.

A missile was fired at the Serpent and narrowly missed it.

"Why can't any of these people shoot straight?!" Blackadder snapped.

"Well, sir, if they could, we'd all be dead." Baldrick said.

"That's got to be one of the most glorious moments of your life, Baldrick." Blackadder said. "You actually made an intelligent comment." 

Blackadder continued to evade the missiles being fired at him as he sped on.

On a desert highway near Las Vegas, the Cheetah was driving along.

"So, what's the plan now?" Snake asked Ethan.  

"According to the computer map, we can save a lot of time if we go through the desert." Ethan replied.

"Okay." Snake said.  "I'm lowering the caterpillar tracks.".

Caterpillar tracks were lowered and the car turned and headed off through the desert.  

Behind them, the BF Injection drove along.  Steve Irwin noticed what they were doing.

"Well, well." he said." Two can play at that game. And we don't even need caterpillar tracks!" 

"Let's give it to 'em." Crocodile Dundee replied.

Steve turned the dune buggy off the road and followed the Cheetah into the desert.

Weeks later…

The huge Thor vehicle spluttered to a halt outside a roadhouse in California.

"Great! Out of gas!" Hagar said in frustration. "I knew I should never have brought you along Eddie! Bad luck charm!".

"HEY! Don't blame me!" Lucky Eddie replied. "I told you we should have stopped for gas, but would you listen?!".

"Hold it! I've got an idea." Hagar said.  

There were a lot of motorcycles parked outside the roadhouse.  Hagar opened the glove compartment and took out a long hose.

"I'll go in and keep the clientele busy.  You siphon the gas out of those cycles. Then we'll be on our way.".

"Are you sure about this?" Eddie asked.

"It'll be fine. These guys are probably half-drunk anyway.". Hagar got out of Thor and went towards the bar.

Inside the bar, a large group of bikers were watching the TV coverage of the Cannonball Run.

"Hey, turn it up, Bernie!" one of them, a guy called Pitbull, yelled. "These guys rock!".

"You think so?" his friend Spider sneered.

"Well these guys are gonna go all over the world. That's gotta count for something. What do you think, boss?".

The gang's leader, a guy called Big Ray glanced over at Pitbull.

"I don't think about those candy asses at all, Pitbull!  They'll probably chicken out as soon as they reach the Arctic!" Ray sneered.

"Yeah, and that wuss Captain Chaos!   I bet they just let him outta the looney bin!" said Ripper, Ray's number two.

"We could mop the floor with those wimps anyday!" Ray said.

"Is that so?" a voice from the entrance said.  

The bikers turned around to see Hagar enter.  Hagar looked over the bikers smugly.

"So, you guys think you're tough, huh?". He said.

"You bet we are, fat ass!" Big Ray said.  "How about you? Got some pillaging to do? In case you ain't noticed, this is the 21st century!".

The bikers laughed.

"That's rich coming from a guy who looks like a reject from Easy Rider!" Hagar sneered as he looked Ray up and down.  "The sixties are long over, amigo!"

Ray growled a little.  

"No one is tougher than a Viking!" Hagar said. "And I'll prove it!Let's see if you guys can compete with me!".

He went over to a table and sat down at it.  "Any of you any good at arm wrestling? Let's go!".

Outside, Eddie headed over to the bikes and started to siphon out the fuel.

He heard the sound of a motorbike pull up.  He looked up nervously to see the Shockwave.  The canopy of the driver's compartment opened to reveal Ghost Rider.

"_A Cannonballer_." Ghost Rider said. "_What are you doing?_".

"We ran out of fuel, so I'm just getting some more.". Eddie replied nervously.

"_I can't say I approve of your methods, but stealing a little gas is nothing compared to the evils I've faced_.". Ghost Rider replied.

"Um, okay." Eddie said. "Good luck in the race.".

"_And good luck to you_." Ghost Rider replied. "_You'll need it if this sets you back a little_."  The Shockwave roared off into the night.

On a highway in Florida,  the Blue Devil and the Muscle Car were still trying to beat each other.

"We'll give these guys a licking!" Babs yelled.  

"YEAH! YEAH!" Dizzy Devil replied.  

In the Blue Devil, Wile E. Coyote was driving.  

"Okay, Wile, time to try out one of the gadgets you put into this thing!" Bugs Bunny yelled.

Wile E. reached for the dashboard and pressed a red button.  The Blue Devil was thrown forward as a super turbo accelerator was activated.  

"WOO-HOO!" Daffy Duck yelled. "So long, kids!".

"We'll get those guys!" Buster yelled in the Muscle Car.

Meanwhile, in California, the Firebolt was driving along.

"No sign of Sonic yet, boss." Fox said to Mario.

"Well, keep your eyes open." Mario said. "I like him, but I think it's time he saw who is the better game company.".

"Look, there's the Comet up ahead!" Samus said.  

"Give 'em a warning shot." Mario said.

Fox pressed the button to open up the laser cannon.

"Looks like we got company." Knuckles said.

"That old timer just never lets up." Sonic sighed.  Sonic quickly activated a defensive shield around the Comet as Fox opened fire.  

"EAT THIS!" Fox yelled.

Behind the two vehicles, the XXS Tomcat and the Hyperion were running neck and neck.

"Come on, Gyro, we can't let these lads pass us!" Scrooge said.

"I'm doing my best, Mr. McDuck.". Gyro replied.

Wallace gunned the engine of his cycle for all it was worth.

Behind them, the Phoenix was barrelling along.

"Those guys sure don't give any quarter, eh KITT?" Michael Knight asked.

"Certainly not, Michael." KITT replied. "After all, there is $200 million up for grabs.".  

Little did any of them know, but up ahead, Freddy and Jim were getting ready to blow up a bridge over a river that the Cannonballers would have to cross.

"Okay."  Freddy said as he stood ready by the detonator.  "There's enough dynamite there to blow a hole in the walls of the First National Bank. They ain't got a chance.".

"Great!" Jim said as he watched through binoculars.  He saw the Firebolt had passed the Comet and was fast approaching the bridge.

"Okay, here it comes!" Jim yelled.

Freddy pressed down hard on the detonator, but nothing happened.

He looked confused.

"Come on, for God's sake! He's crossing the bridge!" Jim yelled.

The Firebolt crossed over the bridge as Freddy continued to press the plunger down but nothing happened.

The Firebolt cleared the bridge and Freddy pressed down on the detonator one last time. There was an explosion and the bridge was destroyed.

"DAMN!" Freddy yelled. "Our first attempt to stop a Cannonballer and we screw up! Our reputation will be in tatters!".

"Oh, quit whinging!" Jim said. "We lost that guy, but there's no way the others can cross!".

The Comet approached the gap left by the explosion.

"Is there a river below us?"  Tails asked.

"Yep!" Sonic replied.  He pressed the button to close the canopy on the car.

"Prepare to crash dive!" Knuckles yelled.  

The Porsche launched itself and landed in the river.  It sped off downstream as Freddy and Jim watched on, dumbfounded.

Before they could react, they saw the XXS Tomcat take off into the sky to fly over the gap.  

Next, the Hyperion came up to the gap and halted.

"I think I know what to do here, Gromit." Wallace said.  He backed the Hyperion up a bit.

"Engage afterburner." he said to Gromit.

Gromit nodded and flicked a switch.  A burst of flame shot from the exhaust of the Hyperion.

"TALLY HO!" Wallace yelled as the Hyperion was propelled forward.  They cleared the chasm completely.

"I'm glad that we still have Turbo Boost in this car." Michael Knight said as the Phoenix neared the chasm.

"Press it now, Michael!" KITT said.

Michael hit the button and they jumped the gap completely.

Freddy and Jim couldn't believe their eyes.

"Holy shit!" Freddy whispered.

"Maybe Marcus and Regis will have better luck." Jim said.

About twenty miles up the road, Marcus and Regis were coming up on the Freeway.

"Let's see what this joker's made of!" Marcus said.  "You got your shotgun?".

"Yeah." Regis said as hee cocked the gun and leaned out the window.  Marcus pulled up alongside the Freeway.

"Okay, big man!" Regis yelled. "Pull over or say goodbye to your head!".

The Terminator turned to look at Regis. With a quick move, he took one hand off the handlebars and grabbed the shotgun.

Regis let out a yelp of surprise and tried to struggle but the cyborg yanked the shotgun from his hands.

"This is a very dangerous weapon." The Terminator said. "I think I'll hold on to it.".

The Terminator overtook the Subaru and suddenly turned to block the road.

Marcus brought the car to a halt.

"What the hell's this clown doing?"  Marcus said.

"Get out of the car." The Terminator said as he pointed the gun at the two.  The two thugs got out of the car.

"Okay, what do you want?" Regis asked nervously.

"Are you police?" The Terminator asked.

"No." Marcus replied.

"Good." The Terminator said as he aimed the gun right at the engine of their car.

"SHIT!" Marcus yelled as he and Regis dove for cover.

The Terminator fired the shotgun and the Subaru exploded.

Marcus and Regis looked on, dumbfounded.

"Happy motoring."  The Terminator said as he roared off.

"That son of a bitch!" Regis yelled.

"Call the boss. Tell him we need a new car." Marcus said.

Meanwhile, in the roadhouse, Hagar had defeated just about everyone at arm wrestling.

"Shit!" Ripper said as he rubbed his sore arm. "You've been working out!".

"Not really." Hagar laughed

Hagar looked at the window and saw Eddie, who gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, then gentlemen, if that's all, I'll be going.".

"Wait!" Spider yelled.  "Can you give us a song first?".

"A song?!" Hagar exclaimed.

"Yeah, come on!" Ray yelled. "Can you sing Born To Be Wild?".

The other bikers began to cheer and whoop.  Hagar sighed.

"Okay." he said as he climbed on a tabletop. "Here we go. Music?"

"Here we go!" Pitbull said as he slid a coin into the jukebox and the song began to play.  Hagar sang along.

Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space  
  
I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder   
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space  
  
Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
We're never gonna die  
  
Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' gonna make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
We're never gonna die  
  


Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

Born To Be Wild by Steppenwolf

After the song ended, the bikers cheered.  They accompanied Hagar to the door.

"Thanks. Bye. See you soon!" Hagar yelled as he got into Thor.

"Come on, let's go before they realise what we did!" Eddie yelled.

Hagar powered up the engine of Thor and the huge vehicle roared off.

"Those guys were okay." Ray said. "Okay, boys, let's get outta here!".

The bikers mounted their cycles and got ready to head off, but nothing happened when they tried to start their bikes.

"What the hell?" Ray said as he checked his gauges.  "I'm outta gas!".

"Me too!" said Ripper.

The other bikers reported the same.  They all glared after Thor, which was now about half a mile away.

"Those Cannonballers are gonna pay!" Ray growled. "Ripper, go get us some gas, then we go after those losers!".

A few days later…

"Alright, people." Misty said "It won't be long until our racers cross the border into Mexico and continue through Latin America, the second stage of the race.".

"Things are going excellently so far." Lazlow said.  "Let's check in with our reporters in Vice City.".

In Vice City, WWE commentators Michael Cole and Tazz addressed the camera.

"Thanks, Lazlow." Michael Cole yelled. "It's great here in Florida.".

"And one thing is certain, Cole!" Tazz said. "These racers are gonna tear each other to  pieces to get their hands on the prize money.".

"So, guys, any news on the racers?" Kat asked. 

"Yeah. The PCJ-600 and the Road Kill have both entered the city and others are gaining." Michael replied.

"We've heard from our California reporters that the pack who took the Washington route are nearly over the border into Texas." Tazz said.  "These guys in Florida have got some catchin' up to do!".

"Thanks guys." Max Headroom said. "What a g-g-g-g-.." Max started to stutter uncontrollably.  Lazlow quickly closed his laptop.

"I'll get one of our technicians to check him out later." Lazlow said laughing.

"Well, here's hoping everything goes okay.". Misty said.

In Vice City, the Road Kill was driving through the streets, when suddenly, a Mitsubishi Evo nearly hit them.

"What the hell?" Toretto exclaimed.  Both cars came to a halt.

The door of the Evo opened and a tall man with blond hair got out.

"HEY! Why don't you look where you're going?!" he yelled.

Toretto recognised the man and got out of the Road Kill.

"Brian O'Connor." he said.  "You son of a bitch!".

Brian turned a bit pale.

"Dom." he said simply.

A black man got out of the Evo.  "Hey, Brian! The hell ya doin'?! Who's this guy?!".

"Be quiet a minute, Rome." Brian said to his partner, Roman Pearce.

Toretto walked up to Brian.  He eyed Brian up and down for a few seconds.  Both he and Brian remembered what had happened a few years before when Brian had helped Toretto escape when he was supposed to arrest him.

Toretto was angry that Brian had lied and infiltrated his group, but he was grateful that Brian had not turned him in.

After a long pause, Toretto stuck out his hand.  Brian nervously took it and Toretto shook his hand.

"Thanks for what you did, Brian." Toretto said.

"So, are we even?" Brian asked.

"Maybe." Toretto said.  "I heard you're still street racing."

"Yep. I really loved it. Still do." Brian said.  "This is my partner, Rome.".

Roman nodded hello.  "Rome, this is Dominic Toretto.".

"Yeah, I know. You've mentioned him enough." Roman said as he shook Toretto's hand.

Memphis got out of the Road Kill.

"Look, Dom, I'm sure this reunion or whatever it is, is really touching, but we have a race to run!" he snapped.

"A race?" Brian said. "You guys come down here to challenge the local crew?".

"If you have, you're in for a tough ride." Roman said.  "Brian here learned from the best.".

"Yeah, he did." Toretto said. "He learned from me.  No, actually, wqe're racing in the Cannonball Run.".

"Are you serious?!" Brian asked.

"Yeah, we are." Memphis said. "And the sooner we finish talking to you, the sooner we can get on with it!".

"Gotta go." Toretto said.

"Just a second, Dom." Brian said. "If you ever need a favour, just let me know, 'cause I think I still owe you for all the lies I told you.".

Toretto thought for a second. "Okay." he said. "Give me your number.".

Toretto wrote down the phone number that Brian gave him.  He then climbed back in the Road Kill with Memphis and they took off.

"That is an intense guy." Roman said.

"Yeah, and he's also the best." Brian said. "If I know him, he'll be first across the finish line.".

In Texas, the Phantom was speeding along, with the Cobalt not too far behind them.

"This is great!" Riku yelled as he drove the huge black car.  "In about twelve hours, we'll be over the border and into South America!".

"You're doing great, Reek!" Sora said.

"Thanks. You were great yourself!".  Riku said.

"Okay, guys!" Cid said. "Let's give it all we've got!".

In the Cobalt, John McClane was driving.

"Yippi-ki-ay!" he yelled. "We better make sure these guys don't stay ahead of us for too long!".

"Let's go!" Buffy yelled.

Not far behind them, the Hotring Racer was roaring down the highway.

"YEH! YEH! LET'S GO!" Beavis yelled to Butthead.

"I'm going!" Butthead yelled as he drove, banging his head along to the Metallica track that was playing on the radio.

"I get to drive next, okay Corvax?" the Nomad said.

"Alright, don't worry!" Corvax said. "We should catch up soon. This car's speed is matched only by the lightning from the heavens!".

The Cannonballers sped on into the night.

The next day…

In his office, Captain Harris was listening to a report from one of his junior officers.

"These guys are as tough as hell to catch, Captain, and they're about to cross the border into South America.".

"Well, they'll have us on their tails every step of the way once again." Harris said. "Get my chopper ready! I'm going into the field!".

"Yes, sir." the officer said as he saluted.

"Our racers are all now just an hour away from entering South America." Lazlow said to the camera. "The race so far has been incredibly gripping.".

"We'll see how they perform when they enter the tougher climates of South America, Antarctica and Africa soon." Kat said.

"But for now, we're signing off. This is Misty.."

"Lazlow"

"Kat"

"And Max, signing off.

As they barrelled through Texas, Dick Dastardly's Villains Society cheered.

"When we get across that border, we can start to play some REAL hardball!" Dastardly said.

"I can hardly wait." Fearless Leader yelled.

The Villains cheered again as they sped on.

TO BE CONTINUED.

NOTE: There you go! Hope you liked it!  Don't know when the next will be up, but watch this space.


	5. Viva Los Cannonballers! Latin America

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE

by The Turbo Man.

CHAPTER FIVE: VIVA LOS CANNONBALLERS

DISCLAIMER: This chapter is a LONG one.  But hopefully, it won't disappoint. Thanks.  I borrowed the scatter gun from the recent PS2 game ROADKILL.  I still own nothing apart from the characters of Marcus, Regis, Freddy, Jim, Big Ray and his gang.  Sorry for the long wait.  Thanks to Charles Xavier, Nightw2, Luis Silva and BKelly for their support.

"Are we on?" Lazlow asked the camera man.

"Yep." the camera man replied.

"Alright, people." Misty said. "We're back, live and direct. The Cannonballers are now in Latin America and making their way southwards.".

"Some of the racers are still in Mexico, so they have some catching up to do." Kat said. "At present, we believe that the Black Knight is catching up on the Titan, which is near the front of the pack.".

"We're so-so-so happy that our racers are enjoying themselves so thoroughly." Max said.

"We're going over now to Mexico City, to our reporters." Lazlow said.

The screen showed Enrique Iglesias, Cheech Marin and Fernando Martinez in Mexico City.

"Hola, amigos!" Enrique said. "It's great to hear from you.  You're a bit late checking in, 'cause most of the racers have passed through Mexico already! They're now officially in South America".

"But we can tell you, they're still giving it their all." Cheech said. "It won't be long before the really heavy artillery is brought out by our racers."

"That is true.  I can see there are many hot women in this race.  If they're unhappy in their relationships, then they can just call Fernando, and he sort everything out." Fernando said.

Lazlow rolled his eyes.

"Still pimping, eh, Fernando?".

Fernando growled a little at that remark.

"I told you before, Lazlow. I work miracles, not pimping! I give people back the passion they have lost.".

"Yeah, whatever." Lazlow said.

"Now come on, guys. Let's not have a fight, okay." Cheech said.

"We were able to get a radio interview with one of the Cannonballers as he drove through here." Enrique said.

"Who was it?" Kat asked.

"It was Strong Bad, driver of El Diablo." Cheech replied.

"Here it is". Enrique said as a still image of Strong Bad appeared on screen.

"Yeah, who is it?" Strong Bad's voice snapped.

"Strong Bad, this is Enrique Iglesias." Enrique's voice said. "We saw you were the first racer to pass through Mexico City.  How do you find the race so far?".

"Well, pal, I must say this race has been very enjoyable, but face it, I'm gonna win this race hands down! So these other losers are better off not wasting their time trying to beat me!".

Suddenly, Homestar's voice was heard.

"Hey Strong Bad, when can I drive?".

"In another hour, okay?!" Strong Bad snapped.

"You said that an hour ago!" Marzipan chimed in.

"Aw, shut the crap up!" Strong Bad said. "I gotta go now!".

"One last question Strong Bad." Cheech's voice cut in. "How can you drive with boxing gloves on?".

"Oh, yeah! Like I've never been asked that before!".  Strong Bad said sarcastically.

The screen changed back to show the three reporters.

"Well, there you go." Fernando said. 

"Alright, guys, thanks a lot." Lazlow said.  "Well, people, we'll give you more news as it comes. Later!".

Well I know

I could be just another stranger

But to you

I guess I'm just another fool

And you swear

You like to live your life in danger

Then you hide

Behind a wall of silly rules

Nobody thinks the way I do

I guess that nobody cares

Your head's so full of things, so set your mind free of them

I'm breaking the rules

Did you know

That in the truth, there's nothing stranger

I suppose

You think I think I know it all

Nobody hears the things I say

I guess that nobody cares

My head's so full of things I set my mind free of them 

I'm breaking the rules

Breaking all the rules

Can't you see they're nothing without you

Empty heads full of fools

Now you see

Yes, I'm breaking all the rules, breakin' all the rules

Well I know

That you would love to go to heaven

But you know

That you're just too afraid to die

And I know

That you would love to know the answers

But to you

The truth is just another lie

Nobody hears the things I say

I guess that nobody cares

My head's so full of things I set my mind free of them 

I'm breaking the rules

Breaking all the rules

Can't you see they're nothing without you

Empty heads full of fools

Now you see

Yes, I'm breaking all the rules, breakin' all the rules

Breaking all the rules

Why don't you tell them

Breaking all the rules, a come on, a come on

Breaking all the rules, why don't you get it on,

Breaking all the rules, a come on, a come on

Breaking all the rules, aaaallll right now

Breaking all the rules, a come on, yes, a come on

Breaking All The Rules by Ozzy Osbourne

A police helicopter landed in Bogata, Colombia.  From it stepped Captain Harris, followed by his aide Proctor.

"Gee, sir, do you think this is wise? I mean, last year we got our butts kicked by.."

"Shut up, Proctor!" Harris snapped. "Quite frankly, I don't give a flying handshake if the President has my badge for breakfast. If I can catch those Cannonballers, it will have been worth it!".

"But are you sure this plan you had is going to work?" Proctor asked.

Harris turned to face him.  

"Proctor, my old army buddies are perfectly reliable. Unlike you, they won't let me down." he said. "Now come on!".

The two approached the airport terminal, where a man in a white pilot outfit and helmet was waiting for them.

"Roger Ramjet reporting for duty, Captain Harris!" Ramjet said as he saluted.

"Alright, Ramjet. Is everything ready?".

"Yes, sir.  My plane is ready and the Hunter has been brought down for you." Ramjet replied.

"We'll head on first, Ramjet." Harris said.  "We'll let you know if we need you.".

"Yes, sir." Ramjet said as he saluted again.

"Right, let's go, Proctor! We have a race to stop.". Harris said.  Harris lead Proctor towards a huge, green military gunship.

"Can you fly it, sir?" Proctor asked.

"Of course I can!" Harris snapped.

Meanwhile...

The Cheetah was speeding through a darkened jungle area.  Ethan and Snake were using infra-red to see their way through the foliage.

"This infra-red is great." Snake said.  "Nobody can see us coming, but we can see them.".

"Things have been pretty quiet so far." Ethan said.  "I don't like it. Someone must be up to something.".

"Well what have we got to worry about?" Snake said.

The pair didn't realise that they were being followed by the Phoenix.  Michael was tracking them using radar.

"Their lights may be off, but they're not totally invisible." Michael said.

"How far ahead are they, KITT?".

"About half a mile away, Michael. We should catch up to them in about two minutes." KITT replied. "Do you intend to Turbo Boost again?".

"Maybe not this time.  Let's give 'em a taste of our laser instead.".

"If you say so." KITT replied.

Michael floored the accelerator and gained on the Cheetah.  

Ethan could see the other car's headlights in his mirror.

"Looks like we have some company." Ethan said. "At last! The suspense was killing me!".

"So, what do you recommend?" Snake asked.

"Try the oil slick." Ethan said.

"Roger.".

Snake flicked a switch on the dashboard, and a slick of oil was shot out.  Michael swerved to try and avoid it, but the Phoenix still skidded a little. 

"That old trick, huh?" Michael said. "Okay, here goes!".

Michael pressed a button and a red laser beam fired at the Cheetah.  Ethan kept swerving to avoid it.  

"Oh no you don't!" he said as he kept dodging the blasts.  The two cars managed to find their way out of the jungle and on to a main road.

"Time to blow!" Ethan said as he put his foot to the floor.  The red Ferrari took off.

"We can't lose these guys, KITT!" Michael said. "Do we have Super Pursuit Mode?"

"Unfortunately no, Michael. But we do have a shot of nitrous.".

"Okay, here goes.".  Michael activated the nitrous boost and the car was rocketed forward.

The Cannonball Bridge which lead to Antarctica was unattended, which was a big mistake.  On the beach below it was a huge tank.  It's cannon was aimed right at the middle of the bridge.  Inside the tank were Jim and Freddy.

Jim was taking aim.

"Alright. Here we go." he sneered.

He fired at the bridge and blew the middle right out of it.  He took a couple more shots, leaving a massive gap in the bridge.

"Well done, Jim." Freddy said.

"Army training helps out, don't it?" Jim said. He patted the steering wheel of the tank, known as the Rhino. "This little darling's gonna make things real difficult for the Cannonballers! Activate the construction drones to build our little 'alternative route'.".

"Right." Freddy pressed a button and above them, a group of huge robots proceeded to build a new bridge, but it was pointing in another direction.

"The other drones are starting work on the other side of the island." Freddy said. "The bridge will still take them to Antarctica, IF they survive.".

"Perfect.". Jim said, smiling.

Freddy picked up a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Unit Omega to Unit Alpha. Operation Detour proceeding as ordered.". 

"Good." Mr. Benedict's voice came over the radio.  "You two leave the drones to do their job.  Head back into the country and prepare to strike.".

In a forest near Caracas, Venezuela, Mr. Benedict, Ms. Foyt, Marcus and Regis were getting ready to move out.

"Alright, Marcus. You and Regis take your truck and set up that roadblock you were planning in Brazil.".

"Right." Marcus said.  He and Regis headed towards the Dodge Ram truck they had got to replace their Subaru.

"Try not to get it wrecked!" Foyt smugly called after them.

Marcus glared at her as they drove off.

"Time to open send off our little surprise." Benedict said.  He headed towards a large metal box.  

Some of Luthor's security guards were standing near it, carefully lifting the door up. Other guards were pointing tazer guns towards the box.

Benedict looked inside and saw three figures chained 

Foyt entered the box and addressed the three.

"Gentlemen.  We apologise for the rudeness of your 'enlistment', but we require the help of operatives with your special talents." she said smugly. "As you know, we need to stop the Cannonball Run from continuing.  If you agree to help us, you will be very well rewarded."

The masked man known as Leatherface listened carefully to what Foyt was saying.  Now this sounded good to him.  He looked across at the other masked man, Michael Myers.  Myers too seemed interested.  

Foyt noticed their apparent interest.  "Am I to take it that you agree, gentlemen?"

Myers and Leatherface both nodded.  Foyt turned her gaze to the winged creature known as the Creeper.

"As for you, I apologise that we woke you up, but you are needed as well. Our employer is willing to provide you with the 'food' you require, if you do as we say.".

The Creeper growled a little.

"I don't think he's willing to co-operate, Mr. Benedict." Foyt said.

Mr. Benedict smiled and came forward, pulling out his Mac 10.  The Creeper looked nervous and struggled a bit, but the chains held.  Benedict put the gun right up against the winged demon's forehead.

"Would you prefer if we made you extinct?" Benedict said.  "Believe me, if you do as we say, you won't regret it.".

The Creeper considered his options, and slowly nodded.

"Excellent." Benedict said.  He turned to the security team. "Release them." he said.

The security teams complied and the three killers were free.

Foyt smiled. "Mr. Myers and Leatherface can take the Linerunner.". She pointed to a huge diesel truck parked nearby.

"And the Creeper can take to the sky." Benedict said. "Go get those Cannonballers!".

"You may deal with them in whatever way you wish." Foyt added. "But we expect results!".

The Buckshot was speeding along a country road, being pursued by the Van Go.

"Come on, Crash! We've gotta lose these guys!" Conker yelled.

"They won't pass us!" Crash replied.  The Van Go came right up on their back bumper.  

"Here we go!" Crash yelled as he quickly pressed a button which shot out a smokescreen.

"I can't see!" Mr. Furious yelled.

"Back off a bit!" The Bowler said.

By the time the smoke had cleared, the Buckshot was far ahead.  

"They're not gonna lose us that easy!" Shoveler said.

"What are you thinking?" Sphinx asked.

"Give us a bit of turbo power, Roy!" Shoveler said to Mr. Furious.

"Okay, here goes." Furious pressed a red button on the end of the gear stick and then pushed the gear stick forward. The Van Go was given a mighty push forward.  

Within seconds, they had passed the Buckshot.

"Oh, wiseguys, huh?" Conker said.  "Catch 'em Crash!".

"No problemo, mi amigo!" Crash said as he put his foot down.

Mr. Furious saw the sedan catching up with them.

"Sphinx, I think we should give 'em a taste of the old TIC, if you know what I mean." he said.

"Oh, I know alright." Sphinx said as he took out a can marked Tornado In A Can.  Shoveler rolled down the window and Sphinx quickly opened the can and threw it out the window.

"FLOOR IT!" Sphinx yelled and Mr. Furious gunned the Van Go for all it was worth.

A huge tornado came out of the can, tossing nearby blowing nearby trees over.  Before Crash could stop the Buckshot, it got caught up in the tornado and was tossed around.

"WHOA! AUNTIE EM! AUNTIE EM! IT'S A TWISTER!" he yelled.

"Those Mystery Men will pay for this!" Conker yelled. 

"STOP THE RIDE! I WANNA GET OFF!" Crash screamed.

"SHUUUUT UPPPPPP!" Conker yelled back.

In the sky above Caracas, the Hunter gunship was flying along, patrolling the sky.  

It dipped a bit, before Captain Harris brought it back under control.

"Sir, I thought you said you could fly this thing!" Proctor protested.  "We almost got killed a couple of times!".

"Who's in charge, here Proctor?!" Harris snapped.  "I'll catch a Cannonballer no matter what it takes.".

Proctor looked out the window.

"Sir! There's a Cannonballer down there!".

Harris looked below them and spotted the XXS Tomcat driving through Caracas.

Harris started to bring the Hunter down lower.

"Here we go!" Harris said.  "Man the machine gun, Proctor!".

"Yes sir." Proctor said.

In the XXS Tomcat, Gyro looked at their radar.

"I'm getting some very strange readings here, Mr. McDuck."

"What is it?" Scrooge asked.

"It's saying that there's a low-flying aircraft following us." Gyro reported.

Scrooge looked behind them, and saw the Hunter swooping in.

"Curse me kilts!" he yelled. "They've got the artillery on us!".

"FIRE!" Harris yelled.

Proctor opened fire with the machine gun.  Gyro managed to evade the shots with the XXS Tomcat, but they sustained a couple of hits.

"Alright!" Scrooge said. "If these lads want a fight, we'll give them one!  I'm taking us up.".

Scrooge activated the flight mode and the XXS Tomcat lifted up into the sky.

Gyro swung them around so they were facing the Hunter.

"What are they doing?" Harris said to himself.

"It looks like they're engaging us, sir." Proctor said.

"Let them have it, Proctor!" Harris yelled.

Proctor fired off a few more rounds from the machine gun.

Scrooge responded by launching a couple of rockets.

Harris managed to evade the rockets, but one of them nearly hit them.  It ended up hitting some boats in the harbour below them.

"Alright!" Harris said. "Let's give them a taste of their own medicine.".

Harris hit a red button and a pair of stinger missiles were launched from the Hunter.

"Oh no you don't!" Gyro said.  He used a laser to shoot down one of the stingers.  He quickly rose the XXS Tomcat higher so the second one went right under them.

There was an explosion as the stinger hit a building.

"I think you just hit the American Consulate, sir." Proctor said, nervously, as he looked through binoculars.  "Looks like no one was hurt, but there's certainly some property damage.".

"Oh, shut up! I'll get these piss-ants!".  

Harris lifted the Hunter up to pursue the XXS Tomcat.

"Lose these guys, Gyro!" Scrooge yelled.

"Alright! Hold on!" Gyro yelled as he lifted the vehicle up into the clouds.

Harris could not bring the chopper any higher.

"Shit!" he yelled. "We can't follow them!".

Harris failed to notice the XXS Tomcat suddenly drop down from the clouds behind them.

"A little farewell present." Gyro smiled, as he fired the laser cannon and clipped the blades off the Hunter.

"Oh, shit!" Harris yelled as the chopper started to fall.

"BALE OUT!" he yelled to Proctor.

Proctor pulled the eject lever and both cops were ejected from the falling Hunter.

Their parachutes opened as they slowly fell towards the earth.

Up above them, Gyro engaged the XXS Tomcat's afterburner, and they flew off on their way.

The Van Itty was speeding through Caracas, when they noticed the two parachutes drifting to the ground.

"What's that?" Invisible Boy asked.

Doc Heller slowly stopped their vehicle, and they saw the two parachutes land in front of them.

Harris and Proctor picked themselves up, and disconnected themselves from their parachutes.

"Great!" Harris grumbled to himself. "If you could shoot better, Proctor, we could have had them!".

"But, sir.."

"But nothing!" Harris yelled.  

Both cops turned and noticed the Van Itty.

"Ah!" Harris said. "A Cannonballer! Or luck isn't all bad!".

"I think we should use the Blame Thrower." Blue Raja said.

"Then do it!" Doc Heller said.

Invisible Boy flipped a switch and a gun nozzle shot out of the radiator, and fired a ray at Harris and Proctor.

Suddenly, Proctor shoved Harris.

"I wasn't the one who couldn't hit them with the missile!" Proctor yelled. "You always blame me when it's your fault things go wrong!".

"You watch how you talk to your superior, Proctor!" Harris yelled as he shoved back.

"No I won't! I'm sick of you and your screw ups!" Proctor yelled, as he shoved Harris again.

Harris started to roll up his sleeves.

"You want a piece of me?!" Harris said.

"Bring it on, biotch!" Proctor said.

Harris tackled Proctor and the two of them started to slug it out.

"I think we should just leave them to it." Doc Heller laughed as he drove off.

Meanwhile, on a highway in Venezuela, the Hyperion was speeding along.   Wallace was fairly enjoying the ride. 

"This is really fun, Gromit." he said.  "I don't know how far it is to the border, but we can make it.". 

Behind them, a large pack of motorcycles appeared.  It was Big Ray and his gang.  Gromit noticed them in the rear view and looked nervous.

"Hey boss!" Ripper yelled over to Ray.

"Ain't that one of the Cannonballers?"

"Well I'll be damned!" Ray said. 

"Do you think we should say hello, boss?" Pitbull asked.

"Well it may not be that Viking, but we'll have a bit of fun with this guy anyway!" Ray said, smiling.  He waved to the rest of the gang and they sped up their cycles as they approached the Hyperion.

Wallace noticed the bikers who were quickly approaching.

"What have we here?" he said. "Doesn't look like a welcoming committee.".

Ripper and Spider came up alongside the Hyperion and took out steel pipes.  They started swinging at the vehicle.  Little damage was caused, but Wallace was more than a little annoyed.

"Hey, watch it! It took me months to get this bike ready!" he yelled.

Gromit quickly handed Wallace a tube of cheese spread.  Gromit had one himself.

"What's this for?" Wallace asked.

Gromit indicated that Wallace should open the canopy and then pretended to squeeze the tube, pointing at Ripper's face.

"Oh, I get it! Alright, here goes!".

Wallace quickly opened the canopy, and before Spider could do anything, Wallace squirted some cheese spread into his face, blinding him.  Gromit did the same to Ripper and both bikers swerved off the road.

"Bye bye!" Wallace said as he closed the canopy and the Hyperion sped on.  

"Son of a bitch!" Ray yelled.  "You guys come on! We'll stop them up ahead!"

The bikers accelerated until they passed the Hyperion and headed up the road a bit.  They all stopped and parked their bikes across the road, blocking it.

"Alright." Wallace said. "If that's the way they want it, we'll get nasty."

He pressed a red button and two side panels on the Hyperion opened up, revealing missile launchers.

"Uh, boss." Pitbull said, pointing.

"Don't be stupid!" Ray said. "He won't fire!".

Wallace took aim and prepared to open fire.  The other bikers looked nervous and started to drive away.

"HEY! Get back here!" Ray yelled." He's just bluffing!".

Wallace pressed the button again and some missiles were launched.  

"HOLY SHIT!" Ray yelled.  He quickly leapt off his bike and took cover.  A hole was blown in the road.  The Hyperion swerved around the road and continued on its way.  Ray came out of the bushes and looked down the hole to see the twisted remains of his bike.

Ripper and Spider, having recovered, caught up with the rest of the gang.

"Is everything okay, boss?" Spider asked.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE EVERYTHING'S OKAY?!" Ray yelled.  "Those damn Cannonballers are dead!".

They heard the sound of another engine approaching, and turned around to see the PCJ-600 approaching.  Priss brought her bike to a halt and removed her helmet.

"Hey, get out of the way, will you?" she snapped. "I'm in a hurry!".

Pitbull smiled when he saw Priss and went over to her.

"Hey, baby." he said. "That's a great bike. You need any help with it?".

"You want to help me, creep, you can get your ass out of my way!". Priss retorted.

Ray walked over to Priss, pushing Pitbull out of the way.

"Listen, honey." he said. "You watch how you talk to my boys. We don't like anyone being rude to us.  Now why don't you just take another road?".

"I'll take whatever road I please, buddy!" she said. "Now take your boyfriends here and get out of the way!".

"Boyfriends?!" Ray said angrily. "Looks like someone here's looking for a spanking.".

Priss tried very hard to keep her temper.  She put on a fake smile.

"Well, then. Why don't you try it." she said as she got down from her bike.  

"Oh, I think I will." Ray said as went right up to her.

"Good boy." Priss said.  She quickly kneed Ray in the groin.  Groaning in pain, Ray fell to the ground.  Priss quickly gave Pitbull a kick in the stomach and a karate chop on the back of the neck and he went down too.

She turned to the rest of the gang.  

"Anyone else want to try anything funny?". she asked.

The rest of the gang nervously shook their heads.  

"Alright then.".

Priss mounted the PCJ-600 and drove off, swerving around the hole as well.

The Serpent was coming up fast on the Burrito.  

"Alright, this should be easy. I'll give 'em a taste of the Venom gun!" Blackadder said.

"What's that, Mr. B?" Baldrick asked.

"The acid shooter of course!" Blackadder said.  He pressed a button and a spurt of acid was shot towards the back of the Burrito.  A hole was burnt in one of the doors.

"Looks like trouble!" Shaggy said.

"Ro no!" Scooby whined.

"Hang on, gang!" said Freddy. "I've got an idea!".  He accelerated the van and suddenly turned around to face the Serpent.

"Hey, Fred, you're not gonna do what I think you are, are you?" Velma asked.

"Don't worry." Fred said." We've got our battering ram, remember?".

"He's right." Daphne said. "Let's do it!".  

Fred pushed a lever and a huge metal grid popped out of the front of the van.

"What's this?" Blackadder asked as he took a look up ahead.  

The Burrito revved its engine and sped towards the Serpent.

"Looks like they want to play Turkey, sir." Baldrick said as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"It's 'Chicken', Baldrick. Chicken." Blackadder snapped.

Baldrick looked at his sandwich. "No, it looks more like ham.".

"Oh. shut up, mousebrain!" Blackadder said as he sped towards the Burrito.

"Like, I don't think he's gonna back off, Fred!" Shaggy said.

"He's got to!" Freddy said.

Blackadder was still running head on towards the Burrito, sweat starting to pour down his face.

"This is going to work! This is going to work!" he kept repeating to himself. 

The Burrito was almost on him.

"Bugger!" Blackadder yelled as he quickly turned off the road and crashed the Serpent into the river nearby.

Blackadder and Baldrick staggered out of the car, up to their knees in water.

Freddy rolled down the window of the Burrito. "Don't drink the water, pal!" he said, laughing.  He turned the Burrito around and started to head off the other way.

Blackadder growled in anger.

"Come on, Baldrick, help me get the car back on land!".

Suddenly, there was a loud whoosh and the two were immediately soaked in water.  The Hermes had just passed them. It was floating on the water, going as fast as a strong speedboat.

"WOO-HOO!" Homer yelled.

"This is great!" Lisa yelled. 

"Of course it is! Going on water's a lot faster than on dry land!" Homer said.

"I just hope you aren't planning to try parasailing again, dad!" Bart said.

Homer took  sharp turn around a corner.

"Hey, take it easy!" Marge yelled. "I'm trying to feed Maggie back here!".

Maggie was giggling with delight. She was greatly enjoying the ride.

A beeping started to sound.  Homer looked at his radar.

"Uh oh! River police up ahead." he said.

"What do we do?" Lisa asked.

"It's okay." Homer said. "I'll give 'em a taste of our scatter gun!".

The hood of the Hermes opened slightly, revealing a small cannon. The police boat up ahead was waiting for the Hermes to reach them.

"Eat this!" Homer yelled.

He fired several shots at the boat, which was quickly perforated with holes caused by various small bullets fired at once.  The police crew started to yell at the vehicle to cease fire, but Homer kept firing until the police launch broke in half.

The Hermes accelerated on down the river.

"Was that really necessary, Homer?" Marge asked.

"Hey, no permanent damage was done." Homer said. "Besides, we want to win, don't we.  Just think of what we could do with $200 million.".

Marge smiled. "Yeah. We could finally double-glaze our windows.".

Bart, Lisa and Homer all gave Marge strange looks as they sped on.

In Brazil, the Phantom was speeding along the road.  Kairi was now taking a turn at driving the car.  With ease, she swerved around a car that was in front of them.

"So long!" she yelled as they passed the car.

"You're a great driver, Kairi!" Riku said.

"Of course I am." she said, winking. "Cid taught me as well as you.".

"And I might add that you picked up on the lessons very quickly." Cid said.

Sora was navigating this time.  He looked up ahead on the road and saw a large red diesel truck in front of them.

"Could be a bit of trouble up ahead." he said.

"Aw, that's no trouble." Kairi said.  "There's no one coming in the opposite direction. I'll just go past that rig!".

Kairi put her foot down and came up behind the truck.  In the cab of the truck, two masked figures took a look in their mirror and saw the black sedan behind them. It was Leatherface and Michael Myers.  Under their masks, they smiled as they recognized the Phantom.

With expert movements, Kairi manouevered around the Linerunner and accelerated away.  

After the black car was a little bit up the road, Leatherface sped the truck up and pursued them.  

In the Phantom, Riku and Sora were talking.

"So, what do you think about 'Him' now, Riku?" Sora asked.

"I take back everything I said, buddy. 'Him' is a great driver." Riku said, smiling.

"I'm glad we lost those Team Rocket jerks." Cid said. "Let's hope we don't see them again for the rest of the race.".

Kairi kept her eye on the road, but then noticed the Linerunner approaching in the rear view mirror.

"What the..?" she exclaimed.

Cid and Riku both looked behind them. The truck was nearly on their back bumper.

Leatherface laughed to himself as he honked the truck's air horn.  He poured on the speed a bit more and bumped into the back of the Phantom.

"SHIT!" Cid yelled. "This guy's crazy!".

"Floor it, Kairi! We've got to lose him." Sora said.

"Okay, here goes!" Kairi shifted into high gear and the Phantom moved forward at great speed.    

In the truck, Michael reached up and pulled a lever on the ceiling, marked 'nitro'.  With a mighty whoosh, the Linerunner accelerated after the Phantom.

About twenty miles away, Marcus and Regis were hiding in some bushes by the roadside.  Brooke was standing by a black Buick which they had parked by the roadside.  Brooke tugged a little at the short skirt she was wearing.

"This is so degrading!" she complained. "I can't believe I'm doing this!".

"Well, Brooke, it was either you or Isabelle, and you lost the toss." Marcus reminded her.  

"Besides, you look great in that outfit." Regis said.

Brooke glared at him.

"Forget it, Regis! I wouldn't date you if you were the last living organism in the universe!".

"Keep your mind on the job for once, Mr. Hormones!" Marcus snapped. "We're doing this to try and catch a Cannonballer!".

Regis nodded and took a look through his binoculars.  He saw the Hotring Racer approaching fast.

"Bingo!" he said.

"Okay, Brooke, do your stuff!" Marcus said as he and Regis ducked down.

Brooke sighed and leaned over the open bonnet of the car, pretending to have had a breakdown as the Hotring Racer approached.

The Nomad was driving.  All four passengers were listening to an AC/DC song.

"I'm on the Highway to hell! Highway to hell!" Beavis and Butthead sang along.

"You like this stuff?" Corvax asked.

"YEAH! This stuff kicks ass!" Butthead said.

"Me too! I liked their latest album so much, I bought the record company so I could meet them!" Corvax said.

"Yeah, right." The Nomad said. He looked up ahead and saw Brooke.  He gasped.

"What's up?" Beavis asked as they and Corvax looked up ahead.  They froze as they got a good view of Brooke.  The Nomad quickly slammed on the brakes and the Racer came to a quick halt.

All four racers got out and approached Brooke.

"Excuse us." Corvax said. "But you appear to have a problem.".

Brooke looked up. "I sure do." Brooke said, putting on a Valley girl accent.  "I was, like, heading down to Rio, when my car broke down on me. I think there's something wrong with the wiring.".

"Hey, baby." Butthead said. "Let us have a look."

"Hey, Butthead, what do we know about cars?" Beavis asked.

Butthead hit Beavis again. "Shut up, Beavis!" he said. "We could score if we help fix up her car.".

"Like hell!" The Nomad said. "I'll fix the car for you, miss!".

The plan was working. All four racers were turned on by Brooke.

"Shut up!" Corvax yelled. "Let me handle this." 

Corvax went right up to Brooke. As he did, Marcus and Regis came out of their hiding place.  Corvax didn't notice, as they were behind him.  Regis put his gun up against Butthead's temple as  Marcus came up behind Corvax.

"You are in luck, madam." Corvax boasted. "I am the great Corvax, emperor of the desert, ruler of many, and one of the world's greatest..."

"Morons." Marcus said as he put his gun up against Corvax's head.

"How dare you put a gun to my head?!" Corvax yelled. He turned around to face Marcus.  "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!".

"Yeah." Regis said. "Cannonballers.".

Brooke smiled and took out a gun of her own. "You people won't be going anywhere for quite a while.".

The Nomad smiled and pulled out a scimitar.  "Hah! I'm not afraid of cheap thugs like you!".

He swooshed the sword around with expert movements, laughing.  But then, he accidentally threw the sword away.".

"Bummer." he mumbled.

"Okay, clowns." Marcus said. "Why don't you be nice and tell us where Yates is hiding the cash?".

"Are you kidding? We don't know." Corvax said.

"Now, now, don't make us have to play nasty.". Brooke said, cocking her gun.

In the distance, the Banshee and the Road Kill were running neck and neck, when suddenly, they noticed the trouble up ahead.

"Hey, Lee. It looks like some of the other guys got themselves in some trouble. And it don't look like the law either." Carter said.

"So I see. I think we should give them a bit of help." Lee said as he started to slow down.

"Think we should help?" Memphis asked Dominic.

"Okay. We may be trying to beat these guys, but they're still Cannonballers.". Dominic said.

Both vehicles came to a halt near the villains and their prisoners.  Carter and Lee got out, as did Memphis and Dominic.

"Got a problem, fellas?" Dominic asked Corvax.

"Yes, quite a big one, actually." Corvax said, sweating nervously.

"Look, pal, why don't you and your loser buddies just skedaddle." Regis said. "We're trying to get some info from our green-skinned friend here.".

"That's a fellow Cannonballer, and we advise you to leave him alone." Lee said.

"Oh, you advise us, huh?" Marcus said, moving over to Lee.  "Listen, short stuff, why don't you just.."

With a quick move, Lee kicked the gun out of Marcus' hands.  Lee and Memphis quickly disarmed Brooke and Regis when they were distracted by this.

"Alright, assholes! You've asked for it, now you're gonna get it!"  Marcus got into a martial arts stance to fight Lee.

"You guys get outta here!" Dominic yelled to Corvax and his team, who immediately ran for their car.

"Thanks! We owe you guys one!" Butthead yelled as the Hotring Racer roared off.

Lee and Marcus sparred with each other brutally, while Memphis took on Regis and Carter fought off Brooke.

"What's the matter?" Brooke sneered at Carter as he avoided a punch from her. "Won't hit a woman?".

"I ain't that kinda guy, baby." Carter said.  "However, we have a race to run.".  With a quick move, Carter pulled out a stun gun and zapped Brooke with it.

Brooke twitched violently as her system was shocked.

Memphis had all but knocked Regis senseless now, but the goon was still swinging.  Lee had managed to knock Marcus down, and he started to stagger to his feet.

Seeing this, Memphis moved near Marcus and waited for Regis to make his next move.  As Regis punched out, Memphis moved quickly to one side and Regis' punch caught Marcus instead.

"Oh, sorry Marcus!" Regis said.

"You dumb shit!" Marcus yelled as he shoulder charged Regis, knocking him to the ground.

"Come on, guys! We've wasted enough time here!" Dominic yelled as the four racers got back into their vehicles and raced off.

Marcus and Regis were still fighting each other, when Regis saw the racers go.

"Damn it, Marcus! They're getting away!" he yelled.

Marcus stopped pummeling Regis enough to notice.

"Shit! Come on, we'll get those bastards!". 

"What about Brooke?". Regis asked.

Both men looked over at Brooke, who was still twitching slightly.

"I'll be fine!" she said angrily. "Get after those bastards!".

"Yes, ma'am!" Both thugs yelled as they got into their pick-up truck and took off down the road.

On another road, the Phantom was still going fast, with the Linerunner snapping at their heels. Sora had taken over driving and was now wearing the Captain Chaos mask.

"DUN! DUN! DUN!" he yelled. "That vile villain behind us shall not prevail!".

"How can they go so fast?!" Riku asked, amazed that the huge rig could keep up with them.

"I don't know, but if we don't lose these guys, we're dead meat!" Cid said.

"There's a town coming up, guys!" Kairi said. "I hope no one will get hurt!"

"Fear not, Kairi!" Sora said. "Captain Chaos will ensure the safety of the fine citizens of this town!".

Sora put his foot down and the car rocketed on.

Meanwhile, Marcus and Regis were coming up behind the Banshee and the Road Kill.

"Eat this!" Marcus yelled as he leaned out the window and fired a couple of shots at the Banshee.

"Damn, those guys are pissed!" Carter said.

"Hold on, Carter." Lee said. "We'll lose them!".  Lee typed something on the keypad on the dashboard, and a hatch opened on the back of the Banshee.  A smoke screen was shot out.

Regis and Marcus were temporarily blinded.  

"Split up!" Dominic yelled over to Lee. "They can't follow both of us!".

"Right!" Lee said as he turned off onto another road. The Road Kill continued on into the town.  The Dodge truck approached fast behind them.

"These guys aren't gonna get away!" Regis said.

The Phantom roared through the centre of town.   Sora was taking care to avoid hitting anyone. Riku had activated battle mode and was now firing at the truck with the laser cannon.

"Bite me!" he yelled as he fired volley after volley at the Linerunner.

Leatherface kept gunning the engine and blasted the air horn again.  Under his mask, Michael Myers rolled his eyes at how much of a show off Leatherface was.

The other cars on the road quickly swerved off as the black sedan and the red juggernaut barreled through the town.  A railway line was right next to them.   Up ahead, on their right side was a railway crossing.

Road Kill and the pick-up were fast approaching the crossing, and a train was coming.

"Dom, a train!" Memphis yelled.

"We'll make it!" Dom said. "Just hold tight.".

Regis pulled up alongside the Road Kill.

"This is it!" Marcus yelled.

"Marcus, what about the train?!" Regis said.  He had one foot hovering above the brake, just in case.

"KEEP GOING!" Marcus yelled.  The sweat was now flowing down Regis' face.

"We've got a clear road ahead of us, Cid!" Sora yelled. "Shall I hit the nitrous?".

"Yes, for God's sake, do it!" Cid yelled.

Sora hit the button on the steering wheel and the Phantom rocketed ahead of the truck.

The Phantom passed the railway crossing just as the Road Kill and the truck were about to fly through it.  The train was just about on them.

"YEE-HAAA!" Dominic yelled as the Road Kill flew through. The pick-up was still alongside them.  Both vehicles made it through just before the train hit them.

"Oh, thank God!" Regis said as they arrived on the other side. "We're alive.".

"The same can't be said for these guys!" Marcus said as he got ready to fire.

Before the two goons knew what happened, the massive Linerunner hit them right in the side before it could stop.  The huge rig came to a halt as the pick-up was knocked away to the side.  Leatherface had started to sweat a little.

Michael Myers smacked him upside the head for his mistake.

Dominic looked back at the crash.

"I've got a strange feeling  of deja vu." he said.

"I hope no one was killed. That was a pretty bad crash." Memphis said.

Dom brought the Road Kill to a stop, and backed up to the wrecked pick up. The two racers got out and looked over at the totalled truck.  

After a pause, the doors were kicked open, and a battered Marcus and Regis emerged.

"Regis, don't ever throw up in the truck again!" Marcus yelled.

"I'm sorry." Regis said. "I thought we were gonna die.".

Memphis shrugged. "They're okay. Let's go.".

He and Dom got back into the Road Kill and sped off.

As Marcus and Regis staggered over to the sidewalk, Brooke's car appeared on the scene.  She sneered at the sight of the crash.

"Morons!" she said. "Complete and utter morons!".

She drove past the crash and through the town.  As she reached the road leading out, she saw a sign pointing the way to Rio de Janeiro.  Off to the side was a little dirt road, which seemed to point into the jungle.

"Hmmm." she said to herself. "Primitive, but it might work.".

She got out of her car and went over to the signpost.  With her great strength, she turned the signpost so that it pointed into the jungle.

"The old tricks can be the best." she said, smiling.

She drove off, heading along the right road to Rio.  She spoke into her CB.

"Brooke to Isabelle. Some of the racers will soon find themselves on the wrong track.  How are things in Rio?".

"We're ready for our little ruse at the Copacabana." Isabelle said over the radio.

"Good. The Bozo Brothers and those masked freaks screwed up. Surprise, surprise." Brooke said.

In their truck, Leatherface and Michael Myers heard Brooke's report over their radio.  They were both angry.

A few seconds later, the Direwolf passed them, followed by the BF Injection and El Diablo.

Both villains looked at each other and nodded.  They got out of the Linerunner and headed across the street to a parked car.  Michael smashed the window and opened the door.  Leatherface did the same on his side and they got into the car.  Michael started it up and they followed the racers.

"HEY! Wait for us!" Marcus yelled as the two men tried to chase after the car.  The car drove on without them.

"Damn!" Marcus yelled.

"How did that Myers guy learn how to drive if he was in a looney bin since he was a kid?" Regis asked.

"Aw, shut up!" Marcus yelled. "Come on, let's find some transportation!".

"Keep ahead of these losers, Jessie! We can't let them beat us!" Domino yelled.

"At least we lost those little twerps." James said.

"Knowing our luck, they're probably ahead of us." Meowth said.

"Wobbbb!" said Jessie's Wobbuffet as it popped out of its pokeball.

Jessie made an annoyed grunt and took one hand off the steering wheel.

"Shut up and return!" she said, recalling Wobbuffet. "I don't need your crap right now!".

Meowth was looking up ahead.  "Turn right up ahead! The sign says Rio's dat way.".

"Are you sure?" James asked, looking at a map.  "This map says it's the other way.".

"How old's dat map?" Meowth asked.

"I dunno. I think it's a couple of years old.".

"Then the roads could have changed." Domino said.

"Well I think...".

"Oh, shut up, James!" Jessie said. "I'M driving so I decide which way we go.  We'll follow the sign.".

Jessie turned and went into the jungle.

"Guess that's the way we go, Steve." Crocodile Dundee said.

"Okay, let's go." Steve said.

The BF Injection followed the Direwolf.

El Diablo followed behind, going very fast.

"These lousy losers aren't gonna beat us!" Strong Bad said.  The Cheat made a noise in agreement.

"Hey, guys. Would you like to hear a song I wrote?" Marzipan asked.

"NO!" Strong Bad yelled.

"How about my Sid Hoffman/Sid Frenchman game?" Homestar asked.

"NO!" Strong Bad and Marzipan chorused.

"Um, okay." Homestar said.

As Strong Bad steered the car down the track, no one noticed the car following behind them, with Michael Myers at the wheel.

Strong Bad started to tune the radio to the Cannonball dome's frequency.

"Let's see what they're up to back there." Strong Bad said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen." Misty sad seriously.   "We have just received grave news from our reporters at the Cannonball bridge in South America.".

"We now take you live to CNN's Christian Amanpour and MTV'S Carson Daly, live at the bridge." Lazlow said.

"Viewers, we are here live and direct at the Cannonball bridge." Christian Amanpour said. "It appears that the bridge has been attacked.  The middle of it has been blown out.".

"It is not at present known who is responsible." Carson Daly said. "But it is believed that the police are not involved, as they have never gone to such extreme lengths before.".

"A couple of eyewitnesses report seeing a tank near the bridge a couple of nights ago." Christian said.  "However, we do not have any other information at this point, apart from a mysterious bridge, labeled 'Detour' has been set up next to the damaged bridge.".

"This bridge could lead to the Antarctic, but seems to go a little out of the way." Carson Daly said.

"We are unsure as to how this will affect the race.". Christian said. "But we have received word from Brock Yates that a repair crew has been dispatched to repair the proper Cannonball bridge. We now go live to Mr. Yates in his office.".

Brock Yates addressed the camera in his office.  "Whoever is behind the sabotage to the Antarctic bridge will not succeed in stopping the Cannonball Run.  The race will continue as planned.  I urge all the Cannonballers not to let this problem deter you.  We have our agents in the field, ready to protect you should you be placed in any danger.  I wish you all Godspeed.  Your lives are safe in our hands.".

In the Phantom, Cid just turned off the radio after Brock's announcement.

"Man, this is intense." Riku said. "You think someone's just trying to scare us off?".

"I don't know, but they're doing a good job." Kairi said.

"Hey, Kairi, you're not thinking of giving up, are you?" Cid asked.

"No, never! But those guys back there in that rig tried to kill us." Kairi said. "They want us to lose really bad!".

"Do not despair, Kairi!" Sora said, still wearing the Captain Chaos mask.  "Captain Chaos did not let you down back there.  We are rid of those vile villains for the time being.".

"Yeah, I suppose you're right." Kairi said.  "We'll win this, and these creeps, whoever they are can go to hell!".

"Damn straight!" Riku said.

In the Rhino tank, which was just outside Buenos Aires, Jim and Freddy heard the report.

"Balls!" Jim said. "A repair crew!".

"Hey, don't worry! There are still weeks to go before these losers reach the bridge." Freddy said. "Yates's crew may not have finished by then.  Some of these guys may be dumb enough to take the detour.".

"Yeah, I guess so." Jim said.  "I just wish some racers would show up here so we could have some fun.".

"Good things come to those who wait, Jimbo." Freddy said.

It was night in Rio, and the Blue Devil was driving around near the Copacabana.

"Great scenery." Bugs Bunny said.  "A shame we can't stay for a while.".

"Yeah, I actually agree with you for once." Daffy said.

"Well just concentrate on the race, fellas." Marvin said. "The Stinger 2 wasn't too far behind us.".

In the Stinger 2, Tommy and Chili were bopping to another 80s tune being played on the radio.

Chili put on a pair of sunglasses and turned to face Tommy.

"Hey, Tommy. I wear my sunglasses at night. Get it?".

"Yeah, I get it buddy.  Aren't you involved in the music business now?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?".

"Well those guys from Love Fist have been calling me for months now, asking if I can get them a new record contract. They got back together recently and they said they've been working on a new sound.".

"Oh, what, a sound that involves them actually playing their instruments live instead of lip-synching?" Chili said, joking.

Up ahead, near the Copacabana, the Blue Devil had got caught in a traffic jam.  Daffy honked the horn impatiently.

"Come on! Come on! We're in a hurry here!" he yelled.

"Well there was bound to be some setbacks." Marvin said.

Wile E. nodded in agreement.

"Hey there, handsome." a sultry voice to Daffy's right said.

Daffy turned around and his jaw dropped as he saw Isabelle and Sayuri standing on the sidewalk, wearing revealing black dresses.

Bugs turned to face the girls as well.  Hearts instantly appeared in his eyes.

"Do you mean me?" Bugs asked.

"No they don't!" Daffy said. "They mean me!".

"Hey, both of you can come with us if you like." Sayuri said, cocking her hips a little. "We're having a little party over at the Copacabana if you're interested.".

"Y-y-you mean it?" Bugs said.

"Sure, bunny boy." Isabelle said. "It'll be a night you're never gonna forget.".

"We're there!" Daffy said as he got out of the car.  Bugs followed.  

"HEY! Guys! Aren't you forgetting something?!" Marvin yelled as the two androids led Bugs and Daffy away.

Marvin turned to face Wile E.  

"What now?" Marvin asked.

Wile E. just shrugged.

"Guess I'd better take over." Marvin said as he moved over to the steering wheel and got ready to drive off.

Not far away, the Stinger 2 had stopped so Tommy and Chili could switch places.

"Excuse me?" a voice asked.

"Yeah." Tommy said as he turned around.

Vivien and Nastassja were standing behind him, dressed similarly to their sisters.

"Are you Tommy Vercetti?" Nastassja asked.

"Uh, yeah, that's right." Tommy said.

"I told you it was him." Vivien said.  "It's incredible to meet you face to face.".

"We're going to a party at the Copacabana.  We'd be so honored if you could join us.". Vivien said.

"Sorry, but I'm a bit preoccupied right now.".  Tommy said.

Nastassja moved up close to Tommy.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun! There'll be dancing and all that." she said.

Tommy thought for a second.  Nastassja gave him a puppy-dog eyed look.

"Aw, why the hell not!" Tommy said.

Chili cleared his throat.

"Race." he reminded Tommy.

"You can handle it, can't you?" Tommy asked, not looking around.

"Tommy, look at me." Chili said seriously.  Tommy turned to face his partner.

"Are you serious about doing this?" Chili asked.

"Well, Chili, We've been cooped up in that car for about four and a half weeks now. I don't know about you, but I could use some R&R.  I can catch you up.".

"Catch me up?!" Chili said. "Tommy, with luck, I'll be two countries away by tomorrow.".

"Maybe, but even if there's only you in the car when you reach the finish line, we still win.".

Chili shrugged.  "Okay. But watch your back. Remember, there are some creeps out to get us.".

Tommy leaned close to Chili, and whispered "No worries.".  Tommy opened his jacket a little and showed Chili the .48 Magnum he had in shoulder holster.

"Wise move." Chili whispered back.

Neither of the Dolls had seen Tommy show Chili his gun.  Tommy turned back to face them. "Okay, let's go."

Across, the street, a taco vendor had noticed what had happened with Tommy, Bugs and Daffy.  Checking to make sure no one was watching, he spoke into the microphone hidden in his collar.

"Undercover Brother to Jack Spade. Come in, please.".

In another part of town, two parked Humvees received the transmission.

"Spade here." Jack Spade said. "What's up?".

"There could be some trouble over at the Copacabana. Head over there. I'm heading on into the field.".

"Roger that." John Slade, Jack's hero and mentor, said.

"This is it guys." Jack said, looking over at the other Hummer.  Seated in it were Hammer, Slammer and Kung Fu Joe.

With Jack and Slade was the sharply dressed Flyguy.

"We're gonna kick some ass." Flyguy said.

"I hope my feet don't play up on me again." Slammer said.

"Just don't run so much." Hammer said as he put a gun into his pocket.

"Not too many guns, Hammer." Jack said. "Don't forget what happened last time.".

"I'll be okay." Hammer grumbled.

"Hey, Joe, are you all set?" Slade asked.

"Yes, I'm wearing a bulletproof vest this time." Kung Fu Joe said. "But I still can't believe that those crooked cops would shoot an unarmed man!".

"Never mind that now." Jack said. "Our racers are in danger. It's time to help out!".

Both Hummers drove off.

Meanwhile,  the Titan had been transformed into its robot form, and Dick Dastardly was firing the lasers at any vehicle which got in their way and generally causing damage in the city.

"One side, dumbheads!" he yelled. "We're gonna win the Cannonball.".

"No one will stand in our way!" Fearless Leader said.

The other villains laughed in agreement.  

Behind them, the Black Knight appeared.

"YEAH! We finally caught up with these jerks!" Lita said.

"Look at them!" Raye said. "They're just causing trouble for no reason!".

"Well, they ARE villains." Razor said. "That's what villains do.".

"Not any more!" T-Bone said as he fired a shot from their laser cannon.

"What was that?!" Shredder demanded.

"It appears that someone has the gall to challenge us." Baron Harkonnen said.

Yosemite Sam looked out a rear window.

"It's those dang cats, and those schoolgirls!" he reported.

"You've caused quite enough damage for one day, boys!" Razor's voice came over their radio.

"Yeah, and in the name of truth and justice, we will punish you!" Raye said.

"You're lucky Serena's not here!" Lita joked. "She'd kill you if she heard you steal her line!".

"You think you can be a match for us?!" Wild Dog sneered.

"How about this?" T-Bone said.

The villains gasped as they saw the Black Knight was also transforming into a giant robot on wheels.

"HEY!" The Brain said. "You stole our idea!".

"Are you sure it wasn't you who stole ours, Brain?" Razor asked.

"It doesn't matter!" Raye said. 

"Here's an appetizer!" Razor said as he fired a shot from their cannon at the Titan.

"Alright!" Shredder said as he opened rear panels to reveal 8mm cannons.

"You want to play hardball, that's just what we'll do!".

Shredder opened fire on the Black Knight.

T-Bone responded by firing back with their laser cannons.  The Titan was knocked backwards and fell up against the side of a building.  

Shredder fired back with the cannons.

"This could take some time." Razor said.

"Let's lead them out of the city." Raye said. "Less people will be hurt that way.".

"Okay." said T-Bone as he changed back to vehicle mode and drove off.

"Follow those brats!" Cyril Sneer yelled.

"Going back to vehicle mode!" Dastardly said as he began to transform the Titan. 

They were soon hot on the Black Knight's tail.

In the deep jungle, the Direwolf came to a halt.

"Where the hell are we?!" Domino said angrily.  "The sign said 20 miles to Rio.  We've been travelling for hours and this sure as hell ain't Rio!".

"I told you we should have gone where the map told us to!" James moaned.

"If you don't shut up, James, I'll stuff that map down your throat!" Jessie yelled.

"Oh, that's right!" James shot back. "Always take your temper out on me, when I'm just trying to help!".

Meowth fury swiped both humans.

"Meowth! Shut up, da pair of ya! We need to figure out what to do!".

"Meowth, I'm beginning to think that you should be the one giving orders in your team." Domino said, sneering at Jessie and James.

Behind them, the BF Injection and El Diablo both stopped.  The three vehicles had been pretty close to each other.

Strong Bad got out of El Diablo and approached the Direwolf.

"Hey! What the crap are you guys doing?!" he demanded.

"Hey, take it easy there, mate." Steve Irwin called to Strong Bad. "It looks like we're lost.".

The Team Rocket members got out of their car.

"Well done, Einstein." Jessie said sarcastically.  "Of course we're lost!".

Homestar, Marzipan and the Cheat got out of El Diablo as well.

"What do you think happened?" Marzipan asked.

"It's obvious." Domino said. "Someone switched the sign back there.".

"Like I said, we should have followed the map!" James said, glaring at Jessie.

"Well, it's not my fault if some people are dishonest, is it?!" Jessie snapped.

"Hey, time out!" Crocodile Dundee said. "We won't solve anything by fighting.".

"What do we do?" Homestar asked.

"Well, I've been in this area of jungle before. I can lead us out.".  Steve said.

"You can? That's good." Marzipan said.

"HEY! We don't need his help!" Strong Bad said.

"Us neither! We can find our way out ourselves!" Domino said.

"Be my guest". Steve said.  "Can you find your way?".

Strong Bad and Team Rocket both looked around at their surroundings.  They all looked confused.

"Uhhh." Strong Bad said.

"Come on, Strong Bad. Don't be such a jerk.  These guys are trying to help us." Marzipan said.

Strong Bad sighed. "Okay. I'll play ball." he said as he reluctantly shook Steve's hand.

"I think we should accept his offer as well." Meowth said.

"Okay." Jessie said.  "But when we get back to the race, it's everybody for themselves.".

"Fine." Steve said.

"So, what do we do?" Strong Bad asked.

"Well, it's hard to navigate at night.  We should make camp and wait till morning." Steve said.

"Make camp?! Here?!" James said. "Do you have any idea what could be out there?! Anacondas! Tarantulas! Pumas!".

"Yeah, sounds like fun, doesn't it?" Crocodile Dundee asked.

"We've got some food." Steve said.  "If two of you can go get some fire wood, we'll get a fire going.".

"I'll go." Marzipan said.

"I'll go too." Domino said.

A little bit behind them, Leatherface and Michael Myers hid their car in the foliage, and got ready to have some fun with the racers.  Leatherface got his chainsaw ready, and Michael took out a shining dagger.

Back at the Copacabana, Tommy, Bugs and Daffy were dancing with the four girls, little knowing that these were their enemies.

"WHOA!" Tommy said. "This is sure a fun party!".  He took a seat at a table with Nastassja and Vivien.

"If you girls are ever in Vice City, be sure to look me up.".

"We don't think that will be necessary." Vivien said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"You'll see." Nastassja said. "Just give us a second.".

She motioned over to Sayuri and Isabelle, indicating the ladies' room on the other side of the bar.  All four girls headed over there.

Bugs and Daffy headed back over to join Tommy.

"How ya likin' it, Mr. Vercetti?" Bugs asked.

"It's okay, but I really think we should be heading back to the race now." Tommy said, looking at his watch.

"Party poopers!" Daffy grumbled.

There was a flash of light from the direction of the ladies' room.  Suddenly, the door was kicked open, revealing four armoured figures.  It was the Dolls in their battle gear.

"You're not going anywhere, fools!" Isabelle yelled, laughing.

People started to scream, and ran away from the bar.

Outside, Jack and his friends had pulled up.

"Sounds like we got here just in time!" Flyguy said.

"Okay, guys, let's go!" Slade said.

In the bar, Tommy had taken his gun out and was firing several shots at the Dolls.

"That won't work, Tommy boy!" Vivien taunted.  

Jack Spade entered behind Tommy and pulled out what looked like a laser pistol.

"Try this on for size!" he yelled.

A ball of blue energy was shot from the gun towards Vivien.  It hit her square in the chest and knocked her across the room.

"What the hell?" Isabelle said.

"Prototype weapon we were given to test." Slade said as he and the others entered.  

"And it looks like it works!" Slammer said, giving Hammer a mischievous glance.

"Okay, I take back what I said about it being a piece of Star Trek crap!" Hammer sighed.

"Who are you guys?" Bugs asked.

"Protection.  Compliments of Brock Yates." Flyguy replied.  "You guys get outta here! We'll handle this.".

"Thanks!" Tommy said as he and the two toons headed for the exit.

"We can take these guys!" Nastassja sneered.  "Let's go.".

The three androids lunged forward.  Vivien recovered and threw herself into the fray as well.

"Okay, here we go!" Jack yelled as he and his friends opened fire.

The Dolls took some hits but kept coming.  Soon, the men were fighting hand to hand with the Dolls.

Kung Fu Joe fended Sayuri off with his kung fu skills.

"I must warn you." he said. "I'm a master of kung fu, karate, ju-jitsu and a whole lotta shit you've probably never heard of!".

"Yeah?!" Sayuri sneered. "Well I'm afraid I fight dirty!".  She aimed a kick at his groin, but he carefully dodged it.

Flyguy successfully fought off Isabelle and knocked her to the ground.  Jack and Slade double-teamed Vivien, while Hammer and Slammer kept firing shots here and there.

"We can't win this!" Isabelle yelled. "Retreat!"

The Dolls activated their rocket packs, and flew up through the ceiling into the air.

"We'll be back!" Isabelle yelled as they left.

The rescue team looked satisfied.  Slade went over to calm the bartender down.

"Don't worry, sir." he said. "Our employer will foot the bill for the damages.".

The team went out to meet up with Tommy, Bugs and Daffy.

"Hey, you guys were great!" Tommy said.

"All part of the service." Jack said.

"So, you guys need a lift to catch up with your teams?" Hammer asked.

"It would be much appreciated." Daffy said.

"Okay. Hammer, you take Mr. Vercetti, we'll take Bugs and Daffy.".

"Right." Hammer said.

Tommy got into the second Hummer as Bugs and Daffy got into Jack's.  As they prepared to go, both drivers put in a cassette tape, and a funky piece of music played.

"What's that?" Bugs asked.

"Our theme music." Jack said, winking. "Every good hero should have some.".

In the jungle, Domino and Marzipan were still looking around for firewood.  Domino had found some twigs lying around near a tree.  

As she bent down to get them, Leatherface appeared behind her and moved up to her, his chainsaw at the ready.

As he prepared to start his saw up, Marzipan came up behind him.  

Seeing the man with the chainsaw, she gasped.  She picked up a rock and hurled it at him.

The rock struck him on the head and dazed him.  He dropped his chainsaw.

"What the..?" Domino said as she turned around.

"You big bully!" Marzipan said as she came up to Leatherface.  She nodded at the tree Domino was near.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to the environment by cutting down the rainforest?! Of course you don't! You make me so angry!".

She kicked Leatherface in the shin, making him grunt in pain.

"Go on, get out of here!" Marzipan yelled, shoving Leatherface away.

Unsure how to react, Leatherface got up and went in the opposite direction.  In his hurry, he tripped over a root and fell to the ground, knocking himself out.

"I didn't know you had that in you." Domino said to Marzipan.

"I know. I just feel deeply about the environment." Marzipan replied.

"Come on, let's get back to camp.". Domino said.

Back at camp, Crocodile Dundee had left the others to check out the engine of the BF Injection.  He was bent over it, using a torch to see what he was doing.

Michael Myers came up behind him, ready to stick the dagger in him.  Suddenly, Michael stopped as some mosquitoes buzzed around him.

"Bloody mosquitoes!" Crocodile said as some buzzed around him as well.  He picked up the spanner he'd been using and swatted around him.  

Michael moved forward a bit and got ready to attack.  

Before he could, Mick swatted out with the spanner again, and hit Michael on the head.

Michael groaned and fell into the foliage, unconscious.

"Sounded like a big one." Mick mumbled to himself.

Next morning...

the three vehicles headed off, with the BF Injection leading.

"I'll give this to those guys." Strong Bad was saying. "They're great guides.".

"Yeah." Homestar was saying.

In the Direwolf, Domino was now driving.  

"Why won't you let me drive?" Meowth was complaining.

"You're a pokemon." Jessie was saying. "They don't give driver's licenses to Pokemon!".

"So?" Meowth said. "You and James don't have licenses either!".

"Oh, shut up!" Domino said. "I'm trying to concentrate on my driving.".

Suddenly, the BF Injection halted.  The two other vehicles stopped as well.

"What are you doing?" Strong Bad demanded.

"Look over there!" Steve called, pointing.

The others looked off to the right.

"EEE!" James whimpered. "It's a crocodile!".

Indeed, a large crocodile had crawled into the grass.

"Yeah, a very rare and very vicious crocodile." Dundee said.

"Let's bag it, Mick!" Steve said, as he and Mick got off the buggy.

"For God's sake, there isn't time!" Jessie yelled.

It was too late, as Steve and Mick tackled the crocodile and started to wrestle it.

"Oh, he's a fighter, alright!" Steve yelled.  

"Want me to stick him?" Mick yelled as he pulled out his knife.

"No, not yet!" Steve yelled.

The other racers watched the two Australians grapple with the huge crocodile impatiently.

"I wonder if those guys have considered moving to Florida." James said.

Weeks later....

In the Cannonball betting room, Jack was dealing with Joel Madden, the lead singer of Good Charlotte.

"You bet on the Black Knight, right?".

"That's right." Joel said. "How are they doing?".

"They've just entered Argentina now.  The Titan's really been giving them a run for their money.". Jack said.

"Yo, bro!" Joel's twin brother Benji said as he entered the room.  Benji was lead guitarist of the band.

Joel rolled his eyes when he saw Benji's latest hairstyle.  He'd sculpted his hair into an orange mohawk.

"For God's sake, Benji!" Joel said. "What'll you do with your hair next?".

"Hey, I'm just making sure we don't get mistaken for each other." Benji turned to face Jack.

"Where's the Silver Streak at now?".

"Up ahead in the pack.  It looks like they could be among the first to get to the bridge.". Jack said.

"How's the bridge coming along now?" Chazz called over.

"I think it's nearly finished.". Shrek said.  

"Where does that detour bridge lead anyway?" Sir Elton John asked.

"We're not sure." Donkey said.  "It does seem to go to Antarctica, but it passes through some island in the Tropics first."

"I'm glad I bet on the XXS Tomcat." Ozzy Osbourne said. "Even if the "£$%^ bridge isn't fixed, they can just fly over to the Arctic!".

"I hope they'll be alright." Pip said.

In Buenos Aires, the Typhoon was speeding along.  Austin was at the wheel.

"This is very shagadelic!" he said.  "We'll soon be out of the country!".

"I hope the bridge is ready." Dylan said.  "We didn't come all this way to be held up.".

"Nothing's gonna stop us now!" Alex said.  "If anything gets in our way, we let 'em have it with the cannon.".

A black Ferrari swerved onto the road behind them.

It was Foyt and Benedict's car.

"This time, there'll be no toying with them." Foyt said.  She hit a switch next to her and a minigun came out of the rear of the vehicle.

"Would you mind if I started first?" she asked Mr. Benedict.

"Be my guest." he said.

Foyt opened fire on the Typhoon.

"Uh oh! Trouble!" Natalie said.  "We have a follower!".

"Hang on!" Austin yelled.  "We'll lose them!".

The Typhoon sped through the city, with the black Ferrari never far behind.

"These guys aren't letting up!" Dylan said.

"Do you think we should use the cannon?" Austin asked.

"Yeah!" the three Angels chorused.

"Okay! Stand by to detach cannon!" Austin said as he pulled a lever.  

With a mechanical whine, the rear section of the vehicle detached and rolled off on the two back wheels.  

To the rear of the cockpit, a wheel was lowered so the occupants could still drive ahead.

The rear section contained a huge laser cannon, which rolled to behind the Ferrari.

"I don't like the look of that." Foyt said.

"Get us out of here!" Benedict yelled.

Foyt stepped on the accelerator, but in the cockpit of the Typhoon, Natalie was using a remote control to steer the cannon section.  It kept up with the Ferrari.

"So long, suckers!" she yelled as she pressed a red button.

The cannon powered up.

Foyt panicked and brought the Ferrari to a stop.

"RUN FOR IT!" she yelled.

She and Benedict got out and ran for their lives as the Typhoon's cannon shot out a great green laser beam.

The Ferrari was completely destroyed.

"That's that!" Alex said.

"Okay, I'm bringing the cannon back." Natalie said as she steered the rear section back to re-attach itself.

"Bye bye, Buenos Aires!" Austin said as he headed out of the city.

Back behind them, Foyt and Benedict looked at the smoking remains of their car.

"Damn those Cannonballers!" she yelled.

Benedict looked across the street and saw several motorcycles parked across the street outside a bar.

"Let's borrow one of those machines." he said.

"Great!" Foyt said as they headed over to one bike.  "I started out as a motorcycle cop.".

"HEY!" a voice yelled.

They both turned around to see Ray and his gang exit the bar.

"Get away from my wheels, lady!" Ray yelled at Foyt. "I just bought them!".

"We need some transport!" she said.

"And that's my problem, is it? We've gotta  catch those Cannonballers!" Ray said.

"Cannonballers?" Benedict said, raising an eyebrow.  "You're after them too?".

"What do you mean 'too'?" Ray snapped. "Those losers are ours, limey!" 

"We happen to be after them as well." Foyt said. "But if you 'gentlemen' would be interested in working for us.."

"Working for us?" Benedict said.

"Well, we could use the help." Foyt said.

"What's in it for us?" Ray asked.

"You'll be well paid." Foyt said.

Ray turned to confer with his  gang.

"What do you guys think?".

"Well, we make some money, so I don't see why we shouldn't take the job." Ripper said.

The rest of the gang responded positively.

"Okay, lady. You got a deal." Ray said.

"Good." Foyt said, smiling.

On a highway, Captain Harris and Proctor were driving along in a police car.  Both still had bruises from their fight in Caracas.

"Oh, come on sir." Proctor was saying. "We both went temporarily insane. Let's just concentrate on catching the Cannonballers.".

"Well, Proctor, one thing I don't intend to forget was that at one point, you hit me when I wasn't even looking!".

Harris kept his eye on the road as they drove on.

In the sky above Argentina, the Creeper was flying around, looking for a target.  His sharp eyes spotted the Dragon on the road below.

Smiling, the monster swooped down towards the car.

Kermit was driving.

"How far from the bridge are we now?" he asked Gonzo, who was checking a read out.

"A couple of days.  Thank God there's not much distance left to go." Gonzo said.

"Why's that Gonzo?" Rizzo asked.

"The weather here doesn't agree with me much.".

"So? We'll soon be in Antarctica. The weather there doesn't agree with anyone." Fozzie said.

"Well, you'll be pleased to know that I've packed some cold-weather gear for the journey." Miss Piggy said. "For all of us.".

"Oh, that was very generous of you, Piggy." said Kermit.

"Well, if we all freeze, how can we win the race?" Piggy said.

Suddenly, there was a loud thump as The Creeper landed on their roof.

"What was that?" Rizzo asked as he looked up.

There was a scraping sound as the Creeper tried to tear through the roof with his claws.

"Something's on the roof!" Fozzie yelled.  

"Hang on! I'll try and shake it off!" Kermit yelled as he started to swerve the car violently.

The Creeper held on for dear life as the car swerved.  He nearly fell off as Kermit took a really sharp turn.

He fell off the roof, but grabbed hold of the trunk of the car.

He looked up and saw Animal looking through the rear window.

Animal pressed a button and lowered the rear window.

"Animal! What are you doing?!" Miss Piggy yelled.  Animal leaned out the window, and sank his teeth into the Creeper's hand.

The creature yelled in pain and let go of the car, falling onto the road.

"BYE BYE!" Animal said as he closed the window of the car.

The Creeper staggered to his feet on the road, glaring angrily after the Dragon.

He didn't notice Malice fast approaching behind him.  Steve Austin and his friends didn't notice the Creeper, as they were looking at the map.

"I think we should take this road up here." Austin said, pointing.

I'M NOT SURE said Death. THIS HIGHWAY TO THE LEFT SEEMS TO BE THE QUICKER WAY.

"Rrrrarrr!" Nemesis said, agreeing with Death.

"Well I don't know.".

There was a thump as Malice hit the Creeper and sent him flying over the car.

"Did we hit something?" Austin said, turning his attention back to the road.

I DON'T THINK SO said Death, pulling an hourglass out of his robe. NO, NO ONE'S DIED YET.

"Okay." Austin said as he drove on.

The Creeper pulled himself off the highway again, and glared after Malice. After a growl, he flipped the distant vehicle the bird.

At the Cannonball Bridge, the Silver Streak, the Cheetah, the Maelstrom and the Banshee had all arrived.

Buckaroo Banzai was talking to one of the construction crew.

"It'll be another hour, Dr. Banzai." the man said.  "The bridge is nearly ready.".

"Alright." Buckaroo said as he went back to his car.

"An hour!" Clover snapped. "We could have been in Antarctica by then if the bridge wasn't being fixed!".

"Well, there's not much we CAN do." Carmen said.

"We could take that detour." Juni suggested.

"I don't know."  Sam said.  

"It's just  a long way round." Alex suggested.  "It DOES eventually take us to Antarctica. What do we have to lose? If the others get ahead of us, we can always catch up.".

The others thought about this.

"Okay, let's go." Sam said.  

Carmen steered the Silver Streak onto the detour bridge, despite the protests of the construction workers.

"Hell, I'm gonna follow 'em, Lee!" Carter said as he started up the Banshee.

"What do you think, Buckaroo?" New Jersey asked Buckaroo.

"Aw, what the hell?"  Buckaroo said as he followed the other two cars.

The Cheetah just stayed where it was.

"You're not gonna follow them?" Snake asked Ethan.

"No." Ethan said. "It's so obvious it's bound to be a trap.".

"You couldn't have told them that?".  Snake asked.

"I'm sure they can handle themselves." Ethan said.  "We'll just have ourselves a little break here.".

"Mind if I smoke?" Snake asked as he took out a cigarette.

"Go ahead, they're your lungs." Ethan said.  

Chili Palmer was driving the Stinger 2 down the highway.  He was quite enjoying the drive.  A black Hummer came up alongside him.  He looked over and saw Tommy sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hey, partner!" Tommy yelled. "Finally caught up with you. Permission to come aboard?".

"Permission granted!" Chili yelled as he stopped the car.

The Hummer stopped as well, and Tommy got out.

"Thanks again for the lift, fellas!" Tommy said to Hammer, Slammer and Joe.

"No problem!" Slammer said. "Good luck!".

Hammer spoke into a CB. "We've dropped off Mr. Vercetti!". he said.  "You guys made your drop yet?".

"Affirmative!" Slade said over the radio.  "Bugs and Daffy are back with their partners.".

"Roger. Over and out." Hammer said.

In the Blue Devil, Bugs had taken over driving from Marvin.

"So, did you guys enjoy your night out?" Marvin asked.

"Well...it was different." Bugs said.

"You can say that again." Daffy said.

The blue car sped on.  Suddenly, something bounced over them.

It was the Purple Haze, with a huge pogo stick coming out from under it.

"YAHOO!" Wakko yelled. "This is the only way to travel!".

"I think you need to calm down a little, Wakko." Dr. Scratchensniff said.  "Here's a little shot for you.".

He leaned over to try and inject Wakko, but the impact of their next landing made him miss and inject his own arm.

"Are you okay, doc?" Yakko asked.

"Yeah, sure." Scratchensniff said groggily.  "Good night.".

He fell to the floor, asleep.

"Aw, isn't cute?" Dot said. "He's just taking a nap.".

"Okay, let's go!" Wakko said as they bounced on.

Meanwhile, the Infernus and the Shockwave were roaring along the road.  

At the roadside, the Rhino tank pulled out, it's gun at the ready.

"Here we go!" Jim said as he steered the vehicle.

"Got 'em in your sights, Fred?". he asked his partner.

"Yeah!" Freddy said.  "Locked on.  And..FIRE!".

The turret spat out a shell which nearly hit the Infernus.

"What's going on?!" Mai demanded.

Lara looked in their rear view.

"A tank! Someone must be getting desperate!" she said.

"Well, they picked the wrong day to mess with us!" Chun-Li said.  "I'll give them a taste of our minigun! Turn us round to face him.".

Lara slammed on the brakes and turned the Infernus around.  The Shockwave had also turned around and was now alongside the Infernus.

"Thanks for the support, buddy." Mirai yelled over to Ghost Rider.

"_It's no problem." he replied._

The Infernu's hood opened to reveal a minigun. 

"What are they doing?!" Freddy said to himself as he looked through the gun sight.

"Just give it to 'em!" Jim yelled.

Freddy prepared to fire again, but before he could,  Ghost Rider fired the cannon on the front of his vehicle.

A ray of heat was shot from it, and the tank's cannon was instantly melted.

"Uh oh!" Freddy said to himself.

Chun-Li opened fire with the minigun, causing much damage to the tank's armour.

"I'm gonna keep going!" Jim yelled. "I'll flatten them.".

Ghost Rider pointed his cannon to the ground and fired.  A deep ditch was cut in the earth, and the tank went into it before it could stop.

"Well done, Ghost Rider!" Mai said, giving him a thumbs up.

"_My pleasure." he said. "__I think I'll leave you to finish up here."._

"Okay. Good luck." Mirai said, blowing him a kiss as he turned his mighty cycle around and left.

"I'll get them out." Chun-Li said as she got out of the Infernus and went down into the ditch.

"Get us out of here!" Freddy yelled to Jim.

"We can't go anywhere!" Jim yelled back.

Chun-Li started to apply some of her martial arts moves to the tank, kicking it viciously.

She then leapt up onto the turret and hit it in certain areas.

Grabbing hold of what was left of the cannon, she swung down to the front of the tank, and delivered a couple more vicious kicks.

Laughing, she climbed back up out of the ditch.

Within seconds, the rivets started to pop out of the tank, and it began to fall to pieces.

Soon, it had collapsed completely, leaving Freddy and Jim sitting in the middle of a pile of junk.

"I don't believe it!" Freddy yelled as he kicked one of the pieces of collapsed armour.

Chun-Li got back in the Infernus, and they drove off.

"The bridge should be open by now." Mai said.

"Guess we're Arctic-bound." Mirai said.

The bridge had been opened, and the racers were already making their way across.  

"Here we go!" Riku said as he steered the Phantom.

"Okay, now let's all watch ourselves this time." Cid said. "We must be prepared for whatever lies ahead.".

The Direwolf was a little behind them.

"I knew those twerps would be ahead of us!" Meowth moaned.

"Well at least we're out of that stinking jungle!" Jessie said. "And away from those Aussie nutcases!".

"If we ever end up working with them again, I'll go crazy!" Domino said.

"Well, there you have it, guys!" Christian Amanpour said to the camera.  "Our racers are now making their way to the Antarctic.".

"That's great guys." Kat said, back at the Cannonball Dome. "Who's leading right now.".

"It's difficult to say." Carson Daly said.  "The first racer to cross this bridge was the Mantis, but before that, three other cars took the Detour bridge.".

"Whichever of them reaches Antarctica first is anybody's guess." Christian said.

"Well, thanks guys." Lazlow said.  "Well folks, just stay tuned to this channel and we'll keep you informed.".

"This is Kat"

"Lazlow"

"Max"

"And Misty, signing off.  Before we go here is U2 and Clarence Clemons performing the Bruce Springsteen classic Born To Run!".

In the day we sweat it out in the streets of a runaway American dream

At night we ride through mansions of glory in suicide machines

Sprung from cages out on highway 9,

Chrome wheeled, fuel injected and steppin' out over the line

Baby this town rips the bones from your back

It's a death trap, it's a suicide rap

We gotta get out while we're young

`Cause tramps like us, baby we were born to run

Wendy let me in I wanna be your friend

I want to guard your dreams and visions

Just wrap your legs round these velvet rims

and strap your hands across my engines

Together we could break this trap

We'll run till we drop, baby we'll never go back

Will you walk with me out on the wire

`Cause baby I'm just a scared and lonely rider

But I gotta find out how it feels

I want to know if love is wild, girl I want to know if love is real

Beyond the Palace hemi-powered drones scream down the boulevard

The girls comb their hair in rearview mirrors

And the boys try to look so hard

The amusement park rises bold and stark

Kids are huddled on the beach in a mist

I wanna die with you Wendy on the streets tonight

In an everlasting kiss

The highway's jammed with broken heroes on a last chance power drive

Everybody's out on the run tonight but there's no place left to hide

Together Wendy we'll live with the sadness

I'll love you with all the madness in my soul

Someday girl I don't know when we're gonna get to that place

Where we really want to go and we'll walk in the sun

But till then tramps like us baby we were born to run

Born To Run by Bruce Springsteen

The Banshee, the Silver Streak and the Maelstrom coasted across the detour bridge.

"I'm not sure if it was wise to go this way, Carter." Lee said.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" Carter replied.  "Can your computer map tell us the name of that island we're going to pass through?".

Lee checked the readout.

"Yes. It's called Isla Sorna.".

"Isla Sorna?" Carter repeated.  "I know that name from somewhere.  Can't remember where though.".

Carter just stepped on the gas and continued across the bridge.

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry I couldn't have the Isla Sorna sequence here, but the chapter was getting rather long. Please R&R. And watch this space for the next chapter!


	6. Arctic Adventures and Detour Dilemmas

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE

by The Turbo Man

CHAPTER SIX: 

ARCTIC ADVENTURE AND DETOUR DILEMMAS.

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing except my original characters, and you know who they are.

At the Cannonball Dome, Jennifer was conducting an interview with J.J. and Victor.

"Gentlemen, do you have any idea who could be behind the attempts to sabotage the race?" Jennifer asked.

"It's tricky to guess.  I mean, $200 million are up for grabs, so it stands to reason that many people would come out of the woodwork, looking to get their hands on it." J.J. said.

"But petty sabotage has never stopped the Cannonball before." Victor said. "And that won't happen now.".

"Fighting words indeed." Jennifer replied.  "Can you tell me anything about the precautions that Mr. Yates has taken to protect the money?".

"Unfortunately, we are sworn to secrecy.  Brock is a good friend of ours, and we would never dream of letting him down.".

Jennifer managed to suppress the urge to sneer at J.J. and Victor.

"Very well." she said. "Thank you for your time.".

Meanwhile, Elizabeth was crawling around in the air-conditioning ducts, and was approaching Brock Yates' office.  

She could hear his voice as she got closer.  He was speaking on his telephone.

"Maybe we'll find the key to where the money is." Elizabeth whispered to herself.

She arrived at a vent cover just above Brock's office and looked down into the office through it.

"Are the Arctic unit in place, Mr. X?" he said into his phone.

In his New York apartment, Mr. X checked a radar screen that Blue Falcon had set up for him.

"Yes, Brock, they're ready.  I've also posted guards on the remaining Cannonball bridges to ensure that the routes are not sabotaged again.".

"Good." Brock replied. "It's important that the Cannonballers' morale remains as high as possible.  Is the money still safe?".

"The money is safe under my supervision." Mr. X said.  "I've put it in my safe.  When the racers are going through Australia, I'll bring it to the North Pole.".

"Okay.  I'd better go now. I'm counting on you.".  

With that, Brock hung up the phone.

Elizabeth had not managed to hear Mr. X's voice, but she had picked up some information.  She smiled to herself and crawled back the way she had come.

In the betting room, the Cannonball band members were extremely anxious.

"Hey, Jack, is there any news about the racers who took the Detour bridge?" Avril Lavigne asked. "I bet money on the Maelstrom, so I hope they're okay.".

"There's no news yet." Jack replied. "But don't worry. I'm sure those guys can handle themselves.".

"Any word on the Cheetah, Shrek?" Bono of U2 asked the ogre.  "The lads and I bet half the studio budget of our next album on those guys.".

Shrek turned and looked at the screen. 

"You're in luck. They're currently running in third place.  Up ahead of them are the Deluxo and the Maniac.".

"And where's the High Roller?" Clarence Clemons asked.

"In sixth right now." Donkey said.  "He's gaining fast on the Direwolf, but I think he's going after the Maniac, because he was right on their tail before they got ahead of him.".

"Hey, guys, turn on the TV!" Steven Tyler of Aerosmith yelled. "Dr. Dre and Ice-T are going on stage now.".

Backstage, the two rappers were getting ready to go out.  Ali G had approached them and was speaking to them.

"Hey, you guys are DOPE!" he was saying. "I love your stuff!".

"Well, thanks very much." Ice-T said. "I can see you really love rap.".

"You bet I do. I was thinking of becoming a rapper myself." Ali said. "I even wrote a rap myself.  I wanted to see what you guys thought of it.".

"Okay, let's hear it." Dr. Dre said.

"Right. Here goes." Ali said.  He started rapping.

"I'm a real bad brother, crazy like no other, I'll **** your ****ing brother, stick my lovegun in your...."

"Okay! Okay!" Ice-T said, holding his hand up.  Both he and Dre were a little unsure.  

"It's a work in progress." Ali G said.

"Yeah, I can tell." Dre said. "Look, would you like to do back-up on this number we're gonna do?".

"Yeah! I'd love that." Ali said.

"Well then, let's go!". Ice-T said.

"Well, folks the racers are now in Antarctica." Misty said. "The weather may be cold, but the race is still hot!".

"Amen to that, Misty." Lazlow said.  "Security measures have been tightened up.  If there is any more interference in the race, it will be dealt with.".

"We'll give you an update as soon as we can, but now-now-now welcome two very bad mothers: Ice-T and Dr. Dre!" Max said.

The crowd erupted as Dre and Ice-T took the stage, followed by Ali G.

"AIIIGHT!" Dr. Dre yelled into the mike.  "We know that's it cold in the Antarctic, but let's make it a bit easier on our homies by reminding them of a warmer place!  We're also doing this song as a tribute to my late buddy, Tupac, who originally did this song with me.  HERE WE GO!".

California...knows how to party.  
California...knows how to party.  
In the citaaay of L.A.  
In the citaaay of good ol' Watts  
In the citaaay, the city of Compton.  
We keep it rockin! We keep it rockin!  
  
Now let me welcome everybody to the wild, wild west   
A state that's untouchable like Elliot Ness  
The track hits ya eardrum, like a slug to ya chest   
Pack a vest for your Jimmy in the city of sex  
We in that sunshine state with a bomb ass hemp beat   
the state where ya never find a dance floor empty.  
And pimps be on a mission for them greens   
lean mean money-makin'-machines servin' fiends.  
I been in the game for ten years makin' rap tunes   
ever since honeys was wearin' sassoon.  
Now it's '95   
and they clock me and watch me   
diamonds shinin'  
lookin' like I robbed Liberace.  
It's all good, from Diego to tha Bay   
Your city is tha bomb if your city makin' pay  
Throw up a finger if ya' feel the same way   
Dre puttin' it down for   
Californ-i-a.  
  
California....knows how to party  
California....knows how to party  
In tha citaaay of LA  
In tha citaaay of good ol' Watts  
In tha citaaay of Compton  
We Keep it Rockin'  
We Keep it Rockin'  
  
Yeah, now make it shake! come on!  
  
Shake Shake it baby  
Shake Shake it, Shake it baby  
Shake Shake it, Shake it Cali  
(Shake it Cali)  
Shake Shake it baby  
Shake Shake it  
Shake Shake it mama  
Shake it Cali  
  
Out on bail   
fresh outta jail   
California dreamin'   
Soon as I stepped on the scene   
I'm hearin' hoochies screamin'.  
Fiendin' for money and alcohol  
the life of a west side playa'   
where cowards die, it's our ball  
Only in Cali where we riot now rallies are live and die.   
In L.A. we wearin' chucks not Ballies. (yea, that's right)  
Dressed in Locs and khaki suits   
and ride is what we do.   
Flossin' but havin' caution  
we collide with other crews.  
Famous because we program   
worldwide   
let'em recognize from Longbeach to Roscran  
Bumpin' and Grindin' like a slow jam   
it's west side   
so you know the Row won't bow down to no man.  
Say what you say   
but give me that bomb beat from Dre   
let me serenade the streets of L.A.  
From Oakland to Sacktown   
The Bay area and back down   
Cali is where they put they mack down  
Give me love!  
  
California.....knows how to party  
California.....knows how to party  
In tha Citaaay of LA  
In tha Citaaay of good ol' Watts  
In tha City of Compton  
We keep it Rockin'  
We Keep it Rockin'  
  


yeah, yeah now make it shake...uuhhh  
  
Shake Shake it baby  
Shake Shake it  
Shake Shake it mama, Shake it Cali  
(Shake it Cali)  
Shake Shake it baby  
(Shake it Cali)  
Shake Shake it  
Shake Shake it mama  
(West Coast)  
Shake it Cali

Shake Shake it  
Shake Shake it mama, Shake it Cali  
(Shake it Cali)  
Shake Shake it baby  
(Shake it Cali)  
Shake Shake it  
Shake Shake it mama  
(West Coast)  
Shake it Cali  
  


Uh, yeah, uh, uh, Longbeach in tha house, uh, yeah  
Oaktown  
Oakland definitely in tha house (hahaha)  
Frisco, Frisco 

Hey, you know LA up in this   
Pasadena, where you at ?  
yeah, Inglewood, Inglewood always up to no good  
(Tupac) even Hollywood tryin' to get a piece baby  
Sacramento, Sacramento where you at ?  
yeah  
  


Throw it up y'all, throw it up, throw it up!  
I can't see ya! (California Love!)  
Let's show these fools how we do it on this west side  
Cause you and I know it's tha best side  
  


Yeah, That's riight  
west coast, west coast  
uh, California Love  
California Love  
yeah  
  
California...knows how to party. (Yeah)  
California...knows how to party. (Where they at ?)  
In the citaaay of L.A. (South Central, uh)  
In the citaaay of good ol' Watts (Yeah, yeah!)  
In the citaaay, the city of Compton.  
We keep it rockin!   
We keep'em rockin!  
Just come on   
Shake Shake it baby baby baby  
Shake it Mama, Shake it Mama, Shake it Mama   
  
The Richter scale  
talkin' about an earthquake on the Richter scale  
mmmmmoooooooooooiiiiii  
in the city of Compton, city of Compton  
Where tha girls shake their booties  
Shake it Mama, Shake it baby, Shake, Shake it baby  
Shake Shake it..... 

California Love by Tupac Shakur and Dr. Dre

In the Antarctic, Cid was driving the Phantom.

"How are we doing, Riku?" he asked.

"Fine, we're a little ahead of schedule thanks to those nuts in the semi back in South America." Riku said.  "We were going so fast to try and escape 'em that we covered a lot of ground.".

"That's good to know."  Cid said, smiling.

Riku turned the heating up a bit.

"I just hope our engine doesn't freeze with this lousy weather." he complained.

In the back seat, Kairi was shivering a bit.  Sora took off his jacket and handed it to her.

"Here you go, Kairi." he said.

"Oh, thanks, Sora." Kairi said. "But won't you need it?".

"Nah, I'm okay." he said, patting her on the shoulder.

Kairi raised one of her arms and touched the hand on her shoulder.

"Your hands are so warm." she said.

Sora blushed a little. "Gee, thanks.".

Riku looked in the mirror and rolled his eyes.

"Get a room, you two, will you?". he said mischievously.

"It's okay, Riku, let them be." Cid said.

None of them noticed the Direwolf fast approaching them.

"Twerps at twelve o'clock!" Jessie said.

"Is the masked moron driving?" James asked.

"No.". Jessie reported.  "It's the old man.".

James smiled to himself evilly.

"I'm gonna send him to the retirement home once and for all!" he laughed.

"You gonna give him the laser?" Meowth asked.

"Why advertise?" Jessie said. "We'll give them a little nudge.".

James poured on the speed as they approached the Phantom.

James came up alongside the Phantom, and suddenly swerved so they banged into the side of it.  

The black car was nearly knocked right into an ice face.  As Cid brought the car to a stop, the Direwolf sped on, the Rockets inside laughing their heads off.

"Son of a bitch!" Cid yelled.  "Those no goods are gonna pay for that!".

Cid revved up the engine and started off again.  He prepared to hit the nitrous.

"Okay, guys, hold onto your drawers and don't piss in 'em!" he yelled.

He hit the nitrous and they were pushed forward fast.

"That's always such a rush!" Sora yelled.

"Sora, you wanna take a crack at the cannon this time?" Cid yelled over his shoulder.

"Sure!" Sora yelled.

"Battle mode engaged!" Riku yelled as he turned the key.

Sora got up into the gun bay and manned the laser.

They were fast approaching the Direwolf.

"Let's cool things down a bit." Sora said as he turned the dial to 'freeze'.

In the Direwolf, Domino was saying what she'd do with her share of the money.

"I'd use it to buy Team Rocket from the boss." she said. "The organisation would be better off with me in charge!".

"You're lucky the boss can't hear you talking like that." Meowth said. "He'd fire you so fast your head would spin.".

James looked up and got a look in the mirror.

"Oh, no they don't!" he said as he saw the Phantom in their rear view.  He accelerated the car and they pulled away from their pursuer.

"Keep up with 'em, Cid!" Sora yelled.

Cid kept his foot to the floor.  The Phantom quickly caught up with the fleeing Rockets.

"What are these guys?!" Jessie yelled as she saw the black car gaining. "Our personal devils?!".

"They won't get us!" James replied.

Before he could do anything, Sora fired a volley from the Phantom's cannon which hit the Direwolf dead on.

The white car was instantly frozen in a huge block of ice.

"Adios, amigos!" Kairi yelled as the Phantom passed the frozen car.

Inside the ice block, the Rockets shivered.

"C-c-couldn't catch us, huh James?!" Meowth said.

"Oh, shut up, Meowth!" James said, sneezing.

"Don't just sit there you idiot!" Domino said. "Use the lasers to cut your way out!".

"Okay." James said as he activated the laser headlights.  The beams managed to melt the ice and the car was released.

"Alright, let's go get 'em!" Jessie yelled.

The Direwolf took off after the Phantom.

The Behemoth was speeding along.  Chris Pontius was at the wheel.

"Listen, guys." Johnny Knoxville was saying. "I think it's time we split up. You know, to double our chances of winning.".

"Yeah, that sounds good." Beetlejuice said.  "How do we do it?".

"Some of us go down to the lower control room and steer the bottom half of the vehicle.  The rest stay up here and take to the skies.". Steve-O replied.

"I think I'll go up and away." Beetlejuice said smiling.

"I'll go with him." Wee Man said.

"I'll be the third guy, since I'm driving here." Chris said.

"Right guys.  We're heading down to the lower control room.  Be prepared to detach in three minutes." Ryan said.

Ryan, Johnny and Steve-O headed down a flight of stairs to a metal door.

Johnny swiped a card in it and it slid open.  The three men entered and took their places at the controls.

"Okay, ready for separation." Ryan said.

"Roger." Chris said through an intercom.  

"Separation initiated." Wee Man said as he pulled a lever.  The side of the cockpit slid shut, blocking off the staircase.

A hum of a motor started up and from the roof of the cockpit, a pair of helicopter blades extended.  They began to spin and the now separated cab section of the Behemoth took off into the air.

In the lower section, still driving on wheels, Johnny, Ryan and Steve-O watched their friends take off.

"Vaya con Dios, buddies." Steve-O said.

Meanwhile, The Silver Streak, the Banshee and the Maelstrom had reached the end of the Detour bridge and now were driving onto the island of Isla Sorna.  

It was starting to get dark as they drove through the jungle.

"Nice place." Perfect Tommy commented as he looked around.  "Not a bad place for a vacation spot.".

"Well maybe some other time." Buckaroo replied. "Right now we have to concentrate on finding the way to Antarctica.".

"Well, we could make things a bit easier for ourselves." New Jersey said as he took off his cowboy hat and took an electronic device out of it.

"The oscillation overthruster!" Buckaroo said surprised.  "What are you doing with it?".

"Well I brought it in case we needed it." Jersey replied. "I know you couldn't properly hook it up to the car's controls, but I can jerry rig it for you.".

Buckaroo took the overthruster away from New Jersey and put it in the glove compartment.

"Thanks, Sid, but no thanks. It would be too easy for us to use the 'thruster.  We're out to win this race fair and square, remember?".

"Yeah, the boss is right, doc." Perfect Tommy said.  "It wouldn't be fair on the other racers if we just zapped straight to the finish line.".

"Hey, I'm only saying we could use it to head right for the Arctic.  We could save some time.".  New Jersey said.

"We'll only use it if it's really necessary." Buckaroo said.

In the Silver Streak, Clover was now driving.

"I hope there are no mosquitoes here." she was saying.

"Don't worry.  We won't be here that long." Carmen said.  "All we have to do is drive straight on until we reach the next part of the bridge.".

"It's a big island, though." Juni said.

In the Banshee, Lee had taken over driving and was looking at the computer map.  

"The next half of the bridge is about fifty miles away." he said. "When we cross it, we will be in Antarctica a little ahead of the others.".

"Yeah, okay." Carter said.

"Is something wrong?" Lee asked.

"I'm still trying to remember where I remember that name Isla Sorna from." Carter said. "I'm sure I heard it in the news once.".

A loud animal sound came from somewhere in front of them.  

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"Sounded kind of strange." Sam said.  Suddenly, Clover brought the Silver Streak to a halt.  She was staring directly ahead of them, looking completely stunned.

"What's up?" Carmen asked.

Without speaking, Clover pointed in front of them.  The others looked ahead, and their jaws dropped.

In front of them, chewing on leaves from a tree was a brontosaurus.

"It's...it's a dinosaur!" Sam said.

The other cars had stopped and the occupants were looking at the dinosaur in amazement.

"Incredible." Lee said.

Suddenly, Carter turned to Lee.

"Oh, shit, Lee! I remember this place now! It's the place those genetically-created dinos live!".

Carter quickly honked the Banshee's horn.

"YOU GUYS! WE GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE NOW!" he yelled.

"I think the gentleman's right." Buckaroo said as he started the Maelstrom up.  The engine stalled on him.

"Damn!" he said as he tried the engine again. "Come on!".

The ground suddenly trembled.  A slow, steady series of tremors happened.

"I don't like the sound of that." Juni said. "I think we'd better go.".

"Motion seconded." Everyone else in the car said.

Clover nodded and started the Silver Streak up, and then drove off, quickly.

"Let's go, Lee. COME ON!" Carter yelled.

"Alright." Lee said.  "I'll take us up!".

Lee typed a command into the keyboard and a pair of wings extended out of the sides of the Banshee.  

Lee started the engine and drove off.  

A few metres down the road, the Banshee lifted off the ground and flew off into the sky.

"Come on, Buckaroo, let's go!" Tommy said.

"I'm trying!" Buckaroo replied, but the engine was still stalling.

The pounding was getting closer.  Suddenly, about 100 feet behind them, a huge Tyrannosaurus Rex appeared.  

It roared and started to lumber towards them.

"BUCKAROO!" New Jersey yelled.

Finally, the engine started and the Maelstrom drove off.

The huge T. Rex started to run after them as Buckaroo put his foot to the floor.

New Jersey looked behind them at the gaining Rex.

"Must go faster. Must go faster." he mumbled to himself.

"So long, Rex!" Buckaroo said as he hit their nitrous booster.  The Maelstrom was catapulted ahead of the Rex.

I recall the time they found those fossilized mosquitoes  
And before long, they were cloning DNA  
Now I'm being chased by some irate veloceraptors  
Well, believe me... this has been one lousy day  
  
  


The Silver Streak was speeding along a dirt road, 

"I hope we can make it to the bridge without getting killed." Sam was saying.

Clover looked up ahead and nearly jumped out of her skin.  Blocking the road was the dead body of a Triceratops, and feeding on it were a group of Raptors.

Hearing the sound of the vehicle, the Raptors turned and started to advance on the racers.

"Uh oh!" she said.   "Juni, time to test your uncle's shield!".

"Roger!" Juni said as he activated the energy shield around the Silver Streak.

The Raptors leaped at the Silver Streak, but were repelled by the shield.

"Okay, steer around the Triceratops and let's get the hell out of here!" Alex said.

Clover floored the accelerator and steered off the road, moving around the dead dinosaur.  After passing it, she moved back on to the road.

"Okay, let's go!" Carmen said.  

Jurassic Park is frightening in the dark  
All the dinosaurs are running wild  
Someone shut the fence off in the rain  
I admit it's kinda eerie  
But this proves my chaos theory  
And I don't think I'll be coming back again  
On no  
  


A couple of Raptors were giving chase.

"Roll down the rear windows!" Juni yelled.

He popped a gumball into his mouth.

"This is no time to chew gum!" Sam yelled.

"It's not what you think!" Carmen said as she handed Sam and Alex some gumballs.

"It's our uncle's Electro-Shock gumballs." Juni said. "Start chewing!".

Sam and Alex gave each other confused looks.

"Okay." they both said.  They started to chew the gum.  Clover had opened the rear windows of the car.

The Raptors were moving very fast and were catching up.

"Okay!" Juni yelled. "Spit the gum at them!".

The four young spies leaned out of their windows and spat their gum right at the Raptors.  

They scored direct hits and the Raptors fell down as they received electric shocks.

"YEAH!" the spies yelled.

In the sky above the island, Lee was piloting the Banshee away from the island.

"The others should be alright." he said. "Let's head for the Antarctic.".

A loud screech came from behind them.

"Shit!" Carter yelled as he looked behind them.  "It's a group of Pterodactyls!".

Sure enough, they were being chased by Pterodactyls.

"No problem." Lee said as he activated the afterburner.  The Pterodactyls were left behind.

I cannot approve of this attraction  
'Cause getting disembowelled always makes me kinda mad  
A huge tyrannosaurus ate our lawyer  
Well, I suppose that proves... they're really not all bad  
  
Jurassic Park is frightening in the dark  
All the dinosaurs are running wild  
Someone let T. Rex out of his pen  
I'm afraid those things'll harm me  
'Cause they sure don't act like Barney  
And they think that I'm their dinner, not their friend  
Oh no

On the island, Buckaroo, using expert movements, manoeuvred the Maelstrom between the legs of a group of Brachiosaurs as they moved on.

"I hope we can reach the bridge soon." Perfect Tommy said.

"Don't worry. It's a bit of a long way but we'll make it.".

"I hope so." New Jersey said, as he kept an eye out for more dinosaurs. 

"Heads up, guys!" he yelled as some more Raptors appeared and started chasing them.

"I hope this isn't too extreme." Buckaroo said. "But I'll drop a laser trip mine.".

He pressed a switch on the dashboard and a small mine was dropped.

Out of the top of the mine, a twenty-foot wide laser beam appeared.  The oncoming Raptors did not slow down.

As some of them crossed the laser beam, the mine detonated.

"Well, that's that." Buckaroo said as the mine went off.

Jurassic Park is frightening in the dark  
All the dinosaurs are running wild  
What a crummy weekend this has been  
Well, this sure ain't no E-ticket  
Think I'll tell them where to stick it  
'Cause I'm never coming back this way again  
Oh no... oh no

Jurassic Park by Weird Al Yankovic.

By this time, the Banshee had flown to the far end of the island and had found the bridge leading off the island.

"There it is." Lee said.  "I'll fire a flare to let the others know where to go.".

Lee pressed a button and a flare rocket shot out of the car's front.

The Silver Streak and the Maelstrom noticed the flare and headed towards it.

"Still quite a way to go to the bridge." Carmen said.

"We'll make it." Clover said.

"Hopefully, the racers who are already in the Antarctic aren't having this much trouble.". said Juni.

Trouble was brewing, however.  Deep in the Antarctic was a hidden laboratory, belonging to the sinister Umbrella Corporation.

Some of Luthor's team had taken the place over.  Inside the building, the Twins were speaking to Foyt and Benedict on walkie-talkies.

"Have the preparations been made?" Foyt asked the Twins.

"Yes." Twin One replied.  "The mind control devices have been applied.  The experimental creatures are under our control.".

"Excellent." Benedict said smugly.  "A good job Mr. Luthor remembered about that place.".

"They will follow our orders unconditionally." Twin Two said.

"Then get ready to move out." Foyt ordered.

"Yes, ma'am." The Twins chorused.

After shutting their walkie-talkie off, the Twins headed towards a pair of sliding doors.  The doors opened and the Twins entered a huge laboratory.

Assembled in the room was a huge group of creatures dressed in ragged clothes, and the skin on their bodies was starting to rot.

These were the victims of the Umbrella Corporation's T-Virus, mutated into zombies.

Each zombie was wearing a metal collar around its neck.  These were mind-control devices that Lex Luthor's company had developed.  

"The Cannonballers will be passing through this area very soon." Twin One said.  "And we are going to prevent them from going any further.".

"You are to show no mercy to the racers when they cross our path." Twin Two added.  "Indicate your understanding.".

The zombies all nodded.

The Maniac was speeding along.  This time, BD Joe was speaking on the cellphone.

"I swear, baby, I'm gonna buy you the biggest diamond ring I can find when we win this thing." he said.

"Ok, Joe, knock it off." Kid Rock was saying.  "I think we've nearly run out of credit for how often we've used the phone.".

"Maybe we should have brought more than one." Darkwing said.

"We shouldn't be spending all this time talking on the phone anyway!" Kid Rock said, trying to concentrate on his driving.

"Well you made a call to the school." Darkwing protested.

"Well that was before we headed off!" Kid Rock replied.

Joe covered the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand.

"Hey, can you guys keep it down! I'm trying to talk to my woman!" he said.

There was a bump from behind them.  Joe and DW turned to see the High Roller on their back bumper.

"Did you miss me, guys?" The Mask yelled.

He steered the High Roller until it was right next to the Maniac.

"Uh, look, baby, I gotta go." Joe said into the phone. "Love you.".

He put the phone away.

The Mask pressed a button on his dashboard and two drill-like metal spikes protruded from the wheels of the High Roller.

"Looks like he wants to play Ben Hur!" DW said.

"No problem!" Kid Rock said as he flicked a switch near the gear lever.

With a hum, a shield of strong armour closed over the Maniac, and similar armour covered the wheels.  The windscreen was not blocked, but the rest of the car was covered.

"You'll have to do better than that!" The Mask yelled.  Milo barked positively.

The Mask moved closer to the Maniac and tried to drive the drill spikes into its side, but the spikes snapped off when they came into contact with the tough armour.

"It took me ages to get those installed!" The Mask yelled in disappointment.

"So long, sucker!" Kid Rock yelled as he drove off.

"I'll get you guys yet!" The Mask yelled as he shook his fist at the disappearing vehicle.

In the freezing water of the Antarctic, a submarine was under the surface, navigating its way through the continent.

Looking through the periscope was Isabelle.  With her were Brooke and Big Ray.

"No sign of anyone yet.  But it shouldn't be long now." she said.  She turned to one of the sub's crew men.

"Keep the speed down.  We don't want to give ourselves away." she said.

"Who's gonna see us, a damn Eskimo?!" Ray said impatiently.

"You better watch your mouth, Ray." Brooke warned. "Unless you want to swim.".

"Look, lady, the only reason I came here, instead of going with the rest of my boys to Africa, was 'cause I wanted a shot at those Cannonballers.  And so far, we've seen diddely-squat!" Ray snapped.

"Well we know they're coming this way." Isabelle said. "They'll come by.".

"They better." Ray said. "It's freezing, even in a sub.".

"Miss Isabelle!" one of the technicians said.

"What is it?" she asked, turning to face him.

"It's odd." the technician said. "For a minute there, I thought there was a blip on our radar, like we were being followed."

"So what happened?" she asked.

"It just..disappeared." The man said.

"Maybe it was a malfunction.". Brooke said.

Far from being a malfunction,  the sub was being followed by another sub, but this one was much bigger, nearly the size of a battleship.  

It was the famous Nautilus.  On the bridge, Captain Nemo was keeping an eye on his quarry.

"It's a good job I had that stealth mode built in to the ship.  They nearly spotted us back there.". Nemo said

"They're bound to try something soon."  said Dr. Jekyll, who was standing next to him.

"We can't move until they actually threaten the racers." Nemo said. 

"Shall we check in with the others?".

"I want to keep my eye on these villains." Nemo said. "You check in with them.".

"Right." Jekyll said as he lifted up a communicator.

"Jekyll to Sawyer. Come in please." he said.

On the top of a snowbank, two cars sat. One was a large white vintage car, the other a sleek, grey car.

In the white car were Tom Sawyer, Rodney Skinner and Mina Harker.  In the grey one were D.J. Drake and Kate Houghton.

"Sawyer here. What's up doc?". said Tom Sawyer.

D.J. and Kate, friends of Bugs Bunny, tried hard not to laugh when he said that.

"We've found the saboteurs' submarine.  Preparing for action.  How about you?" Jekyll asked.

"We're ready." Mina replied. "We're going into action now.".

"Alright." Jekyll said. "Good luck.".

"Roger. Over and out." Sawyer said.

"So, shall we split up?" D.J. called over.

"That would be the wisest thing to do." Mina said.

Sawyer turned to face Skinner.  As usual, the invisible man had smeared some grease paint onto his face to make himself visible.

"Skinner, I think you should wipe the paint off for now.  Your stealth may come in handy.".

"No problem, sunshine." Skinner said in his Cockney accent.  "If it'll help the cause.".

Mina turned to Skinner with a serious look on her face. "Don't even think about any funny business, Skinner.".

"Mina, you know me." Skinner replied.

"Yes, and that's why I'm warning you." she replied as Sawyer started the car up.

"So, D.J., what's our plan?" Kate asked him.

"Before Bugs and the guys left, I put a homing device on their car." D.J. said. "I'd do anything for those guys, so I think it's my duty to watch their backs.".

"Very good. Where are they now?". Kate asked.

D.J. looked at a radar screen on his spy car's dashboard.  

"About twenty miles from here, going at a speed of 12o miles an hour." he reported.  "Here we go.".

He drove the spy car off.

In the skies above the snow, a white jet plane was flying.  It was Roger Ramjet's plane.

Below him, he spotted the Cobalt.

"Aha!" he said.  "Captain Harris will be very pleased when I bag these guys!"

He stayed on the Cobalt's tail, and opened fire with a laser beam.

"We're under attack!" John McClane yelled.

Buffy looked behind them.

"A plane! We've got to lose him!".

"It's no problem." The Shadow said.  "I believe this calls for the use of my talents. I'll just make us invisible".

While still keeping his eye on the road, the Shadow concentrated hard and as Roger Ramjet watched, the Cobalt seemed to disappear.

"What the..? Where'd they go?!" he said to himself.

He looked in front of him and panicked.  He was heading straight for a mountain.

"Time to hit the silk!" he said as he pulled the eject lever.  

Ramjet shot out of his cockpit and parachuted to the ground.  As he watched, his plane seemed to pass right through the mountain.

"What the hell is going on?" he said to himself.  "Maybe I shouldn't have had pizza for supper last night.".

In the Cobalt, the three racers laughed.

"Great work, Shadow!" Buffy said. "My friend Willow would probably love to meet you.".

"I've told you before, Buffy, it's not magic, just the power of the mind." The Shadow said.

"Well whatever it is, it's great!" McClane said.

Fifty miles away, Captain Harris had set up a roadblock.

"I'm not getting a signal from Ramjet, sir." Proctor reported. "Do you think he could have chickened out?".

"Don't be stupid, Proctor!" Harris replied.  "If there was trouble, he would have let us know.".  

"But, sir.."

"It doesn't matter, because the Cannonballers will have to come this way.  We'll nab the lot of them.".

Meanwhile, Marcus and Regis were sitting in their Sno-Cat, waiting for a Cannonballer to come by.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Regis asked.

"Of course it will." Marcus said.  "The robots obey our commands, so they'll take out the Cannonballers, no problem.".

As the two villains watched, the Blue Devil roared past them.

"Ah, perfect." Marcus said. He took out a remote control and pressed a button on it.  From behind them, a battalion of golden robots appeared.  They were the Centurion robots of Mars.

Marcus pressed a few buttons on his control, and the robots floated off in pursuit of the Blue Devil.

"They'll attack and destroy that car." Marcus said.

"Will there be time for me to try my idea?". Regis asked.

"Maybe when we get to Africa." Marcus said. "If it actually has a chance of working.".

"You never like my ideas." Regis grumbled.

"That's because they, like you, are stupid!". Marcus retorted.

Bugs was driving the Blue Devil this time.

"Shouldn't be too far 'til we're outta this icebox!" he said.

"Yeah." Daffy grumbled. "But we go to Africa next! You'll be wishing for cold weather once we get there.".

Bugs looked up and noticed the approaching Centurions in the rear view mirror.

"Hey, Marvin." he said. "Did you bring your robots along?".

"No, I can't say I did." Marvin replied.

"Then I think we've got trouble." Bugs said.

"HALT OR BE DESTROYED!" the lead Centurion said.

"Hang on." Marvin said. "I'll solve this little problem.".

Marvin leaned out the window with a control device and pressed a button on it.  But the Centurions kept coming.

"What? Why aren't they deactivating?" he said.  Then it hit him. "They've been reprogrammed!"

The Centurions started to open fire on the car with their lasers.  The car started taking hits.

"I don't believe it!". Marvin yelled.

"Well, it's not that hard to reprogramme a robot." Bugs said.

"No, what I don't believe is that someone is using my own weapons against me, and doing a good job of it!" Marvin replied.

The robots were still battering the car with their lasers.  Wile E. had suddenly bounded into the front of the car and was frantically looking for some control.

A laser blast hit one of the Centurions and it exploded.  

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said over the radio. "We've got your back door here!".

"D.J.?" Bugs and Daffy chorused.  They looked back and saw the silver spy car behind them.

D.J. was driving and Kate had manned the laser, and was taking out the Centurions one by one.

Some of the Centurions had turned around and started attacking the spy car, but Kate fired at them.

"Oh no, you don't!" she said. "It's the scrapyard for you guys.".

"You're good at that, Kate." D.J. commented.

"I used to play After Burner when I was a kid." she replied. "Once you learn something you never forget it.".

There were still quite a lot of Centurions, and both the Blue Devil and the spy car had sustained damage.

In the Blue Devil, Wile E. finally found the switch he was looking for.  He pressed it and a loud humming started.

"What's up, Wile E.?" Bugs asked.

The coyote pointed to the button and Bugs saw what was written on it.

"Oh, right.".  Bugs started to bring the Blue Devil to a stop.

"What are doing, you crazy rabbit?!" Daffy yelled.

"You'll soon see." Bugs said.  Bugs spoke into his CB.  "Hey, D.J., bring your car to a stop and turn off all electronic stuff.".

"Why?" D.J. asked.

"Three letters: E.M.P." Bugs replied.

"Right." D.J. said as he stopped the spy car.  Kate shut the laser off.

The remaining Centurions formed a circle around the vehicles and prepared to fire.

Wile E. gave Bugs a thumbs-up.

"HIT IT!" Bugs yelled.

Wile E. hit another button and an electromagnetic pulse was sent out.

The Centurions immediately clattered to the ground, deactivated.

After a pause, D.J. started up his spy car and they drove over to the Blue Devil.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Marvin said.

"Thanks for helping us out, you guys." Bugs said.

"Well what are friends for?" Kate replied.

D.J. looked over the damage the Blue Devil had taken. He whistled.

"Those robots really worked you over." he said.  He reached under his seat and pulled out a toolbox.

"Hold on and I'll get you guys fixed up before you go any further.".

"You can do that?" Daffy said.

"Sure. It may take a while, but I'll have you good as new before you go any further.".

Marcus and Regis had saw what happened.

"Well, so much for your big idea!" Regis sneered. "And you say that you were the brains of the family!".

"Oh shut up, Regis!" Marcus said. "I swear, if I hadn't promised our parents I would look after you...".

"Never mind that now." Regis said. "Are we going to try my plan when we get to Africa?".

Marcus growled. "Alright!".

Regis smiled to himself.

The Titan had managed to lose the Black Knight and were now ahead of the pack.

"We've lost those do-gooders for now." Captain Hook reported.

"Yeah, but I bet they won't be long catching up." Yosemite Sam said.

"Dastardly, stop a minute." Jafar said. "I've got an idea.".

"What is it?" Dastardly asked.

"Just stop, and I'll show you." Jafar said.

Dastardly brought the Titan to a halt. 

Jafar opened the hatch and exited the vehicle.

"Is he trying to catch pneumonia?" Shredder asked.

"Don't worry." Baron Harkonnen said. "If I know Jafar, he's cooking up something special.".

Jafar raised his snake staff above his head and started to chant an incantation.  

Green energy shot from the top of the staff and blasted into the ice mountains around them.

With a mighty rumble, ice started to crack away from the mountains.

As the other villains watched in awe, huge ice giants formed from the mountains, all forty feet high and with glowing red eyes.

The behemoth ice men advanced towards them.

Jafar held up his staff and the giants stopped moving.

"Destroy the other Cannonballers! I command it!" he yelled.

The ice giants nodded and moved past the Titan, the ground trembling as they went.

Jafar climbed back into the Titan.

"Bravo, Jafar!" Dastardly said.  "That should cause some problems for our friends.".

"Of course it will." Jafar beamed. "That's why I did it.".

The Villains Society laughed and continued on their way.

The Phantom had by now advanced very far up the field.  They were approaching the Esperanto.

"These guys are taking it easy." Sora said. "They're hardly even moving.".

"Maybe something's up." Kairi said.

"We'll soon see." Cid said.

He spoke into his CB.

"Hey, Mr. Fogg. You got the Phantom at your back door here.  Give me the 411, good buddy." he said.

In the Esperanto, Willy Fogg picked up his CB.

"If you're speaking to me, Cid, could you please just speak English." he said jokingly.

"Why are you going so slowly?" Cid asked.

"To avoid getting arrested." Dogtanian said, taking the CB from Willy.  

"There's a police roadblock about a mile up the road.  We picked up their transmissions on our radio.". Pip added.

"We think you chaps should slow down as well." Willy said.

In the Phantom, Cid nodded.

"Good idea." he said as he slowed the car down. "Thanks for the warning.".

"Anything to help a fellow Cannonballer." Willy said, smiling.

At the roadblock, Captain Harris and Proctor stood by as one of their officers held up a radar scanner.

The Phantom and the Esperanto approached.

Harris noticed how slow they were going.

"55 miles an hour, Captain." the cop with the radar announced. "We can't get 'em for speeding.".

"Well we can get 'em for being Cannonballers." Harris said as the two cars came to a halt.

"Proctor, get the list." Harris said.

"List, sir?" Proctor asked.

"Yes, moron. The list of the license plate numbers.".

"Uh, sir.." Proctor began.

"NOW, PROCTOR! MOVE IT! MOVE IT! MOVE IT!" Harris yelled.

"Yes, sir." Proctor said nervously as he headed for their car.

Willy and Cid both got out of their cars.

"I hope they know what they're doing." Pip said to Dogtanian.

"Don't worry. Monsieur Fogg will be fine." Rigadon said.

"What seems to be the trouble, officers?" Willy asked.

"We're looking for some troublemakers." Harris said. "And it could be that we've found them.".

Proctor returned with the list.  Harris took it off him.  Harris saw that the writing was ruined.

"What the hell happened?!" he demanded of Proctor.

"Uh, I spilt some coffee on it, sir." Proctor said nervously.

Harris hit Proctor on the head with his cane.

"Nitwit!".

He turned to the other police officers.

"Do any of you guys have a copy of the list?".

The other officers shook their heads.

"Goddamn it!" Harris yelled.

"Hey, is this gonna take much longer?!" Cid said. "I'm taking my niece and nephews to Africa!".

Hearing this, Kairi and Sora got out of the Phantom.

"Hey, uncle Cid! What's the hold up?" Sora said.

"Yeah, it's too cold to hang around here!" Kairi said.

"Taking them to Africa?" Harris said to Cid.

"Yeah.  We had to come through the Arctic because they wanted a bit of an adventure."  Cid said.

"But wouldn't you know it? As soon as things get cold, they never stop moaning! I swear, my sister ruined those kids." 

Proctor had noticed Willy Fogg.

"Say, didn't you once go around the world in 80 days?" he asked.

"That's right." Willy said.  "But as I was in such a hurry, I didn't really have time to properly see the sights.   I'm making up for that now.".

"Hold on, I think I can read this." Harris said, looking hard at the ruined list.

"Captain, they weren't breaking any laws." one of the other cops said. "We have to let them go.".

Harris swore to himself.

"Fine!" he snapped. "On your way, all of you! But keep your noses clean!".

Cid got an idea, and smiled.

"Say, Captain.  I've got new that could cheer you up." he said as he took Harris to one side.

"What?" Harris said.

"There are four members of that pokemon-stealing gang Team Rocket near here." Cid said.

"Rockets?" Harris said, hoping it was true.

"Yeah, Captain." Sora interjected. "They nearly ran us off the road.  It looked like they'd stolen a real big load of pokemon.".

"Where are they?" Harris said.

"Not too far behind us I'd say." Cid said.  "Do you take law and order seriously, Captain?".

"Are you kidding?!" Harris retorted. "If someone so much as drops litter in my precinct, I'm all over them like a cheap suit!".

"Then it would best if you were to take these lawbreakers in hand." Cid said.

"They're driving a red and white sports car." Kairi said.  "We're not so sure, but we think they're armed.".

"I hope so." Harris said. "It'd give me an excuse to use force.  Thank you for your assistance.  Have a safe journey.".

"Thank you, Captain." Willy said as he and Cid's team got back in their vehicles.

As they drove off, Harris headed over to his car and spoke into his radio.

"Attention all units!" he yelled. "Be on the lookout for a red and white sports car.  It is being driven by members of Team Rocket! Suspects may be armed and dangerous! I want those SOBs caught! Units respond!".

"Unit 45 here, sir. Message received, but we're in the middle of a chase right now." an officer responded.

"A Cannonballer?" Harris asked.

"Affirmative, sir." the officer replied.

"Then catch him too!" Harris yelled.

"Roger that." the officer responded.

Unit 45 was chasing the Terminator.

The car was a bit behind the Freeway but was catching up.

"This guy is toast when we catch him!" the cop said.

The Terminator was hardly bothered at all.  He pressed a switch on the Freeway's dashboard and the bike accelerated forward at a great speed.

"He won't get away that easy!" the cop said to himself as he gunned his engine.

The Terminator had started to drive up the side of a mountain, which the cop car could not go up.

The officer stopped his car and got out.

He looked up the mountain, watching the Freeway ascend to a long ledge.

"What's he doing? He's got nowhere to go." the cop said to himself.

The Terminator looked along the ledge.

About fifty feet away, the ledge came to an end.  There was another mountain beyond that, but there was a deep chasm separating it from him.

The Terminator smiled to himself.

"No problem." he said.

He revved the engine of the Freeway and roared forward, to the astonishment of the watching policeman.

"This guy's out of his mind!" he said.

As he neared the end of the ledge, the Terminator pressed his booster button again and the cycle was propelled forward at great speed.

The Freeway went over the edge, but the great boost of speed carried the bike onward until the Terminator landed on the other mountain.

"Holy shit!" the cop said. "Captain Harris isn't gonna like this.".

The Terminator started to steer his cycle down the side of the next mountain.

"I wonder how Ms. Asagiri is doing." he said to himself.

Priss was driving along, fast approaching Harris' roadblock.

"Uh oh. Trouble." she said to herself.

"Cannonballer." Harris said as he saw the approaching motorcycle. "Got to be.".

"Time for a bit of fun." Priss said.

She flicked a switch on her left handlebar, and from the sides of her bike, two missile launchers appeared.

"I don't like the look of that, sir." Proctor said.

"Me neither." Harris said.

"Bon voyage, boys." Priss said as she fired two missiles forward.

"TAKE COVER!" Harris yelled as he dived for cover.  The other cops did the same as the missiles streaked towards them.

The missiles hit the  barricade of cop cars, blowing it sky high.

Laughing to herself, Priss continued on her way.

Harris looked after her, angry.

"Back to the drawing board, huh sir?" Proctor said.

"I said it before, Proctor, and I'll say it again: Shut up!" Harris yelled.

The Comet was driving along.  Knuckles was now driving.

"We haven't seen Mario for a while now." Sonic was saying.  "Maybe he's avoiding us.".

"Are you kidding?" Tails said. "He'd do anything to stop us from winning."

Suddenly, a missile was fired, narrowly missing them.

"I think he's caught up with us, guys." Knuckles said.

The Firebolt was tailgating the Comet, and pulled up alongside them.

"That's the second time we've got the drop on you, Sonic!" said Samus.

"You missed, didn't you?" Sonic taunted. "Can you not hit what you aim at?".

"Never mind insults, Sonic!" Mario said. "We're gonna win this race.".

"Why don't we just ditch the weapons for the moment?" Fox suggested to Mario. "Let's see which one of us is the first to make it to the bridge.".

"Good idea." Mario said.  "What do you say, Sonic? First one to the bridge gets $100 from the loser.".

"You're on, old man!" Sonic said to Mario.

"Floor it, Knuckles!". Tails yelled.

"Right! Hold tight!".

Knuckles shifted into high gear, and the Comet sped on.

Samus also put her foot down and continued on the Firebolt's tail.

The Mantis was trying to escape the Tiberius and the Interceptor, both of which were catching up with them.

"These chaps just never let up." Donald Sinclair said.  

Suddenly, the ground trembled.

"What was that?" Ben Affleck said.

Leonardo looked ahead of them and saw Jafar's ice giants approaching them fast. The others noticed them and looked stunned.

"I think we have a problem here." Leo said.

"That's no problem." Keanu said.

"No problem?!" Ben said.

"Yeah, we just use the cannon." Keanu said.

"Uh, okay." Leo said as he pressed the button which raised the car's hydraulics, revealing the cannon.

"Alright, Leo!" Donald said. "Let 'em have it!".

Leo fired a couple of missiles which took out the two nearest giants, making them explode into fragments of ice.

The Interceptor and the Tiberius both stopped.

"Looks like those guys are in trouble, Secret." Morocco Mole said.  "Should we help out?".

"I guess just this once wouldn't do any harm." Secret said. "Get close and activate the flame thrower.".

"Right." said Morocco as he drove forward.

The Mantis continued to fire missiles at the approaching giants.

"There's too many of them!" Leo said as one giant reached them.

The giant raised its huge ice fist to try and smash the car, but a jet of flame was fired at it by the Tiberius.

The ice giant started to melt.

"Hey, thanks." Keanu yelled over to Secret.

"No problem!" Secret replied, as Morocco steered the Tiberius through the legs of the giants, melting more of them as he went.

The Interceptor rushed forward next, with a cannon coming out of the radiator.  

"Eat this, you oversized popsickles!" Max yelled.

He fired blasts from his cannon, taking the heads off some of the giants.

"You guys get out of here!" he yelled to the other racers.

Secret yelled "Thanks again, Max!".

The Mantis and the Tiberius sped off.

Max continued to fire at the ice giants as they turned around to try and attack the fleeing vehicles.

He took out their legs, and they all toppled to the ground, smashing as they made contact with the earth.

"All in a day's work." Max said to himself as he drove off.

In their submarine, Isabelle, Brooke and Ray had finally spotted a Cannonballer nearby.

"Who is it?" Isabelle asked Ray, who was looking through the periscope.

"I'll be damned!" Ray said. "It's that Viking! I owe that guy big time!".

"Well, then, here's your chance for your revenge." Brooke said.

"You said it lady!" Ray said as went over to a technician.

"Can you shoot that vehicle that's up there?" He asked.

"Yes sir." said the technician as he got their homing missile launcher ready.  "Locking in co-ordinates now.".

"Bring us up a bit so we're closer." Isabelle commanded the helmsman.

The sub started to surface a bit.

In Thor, Eddie was driving as Hagar stuffed himself with a turkey leg.

"It's amazing how much you eat, Hagar." Eddie said. "How you still have your health is beyond me.".

"Just shut up and drive, Eddie." Hagar said. "And no more bitching about the weather here!".

"Locked on, sir!" the technician reported to Ray.

"Okay, here goes." said Ray as he went over to the console to prepare to fire.

Before he could fire, there was a huge impact as the sub was rammed from behind.

"What the hell?" Isabelle said.

The Nautilus rammed into the black sub again.

"That's what you get for trying to waste one of our racers." Nemo yelled.

"I think that's enough, Nemo." Jekyll said. "I think you've breached their hull.".

Indeed, the black sub's hull had been breached and water was starting to flood in.

"Surface! Quickly!" Brooke screamed.

The helmsman quickly surfaced the sub.  

As soon as they were on the surface, the sub's crew opened the hatch and climbed out of the half-flooded vehicle.

"What hit us?" Ray asked. "A killer whale or something?".

"I don't know." Isabelle said. "But we aren't beaten that easily. Brooke, call Mr. Luthor and tell him we need transport out of here.".

Under the water, the Nautilus sailed on.

"Well, that takes care of them for the time being." Nemo said.  "Shall we pick up the others?".

"No, give them a while." Jekyll said.  "There's still a lot of Antarctica to go. These villains aren't through yet.".

Meanwhile, the Silver Streak, the Maelstrom and the Banshee had all finally reached the Arctic.

The Banshee was still flying and was approaching the Deluxo, which had gone airborne once again.

"We should make short work of these guys!" Lee said as he fired a laser blast at the Deluxo.

"Want to play rough, do you?" Marty said.  "Try this on for size!".

He hit the keypad and a minigun came out of the bottom of the car, and started firing rounds at the Banshee.

Lee evaded the shots and Carter continued to fire laser blasts at the Deluxo.

"Ain't nobody gonna get the drop on us!" Carter said.

"I wouldn't say that!" a voice said over their radio.

The Behemoth chopper suddenly swooped in and fires an oil slick which covered the Banshee's windscreen.

"That'll keep them busy a second!" Wee Man said.

"Which is long enough for us to get ahead!" Beetlejuice said as he piloted the chopper onwards!

"You know, guys!" said Pontius. "This makes me feel like partying.".

Wee Man turned around to see Pontius wearing his Party Boy costume.

Before he could say anything, Pontius put on a piece of dance music.

"In fact, I'll party right now!".

With that, Pontius stripped down to his posing pouch and started dancing.

"Very funny, Chris." Wee Man said. "Now just sit down before you hurt yourself.".

The Deluxo pursued the Behemoth Chopper.

"Rotate the cannon, Marty." Doc said. "We'll show these wiseguys a thing or two.".

"Check." Marty said as he turned the cannon around and fired on the chopper.

"I hope you're not intending to hurt them, Emmett." Clara said to her husband.

"Of course not, darling." Doc said. "I just intend to keep them from winning.".

The Behemoth Chopper rose up quickly, allowing the Deluxo to overtake them, and then dropped down again.

"Special delivery!" Beetlejuice said as he fired a couple of missiles.

The air battle continued as the Deluxo evaded the missiles and fired on the chopper with their cannon once again.

Weeks later....

In their office, Lex Luthor, Ansem and the Red Skull looked at their computer, which showed the progress of their agents.

"So far, at least five of our vehicles have been wrecked." the Skull said.

"At this rate, we'll be needing the $200 million just to cover the expenses of this operation!".

"Well need I remind you that YOU were the one who suggested we employ Foyt!" Ansem said. 

"She made just one mistake, unlike those other incompetents!".

"ONE mistake?! She and Benedict were the ones who hired those moron bikers to work for us!" Ansem retorted.

"Gentlemen, please!" Luthor said, separating the two.  "Bickering will get us nowhere.  All is not lost.  The Twins are still standing by in the Arctic.".

"Yes, as are Foyt, Benedict, Marcus and Regis.  Hopefully those four won't screw up this time." Ansem said.

"And I have sent one of my operatives ahead as well." Luthor said.

"Who?" the Skull asked.

Luthor checked the screen, and pointed to an airborne blip on the radar.

"There he is now." Luthor said. "This gentleman does not know the meaning of 'quit'. He will not fail me.".

In the skies of Antarctica, a huge dragon was flying.  It was a frightening beast.  Even more frightening was the figure riding on its back.

A seven-foot tall creature, wearing a black robe which covered him from head to toe, and a silver head-dress in his forehead.

Anyone who got close enough to look would see that no face was visible under the hood of the robe.

"I must stop the Cannonballers." the Witch King of Angmar said to himself.

"I will not fail.".

The Witch King looked below him and saw the Shockwave driving along.

"My first victim." he said.  He made his dragon descend a bit and prepared to attack.

The dragon let out a huge breath of flame at the Shockwave.  

Ghost Rider saw this and accelerated the vehicle.

"The forces of evil once again attack." Ghost Rider said.

He kept steering his vehicle to avoid the huge gusts of flame that were being shot at him.

"You will not escape, Cannonballer!" the Witch King yelled as he spurred his dragon on.

Up ahead of them, Tom Sawyer's car was lying in wait.

Tom was standing in front, taking careful aim with his rifle, preparing to shoot the dragon.

"Okay, Skinner." he said to the now completely invisible man.  "You know what to do when the rider takes on our Cannonballer friend.".

"Will do, Tom." Skinner replied as he went off towards the approaching figures.

Keeping his eye on his target, Sawyer fired his rifle.

He scored a direct hit, shooting the dragon through the head.

The beast roared and started to plummet to its death, with the Witch King desperately trying to regain control.

Ghost Rider saw this and brought the Shockwave to a halt as the dragon crashed to the ground in front of him.

The creature was dead, but the Witch King picked himself up from the ground.

Ghost Rider exited his vehicle and stood facing the undead warrior.

"_So this is the kind of evil who would endanger the Cannonballers_." Ghost Rider said.  "_You will not succeed_.".

The Witch King stood defiantly before Ghost Rider.

"No mere man can defeat me!" he said. "It is you who shall fall!".

The Witch King took out his massive morning star, a spiked iron ball on a chain, and swung it at Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider quickly avoided the huge weapon and from his hand shot a fireball at the Witch King.  

The robed figure managed to avoid it, and swung his weapon at Ghost Rider again.

"Excuse me, mate." a voice said from behind the Witch King.

Something punched the Witch King in the back of the head, making him drop his weapon.  

The angered warrior turned around but could see nothing.  Skinner had managed to sneak up on him.

The invisible man kicked the distracted wraith in the stomach, making him double up.

The Witch King let out his ear-piercing screech and lunged forward.  

Suddenly, Ghost Rider jumped him from behind and wrapped the morning-star's chain around the Witch King's neck.

"_Now, you shall be punished_." Ghost Rider said.

He stepped back an let loose another fireball.  The Witch King instantly burst into flame.

Screeching, the wraith ran and threw himself into nearby water to douse the flames.

"Great job, Ghost Rider!" Skinner said.

Ghost Rider looked confused at hearing the voice.

"I'm invisible." Skinner said. "Mr. Yates sent me and my friends to help."

"_Then I am in your debt, sir_." Ghost Rider said.  "_You must take caution to make sure that no innocent people are injured as well.  They must not be caught up in this situation_.".__

"Hey, protecting the innocent is what we do." Skinner said.

"_Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go._". 

Ghost Rider got back into his vehicle and drove off.

As he went, Sawyer drew up in the League's car and picked up Skinner.

"That went well." Mina said.

"Yeah, apart from the fact that I'm bloody freezing!" Skinner complained.

As they went off, the Witch King rose his head out of the water.

"We shall meet again!" he hissed at the disappearing vehicles.

"Well done, Skinner." Sawyer said in their car. "Now we'll rendezvous with the Nautilus and head for Europe.".

"Good." Mina said. "I have some unfinished business there.".

Malice was speeding through the snow.  Death was now driving, as Austin drank some coffee to warm himself up.

Nemesis seemed agitated for some reason.

"RRRARRRARRR!" he said.

"What's up with you, Nemesis?" Austin said.

Nemesis turned to Steve and made some gestures, punctuated by loud roars.

WHAT IS HE SAYING? asked Death.

"He says this place seems familiar to him from somewhere." Austin said. "And he keeps remembering the word Umbrella.".

I TOO FEEL SOMETHING STRANGE HERE, STEVE. said Death. I FEEL THAT PEOPLE MAY HAVE DIED HERE, BUT I DID NOT COLLECT THEIR SOULS.

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" Steve asked.

Death suddenly brought Malice to a halt.

Standing before them in the snow were the Twins, and behind them were their zombie army.

ZOMBIES. said Death. I THOUGHT SO.

"RRRRARRRRR!" Nemesis said.

"The same ones from the lab you came from, buddy?" Austin asked.

Nemesis nodded.

"Who are the white Rasta guys with them?" Austin asked.

Nemesis just shrugged.

"Well whoever they are, they ain't gonna get in our way!".

"Attack!" the Twins yelled in unison.

The zombies started to lurch forward towards Malice.  

Death tried to just drive through them, but before long, some of the zombies had thrown themselves at the car and started to pound on the windows.

"Alright!" Austin said. "If these sumbitches want a fight, we'll give 'em one! Come on, Nemesis!"

With great strength, Nemesis forced the car door open and he and Austin got out.  

One zombie lunged right for Austin, but Austin kicked it in the stomach and gave it his Stone Cold Stunner.

Nemesis picked up two nearby zombies and banged them together.

As this had been happening, the Phantom had approached.

Sora, as Captain Chaos, was now driving.

"My friends, it would appear that our fellow Cannonballers need reinforcements.". he said.

"Can we afford it?" Riku asked. "We may fall behind.".

"It's the decent thing to do to help them, Riku." Kairi said. "Besides, I want to try out this materia stuff Yuffie gave me.".

"Right on." Cid said, getting his lance ready.

"Captain, if you could just fire a warning shot, it would be appreciated." Kairi said.

"Certainly." Sora said.

He pressed the button which opened up the front grille of the Phantom, revealing the missile launcher.

"Fire in the hole!" he said as he opened fire at the zombies.

Austin and Nemesis quickly dived out of the way as the missiles took out one wave of the zombies.

"Reinforcements won't help them now." Twin One said.

The Phantom stopped and the four occupants got out.

"DUN! DUN! DUN!" Sora yelled as he threw himself forward, swinging his Keyblade at some of the zombies, cutting some of them in half.

Kairi ran over to one side. "You guys fight them off until the materia's charged!" she yelled.

"You can count on us." Riku said as he slashed at some of the zombies with his own sword.

Cid impaled the nearest zombie with his lance, and then swung the lance around to hit one zombie who was coming at him from behind.

Death remained in Malice, watching the fight.

I DO HOPE NOBODY DIES he said. THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BREAK FROM WORK.

The Twins had moved forward to engage the Cannonballers.  Twin One got in front of Austin and adopted a martial arts stance.

Austin just shrugged and punched the Twin in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Twin Two approached Austin, but was grabbed by Nemesis and thrown out of the way.

Kairi had run off to the side a bit and checked to see if her materia was ready.  She did not notice a zombie come up behind her.

"Kairi! Look out!" Sora yelled.

Kairi quickly turned around and kicked the zombie's legs out from under it.

"Thanks, Captain!" she said, giving him a thumbs-up.

"My pleasure!" Sora said as he attacked the advancing zombies again.

The Twins picked themselves up and charged Riku.  Riku kicked out with his left foot and kicked the nearest Twin in the solar plexus.

Twin Two went for Riku after his brother fell, but Austin grabbed him from behind.

"Thanks man." Riku said.

"If you want me to knock this guy into the ground, gimmie a 'Hell Yeah'!" Austin said.

"Hell Yeah!" Riku yelled.

Austin began to pummel Twin Two.

Sora had successfully fended off two zombies.  Cid was also faring very well, but the zombies were still coming.

"Okay, guys!" Kairi yelled. "It's ready! Take cover!".

"Right!" Sora yelled. "Austin, Nemesis! Take cover!".

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"You'll see." Riku warned as they all dived for cover.

Kairi raised her red materia above her head and yelled "Tera Flare!".

A red energy beam shot from the materia into the stratosphere.

"What's that?" Twin Two asked.

"I don't know." his brother replied. "But I think we should make ourselves scarce.".

The Twins quickly ran away as fast as they could.

Up in space, a huge, many-winged dragon appeared.  It was Bahamut ZERO, one of the most powerful creatures which could be summoned by materia.

Spreading its' wings, the dragon drew power from the stars and let loose a huge blast of energy down towards the planet.

The zombies continued to approach the racers, but with a sonic boom, the energy beam hit them with awesome power.

The Cannonballers were nearly blinded by the huge flash of light, but as it cleared, the zombies had been totally destroyed.

Austin and Nemesis slowly got to their feet.

"God damn, what a rush!" Austin said.

"RRARRRRR!" Nemesis yelled triumphantly.

Cid and his team got to their feet as well.  Sora went over to Kairi, who put her materia away.

"You did excellently, Miss Kairi." Sora said.

"It was my pleasure, Captain." Kairi said smiling. "Thanks for warning me about that thing coming up behind me.".

"Well, I was doing my duty as a superhero." Sora replied.

"Well, I'm glad you did." she said as she hugged Sora.

"Oh, jeez." Riku said, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, she's just being grateful, that's all." Cid said.

"Well, you guys, thanks for the help." Austin said. "But we've gotta split now.".

"Us too." Cid said. "Captain, Kairi, let's go.".

The teams went back to their cars.

YOU DID VERY WELL. Death said to Austin and Nemesis. 

"Yeah, well you could have helped!" Austin said.

HEY I JUST COLLECT SOULS said Death. I DON'T KILL THINGS.

As the Phantom roared off, Sora turned to the others.

"Fear not, comrades! We will reach the bridge to Africa within the hour!".

"Go for it, Captain!" Cid yelled.

A few miles away, the Direwolf was being chased by two police cars.

Meowth was looking nervously out of the back window.

"They're right on us!" he said. "And I don't think they're gonna give up either.".

Domino turned on their radio, and they picked up the police transmission.

"Unit 77 to Captain Harris. We've got those Rockets in our sights. We'll have them soon!".

"Rockets!" Jessie squeaked. "How did they know we were with Team Rocket?!".

"God knows!" said James.

"If you see that old man again, sir, you'll have to thank him for giving us that tip-off!" the cop's voice said.

The Rockets looked at each other.

"Old man!" Domino said. "CID!".

"That son of a bitch!" Jessie yelled.

"We've got to do something!" Meowth yelled.

"Hold on!" Jessie said.  She activated the nitrous and they rocketed ahead of their pursuers.

"Good move." Domino said.  "But they could find us on radar.".

"Don't you remember the other little surprise the Boss mentioned this car had?" Jessie said, smiling.  

"Radar jammer, activate!".

She pressed a green button on the dashboard.

In the cop car pursuing them, their radar gun suddenly let out a hum and the display on it flatlined.

"What the..?" the first cop said. "We're not tracking them any more!".

"What do you mean?!" his partner said.  "They can't have just disappeared into thin air!".

"So long, suckers!" Jessie said as they accelerated forward.

"How long does the jam last for?" James asked.

"A couple of hours." she said.  "By the time they,  or any cops ahead of us, can pick us up, we'll be long gone!".

"Great!" Domino said. "But that old geezer is gonna pay when we see him again!".

"You got that right." Meowth said.

The Muscle Car and the Purple Haze were going head to head. Plucky was driving the Muscle Car.

"Okay, Fifi, are you ready?" he asked.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Fifi said. "It's so degrading.".

"If it works, it works." Babs said. "These geeks need to be shown who the top new stars of Warner Brothers are.".

"Alright!" Fifi said.

The Muscle Car drew right up alongside the Purple Haze.  Buster lowered the window.

"Present for you guys!" he yelled.

Fifi stuck her tail out of the window and it let out her skunk's stink.

"Oh, think you can get us like that, huh?" Dot said.

"God!" yelled Dr. Scratchensniff, who had started to gag. "Do something about that smell!".

"No problem, doc!" Yakko said.

The Warners took out large fans and blew the smell right back at the Muscle Car.

"YUK!" Dizzy Devil yelled.

"Open all the windows!" Babs yelled.

As Buster did so, the Purple Haze activated its' huge pogo-stick and hopped off into the distance.

"We've gotta get those guys!". yelled Plucky. "Hold tight!".  

He put his foot down and they accelerated on.

In a large garage in Miami, Brian O'Connor and Roman Pearce entered the main room as their two friends, Tej Parker and Suki were watching the Cannonball Run on TV.

"Hey, guys." Suki said as they entered. "Finally back from Vice City I see. You were there at least a month and a half!".

"Well, what can we say?" Brian said. "There were a lot of racers willing to challenge us.".

"Well, the Cannonball Run's still hot!" Tej said. "I called those guys up and put some money on that Priss lady.".

"What's the story with it right now?" Roman asked.

"Well, their reporters are standing by near the bridge to Africa." Suki said.

"Here, I'll turn the TV up a bit." Tej said.

"Good luck, Dom." Brian said under his breath.  He and Roman had phoned in and bet some money on Dom and Memphis.

Hearing him, Roman said "Hey, I'm sure they'll make it, man.".

"Okay, folks. It's now time to go over to our reporters at Bridge Number Two." Kat said.

"Here now live are Johnny Five, Marvin and Fentible." Misty said.

The three robots were standing near the bridge.

"Hello, bozos!" Johnny Five said. "We're here at the Africa bridge, and our racers are fast approaching.  The nearest one is about three miles away.".

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing here." Marvin grumbled. "Here I am, with a brain the size of a planet, and they ask me to commentate on a stupid race.  As usual, I'm very depressed, and I think my joints are freezing.".

"Oh, don't complain so much, Marvin." Fentible said. "Because I think…oh, dear, I've forgotten what I was going to say.".

"Looks like your memory still needs fixed Fentible." Johnny said.

"No, wait, it'll come to me. Ah, yes. This race is getting more exciting by the minute.  Things are really looking up.".

"That's easy for you to say." Marvin said.

"So, guys, who is leading right now.".

"As far as I can see, it's the Serpent." Johnny said. "These guys are bound to enjoy the change of climate when they reach Africa.  Well, that's all from us. Back to you guys.".

"Thanks, Johnny.". Max said. "Okay, guys, you heard-heard-heard it. The Serpent is leading, but that may soon change.".

"Well, the best we can do is hope our racers are successful." Lazlow said.

The Cheetah was speeding along.

"We've got to catch up to the others, Snake." Ethan said. "We've been really lagging behind on this leg of the race. Most of those guys will have reached the bridge by now!".

"I've got the pedal to the floor." Snake said. "I hope the engine doesn't overheat.".

"Hey, look!" Ethan said, pointing.

There was a tunnel going through an ice face.

"If we go that way, we can make up some lost ground." Ethan said.

"Okay, let's go for it!" Snake said as he steered the red Ferrari into the tunnel.

Neither of them noticed Foyt and Benedict standing on a nearby precipice.

"Perfect!" Foyt said. "They took the bait!".

Benedict went over to a detonator.

"The charges are all set in the roof of the tunnel." he said.

"Good!" Foyt said. "There's no way they can escape. Detonate!".

"Right!" Benedict said. He pressed down hard on the plunger.

In the tunnel, the Cheetah was speeding along, when there was an explosion.

There was a huge rumbling as the roof of the tunnel started to cave in.

"Uh oh!" Snake said. "Hold on!".

Snake put his foot down and the Cheetah rocketed forward.  

The tunnel was collapsing around them, but Snake just about managed to keep ahead of it.

"Keep going!" Ethan said.

"I am going!" Snake said.

The end of the tunnel was now about fifty feet away.

"Okay, this is it!" Snake said as he activated their super turbo.  

The Cheetah shot out of the tunnel as it finally collapsed completely.

"Whoa!" Snake said. "That was TOO close!".

"Well, at least we're catching up on the others." Ethan said.

Foyt saw the two racers escape through her binoculars.

"SHIT!" she yelled. "The hand of fate must have touched all these bastards when they were born!".

"Nil desperandum, Ms. Foyt." Benedict said. "This race is far from over.".

"Yeah, but already I'm beginning to wish I'd just stayed home." Foyt said.

The Firebolt and the Comet were both crossing the bridge to Africa.

"Okay, Sonic." Mario said. "We made it first. That's $100 you owe me.".

"I'll mail you the cheque." Sonic grumbled.

"Yeah, right.". Samus said.

Behind them, the Silver Streak coasted across the bridge.

"Thank God we made it." Clover said.

"Yeah, and thank God we're heading for warmer weather.". Alex said.

One by one, the racers headed across the bridge on their way to Africa.

"Okay, the racers are now leaving Antarctica." Lazlow said.

"Going from one weather extreme to the other." Misty said. "We wish them the best of luck.".

"And now, for your listening pleasure, here is Linkin Park, performing Metallica's song Fuel.".

"This is Lazlow..."

"Max..."

"Kat.."

"And Misty signing off.".

Gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
  
Turn on, I see red  
Adrenaline crash and crash my head  
Nitro junkie, paint me dead  
And I see red  
  
One hundred plus through black and white  
War horse  
War head  
**** 'em, man  
White knuckle tight  
Through black and white  
  
Oh, on I burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard  
Loose and clean  
  
Oh, and on I burn  
Churning my direction  
Quench my thirst with gasoline  
  
So gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
  
Turn on beyond the bone  
Swallow future, spit out home  
Burn your face upon the chrome  
  
Take the corner, join the crash  
Headlights  
Alarms  
Another junkie lives too fast  
  
Yeah  
Lives way too fast, fast, fast, fast, fast  
  
Oh, on I burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard, loose and clean  
  
Oh, and on I burn  
Turning my direction  
Quench my thirst with gasoline  
  
So gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
  
Oh  
Gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
My desire  
  
Oh, on I burn  
Fuel is pumping engines  
Burning hard, loose and clean  
  
On I burn  
Churning my direction  
Quench my thirst with gasoline  
  
Gimme fuel  
Gimme fire  
Gimme that which I desire  
  
On I burn

Fuel by Metallica

Foyt and Benedict lifted off in their helicopter.

"We'll rendezvous with the rest in Egypt." Benedict said.  "One of our agents is already waiting there.".

"Good. Hopefully he'll have some positive results for us." Foyt grumbled.

The villains headed on their way.


	7. The Heat Is on Africa

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE By The Turbo Man  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: THE HEAT IS ON (AFRICA)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I still own nada apart from my own characters. The Lancia Bertone Stratos 0 that Max Damage is driving from now on is a real vehicle. It was used in the Michael Jackson movie MOONWALKER and I thought it looked cool so I'm using it here.  
  
Special thanks to my brother Luke for his help with some aspects of this chapter. Now, to the story.  
  
In the betting room, Ian the Shark had taken the Lone Rangers, Ozzy Osbourne and Tom Jones aside.  
  
"Okay, here's the deal." Ian was saying. "The record company is offering you guys and the other artists $20 million each if you agree to record the songs you're going to be playing as a Cannonball Run album. You know, like that NASCAR album Metallica and those other guys did songs for?".  
  
"Hey, that sounds good." Rex said. "$20 mil each.".  
  
"I'm not so sure." Pip replied. "There's got to be a catch somewhere.".  
  
"How long are they going to give us to think about it?" Chazz asked.  
  
"Probably until the end of the race." Tom Jones said. "Look, Ian, I don't know if I'll be available for that or not. I've got these guys who are opening a new hotel resort in Nevada pestering me to sing at their casino/hotel. They hardly leave me alone.".  
  
"Yeah, and I was hoping to spend some time at home after all this is over." Ozzy said. "Sharon worries every time I leave the house. And someone's got to keep Jack and Kelly from killing each other!".  
  
"Well, it's a lucrative offer." Ian said. "I just thought you'd like to hear about it.".  
  
"Well, if you guys will excuse me, I'm going to check on my bet.". Tom said as he left the others and headed on to the desk.  
  
"Hey, Donkey." he said. "Any word on the Hermes?".  
  
"They were one of the first teams to enter Africa. Looks like you've backed a winner.".  
  
"I hope so." Tom said.  
  
Jack was talking to Steven Tyler and Joe Perry of Aerosmith.  
  
"We need you to give us the info quick, Jack. We're on stage in five minutes." Joe said.  
  
"Okay, your bet was on the Interceptor, right?". Jack asked.  
  
"That's right." Steven said.  
  
"He's pretty far up in the ranking right now, but the rest of the field are gaining. If Max isn't careful, he'll lose his lead.".  
  
"Thanks. Okay, Joe, let's go.".  
  
The two musicians joined the rest of their group and headed out to the stage.  
  
"We're now going over to our African correspondents." Lazlow said to the camera.  
  
"Here are Jack Black and Kyle Gass, collectively known as Tenacious D, and their good friend Dave Grohl of Foo Fighters." Kat said.  
  
"Hi guys!" Jack Black said as he waved at the camera. Kyle and Dave were standing with him. All three were wearing Safari outfits.  
  
"It's got to be above 95 degrees in the shade here." Jack said. "Not that there's much shade!".  
  
"We're all hoping the Cannonballers will be okay. They've come from one weather extreme to another." Kyle said.  
  
"When we saw the guys enter this country, they were giving it their all." Dave said. "We hope they brought some Evian with them for this leg of the race.".  
  
"So, can you tell us who was leading?" Misty asked.  
  
"I believe that Malice was the first vehicle we saw come this way." replied Jack. "They took to the sky as soon as they got here.".  
  
"The Hermes wasn't too far behind." Kyle said. "They have no choice but to go on land, 'cause there's not much water around here.".  
  
"Thanks you guys." Lazlow said. "Well, as usual, our prayers are with the Cannonballers. But we know that these guys are no quitters.".  
  
"You g-g-got that right, Lazlow." said Max. "We'll bring you folks more details as we get them.".  
  
"And now here are Aerosmith." said Misty. "These guys are doing one of their own songs for us. I spoke to the guys and they said that the song's title aptly describes the Cannonballers. The song is Amazing.".  
  
**I kept the right ones out  
  
And let the wrong ones in  
  
Had an angel of mercy  
  
To see me through all my sins  
  
There were times in my life  
  
When I was goin' insane  
  
Tryin' to walk through the pain  
  
And when I lost my grip  
  
And I hit the floor  
  
Yeah, I thought I could leave  
  
But couldn't get out the door  
  
I was so sick n' tired  
  
Of livin' a lie  
  
I was wishing that I would die  
  
It's amazing  
  
With the blink of an eye  
  
You finally see the light  
  
It's amazing  
  
That when the moment arrives  
  
You know you'll be alright  
  
It's amazing  
  
And I'm saying a prayer  
  
To the desperate hearts tonight  
  
That one last shot's a Permanent Vacation  
  
And a how high can you fly with broken wings  
  
Life's a journey - not a destination  
  
And I just can't tell just what tomorrow brings  
  
You have to learn to crawl  
  
Before you learn to walk  
  
But I just couldn't listen  
  
To all that righteous talk  
  
I was out on the street  
  
Just tryin' to survive  
  
Scratchin' to stay alive  
  
It's amazing  
  
With the blink of an eye  
  
You finally see the light  
  
It's amazing  
  
That when the moment arrives  
  
You know you'll be alright  
  
It's amazing  
  
And I'm saying a prayer  
  
To the desperate hearts tonight  
**  
Amazing by Aerosmith  
  
Brock Yates was sitting at his desk. He was looking at a map, trying desperately to keep his eyes open.  
  
J.J. and Victor were standing in front of him.  
  
"Brock, you have to get some sleep. You've been on the go constantly since the South America bridge was attacked.". J.J. said.  
  
"I know." Brock sighed. "I'm just worried about the racers.".  
  
"Brock, Mr. X and his people can take care of it.". Victor said. "The Cannonballers will be okay.".  
  
Brock stood up. "I guess you're right." he said. "Let's call it a day.".  
  
The three men exited the office. None of them noticed Jennifer and Elizabeth lurking around a corner.  
  
"Perfect." Jennifer whispered. "Now, all we have to do is plant our little wiretap, and the next time this 'Mr. X' is called, we'll know what the deal is.".  
  
"Then let's do it.". Elizabeth replied.  
  
When J.J., Victor and Brock were gone, the two androids crept towards the office. Jennifer took out a lock pick and effortlessly opened the door's lock.

In Africa, the Serpent was trying to escape from a pursuing police car.  
  
"This bastard is so persistent it's unbelievable!" Blackadder yelled. "We have to lose him!".  
  
"Don't worry, sir." Baldrick said. "I have a cunning plan which could get us out of this situation.".  
  
"It better be good, Baldrick!" Blackadder warned. "In the past your so- called cunning plans have been as successful as the XFL!".  
  
"Well, all you have to do is pretend our brakes don't work. That should get the cop to leave us alone." Baldrick said.  
  
"That old trick! Baldrick, that is absolutely contemptible!" Blackadder said. After a pause, he added "But what the hell, it's worth a try!".  
  
The cop car had come up alongside the Serpent.  
  
"Pull over, mister!" the cop yelled.  
  
"Officer, we've got no brakes!" Blackadder yelled. He pretended to pump the brake for effect.  
  
"No brakes?" the cop said.  
  
"Yes, no brakes! Help us!" Blackadder yelled back.  
  
"Alright, hang on! I'll think of something!" the cop said as he accelerated ahead of them.  
  
Blackadder and Baldrick both laughed as the cop headed away.  
  
"Baldrick, it looks like there may be a brain in that head of yours after all." Blackadder beamed.  
  
"Thank you, sir." Baldrick replied.  
  
A warning light on their dashboard flashed.  
  
"Hmm, looks like the road's blocked up ahead." Blackadder said. "Better slow down.".  
  
Blackadder put his foot down on the brake. The Serpent did not slow down.  
  
"What the hell?". Blackadder said. He pumped the brake a few more times. Nothing happened.  
  
"Is something wrong, sir?" Baldrick said.  
  
"Uh, Baldrick, did you get to say goodbye to your mother before we left to go on the race?" Blackadder asked.  
  
"Yes, I did, sir." Baldrick replied.  
  
"Good. Because our brakes really aren't working!" Blackadder said.  
  
"What?!" Baldrick yelled.  
  
Up ahead, a large truck had overturned on the road. The cop who had chased Blackadder had stopped beside it.  
  
"For God's sake, move it!" he yelled to the people who were trying to move the truck. "There's a man coming who can't stop!".  
  
The Serpent was fast approaching.  
  
"Uh oh." Blackadder said. "The venom gun wouldn't cut through that in time!".  
  
"Try the missiles, sir." Baldrick said.  
  
"Okay, here goes!" .  
  
Blackadder pressed a button and two missiles shot out of holes in the car's radiator.  
  
The cop and the people near the truck dived for cover.  
  
The wrecked truck was blown up completely and the Serpent continued on down the road.  
  
"HAH!" Blackadder said to himself. "What's James Bond got that I haven't got?".  
  
"Uh, sir, shouldn't we still be worried about the brakes?" Baldrick asked.  
  
"Don't worry, Balders." Blackadder said. "We'll wait until we're out of fuel. Then we can fix the brakes.".  
  
"Oh, right." Baldrick said. "Why didn't I think of that?".  
  
"Probably because the capacity for thought does not exist in that miniscule brain of yours." Blackadder replied as they sped on.

In a clearing in the jungle, a large RV was parked. Sitting outside it was a teenage girl with long, blonde hair.  
  
"Oh, man, this sucks!" Debbie Thornberry complained to herself. "Mom and Dad go off to check the wildlife, Eliza troops off to talk to the wildlife, and as usual I get stuck babysitting Donnie!".  
  
A loud, chattering voice sounded and Debbie looked around to see her adopted brother Donnie chasing a group of small birds around the camp.  
  
"Donnie, leave the birds alone will you?" she complained.  
  
She leaned back in her recliner and concentrated on her portable TV set. She was watching the Cannonball Run.  
  
"It'd be cool if we could actually meet one of these guys.". she thought to herself.  
  
She heard the sound of an approaching vehicle and turned around.  
  
The Hyperion had driven into the clearing. It stopped and the canopy opened.  
  
"Excuse me, miss." Wallace asked. "Do you know the quickest way out of this jungle? My friend and I seem to have gotten lost.".  
  
"Oh my God!" Debbie exclaimed as she got to her feet. "You're that Wallace guy aren't you? The inventor!".  
  
Blushing a little, Wallace replied "Yes, that's right.".  
  
"You're a Cannonballer aren't you?". She said.  
  
"That's right." Wallace replied. Gromit smiled and nodded as well.  
  
"I love you guys!" she said. "It must be a great adventure going all around the world.".  
  
"Well it is. But don't you think it's an adventure just being here in Africa?" Wallace asked.  
  
"Yeah, right." Debbie scoffed. "This must be the twentieth time in my life I've been to Africa. My folks shoot these wildlife documentaries.".  
  
"Hold on." Wallace said. "Is your father Nigel Thornberry?".  
  
"Yeah, that's right.".  
  
"I'm a big fan. Is he around here?".  
  
Debbie rolled her eyes a little.  
  
"He's out looking for some rare bird." She said. "He could be anywhere, but I'll radio him and tell him you were looking for him.".  
  
Suddenly, Donnie jumped on Gromit from behind and started to pull his ears. Gromit pulled Donnie off himself and held him upside down.  
  
Donnie chattered excitedly.  
  
"Is that a language or a dialect he's speaking?" Wallace asked.  
  
"Oh, just ignore him. He's just looking for attention." Debbie said. "Hey, can I have your autograph?".  
  
"Alright." Wallace said as he took out a pad. "Who shall I make it out to?".  
  
"Debbie." She replied.  
  
Wallace wrote out the autograph. Wallace handed the pad to Gromit who left a paw-print on it.  
  
"Here you go, Debbie." Wallace said.  
  
"Thanks." Debbie said as she took the pad.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud whoosh as Malice, converted to flight mode, passed overhead.  
  
"I have to go now, Debbie." Wallace said. "The competition is getting ahead of me.".  
  
Wallace and Gromit got back into their seats, closed the canopy of the Hyperion and they headed of.  
  
"Whoa!" Debbie said. "That was intense!".  
  
Donnie chattered in agreement.  
  
Debbie went over to the radio sitting on the table and spoke into it.  
  
"Hey, Dad. Are you receiving me?" she said.  
  
"Loud and clear, darling." Nigel Thornberry's voice replied.  
  
"You'll never believe this, but I just met a Cannonballer. Some guy called Wallace. He said he's a fan of yours.".  
  
"Well that's good, dear." Marianne Thornberry replied. "But we're a bit busy right now. We're keeping our eyes peeled for that rare new bird.".  
  
"Well, good luck with finding it." Debbie replied.  
  
The Hyperion sped through the jungle, getting a little bit ahead of Malice.  
  
"Alright, Gromit. Let's give these guys a bit of trouble. But I don't think we'll use missiles this time.".  
  
Gromit smiled a little as he knew what Wallace was planning.  
  
Wallace pressed a button and a small cannon rose out of the back of the vehicle.  
  
"Porridge shooter ready!" Wallace said. He trained the gun's crosshairs on Malice.  
  
In Malice, Nemesis was driving.  
  
"It's still hotter than an oven in this country!" Austin was saying.  
  
WELL WHAT DID YOU EXPECT? Asked Death. IT'S THAT KIND OF CLIMATE.  
  
Suddenly, a huge splat of porridge landed on their windscreen. Nemesis was blinded.  
  
"RRRRRR!" Nemesis growled.  
  
WHAT HAPPENED? Said Death.  
  
"Direct hit!" Wallace yelled as he hit the afterburner on the Hyperion and they shot ahead.  
  
Malice was going out of control.  
  
DON'T PANIC! Death yelled. JUST USE THE WINDOW WIPERS!  
  
Nemesis activated the wipers and cleaned their window. As his vision cleared, he saw that they were about to hit an approaching jet.  
  
Nemesis quickly turned away and the black vehicle missed the plane.  
  
In the plane were Captain Harris, Roger Ramjet and Proctor.  
  
"That was close!" Ramjet said. "They nearly hit us! Do you think they were Cannonballers, Captain?".  
  
"I don't care who they were! Get after them!". Harris yelled.  
  
"Yes, sir!". Ramjet said as he turned the plane around and shot off in pursuit of Malice.

A jeep was parked in a lay-by near the road. Sitting in it was a pith- helmeted figure. It was the great white hunter known only as Van Pelt. Looking through a pair of binoculars, he saw the Cataclysm approaching.  
  
He smiled a predatory smile.  
  
As the Cataclysm passed him, he started up the jeep and pursued them.  
  
"Van Pelt to Benedict. I'm chasing them now." He said into his CB. "I'll have these fools' heads on my wall when I'm finished with them.".  
  
"Good. Don't let us down." Benedict replied.  
  
"Don't forget who taught you everything you know!" Van Pelt replied.  
  
In the Cataclysm, Rath had taken over driving.  
  
"It'll be great to get back to Egypt." He was saying. "Even though we do have to go on.".  
  
"There's not been much action for us recently." Armon said. "Things are getting pretty boring.".  
  
"Oh, come on Armon." Mathayus said. "We're involved in a worldwide race for $200 million. How can you not be excited?".  
  
"I just wish we could have a little fight or something." Armon said.  
  
There was a loud shot from behind them as a bullet made contact with the rear of the car.  
  
"You just may get your wish, Armon!" Rath yelled.  
  
Van Pelt continued to fire at the Cataclysm. His bullets did not seem to have any effect.  
  
"Bullet proof!" he said to himself. "Rotten sportsmanship, that's what that is!".  
  
"Hold on, tight guys!" Rath yelled as he turned the Cataclysm around a sharp turn in the road.  
  
Van Pelt's jeep followed, nearly going over the edge. He kept up with them.  
  
"Well, if the body can't get hurt, let's try the tyres!" he said as he aimed his gun at the wheels of the Cataclysm.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Rath yelled. He quickly slammed on the brakes of the car.  
  
Van Pelt quickly hit his brakes but that didn't stop the jeep hitting the back of the Cataclysm.  
  
"I think he dented our fender." Armon said.  
  
"Then wait a second and I'll exchange insurance info with him." Mathayus said as he got out of the car.  
  
Van Pelt had already staggered out of his jeep. Seeing Mathayus he raised his pistol.  
  
"I have no hesitation about shooting you dead!" Van Pelt said.  
  
Mathayus drew his sword.  
  
"HAH! Typical of you desert warriors! Bring a sword to a gunfight!".  
  
"I'm no ordinary desert warrior." Mathayus warned.  
  
As Van Pelt fired his gun, Mathayus quickly deflected the bullet with his sword. As Van Pelt fired a couple of other shots, Mathayus expertly deflected them too.  
  
"Blast!" Van Pelt yelled. The gun clicked as it ran dry of bullets. As Van Pelt hurriedly checked for more bullets, Mathayus shoulder-charged him, knocking him to the ground.  
  
Mathayus kicked the gun out of the stunned hunter's hand, and held his sword up to Van Pelt's throat.  
  
"Now, I don't know who you work for, and quite frankly, I don't care, but I advise you not to bother us again. Okay?". Mathayus said.  
  
Mathayus sheathed his sword and got back into the Cataclysm.  
  
"Hold tight, now." Rath said as he started the engine. "I'll just give us a boost.".  
  
Rath activated their nitrous, and the Cataclysm disappeared into the distance.  
  
Van Pelt glared after them.  
  
"You'll regret that!" he said. "No one makes a fool out of me!".  
  
He got back into his jeep and started it up again.

The Burrito was driving along a dirt road. Shaggy was now at the wheel. The air conditioning had been turned on full blast.  
  
"Whew!" he was saying. "Now I now how a hot dog feels.".  
  
"Rou can say that again, Raggy." Scooby replied.  
  
"Well, it's better than being in the Arctic." Daphne said.  
  
"I don't blame Scoob and Shag, though." Fred said. "We're roasting in here. And we're nearly out of soda.".  
  
"What?" Velma said. "How can we be nearly out?".  
  
Shaggy and Scooby looked at each other guiltily.  
  
"Uh, well guys..." Scooby said.  
  
"You guys!" Velma said. "Were you at the soda before we left?".  
  
"Yeah, sorry. But there's bound to be somewhere we can get soda." Shaggy said.  
  
"In the middle of Africa?" Daphne asked. "Be serious, guys!".  
  
"Rey! Rook up there!" Scooby said as he pointed ahead of them.  
  
Parked not so far away, near a large boulder, was a large ice cream truck.  
  
"Hey! How about that?" Shaggy said. "I'll bet they've got soda. AND ice cream. Our problem is solved.".  
  
"Huh?" Fred said as he saw the truck. "Why is there an ice cream truck here?".  
  
"Raybe rooking for customers." Scooby joked.  
  
The gang couldn't help but laugh. Shaggy brought the Burrito to a halt.  
  
He and Scooby got out and approached the ice cream truck.  
  
Parked behind the boulder was a red Dodge Viper. Sitting in it were Marcus and Regis. Regis was holding a remote control.  
  
"They've taken the bait!" Regis whispered triumphantly.  
  
"Okay. Don't screw this up." Marcus replied.  
  
"No problem!" said Regis as he pressed a button on the remote. An LED sign on the control displayed 'bomb armed'.  
  
Shaggy and Scooby came right up to the ice cream truck. Shaggy went right up to the window, but noticed something odd. There were a couple of red drums in the van with wires coming out of them.  
  
"What's that?" he asked himself.  
  
He leant forward to get a better look. The drums had TNT written on them.  
  
"ZOINKS!" he yelled. "Run, Scoob, it's wired to blow!".  
  
"RIKES!" Scooby yelled.  
  
The two friends ran back to the Burrito and got inside.  
  
"Get us out of here, Fred!" Shaggy yelled. "That truck's full of explosives!".  
  
"Holy smoke!" Fred said as he got behind the wheel.  
  
"Come on! Go!" Shaggy yelled frantically.  
  
Fred burned rubber and the van took off.  
  
"You don't get away THAT easily!". Regis said. He pressed another button on the remote and the ice cream truck started up and sped off after the Burrito.  
  
"Follow 'em, bro!" Regis said. "I'll make sure these guys are toast!".  
  
"Right!" Marcus replied. He started up the Viper and they followed their remote-controlled truck.  
  
The Burrito was going flat out, but the ice cream truck was gaining.  
  
"First time I've seen an ice cream truck go that fast!" Fred yelled.  
  
"Well, they have to get where they're going before the stuff melts!" Shaggy said.  
  
Velma was looking out the back window of the van through a pair of binoculars. She saw the explosives.  
  
"Jinkies!" she yelled. "There's enough explosives on that thing to fill in the Grand Canyon! Keep your boot to the board, Fred!".  
  
"I am!" Fred replied. "But we have to do something!".  
  
"What can we do?" Daphne said.  
  
Velma noticed the Viper following behind the truck, keeping its' distance.  
  
"AHA!!" she said. "It's being remote controlled. Shaggy, have you got that radio jammer I invented?".  
  
"Got it, Velma!" Shaggy said, holding up a police radio-like device.  
  
"Well, then. Use it!".  
  
"Like, right!" Shaggy said as he pressed a button on the device.  
  
In the Viper, Regis' remote shorted out as the signal from Velma's device jammed it.  
  
The ice cream truck started to slow down and come to a halt.  
  
"Come on! Work!" Marcus yelled as he frantically shook his remote.  
  
Marcus tried to brake the Viper but they were nearly on top of the now static truck.  
  
"Forget that! Bale out!" Marcus yelled.  
  
Both men opened their doors and threw themselves clear of the car.  
  
They rolled out of the way as the Viper crashed into the ice cream truck and the bomb detonated.  
  
A huge explosion was caused. The smoke rose into the sky.  
  
"Rat's one big bang!" Scooby said as he saw it.  
  
"Hopefully no-one was hurt." Daphne said. "I hope no-one was, 'cause if I find out who those guys were, I'm gonna kick their asses!".  
  
"No time to worry about that. Let's go." Fred said as he put his foot down.  
  
Behind them, Marcus and Regis picked themselves up off the ground.  
  
"Sure, Regis! There was no way your plan could fail!" Marcus said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, leave off!" Regis said. "Should I call Mr. Luthor and tell him we need another car?".  
  
"Are you kidding? He'd have our heads!".  
  
"Okay, I'll call Ansem then.".  
  
"No! He'd kill us as well!". Marcus replied  
  
"Okay, then...".  
  
"DON'T CALL THE SKULL EITHER!" Marcus bellowed.  
  
"Then what do we do?" Regis said.  
  
"We'll just have to borrow transportation." Marcus replied. "Come on!".  
  
The two started to trek along the road.

Roger ramjet's plane had caught up with Malice and was getting ready to engage them.  
  
"Bogey on our six, Nemesis!" Austin said. "Try and shake 'em off.".  
  
"RRRR!" Nemesis replied.  
  
Nemesis manoeuvred Malice down towards the ground and the plane kept up with them.  
  
"I won't lose these guys!" Ramjet said.  
  
"Be careful!" Harris yelled. "We don't want to crash again!".  
  
"Sir, your lives are safe in my hands!". Ramjet replied.  
  
ARE THERE ANY MOUNTAINS AROUND? Death asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Austin said.  
  
THEN TRY THE AFTERBURNER.  
  
"Raarrrrr!" Nemesis replied. The huge monster hit a switch on the steering wheel and the rear of the car opened up. A powerful afterburner was revealed, and Malice shot ahead at a great speed.  
  
"They're getting away!" Proctor yelled.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Ramjet replied. He pushed the joystick forward and the plane accelerated.  
  
Malice was going at an incredible speed. It was moving so fast that the car's inhabitants were pressed against their seats.  
  
TURN IT OFF! Death yelled. FOR SANITY'S SAKE TURN IT OFF!  
  
Nemesis tried to raise his hand but couldn't.  
  
"The G-Forces are too strong!" Austin said. "We can't move!".  
  
There was a loud bang as the vehicle broke the sound barrier.  
  
IS IT A GOOD OR BAD THING THAT WE WENT THROUGH THE BARRIER? Asked Death.  
  
"I'm not sure." Austin said as he struggled to try and lean forward.  
  
Behind them,. Ramjet's plane was being pushed beyond its' limitations to try and catch up with Malice. The metal was starting to buckle, and a wing was starting to come loose.  
  
"RAMJET!" Harris yelled. "We can't go any further. The plane will break up!".  
  
"But, sir, we'll catch them!" Ramjet yelled back. "I won't let you or the good ol' US of A down!".  
  
"Cut the bullshit, Ramjet!" Harris replied. "We're hitting the silk, and that's an order!".  
  
Harris pulled the eject lever and the three men were ejected from the plane.  
  
"Looks like a long fall again!" Proctor said as their parachutes opened.  
  
Ramjet's plane eventually broke up completely.  
  
Austin finally managed to lean forward and de-activate the afterburner.  
  
Malice instantly slowed down and came to a halt.  
  
All three racers breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I nearly lost my lunch back there." Austin said.  
  
ARE WE GOING TO TRAVEL ON THE GROUND FOR A WHILE? Asked Death.  
  
"Yeah, let's do that." Austin said.  
  
Nemesis began to descend the car.

Below, in a clearing, Eliza Thornberry was talking to two of her animal friends. Her monkey companion Darwin was with them.  
  
"So, guys. How have things been going around here?" Eliza asked the meerkat and the boar.  
  
"Well, Simba's been looking after his kids for a while, so we haven't really been able to visit him for a while." Timon replied.  
  
"He's just nervous. He hopes he can be as good a father to his kids as Mufasa was to him." Pumbaa said. "But we're sure he'll have no trouble.".  
  
A loud noise escaped from Pumbaa's rear end.  
  
"OHH!" said Darwin as he held his nose. "Give some warning before you do that, will you?!".  
  
Pumbaa looked a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Darwin!" Eliza chided her friend. "You know he's sensitive about that!".  
  
"It's okay, Eliza." Timon said. "It's less of a problem than it used to be.".  
  
"Maybe I should cut out the bananas Rifiki keeps giving us." Pumbaa said.  
  
There was a rustle from above them and they all looked up. Above them, Harris, Proctor and Ramjet were caught up in the leaves of a tree.  
  
"At least we had a soft landing." Harris said.  
  
"Hey! Are you alright?" Eliza yelled up to the three men.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine!" Proctor replied.  
  
"I'll radio for a pickup, okay, Captain." Ramjet said as he took out walkie- talkie.  
  
"Yeah, do that. And let's hope someone is having better luck than we are." Harris grumbled.

By the roadside, a couple of game wardens were talking to Jimbo Curran and Ned Gerblansky. Both men were in big trouble.  
  
"Look, officers, I swear, we didn't know that those lions were an endangered species." Jimbo was saying.  
  
"MMMM, THAT'S RIGHT." Ned added, using his voice box.  
  
"That's no excuse." one of the African cops replied. "This area is a game preserve, so you had no right to be here anyway.".  
  
"IT'S NOT LIKE WE KILLED ANY OF THEM." Ned protested.  
  
"No, not one of those lions was killed." Jimbo said. "Yeah, I hit one but it wasn't fatal.".  
  
"Well you're still in a great deal of trouble." another cop said.  
  
"Look, we had no choice about firing. They were coming right for us!" Jimbo said.  
  
"Coming right for you?!" the first cop said. "You were behind them!".  
  
Jimbo and Ned both hung their heads. They knew they were both in big trouble.  
  
As the cops started to write up some charges, Marcus and Regis got into the Hummer and started it up.  
  
"HEY!" Jimbo yelled as he saw them driving away.  
  
"So long, suckers!" Marcus yelled as they drove off at high speed.

Meanwhile, Ms. Foyt was watching the progress of the field agents on the radar in the RV she and Benedict now had.  
  
"Spider and Pitbull are on the trail of the Deluxo and the Behemoth Base. They'll catch up with them soon." Foyt reported. "Are you sure it was a good idea to separate them from the rest of the gang?".  
  
"I wanted to see if any of those incompetents can do a good job." grumbled Benedict, who was standing outside the vehicle.  
  
He took careful aim at a series of tin cans he had set up about fifty feet away from him. He fired a shot from his .45 and hit one of the cans perfectly. He carefully took out the other cans in the same way.  
  
Foyt rolled her eyes. "Do you have to do that?" she said.  
  
"I haven't had a chance to use my skills once on this mission so far!" Benedict replied. "I have to keep my trigger finger busy or it'll go stiff on me! I want to see some action!".  
  
"Well YOU were the one who suggested not to use gunplay against Buckaroo Banzai." Foyt replied.  
  
A blip appeared on their radar, which flashed, red rather than green.  
  
"Aha!" she said. "Cannonballer coming our way. Feel like a little pursuit?".  
  
"Certainly." Benedict said as he got into the vehicle.  
  
"But before we go, I'll dispatch that agent Mr. Luthor sent us." Foyt said as she headed for the rear of the vehicle.  
  
"I'm amazed that Ansem was able to bend him to our will." Benedict said as he started their vehicle up.  
  
Foyt went into the vehicle's rear, where was seated a huge man, wearing a metallic hockey mask. It was the near-indestructible killer Jason Voorhees.  
  
Foyt reached into her pocket and took out a radio microphone. It had been modified so the speaker's voice could be changed.  
  
Foyt smiled and spoke into the mike.  
  
"Jason, it's your mother." she said in the altered voice. "I brought you up to be a good boy, and you have made me proud. But now I need you to punish these evil Cannonballers. They are bad people. They break all the rules. You must punish them, Jason. Do you understand?".  
  
The masked man nodded.  
  
"That's my good boy." she said. "Now, go and make me proud.".  
  
Jason stood up and drew his long machete. He turned and kicked open the rear door of the Road Trip. He leaped from the vehicle and headed off into the wilderness.  
  
"Excellent." Foyt said, smiling.

Meanwhile, the Serpent had finally come to a stop.  
  
"Alright, Balders!" Blackadder said. "I'll get the spare fuel from the boot and you check the brake to see what's wrong.".  
  
"Alright, Mr. B." Baldrick said as he slid under the car.  
  
"And hurry it up, we've got to make sure we aren't held back long!" Blackadder said as the Van Go sped past them.

The Infernus was speeding along a road. A little behind them, the bionic cop known as Inspector Gadget was flying after them, using his built-in Gadget-Chopper.  
  
"These guys will have to get up very early in the morning to get past me." he said as he activated his police siren.  
  
"Sounds like trouble." Chun-Li commented.  
  
"Should we pull over?" Mai asked.  
  
"He hasn't caught us yet." Mirai said.  
  
She put her foot down, but Gadget managed to keep up with them. He flew over the top of the Infernus and landed ahead of them in the road.  
  
He held up a STOP sign, and Mirai saw she had no choice but to bring the Infernus to a stop.  
  
"Well, I guess it's plan A again, girls." Lara sighed.  
  
"Okay, here we go." Mai said as she unzipped her jumpsuit to show her bust.  
  
The other girls followed suit.  
  
Gadget approached the car as the girls got out. His eyes nearly popped out when he saw the stunning girls, but he managed to control himself.  
  
"Sorry about that, officer. I didn't realise I'd gone over the speed limit." Mirai said.  
  
"Miss, you were going WELL over the speed limit." Gadget said in a no- nonsense tone.  
  
"Well, it's not like we meant to, sir." Lara said.  
  
"Any of you got a licence tucked in those suits somewhere?" Gadget said.  
  
Lara and the girls shared some concerned glances. It seemed their routine wasn't working.  
  
Lara reluctantly reached into her suit and took her licence out. Gadget took it off her.  
  
"Lara Croft, eh?" he said. "I heard you were a law-abiding citizen.".  
  
"I do my best." Lara replied.  
  
"Yeah, well even so, I'm afraid I'll have to give you a ticket." Gadget said. "Go-go Gadget notebook.".  
  
The girls groaned as a robot hand holding a notebook came out of Gadget's hat.  
  
"Oh come on!" Mirai said. "It was just a little lapse.".  
  
"Going 200 miles an hour is considerably more than a little lapse, miss." Gadget said.  
  
A loud rumble came from the road behind them. Gadget and the girls looked behind themselves to see Big Ray's biker gang coming down the road towards them.  
  
Gadget looked a bit nervous. Lara, Mai and Chun-Li zipped their suits up as they anticipated trouble.  
  
"Oh, boy." Gadget grumbled.  
  
"Friends of yours?" Mai asked.  
  
Mirai climbed inside the Infernus and shut the door.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Gadget yelled to her.  
  
"I think we've got other problems right now." Lara said.  
  
The bikers brought their cycles to a halt, with Ray and Ripper at the front. Ray glared at Inspector Gadget.  
  
"Well, if it ain't Sergeant Gizmo!" he sneered.  
  
"It's Inspector Gadget." Gadget corrected. "How are you doing, Ray?".  
  
Ray and Ripper got off their bikes and walked right up to Gadget.  
  
"You didn't think we'd forget that you got two of our good buddies sent up for five years, did you?" said Ripper  
  
"Hey, look guys, I was just doing my job." Gadget said, holding his hands up in a protest.  
  
"Yeah, with that damn toothpaste gun of yours!" Ray said. "You know what it does to a gang's reputation when some wimp with action figure gadgets catches two of your guys?!".  
  
"We were a laughing stock for some time!" Ripper said.  
  
"Ripper, be so kind as to show the Inspector what we think of that." Ray said.  
  
Ripper reached forward and snapped off the robot hand coming out of Gadget's hat. Ripper held it up.  
  
"Action figure gadgets is right, guys!" he announced to the other bikers. "They break REAL easily!".  
  
The bikers all laughed.  
  
"HEY!" Gadget said. "That cost a lot of money.".  
  
Ray looked at Gadget's shirt.  
  
"Did the shirt cost a lot as well?" he asked.  
  
Gadget nodded.  
  
"Doesn't look like it! Your fashion sense is terrible, Inspector!" Ray said as he lunged forward and ripped off the front of Gadget's shirt.  
  
"Now, guys, if you're gonna be like that, I'm gonna have to use force.". Gadget warned. "Go-go Gadget blaster!".  
  
A tube shot out of Gadget's sleeve, but before it could fire, Ray grabbed it and bent it so that it was pointing at Gadget's face. A jet of blue toothpaste was shot into Gadget's face.  
  
Gadget sighed and shook his head. "I should get the toothpaste replaced with oil someday." He said. "But if I did, I probably would have been blinded.".  
  
Ray took out a Desert Eagle pistol.  
  
"Now, then, Inspector. Be so good as to dance for us!" he sneered.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size, biker boy!" Mai said as she stepped forward.  
  
Ray and Ripper finally turned their attention to the girls.  
  
"Well, hi there, sweet thing." Ray said as he moved up to Lara. "Maybe we can afford to show mercy to some Cannonballers after all.".  
  
"Keep dreaming, creep!" Lara said.  
  
"Oh, feisty, eh. I like that in a woman." Ray sneered.  
  
"You guys should just back off, or you'll get hurt!" Chun-Li yelled as she adopted a martial arts stance.  
  
Ripper laughed at her.  
  
"What, you're gonna try some of the kung fu crap on us?! Oh, I'm SOOO scared!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Don't say we didn't warn you." Lara said as she kicked the gun out of Ray's hand.  
  
Ray winced in pain. Lara quickly punched him in the jaw, knocking him to the ground.  
  
"You're for it now!" Ripper yelled as he lunged forward. The other bikers got off their hogs and came forward.  
  
"METAMORFORCE!" a voice suddenly yelled. There was a flash of blue light from inside the Infernus.  
  
The bikers looked confused.  
  
The door of the car opened and Mirai stepped out. She was now wearing a strange costume and a visored helmet. She had transformed into Moldiver.  
  
"Wowsers!" Inspector Gadget said.  
  
"Okay, boys.". Mirai said. "You wanna play rough, then bring it on!".  
  
Ray pushed Gadget aside and lunged at Mirai, but before he could touch her she shot forward and drove her fist into his stomach with such force that he was pushed backwards into the other bikers, knocking them over like bowling pins.  
  
"Shit!" Ripper said. He quickly reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. He opened fire on Mirai, but the bullets did her no harm.  
  
As Ripper's gun clicked empty, his jaw dropped. "What are you?". He said to Mirai.  
  
"DUH!" Mirai said. "I'm a superhero.".  
  
Chun-Li quickly gave Ripper a karate kick to his mid-section. Lara hit him as well, knocking him to the ground.  
  
As this happened, Mai helped Gadget to his feet.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"Fine, but I'm a little puzzled here." Gadget said.  
  
Lara and Chun-Li dumped Ripper on top of the rest of the dazed bikers.  
  
"I think we should get rid of this garbage." Chun-Li said.  
  
"Leave that to me." Mirai said.  
  
Mirai launched herself into the air, and then headed for the ground. With incredible strength, she ripped a chunk out of the earth, with the bikers still on it.  
  
"So long, boys!" she yelled as she threw the mound away into the distance.  
  
"Well, girls, they won't be bothering us for a while now.". Mirai said triumphantly.  
  
"Great work, Mirai." Lara said.  
  
Inspector Gadget approached the other girls.  
  
"Well, I'd like to thank you ladies for helping me out back there." Gadget said. He grabbed his notebook and started to tear it up. "I think I can afford to let that lapse slide.".  
  
"Thanks officer." Lara said. "By the way, who were those guys?".  
  
"The Dregs, a biker gang from California. It's unusual seeing them out in Africa. They have been known to work for criminal syndicates, though. I'd watch your backs if I were you.".  
  
"Hey, they're no match for Cannonballers!" Mai said. "Let's go girls!".  
  
The four girls got back into the Infernus and drove off.  
  
Inspector Gadget saluted as he watched them go.

In the Phantom, the air-conditioning was going full blast.  
  
"It's amazing that the people who live here can put up with the climate." Riku said.  
  
"Well they're used to it." Kairi said.  
  
"Is anyone near us?" Sora asked Cid, who was driving.  
  
"Not so far." Cid said. "Is there a gas station nearby?".  
  
"Nairobi's not too far away." Sora said, looking at the map. "We can stop there.".

On a hillside, Nigel Thornberry addressed the camera as his wife Marianne filmed him.  
  
"Dear viewers." he said. "We are here in Africa to investigate reported sightings of a very rare bird. This bird is said to be very large. If we can find it, it will indeed be a breakthrough for naturalists everywhere.".  
  
He paused. "How was that, dearest?" Nigel asked.  
  
"It was great, darling." Marianne replied. "I hope the girls will be alright. Debbie must have been excited, meeting a Cannonballer.".  
  
"Yes, I'm sure she was, but I'm excited just being out here.".  
  
In the distance, the two could hear a horn honking. They both turned around to see the BF Injection approaching. Dundee was honking the horn and Steve was standing up in the passenger seat, waving to the couple.  
  
"NIGEL! MARIANNE!" Steve yelled.  
  
"My God! It's Steve!" Marianne said.  
  
The dune buggy reached the couple and stopped.  
  
Above them, in the sky, the Creeper was swooping through the clouds. He spotted the Cannonballers below and started his descent.  
  
"Great to see you guys!" Steve said as he shook Nigel's hand. "How are things going?".  
  
"Very well, thank you." Nigel said. "So you're Cannonballers?".  
  
"That's right." Mick said. "It's very exciting. You seen any interesting wildlife out here?".  
  
"Well, we're looking for this very rare bird that we've heard rumours about, but we've seen nothing so far." Marianne said.  
  
Steve looked up into the sky and saw a winged creature swooping towards them.  
  
"Crikey!" he yelled. "That must be it!".  
  
The others all looked and saw the Creeper bearing down on them. Marianne had turned to face it with the camera still in hand.  
  
"It's moving really fast!" she said.  
  
"Be careful dearest!" Nigel said as he stepped in front of her.  
  
Suddenly, the Creeper snatched Nigel up in its' arms and started to fly away.  
  
"AHHHH!" he yelled.  
  
"Nigel!" Marianne yelled.  
  
"No worries, Mrs. Thornberry!" Mick said. "We'll get him! Get in!".  
  
Marianne and Steve got into the BF Injection. Mick started the vehicle up and took off after the Creeper.  
  
The Creeper looked at the struggling human in his arms. It wasn't a Cannonballer, but he was getting hungry so it wasn't a total loss.  
  
"Now see here, birdie!" Nigel was saying. "Could you please let me down?!".  
  
The BF Injection was running on the ground beneath the Creeper.  
  
"Okay. Here goes!" Mick said as he pressed a button. "I'll reel that big budgie in!".  
  
From one of the headlights of the dune buggy, a hook on the end of a long line shot out and upwards.  
  
The hook attached to one of the Creeper's legs. The creature snarled as the line pulled tight. Nigel looked down and saw Dundee below them.  
  
"Thank God for that.". He said.  
  
Dundee pressed a button and reeled the Creeper in. The winged demon struggled to get free but had no luck as he was brought down to ground level.  
  
Mick pressed another button and machine guns extended from either side of the BF Injection and aimed at the Creeper.  
  
"Okay, ugly. Drop him!" Mick said.  
  
The Creeper, seeing he was defeated, let go of Nigel.  
  
"Oh, Nigel. Thank God you're alright!". Marianne said as she went forward to hug her husband.  
  
"It's alright dearest." Nigel said.  
  
The entire group looked at the captive Creeper.  
  
"Very odd looking creature, isn't it?" Nigel said.  
  
"What do you think we should do with it, Mick?" Steve asked.  
  
Mick reached into the back of the BF Injection and pulled out a length of rope.  
  
"Let's just tie it up here." He said. "We can't afford to spend too much time here.".  
  
"Just let me soften him up a bit first." Steve said as he jumped on top of the Creeper and started to wrestle with it.  
  
"Crikey! He's got spirit!" Steve yelled.  
  
"He just never changes, does he Nigel?" Marianne said, laughing.  
  
"I guess not, dearest." Nigel replied.  
  
Later...  
  
The Creeper had been tied to a tree. It growled to itself angrily.  
  
It heard the sound of a vehicle approaching and saw Marcus and Regis, driving the stolen Hummer approaching.  
  
"Hey, Marcus, look!" Regis said, pointing. "It's the Creeper. Think we should untie him?".  
  
Marcus brought the Hummer to a halt.  
  
"Okay." he said.  
  
Both men got out and started to untie the Creeper.  
  
"So you screwed up as well?" Marcus sneered at the creature. "So much for that reputation of yours!".  
  
The Creeper growled louder as he was set free. It turned to face the two goons angrily.  
  
"I think you made it mad, Marcus." Regis said nervously.  
  
The Creeper turned around and scratched a message into the tree trunk with its claws.  
  
It stepped aside so Marcus and Regis could see the message. It read: I QUIT.  
  
The Creeper gave both men the finger and took off into the sky.  
  
"Well done, Marcus." Regis said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Marcus said. "We don't need that winged freak anyway! Now come on, let's catch ourselves a Cannonballer.".

The Phantom was driving through Nairobi, and Cid spotted a gas station by the side of the road.  
  
"Just what the doctor ordered." He said. "Okay guys, I'm gonna stop for some gas.".  
  
"An excellent decision, my friend." Said Sora, now wearing the Chaos mask.  
  
Cid pulled the Phantom into the station, and the four racers got out.  
  
"Let's see if we can find out the best way through the city." Riku said as they went into the station.  
  
As they went in, the Direwolf pulled into the station too.  
  
"Our luck's in." Domino said, smiling as they saw the Phantom.  
  
"Let's show them that no one messes with Team Rocket!" Jessie said as she reached under her seat and pulled out a tyre iron.  
  
As the Rockets got out of their car, none of them noticed that across the street, lurking in an alleyway was Jason. His gaze was fixed on the Cannonballers.  
  
Jason remembered the voice in his head. "They must be punished, Jason.".  
  
With that in mind, he drew his long machete and started to cross the street.  
  
"Okay, here goes!" Jessie said as she got ready to hit the Phantom with the tyre iron.  
  
"Hold it right there, young lady!" a voice yelled.  
  
The Rockets turned around to see Cid and Sora come out of the station.  
  
Jessie lowered her tyre iron and sneered.  
  
"Well if it isn't the master mechanic!". She said.  
  
"Yeah, and a great humanitarian too." Meowth said sarcastically.  
  
"So, what's your problem?" Cid said.  
  
"YOU'RE our problem, old timer!" James said, getting right in Cid's face.  
  
"We just wanted to thank you and your friends for squealing on us to the cops back in the Arctic!" Domino said. "We've had the fuzz on our backs ever since!".  
  
"Well, just returning the favour from when you vile villains nearly ran us into that ice face." Sora said.  
  
Meowth sneered and jumped up, snatching the Captain Chaos map off Sora's head.  
  
"You wanna see what I think of Captain Chaos, kid?!" Meowth said, smiling.  
  
Riku and Kairi came out of the station. Riku had his sword ready.  
  
"Don't even think about it, kitty!" Riku said.  
  
"Yeah, I'll take that back!" Sora said as he grabbed the mask back off Meowth.  
  
"Uh, guys!" Kairi said. "Who or what is that?".  
  
She pointed behind them and they all turned around to see Jason approaching them.  
  
"I don't like the look of that guy." Domino said as Jason raised his machete and came forward.  
  
"Fear not!" said Sora, who had donned the Chaos mask again. "I shall protect you!".  
  
"Yeah, right!" Jessie sneered as she took out one of her pokeballs. "The day I need a masked dork to protect me is the day pigs fly. Go, Seviper!".  
  
James threw one of his pokeballs as well. "Go, Cacnea!".  
  
As usual, when Cacnea came out, it launched itself at James.  
  
"OW! GET OFF ME!" he yelled.  
  
Jason approached them, waving his machete menacingly.  
  
"Seviper, body slam attack!" Jessie yelled.  
  
"Cacnea, leech seed!" James yelled.  
  
Seviper rammed itself right into Jason and knocked him over, but almost instantly, the masked behemoth got back to his feet and knocked Seviper off to the side.  
  
Cacnea's leech seed struck Jason on the top of the head and there was a glow as it started to drain energy from the masked man, but again, not much seemed to be happening. The masked man kicked Cacnea away with great force.  
  
"Uh oh!" Jessie said. "Domino, did you bring any pokemon?".  
  
"No." Domino said, sweating.  
  
"Uh, Meowth..." James began.  
  
"Don't even think it!" Meowth yelled.  
  
"DUN! DUN! DUN!" Sora yelled as he rushed forward. Jason swung at him, but Sora quickly dodged to his left, and got in a punch at Jason's ribs. He then quickly leapt back before Jason could strike him again.  
  
Jason was beginning to get frustrated. No matter what he attempted, this kid was too fast for him. He decided a different approach might work. Instead of going for the upper body, he'd target the legs.  
  
Jason tried this, but Sora leapt back. Jason then began changing from targeting the upper to lower, to upper body again, all to no effect. All the while, the two began to get closer to the other racers. At this moment, Sora was just in front of Team Rocket, who were busy clutching each other and giving "we're doomed", looks.  
  
"Uh, do you think you could get him AWAY from us?" Jessie asked.  
  
"Be calm, citizen, the situation is under control." Sora said, before Jason slashed at him again. When he ducked this time, Jason's blade cut through Jessie's hair.  
  
"Uh-oh." Meowth and James both said. Jessie's expression quickly turned sour, as her eyes filled with tears of rage at the sight of a lock of her hair on the ground. She gave Jason a look of fury.  
  
"How dare you?! You have ruined PERFECTION! FOR THIS YOU'LL PAY!"  
  
Before you could say Camp Crystal Lake, Jessie had suddenly lunged forward and tackled Jason to the ground, sending his machete flying. She began to pummel away on his hockey-masked face, and then started banging his head against the ground.  
  
"YOU HOCKEY GOALIE GOON! HOW DARE YOU DISRESPECT ME! I'M GONNA-" She yelled as she continued to pummel him into unconsciousness.  
  
"Man, I can't believe I'm gonna say dis," Meowth began, "but I kinda feel for dat guy."  
  
"Hell hath no fury like Jessie when someone damages her hair." James said, nodding in agreement.  
  
Eventually Jessie quit pummelling Jason, who was by that stage knocked out about 5 times over.  
  
"Whoa!" Riku said. "That's one lady I would never mess with!".  
  
Domino went forward and helped the exhausted Jessie to her feet. "Are you alright now?" she asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." Jessie growled.  
  
"You're quite a good fighter, lady." Kairi said to Jessie.  
  
Jessie and the other Rockets turned to Sora. "So I guess we should thank you for trying to save our lives." Domino said.  
  
"It was my pleasure, citizen." Sora said.  
  
They all heard engines roar as the Hermes and the Van Go rushed right past the station.  
  
"Damn! We'd better get going!" Cid said. "Come on guys!".  
  
"We've gotta fill up first, Cid!" Riku said.  
  
"Then I guess you'll just have to catch us up, then!" James said as the Rockets got back in the Direwolf and drove off.  
  
"No problem." Cid said as they disappeared.  
  
"What do we do about Goalie Boy?" Kairi asked.  
  
"Just leave him there." Riku said. "The cops'll pick him up.".  
  
"Come, friends, gas the car up. We have no time to waste!" Sora said.

"Come on, Dad! We can't let these guys get ahead of us!" Bart yelled in the Hermes.  
  
"They won't, I assure you!" Homer replied.  
  
Homer pulled a lever just under the steering wheel and an oil slick was shot out of the rear of the car.  
  
"Yeah! That should slow 'em down!" Lisa said.  
  
The Van Go skidded on the oil and nearly went off the road. The Shoveler quickly regained control.  
  
"These guys are really starting to tick me off!" he said.  
  
"Starting to tick YOU off?!" growled Mr. Furious. "I've been holding in my rage for a while now, but I think I'm about to explode.".  
  
"Up for some aggressive driving, Roy?" Shoveler said.  
  
"Ooh yeah!" Mr. Furious said. Shoveler brought the vehicle to a halt and they swapped sides. Mr. Furious started the car up again, and they took off after the Hermes.  
  
The Hermes was still speeding through the city. There was a police roadblock up ahead.  
  
"I think you should use the scatter gun again, Homer." Marge said.  
  
"Okay, here goes!" Homer said as he opened fire. Some of the police cars were destroyed by the powerful gun and the Hermes just passed through.  
  
"Let's get after them!" one of the cops yelled as they got into the remaining cars.  
  
There was a loud whoosh in the air as they prepared to drive off.  
  
"Incoming!" one cop yelled. They saw in their mirror what appeared to be a flaming ball with a skull in the middle of it flying towards them. It was the Bowler's trusty bowling ball.  
  
It smashed into some of the remaining cop cars, taking them out. The Van Go then sped through the block.  
  
"Okay, now let's catch up with these guys!" Sphinx yelled as Mr. Furious gunned the engine as they headed off in pursuit of the Hermes.

Meanwhile, on a long street, the Stinger 2 was driving along fast.  
  
Toto's 'Africa' was playing on the radio.  
  
"I still don't know what the hell this song's talking about." Tommy said to Chili, who was driving.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean. Especially that bit in the chorus: I bless the rains down in Africa. It hardly ever rains in this continent.".  
  
"Well maybe they do give praise when it does rain, which is why it says that in the chorus." Tommy said.  
  
"Maybe." Chili replied.  
  
There was the honk of a horn from behind them. Chili looked in the mirror and to his surprise saw a very sleek, silver car behind them. It looked like some car from the future.  
  
"What the hell is that?" he said.  
  
"It's a Lancia Bertone Stratos 0." Tommy said. "Car made in the 70s. Whoever's driving it must be loaded.".  
  
The silver car came up beside the Stinger 2. It was being driven by Max Damage.  
  
Max picked up his CB and spoke into it.  
  
"Hey there, losers!" he said. "Wanna give that piece of junk a workout?!".  
  
Tommy looked angry as he picked up his CB.  
  
"You watch what you say about my wheels, Flash Gordon!" he replied. "We could take on that Star Wars reject you're driving anyday!".  
  
"Wanna prove it? Then let's go!" Max yelled back.  
  
"Hey, hold it right there!" another voice said.  
  
The Road Kill pulled up next to the Stratos.  
  
"If we're gonna drag, there's no way you're gonna leave us out!" Memphis said into his CB.  
  
"HAH!" Max said. "I don't care how many people get involved! I'm gonna smoke the lot of you! You Cannonballers ain't so tough!".  
  
Dom turned to Memphis. "Okay, buddy. Smoke him!".  
  
"Okay, are we ready?" Chili yelled.  
  
"Ready!" Max said.  
  
"Ready!" Memphis replied.  
  
"Then let's go!" Chili yelled as he flicked the nitrous switch on the dashboard.  
  
**Yeah - No - Stop - Go  
  
Yeah - No - Stop - Go  
  
Yeah - No - Stop - Go  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
No no  
  
Stop stop  
  
Go go  
  
Run run run the red light  
  
Got no license for love  
  
Burn burn burn the headlight  
  
But we can't see far enough  
  
Go around and round and round  
  
never cross the finish line  
  
Round and round and round  
  
I'm tired of wasting my time  
  
Long long way to drive  
  
The back seats turned to ice  
  
Give me all you got or none at all  
  
**The black and yellow car took off.  
  
"You won't lose me that easily!" Max yelled. He pressed a button and two jets of flame shot from the Stratos' exhaust pipes as it was shot forward.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Memphis said as he put his foot down on the Road Kill's accelerator. The black car started to gather lost ground on the Stratos.  
  
Max looked in his mirror and saw the Road Kill catching up with him.  
  
"Perfect!" he said as he pressed a switch. A small hatch opened on the back of the silver car and a small missile was fired at the pursuing vehicle.  
  
Memphis quickly swerved to the right to avoid the missile.  
  
"Dirty trick there!" Memphis said. "But it's not gonna stop me!".  
  
**Pinning the needle  
  
Cruising for midnight thrills  
  
Stuck in the middle  
  
We were just spinning our wheels  
  
Pushin' the pedal  
  
Listen to the tires squeal  
  
We were layin' rubber (Layin' rubber)  
  
Layin' rubber (Layin' rubber)  
  
Yeah  
  
**"You concentrate on the driving, I'll take care of these missiles!" Dom said as he activated a laser gun inside the radiator.  
  
Max continued to fire some more missiles at the Road Kill, but Dom was taking them out with the laser weapon with very little difficulty.  
  
"Damn!" Max said.  
  
Max slowed the Stratos down a little and allowed the Road Kill to steer in front of him.  
  
"Gotcha!" he said as he pressed a button with a lightning bolt drawn on it.  
  
An electric ray was fired from the Stratos. The Road Kill's electric system was hit and the laser weapon shorted out.  
  
"Hang on! I can handle it!" Memphis yelled as he activated the car's blast shield. They were slowed down a little and Max pressed his turbo booster and shot ahead of them to catch up with the Stinger 2.  
  
**Walk walk walk the fast lane  
  
Slow me down to a tease  
  
Talk talk talk a nice game  
  
But she never never gives me the keys  
  
Go around and round and round  
  
Drivin' me around the block  
  
Around and round and round  
  
Ya never hit my favourite spot Long long way to come  
  
To get nothing done  
  
One foot on the break  
  
One on the gas  
**  
Up ahead, the Stinger 2 had already attracted the attention of the police and they were being chased.  
  
Tommy leaned out the window and gave the finger to the pursuing vehicles.  
  
"These guys haven't got a hope in hell of catching us!" he said triumphantly.  
  
"Any sign of that guy in the silver car yet?" Chili said as he kept his foot to the floor.  
  
"He's catching up." Tommy said.  
  
The Stratos fired a red energy beam from it's headlights, taking out the wheels of the police cars that were in its' way.  
  
"One side, pigs! These guys are mine!" he said.  
  
He put his foot down and got right behind the Stinger 2.  
  
He pressed a button and a battering ram came out of the front of the car.  
  
Max gave the Stinger 2 a ram from behind.  
  
"That old tactic?" Chili said disdainfully.  
  
"Try the rear guns!" Tommy said.  
  
Chili activated a switch and two machine guns rose from the rear of the car.  
  
They opened fire on the Stratos as the Stinger 2 accelerated forward.  
  
"You're gonna have to do better than that!" Max yelled.  
  
"Did you miss us?!" Dom said through the CB as the now-shielded Road Kill came up alongside the Stratos.  
  
**Pinning the needle  
  
Cruising for midnight thrills  
  
Stuck in the middle  
  
We were just spinning our wheels  
  
Pushin' the pedal  
  
Listen to the tires squeal  
  
We were layin' rubber (Layin' rubber)  
  
Layin' rubber (Layin' rubber)  
  
Yeah Yeah - No - Stop - Go  
  
Yeah - No - Stop - Go  
  
yeah - No - Stop - Go  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
No no  
  
Stop stop  
  
Go go  
**  
The Road Kill rammed into the side of the silver car.  
  
"Back at ya!" Max yelled as he rammed the black car back.  
  
"I think we should teach this guy a lesson in respect." Memphis said.  
  
"Do it!" Dom yelled.  
  
"Okay!" Memphis said. He swerved in front of the Stratos and pressed a button, releasing some spikes from a rear panel of the car.  
  
Max tried to swerve to one side, but it was too late. The Stratos' tyres were punctured and he had to stop the car before it crashed.  
  
"DAMN!" he yelled. He glared after the rapidly disappearing cars.  
  
"This is just a temporary setback!" He said. "I'll get you guys yet!"  
  
He then mumbled to himself "Thank God the car ain't wrecked. Mr. Luthor would kill me if I trashed a car from his own collection!"  
  
The Road Kill caught up with the Stinger 2.  
  
"Great work, guys!" Tommy said.  
  
"Thanks." said Memphis. "But now, we have to be going!".  
  
Memphis put his foot down and the Road Kill sped off.  
  
"We'll see about that!" Chili said as he pressed their nitrous switch again and they took off after the black car.  
  
**One foot on the brake  
  
Then I rev my wheels of love  
  
Burn burn burn the tires out **

**Pinning the needle  
  
Cruising for midnight thrills  
  
Stuck in the middle  
  
We were just spinning our wheels  
  
Pushin' the pedal  
  
Listen to the tires squeal  
  
We were layin' rubber (Layin' rubber)  
  
Layin' rubber (Layin' rubber)  
  
Yeah Yeah- No- Stop- Go- Yeah- No-Stop.  
  
**Layin' Rubber by Kix  
  
Weeks later....  
  
The Typhoon was speeding along through the Sahara Desert, with at least twenty cop cars behind it.  
  
Alex looked out through the back window and looked worried.  
  
"These guys just aren't gonna back off." she said.  
  
"Don't worry, guys. They won't stop us!" Dylan said. "I see a good opportunity to lose them up ahead.".  
  
Up ahead, a sandstorm was blowing towards them.  
  
"Go through a sandstorm!" Austin yelled. "Are you barmy?!".  
  
"It's no problem!" Dylan said. "Nat, give us a boost!".  
  
"Okay." Natalie said as she pressed a red button.  
  
Behind them, the cop cars were coming to a halt as they saw the sandstorm coming.  
  
"Those guys must be crazy!" one cop said. "There's no way they'll make it through that storm!".  
  
The rear of the Typhoon shot out a jet of flame as they were pushed forward at great velocity.  
  
"Hold tight, people!" Alex yelled. "We're goin' full throttle!".  
  
The Typhoon was propelled forward through the sandstorm and kept going.  
  
"Zero wind resistance!" Natalie yelled as the car shot through the storm.  
  
"WOO-HOO!" Everybody else yelled.

Up ahead, in a small town, a huge half-pipe had been set up. Standing near it were extreme sports-men Tony Hawk and Mat Hoffman.  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this, Tony!" Mat was saying.  
  
"Hey, when I was here last year, these kids picked up the knack of skateboarding pretty fast. I'm sure they'd love to see your bike skills." Tony assured Mat.  
  
"Well, if you say so." Mat said. "He turned to face some of the village kids.  
  
"Okay, does anyone here speak English?" he asked.  
  
Before anyone could answer, there was the roar of an engine as the Behemoth Base drove through the town.  
  
"What's this?" Tony asked, confused.  
  
The huge vehicle came to a halt, and Johnny, Steve-O and Ryan exited the vehicle.  
  
"Tony! Mat! Great to see you guys!". Ryan yelled.  
  
"Hey, guys! How are you doin'?" Mat said as he shook their hands.  
  
"What brings you guys to this neck of the woods?". Tony asked.  
  
"We're Cannonballers." Johnny said. "When we saw you guys here we thought we'd stop just to say hi.".  
  
Steve-O nodded to the half-pipe.  
  
"What's up here?" he asked.  
  
"Well, we made a charity visit here to teach some African kids the tricks of our trade." Tony said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm not sure how it'll go though." Mat said.  
  
"We're sure you'll do fine guys." Ryan said.  
  
"Hey, why don't you guys show these kids some of your stuff?" Mat asked.  
  
"Do we have time?" Steve-O asked.  
  
"Why the hell not?" Johnny said. "We can afford to stay here about half an hour or so.".  
  
"Than let's go!" Ryan said as he went back to the vehicle to get their skateboards.

Ms. Foyt and Mr. Benedict were chasing the Black Knight in their RV.  
  
Benedict was leaning out the window and fired a couple of shots at the vehicle, damaging it's body.  
  
"These guys just won't let up!" T-Bone said.  
  
"Hold the wheel, steady, Ms. Foyt!" Benedict yelled.  
  
"I am!" she replied. "You just keep firing. They can't hold out forever!".  
  
"I've got an idea!" Raye said. "Can you drop behind that RV, Razor?".  
  
"Sure can, but what's your plan?" he asked.  
  
"Just do it, and you'll see!" Raye replied.  
  
Razor decreased speed and dropped behind the RV as it got closer to them.  
  
"What are they doing?" Foyt asked herself.  
  
"Okay, now what?" Lita asked.  
  
Raye pointed to a can of fuel that was attached to the rear of the RV.  
  
"Can you make a hole in that can?" she asked T-Bone.  
  
"No problemo!" T-Bone said. He fired a laser blast that made a hole in the can so it started to leak fuel.  
  
"MARS FIRE IGNITE!" Raye yelled as a blast of flame shot from her fingertips.  
  
The spilled fuel caught fire.  
  
"Uh oh!" Foyt said as she looked in the rear view mirror. "We have a problem!".  
  
"Any suggestions?" Benedict said.  
  
"Well, I think it would be best if we abandon the vehicle." She replied.  
  
"Alright!" he said.  
  
Both villains jumped from the RV. The vehicle continued on its' way before the fire caught up with it.  
  
The RV exploded in a blinding flash.  
  
In the Black Knight, the racers cheered.  
  
"Okay, let's go!" Razor said as he put his foot down.  
  
Foyt and Benedict sneered as the vehicle disappeared.

In a deep jungle area, the XXS Tomcat was following a hidden path.  
  
"Where exactly does this road lead, Mr. McDuck?" Gyro asked.  
  
"One of my old diamond mines is around here." he said. "I have a map of it. It runs for at least fifty miles. We can avoid a lot of hassle if we go through it.".  
  
"Aha!" Gyro said as he saw the opening to a mine shaft ahead.  
  
Scrooge looked up and frowned a little.  
  
"That's odd." he said. "I could have sworn the gates had been locked.".  
  
"No sense worrying about that now." Gyro said as he drove through the entrance to the mine.  
  
Hiding amongst some of the equipment outside the mine were Freddy and Jim.  
  
"Brilliant!" Freddy said. "I thought McDuck would go through the mine!".  
  
"How'd you know it was here?" Jim asked.  
  
"Luthor is one of McDuck's main rivals, so of course he has details of all McDuck's assets. Are the charges set?".  
  
"Yeah, but let's wait and see if anyone was following McDuck." Jim said.  
  
After a few minutes, the Maelstrom and the Van Itty also entered the mine.  
  
"That should do it!" Jim said. "I'll bury them!".  
  
He pressed the plunger on a detonator, and explosive charges were set off, sealing the entrance to the mine.  
  
"Perfect!" Freddy said. "Let's go!".  
  
Deep down in the mine, Scrooge had heard the explosion.  
  
"Someone's trying to trap us in here!" He said.  
  
"So it looks like someone else had been here." Gyro said. "Great!".  
  
"Dinnae worry, Gyro." Scrooge said, pulling out a map. "I've got the map here, so just follow my instructions and we'll find our way out.".  
  
"If you say so, sir." Gyro replied.  
  
In a tunnel above them, the Van Itty had stopped.  
  
"Follow them into the mine!" Blue Raja sneered at Invisible Boy. "Great idea!? Now we're stuck!".  
  
"Well I thought it would work!" Invisible Boy protested.  
  
"Hang on, guys!" Doc Heller said. "There is a way out. We just need to get lower so we can use the drill.".  
  
"Drill?" Blue Raja and Invisible Boy chorused.  
  
"Yes, I prepared the car for any emergency. There's a drill for tunnelling. But as I said, let's get a bit lower down so we can use it.".  
  
"Okay, let's go." Blue Raja said as he started the van up again.  
  
Below them, the Maelstrom had kept going when it had heard the explosion.  
  
"What are we going to do, Buckaroo?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Don't worry." he said. "I have a good sense of direction. We'll find our way out.".  
  
"We could just..." New Jersey began.  
  
"Look, Sid. We'll only use the 'thruster if we really need to." Buckaroo said.  
  
"Well you said at the start of the race that you wished we could use it." New Jersey reminded him.  
  
"Yeah, but then I was afraid we could get disqualified for using it.". Buckaroo said. "Now just give it a rest for a while.".

Back in the village, Steve-O and Ryan had finished performing skateboard stunts on the half-pipe. Mat did a jump on his BMX on the ramp, and all the spectators cheered.  
  
"Well done guys!" Johnny said as he applauded.  
  
Someone tapped Johnny on the shoulder.  
  
He turned to see one of the villagers. The villager whispered to him in a suspiciously American accent.  
  
"You'd better get out of here fast. The cops are coming! They'll be here in about ten minutes!".  
  
"Who are you?" Johnny asked. Johnny then noticed a gold medallion the man was wearing and realised that the man was Undercover Brother.  
  
"Just think of me as your guardian angel." UB said.  
  
"Okay!" Johnny said, giving the master of disguise a thumbs-up.  
  
"Come on, guys! Let's vamoose!" Johnny yelled to Steve-O and Ryan.  
  
All three men got back into the Behemoth Base and drove off fast.  
  
"Good luck, guys!" Tony yelled as he and Mat waved goodbye to their friends.  
  
As the Behemoth Base drove off, two motorcycles entered the village and drove up to Mat and Tony. It was Spider and Pitbull.  
  
"Either of you pretty boys see any Cannonballers?" Spider said.  
  
"Why, are you cops?" Mat asked.  
  
"Do we look like cops?" Spider growled.  
  
"No, actually you look like Lynyrd Skynyrd rejects." Tony smirked.  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well you know what I think you guys are?!" Pitbull sneered. "Little wimps!".  
  
He nodded at Mat's BMX.  
  
"You do stunts on that?! That damn thing's only good for paper rounds!".  
  
"You think so?" Mat said as he mounted the BMX.  
  
Mat went to the top of the half-pipe and performed an incredible jump.  
  
Tony looked at Pitbull and said "You think a chopper could do better?".  
  
"Sure it can!" Pitbull said as he went to move his chopper over to the half- pipe.".  
  
"Damn it, Pitbull, don't be stupid!" Spider yelled.  
  
"I gotta put this wimp in his place!" Pitbull replied.  
  
With a roar, Thor passed through the village. Noticing it, Spider revved up his bike and took off in pursuit.  
  
"The boss'll love it when I drag that fat boy's ass down the freeway!" Spider said to himself.  
  
Pitbull had driven his bike onto the half-pipe and revved it up.  
  
"Okay, here goes!" he yelled.  
  
He drove the chopper up the side of the ramp, but as he tried to jump, the chopper's weight made it drop like a stone.  
  
"SHIT!" Pitbull yelled as he hit the ground with a thump.  
  
"All brawn but no brains by the look of things." Tony said to Mat as the dazed Pitbull crawled away from his wrecked bike.  
  
Pitbull managed to get to his feet and noticed a jeep parked across from him. He rushed across to it and got in.  
  
"HEY! That's our transport!" Mat yelled, but it was too late as Pitbull had hotwired the vehicle and drove away.  
  
"Aw shit!" Tony said. "But never mind, we can afford a new one.".

A few miles outside the town, Captain Harris and Proctor were chasing the Buckshot in their cop car.  
  
"I can't lose these guys!" Conker was complaining.  
  
"Hold on, Conker." Crash said. "I know what to do.".  
  
Crash lowered his window and jumped out of the Buckshot.  
  
"I hope that moron knows what he's doing." Conker mumbled to himself.  
  
Crash jumped in the air and began his spin-jump attack.  
  
Harris looked up and saw Crash coming for them.  
  
"What the hell..?" he said.  
  
Crash jumped up and down onto the cop car, causing it damage as he did so.  
  
"Sir, we're taking damage!" Proctor yelled.  
  
"I know that you idiot!" Harris replied. "I'm stopping before any other damage is done!".  
  
Harris brought the cop car to a halt as Crash spin-jumped ahead of them to catch up with Conker.  
  
As Crash landed on the roof of the Buckshot and climbed back inside, Conker smiled.  
  
"Great work, buddy." he said.  
  
"Thanks!" Crash said as they sped on.

Meanwhile, underground, the Van Itty had started to drill its' way back to the surface.  
  
"Good going, fellas!" Doc Heller said. "We'll reach the surface in about ten minutes.".  
  
"Not soon enough for me." Invisible Boy said as Blue Raja worked the car's drill.  
  
"Don't worry." Blue Raja said. "If Furious and the others cross the finish line before we do, we still win.".  
  
The XXS Tomcat had reached the end of a long tunnel and had emerged into the daylight, on a mine car line.  
  
"There Gyro, I told you I knew the way out!" Scrooge said. "Alright, let's go.".  
  
"Roger." Gyro said as he activated the jets and the XXS Tomcat took to the sky.

On the road, the Phantom and the Direwolf were once again going head to head.  
  
Kairi was blasting the cannon at the other car this time.  
  
"I thought these guys were grateful Sora fought that guy back in Nairobi." she said.  
  
"Well all's fair in love and war, Kairi." Cid said. "And this race sure as hell ain't love!".  
  
"Just keep it up, citizen Kairi!" Sora said as he kept his foot down. "They will back off sooner or later.".  
  
El Diablo accelerated right past the two warring vehicles.  
  
"Adios, losers!" Strong Bad yelled.  
  
He looked in the back seat of the car. Both Homestar and Marzipan had fallen asleep.  
  
"Okay, now that those two won't be whining, I'll check my e-mails." he said.  
  
The Cheat made a little noise of uncertainty.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll keep one hand on the wheel." Strong Bad said as he activated a computer screen on the dashboard.  
  
As his home page came up, he took one hand off the steering wheel and typed in his e-mail address.  
  
A message appeared on screen. Strong Bad read it aloud.  
  
"Dear Strong Bad, YOU SUCK! I like the cheat! The cheat rules, he should have his own show! Yours etc. cheatluva!".  
  
Strong Bad looked outraged.  
  
"Oh is that so?!" he yelled. He took his other hand off the steering wheel and prepared to type his angry answer.  
  
The Cheat yelled as the car nearly swerved off the road.  
  
"OH, CRAP!" Strong Bad yelled as he frantically grabbed the wheel again.  
  
Marzipan woke up suddenly as she felt the car swerve.  
  
"Is everything okay?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, sure." Strong Bad said. "We nearly hit an antelope, that's all.".  
  
The Cheat raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, knock it off!" Strong Bad said as he drove on.

The Phoenix was being chased by the Dragon.  
  
Gonzo was now driving the Dragon and had come right up behind the Phoenix.  
  
"This car wasn't called the Dragon for no reason, pal!" he yelled as he pressed a button.  
  
A flame thrower was activated and started to flare at the Phoenix.  
  
"Damn! That's not good!" Michael said.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" K.I.T.T. said.  
  
"No problem!" Michael said as he put his foot down.  
  
The Phoenix accelerated away.  
  
"Don't let him get away, Gonzo!" Miss Piggy yelled.  
  
"He won't!" Gonzo said as he activated their turbo.  
  
The Phoenix was way ahead of their pursuer now.  
  
"You okay, buddy?" Michael asked.  
  
"I could use some repairs, I'm afraid, Michael." K.I.T.T. replied.  
  
"Then you'll get them!" a familiar voice said over their radio.  
  
"Bonnie?" Michael said. "Where are you?".  
  
"Up ahead." Bonnie's voice said. Michael looked ahead of them and saw the FLAG semi, with its' ramp already lowered.  
  
"Just what the doctor ordered." Michael said as he drove the Phoenix up the ramp.  
  
The ramp closed behind them and the rear door of the semi closed.  
  
"Okay, guys." Bonnie said as she stood in front of the car. "What can I do for you?".  
  
Michael got out of the Phoenix.  
  
"Well we got a bit of heat applied to us back there." Michael said. "The turbo booster could use some repairs too.".  
  
"Okay. I'm sure we'll have you guys fixed up before we reach the next bridge.". Bonnie said.  
  
"That's good to know, Bonnie." K.I.T.T. replied.  
  
Outside the truck, the Dragon drove past.  
  
Gonzo scanned the road, confused.  
  
"Where could they have gone?" he asked.  
  
"Never mind that now." Kermit said. "The important thing now is that we keep ahead.".  
  
"Okay, boss." Gonzo said as they sped on.

Meanwhile, Spider had finally caught up with Thor and had overtaken the huge vehicle.  
  
"One of our friends from back in Cali, boss." Eddie said.  
  
"No problem." Hagar said. "It's only one guy.".  
  
Spider had taken out a handgun and had started to fire at Thor.  
  
"EAT THIS, FAT ASS!" he yelled.  
  
"Shall we give him a taste of our turbine blast, Eddie?" Hagar asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's." Eddie said.  
  
"Activate!" Hagar said.  
  
Eddie pressed a green button and in the front nose of Thor, a mighty turbine started to rotate, causing a huge blast of air to be released.  
  
Spider struggled to hold on to his chopper, but as the blast reached full power he was pushed forward so fast that both he and the bike were sent flying.  
  
"So much for that!" Hagar said smiling as they drove on.  
  
Spider picked himself off the road as Thor passed him. He shook his fist after the vehicle.  
  
After a few minutes, Pitbull pulled up in the jeep he had stolen.  
  
"Need a lift, buddy?" he said.  
  
Spider growled and got in beside his friend.  
  
"Get after 'em!" Spider said. Pitbull drove off after the Cannonballers.

"Okay, folks!" Misty said. "It's now time to go over live to the Cannonball bridge. Oprah Winfrey is there standing by.".  
  
"Hi everybody!" Oprah said as she waved at the camera. "It's confirmed! Our racers have begun to cross the bridge.".  
  
"Who is leading right now, Oprah?" Lazlow asked.  
  
"I believe it was the Titan." Oprah replied. "The Phantom and the Direwolf weren't too far behind, and they're still fighting each other.".  
  
"Thanks, Oprah." Kat said. "Well, here's hoping the racers can keep from killing each other.".

Deep in the diamond mine, the Maelstrom had been driving around for hours but had got lost.  
  
"So much for the great sense of direction." Tommy said.  
  
Buckaroo sighed. "Okay, it looks like we'll have to use the 'thruster. But only this once.".  
  
"Okay. Just stand back." New Jersey said as he took out some electrical wires, attaching one end of them to the oscillation overthruster and the other end to the dashboard. There was a brief burst of electrical sparks, but the connection was made.  
  
"Okay, just put in the co-ordinates for the Cannonball bridge and we'll reach it in about thirty seconds." New Jersey said.  
  
"Okay." Buckaroo said as he put the co-ordinates into the 'thruster and accelerated down the tunnel at top speed.  
  
Before they knew what was happening, the car shot disappeared from the tunnel in a blue flash as it entered the 8th dimension.  
  
Buckaroo and friends gazed at the crackling landscape of blue energy as they travelled through the dimension.  
  
"Still looks impressive no matter how often I do this!" Buckaroo said.  
  
With a whoosh, the Maelstrom materialised in front of the Cannonball bridge.  
  
"Whoa!" Tommy said. "That was intense!".  
  
"Okay, let's get out of here!" Buckaroo said. He began to follow the rest of the racers across the bridge out of Africa.

The four Cannonball commentators saw Buckaroo's appearance on their screen.  
  
"That was incredible!" Max said.  
  
"I'm not sure if that's allowed." Lazlow said. "But let's let someone else worry about that. Our racers are now heading for Europe and expectations are still high!".  
  
"And now, here are the Backstreet Boys, Avril Lavigne and Christina Aguilera performing the song Nowhere Fast". Misty said.  
  
**Lying in your bed and on a Saturday night  
  
You're sweatin' buckets and it's not even hot  
  
But your brain has got the message  
  
And it's sending it out  
  
To every nerve and every muscle you've got  
  
You've got so many dreams  
  
That you don't know where to put 'em  
  
So you'd better turn a few of 'em loose  
  
Your body's got a feeling that it's starting to rust  
  
You'd better rev it up and put it to use  
  
And I don't know how I ever thought that I could make it all alone  
  
When you only make it better  
  
And it better be tonight  
  
And we'll fly away on those angel wings of chrome in your daddy's car  
  
Waiting there for you tonight  
  
I'll be there for you tonight  
  
Even if you don't have anywhere to go  
  
You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll  
  
And even if you don't have anywhere to go  
  
You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll  
  
And your speed  
  
Is all you'll ever need  
  
All you'll ever need to know  
  
Darlin', Darlin'-  
  
You and me we're goin' nowhere slowly  
  
And we've gotta get away from the past  
  
There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby  
  
But we should be goin' nowhere fast  
  
Everybody's goin' nowhere slowly  
  
They're only fighting for the chance to be last  
  
There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby  
  
But we should be goin' nowhere fast  
  
It's so much better goin' nowhere fast  
  
Ah...  
  
Stalkin' in the shadows by the light of the moon  
  
It's like a prison and the night is a cell  
  
Goin' anywhere has gotta be heaven tonight  
  
'Cause stayin' here has gotta be hell  
  
Dyin' in the city like a fire on the water  
  
Let's go runnin' on the back of the wind  
  
There's gotta be some action on the face of the earth  
  
And I've gotta see your face once again  
  
And I don't know where I ever got the bright idea that I was cool  
  
So alone and independent  
  
But I'm depending on you now  
  
And you'll always be the only thing that I just can't be without  
  
And I'm out for you tonight  
  
I'm comin' out for you tonight  
  
Even if you don't have anywhere to go  
  
You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll (ready to roll)  
  
Even if you don't have anywhere to go  
  
You go down on the pedal and you're ready to roll  
  
And your speed  
  
Is all you'll ever need  
  
All you'll ever need to know  
  
Darlin', Darlin'-  
  
You and me we're goin' nowhere slowly  
  
And we've gotta get away from the past  
  
There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby  
  
But we should be goin' nowhere fast  
  
Everybody's goin' nowhere slowly  
  
They're only fighting for the chance to be last  
  
There's nothin' wrong with goin' nowhere, baby  
  
But we should be goin' nowhere fast  
  
It's so much better goin' nowhere fast  
  
Godspeed  
  
Godspeed  
  
Godspeed  
  
Speed us away!  
  
Godspeed  
  
Godspeed  
  
Godspeed  
  
Speed us away!  
  
Godspeed  
  
Godspeed  
  
Godspeed  
  
Speed us away!  
  
(We're goin' nowhere fast!) Godspeed  
  
(We're goin' nowhere fast!) Godspeed  
  
(We're goin' nowhere fast!) Godspeed  
  
Speed us away!  
  
(Ah...) (We're goin' nowhere fast!) Godspeed  
  
(Ah...) (We're goin' nowhere fast!) Godspeed  
  
(Ah...) (We're goin' nowhere fast!) Godspeed  
  
Speed us away!  
  
Ahhhh!  
**  
Nowhere Fast by Fire Inc.  
  
At the bridge, the FLAG semi stopped and let the Phoenix out.  
  
"Good luck, Michael!" Bonnie yelled.  
  
"Thanks, Bonnie! We'll be okay!" Michael said as he drove the car across the bridge.  
  
On the bridge, the Direwolf had got ahead of the Phantom and was speeding along.  
  
"We're ahead of those brats again!" Domino said. "Let's hope we can keep them and the law off our asses!".  
  
"Hey I handled that masked nut, I can handle these losers!" Jessie sneered as they drove on.

In their office, Lex Luthor, Ansem and the Red Skull were crowded around their speaker phone.  
  
They heard Brock Yates' voice speaking on it.  
  
"Hello, Mr. X. Are you there?" Brock's voice said.  
  
Luthor smiled and turned to a videoscreen that showed Jennifer and Elizabeth's faces.  
  
"Your wiretap is coming through loud and clear, my dear." Luthor said to Jennifer. "It's good to know that some of my agents can bring me results.".  
  
"It was no trouble, Mr. Luthor." Jennifer replied.  
  
"Quiet a minute!" the Skull said. "I want to hear this!".  
  
Mr. X was now speaking on the phone.  
  
"Brock, I assure you that the money is still safe. No one apart from you and my agents knows that I have it, and my agents can be trusted. Now how are things back at the Dome.' Mr. X said.  
  
The phone was hooked up to Luthor's computer and a sample of Mr. X's voice had been recorded.  
  
Ansem pressed a button on the keyboard.  
  
"Now to find out who our Mr. X is." he said.  
  
The computer went to work and a few seconds later, a picture of Mr. X appeared on the screen.  
  
"Excellent." Ansem said as he read the data aloud. "Raymond Needham. Ex- CIA, now in the employ of Brock Yates.".  
  
"Well, that's good to know, Mr. X." Brock said on the phone. "I'd better be going now. Bye.".  
  
"Bye.".  
  
The dial tone sounded as the phone went dead.  
  
"Could you tell where the call was placed, sir?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
Ansem enlarged another window on the computer and read it.  
  
"Some apartment in the Royal Hotel in New York." he said.  
  
"Perfect!" said Luthor.  
  
He looked up at the two androids on the video screen.  
  
"You two pull out of the North Pole and head for New York. I'll send Sektor, Cyrax and Smoke to help you.".  
  
"Roger!" Jennifer and Elizabeth chorused. The screen went dead.  
  
"Well, gentlemen." Luthor said to his cohorts. "Assuming our field agents can hold the Cannonballers back long enough, the money will soon be ours!".  
  
The three villains laughed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
NOTE" I hope this chapter was okay. I've got stuff planned for the other chapters, so watch this space! Please read and review.


	8. European Tour

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE

By The Turbo Man

CHAPTER EIGHT: EUROPEAN TOUR

DISCLAIMER: The usual, I own nothing apart from my own characters. This is my longest chapter yet. I hope it's not too long for you. May 17th last year was when this story was first published. I think it's safe to say it's been a year since I started on this story. I'd like to thank everybody for their support this far. It is my intention to continue to entertain you with this story. Enjoy!

"Brock, the Cannonballers are now entering Europe." Victor said as he and J.J. stood before Brock in his office.

"It shouldn't be long until we're into the final stages of the race." J.J. said.

"Alright then. You're aware of the change of plan I made?".

"Yeah." J.J. and Victor chorused.

"Then make preparations to move to the cruise ship docked in L.A.." Brock said. "As soon as the racers are halfway around Europe, we move there to be ready for the finish. It made a lot more sense than just waiting here. I've broadcasted it on the Cannonball frequency so all our racers know".

"Right, Brock. Does Mr. X know?" Victor asked.

"I've already informed him. He's making arrangements to move the safe. What's the status of Mr. X's agents?".

"Blue Falcon and Dynomutt are in Europe right now. It appears that they have to chastise one of our racers." J.J. said.

"Yeah, I can guess who." Brock said. "Okay, make the preparations.".

In his apartment at the Royal Hotel in New York, Mr. X went over to a safe.

"Okay." he said to himself. "A good job only Brock knows the combination.".

Mr. X's phone rang and he went over to it.

"Hello?"

"Yo, Mr. X. It's Undercover Brother here.".

"Well, what's the news?".

"I'm heading into Europe too. Things are quiet so far, but I've got a hunch that they ain't gonna stay that way." Undercover Brother said.

"Well the co-agent I sent you has no problem with high-speed pursuits. If you spot any troublemakers you can handle it.".

"Yeah, but I ain't sure about him." UB said.

The sound of a car horn honking came over the phone.

"Hey, no offence, buddy!" UB said. "Well, I gotta go now, Mr. X. Are you sure you don't need any of the guys to come back to NY to keep an eye on you?".

"I appreciate the offer, but I can look out for myself." Mr. X said. "Good luck.".

"Right. Goodbye." UB said as he hung up the phone.

Spain....

After hanging up the phone at the side of the road, UB went over to a white VW Beetle, with the number 53 on the bonnet and the doors and got inside.

"Hey, look, Herb. I didn't mean any offence. Don't take it personally.".

Herbie the Volkswagen honked his horn in reply.

"Okay, let's see what you can do, buddy." UB said.

Herbie revved his engine up and took off at high speed.

"DAMN!" UB yelled. "We shoulda entered the Cannonball ourselves!".

That made Herbie very happy and he turned on his radio, playing triumphant music.

"Okay, Herbie. Let's go get those bad guys!" UB said.

Italy....

The Maelstrom had just entered the country and Buckaroo was barrelling down the road at 120 miles an hour.

"Good job we all heard about that change of plan." Perfect Tommy said. "It'll be a lot less hassle than going back to the North Pole!".

New Jersey looked behind the car.

"I think we left most of the others in the dust, Buckaroo!" New Jersey said.

"Of course I did! Nobody can stop us now! Nobody!". Buckaroo said.

As the red car came over the top of a hill in the road, Buckaroo suddenly saw a barrier had been set up. Standing behind it were Blue Falcon and Dynomutt.

Cursing to himself, Buckaroo brought the Maelstrom to a quick halt. With a loud screech, the vehicle stopped just before it hit the barrier.

Falcon and Dynomutt walked out from behind the barrier and came up the car.

"Sorry about this, gentlemen." Falcon said. "But I'm afraid that you have a device in your possession that we have been ordered to confiscate.".

"Uh, what device would that be?" said Perfect Tommy, playing innocent.

"The device that made you zap straight to the bridge back in Africa." Dynomutt replied.

"The oscillation overthruster, right?" Buckaroo said wearily.

"I knew it!" New Jersey grumbled. "You're going to disqualify us for this aren't you?".

"No. We know that Dr. Banzai wouldn't use it unless he really needed to. But suppose you got the idea of using it to blast straight to the finish line." Falcon said.

"We would never do that." Buckaroo said.

"Even so, we'll have to take it from you." Dynomutt said as he held out a paw.

Buckaroo sighed and handed the 'thruster over.

"But make sure I get it back at the end of the race.". Buckaroo said.

"No problem." Falcon said.

Dynomutt removed the barrier as the sound of police sirens could be heard in the distance.

"We have to go now." Buckaroo said. "We pissed off some smokies back there.".

"Then go, and good luck!" Dynomutt said.

"Thanks!" New Jersey said as the red car sped off.

New York....

Mr. X went over to the window to get some fresh air. As he opened the window, he noticed a black Chrysler PT Cruiser with tinted windows parked across the street. Not far behind it were three Kawasaki motorcycles.

"I thought I saw that car there last night." Mr. X said to himself. "Strange.".

In the car were Jennifer and Elizabeth. With them were three armoured figures, one red, the second yellow and the third grey.

"Alright." Jennifer said. "Tonight, we move to capture him and the money. Sektor, Cyrax, Smoke, you three back us up. If he wants a fight, we'll give him one. But Mr. Luthor wants him taken alive.".

The three cyborgs nodded.

In his apartment, Mr. X narrowed his eyes suspiciously and picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, Jack?" he said. "It's Mr. X.".

Jack Spade replied. "Hey, boss. What's up?".

"Are you and the others back in the States yet?".

"Yeah, sure. We'll be in New York in about an hour.".

"Come by my apartment at the Royal Hotel. Bring the Securicar, and use the back entrance. We need to employ a little deception to throw the bad guys off." Mr. X said.

"What do you mean?".

"I'll explain when you get here.". Mr. X said. "Now get the lead out and get over here!".

The North Pole....

"The racers have split in two to go through Europe." Kat announced to the camera.

"Some have elected to go via Spain, and others are going via Italy." Lazlow said. "Also the racers have the choice of entering Asia via Russia or Turkey. But there's a long way to go before they reach either of those countries.".

"With Mr. Yates' change of plan, the racers will complete the race faster than was planned. But there's still no way of knowing who our winner will be!" said Misty.

"Right now, let's check in with our reporters in Spain." Max said.

"And here they are: Roland Rat, Bridget Jones and The Who's Roger Daltrey!" Kat said.

Standing in front of the camera in Ibiza, the three reporters waved.

"Yeah, Ratfans!" Roland said. "Here we are in sunny Epsania! I wonder if the racers will stop to enjoy the scenery. Not likely I suppose.".

"Only a few racers have passed this way so far." Bridget said. "But the police are still on their tails. It's clear the authorities are out in full force right now, but that matters not to the Cannonballers.".

"We believe that we saw the Muscle Car, the Blue Devil and the Purple Haze all trying to out-distance each other." Roger said. "Looks like the Warner Brothers teams are engaged in a battle for supremacy.".

"Were they the leaders, guys?" Lazlow asked.

"No, the Cataclysm seems to have got a lead on the others." Roland said.

"Well, thanks for the info guys." Max said. "So, M-m-m-mathayus seems to moved up the field, but can he hold on to the l-l-l-lead?".

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see. But now, here is Good Charlotte with Motorvatin'!" Misty said.

**Well I have a Saturday night drive in a subway train  
A lot of speed inside my brain, **

**Shakin', breakin' it loose**

**The best that I can do, **

**I gotta get out, gotta get out now  
I wanna hear my wheels scream and shout, **

**Get out of the subway, get my wheels on the street, **

**And start motorvatin'**

**  
Runnin' all alone in a lowdown street, **

**just a searching for my medicine  
And a little satisfaction from a woman, Is all I need  
I gotta pull myself together, **

**Hey hey hey, hear me say  
I gotta drive right into the fire, **

**And I'm burnin', burnin' burnin'  
I'm motorvatin'**

**  
I've got skintight jeans and high heel shoes, **

**A leather jacket and nothing to lose  
Gotta rock the nation, down the filling station  
Don't try to get a ride in my Cadillac, You don't look good enough for that  
Sure I am a loner but I'm never alone, I get by on my own  
**

**I've gotta pull myself together, Hey hey hey, hear me say **

**I've got to drive right into the fire, And I'm burning, burning, burning  
I'm motorvatin'**

**We've gotta pull ourselves together, Hey hey hey, that's what I say  
We've gotta pull ourselves together, Hey hey hey, now hear me say  
We've got to drive right into the fire, And start burning, burning, burning  
We're motorvatin', **

**We've gotta pull ourselves together, Hey hey hey, that's what I say  
We've gotta pull ourselves together, Hey hey hey, now hear me say  
We're motorvatin'!**

Motorvatin' by Hanoi Rocks

Spain....

Babs was now behind the wheel of the Muscle Car. They were speeding along a road next to the arid Spanish desert.

"Any sign of them yet?" she asked.

Buster and the Dizzy Devil were looking out the back window.

"No sign of Bugs or the Warners yet. I think we gave 'em the slip." Buster reported.

"Of course we gave them the slip!" Plucky said. "I was driving after all!".

"Hey, what's that up ahead?" Fifi asked.

Babs looked ahead of them. A motorcycle was parked beside the road. It was Big Ray on his chopper.

As the Muscle Car passed him, he started his cycle and followed them.

He came up on the right side of the Muscle Car and drew a pistol.

"Uh oh!" Dizzy Devil said.

"Uh oh is right!" Babs said as she saw Ripper on his cycle up ahead of them.

Ripper started his bike and came up on the left side of the yellow car. He too pulled a gun and both bikers fired a couple of shots at the car.

"Hang on! I'll try and lose these guys!" Babs yelled as she put her foot down.

The Muscle Car's engine roared, but the two bikes were able to keep up.

Babs saw that the road ahead was blocked by a jeep, which was going fast. It was Van Pelt.

He dropped back so that he was in front of the Muscle Car. Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, he turned around and fired shots from his pistol at the Muscle Car.

"At this rate, they'll turn the car into Swiss cheese!" Fifi yelled. "If only we had some gadgets in this car!".

"Hey, we don't need gadgets to win this race!" Babs said. "We have our resourcefulness. Hold on!".

Babs quickly applied the brakes and the Muscle Car slowed, so that their pursuers overshot them.

She then turned off the road and went into the desert.

"After them!" Van Pelt yelled as he turned his jeep off the road to follow the Muscle Car. Ray and Ripper followed him.

"Now to lose our friends." she said as she pressed the nitrous. The car shot forward so fast that it blew a lot of dust into the air.

As the jeep drove forward, it whipped up some dust as well.

"Damn!" Van Pelt said. "Come on, we can't lose them!".

"I can't see shit! Where'd they go!" Ray yelled, coughing.

"I thought you were watching them!" Ripper replied.

"Go in different directions!" Van Pelt yelled.

The three vehicles split up, but visibility was still poor.

"Hang on!" Ray said as he got a glimpse of something through the dust. "I think I see them! Off to my right! I'm goin' in for the kill!.".

"Me too!" Ripper said as he moved in.

"Affirmative! I see them a bit behind me! I'll slow down a bit so I can get them!" Van Pelt said. He kept his eye on an approaching object in his rear view mirror.

Ripper laughed as he accelerated towards the vehicle he had spotted.

Ray was doing the same.

In his jeep, Van Pelt laughed as he prepared to hit his brakes. Suddenly, something rammed into his side.

He looked and saw it was Ray.

"What the hell..?" he yelled as he hit the brakes.

"OH SHIT!" Ripper yelled as he leaped off his bike before it hit the jeep.

Ripper's hog rammed right into the back of the jeep, knocking it a bit to the side.

Ray yelped as his bike was knocked over.

"Blast!" Van Pelt yelled as he hit his steering wheel in frustration.

Far ahead of them, the Muscle Car slowed down a bit and the Tiny Toons laughed.

"I don't think they'll be bothering us for a while!" Buster said. "Well done, Babs!".

"No problem." Babs replied.

Italy....

The Hermes was going fast through the canals of Venice. Marge was driving.

"It's no problem with this car to escape the police!" she said as she took a fast right turn.

She was keeping ahead of the police boats that were behind them.

"Uh, Marge, I think you're making big waves!" Homer said nervously.

"Well, we have to catch up. The others are far ahead! "Marge replied.

"MOM, LOOK OUT!" Lisa yelled as she pointed ahead. A long gondola had moved out in front of them.

"COMING THROUGH!" Marge yelled as she crashed right through the gondola.

The gondolier looked stunned as he was left rowing half a boat.

The pursuing police boats swerved around him and continued in pursuit of the Hermes.

"Okay." Marge said." This has gone on long enough. I'll just leave our friends a little present.".

"Go for it, mom!" Bart yelled.

Marge pulled an overhead lever and a limpet mine was released from the rear of the Hermes.

The police boats quickly halted before they could hit it.

"So long, suckers!" Bart said as the Hermes sped on.

"Will we reach land soon?" Homer asked Lisa, who was reading a map.

"Shouldn't be long now." she replied.

Deep under the water, the Comet weaved its' way through Venice's canals.

"It's a lot more peaceful going this way than going on the surface." Knuckles was saying.

"Yeah, and at least we've lost Mario for the time being." Sonic said. "Next time, we've got to sneak up on him for a change. How are we doing, Tails?".

"Pretty well. Do you want to go on land when we get out of Venice?" Tails asked.

"Sure." Sonic replied. "Take the next turn on the right.".

Tails turned the steering wheel to the right and the Comet sped on.

On a highway about 50 miles away, the Hotring Racer was driving along.

Butthead had taken over driving and was trying to outdistance some police cars.

"We've got to lose these guys!" The Nomad said.

"Don't worry." Corvax said as he looked up ahead.

A car transporter truck was heading down the highway.

"Now, let's see if these fellows have reinforcements coming.". Corvax said.

He activated the police band radio on the car's dashboard.

"Unit 62, we are westbound looking for an eastbound. We are in pursuit of a Cannonballer. Do you copy?" a voice said.

"Roger, Unit 62, this in Unit 79, we are heading your way. We'll be at your position in about two minutes, over." another voice replied.

"Perfect!" Corvax said.

"Perfect?!" Beavis and Butthead chorused.

"These dudes could catch us, Corvax!". Butthead protested.

"Don't worry, Butthead, I've got a plan. Listen carefully.".

Corvax leaned over and whispered into Butthead's ear.

"Hey, what's he saying, Butthead, huh?" Beavis said as he leant forward.

"Shut up, Beavis!" Butthead snapped.

Corvax finished explaining his plan to Butthead.

"It could work." Butthead said.

"Then do it!" Corvax said.

"Okay!" Butthead said as he floored the accelerator and prepared to go alongside the truck.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The Nomad yelled. "ARE YOU CRAZY!".

Beavis had started to panic. "AHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!".

"SHUT UP!" Butthead yelled to both of them.

He kept the car steady at the side of the truck. One of the cop cars had started to follow them.

Butthead looked up ahead and saw another cop car heading straight for them.

The oncoming car had swerved into their lane and was coming for them.

Butthead put his foot down again and passed the truck.

With a quick movement, Butthead swerved the Hotring Racer to one side so that the cop car that was behind them was in the direct path of the oncoming cop car.

Both cop cars swerved frantically to avoid each other. One of them slammed right into the side of the transporter, causing the back ramp to slam down and some cars be released from the transporter.

The remaining cop cars turned around the blockage in the road, but they had been delayed long enough for the Hotring Racer to get ahead of them.

"WHOA!" Butthead yelled. "That was cool!".

"Ooooh!" Beavis grumbled to himself." I think I'm gonna be sick!.".

"Not in this car, you don't!" Corvax yelled.

Butthead lowered one of the back windows of the car.

"Okay, do your stuff!" he said.

A cop car had caught up with the Hotring Racer and was moving up behind it. The cop saw Beavis stick his head out the window.

"Hello, what's this all about?" the cop said to himself.

Beavis threw his head back and then leaned forward.

"HUUUUUGH!"

The cop swerved off the road as he was blinded by Beavis' regurgitation hitting his windscreen.

"Hey, well done, Beavis!" The Nomad said as he clapped Beavis on the shoulder. "You got the cops off our tail.".

Beavis just grunted in response.

"Okay, let's get out of here!" Butthead said as he floored the accelerator.

Spain...

The Purple Haze and the Blue Devil were now going head to head, speeding down a dirt road.

"These little loonies won't get ahead of us!" Daffy sneered as he gazed over at the Warners.

Daffy swerved the car and hit the side of the Purple Haze.

"Wanna play bumper cars, huh pal?!" Yakko said as he tried to get ahead of the blue car.

Dr. Scratchensniff had gone pale.

"Why did I let myself get talked into this?" he said to himself.

"Oh come on, Doc! It's more fun than hanging around at Burbank, isn't it?" Dot said.

Scratchensniff thought about this and smiled. "Yes, I suppose it is.".

Neither of the vehicles' occupants noticed a red laser beam crossing the road in front of them.

As they crossed the beam, a red web of energy suddenly engulfed them.

"What's going on?" Marvin said.

"I don't know, but the car seems to be shutting down!" Daffy said as the Blue Devil slowed down and came to a stop.

The same was happening to the Purple Haze.

From behind a large rock, Freddy and Jim emerged, carrying AK47s.

"The energy drainer works by the look of things." Freddy said as he trained his gun on the two cars.

"Let's get these guys into town." Jim said. "Alright, little toonies. You're coming with us!".

Daffy got out of the Blue Devil and sneered at the two goons.

"Any reason why we should?" he said.

A red laser beam suddenly hit him and he whimpered in pain.

From behind some more rocks emerged armoured, helmeted figures carrying laser guns.

Marvin recognised them as Battle Android Troopers. There were about a dozen of them.

"I'd say that's a good enough reason." Bugs said as he and the others reluctantly raised their hands.

Not far away, a pick-up truck was parked. A man in a black jacket and with long hair was watching the capture through binoculars.

El Mariachi turned back to the pick-up where his friends and fellow Mariachis Lorenzo and Fideo were sitting.

"Nice trip to the motherland my ass!" Fideo complained as he took a swig of whiskey from his flask. "There's been no action yet!".

"You've got your wish, amigo." El Mariachi said. "Some of the racers have been captured.".

Lorenzo sat up. "Okay, do you know where they're taking them?".

"Obviously, to that little town they've taken over." El Mariachi replied. "So get your stuff and let's go.".

"Will we need the heavy artillery yet?" Fideo asked.

El shook his head. "No, not yet. We've just gotta get these guys out. But we might need that little surprise of yours, Fideo.".

"No problem." Fideo said.

"Right, let's go!" Lorenzo said.

France....

The Maniac was going down the highway as fast as a bullet. Their police pursuers could barely keep up.

"They shall never catch the terror that flaps in the night!" Darkwing yelled as he stuck his hand out the window and gave their pursuers the finger.

BD Joe was listening to their radio through a pair of headphones.

"Guys, they've got a roadblock set up about a mile away.". He reported.

"Well then, it's clear what we have to do!" Kid Rock said as he activated the car's armour shield.

"Watch out, mes amis!" DW said. "We're gonna whup your derrieres!".

He pressed their nitrous booster and the car rocketed ahead of their pursuers.

DW saw the blockade of police cars in front of them, now about a quarter of a mile away.

Cars blocked the road, as the cops themselves stood off to the sides.

The lead cop looked at the approaching vehicle.

"(Is he mad?! He has to stop!)" he said in disbelief.

The Maniac did not slow down, and as it was about to hit the blockade, the cops dived out of the way.

With a huge crash, the Maniac went straight through the barrier, wrecking two of the cop cars in the process.

"WHOO!" Kid Rock yelled. "Nothing can stand in our way!".

"Yeah, KR! The three of us are truly American Badasses!" Joe said.

"No lie!" DW said as they sped on.

Meanwhile, the Deluxo was being chased down a winding mountain road by Spider and Pitbull, still driving their stolen jeep.

Doc took a sharp turn as they reached the bottom of a steep incline.

The jeep took the same turn and nearly went over the edge.

"Jesus, Spider!" Pitbull yelled. "This ain't a chopper! Stay on the road!".

"Shut up! Do you wanna drive?!" Spider replied.

"Well I was doin' a better job than you were, you jerk!" Pitbull replied.

"Zip your lip, boy!" Spider yelled as he tried to keep up with the Deluxo.

"Whoever these guys are, we've got to lose them!". Doc yelled.

"Don't worry, Doc! I have an idea!" Marty said. "I brought my hoverboard with me!".

"What can you do with that?" Doc asked.

"Provide a distraction of course." Clara said. She reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a laser gun.

"Here Marty." she said. "It has several settings!".

"Okay, Clara. Here goes!" Marty yelled as he opened his door and floated out on his hoverboard.

"What the hell's that?" Spider said.

"Just stay on their ass!" Pitbull said.

Marty shot right over the heads of the two bikers and dropped to behind the jeep.

"Okay." Marty said to himself. He turned the laser to 'shrink'.

"Let's see how they like this." he said.

He pulled the trigger and a blue beam was fired at the jeep.

"What the hell..?" Pitbull said as everything around them seemed to get bigger.

"This ain't happening!" Spider said to himself.

But before the bikers knew it, they had been reduced to half their size. Marty shot over their heads again as he went back to join the Deluxo,

"So long, small fry!" he said as he waved to the shrunken goons.

Marty got back in the Deluxo, which had stopped to let him back in.

"How long does that ray last?" Marty asked Doc.

"About a couple of hours. We won't have to worry about those two for a while." Doc replied. "Hang on, we're taking off!".

The Deluxo converted to flight mode and took off again.

"Damn!" Spider yelled. "We've gotta get those guys!".

"How?" Pitbull replied. "We're minute, for Christ's sake.

The two heard a car breaking behind them. They looked and saw the High Roller.

The Mask got out of the car, with Milo and led the dog into some bushes.

"Too much of that dog food is bound to make you need to go to the little dog's room, Milo." the Mask was saying. "Make it quick!".

Smiling, the two bikers got out of the miniature jeep and over to the open door of the High Roller.

"Okay, give me a leg up!" Spider said.

Pitbull helped Spider get into the High Roller and then Spider lifted Pitbull up into the vehicle.

The two hid in the back seat as the Mask and Milo got back into the High Roller.

"Okay, let's go!". The Mask said as he put his foot down.

Spider and Pitbull held on for dear life as the car shot forward.

Spain....

A small desert town had been taken over by Foyt, Benedict and some of the BATs.

At this moment, they were sitting in a small tavern, looking smugly at the racers Jim and Freddy had captured.

Bugs and Daffy were tied up and hanging from the ceiling. The Warners and Dr. Scratchensniff had been locked in a closet with Marvin and Wile E.

Foyt was laughing at her captives.

"So, finally we caught some Cannonballers!" she said. She got up and went right up to Daffy.

"I remember you from last year, featherhead! Do you remember me?" she asked.

"I try not to remember psychotic people." Daffy replied.

Foyt growled at that.

"Hey, Daffy, watch it! These guys look dangerous!" Bugs said.

Foyt began to speak. "You bet we're..."

"Oh come on, rabbit! All we have to do is get free and we can take these guys!". Daffy said, cutting Foyt off.

"You wanna try getting loose?! These ropes are tough!" Bugs replied.

Foyt lunged forward and grabbed Daffy by the scruff of the neck.

"I WILL NOT BE IGNORED!" she screamed into his face.

"Yes, ma'am!" Daffy said sheepishly.

"Now then." Foyt said. "I'm not going to ask you where the prize money is, because our agents already know. Instead, I'm going to have a little fun with you people.".

She snapped her fingers and two BATs entered from the kitchen, carrying a huge pot full of boiling water.

"I think we'll do the rabbit first." Foyt said.

Bugs gulped. "You must be the bunny boiler." he said to Foyt.

Benedict got up and moved over to Daffy.

"Maybe we'll try roast duck next!" he sneered.

In their closet, the other toons listened to what was going on.

"We've got to get out of here and do something!" Dr. Scratchensniff said.

"Yeah, but how?" Dot asked.

"Don't worry, friends. I have the answer." Marvin said. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a blaster.

"I managed to keep this hidden from those thugs." he announced. "I simply have to blow a hole in the wall.".

"Well then, do it." Wakko said.

"Okay." Marvin said. Marvin turned his gun to the heat ray setting and burned a hole in the wall behind them.

The racers climbed out onto the street.

"Okay, now we have to help Bugs and Daffy." Yakko whispered.

Scratchensniff turned to Wile E.

"Do you have any gadgets that could help?" he asked.

Wile E. pointed to the Blue Devil, which was parked nearby.

"In the car?" Marvin asked.

Wile E. nodded.

There were BATs near the entrance to the town. Freddy and Jim were also near the cars.

"We need a distraction to get to the cars." Dot said.

The three BATs standing at the entrance to the town suddenly raised their laser rifles as they noticed something approaching.

It appeared to be a guitar case that was rolling towards them. The BATs were unsure how to react. The case reached them, and before anyone knew what was happening, there was a huge explosion as the case exploded, taking the three BATs with it.

Freddy and Jim both sat up from their reclining positions.

"What the hell was that?!" Freddy said.

Some more BATs bounded into the street, and immediately came under fire from a hail of bullets as El Mariachi, Fideo and Lorenzo roared into town in their pick-up.

El Mariachi and Fideo were standing up in the rear of the truck, firing on the BATs.

"I believe that was the distraction we needed." Dr. Scratchensniff said.

The toons quickly ran for their vehicles.

In the tavern, Foyt and Benedict heard the commotion.

"What the hell?" Benedict yelled.

Freddy rushed into the tavern.

"Freddy, what's happening?!" Foyt demanded.

"We're under attack. Three gunmen, and they're pros too!" Freddy reported.

Benedict went over to the window and looked out. He narrowed his eyes as he recognised El Mariachi and his friends.

"I'll be damned!" he said. "El Mariachi.".

"Friend of yours?" Foyt asked.

The two watched as the BATs returned fire on the three men with their laser. Jim was firing his machine pistol as well, but the three gunslingers were doing damage.

Jim took cover behind a stone column to reload his gun.

"Shall we join the fracas, Ms. Foyt?" Benedict asked. "I have a bone to pick with these fellows.".

"Yes, let's do just that." she said. She picked up her Desert Eagle from the table. Benedict picked up his Mac 10 and with Freddy in tow, they went to leave the tavern.

Foyt turned back to the BATs with Bugs and Daffy.

"Deal with these two while we take care of the intruders." she ordered.

Bugs and Daffy gulped.

In the meantime, the Warners and Dr. Scratchensniff had got back into the Purple Haze and had thrown themselves into the battle. They drove their truck into one advancing group of BATs, putting them out of commission.

Lorenzo gave them a thumbs-up.

"Well done, mi amigos!" he said.

"You're welcome!" Yakko replied. "Look out!".

Lorenzo ducked to avoid a blast of laser fire aimed at him. He took a pistol from the glove compartment and returned fire.

In the Blue Devil, Wile E. got into the driver's seat and pressed the EMP button.

There was a flash as the EMP went off, and all the BATs fell down, deactivated.

"Great, Wile E.!" Marvin said. "Quick, bring the car around to the back of the tavern!".

Wile E. steered the car through the battle. Spotting them, Foyt fired a shot from her gun towards the Blue Devil. It hit the dashboard, which fizzed a little.

Wile E. brought the car to a halt behind the tavern.

In the tavern, Bugs and Daffy sighed as the BATs fell to the ground.

"Thank God for that." Daffy said. "Now, how do we get out of this?".

Marvin quickly came through the back door of the tavern and moved the pot of hot water aside so he could untie Bugs and Daffy.

"Okay, guys. We have to go now. We've been held back a bit here, but we'll catch up." he said as he untied the pair.

"Okay!" Bugs and Daffy chorused.

The three toons ran out to the car and got in.

Wile E. pressed the booster and they shot off, to try and catch up with the other racers.

Freddy and Benedict kept shooting at the two remaining vehicles.

"I think we'd better go!" Yakko yelled over to the three mariachis.

"Then go! We'll cover you!" El Mariachi replied.

The Purple Haze sped off as the mariachis kept the villains preoccupied.

"THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!" Foyt yelled to Freddy and Jim. "GET AFTER THEM!".

"Right!" Freddy and Jim chorused as they evaded the shots being fired at them and got into their Aston Martin Vanquish.

As they drove off, Lorenzo brought the truck to a halt and El Mariachi leaped off the back.

Mr. Benedict got up from his lying position and walked towards him.

Both men stopped and stared each other down.

"Senor Benedict." El said.

"El Mariachi." Benedict said. "We meet again. And I must say I'm glad to see your skills have not waned. Pray tell, who hired you to interfere with our plans.".

"That's for me to know and you to find out, amigo." El replied.

"Well, you may have slowed us down, but we will bring a halt to the Cannonball." Benedict said.

Benedict quickly went for the pistol he kept in his waist gunbelt, but before he could raise it, El Mariachi shot the gun out of his hand.

"Not today, thank you." El Mariachi said smugly.

Benedict smiled. "You win this round, but we will meet again.".

"Benedict! Come on!" Foyt yelled as she ran for their red Corvette. "We have to catch up with the Cannonballers!".

"See you later." Benedict said as he ran for the car.

"Do we go after them?" Fideo asked El Mariachi.

"No, not yet. We've done our job here." El said. "With luck, the Cannonballers will succeed".

France....

The Phantom was speeding along a country road. Sora was now behind the wheel, wearing the Captain Chaos mask.

"We have had little trouble so far, my friends." he said. "With luck, we shall pass through Europe without incident.".

Riku looked out the rear window and saw a red Porsche coming up behind them, at top speed.

It came right up on their bumper. Riku saw that the occupants were the Twins.

"No such luck!" Riku said. "Those guys from Antarctica are back!".

"Jeez! These guys never let up!" Cid said. "Kairi, I think you should man the gun!".

"Right, Cid. Captain, kindly activate battle mode.". Kairi said.

Sora turned the key and Kairi took her place in the gun bay as the Porsche drew up alongside the Phantom.

Twin Two, sitting in the passenger seat leaned over.

"We advise you to pull over and surrender, Captain Chaos!" he yelled.

"We will never surrender to you, vile villains!" Sora called back.

"We must warn you, our driving skills are superior to yours and we will beat you into submission if it is required!". Twin One called from the driver's seat.

Twin One swerved the Porsche over and banged into the side of the Phantom.

"Oh no you don't!" Kairi called. "Here's a little present for you!".

She fired the cannon at the Porsche, the beam set to heat ray.

Burn marks were left on the Porsche, but the Twins kept up their attack.

Twin One swerved again, knocking the Phantom through a wooden fence and into the field behind it.

"We can't let these scumbags get the better of us, Captain!" Cid yelled. "Let them have it!".

"Certainly, Cid!" Sora said. He sped up and the Phantom soon overtook the Porsche and broke through another bit of fence and stopped, blocking the road.

The Porsche kept coming right for them, but Kairi turned around so she was facing the oncoming vehicle. She fired several blasts of the heat ray at the vehicle's tyres until they melted.

Twin One lost control of the Porsche and it swerved and crashed through a fence on the other side of the road.

There was a lake behind the fence and the Porsche splashed right into it.

Sora, Cid and Riku got out of the Phantom and went up to the shore of the lake. The Porsche had started to sink into it.

Sora looked concerned. "I hope they aren't dead, my friends. As a hero, I would never want to cause the death of any of my enemies.".

Riku put his hand on Sora's shoulders.

"Hey, it was us or them. Besides, maybe they can swim.".

"Come on, guys." Cid said. "Let's get going.".

Riku and Cid headed back to the Phantom. Sora stayed and looked at the sinking Porsche once more and turned to leave.

He had not noticed two figures swimming for shore. The Twins had survived.

As the two villains got towards shore, Twin One took out his gun and aimed it at Sora.

Kairi noticed them and yelled. "SORA! LOOK OUT!".

Sora quickly wheeled around and saw the Twins.

Everything seemed to slow down as Twin One opened fire with his gun.

But then, everyone watched in amazement as Sora, using quick movements, was able to evade the shots being fired at him.

"I don't believe it!" Riku said in amazement.

"He must have seen The Matrix!" Cid commented.

As his gun ran empty, Twin One stared in disbelief, as did his brother.

"What are you?" both Twins chorused.

"I'm Captain Chaos!" Sora replied. "And you two need to be taught a lesson. DUN! DUN! DUN!".

Sora rushed at the Twins, knocking them both back into the water.

The Twins got back to their feet and tried to attack Sora, but his movements were too quick for them as he delivered blow after blow to their faces and stomachs.

Kairi finally snapped herself out of her trance of amazement and called to Sora.

"Captain, we have to go now. Come on!".

"On my way!" Sora yelled. He turned to the battered Twins. "We will meet again!".

Sora ran back to the Phantom and climbed in. Cid, who was now in the driver's seat started the engine and drove off.

"That was incredible!" Cid said. "How could you dodge those bullets?".

Sora took off the mask and looked at it.

"I don't know." Sora said. "I honestly don't.".

"Wait a minute, guys." Kairi said. "Victor said that to be Captain Chaos, you have to look inside yourself to find courage to do things you could never do. But I'm beginning to think that the mask itself may have powers!".

"Powers?" Riku said in disbelief. "What like the Green Lantern's ring?".

"Well think about it." Kairi said. "Sora's reaction time and driving abilities were pretty good, but every time he uses the mask, they become incredibly stronger. It's got to be!".

Sora looked utterly amazed. "I think you're right!" he said. "Victor has truly given me a rare gift!".

"Well then, Sora, just keep using it on this race, because with these assholes on our tails, we need all the help we can get." Cid said.

"I will." Sora said determinedly.

"Okay, let's go." Cid said as he floored the accelerator.

The High Roller sped through Paris.

The Mask was taking in the scenery as he manoeuvred through the streets.

"Ah, Paris. It's a shame we can't stop. It's a pity my Frenchman act didn't really impress Tina." he said to himself.

Suddenly, Milo started to bark.

"What's wrong Milo?" The Mask asked.

Suddenly his seat belt was pulled tighter around him, causing him to swerve onto the pavement as he was surprised.

He gasped for breath a bit and looked over his shoulder.

The miniature Spider was pulling on his seatbelt.

"Stop the car, green boy!" Spider yelled.

"No way!" The Mask said. He desperately swerved the car back onto the road, trying not to hit any pedestrians.

Milo jumped at Spider and knocked him off the seatbelt and onto the floor of the car.

As the Mask was released, he reached under his seat and picked Spider up.

"What have we here?" the Mask said as he looked at the shrunken biker.

Spider bit the Mask's hand. The Mask winced in pain and took his other hand off the steering wheel to clutch the wound on his free hand.

"SHIT!" The Mask said as he realised no-one was driving.

The car braked suddenly. The Mask looked down and saw Pitbull near the pedals.

"Put him down, or we could have a nasty accident!" Pitbull threatened.

To prove his point, Pitbull hit the accelerator and the car shot forward, heading right for the Louvre.

Milo leaped from the backseat and landed on top of Pitbull, pinning him to the floor.

"Here, Milo, play with this guy too!" The Mask said as he threw Spider to the floor.

The Mask grabbed the steering wheel again and veered the car away from the Louvre and back towards the road. He honked the horn at some pedestrians and they ran out of the way.

The High Roller went back onto the road and after getting a bit down the road, the Mask braked the car and reached under Milo to pick up the shrunken bikers.

Both were twitching slightly.

"Hey, Spider, I think it's wearing off." Pitbull said.

"Thank God." Spider said.

"You won't be saying that in a minute!" The Mask said as he tossed both bikers onto the back seat.

With a flash, both men returned to normal size. They both looked relieved, but before they could do anything, Mask pressed a green button and the roof of the car opened.

"What the hell?" Pitbull said.

"Bye Bye!" The Mask said, waving.

The back seat shot up into the air, taking Spider and Pitbull with it.

"Okay, Milo. We're outta here!" The Mask said as he put his foot down.

The car took off, and not too far behind them were several police cars.

Spider and Pitbull picked themselves up from the roadside.

"Now what do we do?" Spider said.

"Call for a pick up I guess." Pitbull said. "Or steal some transport again.".

"Well I don't care as long as we finally do some damage to these goddamn racers!" Spider snapped.

New York....

"Alright!" Jennifer said. "It's time to go.".

She turned to Cyrax, Sektor and Smoke.

"You three go up and get the money. We'll be here in case Needham tries to make a run for it.".

The three cyborgs nodded and exited the vehicle. They crossed the street and headed for the Royal Hotel.

From his window, Mr. X watched the three approach. He reached into his coat and pulled out a laser pistol.

"Okay. This is it.". He said to himself.

He picked up a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Okay, Jack. It's on." he said.

"Roger that. We're ready to go." Jack Spade replied.

Setting the walkie-talkie down, Mr. X picked up a suitcase and exited the room.

He headed down the corridor towards the back staircase. As he neared the exit, he heard the 'ping' as the elevator reached the level.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the three cyborgs emerge from the elevator.

Without hesitation he shoved the door in front of him open and began to run down the stairs.

He could hear the cyborgs running after him, but he didn't look back.

As he got down to the fifth floor, a harpoon on the end of a line nearly hit him. It had been fired by Smoke.

Smoke retracted his harpoon as Mr. X ran on.

As he reached ground level, he kicked open the exit door and ran out into the alley.

Nearby, a brown Oldsmobile Cutlass with a white stripe down the centre was parked.

Mr. X quickly got into the car and started it up as the three cyborgs left the building.

As he drove off, Sektor fired a missile from his chest, which narrowly missed the car.

"So long!" Mr. X said as he steered out of the alley and onto the street.

In their PT Cruiser, Jennifer and Elizabeth saw Mr. X making a break for it.

"The money must be in the suitcase!" Elizabeth said.

"He won't lose us so easily!" Jennifer said as she turned the key in the ignition.

As they followed Mr. X's car, the cyborgs ran across the street and got onto their motorcycles.

They revved up and joined the chase.

Mr. X hit his horn as he accelerated forward, steering around traffic as he kept ahead of his pursuers.

Elizabeth spotted him up ahead and leaned out the window, firing a couple of shots from a laser pistol.

Mr. X picked up his CB with his free hand and spoke into it.

"Sabre Turbo to Securicar. Jack, do you read me?".

On a turnpike heading out of New York, a grey armoured van was driving along.

Jack Spade, Hammer and Flyguy were in it. Sitting in the back was the safe.

"Jack here, Mr. X." Jack said into his CB. "The money is safe. That was a good idea of yours, to get us to pick up the money and transport it. How are things with you?".

"A bit hectic." Mr. X replied as he saw Sektor and Smoke's motorcycles move up on either side of the Sabre Turbo.

"I'll head for the boat right away, but first I have to shake these guys! Sabre Turbo out!". Mr. X said.

Sektor and Smoke took out laser pistols and prepared to fire.

Mr. X smiled and pressed a button.

Two long spikes shot out of the front wheels of the car and jammed into the spokes of the motorcycles' wheels.

The bikes were tipped forward and Sektor and Smoke were sent flying.

"HAH!" Mr. X said as he drove on.

Elizabeth continued to fire at the Sabre Turbo, but Mr. X managed to swerve to avoid her shots.

Cyrax steered his motorcycle right up behind the Sabre Turbo.

The cyborgs stood up on the seat of the bike and leaped up onto the roof.

"I don't think so!" Mr. X said as he turned sharply, heading for the docks.

Cyrax held on, but Mr. X continued to turn wildly.

Eventually, Cyrax was thrown off the roof of the vehicle.

Mr. X turned his attention to a large fishing boat that was getting ready to sail. It was starting to pull away from the pier he was driving towards.

He clenched his teeth and put his foot down on the accelerator.

The PT Cruiser had stopped just a little bit behind him.

"He must be crazy!" Elizabeth yelled.

"Don't worry!" Jennifer said. "I know what to do.".

She pressed a button and a small homing device was shot from one of the headlights and attached itself to the rear of the Sabre Turbo.

"YEEE-HAA!" Mr. X yelled as he jumped the car off the end of the pier and it landed on the deck of the boat.

The captain of the ship left the deck and went up to the car as Mr. X got out.

"Couldn't you have waited a bit longer, Max?" Mr. X asked him.

"Hey, I have a tight schedule." The captain protested. "Are you okay?".

"Fine. How long will it take to reach LA?".

The captain shrugged. "A couple of weeks, but we'll make it.".

"Good. At least the money is secure." Mr. X said.

"We've got a cabin ready for you." The captain said. "This way.".

Back on the dock, the Dolls looked smugly after the trawler.

"Wherever he's going, we'll find him." Jennifer smirked.

London....

The PCJ-600 was weaving through the streets of the English capital, with the police in hot pursuit.

"These guys aren't gonna catch me!" she said to herself.

Turning a quick left, she drove into a construction site.

Some of the police cars came to a stop as Priss steered the bike into the half-constructed building and over to a flight of steps.

The construction workers watched in awe as she steered the bike up the stairs with little difficulty.

A couple of police motorcycles had followed her into the site and were on her tail, heading up the stairs in pursuit.

As Priss went onto the second level of the building, she grabbed a nearby bucket of paint and threw it at the cop who was the closest to her.

The cop was knocked off his cycle and the other bikes had to stop to avoid hitting him.

Priss steered the bike up the rest of the stairs, heading for the roof of the building.

When she reached the roof, she drove the PCJ-600 out onto an extended girder, which stretched out above the street.

Backing up a bit to get enough momentum, she hit the nitrous booster on the bike and it shot forward at great speed.

As the cops on the street below goggled, the white motorbike shot over their heads.

"WA-HOOO!" Priss yelled as she flew over the street and landed on the roof of a building across the street.

"What a rush!" she said to herself. "And it ain't over yet.". She saw a small roof vent a short distance away.

She backed the bike up again and drove across the flat roof. As she hit the roof vent, she once again was catapulted into the air.

The bike was propelled a great distance and fell towards the earth.

The bike landed safely on its' wheels and Priss drove on, as her pursuers' looked on in amazement.

"Evel Kneivel, eat your heart out!" Priss said as she hit the nitrous again and shot on.

The Esperanto was weaving through traffic. Dogtanian was now at the wheel.

"There's got to be a way we can lose these guys!" he yelled.

"There is!" Fogg replied. "Just keep going straight towards Tower Bridge!".

"What do you mean?" Dogtanian asked.

"Just do as he says, Monsieur Dogtanian!" Rigadon said. "We'll lose the police no problem!"

"Alright, let's do it!" Pip said.

Dogtanian quickly floored the green Cadillac's accelerator.

The cars swerved to avoid him. Some of the cops were having difficulty avoiding traffic.

"They can't catch us!" Dogtanian said as he moved to avoid some more traffic.

"Watch out for that truck!" Pip yelled.

Dogtanian quickly swerved around a truck that was in front of them.

As the truck swerved to avoid hitting the Esperanto as it manoeuvred in front of it, it jacknifed. The trailer turned and completely blocked the road.

The cop cars and cars in the other lane had to screech to a halt to avoid hitting it.

The bridge was ahead of them, but had been raised.

"It's raised!" Pip yelled.

"Yes, we know!" Fogg said. "Keep going, Dogtanian!".

"The police would be mad to follow us!" Rigadon said. "So just go!".

"Hang on, we'll make it!" Dogtanian yelled.

He hit the NOS switch and the Cadillac was propelled forward at a great speed.

The green car jumped completely over the gap in the bridge and landed safely on the other side.

"Alright, now, just turn right and follow that road." Rigadon said.

"If we steer through traffic we can make it out of the city and take the bridge that goes to Germany!" Fogg said.

"Okay, we're on our way!" Dogtanian said.

The Freeway was still being chased by the police as the Terminator travelled through London.

The Terminator activated his nitrous and shot ahead of the pursuing police cars.

He noticed that he was near a subway station.

"I'd like to see them try and follow me now." he said to himself.

The Terminator turned and drove right into the station, crashing through the turnstile.

Commuters jumped out of the way as the Terminator drove his bike down the escalator towards the platform.

Smiling to himself, the Terminator drove onto the train tracks and sped down the tunnel.

He heard a loud horn behind him and looked over his shoulder to see a tube train nearly on him.

The cyborgs gunned his motorcycle for all it was worth and managed to keep ahead of the train, although it nearly clipped his rear wheel a couple of times.

"Just follow the tube system until the end and I can get out at Hammersmith, then on to the Germany bridge." The Terminator said to himself as he sped on through the subway system.

Germany....

The Direwolf was going flat out, as once again, the police had caught up with them.

In one cop car were Harris and Proctor.

"Don't lose them, Proctor!" Harris yelled. "I'll nail these guys to the wall when we catch them!".

"How's my hair look now?" Jessie asked Domino in the Direwolf.

"WHO CARES?" Domino snapped back. "It'll grow back! Right now, we've got a bigger problem!".

James had been pushing the Direwolf for all it was worth.

"They can't keep on us forever." James said to himself.

Over their radio, they heard Captain Harris' voice.

"Attention, people. These guys are Rockets AND Cannonballers! I want them brought in...dead or alive!".

"I don't like the sound of that." Meowth said.

"They won't catch us!" James said.

He smiled as he saw a truck pull out in front of them.

Smiling, James hit the nitrous switch and they rocketed right past the truck.

Proctor was still behind them, but couldn't brake in time.

He and Harris ducked as the car passed under the truck's trailer.

There was a screech as the roof and windows of the car were completely ripped off by the trailer.

When Harris' car came out the other side, the top half of the car had been completely shaved off.

Proctor brought the car to a stop.

"Hell of a way to get a convertible, huh, sir?" Proctor said.

Harris took his hat off and hit Proctor with it.

Some of the other cop cars had swerved around the truck and took off after the Direwolf.

"GO! GET 'EM!" Harris yelled as the rest of the cops drove on.

"Okay, Jess, now that we're a little ahead, hit the radar jammer so they can't track us." James said.

"Roger that!" Jessie said. She flicked the switch and once again, the Direwolf was made invisible to radar.

Marcus and Regis were driving around the country in the Hummer they had stolen in Africa.

The two had found some weapons in the vehicle. Marcus had opened a box of grenades and was getting ready to use them.

"Were the guys who owned this thing nuts or something?" said Regis, who was driving.

"Who cares?" Marcus said. "As soon as we see Cannonballers, we let 'em have it!".

"There's one right now!" Regis said as he pointed up ahead. The Firebolt was in front of them.

"Right!" Marcus said as he opened the sun roof and stood up in the back seat. "Let's have a little fun!".

Fox was now driving the Firebolt.

"There's no sign of Sonic yet." Samus reported. "You think he could be ahead?"

"He still owes me a hundred bucks for beating him back in the Arctic." Mario said.

"We can catch up." Fox said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to take us from behind like we did to him.".

There was an explosion behind them that nearly hit them.

"I should have kept my mouth shut!" Fox said.

Mario and Samus looked out the back window.

"It's not Sonic!" Mario yelled. "Someone's trying to blow us sky high!".

"Should we give them a taste of our weapons?" Fox asked.

"I think discretion will be the better part of valour here, Fox." Samus said. "Put your foot down!".

"Right!" Fox said as he floored the gas pedal.

"Keep up with them!" Marcus yelled as he continued to lob grenades at the Firebolt.

The red car managed to avoid getting hit, but the explosions kept coming.

Behind the Hummer, Herbie appeared and roared down the road towards the attackers.

"This looks like trouble, Herb!" Undercover Brother said. "What do you think we should do?".

Herbie honked his horn in reply.

"Take out the front wheel?" UB asked. "Where'd you learn how to do that?".

Herbie beeped back.

"Someone did it on you, huh?" UB said. "Well, it should work. Go for it!".

The white VW accelerated forward until he came up alongside the Hummer.

"Marcus, we got company." Regis said.

"Screw them! We'll soon have these guys!" Marcus yelled as he got ready to throw another grenade.

UB took hold of Herbie's steering wheel and slammed right into the side of the Hummer. The impact was strong enough to make the front wheel of the Hummer come loose.

"So long, turkeys!" UB said as Herbie drove on.

The Hummer went out of control as the wheel came off.

Marcus had removed the pin from the grenade and had fallen back into the vehicle as they veered off to the side of the road.

When the vehicle came to a halt, the two gangsters got out and went after the loose wheel, which had rolled a little but came to a halt.

"Come on, Marcus!" Regis yelled. "If we get the wheel, we can probably fix the Hummer.".

Marcus froze as he remembered the grenade he had dropped.

"Probably not." he said.

Regis turned to face him.

"What do you mean?".

The Hummer exploded as the grenade detonated. Regis' jaw dropped.

"That." Marcus said simply.

Regis growled and slapped the back of Marcus' head.

"Dumb ass!".

"You're one to talk!" Marcus snapped as he hit Regis back.

Up ahead, Herbie had come up alongside the Firebolt.

"Keep on going, guys!" UB yelled. "Win this thing!".

"You betcha!" Fox replied as the Firebolt accelerated onwards.

The North Pole....

"Alright, people!" Kat said. "We're now moving to the finish line in LA. All the spectators and musicians here are boarding the special fleet of planes provided by Mr. Yates.",

Indeed, the crowd and the band, along with the organisers, Jack, Donkey and Shrek were boarding planes in the background.

"And now we're getting ready to go with them." Misty said. "The Cannonballers are now halfway through Europe. We wish them all well. This is the North Pole, signing off.".

"When we see you folks next, we'll be coming to you from the City of Angels! See you then!" Lazlow said as he waved to the camera.

Weeks later....

The Banshee sped along a road in Russia, with a dragnet of police cars on their tail.

Lee activated their booster and they shot ahead.

"HQ, we are in pursuit of a red Corvette. Keep your eyes peeled for them." one cop reported.

"We're leaving them behind, Lee." Carter said. "That's good ain't it?".

"Yes, but they informed cops up ahead of us to look out for us." Lee said.

"Well, ain't there some high-tech way to disguise ourselves?" Carter asked. "You said Dr. Slump was a great scientist!".

"Hold on a second." Lee said as he scanned the dashboard. He saw a switch labelled Camouflage.

"I think this might be it." Lee said as he pressed the button.

The car glowed red for a second, and then suddenly, the exterior of the car came to resemble a BMW.

"Damn! That's what I call high-tech!" Carter said. "Just slow down, so they won't bust us for speeding.".

"Okay." Lee said. He slowed the car down and they nonchalantly drove past a couple of approaching cop cars that just ignored them.

"According to the radar, those guys are the last cops for thirty miles." Lee said.

"Then let's go!" Carter said. "With camouflage, there ain't no way they'll catch us!".

Romania....

The Silver Streak was speeding down the road, with Ms. Foyt's car on their tail.

Mr. Benedict was firing shots at them from his Mac 10. Ms. Foyt was also firing shots from her Desert Eagle.

The bullets could not penetrate the shield around the vehicle.

"Damn it!" Foyt yelled. "We have got to get these people!".

"Just stay with them!" Benedict replied.

Sam was now driving the Silver Streak.

"They won't get off our backs!" she said. "There has to be something we can do!".

Juni was listening to their radio.

"There's a police car coming down another road close to us. All we have to do is time it right." he said.

"Right. When will it get here?" Clover asked.

"In another fifteen seconds.". Juni said.

"Okay." Sam said. "Tell me when!".

Juni counted a few seconds, then yelled "NOW!".

Sam activated their nitrous and shot ahead of Foyt's car.

"They aren't going to lose me!" Foyt yelled. She put her foot down on the accelerator.

As the car shot forward, Captain Harris' squad car came onto the road from another road to the right.

Unable to turn in time, Foyt's car hit the back of Harris' car and went off to the side of the road.

Harris' car halted, with a massive dent in the side from the impact.

"God damn!" Harris said. "That nutcase will regret that she was ever given a license when I'm done with her!".

He and Proctor got out of their wrecked car and headed over to Foyt's car.

Foyt was trying to get the car to start again.

"Shit!" she yelled.

"I think we have some trouble, Ms. Foyt." Benedict said, nodding towards Harris and Proctor.

"To hell with them!" she said.

Harris went up to the window of the car.

"Alright, lady, just what...Commander Foyt?" he said in surprise when he saw his former superior.

Foyt glared at Harris. "Ex-commander thanks to those damn Cannonballers! It seems that once again, you and those morons you command can't stop them, so it's up to me once again!".

"Hey, sir! That guy with her is Mr. Benedict, the gunman!" Proctor said. "He's wanted in ten states!".

"So what? You want an autograph?!" Foyt snapped as she tried to get the engine started again.

"Ms. Foyt, you're under arrest. So quit gunning the engine!" Harris said.

Foyt flipped Harris the bird as she managed to get the car started again.

"So long, morons!" she said as the car sped off.

"Right! That does it!" Harris yelled. "Come on, Proctor! We're going after them!".

Proctor pointed to their car, from which the roof was still missing and now had a massive dent in the side.

"In that? Not a hope!" Proctor said.

Harris looked and saw a red Mercedes approaching them.

He stood in the middle of the road and held his badge up.

The car came to a halt and the driver got out.

"(What do you think you're doing?)" he yelled.

"Enough of that!" Harris said as he and Proctor came up to the car. "I'm a police officer and I'm commandeering this vehicle!".

Up ahead, Foyt and Benedict were still speeding along.

"I'm not sure it's wise to go on in this car." Benedict said.

"I don't care!" she said. "I'm going to get a Cannonballer if it's the last thing I do!".

She saw the Silver Streak up ahead and gunned the engine for all it was worth.

"We've got company again!" Carmen said as she saw their pursuer.

"No problem." Alex said.

She pressed a button, which dropped a mine.

As the Silver Streak poured on the speed, the mine detonated, blowing a hole in the road.

Foyt tried to brake, but the car fell into the hole.

She and Benedict got out of the car, annoyed.

"Those bastards! They are really starting to piss me off!" Foyt yelled.

"Come on, Ms. Foyt. Let's find another car." Benedict said as they ran off.

Russia....

The Mantis had been pulled over.

As the cop approached, Ben and the others smiled to each other.

"This plan is foolproof." Keanu said.

"(Step out of the vehicle, please.)" the cop said.

The four men got out of the Mantis.

The cop's jaw dropped.

"Hey!" he said in English. "You're..."

"Yes, I'm Keanu Reeves." Keanu said. "And this is Leo diCaprio and Ben Affleck.".

Leo was pretending to talk on a cellphone.

"Okay, Steven. Just cut. We've got a problem.".

"Steven?" the cop said.

"Yeah, Steven Spielberg." Ben said. "We're shooting a movie.".

Leo pointed up into some mountains nearby.

"There are cameras set up around there to film a long shot.". He said.

"Yes, that's right." Donald said.

The cop went over to Donald.

"You're that guy from Monty Python, aren't you?".

"That's right." Donald lied. "Would you like to see the silly walk?".

"No thank you." The cop said. "Shooting a movie you say?".

"Yeah, that's right." Keanu said. "I know our car looks a bit unusual, but it's a film about a worldwide funny car race.".

"Seriously?" the cop asked.

"Yes, seriously." Leo said. "We're sorry if we were going over the speed limit, but we have to get on with the shoot.".

"We're seriously behind schedule." Ben said.

The cop observed the four carefully, and then shrugged.

"Alright, I'll let you off with a warning this time, but just watch yourselves." he said. "And good luck with your shoot.".

"Thank you, officer." Donald said. "Dos vidanya.".

As the cop drove off, the four men got back in the Mantis and drove off themselves.

"Do you really think I look like John Cleese?" Donald asked.

"A little bit." Leo said.

The Behemoth Chopper was being pursued by several police helicopters.

"These guys are starting to tick me off." Beetlejuice said.

Suddenly, his head started to spin around.

Wee Man grabbed the controls while Beetlejuice grabbed the sides of his head to stop it spinning.

"God, I hate it when that happens!" Beetlejuice said.

"Russian cops..." Chris began.

"We know, stern but fair!" Wee Man said. "You said that at least three times during Gumball 3000!".

"Speaking of which, I wonder is Steve-O managed to stay awake." Chris said.

"Shouldn't we be trying to lose these commissars before they nail us?!" Beetlejuice said.

Wee Man got an idea. Still holding on to the joystick, he climbed into a seat.

"Have you ever heard of this guy called Handsome Rob?" he asked.

"Yeah, set the record for longest freeway chase, right?" Chris asked.

"Well, let's see if we can break his record and set one for longest aerial chase!" Wee Man said as he activated their jet turbines and they shot forward.

The police choppers went after them, managing only just to keep the Behemoth Chopper in their sight.

"This is gonna be great!" Beetlejuice yelled.

Below them, Ghost Rider was steering the Shockwave through the snow, using his heat ray to clear some of the snow out of the way.

"There." he said. "I've cleared a path. Now to save some of the ray for later.".

He shut his heat ray off, and glanced over his shoulder to see some cop cars gaining ground on him.

"I know your job is to protect the innocent officers, but I must be going.".

Ghost Rider activated his afterburner and the Shockwave rocketed ahead of its' pursuers.

Romania....

In a small town tavern, a group of people were sitting around a table.

"Are you sure the castle is in this area?" the man called Blade asked.

Blade's mentor, Abraham Whistler replied. "The research, and info we got out of those suckheads in Prague, indicates that the scumbag has his castle within a hundred miles of here.".

"Oh, man, this is cool!" Edgar Frog said. "Dracula, and a whole convention of vampires! We'll produce the maximum bodycount!".

"Hey, Edgar, chill out a bit, will you?". Michael Emerson said. "It won't be easy. It wasn't easy taking the Lost Boys out, even though I had a vamp's powers at the time.".

Michael's brother Sam nodded in agreement. "Yeah, we've gotta think this out.".

"Yeah, well who said you three rookies would be coming anyway?" Whistler said.

"Rookies?" Edgar said, offended.

"Come on, old man." Blade said to Whistler. "You know they have skills, and we could use the help for a mission like this.".

"Well, I don't know." Whistler said. "I don't know if they're capable enough with the weapons.".

"Hey, Abe." Sam said. "You saw me take out those vamps in London from the top floor of One Canada Square. My aim is perfect.".

"Maybe, Sam." Michael said. "But this could be our hardest mission yet.".

The door to the tavern opened, and in came Mina Harker and Tom Sawyer.

Tom went to the bar, while Mina surveyed the surroundings. She noticed Blade and his friends and went over to them.

"Daywalker." she said. "Good to see you again.".

"Mina." Blade said simply. "How have you been?".

"Fine. Need I ask what you and your new recruits are doing here?".

"Well, this is the part of Romania once known as Transylvania. I think you can guess why we're here." Whistler said.

"So, Dracula is back in his castle." Mina said. "Good.".

"Whoa, lady!" Edgar said. "WE'RE the ones who are gonna take Drac out.".

"You haven't seen what Mina can do, kid." Whistler said. "She can be a good help to us.".

"Well, if you'll have me, I'm in." Mina said. "But I have to leave when Drac is gone.".

"No problem." Blade said. "You're in."

"Hey, Mina." Tom called over. "I hope you won't be too long with this 'unfinished business' of yours. We have racers to protect. Here comes one now.".

The people at the table looked out the window, and saw the Cobalt rushing through the town, without slowing down.

"Hey!" Michael said. "Did you see who was driving? That was Buffy Summers, the Slayer!".

"The Slayer!" Whistler said. "God damn! She's trying to get to Drac before we do!".

"Actually..." Mina began.

"Come on! Let's haul ass!" Blade said as he and the others got to their feet and headed for the door.

Mina shrugged and followed them.

Meanwhile, in a sinister castle, the much feared vampire count Dracula called a meeting of vampires to order.

"Now then, gentlemen." he said. "You are all aware why we are here. There have been many deaths in the vampire community of late. This is because vampire hunters are starting to come out of the woodwork by the dozen!".

The other vampires made sounds of agreement.

"A few years ago in Mexico, we lost one of our crucial installations. Many years since then, the one known as the Daywalker has hounded us. The situation is unacceptable, which is why the High Council has appointed me to be..."

Drac's voice was drowned out by the roar of engines.

"Damn!" He said to himself.

"What's that noise?" one of the vampires asked.

"It's the damn Cannonball again!" Drac said. "Bloody racers never give me any peace!".

Out on the road, not too far from the castle, the Cheetah had outrun many police cars and were running on infra-red mode, so their lights could not be seen.

"Hang on, Ethan." Snake said as he prepared to activate their turbo. "I feel the need. The need for speed!".

"I can't help feeling I've heard that somewhere before." Ethan said.

Snake activated their turbo and the red Ferrari shot onwards.

"WOOO-HOO!" Snake yelled.

In exultation he hit his hand down on a button.

A grille opened on the front of the car and a pair of missiles were launched.

"Oops." Snake said.

"Don't do that again." Ethan said.

"Okay." Snake said.

At the castle, Dracula went to open a window and as he did, he saw the missiles streaking towards the castle.

He gasped as the missiles hit one of the turrets of the castle, destroying it.

Dracula clenched his fist.

"DAMN THE CANNONBALLERS!" he yelled. "I'll have all their heads on my wall someday!".

Russia....

The Titan had stopped at a gas station.

"_Why are we stopping_?" Fulgore asked. "_I thought we didn't need gas_.".

"It's alright." Professor Nimnul said. "Brain and I have an idea.

Brain turned to Fearless Leader and Wild Dog.

"You know what you have to do?".

"Exactly what we have to do.". Fearless Leader replied.

The two villains exited the huge vehicle and went up to the station attendant, who was sitting near the building.

"(Excuse us.)" Wild Dog said in Russian.

"(Can I help you gentlemen.)" the attendant asked.

"(Is it true that this is the last gas station around for a hundred miles?)" Fearless Leader asked.

"(Yes.)" the attendant replied. (Hardly anyone comes around here.)".

"(Thank you for the help.)". Wild Dog said.

With a quick move, he hit the attendant over the head with his gun arm, knocking him out.

"Right." Fearless Leader said. "I'll get this guy out of here. You do your stuff.".

"Right." Wild Dog said as Fearless Leader carried the unconscious attendant away.

Wild Dog raised his gun arm and aimed it at the gas pumps.

He opened fire at the pumps and jumped out of the way as they exploded.

"HA, HA!" he laughed to himself.

Fearless Leader dumped the attendant in some bushes nearby and the two villains got back in the Titan.

As the huge vehicle drove off, the villains laughed.

"It's a good job we don't have to make fuel stops!" Dick Dastardly said.

"But our fellow racers will have a few problems!". Shredder said.

Muttley sniggered to himself.

"Pinky." Brain said. "Are you pondering what I'm pondering?".

"I think so, Brain." Pinky said. "But where would we get a tutu and a feather at this time of day? Narf!".

"No, Pinky!" Brain said. "It seems possible to me that we could win this race.".

Behind them, on the road, the Typhoon had appeared.

"That's those villains." Dylan said. "They must have blown up that gas station back there.".

"I'd say we should teach these fellows some manners, right ladies?" Austin said.

"Oh, hell yeah." Alex said.

"Don't use the cannon just yet. Just give 'em a taste of the machine guns." Natalie said.

"Right!" Austin said as he opened fire on the Titan with the front machine guns of the Typhoon.

"Looks like trouble again." Baron Harkonnen said as he saw their attacker.

"I'll handle it!" said Yosemite Sam as he headed for the rear gun bay.

Freddy and Jim's Vanquish was barrelling down the highway.

Looking through a pair of binoculars, Jim saw the Cataclysm on a road running just parallel to them.

"The two roads meet about a mile up ahead." Freddy said.

"Peel rubber then!" Jim said. "I'm gonna take these sods out!".

Jim reached into his jacket and pulled out a .45 with a laser sight.

"You only have two bullets in that gun." Freddy said.

"That's all I need, Fred." Jim said as he took careful aim.

Mathayus was behind the wheel of the Cataclysm.

"Are you sure this time that this is the road to Moscow?" he asked Rath.

Rath was examining a computer map in front of him.

"I really don't know why it malfunctioned earlier." Rath said.

"Just tell us, are we on the right road now?" Armon asked.

"It certainly seems that way.". Rath replied.

As they reached the point where the two roads joined, Mathayus casually glanced to his right and saw Jim taking aim at him.

Thinking quickly, Mathayus hit the brakes.

Jim fired the gun but both shots were wasted as the Cataclysm braked.

"SHIT!" Jim yelled.

Freddy kept on driving and moved onto the highway.

The Cataclysm was now behind them.

"Hold on, guys!" Mathayus said. He activated their nitrous and the car shot forward, ramming right into the back of the Vanquish, knocking it forward.

"Crap!" Freddy yelled as he tried to get control.

The car skidded off the road as Freddy applied the brakes to try and stop them.

Honking its' horn, the Cataclysm sped on.

Romania....

Thor was running down the highway. Eddie was now driving.

"No sign of any competition yet." Eddie said.

"Well, that's the way I like it, Ed." Hagar said.

Suddenly, the BF Injection swerved out from behind the huge vehicle and drove on.

"What the...?" Eddie said.

"Hard to look behind you when your car's so big." Steve Irwin said.

"Hang on a second, Steve." Mick said as he pressed a switch. A glass canopy closed over the two Australians.

"Just for protection." Mick said. "Now for some firepower!".

Mick activated the dune buggy's machine guns and they turned around to aim at Thor.

"Want to play, huh?" Hagar said. "Then let's play.".

Hagar pressed a red button and on either side of Thor's huge nose, a laser cannon appeared.

"Okay, here we go!" Steve said as the two vehicles opened fire on each other.

In the castle, Drac and his guests looked annoyed when they heard the sound of the gun and laser fire.

"I've had just about enough of the Cannonballers!" Dracula said. "Something should be done!".

"Well, it's getting dark now, Count, so let's go and teach them some manners.". One of the vampires said.

The others all agreed.

"Fine." Dracula said. "Let's go.".

The vampires rose and turned into bats, and flew out an open window.

Greece....

The Interceptor had a police car on its' tail.

"Okay, you want to screw with me?" Max said. "Then I'll screw with you!".

Max pulled out a walkie-talkie like device.

"This soundwave blaster should do the trick!".

In the cop car, the officer said "Unit Bravo Twelve in high speed pursuit of Cannonballer.".

"Present for you, Unit Bravo Twelve.". Max said. He pressed a button on the soundwave blaster and a loud, high-pitched whine filled the cop car.

The officer took his hands off the steering wheel and covered his ears as his head started to hurt.

The cop car skidded off the road and Max laughed to himself as he sped on.

"Unit Bravo Twelve, respond please." a voice said over the cop's radio.

The cop picked up the radio and said "Could you please speak up a little. I've got this ringing in my ears.".

Further down the road, the Tiberius was having police trouble too.

"They're not going to give up easily, Secret." Morocco said.

"Hang on, Morocco!" Secret said. "We're on a hill now, aren't we?".

"Yeah.".

"Well, listen. I'm going to swerve and block the road, then they'll either have to ditch it or ram into us!" Secret said.

"Ram into us?!" Morocco said nervously.

"Don't worry. They're not that stupid! Hang on!" Secret yelled.

Secret quickly turned the wheel and the blue car swerved and blocked the road.

"(HOLY SHIT!)" one of the cops yelled.

The cop cars swerved off the road and went down the hillsides on either side of the road, trying to stop before they hit something.

"So much for that!" Secret said as he turned the Tiberius around and sped off down the road.

The cops managed to regain control of their cars and tried to steer back up the hill.

Romania....

The Cobalt sped down the road. Buffy looked in the mirror and saw a black Dodge Charger and a blue Cadillac coming fast behind them.

"What's going on?" Buffy asked. "Those guys aren't Cannonballers!".

"Well just keep your foot down. These guys shouldn't give us any trouble." John said.

Buffy kept the accelerator down.

In the Dodge, Blade, Whistler and Mina kept their eyes on the Cobalt.

"I won't lose her!" Blade said as he gunned the car.

"Look, guys. You're overacting. She doesn't know about Dracula." Mina protested.

"Why else would she be here?" Whistler asked.

In the sky above them, Dracula and the vampires saw the three cars.

They reverted to their human forms.

"There are Cannonballers!" Dracula said. "Attack!".

Still floating in the air, the vampires swooped down towards the cars.

Michael was driving the Cadillac. He sensed something and looked up into the air.

"Guys! Incoming!" he yelled.

Sam and Edgar quickly took out their stake guns and fired at the vampires who swooped towards them.

They managed to take out a couple of the vampires but one landed in the car.

Sam and Edgar started to struggle with the vampire, who was roaring wildly.

Michael took one hand off the steering wheel and pulled a gun out of the glove compartment.

He put the gun up against the vampire's temple and fired a silver bullet into him.

The vampire disintegrated.

"Well done, Mike!" Sam said.

"I'll give Blade a call on the radio to let him know about this." Edgar said.

Michael looked up ahead and saw some vampires had landed on the Charger and were attacking it.

"I think he already knows." Michael said.

Whistler leaned out the window of the Dodge and fired some silver bullets at the vampires who were trying to break through the windscreen.

As they disintegrated, Blade swerved the car to knock the vampires on the roof off. As the vamps fell off, Blade fired a few silver bullets behind the car and took the fallen demons out.

Buffy had noticed what was going on in her mirror.

"Vampires!" she said. "Just my luck. I come on the Cannonball to get a break from fighting vampires and they come after me.".

"Those people back there are doing excellently at taking the vampires out." The Shadow said.

Buffy looked up ahead and saw Dracula standing in the middle of the road, smiling.

"Oh boy." she said. She brought the Cobalt to a halt and got out, with a stake at the ready.

"So, you Cannonballers are going to...Buffy Summers?" Drac said as he recognised Buffy.

"Count. So you did find another way to come back." She said.

"I'm like a bad penny. I always turn up." Dracula said. "I've had just about enough of you and your friends disrupting my business.".

"Bring it on!" Buffy said.

Dracula hissed and lunged forward. Buffy quickly dodged him and delivered a martial arts chop to the back of his neck.

As the two continued to fight, the Charger and the Caddy caught up and came to a halt.

They saw Buffy fighting Dracula.

"Shall we join the fracas?" Blade asked.

"I don't know, she's doing pretty well on her own." Mina said.

"I thought you wanted to take out Drac." Whistler said.

"Yes, but I guess that if someone takes him out, I'll be happy." she said.

"Enough of this child's play!" Dracula yelled as he grabbed Buffy.

Buffy struggled to get her arm free, but Dracula's grip was strong.

"Prepare to die!" Dracula said as he prepared to bite Buffy.

Suddenly, there were two gunshots and Dracula staggered back, releasing Buffy.

Buffy turned and saw John and the Shadow holding smoking guns.

"Thanks guys." she said.

With a quick move, she lunged forward and staked Drac through the heart.

Dracula roared with rage as he disintegrated.

"I'll be back!" he yelled as he was reduced to ashes.

"Anytime." Buffy said.

Blade and friends got out of their cars.

"Hey, Slayer. You kicked ass!" Sam said.

"Thanks." Buffy said. "But I didn't come here to kill Dracula. We're just trying to run a race.".

"Well, then good luck." Blade said. "Hopefully we'll meet again some time.".

"Come on, Buff. Let's go! We're nearly out of Romania, but we've got some major catching up to do!" John said as he got behind the wheel and started the car up.

"So long!" Buffy said as she got back in the car and they drove off.

Shadow activated their NOS and the blue car vanished into the horizon.

"Are they in the Cannonball?" Michael asked.

"That's right." Mina said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to rejoin my team mates. We're providing protection for the racers.".

Mina turned into a bat and took off into the sky.

"Is she a vamp?" Edgar asked.

"Only half." Whistler replied. "But she doesn't drink blood often.".

"It's a shame we missed killing Dracula." Sam said.

"Don't worry." Blade said. "He always finds a way to come back. Satan's probably sick of seeing him!".

The five men laughed.

Miami....

In Tej's garage, Orange Julius and Slap Jack, two street racer friends of Brian and the gang, had dropped by.

"Yo, Tej." Jack said. "Any word yet about Saturday's race?".

Tej turned away from the TV to face the two.

"No news yet, guys. We're watching the Cannonball here!".

"Great!" Julius said. "Any word on who's in the lead?".

Suki turned to face Julius with a mischievous look in her eyes.

"It's the women's team: the Infernus." she said. "Bet that pisses you off, huh OJ?".

Julius looked pissed off.

"They probably won't win. We'll see." Julius said.

"You just can't accept that women are great racers, can you OJ?" Jack said.

"Yo, guys, quit the bitching!" Rome said. "The announcers are in LA now. Let's hear what's new.".

"Hopefully some of the racers are out of Europe now." Brian said. "We'll see.".

Los Angeles....

The four reporters were addressing the camera at the LA docks.

In the background behind them, a huge cruise ship was docked. On the deck and around the ship, the spectators were gathered around.

Near the ship, a stage had been set up for the band.

"Well, folks, here we are in LA. The ship behind us is where the finish line will be." Lazlow said.

"Some of our racers have nearly reached the Asia bridge, but others, such as the Cobalt have some catching up to do." Misty said.

"But they should have no problem cat-cat-catching up, especially with nitrous in the cars." Max said.

"Well, that's all the news we have for now." Kat said. "Now, here are the Red Hot Chili Peppers with Great White's Fast Road.".

**Leavin' here on a goodbye road  
been holdin' on for too long  
One way out still open to me  
just be a rock rolling stoned  
City lights, summer nights  
the modern day call of the wild  
  
Faces come, the faces go  
all looking for someone to be  
I don't mind. I do fine  
There's nowhere that I'd rather be  
**

**It's a mainline  
fast road to nowhere  
  
Don't you cry, baby don't ask why  
what does it all mean to me  
Sometimes, yeah, it just seems to be  
we all have a need to break free  
I don't mind. I do fine  
There's nowhere that I'd rather be  
  
On a mainline  
fast road to nowhere**

**Straight line**

**Fast road to nowhere  
  
Take me along for the ride **

**of no return, no return**

**There's fire in your eyes  
and fire in the heat of the night**

**City lights, summer nights**

**nowhere that I'd rather be**

**On a mainline,**

**Fast road to nowhere**

**Just a straight line**

**The fast road to nowhere**

**A straight line,**

**Fast road to nowhere**

**On a straight line,**

**The fast road to nowhere.**

Fast Road by Great White

The fishing boat had docked at another harbour and Mr. X drove his car off the boat.

"Thanks, Captain." he called over his shoulder as he drove off.

The Securicar was waiting at the exit to the port. Mr. X stopped his car.

"Okay, guys. You got the money?" he asked.

"That's affirmative, Mr. X." Flyguy said. "Shall we deliver it to the cruise ship?".

"Not yet. Let's wait until the racers are closer to the end.". Mr. X said.

"Right." Hammer said. "We'll park the van at the LAX parking lot.".

In Lex Luthor's office, Lex and his partners were hearing Jennifer and Elizabeth's report.

"He's in Los Angeles." Elizabeth said.

"Shall we move in?" Jennifer said.

"Not yet." Luthor said. "They're not fools, the organisers of the race. They've reported on TV that they've moved to that ship in LA. But they wouldn't move the money there yet since they know we're after it.".

"They must have hidden the money somewhere in the city." the Red Skull said. "But a search would attract attention to us.".

"I think we should still follow Mr. Needham's movements." Ansem said.

"Good idea." Luthor said. "While our agents delay the racers, we should be able to find where the money is.".

"Yes, if they can manage a simple task like that!" the Red Skull said.

"Nil desperandum, gentlemen." Luthor said as he raised his champagne glass.

"The money will be ours, one way or another.".

TO BE CONTINUED...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you liked it. Keep on reviewing and look out for the next chapter!


	9. Excitement In The East

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE

by The Turbo Man

CHAPTER NINE:

EXCITEMENT IN THE EAST

DISCLAIMER: If you don't know it by now, you mustn't have been paying attention. Special thanks again to my brother Luke for his help with parts of this chapter.

In Los Angeles, Mike Shinoda and Chester Bennington, the two vocalists of Linkin Park, walked up the gangplank of the cruise ship called the Sea Phantom. Walking along the deck, they approached a kiosk that Jack, Shrek and Donkey had set up to handle the betting.

Standing near it were the Backstreet Boys.

"Hey, guys. How are you doing?" A.J. called to Chester and Mike.

"Just great. What about you guys?" Chester replied.

"Great." Howie said. "All of us bet on the Purple Haze and it seems to be doing well.".

"Hey, guys." Jack called to Chester and Mike. "Looking for news on the Dragon?".

"Yeah, Jack." Mike said. "We got a bit worried when it dropped back in Russia.".

"Well, it's moving up the field, but still has some catching up to do." Jack replied.

Ozzy Osbourne and the Lone Rangers approached.

"Hey, Shrek. You've got to give me some bloody news on Thor!" Ozzy said. "I bet near five million on them!".

"Charming language." Donkey said.

"Watch it, Donkey!" Ozzy said, partly joking. "Or I'll bite your head off!".

Donkey gave him a 'yeah, right' look.

"Thor is moving up the field, but has about a dozen racers ahead of it.". Shrek said. He looked at the Lone Rangers. "Who did you three bet on?".

"Well, Rex and Pip bet on the Phantom and I bet on the Direwolf." Chazz said.

"Those two cars have been snapping at each others' heels for most of this race." Jack said. "They're near the front, but not quite in the lead.".

"Damn!" Rex said. "I hope I don't end up losing my Viper!"

"Your Dodge Viper?!" Chazz said.

"Well, I didn't have much cash on me when I came here, so I bet the title to my car instead." Rex said.

"I told you it was a dumb thing to do!" Pip said.

"Well, you never know what might happen." Donkey said. "The race isn't over yet.".

"Okay, folks. The racers are now going through Asia." Lazlow said.

"Some have gone through Mongolia, others through Iran. But they're all heading for China and eventually Japan, where they will take the next Cannonball Bridge to Australia." Misty said.

"We've heard from Mr. Yates that the prize money will be delivered to the boat in a couple of weeks, but it'll sure be risky keeping an eye on it." Kat said.

"Accor-cor-cor-cording to our bookmakers, the Van Itty is in the lead at pre-pre-present." Max said. "But our racers will give no quarter as they jockey for position!".

"And now, let's go over to Ali G on the stage. The band is getting ready to start!" Lazlow said.

Nickelback were on stage. Ali G came out in front of them to address the crowd.

"AWRIGHT, PEOPLE!" he said. "It's time for da festivities to continue. Here now is Nickelback with a song called Mean Street Machine! YEAH!".

The crowd went wild as the band started playing.

**End of the week, cut me loose **

**Headin' into town tonight **

**Fuel injected flat black chrome **

**It's enough to start a fight **

**Looking for girls, looking for love **

**Lookin' for a little fun **

**If you're looking for trouble just get in my way **

**Cos I'm looking out for number one **

**Drive down... **

**Saturday night's the best **

**Only way around **

**Is my Mean Street Machine **

**Drive down... **

**Saturday night's the best **

**Only way around **

**Is my Mean Street Machine **

**Out in the street it's the same old scene **

**Watching as the night goes by **

**Well-dressed, hard-pressed pretty boys **

**Looking for a reason why **

**It's a one-way street one-way ride **

**One way to the top **

**If the word's a chance at the finish line **

**And I ain't gonna stop **

**Drive down... **

**Saturday night's the best **

**Only way around **

**Is my Mean Street Machine**

**Drive down... **

**Saturday night's the best **

**Only way around **

**Is my Mean Street Machine**

**Too many nights, too many cars **

**Been hanging on the same old strip **

**Dreams seem easy but they never come true **

**It's an old familiar trip**

**Round and round and nothing done **

**Never worry about the people I've seen **

**Locked in a groove and there's no way out **

**And I'm tearin' up the street **

**Drive down... **

**Saturday night's the best **

**Only way around **

**Is my Mean Street Machine**

**Drive down... **

**Saturday night's the best **

**Only way around **

**Is my Mean Street Machine**

**(Mean Street Machine, Mean Street Machine)**

**On a Saturday night **

**Just me and you baby **

**Whoa!**

**My Mean Street, my mean street machine **

**Late on a Saturday night **

**My Mean Street, Mean Street Machine **

**Tearin' up the street... **

Mean Street Machine by King Kobra

In their office, Lex Luthor, the Red Skull and Ansem were talking.

"Jennifer and Elizabeth are in LA, following Mr. Needham's movements." Ansem said. "Our agents are still in the field.".

"I've dispatched another of our agents." Lex said. "I just hope he won't run into Michael Knight, because the last thing we need is him getting involved in personal business.".

"It's KARR, isn't it?" the Skull asked.

"Yes." Luthor replied. "I've had to send new vehicles to some of our agents in addition.".

"How they get their cars wrecked is unbelievable." Ansem said.

"It's of no consequence." the Skull said. "As long as they delay the racers, I'm willing to replace a few cars.".

"And I've sent some of my minions into the field." Ansem said. "They will not fail.".

"Let's hope not. The racers are going through China now.". Luthor said. "We have plenty of time. I also have an idea I wanted to run by you two.".

"Fire away." Ansem said.

"After we find out where the money is and take it, we kidnap Mr. Needham, then go by the Sea Phantom and abduct Mr. Yates as well.".

"For what purpose?" the Skull asked.

"For ransom of course. We will have the $200 million and a little bonus." Luthor said, smiling.

"Excellent!" Ansem said. "A brilliant idea!".

"Then let's do it.". The Skull said. "Shall I send word to Jennifer and Elizabeth to move on Needham now?".

"Wait a while." Luthor said. "I want to see how our racing friends cope in the Orient.".

China....

The Burrito was being chased along a mountain road by several police cars.

"One of these guys is catching up with us, Fred!" Shaggy yelled. "Gun it!".

"I'm gunning it!" Fred replied. "I don't want us to have an accident.".

"Open the back doors a minute, guys!" Daphne said.

"Rot ror?" Scooby asked.

"Just do it! We have an idea!" Velma said. She and Daphne were holding paintball guns.

Scooby and Shaggy opened the back doors and Daphne and Velma fired paintballs at their pursuers.

As the paint splattered on the windscreens of the cop cars, the drivers were blinded.

Two of the cop cars swerved off the road and went down the steep hillside, heading right for a small farm.

One car ploughed right through a rice paddy, sending dirt and water flying into the air.

The other one came to a stop after crashing through a wooden hut and hitting a large dirt mound.

"That takes care of them for now." Velma said. "Now just get us out of here, okay Fred?".

"Will do." Fred said. Shaggy and Scooby closed the back doors and Fred put his foot down on the gas pedal.

Meanwhile, the Typhoon and the Titan were still engaged in a battle. Both vehicles had damage from their fight, but they were still going at it.

"EAT THIS, DO GOODERS!" Fearless Leader yelled as he fired lasers at their pursuers.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Alex said as she avoided the shots by swerving the off-roader violently.

"Muttley, open the fuel chamber door and throw a couple of empty barrels in the road." Dick Dastardly said. "That should slow them down a bit.".

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Muttley said as he headed down into the fuel chamber.

He pulled a lever and a hatch at the rear of the huge vehicle opened.

"Hello, hello, what have we here?" Austin said. "I think I know a way to slow our friends down.".

"Do it, Austin!" Natalie said.

As Muttley prepared to push some empty oil barrels out, he saw the Typhoon fire a red ray into the chamber.

"Uh, oh." Muttley said. The ray hit a roll of paper, which the Villains used for wiping their hands after pumping fuel, and the roll caught fire. The fire caught some oil that had been spilt.

In a panic, Muttley ran upstairs to the cockpit.

Baron Harkonnen saw the warning lights.

"Fire in the fuel chamber!" he yelled.

"How bad is it?" Jafar asked.

Nimnul checked a videoscreen. "It's about to hit the other barrels.".

"Drat!" Dastardly yelled. "I'll have to eject the chamber.".

"Then do it, before we're blow sky high!" Shredder yelled.

Dastardly pressed a red button. A steel shield closed over the doors and the fuel chamber was detached from the huge vehicle, leaving a large gap at the back of the vehicle.

The Typhoon swerved around the detached chamber and Alex activated their booster.

Behind them was a gigantic explosion as the fuel chamber exploded.

"Bet the road workers will be out in full force after this race.". Dylan said.

"Didn't I say we'd show those bad guys?" Alex said.

"No you didn't. I did." Natalie said.

"I believe it was me who said that." Austin said.

"Come on, guys, let's not have that argument again." Dylan said as they drove on.

In the Titan, the villains were annoyed.

"Now we'll have to make fuel stops like everyone else!" Captain Hook grumbled.

"Well, look on the bright side." Cyril Sneer said.

"And what is the bright side, exactly?" Fearless Leader said.

"I would say the bright side is that we're still alive." Fulgore said.

"Yes, plus our vehicle is still powerful enough to win the race." Brain said.

"Oh, right." Yosemite Sam said. "Well come on, Dick. Floor it!".

"I'm flooring it!" Dastardly replied as he put his foot down.

The Interceptor was roaring along the road. Max was feeling pretty good and had started whistling to himself.

He didn't notice a black Acura Integra coming up behind him. If he had, he would have noticed that the vehicle had no driver.

The Acura was the new form of the evil computer-controlled vehicle KARR.

"Aha!" KARR said to himself. "A Cannonballer. Mr. Luthor told me to show no mercy to these racers, so I will not.".

KARR steered towards the rear of the Interceptor and rammed into the back of it, nearly knocking Max off the road.

"What the hell?" Max yelled as KARR bumped him again.

KARR drove up alongside the Interceptor and rammed into its side,.

Max rammed the black car back, but it seemed to do no damage.

There were some oncoming cars, but KARR did not move to try and avoid them. The oncoming cars swerved and went into the ditch at the side of the road.

"You could have killed those people!" Max yelled at the driverless car.

"I don't care!" KARR replied. A small panel opened on KARR's side, revealing a laser gun. The gun fired several beams at the Interceptor.

Max tried to accelerate away, but KARR could move fast and managed to keep up with him.

Suddenly, a round of machine gun fire was shot at KARR.

"What?" KARR said in confusion.

Max looked behind and saw the Tiberius approaching. A machine gun turret had extended from the bonnet of the blue car.

"Consider this us returning the favours you did us in the States and the Arctic, Max!" Secret Squirrel yelled. "Now get out of here and let us handle this creep!".

"Okay, fellas! Thanks!" Max said as he pushed the Interceptor into high gear and drove away.

KARR dropped back a little and the laser gun on his side turned around to face the Tiberius.

"You made a big mistake." KARR said as he fired laser blasts at the Tiberius.

"We'll soon see who is mistaken!" Morocco said as he trained the gun's sights on KARR's engine.

Morocco fired a volley from the gun and KARR's bonnet was hit, but unmarked.

"Bullets don't penetrate!" KARR said smugly.

"Really?" Secret said. "Then try this on for size!".

Secret fired a ray from one of the Tiberius' headlights.

Suddenly, KARR slowed down and started moving at about thirty miles an hour.

"What's going on?" KARR said, his voice sounding slowed down.

"You'll have to get used to going slow for about five hours!" Morocco said happily as the Tiberius sped on.

"Damn!" KARR said. "When I get back to normal speed, those racers will pay!"

Tourists walking along the Great Wall of China got the shock of their lives as they saw the Behemoth Base approaching the huge structure.

Without slowing down, the vehicle crashed through the wall, leaving a huge hole.

"That'll piss the cops off." Steve-O said. "Are you sure it was wise to do that?".

"Don't worry." Johnny said. "The Cannonballers made a hole in the wall last year, and it got fixed.".

"Yeah, well just be careful." Ryan said as he looked in their mirror and saw a dragnet of police cars hot on their trail. "The bears are coming out in full force!".

"No problem!" Johnny said.

He hit their turbo and the huge vehicle shot off.

In Beijing, Ms. Foyt exited a small shop. She was carrying a silver puzzle box. She was trying to figure it out, but was having trouble.

"No problem to solve my ass!" she grumbled to herself.

Sitting in the street was Van Pelt's jeep. Sitting in it were Van Pelt and Benedict. Also there, near their truck were Michael Myers and Leatherface.

"We're going into the field again to catch a Cannonballer." Benedict called to Foyt.

"Good for you." she said sarcastically. "Try not to get your asses kicked.".

"Why aren't you coming with us?" Van Pelt asked.

"I don't know about you, but I could use a break after getting beaten so many times so far. There's this restaurant with great herbal tea. Hopefully that should calm me down." Foyt said.

"Well, if you say so." Benedict said. "Catch us up when you're ready.".

"What would Mr. Luthor say if he knew you were taking a break on the job?" Van Pelt said.

"Mr. Luthor can kiss my ass!" Foyt snapped. She grunted in frustration as once again, she failed to solve the puzzle box.

"Hopeless!" she said to herself. She looked over at Michael Myers. She threw the puzzle box towards him and he caught it.

"There. Try and exercise your brain a little with that!" she sneered at him.

"Come on, let's go." Benedict said as he started the jeep up. He and Van Pelt drove away, and Foyt headed off down the street for the restaurant.

Michael Myers was still fiddling with the puzzle box. As Leatherface looked on, Myers managed to click a piece of the puzzle into place.

Out on the road, the Mantis was being chased by a police car. Up ahead in the road, two large containers full of fish had been set up, blocking the road.

Leo diCaprio sneered when he saw it.

"Yawn, another roadblock." he said. "Don't they know by now that roadblocks can't stop Cannonballers?".

"Well, it just shows how little imagination the police have, doesn't it?" Keanu said.

Giving Keanu a mischievous look, Ben said "You mean as little imagination as the Wachowski brothers?".

"Oh come on! The two Matrix sequels weren't that bad!" Keanu protested.

"Tell that to all the sci-fi fans all over the world." Ben replied.

"Like you can talk about good movies, Mr. Gigli!" Keanu replied

"Well..." Affleck stammered trying to think of a retort. "At least neither of us had to yell "I'm the king of the world!"

"That won Oscars!" DiCaprio said indignantly

"Leo, are you going to just ram the roadblock or use the usual method?" Donald asked impatiently.

"The usual method I think, Donald!" Leo said as he raised the upper body of the car to reveal the missile launcher again.

"Okay." he said as he trained the crosshairs on the roadblock. "Hasta luego, roadblock!".

Two missiles were fired from the launcher and each container was destroyed, sending fish flying into the air.

As the Mantis sped through the wrecked roadblock, some more police cars joined the chase and were hot on the tail of the green car.

Ben pressed a red button, but a loud buzz sounded.

"Damn!" he said. "Our turbo needs to recharge!".

"How long?" Keanu asked.

"An hour.".

"Shit!" Leo said. "Just hold on! These guys won't catch us!".

"Hey, Keanu." Donald said. "You want to bet that we can lose the cops before our turbo recharges?".

"How much?" Keanu asked.

"$1000." Donald said. "Loser pays.".

"You're on!" Keanu said as he shook Donald's hand.

Michael Myers and Leatherface were still standing by their truck in Beijing. Leatherface was impatiently watching Myers, who had nearly completed the strange puzzle box.

Myers smiled to himself as he slid the final piece of the puzzle into place. As he did, there was a flash of lightning from the box.

Both masked men were a bit startled. Suddenly, there was a loud rumbling. No one apart from the two killers seemed to notice it.

Suddenly, a crack appeared in the side of a building and the wall of the building parted to reveal a dark passageway.

From the passage, emerged four terrifying figures in black leather clothes. The leader had white skin, and nails sticking into his head, like a human pincushion. The second figure was a bald-headed, white-skinned woman.

The third, a fat figure, was wearing sunglasses and the final figure had slits for eyes and teeth, which were chattering.

It was the Cenobites, creatures from Hell.

"Who has summoned us?" the leader, known as Pinhead, asked.

Michael Myers' nervousness passed and he stepped forward.

The Female Cenobite looked him up and down.

"Michael Myers." she said. "Your name has been mentioned many times in the Underworld.".

Pinhead smiled. "It has been our hope for many years to introduce you to the suffering of Hell. I am sure that we shall become greatly acquainted with each other.".

Myers held up his hands and made a few gestures.

"You have a proposition for us?" The Female asked. "And why should that interest us?".

Leatherface came forward and he too started to gesticulate. The Cenobites watched patiently as the two silent men got their point across.

"There are racers going all over the world, and they are now in this continent." The Female said.

"And if we help you catch them, you will let us have them to torture." Pinhead said.

Myers and Leatherface nodded.

"Very well, then." Pinhead said. "We accept your proposition. Shall we go?".

Myers and Leatherface smiled under their masks.

Freddy and Jim's Vanquish was chasing the Van Itty down the road leading into Beijing.

"Alright. Hopefully we'll have more luck this time!" said Jim, who was now driving.

"They can't keep ahead of us for much longer!". Freddy said. "Keep your foot down!".

"These guys are right on top of us!" Invisible Boy said.

"Don't worry." Blue Raja said. "They'll have to get up pretty early in the morning to get the better of us!".

The Vanquish moved up alongside the Van Itty. Laughing to himself, Jim rammed the car into the side of the minivan.

Invisible Boy kept his eye on the road and kept driving.

Jim rammed into their side again and they went off to the side of the road.

Gritting his teeth, Invisible Boy steered back onto the road.

"I think you should teach these guys a lesson in etiquette, Jeff." Doc Heller said to Blue Raja.

"It will be my pleasure!" Blue Raja said.

As the Vanquish moved up alongside them again, Blue Raja rolled down his window and pulled several knives and forks out of his sleeves.

With great accuracy, he threw the knives and forks at the tyres of the other car. There was a loud hiss as the tyres started to deflate.

"Shit!" Freddy yelled.

"That's not the end of it." Doc Heller said. "IB, can you drive backwards?".

"Sure I can!" Invisible Boy said.

"Then turn us around a minute.".

"Right!".

With great skill, Invisible Boy turned the Van Itty around so that they were facing the Vanquish.

Doc Heller activated the drill. It shot out of the minivan's front and punctured the front radiator of the Vanquish.

The car started to leak oil as its engine was damaged.

Jim angrily brought the car to a halt.

The Van Itty twirled around again so that it faced the right way and drove on.

"Great!" Freddy said, annoyed. "Another write off!".

"Do you want to tell the guv'nor, or should I?" Jim asked wearily.

The Hyperion was speeding through Beijing, but was having trouble going through traffic.

"This traffic is murder!" Wallace said. "I'd use the missiles, but I don't want to cause trouble.".

He turned to face Gromit.

"Looks like it's plan B, lad!" he said.

Wallace quickly turned the Hyperion to the left and began to drive down an alley.

Behind him, the Buckshot was caught in traffic as well.

At the steering wheel, Conker had seen Wallace drive down the alley.

"Well, well." he said. "Two can play at that game! Hang on tight, Crash!".

"You gonna follow him?" Crash asked.

"Sure I am! That guy ain't no match for the Buckshot!" Conker yelled.

Honking his horn, Conker drove the Buckshot forward and turned down the alley.

As the sedan turned into the alley and sped down it in pursuit of the Hyperion, Gromit spotted them in the mirror.

He tapped Wallace on the shoulder.

Wallace looked behind them and saw the Buckshot chasing them.

"Hang on, Gromit!" Wallace yelled.

He accelerated the Hyperion down the alley. Taking a sharp right turn, he turned into another alley.

The Buckshot stayed on his tail, sometimes banging off the walls in the alleyway.

"Uh, I think we're too big for this alley." Crash said nervously.

"Shut up!" Conker yelled as he put his foot down.

Wallace hit a few garbage cans, knocking them over in an attempt to block the Buckshot's way.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Conker yelled.

The sedan hit some of the cans, sending them flying into the air.

The Hyperion weave through various allies, still with the Buckshot on their tail.

As they reached an intersection, Wallace hit the booster to avoid a truck coming from his left.

As he sped on, he laughed as he saw the truck blocking the path of the Buckshot.

The Buckshot screeched to a halt to avoid hitting the truck.

Conker angrily honked the horn.

"Come on, buddy! Move it!".

"That should keep him busy!" Wallace said as he steered back onto the main streets and drove on.

Ms. Foyt was standing by a fountain outside the Forbidden City and was admiring the scenery.

"Lovely." She said to herself as she sat down on the edge of the fountain. "It's just like the Cannonballers to cause chaos in such a peaceful place, but they aren't going to ruin my mood now.".

Suddenly, there was the roar of an engine nearby and Foyt sat bolt upright.

"No way!" she said to herself.

Honking its' horn, the Road Kill drove through the crowded area.

"Look out, people! We're coming through!" Dominic yelled.

"Watch out for the fountain!" Memphis yelled at Dominic.

The Road Kill was heading straight for the fountain.

Foyt quickly jumped out of the way as the black car narrowly missed hitting the fountain.

As the Road Kill sped on, Foyt shook her fist in rage at the retreating car.

"That does it!" she yelled. "When the going gets tough, THE TOUGH GET GOING!".

She headed over to a parked Mustang, the latest car Luthor had given her and Benedict, and got into it.

She started up the engine and took off after the Road Kill.

The Linerunner sped down the road outside Beijing. The four Cenobites were standing on the hood.

All four had long chains with sharp hooks attached to them.

"The Cannonballers shall soon experience the ultimate pain." Pinhead said to his companions.

"Indeed they shall." the Female answered.

Leatherface gunned the trucks' mighty engine.

"AH!" Pinhead said. "Our first victim!".

In front of them was the Interceptor.

Max was listening to some loud music on his radio and hadn't noticed the huge truck coming up behind him.

"Okay." he was saying to himself. "No sign of anyone else yet. I can still win this.".

"Let's reel this fool in!" Pinhead said.

The other three Cenobites nodded in agreement and began to swing the chains.

They all threw the chains out at the same time and the hooks were soon embedded in the rear of the Interceptor.

Smiling, Pinhead began to pull on his chain, as did the others. The Interceptor started to slow down a bit.

"What the hell?" Max said. "Must be a bit of mud. I'll soon fix that.".

He reached for the dashboard and activated the Interceptor's nitrous.

The vehicle shot forward at great speed. Pinhead looked alarmed, and he had good reason to be.

The chains were pulled tight, but the speed of the Interceptor was so great that the Cenobites were yanked off the hood of the Linerunner and were dragged along behind the Interceptor.

Max whooped loudly to himself as he sped down the road.

Being dragged along at a high speed was not a good experience for the Cenobites.

"STOP!" Pinhead and the Female chorused. "PLEASE, STOP!".

Max was still playing loud music so he still couldn't hear them.

The Cenobites let go of their chains and fell down to the ground.

All four of them were very sore after this attempt to catch a Cannonballer.

The Linerunner came up to them and stopped.

Pinhead glared up at Myers and Leatherface.

"Next time, we had better catch a Cannonballer, or you two will visit hitherto unknown realms of pain!" he vowed.

Foyt's Mustang was coming up behind the Road Kill. Foyt rammed into the back of the black car.

"Someone wants a little fun." Dominic said. "Shall we oblige them?".

"If you feel we have time." Memphis said.

"Right." Dominic said.

Foyt steered her car up alongside the Road Kill and pulled out her gun.

Dominic quickly hit the brakes and let her overtake them.

He then pushed the Road Kill into high gear and hit the rear of the Mustang.

"Damn!" Foyt said.

The Mustang hit a hillside and the Road Kill sped on.

Foyt steered her car back onto the road and took off after the Road Kill again.

"I'll get your bald ass, pal!" she said.

As Dominic saw the Mustang coming up behind him again, he looked up ahead and saw a car pulling a large house trailer going across a crossroad in front of him.

Smiling, he steered the Road Kill around it and activated their nitrous.

Foyt could not stop before hitting the trailer and crashed right through it.

"SHIT!" she yelled as she came through the other side of the trailer. Her car was wrecked and came to a halt.

"So much for that." Memphis said as the two sped on.

The Mantis was still being chased by the police.

"45 minutes." Donald said, looking at his watch.

"We may still lose them.". Ben said.

"Look up ahead." Keanu said.

The High Roller was on the road in front of them.

The Mask looked in his mirror and saw the Mantis and its' pursuers coming up behind him.

"Hello. Fellow Cannonballers in a spot of bother. Think we should help them out, Milo?".

Milo barked a positive response.

The Mask stuck his hand out his open window and waved the Mantis on.

Leo put his foot down and swerved past the High Roller.

As the cop cars moved to follow, the Mask swerved the High Roller around so he blocked their path.

"He's going to break the pack up." Donald said.

The High Roller let one of the cop cars pass him and it took off after the Mantis.

The High Roller turned and went the other way, pursued by the two other cop cars.

"Right, now to lose this guy." Leo said as the cop car moved up on them.

They were now on a hillside road.

Without warning, Leo swerved the Mantis to the left.

The cop car swerved to avoid getting hit and went off the road. The black and white went right down the hillside and came to a halt at the bottom.

The angry cop got out of his vehicle and started to climb up the hillside.

"Now to make sure he can't follow us." Leo said.

He activated the missile launcher and fired a missile at the cop car.

The cop car exploded as it was hit by the missile.

The Mantis sped on.

"Okay, Donald." said Keanu. "That's $1000 you owe me.".

Donald groaned and paid up.

Meanwhile, the two cars chasing the High Roller had come to an intersection of two roads. The road on the left had tyre marks on it.

"(Looks like he went that way.)" one of the Chinese cops said.

"(But that road leads to a dead end!)" his partner said.

"(Well he mustn't have known that! Go after him!)" the first cop said.

The two cop cars went down the left hand road.

Neither of them knew that the Mask had turned and gone overland, so he was now on the right-hand road.

He exited the intersection and sped off, laughing to himself.

"SMOKIN'!" he yelled.

The XXS Tomcat was flying through the air above China.

"We should reach Hong Kong by tomorrow, Mr. McDuck." Gyro reported. "Then we can take the bridge from there over to Japan.".

"Aye. We're making great progress, Gyro." Scrooge said as he maneuvered the vehicle.

Suddenly, there were several loud whooshes and five armoured figures with jetpacks appeared in front of the XXS Tomcat.

"What the..?" Scrooge said.

It was the Dolls.

"You are going no further, Cannonballer!" Isabelle yelled.

The five Dolls shot forward and stared to attack the vehicle with their fists. They were causing large dents in the armour.

"I'll take care of them!" Gyro said.

He activated guns on the sides of the XXS Tomcat and took a few shots at the Dolls, but they were too fast for him to hit.

"You're such a bad aim, it's funny!" Brooke sneered at Gyro.

Suddenly, a blue flash shot towards the Dolls.

Sayuri turned to look and was suddenly struck in the middle by Blue Falcon as he and Dynomutt appeared on the scene.

Falcon yelled over to the XXS Tomcat.

"You get going, Cannonballers! We'll handle this problem.".

"Thanks!" Scrooge called as he descended to the ground.

"You made the biggest mistake of your life, mister!" Isabelle said as she flew over to Blue Falcon.

Nastassja, Vivien and Sayuri joined her as they went forward to attack the hero.

They all rushed him at once, but he was able to push them off.

Brooke went forward to help, but Dynomutt came up behind her and wrapped his extended limbs around her.

"Oh no you don't!" he said.

The other Dolls kept attacking Falcon, but he fought them off each time.

Isabelle went to punch him in the stomach but he dodged and drove his fist into her side and threw her off.

Sayuri went to grab him but he grabbed her arms and swung her around and threw her right into Vivien and Nastassja.

After taking a lot of damage, Isabelle yelled "Let's get out of here!".

Brooke managed to get out of Dynomutt's grasp and followed her sisters as they flew off.

"Well, that'll teach them." Dynomutt said.

"I doubt they'll stop trying to attack our racers." Falcon said. "That's why we must continue fighting. Come on, we must keep our eye on the track.".

The hero and his sidekick flew off.

"Take these losers out, Jessie!" James yelled as Jessie fired blasts from the Direwolf's laser headlights at the Phantom.

"This'll cramp their style a little!" said Riku, who was now manning the Phantom's cannon.

He fired a blast that hit the Direwolf's headlights dead centre. There was a shower of sparks as the lasers were disabled.

"Blast it!" Jessie yelled. "They just wrecked our laser!".

The Phantom sped on, leaving the angered Rockets behind.

"Those little twerp will pay for that!" Domino said. "Stop a minute and I'll see if I can fix them.".

"Is that wise?" Meowth asked.

"Just do it!" Domino yelled.

Jessie begrudgingly stopped the Direwolf, and Domino got out with a toolkit.

The Stinger 2 was being hotly pursued by several police vehicles.

The rear machine guns of the black vehicle were firing at their pursuers, but they kept on coming.

"These guys are nothing if not persistent!" Tommy said. "We'd better think of something fast or we're toast!".

"Hang on, Tommy. I've got an idea!" Chili said.

They were approaching a fork in the road. Chili turned and went left.

"This takes us off the main road." Tommy said.

"I know." Chili replied. "Just wait and you'll see.".

The Stinger 2 drove down a winding, muddy road with the police still in pursuit.

They passed several electricity poles on the road.

"I'm going to use those poles in a minute." Chili said.

He put his foot down on the accelerator and got a little ahead of the police.

They reached a large, muddy area at the end of the road.

Chili stopped the car and backed up until the tyres were digging right into the mud.

He then gunned the engine, so a lot of mud was thrown up into the air.

The oncoming police cars were blinded as mud covered their windscreens.

"Well done!" Tommy said. "Now get us out of here!".

"Will do." Chili replied.

He quickly turned the Stinger 2 around so that they went past the skidding cop cars and went back up the road they had come down.

"(They're doubling back!)" the lead cop yelled. "(Get after them!)".

Some of the cop cars followed the Stinger 2 back up the road.

"Okay." Chili said. "Now to cause some bother for our friends!".

He rotated the machine guns to face forward and opened fire on the electric poles.

Some of them began to fall to the ground in a shower of sparks.

Chili hit the Stinger 2's nitrous and shot past them to avoid being hit.

Their pursuers all cursed and brought their cars to a halt to avoid hitting the fallen poles.

"Great!" Tommy said. "They won't be bothering us for a while.".

"True." Chili said.

Captain Harris and Proctor, in the Mercedes they had commandeered in Romania, were now chasing the Cobalt.

Harris was pushing the red car for all it was worth, but they were still having trouble keeping up with the Cobalt.

Harris finally managed to move up alongside the Cobalt.

He looked over to yell at John, who was driving.

"You're under arrest! Pull over now!" He yelled.

John flipped him the bird.

"You'll have to catch us first!" John said as he put his foot down.

Harris put his foot to the floor too, and the two cars tried to keep up with each other.

The supercharged Cobalt was much faster, and before long, it had completely overtaken the Mercedes and sped off down the road.

"Shit!" Harris yelled.

"Well, keep going, sir. I'm sure we can catch him.".

"Give me your walkie-talkie a minute, Proctor." Harris said.

Proctor handed Harris his walkie-talkie and Harris spoke into it.

"Harris to Sea Sparrow. Do you read me, Ramjet?".

A few miles up the road, a small helicopter was flying along. Roger Ramjet was piloting it.

"Ramjet here, Captain. I'm not too far ahead of you." He said.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Cannonballers. There's one going up the road. Hang on a minute..."

Harris broke off as he saw the Cobalt up ahead of them, but now moving right towards the Mercedes at high speed.

"Oh, these piss-ants want to play chicken, eh?" Harris said. "Well, then, chicken it is!".

Harris put his foot down on the accelerator and went right towards the Cobalt.

"Sir, I don't think this is wise!" Proctor said as colour drained from his face.

"Oh, shut up!" Harris yelled. "I know what I'm doing!".

The Cobalt showed no sign of slowing down. Harris had started sweating. The Cobalt was about to hit them.

In a panic, Harris quickly swerved off the road and into the bushes.

As he looked over his shoulder, the Cobalt disappeared.

"What?!" he said.

A few miles up the road, John, Buffy and the Shadow laughed to themselves.

"Well done, Shadow! You did it again!" John said.

"It was no problem!" The Shadow said. "Cops have the most clouded minds I ever saw!".

"Okay, John. Get us out of here." Buffy said.

John hit their turbo and they shot forward.

Right above them was the Sea Sparrow. Seeing the racers, Ramjet started to bring the chopper to the ground.

"Alright. Here we go!" he said. "You're all mine, racers!".

The Sea Sparrow was nearly on the ground. Seeing it, the Cobalt kept going.

"What now?" Buffy asked.

"We'll soon see if this whirly-bird is a chicken." John said.

The blue car sped on.

"They've got to stop!" Ramjet said to himself.

The Cobalt kept on coming and was about to hit the Sea Sparrow.

"To hell with this!" Ramjet said as he rose the chopper back into the air to avoid getting hit.

"HA! HA!" John laughed. "So long, buddy.".

The Cobalt accelerated into the distance.

The Phantom had escaped the Direwolf for the time being and was heading down the highway to Hong Kong fast.

Riku had taken over driving and Cid was sitting next to him. Sora and Kairi were in the back.

"This race has been intense so far." Riku said. "Hopefully, those Rocket goons will leave well enough alone now.".

"Here's hoping." Cid said as he rolled his window down and lit up a cigarette.

In the back, Sora and Kairi were having their own conversation.

"It's just incredible that that mask actually has powers." Kairi was saying. "We were all thinking it was just a confidence booster. Not that you would need one, Sora.".

"Oh come on, Kairi. I haven't exactly done anything major." Sora said.

"Yeah, right." she laughed. "What about our little adventure a few years ago? You were great then.".

"Well, I did it to help you, Kairi. You see..."

Suddenly, Riku braked the car hard.

"What the hell are THEY doing here?" he said in disbelief.

"What?" Sora and Kairi chorused.

Cid pointed in front. Sora's jaw dropped open as he saw, emerging from the ground in front of the Phantom, diminutive figures, all black with glowing eyes.

"Heartless." he said. "I don't believe it!".

"They aren't gonna stop us from wining this race!" Riku said as he pushed the car into gear and sped forward.

Some of the Heartless jumped into the air and landed on the roof of the Phantom.

Some others stayed in front of the approaching car and lurched towards it.

Riku opened the front radiator grille and fired a few missiles, knocking the Heartless out of the way, but as they drove on, the ones on the roof tried to break through the rear window.

"Oh, shit!" Kairi said.

One Heartless broke thee window on her side and tried to grab her. She bit it's fingers and it moved it's hand away.

"I'll take care of this.". Sora said. He reached under the seat and pulled out his Keyblade.

As one Heartless began to climb through the window, Sora slashed at it with his sword and dealt it a mighty blow.

The black creature fell off the car and onto the road.

There were still three Heartless on the roof, trying to break into the car.

Behind the Phantom, the Direwolf came along the road, with its' lasers now fixed.

Domino saw the Heartless on top of the Phantom, trying to break in.

"Looks like they've got some trouble." she said.

"So what? That's their problem, not ours." Jessie snorted.

"Well, I think we owe them for helping us back in Africa." James said.

"Shut up, James!" Jessie and Meowth chorused.

"All of you shut up!" Domino said. "I think we should help them, but only once. And as I'm the ranking agent here, that's my final decision.".

The other three Rockets shrugged. "If you say so." they all said.

Domino took careful aim at the Heartless and fired laser blasts at all three.

As soon as the minute monsters were hit, there was a bright flash as each one was destroyed.

Sora looked back and waved to the Direwolf as it came right up behind them.

"Thanks!" he yelled.

"Don't get used to it." Domino replied as the Direwolf overtook the Phantom.

"Okay, hold tight!" Riku said as he put his foot down to catch up with the Direwolf.

"Well, that was a fun little diversion, wasn't it?" Cid said with a little mirth.

"Yeah. Let's hope it doesn't happen again." Kairi said.

The Silver Streak was heading down a long, dark road. Juni was now at the wheel.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you driving, Juni." Alex said.

"Don't worry." Carmen said. "The two of us can handle multi-million dollar submarines and jets. A car is no trouble.".

"Yeah, what's the worst that can happen?" Juni asked.

There was the sound of a loud air horn as the Linerunner suddenly came up beside them and rammed into their side.

Juni wrestled the car back under control.

"That, I guess." Clover said, terrified.

The truck tried to drive them off the road, but Juni fought to stay on the road.

The truck overtook them and came to a halt in front of them.

Juni stopped the Silver Streak.

"I don't like this." he said.

"Hang on. I'm going to give this guy a piece of my mind." Sam said as she got out of the car.

"We're gonna help you." said Clover as she and Alex got out as well.

"Guys, wait!" Juni yelled, but it was too late.

As the three WOOHP spies approached the truck, the door was flung open, and the four Cenobites got out.

The girls' jaws dropped as they saw the freakish creatures. Pinhead was holding a chain with a razor sharp hook at the end. The female had a sharp sickle. The Chatterer and the Butterball were both holding swords with serrated blades.

"Well." Pinhead said. "It seems that we have some Cannonballers in our grasp.".

"We look forward to introducing you to our world." the Female said.

"Who, or what are you?" Sam asked.

"We are Cenobites." Pinhead said. "We offer the ultimate pleasure through the ultimate pain.".

Despite her nervousness, Alex giggled a little.

"S & M is SO yesterday.". She said.

Clover and Sam rolled their eyes.

"This is no time for jokes, Alex." Clover said. "These guys look nasty.".

"You have reached the end of your journey my dears." Pinhead said.

"We have such sights to show you." the Female said.

"You guys aren't going to stop us winning the race.". Sam said.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of WOOHP's Catfight Claws and slid them on her hands.

"You think you can fight us off?" Pinhead asked in amusement. "Then come, let us go to it!".

As Sam rushed Pinhead with her claws at the ready, he swung the chain at her, narrowly missing her.

Sam jumped into the air to avoid getting hit by the hook.

She came back to the ground and dug the claws into Pinhead's shoulder, making him drop the chain.

The three other Cenobites came forward, their weapons at the ready.

Alex and Clover had went back to the Silver Streak and took a pair of long staffs from the back of the car.

Both rushed forward to help Sam.

"Do you think we should help too?" Juni asked Carmen.

"Yeah, let's." Carmen said as she strapped her rocket-powered Buddy pack on her back. Juni did the same and both got out of the car.

As they did, the other door of the truck opened and from it descended Leatherface and Michael Myers. Leatherface saw the two young spies and revved up his chainsaw.

Carmen and Juni looked nervous.

"Oh, shitake mushrooms!" Carmen said.

"I think we should go the other way." Juni said, nodding into the thick brush at the side of the road.

"Yeah, right." Carmen said as she and Juni ran off into the forest.

Raising his chainsaw over his head, Leatherface ran after them. Drawing his dagger, Michael Myers moved slowly after them.

The Chatterer and the Butterball both swung their swords at Alex, but she jumped and flipped to avoid them.

As she landed on the ground, she dug her staff into the ground and swung around on it, delivering well-placed kicks to the midsections of the two Cenobites, knocking them to the ground.

As they fell, they dropped their swords.

Alex picked them up and threw them away.

"Didn't your moms tell you not to play with sharp objects?" she asked.

Clover was fighting with the Female, who kept swinging her sickle at her.

Clover managed to avoid getting hit, and hit the Female in the face with her staff.

"You'll pay for that!" the Female yelled.

"Bring it!" Clover yelled.

Sam was continuing to fight with Pinhead. She had already dealt him several slashes with her Catfight Claws.

"You cannot win." Pinhead said. "You may as well cease your resistance.",

"Not a chance." Sam yelled as he gave him a Kung Fu kick.

The Butterball and the Chatterer began to advance on Alex and she was moving back towards the truck.

As she glanced behind her at the truck, she saw the puzzle box sitting on the seat.

She thought for a second, and then yelled "I have an idea!".

She quickly reached into the truck's cab and grabbed the puzzle box.

"Okay, this looks easy. I was always good at puzzles." she said as she began to slide the pieces into place.

Seeing what Alex was doing, Pinhead yelled "Don't touch that!".

"Oh, but I will." Alex said.

As one piece of the puzzle locked, an orange light enveloped the Chatterer and he disappeared.

The Butterball lunged for Alex, but she slid the next piece into place and he disappeared as well.

Pinhead and the Female both screamed in frustration as Alex finished the puzzle and they disappeared as well.

Sam and Clover looked relieved.

"Well done, Alex!" Sam said.

"Hey, it was nothing. I saw a movie once where these monsters were summoned by a puzzle box, so I...Holy Cow! What about Carmen and Juni!".

"I think we'd better go and help them." Clover said as they headed off into the forest.

Leatherface found himself in a forest clearing. He looked around for the two Spy Kids.

Suddenly, his chainsaw spluttered and came to a halt. It had run out of fuel. In frustration, the huge masked man dropped the weapon.

As he did, Juni suddenly emerged from some bushes behind him. He was chewing several Electro-Shock gumballs.

"Hey, buddy!" he yelled.

As Leatherface turned around, Juni spat the electrified gum at him and it hit him in the head.

Leatherface jerked as he was shocked by the electricity. After a few seconds, he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Juni smiled.

"Look out!" Carmen yelled from her hiding place.

Juni leaped to the side to avoid getting stabbed by Michael Myers as he emerged from the thicket.

As Myers slashed out with his dagger, Carmen activated her buddy pack and flew forward, grabbing Myers and lifting him off the ground.

Myers didn't have time to react.

"Okay, masked man." she said. "I'll teach you not to pick on little kids.".

She raise herself high up into the sky, taking Myers with her.

The masked killer struggled, but Carmen held on hard.

As they got very high up, Carmen flew across to the left until they came to a huge lake.

"Bath time, pal!" Carmen said as she let go of Myers and he plummeted to the ground.

He landed with a loud splash in the water.

Carmen smiled as she flew back to the forest.

Juni headed back to the Silver Streak and ran into the three WOOHP spies as they headed into the forest.

"Juni!" Clover said. "Are you okay?".

"Yeah, I'm fine. The same can't be said for those creeps who attacked us." Juni said.

"Okay." Sam said. "Where's your sister?".

Carmen appeared above them and came in to land in front of them.

"Anyone miss me?" she asked.

"Okay, we were lucky this time, but we've gotta keep our wits about us now." Alex said. "That was a very close call.".

"Yeah, but come on now. We have a race to run.". Carmen said.

The spies rushed back to their car and drove off at high speed.

As they sped down the road, Benedict and Van Pelt saw the Tiberius in front of them.

"At last!" Van Pelt said. "I'd love to see Foyt's face when we bag a Cannonballer.".

"I'll keep driving. You get the shotgun and give them both barrels!" Benedict said.

"Will do." Van Pelt said as he reached under the seat and pulled out a large shotgun.

Secret looked in the Tiberius' mirror and noticed Van Pelt taking aim at them with the shotgun.

"I don't think so." he said to himself.

He pressed a button and a large shield raised out of the back of the car, protecting the rear.

Van Pelt fired a blast from the shotgun, but the shield stopped the shells hitting the car.

Van Pelt kept firing, and the shield started to take damage.

"Just a few more shots, and that shield will be dented." Van Pelt said.

"Keep it up!" Benedict yelled. "They won't lose me!".

Morocco smiled and said "Don't worry, Secret. I'll take care of these guys.".

Morocco pressed a button and dropped a metal ball onto the road from the bottom of the car.

Benedict had not noticed the ball and kept on driving. Van Pelt had run out of shells and was trying to reload the gun. As he finally reloaded, he took aim with the shotgun again.

As the front tyre of the jeep hit the metal ball, the vehicle went up into the air briefly. As Van Pelt was knocked around by the impact, his shotgun discharged into the steering column of the jeep.

"SHIT!" Benedict yelled as he tried and failed to regain control. "You blew the steering out! Hold tight!".

Thee jeep went right off to the side of the road and crashed into a tree.

Benedict and Van Pelt were uninjured but the jeep was wrecked.

"Blast it!" Van Pelt yelled as the Tiberius drove on.

Los Angeles....

"Awright, people!" Ali G said to the crowd. "The band are now going to take things down a bit. Here now for your listening pleasure are Christina Aguilera and Burt Bacharach with The Look of Love!".

The crowd cheered as Christina and Burt took the stage.

"It's a real pleasure working with you Mr. Bacharach." Christina whispered.

"Yeah, the same here." Bacharach said. "Let's do this.".

Burt took his place at the piano, and Christina went to the microphone.

**The look of love  
Is in your eyes  
The look your smile can't disguise  
The look of love  
Is saying so much more  
Than just words could ever say  
And what my heart has heard  
Well it takes my breath away  
  
I can hardly wait to hold you  
Feel my arms around you  
How long I have waited  
Waited just to love you  
Now that I have found you**

Hong Kong....

The Phantom had stopped to gas up at a station.

They were listening to the song on the radio.

"Hey, guys, turn that up a minute." Kairi said. "I love that song.".

"Yeah." said Cid. "Shera does too. I think I'll give her a call while we're here.".

Cid went over to a phone as Sora and Kairi continued to listen to the song.

**You've got the look of love  
It's on your face  
A look that time can't erase  
Be mine tonight  
Let this be just the start  
Of so many nights like this  
Let's take a lover's vow  
And then seal it with a kiss  
  
I can hardly wait to hold you  
Feel my arms around you  
How long I have waited  
Waited just to love you  
Now that I have found you  
Don't ever go  
  
I can hardly wait to hold you  
Feel my arms around you  
How long I have waited  
Waited just to love you  
Now that I have found you  
Don't ever go  
Don't ever go  
I love you so**

The Look of Love by Dusty Springfield.

"That was a lovely song. Don't you think, Sora." Kairi said, walking a little bit away from the Phantom.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Sora said, following her. He looked a little unsure.

"By the way, I saw that drawing you did in the cave back on the island." Kairi said as she moved closer to Sora. "Were you thinking of sharing a paopu fruit with me?".

"Yes, I was." Sora said, a bit nervously.

"You know that they say two people's destinies are intertwined if they share a paopu fruit, right?" Kairi said. "You would want to do that with me?".

"Sure, I would, Kairi." Sora said. "You see, we've been friends for such a long time. We've done just about everything together. When you went missing during that thing with the Heartless, I was worried about what might happen to you.".

"I was worried about you too, Sora." Kairi said. "I was glad to see you made it.".

"I'm glad you're okay too, Kairi. You see...".

"Yes, go on." Kairi said.

"Kairi, I....".

"HEY, GUYS!" Riku yelled over to them.

Sora and Kairi both looked annoyed, but turned to face Sora.

"We're all filled up." Riku said. "Now, come on, let's go!"

Cid headed back over to the Phantom and got in with Riku.

Sora and Kairi shrugged and got in themselves. The black car drove off.

Weeks later....

"Alright, folks. Our r-r-r-racers are now in Japan. The majority of them are now passing through Tokyo." Max reported.

"We now go over live to Tokyo, to Kelsey Grammar, Amber Atkins and Megaman." Misty said.

"Hi there." Megaman said as he waved at the camera. "We're coming to you live from downtown Tokyo. There's a lot of excitement here!".

"Indeed there is." Kelsey Grammar said. "As you may know, Tokyo has a huge street-racing scene. Most of the city's racers have turned out to show their support for the Cannonballers.".

"The racers are mostly passing through the Japanese capital right now." Amber Atkins said. "We believe that the PCJ-600 is leading right now.".

"Thank you very much, guys." Kat said.

"Once again, we wish our racers Godspeed as they battle to reach the bridge to Australia.".

Tokyo....

Priss sped through the neon-lit streets of Tokyo, weaving her way through traffic.

At one point, a truck pulled out in front of her.

She launched a missile from her bike and destroyed the truck's trailer, clearing the road.

In the intact cab of the truck, the driver looked stunned as his trailer was destroyed.

Priss smiled to herself and accelerated onwards.

She looked up ahead and saw a barrier had been set up on the highway. Standing behind the barrier was a lone police officer.

It was Priss' friend and fellow Knight Saber Nene Romanova.

Priss grunted in annoyance and brought the PCJ-600 to a halt. She removed her helmet and smiled at Nene.

"Hi, Nene. How are you?". She asked.

Nene rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Damn it, Priss. You always put me in such an awkward position." she said. "You and your fellow racers could cause a lot of trouble in the city.".

"Hey, it's no big deal." Priss said. "You do realise that if you give me a ticket, it'll cost you." Priss said.

"Yeah, well since no-one's looking this time, I guess I can let you off, but don't you dare tell anyone on the force." Nene said.

She took down the barrier and cleared Priss' way.

"Oh, by the way, Sylia and Linna send you their best wishes. Good luck in the race." Nene said.

"Thanks. I'll do my best." Priss said as she put her helmet back on and drove off.

The Phoenix was being chased by Harris in the Mercedes.

"These guys aren't giving up." Michael said. "KITT, any word on the road up ahead?".

"Yes, Michael. There are roadworks. We may have to take a detour.".

"Hey, we can handle a little thing like that.". Michael said. He put his foot on the gas pedal and they shot onward.

"I am NOT going to lose these guys!" Harris yelled as he gunned the Mercedes. Proctor was getting increasingly nervous.

Up ahead, a large hole had been dug in the road. A large mound of earth was in front of the hole.

The workers looked around as they heard the two cars approaching. They panicked and ran out of the way.

"Okay, buddy." Michael said. "Let's go for it!"

Michael activated their nitrous and the Phoenix shot up the dirt mound and over the hole, completely clearing it.

Harris clenched his teeth and got ready to try the jump himself.

The Mercedes went up the mound and into mid-air.

Without nitrous, the red car simply crashed into the hole and hit the ground twenty feet down.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Harris yelled.

"Looks like we'll need another car, sir." Proctor said.

The Serpent was being chased by two police cars through the city.

"Aren't you going to do something to lose these guys, sir?" Baldrick asked.

"When the moment is right, Baldrick." Blackadder replied.

The cars moved up on either side of the Serpent.

Blackadder smiled and pressed the button for the venom gun.

The gun rotated and shot out its' acid at the car on the right. The tyres of the police car started to dissolve.

The cop had no choice but to bring his car to a halt.

Smiling, Blackadder rotated the gun to face the car on his other side and repeated the process.

As the second cop car came to a halt, Blackadder laughed and drove on.

In a garage in Tokyo, three Tokyo street racers were having a meeting.

"Okay, so that's the plan." Ichiro said. "We show the Cannonballers which way to go, and then close off the street so the police can't follow.".

"This has got to be one of your craziest ideas yet, Ichiro." Makoto said. "But its' worth a shot.".

"Yeah. I hope that American guy who came along will be of some help to us." Ricky grumbled.

"Did someone mention me?" Dice said as he entered the garage.

"Well, if it isn't LA's champion." Ichiro said, with a touch of sarcasm.

"You took your time getting here.".

"Hey, don't worry. I'll do my part to help the Cannonballers." Dice said. "I just hope your buddies can handle it.".

"Of course we can handle it, Yankee boy!" Makoto said.

"Alright, there's no time for arguing." Ichiro said. "Let's get going, and make sure the cops don't give the racers any trouble." Ichiro said.

"Right, Ichiro. You can trust us." Ricky said.

The four racers ran for their vehicles and took to the streets.

Meanwhile, the Bertone Stratos 0, driven by Max Damage had caught up with the Infernus. Marcus and Regis were in the car with him.

"Is this car all you say it is?" Marcus asked Max.

"You bet your ass it is!" Max said. "Let's give these racers a taste of it.".

Lara saw the silver car approaching in the rear view mirror.

"Looks like company." she said.

"Well let's see what he thinks he can do." Mai said.

Max pressed the button that activated the electric ray. The bolts of electricity arced from the front of the Stratos and hit the Infernus.

Max laughed loudly, but then stopped when he saw that no damage was being done.

"What the hell?" he said.

"Good thing we made the car shockproof." Chun-LI said.

Mirai, still in her Moldiver form, reached for the button to activate the minigun.

"If they want to be offensive, I believe we should be defensive." she said.

The Stratos moved up alongside the Infernus.

The three villains looked over at the girls in the Lamborghini.

Regis smiled at them.

"Hey ladies!" he said. "Where have you been all my life? Fancy a date?".

Lara gave Regis the finger and turned the minigun around to aim at the Stratos.

"Uh oh." Marcus said.

"Don't worry." Max said. "The glass is bulletproof.".

"What about the rest of the car?" Marcus asked.

Max looked nervous when he heard that. "I hadn't thought of that." he said.

The Infernus' minigun opened fire on the Stratos, perforating the right side of it with holes.

"Shit!" Max yelled. "Luthor's gonna kill me!"

"Get back behind them and use the laser!" Regis yelled.

Max dropped back behind the Infernus and fired the laser, cutting the minigun off the front of the Infernus.

"Shit!" Mai yelled. "We've lost the gun.".

"Don't worry." Lara said. "We'll be fine without it.".

"Hang on, girls." Mirai said. "I'll take care of these guys.".

Mirai opened her door and flew out of the vehicle.

She flew straight for the Stratos and drover her fist right into the front of the vehicle, crushing the front end completely.

"Oh, shit!" Max yelled. He brought the vehicle to a stop.

Mirai smiled and flew back to the Infernus.

The three villains got out of the wrecked Stratos.

"How are we going to explain this to Luthor?" Max moaned. "This car was one of his private vehicle collection!".

"Oh, quit whining." Marcus said. "We have to get new vehicles.".

A police motorcycle drove up to the three of them.

"Is everything alright here?" the motorcycle cop asked.

"Does it look like everything's okay?" Max said. Suddenly, Max got a bright idea.

"That's a nice bike." he said. With a quick movement he gave the cop a hard punch, knocking him out.

"What are you doing?" Regis asked as Max started to remove the unconscious cop's uniform.

"I'll go after the racers in disguise." Max said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Marcus asked.

"That's your problem." Max said. "Now get out of here!".

Marcus and Regis grumbled to themselves as they went off to call a tow truck for the Stratos.

Malice stopped at a gas station and Austin was filling the car up.

Across the street from them, the Dregs were sitting on their motorcycles.

"Hey, boss, look. It's Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Pitbull said.

"Well, shall we see if he's as tough as he makes out he is?" Ray said.

"Yeah, I think we should." Ripper said.

"Than let's go." Spider said as he revved up his cycle. The rest of the gang followed.

Austin had finished fuelling up Malice. He paid for the gas and got back inside.

ARE WE READY? Asked Death.

"Yeah, we're ready to go." Austin said.

The Dregs' motorcycles came up behind Malice. Ray got off his bike and came up to Austin's window.

"Lookie here, boys." He said. "Big, tough, WWE guy. I'll bet he's not so tough in real life.".

"Look, pal. Why don't you just take yourself off." Austin said. "I ain't got the time to deal with you.".

"Oh, really." Ray said. Ray took out a sharpened coin and scraped the side of Malice with it. The rest of the Dregs laughed.

Austin and Nemesis looked at each other, annoyed.

DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID advised Death.

"There ain't nothin' stupid in kickin' this guy's ass!" Austin said.

He and Nemesis got out of Malice.

The Dregs looked nervous when they saw the huge monster with Austin.

"Uh, look." Ray said nervously. "There was nothing personal..."

Austin kicked Ray in the stomach and then gave him a Stone Cold Stunner.

Ripper and Spider quickly leaped off their choppers and rushed Austin, but Nemesis picked them up and threw them over the top of Malice.

The two thugs hit the ground hard.

Pitbull and a couple of the other bikers got off their hogs but Austin and Nemesis started to fight them, knocking them to the ground.

COME ON! yelled Death. WE HAVE TO GO.

"Okay." Austin said.

"RRAAARR!" Nemesis roared as he got back in the vehicle. Austin got in too and they drove off.

The Dregs picked themselves up and got back on their hogs.

"Let's get them!" Ray yelled.

The Dregs revved up their bike and rode off after Malice.

Ripper moved his bike up alongside Malice, but Austin swerved the car to the right, knocking Ripper up onto the pavement.

Ripper's bike crashed right through a storefront window and Ripper fell off the bike.

"Pitbull, you go check on Ripper!" Ray yelled. "We'll take care of these assholes!".

Pitbull nodded and drove towards the store.

Ray and Spider now moved up on Malice.

"Let's see how they handle this!" Austin said.

He pressed a button and Malice shot out an oil slick

Ray and Spider's bikes skidded on it and they both went off the road.

Ray jumped off his bike before it hit a telephone pole, and Spider crashed into a fruit stand.

The other dregs stopped to check on their friends.

SO MUCH FOR THAT. said Death. SHALL WE GO?

"Yeah, we're going." Austin said as he put his foot down.

The Purple Haze had stopped outside of a drive through window of a restaurant named the Cat's Cafe.

"Neow!" A bubbly voice exclaimed, "How Shampoo help you?"

"Uh, four portions of ramen please." Yakko said.

"Aiya." The voice replied.

Soon the order was ready, and they drove around to the window, where they saw a young, purple haired woman, who looked a little bit sad.

"Here your order." Shampoo said, as she handed it over; not really paying attention, which was just as well; as Yakko and Wakko were reacting the way they usually did at a pretty girl.

"HELLOOOO NURSE!" Wakko and Yakko said in stereo.

Dr. Scratchensiff rolled his eyes.

"Boys." Dot thought wearily to herself. "Uh, miss?" Dot asked.

"Hmm? Sorry, that 'cause, uh" Shampoo said as she tried to think, but clearly her thoughts were elsewhere.

"Is there a problem?" Dot asked.

"Shampoo just thinking." Shampoo said.

"Boy trouble?" Dot asked, guessing.

"Huh?" Shampoo asked. "Um, why you care?"

"I don't really, but you're holding us up." Dot said bluntly, noticing a row of cars were behind them and honking their horns. She then noticed one of those was the Muscle Car.

"Shampoo trying to get Ran- uh, boy's attention, but he say he no interested. Shampoo try to make herself cute for him, bu-"

"Wait, cute?" Dot said, as she went to work hatching a plan. "Hey... I'll tell you what miss. You do something for me, and I'll give you lessons on being cute, because I specialize in cuteness."

"Aiya? You do that for Shampoo?" Shampoo said, perking up.

"Toon's honour." Dot promised.

"Have you got a plan, Dot?" Dr. Scratchensniff asked.

"You bet I do, Doc." Dot said. "Those Tiny Toons are about to have a spot of bother.

Five minutes later, the Muscle Car had pulled up to the speaker.

"How Shampoo help you?" Shampoo asked.

"Uh, yeah" Buster began reading from the menu, "can we get some ramen..."

"Aiya! Then?" Shampoo replied.

"Some noodles..." he continued.

"Aiya! Then?"

"Some stir fried chicken..."

"Aiya. Then?" Shampoo asked.

"And some fortune cookies." He finished

"Aiya. Then?" Shampoo asked.

"Uh, any of you guys want anything else?" Buster asked. They shook their heads.

"Uh, that's everything." Buster said.

"Aiya! Then?" Shampoo asked.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Buster asked

"Aiya! Then?"

"It's not funny." Buster said getting more peeved.

"Aiya! Then?"

"Look, I'll say this slowly. I... don't... want... anything... else."

"Ai... ya. The... n?" Shampoo asked, just as slowly.

Steam began to emit from Buster's ears.

"NOTHING! NADA! ZIP! ZERO!" he yelled. There was a brief pause, as Buster calmed himself.

"AIYA! THEN? AIYA! THEN? AIYA! THEN?" Shampoo asked.

Little known to Buster and others, while this highly stimulating debate was occurring, Wakko had finished tying a 50-ton weight to the tyres of the muscle car.

"All set." Wakko said as he climbed back in the car.

The Warners then quickly drove past the other toons' car, before stopping.

"You're hungry?" Yakko taunted, "eat this!"

He then pressed a button, and a boxing glove shot out of the back of the purple haze, smashing the headlights.

"Catch ya later losers!" Dot called, as they drove off.

"Oh, they're gonna pay for that!" Babs yelled. "Go get 'em, Buster!".

Buster put his foot down on the accelerator, but the car couldn't move because of the weight attached to them.

"Damn!" Plucky yelled as he looked up ahead of them and saw the Purple Haze activate its' pogo stick and jump over traffic on its' way out of town.

The Black Knight was being chased by several police cars. In one car were AD Police officers Leon MacNichol and Daley Wong.

"This must be one of the Cannonballers we were warned about, Leon." Daley said. "They're tearing up the street.".

"Well they're not going to lose us that easily, Daley, I assure you." Leon replied.

As he accelerated their squad car, T-Bone took a good look at the road ahead of the Black Knight.

"The road's clear for about a mile. I believe we have an opportunity to give these cops the slip." He said.

"Well then do it." Raye said. "We can't let ourselves get caught.".

"Okay." T-Bone said. "Razor, activate the afterburner.".

"Roger." Razor said as he pulled a lever to his left.

"This is gonna rock!" Lita said. "You know, Razor, you remind me of my ex-boyfriend. He could keep a cool head in situations like this as well.".

"Lita, EVERY guy reminds you of your ex-boyfriend." Raye said as she rolled her eyes.

On the rear of the Black Knight, a panel slid up, revealing the afterburner.

With a loud roar, it activated and shot the vehicle forward at great speed.

Leon and Daley watched in surprise as their quarry disappeared from their sight.

"So much for that." Daley said.

"I don't care." Leon said. "I'm going to catch a Cannonballer no matter what it takes.".

"Unless Priss happens to be one." Daley said. "In which case I guess you'll let her off with a chiding.".

Up ahead, the Black Knight had slowed down and T-Bone looked around himself to see which way to go.

He looked to his right and saw Ricky and Makoto waving to him, indicating that he come to them.

He steered the Black Knight over to the two street racers.

"Follow me, fellas. I'll show a safe way out of the city." Makoto said as he got into his car.

"Thanks very much." Lita called to Makoto.

The Black Knight roared off after Makoto's car. As they went, Ricky got into his car and blocked the entrance to the street.

Leon and Daley's squad car approached the blocked entrance. Leon stopped the car and he and Daley got out.

"Hey, buddy. Did you see a big, black off-roader come this way?" asked Leon.

Ricky shrugged. "Can't say I did, officer.".

"Why are you blocking the road?" Daley asked suspiciously.

"Hey, it's not my fault." Ricky said. "My battery died on me. I tried calling a tow truck on my cellphone but they're busy.".

Leon narrowed his eyes. "Sure, I'll bet it died on you.".

Leon flashed his badge at Ricky. "I'm with the AD Police, now move that rice rocket out of the way or we'll bust you for obstruction of justice.".

While they had been talking, the Dragon had approached down another road, avoiding the other police cars.

Seeing Leon and Daley talking to Ricky, Miss Piggy smiled.

"I think we should delay our cop friends a minute, don't you think, Kermie?" Piggy asked.

"Yeah, do it, Piggy." Kermit said.

Miss Piggy pressed a button and a jet of oil was shot out of the front of the Dragon.

The oil completely drenched Leon and Daley's squad car.

"What...?" Daley yelled as he saw what happened.

"This race is about to get HOT!" Piggy said as she pressed another button and activated the Dragon's flamethrower.

Leon and Daley dived for cover as their car was set on fire. Within a few seconds, the car exploded.

The Dragon drove on past them.

Leon and Daley looked at the charred remains of their car. They then hear the sirens of the other cop cars as they approached.

Getting to their feet, they waved down one of the black and whites. The car stopped and they climbed in.

"Get after that car!" Leon said, pointing at the disappearing Dragon.

The police drove off in pursuit of the Muppets.

Ricky smiled to himself and picked up his CB.

"Makoto, the cops are going after another Cannonballer. How are things with you?".

Makoto's voice replied. "Fine. Let Dice and Ichiro take care of the other racer there. I'm going to show these guys the safe route to their bridge.".

"Ten four." Ricky said.

Miss Piggy turned a hard right into another street, with the cop cars not far behind.

"This is getting serious!" Rizzo said. "Did you have to blow up that cop car?".

"It was fun!" Miss Piggy replied.

"You realize that if they catch us, they'll add willful destruction of police property to our charges?" Rizzo whined.

"Oh don't be so negative, Rizz." Gonzo said. "They won't catch us!".

"I'm not so sure about that!" Fozzie said as he turned and looked behind them. The police cars were rapidly gaining.

"Hang on! We'll lose them!" Piggy yelled as she put her foot down on the accelerator.

"Don't lose them!" Leon yelled.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" the driver protested. "This isn't a Ferrari you know!".

As the Dragon turned into another street, a Dodge Viper and a Mitsubishi Spyder pulled out from their parking places and followed the Dragon.

Both cars were not going very fast, but were taking up the road.

Kermit and Piggy looked behind at the two cars. Driving them were Ichiro and Dice.

"Go on, get out of here!" Dice said into his CB. "We'll hold up the cops for you!".

Kermit smiled and spoke into their CB.

"Thanks a lot, whoever you guys are." Kermit replied.

Piggy activated the Dragon's turbo and they shot off down the street at high speed.

The cop cars turned the corner and saw the road blocked by Dice's Viper and Ichiro's Spyder, both going about 50 mph.

"Oh, come on!" Leon yelled.

The lead car driver honked his horn at the two vehicles, but they did not speed up.

"It's a real disgrace how some people drive these days, isn't it, Dice?" Ichiro said, smiling at Dice.

"It sure is, pal." Dice replied, also smiling.

Marcus and Regis had managed to call a tow truck, and it had taken the wrecked Stratos to a garage in the centre of Tokyo.

The garage's owner was looking over the car. Regis was with him, while Marcus was talking on the phone.

"Hey!" Regis said to the owner. "You're that guy Joe Dirt, aren't you?".

"That's right." Joe said, smiling. "So I must still be famous in the States.".

"How'd you end up owning a garage in Tokyo?".

"Well I felt I needed a change of scene, and I know quite a bit about cars." Joe said. "But tell me, what the hell happened to this car? It looks like it was chewed up and spat out.".

"It's kinda hard to explain." Regis said.

"Did Godzilla get hold of it?" Joe asked jokingly.

Regis laughed a bit, but stopped when he saw Marcus heading over, looking pissed off.

"What's up?" Regis asked.

"What's up is Mr. Luthor and his partners are not happy with the state of affairs. And Luthor sure as hell ain't happy his car got trashed." Marcus said. "He said that if we mess up again, he'll quote unquote cut off the protruding parts of our anatomy with a blunt knife.".

Regis gulped a little.

Marcus addressed Joe. "So, can it be fixed?".

"Yeah, but it'll take time to get parts for such a rare car. And repairing t will take a long time too.". Joe said.

"Well, time is something we ain't got!" Marcus snapped. "We're in a hurry.".

"Hey, are you guys running the Cannonball? It's not being shown on TV over here yet, but it's big news." Joe said.

Seeing something to their advantage, Regis said "Yeah, we're in the Cannonball.".

"Well, hey, you can use my car." Joe said, pointing over to an orange and black 1967 Plymouth Roadrunner.

"Whoa!" Marcus said. "That's a Hemi, isn't it?".

"Sure is." Joe said. "And some of the local street racers put a tank of nitrous in her. I'd be real proud if someone could win the Cannonball in my car.".

Marcus and Regis smiled. "Okay, so you'll let us use your car while you fix up ours?". Regis asked.

"That's right." Joe said. "Just make sure I get my car back after the race.".

"Deal." Marcus said as he shook Joe's hand.

El Diablo had stopped at a noodle stand so Strong Bad and his friends could get some food.

After they had bought some, the red car had sped off down the road.

Strong Bad was still driving, as The Cheat put some soy sauce onto the noodles he was eating.

With one hand on the steering wheel, Strong Bad was drinking a soda with his free hand.

"This race has been fun so far." Homestar said. "But Strong Bad, when are you going to let me drive?".

"Look, Homestar, quit bothering me. I never wanted you on this race anyway!" Strong Bad snapped, putting his soda into the cup holder.

"Now come on, Strong Bad, don't be mean." Marzipan said. "It's a bit selfish of you acting like this.".

"Look I'm gonna have to split the prize money with you if we win. Aren't you happy enough with that?" Strong Bad asked.

While they were talking, The Cheat set the soy sauce bottle on top of the dashboard.

As the car went over a bump in the road, the bottle fell over, spilling into Strong Bad's soda.

The Cheat looked nervous. When Strong Bad had drunken some soy sauce before, it made him act very strangely. Not his usual ketchup on eggs strange, it was trying to fly a concession stand to the moon strange.

Before The Cheat could squeak out a warning, Strong Bad had taken a sip from the soda. At first.. he appeared normal. Then, a little twitch developed in one eye, and then...

"LEEKO! LEEKO! LEEEEEKO! I'M A SQUEAKY GUY! SPIDER TURNIP BABY ENVELOPES! I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR! EVERYBODY COME ON FHQWHGADS!" Strong Bad blurted out, as he began to spin the car in a series of circles.

"Oh no, gettin' dizzy!" Homestar yelped.

"I know just what to do." Marzipan leaned over, and appeared to smack Strong Bad upside the head (appeared to, her having no arms and all).

Strong Bad was dazed, still murmuring about Sibbie and Teen Girl Squad vacationing with Senor Cardgage, or something like that.

"The Cheat," Marzipan asked, "could you bring Strong Bad in the backseat, please?"

The Cheat asked a question.

"Oh, Homestar will drive." Marzipan said.

"I will? Sweet." Homestar replied, cheerfully as ever.

Homestar got behind the wheel and brought the car under control. He steered it back onto the road and drove off at high speed. Again, amazing seeing that he appeared to have no arms.

"Great, Homestar. Now get us to the bridge.". Marzipan said.

"No sweat." Homestar said as they drove on.

The Maelstrom roared down the street, outdistancing the police cars, which were chasing it.

"We're nearly at the Banzai Institute, Buckaroo." Said New Jersey. "We can hide there from the cops.".

"No problem." Said Buckaroo as he poured on the speed.

As they lost sight of the cops, they approached the Tokyo branch of the Banzai Institute.

They were heading right for one of the walls surrounding the huge building.

"Now for a little trick the cops don't know about." Buckaroo said, smiling.

He took out a remote control and pressed a red button.

A hidden entrance in the wall opened up and allowed them in. As they drove into the grounds of the institute, the hidden door closed behind them.

"Bet they'll never know what happened to us." Perfect Tommy said.

A group of Blue Blaze Irregulars, Buckaroo's private army, ran over with tools.

"Need a fix-up, Dr. Banzai?" one asked.

"Just a refuel. And hurry up. We have to get to the bridge. Most of the other racers are there.".

At the Cannonball bridge, the Black Knight began to drive across. The SWAT Kats and the two Sailor Senshi waved to Makoto.

"Thanks for showing us the way, Makoto." Lita called.

"No problem!" Makoto replied. "Good luck in the race!".

The Phantom was driving along the bridge as well.

Sora was now wearing his mask.

"Only one continent to go now, and then back to the US! I am confident that we will be triumphant!" he said.

"Here's hoping!" Cid said. "Keep pushing, Captain!".

"Well, folks, it's official!" Misty said. "Our racers are now crossing the bridge to Australia. The land down under beckons.".

"I'll bet Steve Irwin and Crocodile Dundee will put on a good show for their countrymen!" Lazlow said.

"It's now time for us to sign off for the night, race fans!" Kat said. "But before we go, here are Tom Jones and Sir Elton John with Life In The Fast Lane!".

**He was a hard-headed man  
He was brutally handsome, and she was terminally pretty  
She held him up, and he held her for ransom in the heart  
of the cold, cold city  
He had a nasty reputation as a cruel dude  
They said he was ruthless, they said he was crude  
They had one thing in common, they were  
good in bed  
She'd say, "Faster, faster. **

**The lights are turnin' red."  
**

**Life in the fast lane  
Surely make you lose your mind, mm  
Are you with me so far?  
  
Eager for action and hot for the game  
The coming attraction, the drop of a name  
They knew all the right people, they took  
all the right pills  
They threw outrageous parties, they paid heavily bills.  
There were lines on the mirror, lines on her face  
She pretended not to notice, she was caught up  
in the race  
Out every evening, until it was light  
He was too tired to make it, she was too tired  
to fight about it  
  
Life in the fast lane  
Surely make you lose your mind  
Life in the fast lane, everything all the time  
Life in the fast lane, uh huh **

**Blowin' and burnin', blinded by thirst  
They didn't see the stop sign,  
took a turn for the worst.  
She said, "Listen, baby. You can hear **

**the engine ring. We've been up and **

**down this highway; haven't seen a goddamn thing."  
He said, "Call the doctor. I think I'm gonna crash."  
"The doctor say he's comin', but you gotta pay him cash."  
They went rushin' down that freeway, messed around  
and got lost  
They didn't know they were just dyin' to get off  
And it was life in the fast lane  
Life in the fast lane**

**Life In the Fast Lane**

**Life In the Fast Lane**

Life In The Fast Lane by The Eagles.

As El Diablo drove across the bridge, the now considerably calmed-down Strong Bad sat grumpily in the back seat.

"Saved by Marzipan and Homestar!" he grumbled. "Now I'll have to abdicate my title of Most Awesome Guy in The World!".

"Always modest, eh Strong Bad?" Marzipan said.

"Aw, shut up!" Strong Bad grumbled.

TO BE CONTINUED.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Whew! Another long one! Hope it didn't bore you. Watch out for the next chapter. Please R & R.


	10. The Land Down Under

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE

By The Turbo Man

CHAPTER TEN: THE LAND DOWN UNDER.

DISCLAIMER: The usual. Thanks again to my brother Luke for his help.

On the deck of the Sea Phantom, the Red Hot Chili Peppers were both talking to Shrek.

"So you say the Shockwave was the fourth to enter Australia." Flea said.

"Aye. And not far behind is the Van Go." Shrek replied.

"What about the Stinger 2?" Chad Smith asked. "John and I bet $100,000 on them.".

"That's right." nodded guitarist John Frusciante.

"ONLY $100,000?" Anthony Kiedis asked incredulously.

"Well we don't want to bankrupt ourselves." John said. "It may be okay for U2 to bet half their studio budget on a car, but we need money for the next album.".

"Well, to answer your question, the Stinger 2 is lagging behind a little." Donkey said. "It's trying to catch up with the Infernus.".

"Where's the Esperanto?" asked Anthony.

"They're fourth in line right now." Jack said.

"Listen, Jack". Chad said. "Can I change our bet to another racer?".

"Sorry, Chad. All bets were locked in when you made 'em." said Jack. "But at a time like this, Ol' Jack always says, things could be worse. You never know what may happen between now and the time the racers reach the States again.".

"Alright, people." Misty said. "Our racers are now in Australia. Just one continent away from victory!".

"It won't be long until the prize money is delivered here to us.". Lazlow said. "Mr. Yates has taken great measures to ensure the safety of the prize.".

"And n-n-n-n-ow, we take you live to Australia with o-o-o-our correspondents, Michael Moore, WWE's Josh Mathews and Entertainment Tonight's John Tesh!" Max said as the three reporters appeared on their monitor.

"What's popping everyone?" Josh began, "So far the action has been off the hook carnage, and it looks like it's gonna be neck and neck with the competitors, and as the temperature rises and the heat truly is on." Said Josh.

"The Behemoth Base was in the lead when we checked in, however it has yet to be seen if they will remain in the front." John added. "These Cannonballers will have to muster every remaining ounce of brain power to work out how to stay ahead.".

"Are you kidding?" Michael suddenly piped up, "Those morons can barely even read, let alone win a race, all thanks to America's 'great' educational system, which our presid-"

"Uh Mike, this is neither the time nor the place." John quickly cut off, sensing the Oscar winning Liberal was going to go on a rant.

"It is exactly the time and the place, John! This race is just an example of the dumbing down of our society, in which we waste our time and our resources in a throwaway race! I only agreed to appear here to unveil the truth.".

Michael started to shout and wave his fist. "DON'T BUY CORPORATE AMERICA'S LIES! Y-"

The camera quickly cut back to Misty et al.

"Well, thanks for that report guys." Kat said nervously. "And now it's over to Sir Elton John on stage, who's going to give us a little number called Two-Lane Highway!".

**Soon it will be time to go**

**I don't want to leave I guess you know**

**maybe something new will come up**

**and I can come home**

**for just a few more days**

**Get off this**

**Two-lane highway**

**Goin' my way**

**Movin' fast**

**Two-lane highway**

**is takin' me home**

**home at last**

**You don't want me sleeping in**

**you turn around I'm back again**

**I guess this time I'm really gone**

**but it don't seem right**

**I've been up all night**

**On this**

**Two-lane highway**

**Goin' my way**

**Movin' fast**

**Two-lane highway**

**is takin' me home**

**home at last**

**Two-lane highway**

**Goin' my way**

**Movin' fast**

**Two-lane highway**

**is takin' me home**

**home at last**

**Two-lane highway**

**Goin' my way**

**Movin' fast**

**Two-lane highway**

**is takin' me home**

**home at last**

Two-Lane Highway by Pure Prairie League

Mr. X had finished looking in the back of the Securicar, which was parked at the LAX airport car park.

Satisfied, he closed and locked the doors of the van.

"Right." he said to himself. "In a couple of weeks, I'll come back and pick the money up.".

He went back over to the Sabre Turbo and got in it.

As the brown and white Cutlass drove off, Jennifer and Elizabeth watched from their PT Cruiser, which was nearby.

"So, the money's in there." Jennifer said.

"Why don't we move now?" Elizabeth asked.

"We don't want the racers to get suspicious." Jennifer replied. "Before Needham comes back for the money, we crack the safe. Then when Needham gets here, we grab him. Then, we strike at the Sea Phantom to get Mr. Yates. And finally, we head to Rancho Splendido with them and the money.".

"Good." Elizabeth said. "Let's hope the rest of our sisters can give the Cannonballers a spot of bother.".

Australia....

The Infernus and the Serpent were running neck and neck.

Blackadder managed to get a slight lead on Lara's team and sped along the dirt road.

"So much for the ladies." Blackadder sneered. "They don't have the stamina or the abilities for a race like this.".

Their radar started to beep. "Sir, I'm picking something up ahead of us.". Baldrick said.

"What now?" Blackadder said wearily.

He looked up ahead and his mouth dropped open. In front of them were several gigantic robots. In each of their heads was a cockpit in which the Dolls sat.

"Stop Cannonballers!" Isabelle said. "You can go no further!".

"Bugger!" Blackadder said.

The Infernus had caught up a bit.

"Machinegal Dolls!" Mirai said as she recognised her old enemies. "Figures they would have had something to do with the sabotage attempts!".

"You want to teach them a lesson?" Chun-Li said as she opened the door for Mirai. "Be my guest.".

"Right!" Mirai said as she flew out of the car and into the air.

In her robot, Brooke saw Mirai take to the sky.

"I don't believe it!" she yelled. "It's Moldiver!".

"Just give it all you've got, girls!" Nastassja said. "We can't let them pass!".

The Dolls raised the arms of their robots and activated the guns in them, blasting bullets at high velocities at the cars.

"Oh no you don't!" Mirai said as she flew forwards. The bullets bounced off her impenetrable armour, and she flew right into the mid-section of Vivian's robot, knocking it to the ground.

"I think we can handle these things as well, Baldrick." Blackadder said as he activated the missile launcher on the Serpent. Two missiles were shot from its' headlights and took out the legs of one of the robots.

"That the best you can do?" Sayuri sneered. Before her robot fell, she activated a jet thruster on the back, launching it into the air. The other robots also lifted off the ground.

"That won't help." Blackadder said, as he pressed a button on his dashboard. It said MANUAL GUIDANCE.

"Now all I have to do is direct the missiles myself." he said.

Mirai delivered blow after blow to the robots, making them dent, but they were still tough.

"I think she needs a bit of help, girls." Mai said. "I'm using the laser.".

A laser cannon extended out from between the headlights of the Infernus.

Taking careful aim, Mai fired a few bolts into the chest of Isabelle's robot, causing the circuitry inside to spark.

Blackadder launched a few more missiles and guided them into the robots' chests.

Within a few minutes, the robots were on fire and starting to collapse.

"Shit!" Isabelle yelled. "Let's get out of here!".

"Roger!" the other Dolls replied.

They all ejected from the cockpits of their robots and flew off with their jetpacks.

"Yeah!" Mirai yelled as her enemies retreated. "Never fool with a Cannonballer!".

"Okay, Mirai!" Lara called to her. "We have a race to run. Let's go!".

Mirai flew back down to the Infernus.

As she got back in, the Serpent drove off.

"Hopefully, it should be plain sailing from now on.". Blackadder said.

USA....

In their office, Luthor, the Skull and Ansem received the report of the Dolls' failure.

"Those idiots!" The Skull yelled. "In my day, failure was punishable by death!".

"That may be going a bit too far in this case.". Ansem said. "Think of it this way. Each time they attack the racers, it delays them even more.".

"Well, I assure you gentlemen, this time it's certainly no more Mr. Nice Guy. I've sent several battalions of BATs into the field." Luthor said. "If this doesn't give the Cannonballers a run for their money, nothing will!".

"Yes, I thought you might." The Skull said. "I've sent Sektor, Cyrax and Smoke as well, with some of my troops. And on the off chance that they should fail, we've got a big surprise planned for the racers when they reach Sydney.".

"A big surprise?" Ansem asked.

"You'd better believe it." The Skull smirked.

Australia....

In the skies above the continent, a fighter plane was flying. To the rear of the plane was a gun turret, in which Alice J. Foyt was seated.

The plane was being piloted by a BAT.

"This time, I'll really stick it to those annoying racers!" she said to herself.

Not far away, in a small town, Harris and Proctor stood and admired their new vehicle. It was a huge, black police tank.

"This Proctor is our urban assault vehicle: the Gauntlet. We'll kick some serious ass with this baby!". Harris said.

"She looks great, sir. But can you handle her?" Proctor asked, remembering what had happened with the Hunter back in Latin America.

"Of course I can, you idiot! Now let's go." Harris and Proctor got into the Gauntlet and drove off.

The Phantom was being chased by a police car down the road. Cid hit their nitrous and shot ahead, heading for a fork in the road.

"Here's something they won't expect." he said as he drove up a road leading uphill. The police had not yet caught up with them.

They drove along the road until it began to slope down, leading to the bank of a lake.

Cid brought the Phantom to a halt at the edge of the lake.

"So what happens now?" Riku asked.

"Something tells me that cop won't have the patience to slow down." Cid said, laughing.

Sure enough, the racers heard the sound of the police car's engine as the car drove uphill at a high speed.

As the cop car got over the crest of the hill, the driver saw the lake but couldn't stop in time.

"SHIT!" he yelled as the speeding car left the ground and sailed into the air.

"Hope you've got swimming trunks!" Sora yelled as the car flew over their heads and landed in the water.

As the cop car sank in the water, the two cops had managed to get out and swim for shore.

"Adios amigos!" Kairi said as Cid started the car up again and reversed away from the lake.

The Titan was driving along the road. Dick Dastardly was complaining about having to make fuel stops.

"Oh give it a rest already, Dick!" Fearless Leader said. "It's not like we can't still win.".

"Maybe." Dick replied.

"Hey, what's this?" Shredder asked. He pointed out of his window.

Baron Harkonnen and Wild Dog went over and looked out the window to see the Direwolf running parallel with the Titan.

James, who was driving, waved his hand for the huge vehicle to stop. "We want to talk to you a minute!" he yelled.

"Those pathetic Rockets want to talk to us.". Wild Dog said.

"Ah!" Dastardly said. "Maybe they decided they want to join us after all.".

He brought the Titan to a halt.

"Are you crazy?!" Professor Nimnul yelled. "It could be a trick!".

"Those fools haven't got the foresight to try and pull a trick on us!" Dastardly replied.

The Titan stopped and so did the Direwolf. As Dastardly and Fearless Leader got out of their vehicle, Jessie and James got out of the Direwolf and approached them.

"Mr. Dastardly, sir." Jessie said. "We hope this isn't an inappropriate time, but we would just like to apologise for those remarks we made to you back in the Cannonball Dome.".

"Yes, we were totally out of line, because your organisation looks like a top-notch group of villains." James said.

Dastardly and Fearless Leader smiled.

"We are so glad you think so." Fearless Leader said. "It's not very often that a group of villains of our calibre joins together.".

"And we can tell why." James said. "Obviously you have to be one of the most underhanded and devious villains to join your group, correct?".

"That's right." Dastardly said. "And that's why I offered you guys the chance to join. You are certainly ultra-devious.".

"Oh no. We have a long way to go before we match up to your record of wrongdoing, Mr. Dastardly." Jessie said.

Dastardly blushed a little. "Why thank you." he said.

While Jessie and James kept Dastardly and Fearless Leader talking, Meowth and Domino sneaked round to the side of the Titan.

Meowth unsheaved his claws and started to slash at the tyres of the huge vehicle.

Domino pulled a sharp knife out of her boot and began to do the same.

When their job was finished, they got back into the Direwolf.

"Your inventiveness during the Wacky Races was absolutely stunning." Jessie was saying to Dastardly. "That time you came in first, I was raging when they disqualified you.".

"Well, c'est la vie, you know." Dastardly said.

James gave a glance behind him to see Domino give a thumbs-up.

"Well, we have to go now." James said. "But if you still want us in your organisation, we'll consider it.".

"Our door is always open." Fearless Leader said.

The two Rockets got back in the Direwolf and they drove off.

As they went, Jessie stuck her hand out the window and flipped the bird.

"So long, suckers!" she yelled.

Dastardly and Fearless Leader looked confused. Then Dastardly looked to the side and gasped as he saw the flat tyres.

"I don't believe it! Of all the devious, underhanded....!".

Fearless Leader saw their flats as well.

"You idiot!" he yelled as he slapped the back of Dastardly's head.

The rest of the villains had noticed this.

"I think we should elect a new leader for this society." the Brain said.

"Maybe later." Fulgore said. "But right now, I guess we should get the spare tyres out.".

The Firebolt was driving down the road.

"Still no sign of Sonic." Mario said. "He's hiding to avoid paying me that $100 for beating him in the Arctic.".

"Never mind, Sonic. We've got to hold on to the lead right now." Samus said. "Is it that big a deal?".

"It's Nintendo Vs. Sega, you bet it's a big deal!" Fox replied.

The car was bumped from behind. Mario turned around to see the Buckshot behind them. It moved up alongside him.

"Who cares about Nintendo Vs. Sega?" Crash yelled. "Playstation rules now! Losers!".

He drove the Buckshot on at high speed.

"Hey, Crash! I worked for Nintendo you know!" Conker said.

"Sorry, buddy, no offence intended!" Crash replied as he pressed their nitrous booster and drove on.

"That insolent little snot!" Mario yelled. "I'll show him who's on top in the game world!".

He activated the Firebolt's nitrous and they shot off after the Buckshot.

Seeing the red vehicle in their mirror, Crash pressed a button, which closed metal shields over their windows.

"I doubt their lasers can penetrate the shields." he said.

Mario fired their laser at the Buckshot again and again. The bolts rebounded off the reinforced shields.

"Alright! I'll really let them have it now!" Mario yelled.

He pressed a button and a missile was launched from the Firebolt.

The Buckshot was approaching a road between two mountains. As the missile streaked towards them, Crash quickly turned the car up on its' two left wheels and the missile shot under the right side of the car.

It hit one of the mountainsides and a landslide began.

"Uh oh!" Crash said as he set the car back down on its' four wheels.

He pressed the red button on their gearstick and pushed it forward, activating their nitrous again, and they shot through, narrowly avoiding the rubble that was coming down around them.

They got through with no problem. But the Firebolt came to a halt as their way was blocked.

"Can you cut through that with the laser, Fox?" Mario asked.

"It could take hours." Fox said. "We'll just have to find a long way round.".

"Great!" Mario said as he hit the steering wheel in frustration.

The Cheetah was being chased by a police motorcycle. Ethan and Snake didn't know that the 'cop' riding it was really Max Damage in disguise.

Despite the Cheetah's speed, the motorcycle was able to keep up.

The cycle pulled in front of them and slowed down.

"Damn!" Snake said. "It looks like we'll have to stop, Ethan.".

"Well, if we must." Ethan said as he brought the Ferrari to a halt.

Max got off the bike and went over to the Cheetah.

"Step out of the car, please. Both of you.". He said.

Ethan and Snake got out of the car.

"Round this side, please, sir." Max said to Snake.

Snake came around to Ethan's side of the car and stood next to Ethan.

"Look, officer..." Ethan began.

"If you've got any excuses, you can save 'em for the judge." Max said humourlessly. "Now turn around and put your hands on the car.".

Ethan and Snake did as they were told. As they turned around, Max put a hand on Ethan's shoulder.

"Okay, fella. Easy now." Max said. With his free hand, he reached into his jacket and took out his gun.

Ethan saw this reflected in the car's window and as Max went to put his gun against Ethan's temple, Ethan quickly took his hand off the car and elbowed Max in the stomach.

"Ethan, what...?" Snake said as Ethan quickly turned around and kicked the gun out of Max's hand.

"This guy's no cop!" Ethan yelled.

Max adopted a fighting stance and punched out at Ethan.

Ethan grabbed his arm and flipped Max over his shoulder.

As he landed on the ground with a grunt, Max went for his fallen gun.

"Uh Uh!" Snake said as he kicked the gun away. Snake then hauled Max to his feet and drove several punches into his stomach.

Max groaned and fell to the ground.

"Okay, that'll do, Snake." Ethan said. "Let's vamoose!".

"Right!" Snake said as he got back into the Cheetah.

Ethan joined him and the Ferrari roared off.

Max glared after them. "I hope the rest of Luthor's guys get your asses and bite down hard!" he growled.

The BF Injection sped through the countryside. Dundee was at the wheel.

"Our countrymen will be wanting us to do our best, Steve. So I won't disappoint them." he said.

"Good to hear it, Mick." Steve said.

Steve looked up ahead of them and saw a black Humvee blocking the road.

"Crikey!" he said. "That's pretty careless parking. He's right in our way!".

Mick brought the dune buggy to a halt and got out. He walked over to the Humvee and knocked on the window.

"Hey! Could you move this thing, please?" he said.

The door opened to reveal Jason. Mick stepped back a little.

As Jason got out of the Humvee, Benedict and Van Pelt got out on the other side.

"This is as far as you go, my friends." Benedict said. "Jason here has been dying to meet you.".

"And soon, you'll be dying." Van Pelt laughed.

Mick quickly pulled out his large hunting knife.

"You call that a knife?" sneered Benedict.

Jason drew his long machete. Mick gulped when he saw the size of it.

"THAT'S a knife!" Van Pelt said.

Jason lunged forward and swung the machete at Mick.

Suddenly, Steve stood up in his seat and jumped forward, grabbing onto Jason's shoulders.

Jason was taken by surprise and struggled to shake Steve off, but Steve climbed onto his back and wrapped his arms around Jason's neck in a sleeper hold.

"If I can handle crocs, I can handle you, big boy!" he said.

Benedict and Van Pelt came round to the other side of their Humvee and got ready to draw their guns.

Mick quickly took another knife from his boot and threw both knives at the two villains. The knives hit their jacket sleeves, pinning their gun arms to the side of the Hummer.

Jason still struggled to shake Steve off. He stumbled to the side of the road. There was a small river running next to the road.

Steve threw his weight up against Jason, making him fall into the water.

Jason started to thrash wildly in the water, as water was the one thing that could terrify him.

Steve got up out of the water. "I think that takes care of him.".

He nodded to Benedict and Van Pelt. "What about them?".

"Leave 'em. We can't hang around here much longer." Mick said.

The two got back into the BF Injection and drove off.

Benedict managed to come loose from the Hummer.

"They'll regret that!". He freed Van Pelt and they got back in the Hummer and drove off.

As they drove Van Pelt picked up his CB and spoke into it.

"All posts, this is Van Pelt. Our ambush failed. Get ready to close the net. Cannonballers must be stopped at all costs.".

Fifty miles away, Freddy, Jim and a troop of thugs who worked for Luthor received the message. At an intersection of roads, they had put up ROAD CLOSED signs over some of the roads. Some of the soldiers were disguised as road workers/

"This can't fail!" Freddy said. "If they all stay on one road, they'll be easy pickings!".

"Yeah, who needs those bloody BATs when we can come up with an idea like this!" Jim said.

He turned to some of the thugs. "You know what to do?".

"Yes, sir." the goons said.

"And don't call me 'sir'! I work for a living!" Jim snapped. He and Freddy headed over to a helicopter.

In Luthor's office, a communications panel began to flash. The Red Skull went over to it and took up a microphone.

"Go ahead, strike force." he said.

The face of one of the lead goon appeared on the com screen.

"Operation Fish In A Barrel has begun, sir." the soldier reported.

In the background, two helicopters lifted off. In one chopper were Freddy and Jim. Both were armed with sniper rifles. The second chopper had a minigun attached to the front.

"Eagles One and Two have been launched, and our special attack vehicles have been sent ahead, ready to strike." The soldier said.

"Good.". Luthor said as he joined the Skull. "And Sektor, Smoke and Cyrax are standing by?".

"Affirmative, sir." The soldier said. "KARR is ready too. The four of them are on other roads, because some of the racers may not come this way."

"Hopefully those who don't fall into our trap will not make it to Sydney before we put the final stage of our plan into operation." Ansem said as he came over. "Get ready to point some of the racers in the wrong direction.".

"Roger. Over and out!" the soldier said as he saluted. The screen turned black as communications were severed.

The Hotring Racer was driving down a hillside road. The Nomad was now driving, and Corvax, Beavis and Butthead were all crowded around a radio microphone, which Beavis had set up.

Misty and Kat were interviewing them.

"So, has the race been difficult for your team so far?" Misty asked.

"Well, a global race would be difficult and stuff." Butthead was saying. "But we've been able to handle ourselves pretty well.".

"Indeed." Corvax said. "Our vehicle is a very superior automobile. It has proven its' worth in the race so far in my opinion.".

The Nomad noticed the Muscle Car up ahead of them and speeded the engine up.

In the Muscle Car, Plucky was looking at the road, but not paying attention to what was behind them.

His other team members were also preoccupied.

"So, if we divide the money in five, that gives us $40 million each. Correct?" Fifi was asking.

"Yeah. That'll buy a lot of carrot cake!" Babs said.

"Doesn't that stuff make you get fat?" Buster asked. "With my share of that loot, I'll buy myself a hot new stereo and any PS2 games I can get my paws on!".

"COOL!" Dizzy Devil said.

"Can't you be a bit more original when it comes to money, Buster?" Babs asked.

"Hey, take it easy, guys! We haven't won yet!" Plucky said. "But with me at the wheel, we should have no problems.".

The Hotring Racer had come up behind them.

The Nomad concentrated on his driving. Beavis was now speaking through the microphone.

"So, either of you ladies wanna score with me after the race?" Beavis said to Misty and Kat.

"Uh, do you have anything race related to talk about?" Kat asked nervously.

"Uh, sure." Butthead said. "You see..."

The Nomad suddenly floored the accelerator and slammed into the back of the Muscle Car.

The Tiny Toons looked around and saw the Hotring Racer as it swerved and came up alongside them.

There was a feedback whine from the microphone as the cars connected.

"What are you doing?!" Beavis yelled.

"Shut up!" The Nomad yelled. "I'm going to take care of these losers!".

Plucky swerved the Muscle Car to the side and hit the Hotring Racer back.

"What's going on?" Misty said through the radio.

"Look, I think we'll have to talk later." Corvax said as the Nomad hit the Muscle Car back.

Seeing a turn in the road up ahead, the Nomad dropped back behind the Muscle Car again.

"What's he doing?" Plucky asked.

The Nomad put his foot down again and the Hotring Racer rear-ended the Muscle Car.

The yellow car went over the edge of the bend and flew into mid-air.

It landed in the top of a large tree.

"Damn!" Buster said.

The Hotring Racer had stopped at the edge of the bend. Corvax's team laughed.

"Enjoy the scenery!" The Nomad yelled as he started the car up again and drove down the hill.

On a long highway, Harris was driving the Gauntlet. He looked out through the eye slit in front of him, keeping his eyes open for a Cannonballer.

"Come out to play, Cannonballers." he said to himself.

Suddenly, with a whoosh, the Maniac rushed past him.

"Holy Shit!" Harris said. "Proctor, aren't we doing 75?".

"Yes we are, sir." said Proctor, who was sitting next to Harris.

"And those assholes just passed us like we were standing still! Their asses are mine!" Harris said, as he accelerated the huge police tank.

In the Maniac, BD Joe was now driving. Darkwing Duck and Kid Rock were playing air guitar as a ZZ Top track played on the radio.

"This stuff is great!" DW said. "You've got great taste in music, Kid!".

"Glad you think so." Kid Rock replied. "At least listening to this relieves some of the boredom. We've been looking at nothing but highway for three hours now.".

"There's a town up ahead about two miles." Joe said. "We can....what in the hell?".

Joe had spotted the Gauntlet coming up behind them in his mirror.

Kid Rock and DW saw the huge vehicle as well.

"Activate the armour!" DW yelled.

"Will do." Joe said as he activated their armour.

Harris took one hand off the steering wheel and grabbed a joystick. It controlled the Gauntlet's guns.

He opened fire on the now shielded Maniac but the bullets could not penetrate the armour.

"Okay." he said. "They may be bulletproof, but I'll still get 'em!". Harris said.

He poured on the speed and nearly came up on the Maniac's back bumper.

By this point, both vehicles had reached the small town and were driving through the streets.

Joe honked the horn at the oncoming cars, which moved out of the way.

The Maniac took a hard corner and narrowly avoided hitting a car that was pulling into a parking space.

As the Gauntlet took the same turn, Harris quickly swerved to avoid hitting the same car.

As he swerved, the Gauntlet went onto the pavement and straight through the wall of a house.

"DAMMIT!" Harris yelled.

A man sitting in an armchair quickly jumped out of the way as the Gauntlet went right through his living room.

The police tank crashed through another wall and went back outside.

Harris brought the vehicle to a halt. He looked to his right and saw Proctor writing something in a notepad.

"What's that?" he asked.

"The accident report." Proctor replied.

The Behemoth Chopper had managed to lose the helicopters that had been chasing them since they left Europe, but now it was being chased by Roger Ramjet in the Sea Sparrow, and had been for several hours.

"It's just this guy left now!" Beetlejuice said "If we lose him, we will been pursued for three weeks now. Some record, huh?".

"Alright. Now I've got you!" Ramjet said to himself.

As Ramjet flew closer to the Behemoth Chopper, a volley of machine gun fire hit his tail.

"What?" he said. Ms. Foyt's plane flew out from behind him.

"Out of the way, loser!" Foyt yelled as she fired another volley of machine gun fire at the Sea Sparrow.

Ramjet's chopper started to fall to the ground.

"This again?" Ramjet said as he got ready to bail out. "This has not been much fun for me!".

He jumped out of the falling chopper and opened his parachute.

"Hey!" Beetlejuice said happily. "Whoever's in that plane just gave us a hand!".

Wee Man looked in the mirror and saw the plane was right on their tail and getting ready to fire missiles.

"I don't think they're on our side." Wee Man said. "Lose 'em, Chris!".

"Okay, but I warn you. I'm no pilot!" Chris replied as he took control of their joystick and moved the chopper off to the side to avoid getting hit by two missiles.

The missiles hit the side of a mountain.

"You metal moron!" Foyt yelled at the BAT pilot who had fired the missiles.

"Try to hit what you aim at!".

Foyt opened fire with the machine gun and began to pepper the Behemoth Chopper with bullets.

Chris tried his best to evade the shots by ducking down and rising up in the air, but the plane kept on them.

"Hold tight, guys!" he yelled. "I saw this in a movie once!".

Chris hit the thruster and the Behemoth Chopper was shot forward at high speed.

Chris rose the chopper higher and higher, gradually making it perform a loop-de-loop in the sky.

"Those idiots!" Foyt said. "There's no way they'll survive that!".

"WHOA!" Wee Man yelled. "I wish we had one of the camcorders with us! This is probably the craziest stunt we've tried yet!".

"B.J., stand by with the cannon!" Beetlejuice yelled.

"Roger!" Beetlejuice replied.

The helicopter completed its' loop-de-loop and dropped down behind Foyt's plane.

"Surprise!" Beetlejuice yelled.

He fired a missile from their cannon and clipped the right wing clean off Foyt's plane.

"Blast you Cannonballers!" Foyt yelled as she held on for dear life.

The BAT struggled to maintain control of the plane.

In the Behemoth Chopper, Wee Man and Chris started laughing.

"Hang on a minute, guys!" Beetlejuice said, looking down. "I see the others!".

Sure enough, the Behemoth Base was driving along the road beneath them.

"Think we should rejoin the others?" Wee Man asked.

"Yeah!" Beetlejuice replied. "That pilot wouldn't be crazy enough to follow us!".

"Okay." Chris said as he began to lower the Behemoth Chopper to the ground.

In the Behemoth Base, Johnny looked in their mirror and saw the Chopper coming in.

"It's the others, Ryan." he said. "Get ready to let them aboard.".

"Just a minute." said Ryan, who was filming Steve-O with a camcorder. Steve-O had fallen asleep.

"So, Steve-O, any comments on the race? Any similarities to Gumball 3000, apart from the fact that you've fallen asleep again?" Ryan said mockingly.

"Ryan, sometime this century would be good!" Johnny said.

"Okay." Ryan said, putting the camcorder away and opening the hole in the roof to allow the chopper to reattach itself.

The Chopper descended gently onto the base and with a loud hiss, reattached itself.

Johnny went up into the cockpit of the now complete Behemoth to see his team-mates.

"So, guys. Did you have fun?" Johnny asked.

There was a loud whine and an explosion behind the huge vehicle as a bomb was dropped behind them.

Chris saw the plane coming behind them, dropping bombs as it went.

"I think we're all gonna have some fun now!" Chris said as he steered carefully to avoid being hit by the bombs.

In her compartment in the plane, Foyt was panicking. The plane was still almost out of control as it had only one wing, but the BAT pilot was still trying to finish the Cannonballers off.

"You demented transformer reject! What are you doing?!" she screamed.

The BAT ignored her cries and stayed in pursuit of the Behemoth.

Foyt looked ahead and saw that the plane was approaching a mountain, but the BAT wasn't slowing down, concentrating instead on the Behemoth.

"Oh, hell no! I'm out of here!" Foyt said. She fastened her safety belt around herself and hit the eject button in front of her.

She was shot out of the plane as it continued towards the mountain.

The BAT finally noticed the mountain, but it was too late to pull up. The plane crashed into the mountain and exploded.

As Foyt floated to the ground, she spoke into a communicator.

"Hello, Mr. Luthor?" she said. "Tell me, do your BATs have a tendency to go kamikaze at times?".

"Sometimes. Why do you ask?" Luthor replied.

"Just curious." Foyt said, trying to contain her anger.

On the ground, the Behemoth sped on.

Ryan and the now awake Steve-O joined their team-mates in the cockpit.

"Hey, guys." Steve-O yawned. "What's up.".

"What's up?" Ryan asked. "You mean you really didn't hear anything?".

"I was asleep. What do you expect?" Steve-O replied.

The rest of the group laughed as Chris poured on the speed.

The High Roller, the Freeway, the Shockwave and the Tiberius had all come up the intersection. Seeing the other roads were blocked off, they drove right onto the booby trap road.

As they went onto the road, the Tiberius stopped by the head thug, still disguised as a road worker.

"How come the other roads are closed?" Secret Squirrel asked the thug.

Putting on an Australian accent, the thug replied. "Well the roads out here get more messed up as time goes by. Just taking a few precautions. Besides this road here splits up in different directions if you want to lose your competition.".

"Hmmm. Okay." Secret replied as he drove off down the road.

As the four vehicles disappeared from view, the goon smiled. He spoke into his communicator.

"Come in Eagle One. Cannonballers heading your way. Be on the look out.".

"Roger." Jim replied through his walkie-talkie.

"Attack vehicles, be on the look out as well.".

"Roger." several voices replied, including a menacing whisper. The goon trembled a little as he recognised the voice of the Witch King.

About twenty miles down the road, the Witch King sat behind the steering wheel of an enormous black diesel truck, armed with missile launchers above the cab.

"Ghost Rider will pay the price for thwarting me!" the undead warrior hissed to himself.

Not far away, on another road, the Deluxo was being chased by several police cars. Marty was firing a few shots of a freeze ray from Doc's ray gun.

Some of the cars were being turned into blocks of ice as Clara kept her foot on the accelerator.

"Any sign of them letting up?" she asked.

"I doubt it." Marty replied.

"Hang on, and I'll get flight mode ready." Doc said.

As the cop cars sped on, a black Acura swerved onto the road. It was KARR.

"Foolish humans!" he sneered. "You will not come between me and a Cannonballer!".

KARR fired laser shots at the cop cars, damaging their engines.

The cops quickly threw themselves clear of their cars before they exploded.

Clara was horrified as she saw the damage KARR had caused.

"Whoever that is in the black car must be mad." she said.

KARR fired a couple of laser shots at the Deluxo as it got ready to lift off.

"Just a minute." Marty said as he turned the laser gun setting to electric burst.

As the Deluxo lifted off the ground, KARR fired several more blasts as them, nearly hitting their fuel line at one point.

"You will not escape me, Cannonballers!" he yelled over his PA system.

"EAT THIS, ASSHOLE!" Marty yelled. He fired a blast of electric energy from the gun right into KARR.

As the electricity crackled around KARR, his laser was shorted out.

"They will pay for that!" KARR yelled. Suddenly, KARR sensed something nearby.

"I'm getting a familiar signal." he said. Then it hit him. "KITT! I hoped I would run into him again!".

Several more cop cars appeared behind KARR.

"You in the black Acura! Stop! You're under arrest!" one cop yelled over his loudspeaker.

"You'll have to catch me first!" KARR sneered as he shot forward.

The police cars stayed hot on his trail. As they drove on, the Phoenix appeared on the road behind them.

"Michael. I'm getting a disturbingly familiar reading on my radar." KITT said.

"What is it, buddy?" Michael asked.

"I don't believe it!" KITT exclaimed. "It's KARR! It has to be!".

Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Those cops must be chasing him! Knowing KARR, he'll not leave one cop standing!" he said. "KITT, I think we should lend some help here.".

"I concur, Michael!" KITT replied. "Just hit the nitrous and we'll be on our way.

"Right!" Michael said as he activated their nitrous. They shot off in pursuit of KARR and the police.

Marcus and Regis were barrelling down the road in the car they had borrowed from Joe Dirt. They were going incredibly fast.

"I'd like to see the Cannonballers try and beat us with this thing." Marcus said as he kept his foot on the accelerator.

"There's a car up ahead." Regis said, pointing to the Blue Devil, which was in front of them. "I'll get ready.".

Regis pulled out his .45 and got ready to shoot at the Blue Devil.

In the blue car, Wile E. had just finished checking over some of the car's equipment.

"So you say the EMP can't be fixed right now?" Daffy asked the coyote.

Wile E. nodded.

"Aw, well I'm sure we won't need to use it again soon. Hopefully we won't run into any more BATs." Marvin said.

"Here's hoping." Bugs said.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and the rear window of the Blue Devil was cracked.

"We've got company, again." Marvin said as he looked behind them. "There's a Roadrunner on our tail.".

Wile E. glared a little.

"Not THAT Road Runner!" Daffy said as he looked in the mirror. "It's a Plymouth Roadrunner.".

"Give 'em a taste of your ray gun, Marv!" Bugs said.

"Will do." Marvin said as he leaned out the window and opened fire.

The red ray hit the front of the Roadrunner, and it damaged the radiator.

"Hold tight, bro!" Marcus said. "We're not gonna lose these guys!".

Marcus activated the Roadrunner's nitrous and they shot forward until they were alongside the Blue Devil.

Regis aimed his gun at Bugs.

"Okay, rabbit! Pull over or you're history!". He yelled.

"I don't think so!" Bugs replied. "NOW!" he yelled suddenly.

Wile E. rose up from his seat where he had been crouching. He was holding a fire extinguisher.

The coyote fired a blast from the fire extinguisher, which blinded the brothers temporarily.

Marcus swerved the car off the road and they drove through a field.

As Marcus tried to regain his vision and control of the car, the Blue Devil shot ahead.

As Marcus brought the Roadrunner to a halt in the field, Benedict's Humvee shot past them on the road, in pursuit of the Blue Devil.

"Those morons couldn't wipe their own noses!" Benedict sneered. "We'll be the ones to capture a racer.".

Van Pelt was driving this time and he kept his foot to the floor as the Humvee sped along, trying to catch up with the Blue Devil.

As they gathered ground on the blue car, Benedict opened fire with his Uzi.

The Blue Devil was hit again.

"Are these guys trying to kill us?!" Daffy yelled.

"My guess would be...yes!" Bugs replied as he turned and headed down a dirt road.

"You won't lose us that easily!" Van Pelt said as he turned the Humvee down the same road.

"Gun it! They're still on our tail!" Daffy yelled.

"Don't worry.". Bugs said, "See that bridge up ahead?".

The others looked ahead to see a broken bridge. It was made of wood and one end of it was curved upwards at an angle.

"You can't be serious!" Daffy said.

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Bugs said as he drove forward at high speed.

As the blue car crossed the bridge, it hit the upward curve on the bridge, which sent the car into the air.

In mid-air, the Blue Devil executed a perfect barrel roll and landed on the other side of the bridge on all four wheels.

"WHOA! That was fun!" Bugs said.

Behind them, Benedict and Van Pelt had stopped their Hummer and watched Bugs' stunt in disbelief.

"No way!" Benedict said.

"Well, if they can do it, so can we!" Van Pelt said.

He backed the Hummer up and then drove forward at great speed.

The Hummer hit the curve and was sent into the air as well. But the Hummer didn't fly as gracefully as the Blue Devil had and landed on its' roof on the other side.

"Damn!" Van Pelt said. "I hate those Cannonballers!".

"Never mind that now! Let's get out of here!" Benedict said as he undid his seatbelt.

KARR was still being chased by a few cop cars, and the Phoenix was still following.

"Try this on for size!" KARR said as he dropped a couple of mines in the road.

Seeing them, the cop cars swerved to avoid them, going off the road.

As they did, KARR braked and turned around to face the cop cars.

He fired a couple of laser blasts at the cop cars, setting fire to the engines.

"Bloody hell!" one cop yelled.

The officers ran for cover as their cars exploded.

"Pathetic!" KARR snorted.

Suddenly, a laser blast hit him head on, doing a bit of damage to his radiator.

"That's quite enough, KARR!" Michael yelled as the Phoenix drove up.

"You aren't going to endanger any more Cannonballers or cops!".

"Michael Knight." KARR said. "And I sense that that car you have contains the personality of my twin.".

"That's right, KARR." KITT said. "Out of curiosity, who put you back together?".

"That does not concern you, my twin." KARR said. "I'm glad that you are Cannonballers. It means that I can have a bit of fun while on duty.".

KARR fired a laser blast back at the Phoenix, which impacted on the front bumper of the car.

"Alright, KARR." Michael said. "You want a showdown, you got one.".

Michael accelerated the Phoenix and rammed KARR head on, before he could fire another shot.

As KARR tried to recover from the damage, Michael drove on past him and headed towards a large town that was just ahead of them.

KARR turned himself around and headed after the Phoenix.

"Do you have a plan, Michael?" KITT asked.

"You bet I do." Michael said, pointing to a large construction site on the edge of town.

"Is he still following us?" Michael asked.

"He's sticking to us like glue." KITT replied.

"Here we go!" Michael said as the Firebird crashed right through the gate to the construction site.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" KARR said as he followed them in.

KARR stopped for a minute to activate his scanner so he could try and find his quarry.

Before he knew it, a laser blast hit him, shorting out his own laser weapon.

"Surprise!" KITT yelled as the Phoenix came out from under the half-built building's shadow.

KARR started up again and roared right towards KITT.

The two cars collided head on again.

Michael gritted his teeth as they hit.

He turned the Phoenix around and drove off in another direction.

KARR followed, making sure not to lose sight of the Phoenix.

At this point, a security guard for the site was driving towards thee two vehicles in his squad car.

"I'll have these comedians!" he said to himself.

The Phoenix flew off the top of an embankment and landed hard. KARR followed suit, and landed on the ground a little bit behind them.

He turned around as he heard the siren of the approaching squad car.

As the car slowed down to come down the embankment, KARR turned a little and rushed forward, ramming the car in the side, and starting to turn it up on its' side.

"You should mind your own business!" KARR said smugly.

The security guard crawled out of the car as KARR backed off and took off in pursuit of the Phoenix, which had stopped up ahead.

"Okay, buddy. Make sure you time it right." Michael said as he looked at a large collection of steel girders, which were leaning against a large wall.

"No problem, Michael." KITT said as he drove forward.

"This is where you get yours, Michael Knight!" KARR said as he followed the Phoenix.

KITT fired a laser blast at the girders and quickly moved to the side as they began to fall.

KARR could not stop in time and the girders fell down on top of him, trapping him.

"That's that for now!" Michael said triumphantly. "Now, let's get back to the race.".

Michael steered the Phoenix out of the site as KARR activated his distress beacon.

"I will get revenge for that!" KARR said to himself.

The Phantom was now driving through a tunnel, and their way was being blocked by a very large, slow moving farm truck.

"Oh, man." Riku said. "This could delay us quite a bit.".

"Don't worry my friends!" said Sora, wearing the Chaos mask. "There is a solution to our problem!".

Sora steered the Phantom off to the side of the tunnel. To everyone's surprise, the car started to go up onto the round wall of the tunnel.

"Are you going to do what I think you are?" Cid asked.

"Yes, I believe I am!" Sora replied as he steered the Phantom up onto the roof of the tunnel.

"Whoa! This is some crazy stuff!" Kairi said. "Go for it!".

Sora drove the Phantom forward along the roof of the tunnel, passing over the top of the truck.

After they passed the truck, Sora steered down the wall of the tunnel again and the car soon was on the ground again.

The driver of the farm truck looked on, astonished.

"Excellent, Captain!" Cid said. "Now let's head on!".

At a roadside gas station, the Serpent pulled in and came to a stop.

Already at the station was the Hermes.

A mechanic was checking under the hood of the vehicle. He pulled out a fish and looked surprised.

"How did this get in your engine?" he asked Homer.

"Well, it's a bit hard to explain." Homer replied, as Marge, Bart and Lisa tried to suppress their giggling.

Blackadder got out of the Serpent and headed for the store. As he went, he noticed the Mantis parked a bit further down.

He looked into the store and saw Sinclair and his partners getting some food.

"Hmmm." Blackadder said to himself.

He quickly headed back over to the Serpent and got a tube of superglue.

"What are you doing, sir?" Baldrick asked.

"You'll see, Balders." Blackadder said. "I have a plan so cunning that foxes and weasels everywhere will be put to shame by it.".

Blackadder quickly headed over to the Mantis and opened the door. Checking to make sure no one was looking, he smeared some glue onto the accelerator.

Laughing to himself, he closed the door and headed back to the Serpent.

Travelling down the road, the Shockwave came to a halt at a railway crossing as a train passed by.

Ghost Rider relaxed a little, but suddenly, there was a huge bump behind him. Stunned, Ghost Rider looked behind to see the huge truck driven by the Witch King trying to push him into the path of the train.

"There is no escape for you now!" The Witch King said as he moved the truck forward again.

"I will not allow to harm the innocent!" Ghost Rider said as he pressed a button.

Two steel wires with spikes on the ends of them shot out into the ground, making the Shockwave stay firmly on the ground.

The Witch King continued to push the Shockwave but it held.

When the train finally passed by, Ghost Rider retracted the lines and passed through the crossing at high speed.

The Witch King drove the truck after him, pressing a button overhead, which fired a missile at the Shockwave.

The missile hit the ground just behind the Shockwave, nearly hitting it.

"You may have size, evil one." Ghost Rider said. "But making fast moves is a chore for you!".

In frustration, the Witch King continued to fire missiles.

With loud explosions, the missiles impacted in the road again and again but Ghost Rider did his best to avoid them.

Very shortly, the two vehicles were running alongside a steep cliff.

"Now to end this little game.". Ghost Rider said.

He pressed a button and a large mirror on the end of a steel rod extended from the front of the vehicle.

Ghost Rider rotated the mirror so that the missile launcher on the roof of the truck was reflected in the mirror.

"What is he doing?" The Witch King said to himself as Ghost Rider raised the heat ray gun to face the mirror.

The Witch King raised his hand to prepare to launch another missile.

"Farewell, evil one!" Ghost Rider said as he fired the heat ray gun at the mirror. The beam of heat was reflected off the mirror and shot right back at the truck, hitting the missile launcher and melting it.

As the launcher system began to short circuit, the cab of the truck was filled up with smoke.

"I can't see!" The Witch King yelled as he tried to steer.

The truck went off to the side of the road and plummeted down the sheer drop.

The truck hit the bottom of the chasm and exploded.

"He shan't be bothering me again soon." Ghost Rider said.

At the bottom of the drop, the Witch King clawed his way out of the wreckage angrily.

"It isn't over yet!" he yelled.

Further up the road, the black minivan driven by Luthor's men had caught up with the High Roller and were getting ready to engage it.

"Ground Patrol to Eagle One. Target sighted. We're going to begin the attack." the driver said into his walkie-talkie.

"Roger, Ground Patrol." Freddy said in the helicopter. "Eagle Two, have you sighted your target?".

"Affirmative, sir." the pilot of the second chopper said as they trained their gun sights on the Tiberius, which was just below them.

"There's our little darling there!" Jim said as the Freeway came into their sights. Jim cocked his rifle.

"Okay, guys! Let's go!" Freddy said as he took up his rifle and trained it on the Freeway.

The Terminator heard the sound of the helicopter as it flew near him and he took a glance behind to see it swooping in on him.

Jim fired a couple of shots from his rifle at the bike and a few of them hit the Terminator, but he was not deterred.

"You want me? Come and get me!" the Terminator said as he turned his bike off the road and onto a dirt road, heading towards some mountains.

**I'm Headed For The Border  
It's On My Mind  
And Nothin' Really Matters  
I've Got To Be On Time  
Look In The View Mirror  
Is He Hot On My Tracks  
Is He Getting Nearer  
I Feel Some Heat Is On  
My Back  
**

Meanwhile...

Eagle Two started to swoop down towards the Tiberius and started to fire off rounds from its' minigun.

Secret raised the shield at the rear of the vehicle.

"I think this could be trouble, Secret!" Morocco said.

"Of course it is, Morocco!" Secret said. "We're just one continent away from victory now. It's us or them now!".

Secret put his foot down on the accelerator and shot forward, with the chopper still keeping up.

**  
(Speed Demon)  
Speedin' On The Freeway  
Gotta Get A Leadway  
(Speed Demon)  
Doin' It On The Highway  
Gotta Have It My Way  
(Speed Demon)  
Mind Is Like A Compass  
I'm Stoppin' At Nothin'  
(Speed Demon)  
(He Say) Pull Over Boy And  
Get Your Ticket Right . . .**

At one point the chopper came up alongside them. One of the crewmen aboard it opened a window and fired some shots from a pistol at them.

"That's right." Secret said. "Just stay right there.".

He extended his hand to the dashboard.

"The slow ray is only good for one more shot, Secret." Morocco said.

"Then I won't miss." Secret said.

The pilot of Eagle Two tried to swivel the minigun around to aim at the Tiberius, but Secret had already trained his sights on the chopper.

The ray was fired and hit the chopper.

Everything instantly slowed down for the crewmen of Eagle Two.

The pilot fired a few more shots from the front cannon, but they moved so slowly that the Tiberius had shot far ahead of them before they could hit.

**  
  
And Nothin' Gonna Stop Me  
Ain't No Stop And Go  
I'm Speedin' On The Midway  
I Gotta Really Burn This Road  
  
(Speed Demon)  
Speedin' On The Freeway  
Gotta Get The Leadway  
(Speed Demon)  
Doin' It On The Highway  
Gotta Have It My Way  
(Speed Demon)  
Mind Is Like A Compass  
I'm Stoppin' At Nothin'  
(Speed Demon)  
(He Say) Pull Over Boy And  
Get Your Ticket Right . . .  
**

Meanwhile...

The minivan had come up behind the High Roller.

One of the side doors opened and from it slid a seat on hydraulics, armed with a minigun.

The man in the seat took careful aim and began to fire on the High Roller.

The Mask ducked to avoid some of the shots.

"That old trick, eh?" he said. "Hang on, Milo, we'll lose these guys!".

Milo whimpered a little, but he knew his master wouldn't let him down.

The Mask allowed the minivan to come up alongside him, and then pressed a button.

From the hubcaps of the High Roller, two guns shot out and fired upon the minivan.

The side of the vehicle took a lot of damage.

**Speed Demon, You're The  
Very Same One  
Who Said The Future's In  
Your Hands  
The Life You Save Could Be  
Your Own  
You're Preachin' 'Bout My  
Life Like You're The Law  
Gonna Live Each Day And  
Hour Like  
For Me There's No Tomorrow  
  
Go! Go! Go! Aaow!**

The Mask pressed another button and a sharp hook extended from another part of the hubcap, and slashed the front tyre of the minivan.

The vehicle swerved off the road as the driver tried to regain control.

The Mask activated his nitrous and the High Roller shot ahead.

"He won't go too far!" the minivan driver said. He pulled out a remote control and pressed a red button on it.

Some mines which had been planted by Luthor's men earlier started to detonate in the Mask's path.

"I don't think so!" The Mask said as he put the car up on its' two left wheels to drive between two explosions.

More explosions came, but the Mask could steer around them no problem.

Meanwhile...

The Terminator was still going fast along the dirt road, trying to evade the shots being fired at him.

The chopper stayed on his tail.

"I hit him! I know I did!" Jim said.

"Don't worry." Freddy said as he took a few shots from his gun. "This guy will have more holes in him than Swiss cheese when we're done.".

Freddy fired another volley of shots. One bullet hit the side of the bike, causing a little damage.

"I don't mind you hitting me." The Terminator said. "But easy on the bike!".

**  
  
(Speed Demon)  
Speedin' On The Freeway  
Gotta Get A Leadway  
(Speed Demon)  
Got Fire In My Pocket  
I Just Lit A Rocket  
(Speed Demon)  
Just Pull Over Boy  
And Get Your Ticket Right  
(Speed Demon)  
Pull Over Boy And  
Get Your Ticket Right  
(Speed Demon)  
Just, Pull Over Boy  
And Eat Your Ticket  
Pull Over Boy  
Pull Over Boy  
And Get Your Ticket Right**

The Terminator was driving towards some electricity towers.

"Watch out there!" Jim said.

The pilot rose the chopper higher to avoid running into the electricity cables.

Freddy fired a few shots at the towers to try and bring them down.

One tower collapsed in front of the Terminator, but he jumped the cycle over the crackling wires.

He was approaching a tunnel built into one of the rockfaces. He drove the cycle into the tunnel and brought it to a halt.

The chopper hovered above the tunnel, waiting for the bike to emerge.

"Alright." Jim said as he grabbed his gun. "We've got him now!".

The Terminator got off the bike and drew his gun. In the shadow of the tunnel, the chopper's crew couldn't see him.

He took careful aim and shot at the tail of the chopper, cutting the blades off it.

"Shit!" the pilot yelled. "We're going down!".

The chopper started to fall. The pilot steered towards the top of one of the mountains to affect an emergency landing.

As the chopper touched down on the clifftop, Freddy pounded his fist into the arm of his seat.

"We've got to get it back in the air!" Freddy said.

"Not much chance of that!" Jim said as he looked over the top of the cliff.

He saw the Terminator now standing at the mouth of the tunnel.

He aimed his pistol at the chopper again.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Freddy yelled.

The three men threw themselves clear of the chopper as the Terminator fired his gun several times into the chopper.

The chopper exploded as Jim, Freddy and the pilot looked on.

The Terminator smiled and re-entered the tunnel. A few seconds later, he drove out on the Freeway and continued on his way.

**Ugh!  
Aaow!  
Uhh!  
Hoo!  
Get Your Ticket Right  
Pull Over Boy  
Get Your Ticket Right  
Pull Over Boy And  
Get Your Ticket Right  
Pull Over Boy  
Pull Over Boy And  
Get Your Ticket  
Eat Your Ticket  
Get Your Ticket  
Eat Yo', Get Yo', Hoo! Aaow!  
Get Your Ticket Right**

Speed Demon by Michael Jackson

"Bloody...hell." Jim said. "These people are the luckiest I've ever seen.".

"When they get to Sydney, they may find that their luck has run out!" Freddy replied.

Thor was speeding along the highway. Hagar was driving with one hand and easting a cheese sandwich with the other.

"Are you sure it's safe to do that, boss?" Eddie asked.

"Don't worry, Eddie. I know what I'm doing." Hagar replied.

Suddenly, a grey Honda S2000 swung out in front of Thor. In the car, were some of the Dregs.

"That's that Viking sumbitch alright!" one of them yelled. "We'll get this guy for Ray! Right, boys?".

The other two Dregs in the car responded positively.

"It's those bikers again, boss." Eddie said. "I'll try the turbine blast again.".

As Eddie moved his hand towards the switch, one of the bikers leaned out the window and fired three shots right into Thor's huge nose.

Sparks came out of it as the turbine was damaged.

"Damn!" Eddie said. "That guy we hit with it in Africa must have told them about it.".

Seeing the seriousness of the situation, Hagar threw down his sandwich and activated the two laser cannons on Thor.

Some blasts were fired at the Honda, but the Dreg behind the wheel was not bothered.

"Okay, boys!" he yelled. "Go for it!".

The other two bikers, leaned out the windows, both armed with harpoon guns.

They both fired at the same time and two harpoons were shot into Thor's cabin.

Hagar and Eddie ducked to avoid being hit as the harpoons went through the glass.

When they straightened up again,, they saw the two bikers attach the harpoon lines to the car and begin to climb up to Thor on the cables.

"Oh, looks like someone's seen The Fast and The Furious." Eddie said.

"Don't worry, Ed." Hagar said. "I know what to do.".

Hagar kicked the cracked glass of the windscreen in.

"What are you doing?" Eddie said.

"Trust me." Hagar said. "Grab some food out of the basket.".

"What?!" Eddie said.

"Just do it!" Hagar yelled.

As the bikers climbed up the cables and grabbed on to the end of Thor's nose, Hagar leaned out the broken window and threw an apple pie at the nearest one.

The biker was temporarily blinded.

Eddie smiled as he realised what Hagar's plan was. He leaned out the window and threw some fruit at the second biker.

The two vehicles drove on, and were spotted by a police car sitting in a lay-by.

"Looks like trouble." the first cop said to his partner.

The cop car drove off in pursuit.

As the two Vikings continued to throw food at the two bikers, they began to lose their grip on the front of Thor.

"Uh oh!" said the driver as he saw his fellow Dregs lose their grip on Thor and grab hold of the cables, holding on for dear life.

"Now to put an end to this!" Hagar said.

He slammed on the brakes hard and the cables stretched tight.

The Honda was still going fast, so the cables snapped. The two bikers hanging on to the cables fell to the ground as the cables dropped.

The Honda swerved off the road and came to a halt as the driver tried to regain control.

Hagar unhooked the two cables from Thor's cab and looked around.

"Well, that went rather well, didn't it?" he said.

The sound of the police car's siren could be heard not far away.

"I think we should let the law take care of our friends here, Hagar." Eddie said.

"I couldn't agree more, Eddie." Hagar said as he started Thor up and drove off.

The police car arrived on the scene and the cops noticed the unconscious bikers on the road and the other one in the car.

"These fellas were trying to hijack that vehicle back there by the looks of it.". The second cop said.

"Then, let's book 'em." The first cop said as he got out of the car.

The Mantis was speeding along, with Leonardo at the wheel.

"Things are going pretty well." Ben said. "No trouble so far.".

"I think you might have spoken too soon, Ben." Keanu said seriously. "Nobody panic, but there's a bomb in the Mantis.".

There was a brief pause before everybody laughed.

"Nice one, Keanu!" Leo said.

"Actually, chaps, there is a bit of trouble." Donald said as he looked behind.

The Gauntlet was following them and was rapidly gaining on them.

"This time, we won't fail!" Harris said. "And I advise you to put that report book away, Proctor. Or I'll stick it where the sun don't shine!".

Proctor gulped and put his notepad away.

"No problem!" Leo said as he put his foot down. The Mantis moved forward at great speed, but the Gauntlet kept up.

Leo went to take his foot off the accelerator but it stuck there.

Leo looked confused and tried to move his foot again, but it stuck.

The Mantis was now going incredibly fast.

"Hey, ease off a bit, Leo!" Keanu said.

"Uh, guys. We have a problem!" Leo said. "My foot is stuck to the accelerator!".

"What?" Donald said.

"I'm serious!" Leo said as he tried again to move his foot.

"Hang on a minute." Ben said as he undid his seatbelt and went down on the floor.

"Try to take your shoe off." he said as he tried to pry Leo's foot off the accelerator.

The Gauntlet was now alongside the Mantis.

"What are they doing?" asked Harris.

Leo leaned down to try and get his shoe off, taking his hand off the steering wheel as he went.

The Mantis moved off to the side as he let the steering wheel go.

"What the hell?" Harris said as the Mantis rammed into the side of the Gauntlet.

"Hey, careful!" Keanu yelled.

Ben quickly raised his hand and took hold of the steering wheel, but he couldn't see where they were going.

The Mantis rammed into the side of the Gauntlet again, knocking it off the road and making it go down an incline towards a lower road.

"SHIT!" Harris yelled.

Going very fast, the Gauntlet flew into the air as it went over a bump near the bottom of the incline and crashed right into the trailer of a truck.

Harris and Proctor found themselves in the middle of a trailer full of hay.

The truck driver brought his vehicle to a stop to see what had happened.

"At least it was sort of a soft landing, sir." Proctor said.

"Proctor, will you please shut up? I'll give you fifty bucks if you shut up!" Harris moaned.

In the Mantis, Leo had managed to get his foot out of his shoe and was now in control of the Mantis again.

"Can we stop soon so I can try and get the shoe off the pedal?" Leo asked. "That's an expensive shoe.".

"We'll see." Ben said. "Who do you think could have done that?".

"Probably that bastard Blackadder." Donald said. "I'll get him for that!".

"Let's just go on!" Keanu said. "That was a temporary setback, but we can still win!".

"YEAH!" Everybody else yelled.

El Diablo came to a halt at a sign, which read ROAD CLOSED: BRIDGE OUT.

"Hah!" Strong Bad snorted. "They think they can fool us with that old trick!".

He gunned the engine and drove right through the sign and roared down the road.

"Uh, Strong Bad, I'm not sure you should have done that.". Homestar said.

"Yeah, suppose the bridge really is out." Marzipan said.

"Oh, come on!" Strong Bad said. "It's obviously a trick the cops are pulling! You guys are safe with me!".

Suddenly, the Cheat made a noise of alarm and pointed up ahead. Strong Bad looked up ahead and saw that ahead of them was a bridge that really was out.

"Oh, crap!" Strong Bad yelled. He put his foot down on the brake and El Diablo came to a halt just before it went over the edge.

"If anyone says 'I told you so', they can walk!" Strong Bad growled as he backed the car up.

The Hyperion was driving along a dirt road. Wallace was checking their radar.

"According to this, there's a dirt bike race coming this way." he said to Gromit. "We could use it for cover.".

Gromit nodded. Wallace looked up ahead and saw a large assortment of dirt bikes drive across in front of them.

Wallace quickly turned the Hyperion around and joined in with the group.

"This is fun!" Wallace said as he drove among the other bikes.

Some of the bikes in front of them went up a very steep incline with no trouble, but the larger Hyperion had trouble getting traction on it.

"Don't worry, lad. I know what to do!" Wallace said.

He pressed a switch and activated the Hyperion's afterburner.

Wallace and Gromit held on tight as the vehicle was shot into the air, sailing over the incline.

"YAHOO!" Wallace yelled as the Hyperion touched down and sped off on its' way.

Weeks later....

In Tej's garage, Brian and friends were glued to the screen.

"Damn! I can barely contain myself!" Orange Julius said. "It won't be long 'til they reach the end.".

"Fifty bucks says the Infernus wins." Suki said to Julius.

"You're on, girl!" Julius said, smiling.

"My money's on the Interceptor." Slap Jack said.

"Hey, are you guys still betting on the Road Kill?" Tej asked Brian and Roman.

"Yeah, we are, Tej.". Roman said. "They're near the front right now.".

"Here's hoping there'll be no trouble in Sydney." Brian said, keeping his eyes on the screen. "Whoever these assholes are who are out to stop the race, they've probably got a big surprise.".

"You're not worried, are you Bri?" Roman asked.

"Not too much." Brian replied.

Los Angeles....

"It's official. Most of our racers are now heading towards Sydney." said Lazlow.

"The final bridge is on the other side of the city." Misty said. "Victory is within the grasp of one of the Cannonballers.".

"We've received word from Mr. Yates that the prize money will be de-de-de-livered to the ship in a few hours." Max said.

"So we now wish all our Cannonballers Godspeed." Kat said.

Australia....

Priss was driving the PCJ-600 down the highway towards Sydney.

"This is it!" she thought to herself. "Not far to go now.".

Suddenly, from somewhere in front of her, a green net was shot towards her.

The net covered her up. In her confusion, she steered the bike off to the side of the road and brought it to a halt.

"Shit!" she yelled as she struggled to get the net off.

"You have gone far enough, Priscilla Asagiri." an emotionless voice said.

Priss looked in front of herself and saw Cyrax, Sektor and Smoke standing in front of her. Cyrax had fired the net at her.

"Great!" she grumbled. "More damn cyborgs causing me trouble!".

"There is no point in resisting us, Ms. Asagiri." Sektor said. "We have been ordered not to let you reach Sydney.".

Cyrax reached Priss, and reached into her pocket, taking her timecard out of it.

"You will not be needing this." he said.

Priss struggled even harder to get the net off as Cyrax headed over to his motorcycle with her timecard.

"Make sure she doesn't leave." Cyrax said to Smoke and Sektor.

"It will be done." said Smoke.

Cyrax mounted his motorcycle and roared off down the highway.

"That's it!" Priss yelled. "Now I'm really pissed off!".

She managed to get the net off and got off her bike.

"You cannot escape!" Sektor said.

Sektor fired a missile from his chest.

Priss quickly jumped out of the way before it hit her.

"Neither of you goons got the guts to fight one on one!" Priss taunted as she got back to her feet.

Sektor got into a fighting stance. Priss did so too, and the two began to spar.

Priss dodged a punch from Sektor and drove a hard kick into his stomach. Sektor punched out again and hit Priss in the side, making her wince in pain.

She then punched him hard in the face repeatedly, and gave a roundhouse kick to his back as he turned around to try and kick her.

She chopped him on the back of the neck and he went down.

Smoke launched himself into the fight as well, and Priss delivered a mighty combination of punches and kicks to him, dazing him.

As Smoke went to kick her, Priss grabbed his foot in mid air and twisted his leg, knocking him to the ground.

As the two cyborgs tried to get back to their feet, Priss mounted the PCJ-600 and turned around to face their motorcycles.

She fired a pair of missiles at the bikes, blowing them sky high.

Sektor and Smoke were thrown to the ground again by the force of the explosion.

Priss quickly started the PCJ-600 up and drove back onto the highway.

"Okay, asshole! Here I come!" she said as she roared off down the road. She pressed a red switch on the left handlebar and activated her nitrous.

She shot off down the road at high speed.

Cyrax was going down the highway at well over 100 mph. When he saw Priss coming up on him in her rear-view mirror.

He reached grabbed a dagger off his belt and waited for Priss to come up alongside him.

"You've got something I want, pal!" she yelled.

"Take this instead!" Cyrax replied as he slashed out with the knife.

Priss managed to avoid the slash. With a quick move, she lifted the rear wheel of the PCJ-600 off the ground and swung the rear of the bike around to try and knock Cyrax off his bike.

Cyrax ducked to avoid the wheel. When Priss set it down on the ground again,

Cyrax slashed out with the dagger again, but Priss managed to grab his wrist and knock the dagger out of his hand.

Cyrax took his free hand off the handlebar and swung his fist at Priss.

Priss avoided it, but brought her left leg up and kicked Cyrax in the middle with such force that he nearly fell off the bike.

Cyrax aimed a couple of punches at Priss' ribs. Priss took the blows hard, but delivered another kick to Cyrax's middle.

She then moved the bike over to try and push Cyrax off the road.

Cyrax went off to the side, but regained control of the bike. Priss dropped a bit behind

She saw a truck fast approaching herself and Cyrax. She gunned the cycle for all it was worth and slammed into Cyrax's rear end.

The cyborg's bike was knocked forward. Cyrax could not stop before the truck hit him head on.

The cyborgs fell onto the road and off to the side as the truck drove on.

Priss had swerved her bike out of the path of the truck, and now drove over to the fallen Cyrax.

The cyborg had started to spark and was twitching wildly.

Priss got off the PCJ-600 and approached Cyrax.

She reached into a pouch on his belt and retrieved her timecard.

"Thank you very much." she said. "See you around.".

"You will not succeed." Cyrax said.

"Wanna bet?" Priss said as she got back on her cycle and drove off.

Sydney....

On the high rooftops of a long street, many of the BATs and Luthor's human troops were stationed, covering the street with laser rifles and machine guns.

On one rooftop, Mr. Benedict reported to the Red Skull through a walkie-talkie.

"The ambush is all set, sir. The Cannonballers cannot make it through here in one piece. The remainder of the troops are stationed throughout the city.".

"Understood. Our agents in Los Angeles are ready to ambush Mr. Needham. Even if the Cannonballers get through, their efforts will have been all for naught.". The Skull said.

Benedict smiled and shut off his walkie-talkie.

The Stinger 2 was heading into Sydney, being closely followed by the Gauntlet, which had been chasing them since they were on the highway.

"I don't like the look of this, Tommy." Chili said. "He's gaining on us fast.".

"Just a minute, Chil. I've got an idea.". Tommy said, with a glint in his eyes.

He started to slow down the Stinger 2.

In the Gauntlet, Harris smiled.

"Well, whaddaya know?" he said. "A Cannonballer seems to be surrendering.".

Harris stopped the Gauntlet as the Stinger 2 halted in front of him.

Harris and Proctor got out of the police vehicle and approached the Stinger 2.

"Okay, gentlemen. You are in a whole world of trouble." Harris said smugly.

"Now may I please see your licences?".

"Just a minute, sir." Tommy said. "You're an American officer, correct?".

A little surprised by Tommy's question, Harris replied "Yes, of course I am.".

"Well, unless I'm mistaken, this is Australia. Which means you're WAY out of your jurisdiction.". Tommy smirked.

Harris turned bright red as the truth of Tommy's statement sank in.

"Damn." Harris said quietly.

"So, if you'll excuse us, we must be going." Chili said.

He and Tommy drove off, laughing.

Harris put his head in his hands and made a loud growling noise.

"Uh, sir, they did have a point you know.". Proctor said.

Harris growled again.

"Do you want me to get you some coffee, sir?" Proctor asked.

Harris let out a loud roar and kicked the side of the Gauntlet.

"THIS SUCKS!" he screamed. "THAT IS IT! WHEN THOSE CANNONBALLERS GET BACK TO THE STATES, WE STICK IT TO THEM!".

"I'll make it decaf." Proctor said.

Further on up the highway, the Twins were lying under their car, which was parked a little off to the side.

Twin One was looking through a pair of binoculars, while Twin Two was holding a PSG-1 sniper rifle.

"Here comes the Purple Haze." Twin One said as he spotted the Animaniacs' truck in his binoculars.

"No problem." Twin Two said as he raised the rifle and drew a bead on Wakko, who was driving.

"Oh, wow! We're nearly there. I'm beginning to think we can win the Cannonball." Dot said.

"I think you're right." Dr. Scratchensniff said. "I could retire on this!".

"Keep pushing it, Wakko!" Yakko said.

"No problem!" Wakko replied. "Hey what's that?".

Wakko had glanced down and saw a bead of red light on the front of his shirt.

Dr. Scratchensniff noticed it.

"Oh mein Gott!" he yelled. "Turn off, quick!".

Wakko did as he was told and swerved the truck off to the side as Twin Two fired a shot from his rifle.

The shot missed the Purple Haze and hit the front tyre of a truck, which was behind it.

The out of control truck swerved over to where the Twins' car was parked.

The Twins quickly scrambled out from under the car before the truck hit it.

The truck completely crushed the Twins' car, and the trucks' large cab blocked the road.

"Hang on, here we go!" Wakko said as he activated the Purple Haze's pogo stick and they shot up into the air over the obstruction.

Some cars tried to swerve to avoid hitting the truck. A couple of them hit the trailer but no-one appeared to be seriously hurt.

The Twins looked on in disbelief.

"I told you that you shouldn't have used a laser sight gun!" Twin One berated his brother.

"Oh, shut up!" Twin Two retorted.

The Banshee was driving down the street being chased by a dozen police cars.

"Hang on, Carter!" Lee said. "As soon as I make this turn, activate the camouflage!".

"You got it!" Carter replied.

Lee got a little ahead of their pursuers and turned the corner. As soon as they turned and got out of the cops' sight, Carter hit the camouflage button and the car's shape changed to that of a Mustang.

Lee slowed down so they would look inconspicuous.

As the cop cars turned the corner, they were dumbfounded as the red Corvette seemed to have disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?". The lead cop said.

"Hah! That got them!" Carter yelled as Lee drove on.

Lee hadn't noticed that a traffic light in front of him had turned red and he drove right through it.

The cop cars noticed this and sped after the disguised Banshee.

"Damn!" Lee said as he saw they were being pursued again. "I forgot to use the light changer!".

"That parking garage! Turn in there!" Carter said, pointing out a multi-storey car park. Lee quickly turned the Banshee into the car park and drove up to the second floor, with a few cop cars still in pursuit.

Carter quickly pressed the camouflage button again, and the car turned into a station wagon.

Lee slowed down and pulled into a vacant parking space.

The cop cars reached their level, but were once again stunned as their quarry seemed to have vanished.

"I've got to go off that spicy food." the head cop said. "It's making me hallucinate.".

The cop cars turned and drove down the ramp.

"HAH! They ain't so tough!". Carter snorted.

"Okay, let's switch sides." Lee said as he and Carter got out of the car.

Undercover Brother was driving through Sydney in Herbie, keeping an eye out for any trouble.

As they approached a long street, Herbie suddenly came to a halt.

"What's up, Herb?" UB asked.

Herbie honked his horn in response. UB took out a pair of binoculars and looked at the rooftops.

His jaw dropped as he saw the gunmen and BATs perched on the rooftops.

"Some of the Cannonballers have to come this way." UB said. "Herb, turn around, we've gotta warn 'em!".

Herbie backed up and drove back the way he came, sparing no horsepower.

Carter and Lee weren't the only ones having trouble with the police.

The Van Go was being chased by a squad car as well.

"Punch it, Roy!" Shoveler yelled.

"I've got it to the floor. I think this could be it!" Mr. Furious replied.

"No way! These guys aren't going to catch us!" Bowler yelled as the cop car came up behind them.

"I'm going up!" she announced. She got up in her seat and opened the sunroof.

She was holding a gun.

"What's that she's got?" Sphinx asked.

"I think it's the clothes shrinking ray." Shoveler replied.

Seeing Bowler go up through the sunroof, the cop leaned out his window to see what she was doing.

"Big mistake, honey!" she said, smiling.

She fired a ray from the gun and it hit the cop.

Suddenly, the cop felt his uniform start to shrink, material ripping as it contracted.

"AHHH!" he yelled as his trousers tightened around him. "I've got a wedgie!".

Bowler whooped to herself and climbed back through the sunroof.

The Van Go sped on.

At a traffic intersection, Ms. Foyt and Van Pelt sat in a Mazda RX-7, keeping their eyes out for any Cannonballers.

"Are you sure we shouldn't be waiting at the ambush, Ms. Foyt?" Van Pelt asked.

"All in good time. I want to nail myself a Cannonballer before they get that far.". Ms. Foyt said.

The Van Itty passed by the intersection. Ms. Foyt giggled to herself and started the car.

The RX-7 pulled out of its parking space and drove after the Van Itty.

Doc Heller was now driving the Van Itty.

"We've been making good time so far." he said. "The others are in the city too. We should all get a fair percentage of the prize money when we reach the finish line.".

"Great. There's no way I'll be ignored once I've won the Cannonball!" Invisible Boy said.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and the rear window of the Van Itty was broken.

"Holy shit!" Invisible Boy yelled.

There was another shot, which hit the rear of the vehicle, leaving a big hole.

Blue Raja looked behind to see the RX-7 catching up.

Van Pelt was leaning out the window with a shotgun. Foyt occasionally leaned out her window and took a few shots from a machine pistol.

"Get us the hell out of here!" Blue Raja yelled.

Doc Heller put his foot down and the Van Itty shot forward.

The RX-7 stayed with them and came up alongside them.

Foyt leaned out her window and fired a few shots at the front of the car, shattering both the headlights and damaging the radiator.

Doc Heller looked outraged.

"NO-ONE disrespects my work!" he yelled.

He swerved over and rammed the Van Itty into the side of the RX-7.

Foyt raised her gun to fire again, but Blue Raja threw a spoon at her hand.

The spoon hit her hand and she dropped the gun.

"Damn! Who throws a spoon?!" she said.

"I'll get them!" Van Pelt said as he turned his shotgun around to try and point it out Foyt's window.

"Don't point that thing in my direction!" Foyt yelled, pushing the shotgun away.

Foyt's attention was distracted and the car went up onto the pavement.

"Jeff, make sure they don't go too far!" Doc Heller said.

Blue Raja, seeing an opportunity, threw a sharp steak knife right into the front tyre, causing it to deflate.

With one tyre out of commission, the RX-7 became harder to control.

"Watch out!" Van Pelt yelled.

Foyt slammed on the brakes just before the car ran into a wall.

As the Van Itty drove past, Doc Heller said "Now for the final touch!".

He fired the Blame Thrower ray at the RX-7 and Van Pelt and Foyt instantly glared at each other.

"You had to go after them didn't you!" Van Pelt yelled. "The ambush wasn't good enough for you, was it?!".

"If you were better at shooting we could have got them! You couldn't hit the broad side of a barn door if you were inside the barn!" she yelled back.

In the Van Itty, Blue Raja, Invisible Boy and Doc Heller laughed their heads off as they sped on.

"Now look what you've done! They escaped!". Foyt yelled.

"But...".

"Shut up! Just get me to the ambush location!" Foyt yelled.

The Esperanto was driving down a quiet road through the suburbs of Sydney.

Willy Fogg looked up ahead and saw that the Dregs had parked their choppers across the road.

"Looks like some trouble." he said.

Big Ray and Ripper watched the green Cadillac approach.

"Okay, boys. Let's give it to 'em!" he said as he took out a steel chain.

"Will do, boss." Ripper said, taking out a lead pipe.

Pitbull, Spider and the other Dregs pulled out weapons of their own and advanced on the car as it stopped.

"Looks like we'll have to teach them a lesson." Dogtanian said as he took out a long wooden club. "I don't feel like using my sword just yet.".

"I normally don't like violence." Willy said. "But it looks like we have little choice now.".

Willy and Dogtanian got out of the Esperanto.

Ray and Ripper advanced on them. "End of the line, racer boy!" Ray said as he swung the chain at Willy.

Willy ducked to avoid it, but Ray hit the Esperanto's hood with the chain, denting it.

"Now I'm mad!" Willy said. He brought his cane up and hit Ray in the groin.

Ray went to swing the chain again, but Willy avoided it again and delivered several hits with his cane.

Ripper lunged forward, but Dogtanian quickly jumped up into the air and clobbered him on the head with the club, dazing him.

Ripper fell to the ground, dropping his weapon as he went.

"You should really wear a helmet!" Dogtanian said.

The other Dregs came forward to help Ray and Ripper out, but Willy had just knocked Ray to the ground after several blows from his cane.

He quickly drove the cane into Pitbull's stomach, then twirled it around and hit Spider in the face with it.

Rigadon and Pip both got out of the car and threw themselves into the fight.

Rigadon delivered a martial arts kick to two Dregs, knocking them to the ground.

Pip managed to avoid getting grabbed by some of the Dregs and bit a few of their ankles, making them grasp their legs in pain.

A few more hits from Willy's team later and all the Dregs were on the ground.

"Thank you gentlemen." Willy said as he straightened his tie. "You gave us an excellent work out.".

The group got back into the Esperanto and steered around the motorcycles, then drove on.

Gasping for breath, Ray got to his feet and headed over to his chopper.

"Where are you going, boss?" Spider asked, looking up.

"I'm going after those bastards! I'm gonna have their asses if it's the last thing I do!".

Ray started up his chopper and roared off in pursuit of the Esperanto.

The Titan, the Black Knight, the Silver Streak and the Hyperion had all stopped at a gas station to refuel.

At the moment, the Brain and Razor were having an argument.

"I still say you stole our idea for the vehicle to turn into a robot!" Brain said.

"I thought someone who's apparently as smart as you would be mature enough not to react in such a childish way." Razor replied.

"Those two still at it?". Lita asked.

"What do you expect?" Fearless Leader said as he overheard. "Brain likes to think that he's the most intelligent being on Earth.".

"So naturally it offends his dignity if he thinks someone stole his idea." Jafar added.

There was a honk of a horn and the racers turned to see Undercover Brother and Herbie heading their way fast.

"HEY! YOU GUYS!" UB yelled as Herbie pulled into the station.

"Who's this guy?" Raye asked.

"It's Undercover Brother." Captain Hook said. "They call him the Robin Hood of the 'Hood."

"Yeah, and I'm an agent of Mr. X." UB said as he got out of Herbie.

"Are all you guys taking this route in the city?". He asked.

"No, some of the others are going the Bondai Beach route, others are going by sea." Juni said.

"Well, look. You guys have got trouble! The bad guys have set up an ambush up ahead!" UB said.

"What kind of ambush?" Alex asked.

"They've got snipers on the rooftops! They're ready to turn you guys into

"You say 'snipers'?" a voice said.

They all looked and saw that the Freeway and the Infernus had just pulled up.

"It figures." Mai said. "They're pulling out all the stops now to make sure we don't win.".

"Well I'm damned if I'm gonna back down!" Chun-Li said. "If they want a fight, I say we give them one!".

"I agree. I'm programmed not to kill humans, but I can still give them trouble." The Terminator said.

"We'll show them, too!" Dick Dastardly said. "No-one outdoes the Villains' Society when it comes to evil!".

The other Villains' Society members agreed.

"Jeez! You guys have got guts! Just watch yourselves." UB said.

"It's no problem." Wallace said. "I just hope we won't cause too much damage. I don't want to end up getting sued.".

"What are we waiting for?" Lara asked. "Let's go!".

The Cannonballers at the station got back in their vehicles and roared off.

As they went, both the Titan and the Black Knight transformed into their robot forms.

UB watched them go in admiration.

"Think they'll be okay, Herb?" he asked Herbie.

Herbie honked an unsure response.

"Here's hoping." UB replied.,

The Cataclysm had a dragnet of police cars chasing it.

"Hang on, I'll try and lose them!" Mathayus said.

He turned a quick right and drove into the parking lot of a shopping mall.

"They'll corner us in here!" Armon said.

"Not quite!" Mathayus said. "Have either of you ever seen Blues Brothers?".

"Yeah, that was a very funny movie. 'We're on a mission from God' and all that." Rath said.

Suddenly, Rath turned a little pale.

"You're not thinking...?"

"I sure am!" Mathayus said. "Hold onto your hats! This could get a bit messy!".

Mathayus swerved the car around and headed straight for the entrance to the mall.

He honked the horn as he drove towards it. Several consumers quickly jumped out of the way as the Cataclysm smashed through the doors.

About three cop cars followed them in.

The chase continued at high speed through the mall. Customers were diving into fountains and running as fast as they could to get out of the way.

Mathayus swerved around a large popcorn stand.

"HEY! Can't we stop for some popcorn?" Armon whined. "I'm hungry!".

"You're always hungry!" Rath replied.

As some of the cop cars came up on either side of the Cataclysm, Mathayus slammed on the brakes.

The cop cars weren't expecting him to stop so they kept on going. One of them crashed through the front window of a record store and the other demolished a modern art sculpture in the centre of the mall.

Mathayus backed the Cataclysm up, backing it through a display of garden furniture.

"Oops! Sorry!" he said.

He turned the car around and drove back the way he had came.

As the two cop cars turned around to try and pursue, Mathayus put his foot down and shot back out through the mall entrance.

"There was quite a bit of damage there, Mathayus." Rath said nervously.

"Oh, I'm sure the US President can foot the bill." Mathayus replied as he hit the nitrous and they sped off on their way.

Big Ray was pushing his chopper as hard as it could go, trying to catch up with the Esperanto.

He moved in and out of traffic with great expertise.

"Nothing's gonna stop me now! That limey lion's ass is MINE!" he yelled to himself.

He saw the Esperanto up ahead, near Sydney Opera House and laughed to himself.

Taking one hand off the handlebars, he pulled out his Desert Eagle and fired a couple of shots.

The shots hit the rear of the car, and Pip turned to look behind them.

"It's that biker guy!" he said. "And he looks pissed!".

"Oh, dear." Fogg said. "We don't really have the time to deal with him.".

"Don't worry, Willy." Dogtanian said. "My friend Aramis showed me how to handle a dagger. I can help.".

Rigadon looked worried.

"You're not going to..?" he began.

"Of course not." Dogtanian said. "Just give him a bit of brake trouble. Since we're near the sea, it shouldn't be too serious.".

"Then do it." Willy said.

Dogtanian took out a sharp dagger and lowered his window.

Ray raised his gun to fire a shot at him, but Dogtanian, after taking careful aim, threw the dagger.

It hit Ray's brake line, severing it and spilling his brake fluid.

"Holy shit!" Ray yelled as he realised what had happened.

"Au revoir, mon ami!" Dogtanian said as the Esperanto sped on.

With his bike now completely out of control, Ray panicked and steered towards Sydney Opera House.

"Guess this is it!" he said as he steered the bike towards the sea. "The only way I'll get outta this alive!"

The bike went over the edge, Ray coming off the seat.

Both Ray and the bike hit the water with a huge splash.

After a few seconds, Ray came to the surface, gasping for air.

"ALRIGHT!" he yelled. "Thank God I learned how to swim!".

Suddenly, Ray was hit by a huge splash as the Hermes, now in aquatic mode, shot past him.

"WOO-HOO!" Homer yelled. "Just an hour until we reach the bridge now! I can practically feel that money in my hands now!".

Maggie had started to giggle again.

"Yes, I know you're excited, honey!" Marge said as she tried to calm Maggie down.

Bart was watching their radar. Several blips appeared on it.

"Dad, I've got bogeys coming in." he reported.

"Where?" Homer asked.

"Behind us!" Lisa said as she looked behind them.

Chasing them were several jet skis with manned by Luthor's goons and Freddy and Jim in a speedboat.

"Right, Fred! Let' em have it!" Jim yelled.

"Roger!" Freddy said as he opened fire on the Hermes with a laser cannon.

The beam hit the Hermes several times, causing nasty burns on it's hull.

"That is so rude!" Marge said. "Should I use the limpet mine?".

"That's a little too much, don't you think?" Lisa said.

Freddy fired again and again, and blew the trunk lid clean off the car and destroyed a basket that was in the back.

Homer gasped. "My donuts were in that basket! RIGHT! THIS MEANS WAR!".

Homer got ready to turn the steering wheel hard.

"Hang on!". Homer said as he swung the Hermes around. The huge car was now facing its' attackers.

Homer trained the scatter gun on Freddy and Jim's speedboat.

Freddy kept on firing shots from the laser right at the front of the car.

"Okay, boys! Eat this!" Homer yelled.

He fired the scatter gun at the boat and it penetrated the hull.

"Keep firing!" Jim yelled.

Freddy fired back at the Hermes, but Homer returned fire again and again with the scatter gun.

Eventually, Freddy and Jim's boat started to sink.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen!" Freddy yelled.

"Let's get out of here!" Jim said. "The others can take care of these guys!"

Jim and Freddy jumped overboard as the speedboat disappeared beneath the surface.

Homer turned the Hermes around and headed off. The jet skis were still in pursuit.

"They ain't going nowhere!" the head thug said.

Each of the jet skis fired a line with a grappling hook at the Hermes.

The hooks dug into the car, and the strong wires on them started to pull tight.

The Hermes started to slow down.

"Those are some strong jet skis!" Bart said in disbelief.

"Not as strong as this car, boy." Homer said. "Hold tight! All ahead full!".

Homer pushed the gear stick forward as far as it would go, and pressed a green button.

A jet of flame shot from the Hermes' exhaust pipes and it shot forward at great speed.

The lines on the jet skis started to smoke as they were pulled forward until the jet skis were pulled along after the Hermes.

The goons panicked and jumped into the water.

"Well, that's that." Homer said. "We just have to get rid of those hooks and lines.".

Lisa sighed and opened her window.

"I'll do it." she said. "I always have to do the risky stuff.".

"Just remember, you get 25 of the money." Marge reminded her.

On the rooftops, the gunmen and BATs tensed as they could hear loud engines approaching.

"It's the Cannonballers!" Benedict yelled. "Get into position!".

Foyt, who had joined them after her aborted attempt at stopping the Mystery Men grabbed an MP5 machine gun.

"I'm going to enjoy this." she said.

Benedict looked through his binoculars, and saw the huge robot forms of the Black Knight and the Titan approaching.

"Smart. But let's see how much damage you can handle." he said.

He raised his hand and yelled "FIRE!".

The first group of troops opened fire with machine guns.

The bullets started to hit the huge robots head on, causing some damage.

"This armour's tough." T-Bone said. "Just go slowly. Let 'em use their ammo up.".

"Good idea. Guess do-gooders like you do have their uses." Wild Dog replied through the radio.

Mr. Benedict raised his hand again, and the BATs opened fire with their laser rifles.

On the ground, the Terminator, staying in the shadow of the giant robots, scanned the BATs.

"The ones with the black armour are just androids." he called to the others. "You can use your weapons to take them out.".

Mai was driving the Infernus and announced. "We can handle the humans. We have some tear gas grenades built into the car.".

"Good luck." The Terminator said. He steered the Freeway into the lobby of one of the buildings.

"What's he doing?" Clover asked.

"No idea. But we have to concentrate on our shields.". Carmen said.

"They should last until we reach the end of this street." Sam said. "Fingers crossed that they do.".

Alex put her foot down on the accelerator and the Silver Streak sped down the street, still under heavy fire.

The bullets and lasers were bouncing off the shields, but they wouldn't last forever.

"Okay." Lita said, taking control of the Black Knight's missile launcher. "If those things are just androids, let's give 'em hell!".

The Black Knight and the Titan both launched missiles at the battalions of BATs.

Some of the BATs tried to shoot the missiles out of the air. Some were successful, but the rest were hit by the missiles and were destroyed.

Benedict and Foyt both fired shots from their MP5s at the vehicles on the ground.

Foyt was laughing maniacally. "Let's see you dodge this!'.

In the lobby below them, the Terminator drove his bike through the mass of confused people, wondering what was going on.

The Terminator reached an elevator and drove into it, pressing the button for the top floor.

The Silver Streak had reached the end of the gauntlet just as its' shields failed.

"Thank God for that!" Sam said. "I hope the others will be okay.".

Mai took careful aim at the group of human marksmen.

"Okay, here it goes!" she said.

From the rear of the Infernus, several canisters of tear gas were launched.

"Incoming!" Benedict warned as three of the canisters landed on their roof.

As the gas was released, the marksmen coughed and gasped for air.

Despite her vision being blurred, Foyt was still firing.

"YOU AREN'T GOING TO ESCAPE THIS TIME!" she screamed as she fired at the racers.

Suddenly, the roof access door was knocked down and the Freeway drove out.

Seeing him, Foyt turned her gun on him and fired. The bullets hit the cyborg in the chest but he kept coming.

He quickly swung his fist and knocked Foyt to the ground. As Foyt fell with a grunt, the Terminator picked up her gun, and swung it at Mr. Benedict who rushed him.

Benedict took the blow in the stomach and fell to the ground, winded.

The Terminator drove along the roof, swinging the butt of the gun at the marksmen who got in his way.

At one point, one of the goons jumped on his back and knocked him off the bike.

The Terminator got to his feet and began a fist fight with the goon.

Wallace fired some of the Hyperion's missiles at another group of BATs, taking them out.

In the Titan, Shredder took out another group of the androids with the Titan's machine gun.

Suddenly, the gun ran dry.

"Uh oh." he said. "No more bullets.".

"We're nearly out of missiles too." Yosemite Sam reported.

"Same here." Raye said.

"Time for some of my skills.". Chun-Li said. Quickly leaning out her window, she hurled some shuriken at a couple of BATs, decapitating them.

Having fought off the human gunmen, the Terminator picked up the MP5 and opened fire on some of the remaining BATs, destroying them.

Wallace went to fire another missile, but saw that he was now out.

Both he and Gromit looked a bit worried.

The Terminator got back onto the Freeway and jumped over to the next roof, firing at the remaining BATs.

Foyt, Benedict and the human gunners had recovered from their beating.

"Don't just stand there, you idiots!" Foyt yelled. "Finish them! DESTROY THEM!".

The human gunners quickly slid fresh chambers into their guns and got ready to open fire again.

All of the vehicles had taken damage by this stage.

"I think we're in trouble." said Mirai, who was now in her human form. "I could go out there if you want. I can transform again.".

Lara looked up into the sky and saw Malice circling above them.

"I think the cavalry just arrived." she said, smiling.

In Malice, Austin looked down at the scene below them.

"Some Cannonballers in trouble. Hey, Death, can you give these hombres a little scare?".

IF YOU INSIST said Death.

Death opened his door and drifted out, hovering in mid-air.

He floated into the line of sight of the humans.

COWER NOW, BRIEF MORTALS! He yelled. FOR I AM DEATH, THE ASSASSIN NO LOCK CAN HOLD AGAINST! I HAVE COME FOR YOUR SOULS!

The gunners freaked out and started screaming. Even Foyt and Benedict turned pale. They all ran for the roof access door in a panic.

"AH! DEATH!" Foyt yelled as she ran. "OH, LORD, PLEASE FORGIVE OUR TRESPASSES!".

When they had all left, Death floated back over to Malice and got in.

"Well done, buddy." Austin said.

"RAAAAR!" Nemesis said.

IT WAS NOTHING . replied Death.

The remaining Cannonballers cheered and waved to Malice as it flew off.

"Now, let's be on our way." Mai said as she drove off.

"Well, that was....different." Wallace said as he followed them. "Do you think our insurance will cover the damages, Gromit?".

Gromit just rolled his eyes.

The Terminator, having dealt with the remaining BATs, kicked open the fire exit door on the second roof and got ready to drive down the stairs to street level.

On the highway leading to the Cannonball bridge, the Road Kill was going flat out.

"Are you sure it was wise going this way?" Dominic asked Memphis. "I thought I heard in the city that this route to the bridge wasn't quite finished yet.".

"Don't worry, we'll make it!" Memphis replied.

In their rear view mirror, the Roadrunner driven by Marcus and Regis appeared.

"Punch it, Marcus!" Regis yelled. "We've got to make sure these guys don't reach the bridge!".

"Hey, I know Luthor will kill us if they get away!" Marcus said. "Don't worry.".

Marcus hit the Roadrunner's nitrous and they shot forward and rammed into the rear of the Road Kill.

"HEY! Watch the merchandise!" Dominic yelled.

The Roadrunner rammed into them again.

"You're dead, buddy!" Marcus yelled.

"We'll see!" Memphis yelled.

Dominic had turned to look in front of them. His eyes widened as he saw that a section of the highway was uncompleted, leaving a huge gap over a forty foot drop.

"Memphis!" he said.

"Don't worry! Hold on, we're going for it!" Memphis put his foot down and the Road Kill shot on.

Marcus looked ahead and saw the huge gap.

"Oh, hell no!" he yelled and quickly brought the Roadrunner to a halt.

"Marcus, they're getting away!" Regis yelled.

"As if I care!" Marcus replied.

"BANZAI!" Memphis yelled as the Road Kill flew off the top of the overpass.

The black car sailed elegantly through the air for a few seconds and then landed on the other side.

"Whoo! What a rush!" Memphis yelled.

Marcus and Regis watched them go in disbelief.

They looked at each other at the same time.

"You call Luthor!" they both said to each other.

Los Angeles....

Mr. X left the Sabre Turbo in the LAX car park and headed over to the Securicar.

"Okay, this is it." he said to himself.

"He took out a set of keys and got ready to open the door.

Suddenly, he sensed that something was wrong. Before he could do anything, he felt a sting on the back of his neck and a sudden drowsiness.

"Oh, shit." he said as he began to sink into unconsciousness.

As he fell to the ground, Elizabeth and Jennifer came out of the shadows, Elizabeth holding a tranquilliser gun.

"Perfect." Jennifer said. "If he'd got a good look at the van, he'd know we cracked the safe already!".

The two androids looked over to their PT Cruiser. Stuffed into the trunk were several bags full of money.

"Now, all we need is Yates.". Elizabeth said.

"The BATs will get him later.". Jennifer said. "Now let's get Mr. Needham out of here.".

Australia....

The Cannonballers had started to drive across the final bridge, all barely managing to contain their excitement.

"ZOINKS! This is it!" Shaggy yelled in the Burrito. "We can open our own chain of restaurants!".

"What'll you serve? Those eggplant burgers of yours?" Velma asked.

"Raybe." Scooby replied. "But not chocolate covered.".

"I should hope not." said Daphne, looking disgusted.

"This is it! Very shagadelic!" Austin yelled in the Typhoon.

"What percentage of the money do you think we'll get?" Dylan asked.

"Maybe 50." Alex said.

"Will there be enough left over to split four ways?" Natalie asked.

The XXS Tomcat flew overhead.

"It's been a great race, Gyro." Scrooge said. "You should patent this vehicle and mass produce them!".

"Well, if we win, I can certainly fund the development with my half of the money. IF I have a cut.".

"Of course you'll have a cut! I'm not THAT mean with money!" Scrooge replied.

The Comet was going by sea.

"I'd love to see the look on Mario's face when we win, guys!" Sonic said.

The Dragon roared up the bridge.

"We can finally buy that condo in Hawaii we were thinking about, Kermie!" Miss Piggy said.

"Yeah, I suppose so." said Kermit, looking a bit embarrassed.

"You mean you two HAVE got a thing for each other?" Gonzo said.

The Direwolf was pushing its' way up the field.

"Let's hope there's no hitch with the money this year." Jessie said as she kept her foot to the floor.

Buffy was pushing the Cobalt for all it was worth.

"Hey, Shadow, are you sure you're not still making us invisible, because some of the drivers are being REAL inconsiderate!".

"What do you expect? The goal line isn't too far now!" John McClane said.

Far up in the field was the Phantom.

"Take it and win, Captain!" Kairi yelled.

"I shall indeed!" Sora yelled. "DUN! DUN! DUN!".

Los Angeles....

Brock proudly watched the racers' progress on his monitor.

"This is it, guys. The final stretch. And I must say I'm very proud of these racers this year.". He said to J.J. and Victor.

"So you should be." J.J. said. "Even the devil himself couldn't stop them. I wonder who the winner will be."

"Well, you know who my money's on." Victor said.

Giving Victor a mischievous look, J.J. said "Let's hope he doesn't try any last second heroics.".

On stage, the Lone Rangers were speaking to the Red Hot Chili Peppers.

"You guys were really great to play with." Chazz said. "Really professional.".

"So were you guys." Anthony Kiedis said. "We heard you had a surprise for us.".

"Yeah." Rex said. "We decided that we were gonna play one of your songs out there, if it's okay with you.".

"Sure, it's okay with us." Flea said. "Go knock 'em dead!".

"Okay, guys! Let's go!" Pip yelled.

The crowd cheered as the Rangers took the stage.

"Last song of the night, people!" Chazz said. "And the best of luck to our Cannonballers, who we'll see again tomorrow!".

"You heard it, people!" Misty said. "This time tomorrow evening will be the after race party aboard the Sea Phantom, and the centre of attention will be our one and only winner!".

"We look forward to s-s-s-seeing you there, but for now, this is Max.."

"Lazlow..."

"Kat..."

"And Misty, signing off".

**Road trippin' with my two favourite allies  
Fully loaded we got snacks and supplies  
It's time to leave this town  
It's time to steal away  
Let's go get lost  
Anywhere in the U.S.A.  
Let's go get lost  
Let's go get lost  
Blue you sit so pretty  
West of the one  
Sparkles light with yellow icing  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
  
These Smiling eyes are just a mirror for  
  
So much as come before those battles lost and won  
This life is shining more forever in the sun  
Now let us check our heads  
And let us check the surf  
Staying high and dry's  
More trouble than it's worth  
In the sun  
  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
  
These Smiling eyes are just a mirror for  
  
In Big Sur we take some time to linger on  
We three hunky dory's got our snakefinger on  
Now let us drink the stars  
It's time to steal away  
Let's go get lost  
Right here in the U.S.A**

**Blue you sit so pretty  
West of the one  
Sparkles light with yellow icing  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
Just a mirror for the sun  
  
These smiling eyes are just a mirror for  
These smiling eyes are just a mirror for  
Your smiling eyes are just a mirror for**

Road Trippin' by The Red Hot Chili Peppers.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**AN: Watch this space for the final chapters! Hope you've enjoyed it so far!**


	11. Let's Get Ready To Rumble!

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE

By The Turbo Man

CHAPTER 11: LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!

DISCLAIMER: The usual. The end is not far in sight, but I hope you've enjoyed yourselves thus far.

In San Francisco, the Cannonballers had just come off the bridge from Australia and were now on their way to LA.

"The finish line is not far." Sora said in the Phantom, wearing the Captain Chaos mask. "I am confident that we shall be triumphant!".

As they drove through the city, the Gauntlet pulled out of a parking lot and was joined by several other cop cars.

"This is it, men!" Harris yelled into his CB. "We've got to stop them from reaching that finish line!".

Seeing the approaching police vehicles, Jessie sneered. "They just never learn, do they?".

She put her foot down on the accelerator and shot forward. The Cannonballers were all determined not to be beaten.

Los Angeles....

Brock, J.J. and Victor were all standing on the deck of the Sea Phantom, waiting for the arrival of Mr. X.

"I was sure he would have contacted me by now." Brock said.

"We've got Jack and the boys here, Brock." J.J. said, nodding to Jack Spade and his friends, who were standing near the entrance to the Marina. "They can handle it.".

The sound of a horn was heard and the three men looked towards the Marina entrance. A large Greyhound bus with tinted windows was heading for the gate.

"Hello, what's this?" Victor said. "You think it's some more fans?".

"Hmmm, I'm not so sure." Brock said. Brock picked up a walkie-talkie and spoke into it. "Jack, check that bus before it comes any further.".

"Roger, Mr. Yates." Jack replied.

The bus stopped as Jack, Slade, Hammer, Slammer, Flyguy and Joe approached it.

Suddenly, the headlights of the bus began to emit a bright, pulsing light, and the security men began to feel sleepy.

"What the..?" Flyguy said. "Those lights are hypnotic!".

The men tried to look away, but couldn't. They all groaned and fell to the ground.

Inside the bus were Jennifer, Elizabeth and a squad of Red Skull's troops.

"Drive into the Marina and intensify glare." said Jennifer to the driver.

"Roger." he replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen, something strange appears to be happening here." said Misty to the camera as the bus drove into the parking lot.

The headlights emitted a much stronger hypnotic glare, which affected everyone who saw it.

The reporters and the band all struggled to stay awake, as did the crowd, but it was no good. They all fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Let's get out of here!" Brock said as he tried to shield his eyes from the glare.

He, J.J. and Victor all tried to run for the gangplank, but their limbs felt heavy and they felt as if their feet were stuck in quicksand.

"J.J.!" Brock yelled. "Activate the beacon!". Brock fell to the ground unconscious.

J.J., mustering all his strength, moved to the bridge of the ship.

As he went, a platoon of the Skull's troops got out of the bus and headed through the throngs of unconscious people to the ship. They were all wearing eye protection, which shielded them from the hypno-ray's power.

Stumbling into the bridge, J.J. headed for a large red button on the control console and pressed it. An emergency beacon was activated.

J.J., finally overcome by the power of the hypnotic glare, fell to the floor.

On deck, the troops scooped Brock up and took him off towards the bus.

One of the soldiers left a DVD in the unconscious Victor's hands and followed the others as they left.

"Perfect!" Elizabeth said, smiling. "We have the money, we have Yates, and we have Needham! And soon, we'll be getting a lot more money!".

"I'll inform Mr. Luthor right away." Jennifer said as she picked up the CB on the bus.

On a large cargo plane heading for the US, Ms. Foyt, Mr. Benedict, the Dregs, Freddy and Jim, Van Pelt, KARR and the remaining troops were being transported to Luthor's hideout.

"Good news, everyone." Ansem said over the radio. "Your efforts have not been in vain. The money is now in our possession. You are all to come to Rancho Splendido, for some much deserved recreation.".

The villains cheered, especially Ms. Foyt.

"We did it!" she said. "We've beaten the Cannonballers!". She was smiling for the first time since her close encounter with Death back in Australia.

"I wish I could see the expressions on the racers' faces when they realise they have just wasted all these months on the road!" Benedict said, grinning evilly.

In the villains' office, Red Skull uncorked a bottle of champagne.

"I believe a celebration is in order." he said.

"Yes, indeed." Luthor said as he picked up a telephone. "I just have something to take care of first.".

On the road, not too far behind the Cannonballers, Joe Dirt's Roadrunner was speeding along.

Marcus answered his ringing cellphone.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor." he said.

"Marcus, the plan to steal the money has been successful. No thanks to you and your brother I might add." Luthor said.

"Well, sir, we delayed the Cannonballers, didn't we?" Marcus protested.

"All you did was your usual job: screwing up! You two cost me about ten million dollars alone with the vehicles you wrecked, including my Stratos 0!".

"But, sir..." Marcus said.

"But nothing! I've had enough of your incompetence! The others did a much better job than you two! So you needn't bother showing up at Rancho Splendido for the celebration. You're both fired! Now good day to you!".

Luthor hung up the phone.

Marcus threw the phone down in frustration.

"What's up?" Regis asked.

"We've just been fired!" Marcus said. "Luthor said the others did a much better job than us!".

"WHAT?!" Regis yelled. "It was OUR idea to hire Freddy and Jim! He could at least give us some credit for that!".

"I know! We've been running our asses off trying to stop this race! I didn't see Luthor, or Ansem, or the Skull out here trying to stop it!".

"Yeah! We do all the dirty work while they sit on their asses eating Beluga and drinking cheap champagne!" Regis said. "And they treat us like crap!".

"Well I'm damned if I'm gonna take it lying down!" Marcus said. "You know what? I think the Cannonballers would be very interested in what's been going on.".

"You want to tell them about Luthor?" Regis said.

"Yeah. Then we'll see who's laughing if they go after him! Regis, step on it and find us a Cannonballer!". Marcus said.

"No problemo!" Regis said as he activated the Roadrunner's nitrous.

Further up the road, Sora had received the signal from the distress beacon on the radio.

"Something's wrong at the finish line!" he said. "Do you think the others received the signal?".

The Direwolf, the Interceptor and the Hermes all shot past the Phantom at high speed.

"I'd say they did!" Cid said. "Burn rubber, Captain!".

"Right!" Sora said as he put his foot down.

In the Oval Office, the President had also received the signal.

"Looks like the Cannonballers need some help." he said. He turned to the Secretary of State. "Are the police still chasing the Cannonballers?".

"Yes, sir. Captain Thaddeus Harris is leading them." the Secretary replied.

"Put me through to him." The President said.

In the Gauntlet, the CB buzzed.

"Captain Harris, this is the President of the United States." the President's voice said.

Harris looked a bit nervous, but he picked up the CB.

"Yes, Mr. President?" he said.

"I understand that you have been pursuing the Cannonballers.".

Harris gulped a little. "Well, sir. I haven't actually arrested any of them. I mean I know about your decree, but they still cause a bit of trouble, these guys. Someone has to keep the peace.".

"Are you finished?" the President said. "As Commander in Chief of this nation of ours, I hereby command you to aid the Cannonballers should they need it.".

"What?" Harris said.

"A situation has arisen at the finish line. I'm not sure what but it is big. Police help may be needed." The President said.

"Work with the Cannonballers?!" Proctor said. "But, Mr. President...".

"I said that is a direct order! Am I understood, Captain?".

"Yes, sir." Harris said grudgingly.

"What do you think's happened, sir?" Proctor asked Harris.

"I don't know, but it better be good!" Harris said as he prepared to contact the other cop cars to inform them of the situation.

The Stinger 2 was behind the rest of the racers. Chili had his foot on the accelerator in an attempt to catch up with them.

"Great! It looks like while those scumbags kept us busy on the road, someone was planning something back here." Tommy was saying.

"I don't know. I can't seem to raise anybody back at the finishing line." Chili said.

He looked in the rear view mirror and saw the Roadrunner coming up behind them.

"Well, whaddaya know?" he said.

Marcus waved his hand, telling Chili to stop.

Chili brought the Stinger 2 to a halt.

The Roadrunner stopped behind them.

Tommy reached into his jacket and took out his Magnum as he got out of the Stinger 2.

Marcus and Regis had gotten out of the Roadrunner and approached Tommy.

As soon as they saw Tommy's gun, both brothers held their hands up in a pacifying gesture.

"Whoa, easy. We're not here to cause trouble." Marcus said.

Tommy looked the two over. "You're those photographers who were at the Cannonball Dome at the start of the race." he said. "But you're not really photographers, are you?".

"Unfortunately no. But listen, we have information for you and the other Cannonballers." Regis said. "We know what's happened and who's responsible.".

"We can help you, if you'll just hear us out." Marcus said.

Tommy narrowed his eyes. "Okay, talk and talk fast.".

Two hours later, the rest of the racers had arrived at the L.A. Marina.

The people had all come around and were confused. As Sora got out of the Phantom, J.J. and Victor approached, with serious expressions on their faces.

"J.J., Victor. What happened?". Sora asked.

Some more of the racers approached, all shouting at once.

"Everybody calm down!" J.J. yelled.

As the racers hushed themselves, J.J. continued. "I'm afraid that there is a situation here. Brock and Mr. X have been kidnapped, and the prize money stolen.".

The racers looked shocked.

"It must be those people who've been trying to stop us on the trip." Homer said.

"Do you know where they are?" Priss asked.

Victor held up the DVD. "There was a ransom message left on this DVD. Mr. McClure and I have listened to it.".

"We don't know who the kidnappers are, but they're demanding another $300 million for Brock and X's release." J.J. said.

"Yeah, right!" Crash said. "I say we should just go get these guys! We didn't race all around the world for nothing!".

Several of the racers agreed.

"Hello? We can't just go get these guys!" Kairi said. "We don't even know who or where they are! And you've all seen the power of their forces on the road.".

"I hate to say it, but she has a point." Domino said.

"Are there any clues as to who these people are?" a voice said.

The Cannonballers turned around to see Harris and several police officers approaching.

"Oh, great!" said Austin, rolling his eyes. "Look, pal, we've got enough trouble here without you trying to bust us.".

Harris turned to face Austin. "As much as I would love to bust the lot of you, I've been ordered by the President to assist in any way I can.".

"Are you serious?" Mario asked.

"We're deadly serious." Proctor replied.

"So, are there any clues?" Harris asked J.J.

"Well, one of the guys talking on the DVD had a German accent, but that's about it. You see it was just a sound recording.". J.J. said.

"We know that the Machinegal Dolls were working for them." Lara said. "Mirai recognised them.".

"Yeah, and this biker gang called the Dregs were involved too." Mai added.

"The Dregs?" Proctor said. "Then God knows who they could be working for. Those guys work for whoever pays them the most. Could be mob, Triads, anything.".

"That crazy broad Foyt was there too." Daffy said. "She tried to cook Bugs and me.".

"Yeah, I know she was involved." Harris said. "And Mr. Benedict, the sharpshooter. That gives us a clue. He and the Machinegal Dolls are rumoured to have been in the employ of some criminal organisation for a while now. But we never found out who.".

"Well we have to try and find out!" Cid said. "Cause I don't know about you guys, but I plan to find whoever's been after us and rip 'em a new one!".

There was the honk of two horns. Everyone turned around to see the Stinger 2 and the Roadrunner driving towards the ship.

As the four men left their vehicles, Tommy and Chili nodded hello to their fellow racers.

"There's no need to update us, we know the situation." Tommy said.

Chili got behind Marcus and Regis and pushed them forward.

"It's those two creeps who attacked us back in South America!" Corvax said as he recognised the two.

"They gave us some trouble in Japan too." Chun-Li said.

"Our new friends here have something they want to tell you." Chili said. "Right, guys?".

"Right." Marcus said.

"I know you two." Harris said. "Marcus and Regis Ellenstein. A pair of cheap hoods from Los Angeles. Were you two involved in this?".

"We were, but we're willing to help the Cannonballers in exchange for our freedom." Regis said.

Austin and Nemesis moved over to the two hoods, Nemesis towering over both of them.

"You guys can work a deal when you've told us what you know." Austin said.

"Okay." Marcus gulped. "Our employers hired us, the Machinegal Dolls and everyone else who's tried to stop you guys so far to keep you busy while they found out where the money was so they could steal it.".

"And who exactly are your employers?" asked Jack Spade and he and his friends came over.

"Lex Luthor is our main boss." Regis said. "The other two are his partners, the Red Skull and Ansem.".

"Did you say Ansem?" Riku asked in disbelief.

"That's right. Why? You know him?" Marcus asked.

"Damn!" Sora said. "I thought we'd seen the last of that creep!".

"Well that explains why the Heartless attacked us." Kairi said. "But I hoped we'd never see him again.".

"Lex Luthor and the Red Skull too?" Harris said. He looked stunned. "This is WAY out of my league.".

"What do you mean?" Dr. Scratchensniff said. "You're a policeman, aren't you?".

"It's not that simple." Tommy said. "These guys are powerful. They've literally got a private army to protect them.".

"Yes, and they're totally ruthless too." Fearless Leader said. "Unlike us, they would kill people. They would certainly think nothing about taking all of us out.".

"Besides that, they and all the others are now most likely holed up at Luthor's new holiday resort, Rancho Splendido." Regis said.

"I've heard that advertised on the radio." Marge said. "I heard it was a new hotel resort with a golf range and all that.".

"It is. One of Luthor's legit businesses is a hotel business. Rancho Splendido is Luthor's next big project, out in the Nevada desert." Regis said.

"He's hoping it'll knock the socks off the hotels in Vegas. It's not officially open yet, so he's using it as a hideout for now.". Marcus added.

"So is that where Brock and Mr. X are?" Buckaroo asked.

"Most likely, but the place is bound to be guarded like Fort Knox." Regis said. "And we're talking guards with major firepower here. You've seen the BATs and the Heartless? Well, in addition to them, the Skull has about 1000 armed soldiers. Plus the other agents you've met on the road.".

"Great." James said. "Our money might as well be in the hands of Don Corleone himself!".

The Cannonballers looked a bit depressed.

"Wait!" Sora said. "Maybe Him can get in there!".

Jessie looked at Sora down her nose.

"Maybe Him could get himself horribly murdered and take you with Him, kid!" she said. "Wake up! We'd need an army to take that place.".

"She's right." Ethan said. "We need a plan.".

"Well just sitting talking about it won't get anything done!" Hagar said. "I say we put our heads together and think of something.".

"Right." J.J. said. "Everyone aboard the ship. We've got some serious thinking to do.".

"So, can we go now?" Marcus asked.

Nemesis picked the two men up and brought them along.

"Not yet." Austin said. "You guys wanna help? Then you'll tell us everything you know about the layout of that Rancho Splendido place.".

"Hey, we're willing to co-operate!" Regis protested. "Put us down! He's making my underwear ride up my ass!".

"Shut up, Regis!" Marcus snapped.

The crowd, the band and the reporters had all observed what was happening.

"Well, folks, by the look of things, the Cannonballers are down but not out. We will keep you informed of things as they..." Lazlow broke off as Victor stepped in front of the camera.

"Okay, guys. No more filming for a while. The bad guys could be watching." he said.

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Prinzey." Misty said.

"Hey, Victor. What's the situation?" Chazz called down from the stage.

"Don't worry guys. This race will still be finished, one way or another.". Victor said.

"I hope so! I've got $2 million riding on this race!" Burt Bacharach said.

Rancho Splendido, Nevada....

Lex Luthor and his cohorts intended Rancho Splendido to be the best hotel complex outside Las Vegas, and it was certainly heading that way.

In the centre of the complex was the huge Hotel Piedmont, a thirty storey building with enough rooms for over 5000 people. The complex also had an Olympic swimming pool, a bowling alley, a cinema and all other kinds of entertainment facilities for children and adults.

Brock Yates and Mr. X were not enjoying the facilities as the two of them were locked in the penthouse suite of the Piedmont.

Brock looked out the window, annoyed that he had been snared.

"It's my fault. I should have had more security people involved." Mr. X said as he sat down in an armchair.

"No, Ray. Don't blame yourself." Brock said. "These guys were really organised.".

"That we were, Mr. Yates." a voice said over an intercom. It was Luthor.

In a control room, Luthor, Ansem and the Red Skull were sitting in front of a monitor, on which they could view the penthouse suite via a hidden camera.

Brock went over to the intercom device on the wall and pressed the button.

"You're our host I take it." he said.

"Yes, we are your hosts." Ansem said. "I hope you're enjoying the accommodation here.".

"We'd enjoy it a lot more if we weren't locked in." Mr. X said. "Who are you guys anyway?".

"You want answers?" The Red Skull said.

"We want the truth!" Mr. X said.

"You can't handle the truth!" the Skull replied. He then laughed. "I always wanted to say that!".

"Well, gentlemen, the length of your stay here depends on Mr. McClure, Mr. Prinzey and the rest of the Cannonballers." Luthor said.

"If they wish to see you again, they'll have to dig deep and find a large amount of money." Ansem said.

"The Cannonballers won't sit idly by and let you get away with stealing the money." Brock said. "They'll think of something.".

"HA! Those lead-footed losers!" the Skull snorted. "In my opinion, it was pure dumb luck that they got past that blockade in Sydney!".

"Besides, not just anybody can get into this complex." Luthor said. "I doubt very much that your precious racers will find a way.".

"Stranger things have happened." Mr. X said.

"Yeah, like Titanic winning all those Oscars." Brock added.

Luthor reached forward and turned the monitor off.

"Those guys amuse me." Ansem said. "They actually think the Cannonballers can help them!". He laughed.

"Security is ready, just in case." the Skull said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Luthor said.

The door opened and in came Foyt and most of the goons.

"Ah, you're here." Luthor said. "I'd like to congratulate you all on a job well done.".

"Yeah, swell. Now when do we get paid?" Big Ray grumbled.

"Hey, watch it, fat boy!" Freddy warned Ray.

"Is it true, Mr. Luthor?" Foyt asked. "Have we beaten the Cannonballers?".

"Was there ever any doubt?" Luthor asked.

"We most certainly have." Ansem said. "You should all be proud of yourselves.".

"Your pay will be delivered soon. In the meantime, you can relax here at the resort if you wish.". The Skull said.

"You got good booze here?" Ripper asked.

"The best. We spared no expense.". Luthor said.

"Now THAT sounds like fun." Benedict said.

"You guys can relax if you want." Foyt said. "But I would like to take charge of security, just in case.".

"Do you think it necessary?" Ansem asked.

"Those racers are nothing if not persistent." Foyt replied. "I want to keep my eyes peeled for them. If I know them, they'll have formed a plan already.".

Los Angeles.....

"We could distract the guards with a pokemon attack!" Jessie said.

"You want your pokemon to get blasted by those android things? Be serious!" Blackadder yelled back at her. "I say we should just sneak in and check the place out.".

"And what if we're discovered? There are quite a lot of us in case you hadn't noticed!" Conker replied.

"Hey! HEY!" J.J. yelled. "Could everyone calm down a minute. We have to hear what info the Ellenstein brothers have to give us.".

The Cannonballers were all in the grand ballroom of the Sea Phantom. Some of them had started to try and think of plans before they had heard the whole story.

After J.J. had yelled, everyone turned his or her attention to Marcus and Regis, who were sitting near the head of the large table.

"Okay, guys. Go ahead." Victor said.

"Okay. The Rancho Splendido complex is huge. The main building is the Hotel Piedmont. It's most likely that Luthor will be holding Yates and X there.". Marcus said

"But security is tight. Near the hotel is the main security building. From it, the guards can monitor any part of the complex by using the security cameras. The hotel is probably wired for sound too.". Regis added.

"Cameras are no problem." Snake said. "I still have plenty of chaff grenades.".

"Yeah, but as we said, there are a lot of guards. " Marcus said. "There are at least a hundred battalions of BATs in a underground hangar under the complex.".

"Plus, Ansem still has the Heartless to command." Regis said. "He can call on them at the drop of a hat!".

"Yeah, don't we know it." Sora replied.

"And we're not sure, but we've heard it rumoured that Luthor has some kind of bad-ass security robot to use as a last resort weapon." Marcus said. "The kind of thing that could take out a small town within six minutes.".

"Do Luthor and the others have any means of escape?". Cid asked.

"Sure. There's a helipad with a chopper and some cars in a garage.". Marcus said.

"Hmmm. This could be tricky." Buckaroo said. "Not impossible, but tricky.".

"Do you really think WE can do anything?" Lisa asked.

"Hey, Lise. We came this far, didn't we?" Bart said.

"Well, people, that's the situation." J.J. said. "If anyone has a bright idea, we'd love to hear it.".

"I've thought of something!" Lara announced.

"You've got a plan, Lara?" Mai asked.

"Yes. It may sound crazy, but I think it'll work.". She addressed Marcus and Regis. "The place isn't quite finished yet, right? Are any workers allowed into the complex?".

"Well, every week, there are guys who deliver food to the restaurants in the complex. They come from Las Vegas every Monday.". Marcus said.

"Do you know which route they take?" Lara asked.

"Sure." Marcus said.

"Perfect. Ethan, Snake. You two are great at infiltration. You could hijack the caterers and take their place, then sneak around.".

"I think maybe we should provide some kind of distraction to keep Luthor busy." Cid interjected.

There was a knock on the door of the ballroom.

"Who is it?" Victor asked.

The door opened and Tom Jones entered. "It's me." he said. "I overheard you guys talking on the dock. You say that Rancho Splendido is where Brock and Mr. X are being held?".

"That's right, but what's that got to do with you?" Harris asked.

"It's the resort that's been bugging me to perform at their grand opening in two months time." Tom said. "But I've been suspicious about it. Especially when I couldn't find any details on this Dieter Zane guy who I was talking to.".

"Dieter Zane. That's Ansem's alias." Regis said.

"So it IS run by criminals." Tom said. "I believe I could help with a distraction. Are there any girls here who can sing?".

The Cannonballers looked pleased.

"Sounds like we're getting a plan." Blackadder said. "But suppose the spies get rumbled?".

"Then it's obvious that we all move in and open up a big can of whoop-ass!" Austin said.

"We'll need help." Wakko spoke up.

"Leave that to me." Dom said as his eyes lit up.

"And us." Harris said. "I'll have every cop in ten states on Luthor's ass.".

"I can call in some help too." Buckaroo said. "But maybe we shouldn't all rush in at once. I think that just Cannonballers should go first.".

"Yeah. Who knows? Maybe we can take these guys by ourselves." Strong Bad said.

"I doubt it." Marcus said.

Flyguy spoke up. "We can call in the rest of Mr. X's agents. They can help.".

"We'll see." J.J. said. "Okay, guys. I think you all need to prepare yourselves. Get your cars ready and all that.".

The Cannonballers started to head for the door.

Sora walked over to Victor. "Victor. I really need to speak to you a minute.".

"Okay, Sora." Victor said. "Let's go somewhere more quiet.".

Victor and Sora left the room. Unknown to them, Kairi and Cid followed behind, wondering what was going on.

Victor and Sora went up on deck.

"So, what is it, Sora?" Victor asked.

"Victor, did you know that the Captain Chaos mask you gave me really DOES have powers?" Sora asked. "I was able to dodge bullets with it.".

Victor smiled and said "Sure I know. I've always known. You see, few people believe me, but Captain Chaos DID save me from being beat up by some kids at school. He was the janitor of the school, but he had once been a race driver.".

Sora listened, interested. Victor continued his story.

"One time, after a race, he managed to stop some crooks from stealing the racers' payroll from the racetrack office. He discovered then that he had powers. It's hard to explain, but he had lightning fast reflexes and great skill in fights.".

From their hiding place, Cid and Kairi took this in, amazed.

"He explained to me once that he wasn't sure how it came about, but that it happened when he wore the Chaos mask. He told me that he just found it lying around in a junkyard once. He didn't know where it came from, but whenever he put it on, it felt like it gave him skills he never knew he possessed." Victor said.

"Incredible." Sora said. "So you think the mask comes from...another dimension or something like that." Sora said.

"I really don't know, but what I do know is that that mask is something special." Victor said. "Before he died, the original Chaos passed the mask on to me. He said that he knew that deep down, I had courage even though it was hard for me to show it. You, Sora, have courage that you have used greatly in the service of the various worlds you've visited. You would do anything to help those in need. That's why, when I saw you, I knew that you deserved to be the next Captain Chaos.".

A tear fell from Kairi's eye as she smiled.

"But, Victor. When it comes down to it, will I be able to do what is needed. The Cannonballers are a large force, and with all the help that the others will call in, we may stand a chance, but the odds are still against us.".

"Sora, you'll be fine." Victor said. "You alone have beaten overwhelming odds before and I'm sure that this will be no exception.".

"Besides, you have us to help you." Cid said as he and Kairi stepped forward.

"You guys heard that?" Sora asked.

"We heard it all." Kairi said. "Sora, we won't desert you, or Captain Chaos.".

"Thanks, you guys." Sora said, smiling.

"Okay. Lecture over." Victor said. "Now go and get some sleep, because some major arrangements have to be made.".

Banzai Institute, New Jersey....

Reno Nevada sat, idly flicking peas at empty beer cans when the red telephone in front of him rang.

He straightened up in his seat and answered it.

"Banzai Institute." he said.

"Reno, it's me." Buckaroo's voice said.

"Buckaroo! We saw on TV that Yates has vanished. What's happening?" Reno said.

"There's a major situation here, Reno. We may need your help. As many Blue Blaze Irregulars as you can muster must be briefed on the situation.".

"Holy Frejole!" Reno said. "Give me the details!".

"I'll send them to you via computer in a few minutes." Buckaroo replied. "Is Rawhide well enough to face a mission?".

"He's just taken his medication there. I'll let him know." Reno said.

"Good." Buckaroo said as he hung up the phone.

The door to the room entered and Rawhide entered. He still looked very pale, due to the fact that a permanent cure for his condition still had to be found, but he looked rough and ready as always.

"You sounded excited, Reno." Rawhide said. "Do we have a mission?".

"You bet we do, big fella!" Reno said. "Send a message to all BBIs in the tri-state area.".

"Will do." Rawhide replied.

The Atlantic ocean....

The Nautilus was moving through the ocean at high speed. The members of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen were assembled on the main deck.

"So, this sounds like a big one." Tom Sawyer said. "Will there be a problem?".

"I doubt it." Nemo said. "We may need a big land vehicle, though.".

"There's a message coming through from the Mystery Men, Captain." the first mate said. "They say they know where we can find a vehicle.".

Nemo picked up the radio. "I knew I shouldn't have given you people our frequency." he said. "You're always eavesdropping.".

"Well, we just wanted to help. We have our Cannonball vehicles, so you guys can use our old Herkimer Battle Jitney. Just dock at Champion City docks and go to Sally's Auto Yard." Mr. Furious said. "You should find it there.".

"Okay, thanks." Nemo said.

Skinner took hold of the radio. "Hey, Furious, has your Invisible Boy developed his powers any further yet?".

"A little. He can become invisible when people are looking now. I just wish we could solve the nudity problem.".

"Comes with the package I'm afraid, mate." Skinner said.

Dr. Jekyll turned and looked in a mirror. Looking back at him was his huge and powerful alter ego, Mr. Hyde.

"So, Henry. It looks like I'll be needed again." Hyde said.

Jekyll looked a bit weary.

"Don't look at me like that!" Hyde said. "You know I can be of help.".

"Alright, I suppose so." Jekyll said. "But try not to cause too much damage.".

"I'll try, but I make no promises." Hyde replied.

"So, this is it." Mina said. "Time to kick some arse, as the Americans say.".

Freeway....

Herbie was speeding along. Undercover Brother was driving. In his back seat were Spiderman, Blue Falcon and Dynomutt.

Not far behind them was the spy car, driven by D.J. Drake and Kate and the pickup truck with the three Mariachis.

"We should be at the boat shortly." Spiderman said. "This should be fun.".

"You've got a strange definition of fun." UB said.

Suddenly, a red car shot past both vehicles, heading the other way. It was El Diablo.

"That was one of our Cannonballers." D.J. said. "Where are they going?".

"Beats me." Kate replied.

"Hey, Strong Bad, where are we going?" Homestar asked. "Shouldn't we be helping the others?

"We will help the others. We're just heading back home briefly." Strong Bad said. "I've got a favour to call in.".

The Cheat looked at Strong Bad and made a noise.

"Yes, it's him." Strong Bad replied. "He'll make sure we beat the bad guys.".

"Is it who I think it is?" Marzipan asked.

"You'll see." Strong Bad said.

Miami....

In Brian's houseboat, the phone rang. Brian answered it.

"Brian, it's Dom." Dom said.

"Dom! Are you guys okay? We saw on..."

"Skip it for now! This is important! You know that favour you owe me? Well, now's the time to repay. You got much clout with the Miami racers?". Dom asked.

"Sure." Brian said.

"Then here's what I need you to do." Dom said.

Brian listened carefully.

A week later....

On the highway, leading to Rancho Splendido, a large van marked GLEASON RESTAURANTS LTD was driving along.

In the driver's seat, wearing a chef's uniform was Snake. Sitting next to him was Ethan. In the back was Regis, wearing a false beard and moustache.

"You okay back there?" Snake asked.

"Fine." Regis said. Regis picked up a walkie-talkie.

"We're on our way." he said to Marcus. "I don't see what we still had to come for.".

"Hey, maybe Yates will reward us if we help to spring him." Marcus said.

"Does J.J. still have the Cheetah, Snake?" Ethan asked. "After the rescue, we still have a race to run.".

"I'm sure he'll give it back to us.". Snake replied.

In the desert, near Rancho Splendido, Marcus had parked the Roadrunner on the crest of a hill. He was keeping watch through a pair of binoculars.

"Marcus to J.J. Decoy team is approaching position. Over." he said into his radio.

"Roger. We'll be ready." J.J. replied.

A long limousine drove up to the gates of Rancho Splendido. A guard approached it and signalled for the person in the back to roll his window down.

The window was rolled down to reveal Tom Jones.

"Ah, Mr. Jones." the guard said. "You decided to take up Mr. Zane's offer?".

"Maybe. I've got a support act he might like to see." Tom said.

The guard leaned through the window and saw three young women. All three had blonde hair and great skin. With them was a tall, red-haired woman wearing a leather trenchcoat and sunglasses. She was obviously their manager.

"Okay, you can go through." The guard said as he waved them on.

As the limo drove through the gate, Jessie scratched her head under the wig she was wearing.

"Damn, this is uncomfortable." she said.

"Well, it's necessary so we can gain their confidence." Mirai said.

"Well, hopefully, it will work." said Lara, dressed as the manager.

"I still don't see why we have to dress up like bimbos." Jessie grumbled.

"Thanks for doing this by the way, Mr. Jones." Domino said.

"It's no problem. Anything to help Brock out." Tom said.

"Mirai, do you have your Mol-Unit?". Lara asked.

"Sure. What about you? You packed?" Mirai asked.

Lara lifted her skirt up and showed she had a gun in a holster attached to her leg. "Ready for any situation." Lara replied.

The Stretch limo headed for the Piedmont hotel.

In the main cabaret bar of the Piedmont, Ansem and the Red Skull were sitting.

Ansem had changed out of his robe and was now wearing a simple business suit. Red Skull was wearing a facemask, which made him look like a normal man. Sitting with them were Freddy and Jim.

All three were watching the stage where an act was being performed.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen, my name is Papa Lazarou." said a voice that sounded like it belonged to someone who swallowed razor blades for a hobby.

The man was... unique looking. He appeared to be in black face, and he had a wicked smile, with mainly golden teeth. He wore a ringmaster's outfit. In general he gave off a very scary vibe.

On stage with him were three dwarfed men, one dressed as a medieval jester, one dressed in an outfit similar to Papa's and one in a raincoat.

"And we are the Pandemonium Carnival. In a moment Simba, Tik-Tikk and Pebble" Papa continued, gesturing to each of the men, "Will be performing tricks with our talented animals. But first, I shall demonstrate my amazing psychic powers, for this I will need a volunteer."

He then pointed at Jim.

"You, what is your name?" he asked.

"Diamond Jim." Jim said, a bit nervous. Even he was creeped out by Papa.

"Dave." Papa said nodding.

"No, Jim." Jim corrected.

"If you could come to the stage Dave." Papa said.

"My name's not Dave." Jim said, a bit more aggravated.

"Ok Dave." Papa said.

Jim was about to utter an expletive, but instead just got up and got onto the stage.

Papa suddenly pulled some odd faces and danced a little bit, before placing his hand on Jim's forehead.

"I sense you are troubled, Dave." He said gravely.

"Um, no not really." Jim said.

"That there is a great pain deep in your heart."

"Maybe a little indigestion bu-" Jim said, before being cut off.

"Tell me Dave, are you grieving?"

"No." Jim said getting confused.

"Is it for your sister, Mary?" Papa inquired.

"I don't know anyone named Mary." Jim answered.

"Then why do you grieve for her?"

"I don't."

"Good, for she tells you not to grieve!" Papa said as he posed, awaiting applause and receiving modest at best.

"Uh, thank you, Papa Lazarou." Ansem said. "If you'd just like to clear the stage.".

"We'll let you know in a while if you're hired." the Skull said.

"Thank you, Dave." Papa said, bowing. Papa and the three dwarves all trooped off the stage.

Jim came down from the stage, looking spooked.

At that moment the four girls and Tom Jones had entered. Jim perked up when he saw the girls.

Freddy, the Skull and Ansem saw them too.

"Looks promising." Freddy said.

"Ah, Mr. Jones. Welcome." Ansem said as he stood and shook Tom's hand.

"Good to see you again, Mr. Zane." Tom said.

"So, what do you think of our offer now?" the Skull asked.

"Well, Mr. Arad, before I accept, I just wanted to see what you think of my support act here.".

He gestured to Mirai, Jessie and Domino.

"Like, hi." said Domino, putting on a Valley girl voice. "My name's Catherine, and that's Susan and Tara there." she pointed to Jessie and Mirai in turn.

Stepping forward, Lara extended her hand. She put on an Eastern European accent.

"My name is Adrienne. I'm their manager." she said. "Tom informed us that you need lounge acts for your big opening."

"That's right, my dear." Ansem said. "You want to show us your stuff?".

"Like, sure." Jessie said. The three girls got up on the stage.

They immediately caught Papa Lazarou's eye, as he watched from the wings. His smile became more devilish and a small wad of drool escaped from his mouth.

"Simba!" He ordered.

"Yeah boss?"

"Have you brought the nets?" Lazarou asked.

Simba nodded.

"Good, I think I could use some more wives." With that, Papa began to cackle evilly.

The Catering truck approached the gate of the complex.

The guard looked suspiciously at Snake.

"You're not the regular guy." he said.

"Regular guy's off with the flu. I'm taking his place." Snake replied. "So do you want this week's order or not?".

"Okay, go on in." the guard said as he waved them on.

In the security building, Foyt watched the van arrive on the monitor.

"That van comes here regularly, you say?" she asked a technician sitting at the control panel.

"That's right." the technician replied. "They deliver food to the restaurants.".

"Hmm." Foyt said. "There's something familiar about those guys in the van. Tell the guards to stand by.".

"Roger." the technician said.

In the lounge, Jessie, Domino and Mirai were on stage, performing a dance routine and singing a version of Dancing In The Street.

Ansem and the other villains were enjoying the performance.

"Well, Tom. They've certainly got talent." Ansem said. "Where did you find them.".

"In San Diego County. They won a local talent contest and were playing some local gigs." Tom said.

"I wouldn't mind some entertainment from those ladies." Freddy said, smiling.

"Are you doing anything tonight, Ms. Adrienne?" Jim said to Lara.

"I'm afraid I have a VERY busy schedule." Lara said, pushing Jim's hand off her knee.

In his office, Luthor was also watching the performance on his monitor.

"They're good. I'll give them that.". He went over to his safe and entered the combination. The safe contained the briefcase with the Cannonball prize money.

"I think I'll go see how much their asking price is." he gloated.

The catering van was parked not too far from the hotel. Regis kept watch from the van as Ethan and Snake snuck around the back.

Regis was watching the swimming pool near the hotel, where the Machinegal Dolls were enjoying some recreation.

He tried not to drool at the sight of the android women in bikinis. Suddenly, his radio crackled on.

"Regis, what's going on?" Cid's voice said.

Regis snapped out of his reverie and picked up the radio.

"Snake and Ethan are heading in. Lara and the others should be distracting the bad guys right now. Snake will use chaff to knock out the cameras briefly. I'll signal you to move in if things go wrong.". Regis said.

Sitting by the pool, Isabelle was a bit tense.

"Remember what Foyt told us." she said to her sisters. "At the first sign of trouble, we go into action.".

"Okay." they all chorused.

"Right, there's the vent we want." Ethan said, pointing to a vent cover on the back wall of the hotel. There was a security camera near it.

"Okay, here goes." Snake said as he threw a chaff grenade forward.

The grenade detonated, causing the camera to malfunction.

The two then quickly opened the vent and climbed in. Ethan closed the vent behind them as the camera started to work again.

"What happened?" Foyt demanded of the technician.

"Ah, this system still has a few bugs in it." the technician said dismissively.

"Don't be so sure." Foyt said. She spoke into a microphone.

"You guys get ready. We may have a situation." she said.

At a dirt bike track in the resort, the Dregs heard her.

At a shooting gallery, Benedict and Van Pelt also heard the warning.

At the pool, the Dolls got off their recliners. Isabelle pressed a remote control and with a blue flash, the Dolls' armour was teleported onto their bodies.

Ethan and Snake were crawling up the long network of ducts, making their way to the top floor.

"Regis said the penthouse is where Luthor likes to keep his 'special guests'." Ethan said. "It makes sense that he would keep Brock and Mr. X there.".

"Yeah, but I still think we should have entered the hotel and gone up a few floors." Snake complained.

In the ballroom, Ansem and the Skull shook each of the girls' hands.

"You were excellent." the Skull said. "I do believe we'll hire you.".

"Thanks, sir." Jessie said.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll have to confer with our employer. He's a bit reclusive so we'll have to speak to him alone." Ansem said.

"Oh, it's no problem, darling." Lara said.

The four girls and Tom Jones left the room. As they exited, Luthor entered the ballroom through a rear door.

As he entered, the Skull removed his mask.

"Lex. I take it you were monitoring the performance." he said.

"Indeed I was." he said. "I take it that Mr. Jones will perform for us if we let the girls join too?".

"That's what he said." Ansem said.

"Well, then. Let's see." Luthor said as he opened the suitcase. "I'd say, about 20 million should do it.".

In a corridor leading away from the ballroom, Lara turned to Tom Jones.

"You were great, Tom. But I think you should get out of here before things get hairy." she said.

"No problem. Good luck to you girls." he said as he hurried towards the exit.

"Damn!" Mirai said as he went. "I should have asked him to autograph my CD.".

"Never mind that now." Jessie said. "We have to..."

Suddenly, there was a yell and Simba, Pebble and Tik-Tikk darted out of a utility room and draped a large net over the four girls.

"What the hell?" Domino yelled as they struggled.

"Don't fight it, ladies." Tik-Tikk sneered. "Papa wishes to speak to you.".

"You'll be sorry if you don't let us out of this, you little creeps!" Mirai yelled.

Lara tried to go for her gun, but Pebble snatched it out of the holster.

"Don't think I don't know how to use this!" he said as he cocked the gun.

"We got them, boss!" Simba said.

Papa stepped out of the closet and smiled at seeing the captive women.

"Ha ha!" he said. He leaned down and observed the women.

"You're my wives now!" he sneered. "I need a few cheetahs for the Circus. I think you'll do nicely.".

He looked at Jessie.

"Do you like animals, Dave?" he said.

"Who are you calling 'Dave', you freak?!" she said.

Papa laughed.

"Bring them with you." he said.

Simba, Pebble and Tik-Tikk picked up the net with the girls in it and began to drag it along with them.

On the top floor, Ethan and Snake looked out through the cover of the vent at the two guards who were standing at the penthouse door.

"Okay, here goes." Snake said as he took aim with his modified Colt M5.

Neither of the guards expected it when they were hit by the tranquilliser darts fired by the gun.

They had little time to react before they fell to the ground, stunned by the knockout darts.

Ethan opened the grate and the two of them dropped down. Snake readied another chaff grenade as Ethan approached the door.

Ethan tapped a Morse code message on the door.

Standing near the door, Brock heard the tapping and went closer to the door to hear it. After a few minutes he smiled.

"What is it?" Mr. X whispered, knowing that the room was wired for sound.

"It's some of our buddies here to get us out." Brock whispered back as he tensed up.

"Get ready to haul ass. Things will get a bit tough.". Brock added in a sotto voice.

In the corridor, Snake removed the pin from another chaff grenade. Ethan stood back as he threw it forward.

In the security building, Foyt narrowed her eyes as the camera in the penthouse went out.

"No way that was a coincidence! Everybody move!" she said into the microphone.

"Roger!" the voices of the various units replied.

Ethan kicked the door open hard and let Brock and Mr. X out.

"Come on, let's go!" he yelled.

"You don't have to tell us twice!" Mr. X replied as the four ran for the stairwell. As they ran, the alarm began to sound.

Out in front of the hotel, Papa Lazarou and his assistants stopped as they heard the alarm.

"That doesn't sound good." Simba said.

As the four were distracted, Jessie had managed to activate her Pokeball and release Seviper.

"Seviper, chew through this net!" she yelled.

Before Papa Lazarou could react, Seviper had chewed through the net and released the four girls.

"I can't let you do that, Dave!" Lazarou yelled.

"Stand clear, girls!" Mirai yelled as she pulled out her Mol-Unit.

"METAMORFORCE!" she yelled. She was engulfed in a blue light as she transformed into Moldiver. The fabric of her disguise was completely shredded by the heat as she transformed.

"Great! Another cute outfit ruined." she grumbled as she took on the Moldiver form.

Pebble fired a few shots from the gun at her, but nothing happened.

Mirai kicked the gun out of his hand, and Lara caught it as it flew through the air.

"Now, what was that you were planning to do?" Lara asked.

Lazarou backed off a bit and the girls ran off in the opposite direction.

"I WILL have new wives!" Papa yelled in frustration.

"We'll get 'em, boss!" Tik-Tikk said.

In the catering van, Regis spoke into the radio. "It's going down! Get ready to move!".

As he put the radio down, the back door of the van was opened.

Regis turned to find himself staring down the barrel of Foyt's gun. She reached forward and yanked his false beard off.

"Regis." she said. "So you betrayed us. Shall we find out what Luthor thinks about this?".

Luthor, the Skull and Ansem headed towards the exit to the hotel.

"Well, thank God Ms. Foyt is paranoid." Luthor said. "Or we could have lost the money very quickly.".

"We can deal with these racers once and for all!". Ansem said, laughing.

Snake, Ethan, Brock and X burst through the emergency exit at the rear of the hotel and saw the four girls heading towards them.

"Come on! We have to get ready!" Lara yelled.

"Do you guys have a plan?" Brock said. "Because I certainly think we need one.

The sound of motorcycle engines was heard as the Dregs roared into the area, all armed with Uzis.

"You ain't goin' nowhere!" Ray yelled.

Not far behind them was a jeep with Benedict and Van Pelt in it.

Behind the girls, the seven Dolls landed on the ground. Mirai turned around to face her old enemies.

"We have a lot of pain we owe you, Moldiver!" Isabelle said.

"Bring it on, then!" she said.

Freddy and Jim emerged from the hotel, also holding guns.

"At ease, everybody!" Luthor yelled as he and his cohorts arrived on the scene.

The spies tensed as they found themselves surrounded.

Ansem applauded politely.

"Bravo, my dear Cannonballers." he said. "A brave try indeed, but all for nothing.".

"Did you honestly think you could just walk in here and get Yates out just like that?" the Skull said.

Foyt appeared, leading Regis at gunpoint.

"Even with inside help, you were doomed to failure." Luthor said. "You should really plan these things out.".

"Oh, but we did." Lara said, smiling.

The ground started to tremble a little. The roar of engines could be heard.

"I hope that's not what I think it is." Foyt said, looking anxious.

Sayuri lifted off the ground and looked out into the desert.

"Holy shit!" she yelled. "It is!".

In the distance, going for all they were worth, the Cannonball vehicles were speeding through the desert.

Every racer was pushing their car for all it was worth.

"CHAOS TO THE RESCUE!" Sora yelled in the Phantom. "EVIL WILL NOT SUCCEED!".

"Here we come, girls! Hang on!" Mai said in the Infernus.

"Regis, I hope you've managed not to get yourself killed." Marcus said in the Roadrunner as he drove with the Cannonball pack.

"I hope Jessie's alright." James said in the Direwolf.

"Let's kick some ass!" T-Bone said in the Typhoon.

In the Gauntlet, Harris spoke into his radio.

"Gauntlet to Skimmer. Ramjet, are you with us?".

Overhead, a red and white seaplane appeared.

"I'm here, Captain." Roger said. "Gadget is with me. I just hope I can avoid being shot down this time!".

**Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered  
And there's nowhere to turn  
You wonder how you keep going  
Think of all the things that really mattered  
And the chances you've earned  
The fire in your heart is growing  
You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind  
Heaven only knows what you might find**

Flying alongside the Skimmer were the Deluxo and the Banshee.

Lee had attached a parachute around his middle.

"You sure you want to go right into it, Lee?" Carter said.

"I'll be okay." Lee said. "Just get me overhead.".

"CLOSE THE GATES!" Luthor yelled. "Call out the guards and the BATs!".

He threw the suitcase over to Ansem.

"Put the money somewhere safe! And bring out the heavy artillery! We may need it!" he yelled.

"Right!" Ansem yelled as he headed off.

Suddenly, Mirai flew forward towards the Dolls and knocked a few of them off their feet.

Regis back-kicked Foyt, making her drop her gun.

Soon a fight had broken out. Within seconds, a troop of armed guards had arrived on the scene.

Some of the Dregs got off their bikes and ran forward to join the guards. They all raised their guns to be ready for the Cannonballers.

"Seviper, tackle attack!" Jessie yelled. Her snake pokemon launched itself at the bikers and guards.

**Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hand  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand  
And you can win, if you dare**

A huge steel gate began to close over the entrance to the resort. At the front of the pack of cars was the huge Titan.

"Like that will do any good!" sneered Shredder. "Hang on! We're gonna ram it!".

Further back from the Cannonballers was another huge pack of vehicles. At the head of it was the Securicar, in which Jack, Slade, Flyguy, Hammer, Slammer and Kung Fu Joe were sat. Next to them was Herbie and next to him was the truck with El Mariachi and his friends. The silver spy car was next to them.

The Mystery Men's Herkimer battlewagon was behind them, in which were seated the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen.

Behind all of them were a huge assortment of street racing cars and police vehicles.

"I hope I don't wreck my car doing this." Tej said. "If you weren't my good buddy I wouldn't be doing this, Brian.".

"It'll be fine, Tej." Roman said.

"Remember everyone." Jack said over an intercom. "When we get the signal, we move in."

"Solid!" Undercover Brother replied.

**Everybody's trying to break your spirit  
Keeping you down  
Seems like it's been forever  
But there's another voice if you'll just hear it  
Saying it's the last round  
Looks like it's now or never  
Out of the darkness you stumble into the light  
Fighting for the things you know are right**

The Cannonballers were nearly at the gate.

Mirai was still fighting with the Dolls and the other three girls, Brock, Mr. X, Ethan and Snake had taken cover behind a wall.

"This is it!" Ethan said as he fired some shots at Benedict and Van Pelt. "The battle of the century.".

No one had noticed Papa Lazarou and his helpers standing on a terrace on an upper floor of the hotel.

Lazarou had seen the other vehicles approaching.

"Oh, boy!" he said. "Plenty of people to make my wives! Boys, get ready to nab some of them!".

"But, boss..." Pebble began.

Papa gave the three a look and they groaned.

"Yes, Papa Lazarou." they chorused.

**Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
The power is there at your command  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
It's time to take a stand  
And you can win, if you dare**

"HERE WE GO!" Shredder yelled as the Titan rammed into the massive steel gate and smashed it completely.

As the vehicles roared into the courtyard, Luthor and the Red Skull ran off to arm themselves.

"Okay!" Riku said as the Phantom screeched to a halt. "Let's show these guys that Cannonballers don't back down from a challenge!".

**Dare - dare to believe you can survive  
You hold the future in your hand  
Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive  
The power is there at your command  
  
Dare - dare to keep all your love alive  
Dare to be all you can be  
Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive  
And it's calling you on to victory**

**Dare!**

Dare by Stan Bush.

Luthor and the Skull arrived back just as the gate had been breached. They raised a pair of assault rifles. The Dregs, guards, Benedict and Van Pelt took aim.

"Let them have it!" Luthor yelled as he and the Skull took out guns and started to fire at the Cannonballers.

The Van Go and the Van Itty both swerved out from behind the Titan.

"You guys ready?" Shoveler called over to Invisible Boy.

"Ready!" Invisible Boy called back.

"Okay! Activate magnets!" Mr. Furious said.

Bowler and Blue Raja both pulled levers on the dashboards of their vans. From the roofs of each vehicle, Doc Heller's Electro-Nuclear Magnets extended.

With a loud hum, they powered on and Luthor and his cronies found their guns wrenched from their hands and attached onto the magnets.

"Holy sheep shit!" Big Ray yelled.

"That's most unsporting!" Van Pelt yelled as his shotgun was yanked towards the magnets.

The Titan's ramp lowered, letting Fulgore, Jafar, Wild Dog and Shredder off.

"Time to kick some ass!" Shredder said as he got into a fighting stance.

The Black Knight let Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter off.

As the villains watched, both the Titan and the Black Knight transformed into their giant robot forms and trained their guns on Luthor's people.

"Plan B, I think, people." the Skull said.

"What's Plan B?" Foyt said.

"RUN!" the Skull said as the rest of the Cannonballers rushed into the complex.

The Skull headed for the Piedmont while Luthor and the others ran further into the complex.

"You guys stand and fight!" Luthor yelled to the human troops. The men looked scared, but were loyal to their masters.

Lara came out from behind the wall. "They're making a break for it! Let's get them!".

She ran after Luthor's group, while the guards prepared to fight the Cannonballers. Jessie and Domino stayed with Brock and X.

The other Cannonballers got out of their vehicles and ran off after the villains. El Diablo pulled up beside the Buckshot. Only Marzipan was inside.

"I think I'll stay here. I'm not much of a fighter." she said to Conker.

"Where's Strong Bad and the others?" Conker asked.

"They'll be joining us soon." Marzipan said.

"If you say so." Crash said.

"DUN! DUN! DUN!" Sora yelled as he rushed towards the soldiers, with Riku and Cid beside him.

"RRRRAAARRRR!" Nemesis yelled as he charged the guards and knocked several of them flying.

Austin applied strong kicks to two of the guards, and applied the Stone Cold Stunner to both before they fell.

Sora dodged a punch from one guard and drove his fist into the guard's stomach.

Cid swung the handle of his spear into a guard's groin and then chopped him on the back of the neck.

Lee, who had landed, delivered a lightning fast series of kicks to the guards who rushed him.

Close to him, Miss Piggy and Marcus were both applying martial arts moves to some more guards.

"You guys are good!" Lee yelled. "Where'd you learn moves like that?".

"I watch a lot of Jet Li movies." Miss Piggy replied.

"Jet Li movies?" Lee said, sounding a bit offended.

The Angels and Austin Powers were all attacking the guards with their skills.

"Judo chop!" Austin yelled as he delivered a hard chop to the necks of two guards near him.

Dylan and Natalie double-teamed two guard who rushed them.

"Cacnea, pin missile!" James yelled.

Cacnea launched a stream of pins, which struck the soldiers.

Squealing in pain, the soldiers ran away.

As the final group of guards prepared to attack, the Deluxo swung overhead. Marty was leaning out the window with the ray gun.

"Here we go!" he yelled as he fired a ray at the guards.

The guards were suddenly paralysed.

"Thanks, good citizens!" Sora yelled, giving the Deluxo a thumbs-up.

"No problem!" Doc said.

"You guys can go down!" Ramjet said to the Deluxo over the radio. "I'll keep an eye on things up here!".

"Thanks, Rog. But I think we'll stay up here." Clara replied.

"As you wish." Roger said as he saluted.

"That was easy!" James said.

"Don't get cocky. There'll soon be more!" Lee said.

"Let's get after them!" Austin Powers yelled as the Cannonballers ran further into the park.

"Hey, wait for me!" Regis yelled as he joined up with Marcus and ran after the others.

"Where are you guys going!" Mirai yelled. Isabelle flew forward and hit her right in the stomach.

"Worry about yourself, bitch!" she yelled.

Mai looked up and saw Mirai under attack from the Dolls.

"Don't worry!" she yelled. She attached a metal disk to her arm and slid a card into it.

Suddenly, from the disk emerged a huge, harpy creature. Sayuri noticed this and sneered.

"That can't hurt us!".

"Wanna bet?" Mai said. "Harpy Lady, attack!".

The Duel Monsters creature flew forward and hit Sayuri right in the middle, sending her flying right into Elizabeth.

It then fired a beam of energy at the Dolls, blowing them far across the complex.

"Well done, Mai!". Mirai said.

"Thank your brother for inventing this thing that makes the Duel Monsters solid!" Mai said. "Now let's go!".

Harris and Proctor ran over to Brock and Mr. X, and the girls.

"Mr. Yates, are you alright?" Harris asked.

"I'm fine. But what about my racers?" Brock asked.

"They'll be given help." Proctor said.

"Come on, let's get you out of here!" Harris said as he led Brock and Mr. X away from the danger zone.

Hanging around at the back of the group were Chili, Tommy and the Terminator.

Tommy had opened the trunk of the Stinger 2 and was handing out weapons to his friends.

"We saw some of them go into that hotel. We're goin' after them." Tommy said.

"I hope it'll be only BATs we run into.' Chili said as he cocked his Colt Python.

"What do you want, big guy?" Tommy asked the Terminator.

The Terminator looked into the trunk.

"The Uzi 9mm."

Tommy handed him the Uzi.

"Also the MP5." The Terminator added.

Tommy handed him the MP5. "Anything else?" Tommy asked.

"Got a rocket launcher?" The Terminator asked.

"Just what you see, pal." Tommy said. "I would have brought my rocket launcher, but there wasn't enough room.".

"Okay, let's go!" Chili said as the three rushed towards the hotel.

The Shadow followed after them, waving to Buffy and John to follow the other racers.

Luthor and his cronies reached a crossroads in the complex.

"Split up!" he yelled. He, Foyt and Benedict ran in one direction, the Dregs and Van Pelt in another, Freddy and Jim another.

As he ran, Luthor activated a button on his wristwatch.

In the hangar under the ground, the battalions of BATs were activated. Each one reached in front of it and got its' weapon from the gun rack. In unison, they headed for the elevators that would take them to the surface.

The Skull rushed into the main office of the Piedmont, nearly running into Ansem, who had the money in a suitcase.

"You've got the money?" The Skull said. "Good! Now I suggest we beat a hasty retreat. Head for the Maverick!".

"What about Lex?" Ansem said.

"What about him?" The Skull replied. "Let him take care of himself. Give our friends a little parting gift!".

Ansem smiled and closed his eyes. A glow emitted from his hand.

From the ground outside the hotel, hundreds of the Heartless emerged, and started to advance after the Cannonballers.

At the same time, the BATs emerged from the surface elevators and began to move after the racers as well.

"That doesn't look good!" Mr. X said.

"Hang on!" Harris said. He took out a walkie-talkie and yelled into it. "Second wave, move in!".

"Roger!" Brian said over the radio.

Mirai had landed again and her and the others were on their way to join the group.

Suddenly Papa Lazarou appeared in front of them.

"Not this guy again!" Jessie exclaimed. 

"Who's this weirdo?" Mai said.

"I dunno. Some voodoo guy!" Domino said.

"I should warn you Dave," Papa began speaking coldly, "I can do things."

He produced a magic wand. "Klattu barada nikkto!" He called. Nothing happened. Papa looked confused.

"Shimmy, shimmy coco pop, shimmy, shimmy pop!" He then commanded. A string of hankies shot out of the wand.

"Kabucku booger kwang hi keeba!" Papa tried, a small electric fizzle occurred, but nothing else.

"Damn thing's on the blink again!" He cursed, as he started to shake the wand. He then brought the wand to his eyes and stared at it.

"To heck with this." Domino sighed, and she just kicked him in the crotch. Papa fell to the ground, using ancient sounding curse words.

The girls ran off.

As one wave of the BATs opened fire, Conker quickly threw himself to the ground to avoid the laser fire.

"GUYS!" he yelled to the other racers. "WE'VE GOT COMPANY!"

The others turned to see the BATs and Heartless advancing.

"This could be problematic." Blackadder said. "I think we'll let you guys handle this!".

He and Baldrick ran off to the side.

"Chickens!" Crash said. "I'll handle this!".

Crash started to twirl around and shot towards the first group of BATs, going very fast.

Conker reached into his jacket and pulled out a handgun.

"Let's give him some covering fire!" he said.

"Will do." said Lara as she raised her gun.

"I'll be glad to help too." The Mask said as he took out a long balloon and quickly made it into the shape of a machine gun.

To everyone's surprise, the gun fired and the first group of BATs took hits.

Crash had managed to knock most of the BATs out of the way. Some of them kept firing laser blasts at him.

The Herkimer had come into the compound and the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen had disembarked.

Captain Nemo's crew were firing on the BATs. Tom Sawyer took careful aim with his rifle and took the heads off some of them.

"If you can't do it with one bullet, don't do it at all." he said, remembering the words of his mentor.

"Time to help our buddies out!" Razor said as he fired the Black Knight's guns at the BATs and the Heartless.

Dick Dastardly followed suit and fired a round at the creatures as well.

"Shouldn't we go out and help the others?" Cyril Sneer asked him.

"And risk physical harm?! No way!" Fearless Leader said.

"Shut up so I can concentrate on my aim!" Dastardly yelled.

The three Mariachis had caught up as well. They were looking at the Heartless.

"What are those things?" Fideo asked.

"I don't know, but they're trying to waste our racers." El replied. He opened his guitar case and took out a pair of Colt 45s.

Lorenzo raised his flame-thrower guitar case and fired a blast of fire at the Heartless. El fired a few blasts from his guns.

To their surprise, the Heartless simply sank into the ground.

"This doesn't look good." Lorenzo commented.

Up ahead, Sora and Riku raised their swords as some of the Heartless appeared in front of them.

Riku turned to the other Cannonballers.

"You guys go after those creeps. We'll handle the Heartless!" he said.

"Kairi, you go too." Sora said. "We'll show these things we're not rusty!".

"Good luck, Captain!" Kairi said as they ran on.

Brock and Mr. X noticed Sora and Riku making a stand. Mr. X yelled to all of his agents who had arrived on the scene.

"You guys take out those androids so they can't get in the way!" he said.

"Right, boss!" Flyguy said as he and the others opened fire on the BATs.

Spiderman shot a web that snared several BATs and attached it to an overhead beam.

"Just hang around, guys!" he said.

Herbie drove past the others. Undercover Brother and Kung Fu Joe were now inside.

"We've gotta get a piece of the action." UB said. "Just go through those tin soldiers, Herb!".

Herbie honked his horn and ran through several BATs.

Crash had finished knocking the BATs around and had gone to catch up with the other racers.

Jessie, Mirai and Mai had fought their way through the BATs. Jessie's Seviper had taken out a couple of BATs by stabbing them in their chest units with the sharp point of its' tail.

Domino blinded some of the androids with one of her 'tulip' smoke launchers, allowing Mirai to get the drop on them. They eventually reached the front.

Sora and Riku were both taking on the Heartless.

"Ansem could at least have taught these things to fight better." Riku said.

Sora slashed out with his Keyblade and took out about five of the black creatures.

"Maybe. But don't let your guard down!" Sora replied.

"You guys go after the others!" Riku yelled to the girls.

"Right!" Jessie replied.

Behind them, the BATs had broken up and were now moving out to various other parts of the resort.

"Are they retreating?" Kate asked.

"No. Probably just trying to regroup.". Nemo said.

"Some of the guys went into that hotel!" Brock said, pointing to the Piedmont. "Two of the villains are there too. Some of you go and help them.".

"Right!" Skinner and Hyde chorused as they ran into the Piedmont.

Lorenzo, Fideo and El blasted some of the retreating BATs with gunfire, cutting several of them down.

"Come on, guys! Let's stay on their tail!" El said as he ran off after them.

The other racers had got to the crossroads the villains had reached earlier.

"Okay, spread out!" Memphis said. "They can't have got far!".

Carter had landed the Banshee nearby.

"Some of them went over to that bowling alley." he said as he pointed.

"Right! Let's go!" Homer said as he and Hagar ran towards the alley.

"Homer, this is no time to try and win a beer frame!" Marge said as she, Bart and Lisa watched them go.

"I think we should go help, Mom." Bart said.

Marge sighed. "Okay.".

She turned to Lucky Eddie and handed him Maggie. "Take care of her 'til we get back.".

"Uh, okay." Eddie said.

Hiding behind a bush nearby was Foyt. She raised her walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Code Red! Major security breach! I want as many troops as possible here and I want them now!" she whispered furiously.

"Roger!" a voice replied.

On an upper floor of the Piedmont hotel, the Red Skull and Ansem had been talking to Sektor, Cyrax and Smoke.

"You three take care of the intruders!" Ansem said. "We'll try and make it to the Maverick!".

"Yes, sir!" the three cyborgs chorused.

"I'll send that BAT I had modified!" the Skull said as he pressed a button on a remote control.

A few floors below them, Tommy, Chili, the Terminator and the Shadow were bounding down a corridor. Skinner and Hyde appeared behind them.

Sensing their presence, the Shadow turned around.

"Friend or foe?" he asked.

"Friends!" Skinner replied. "Need any help!".

At the front of the group, the Terminator suddenly yelled "Get down!".

A volley of rapid gunfire ripped through the corridor. Everyone hit the ground.

"What the hell is it?" Tommy yelled.

The Terminator looked up and saw a BAT advancing towards them. The BAT had a minigun grafted onto the end of its' right arm.

"Oh boy!" Chili said. "It was bad enough when they were shooting lasers!".

The Terminator did a quick scan of the area. "There's a service elevator down that way." he said, pointing to the left. "Take it! I'll deal with this BAT!".

"Are you sure?" Chili said.

"Just go!" the Terminator replied.

As the others moved off towards the service elevator, the Terminator rose to his feet and drew his Uzi and MP5.

The BAT raised its' arm and fired a few volleys at the Terminator. The Terminator took the chain-gun fire right in the chest, but it didn't deter him. He fired back at the BAT, damaging its' armour.

After a few minutes, the Terminator's guns had run dry. So had the BAT's gun.

The two mechanical warriors stared each other down for a moment. Then, the Terminator rushed at the BAT. The BAT rushed forward to, and swung a punch at the Terminator.

The Terminator took the punch head on, but quickly swung his fist back at the BAT. The BAT grabbed hold of the Terminator and slammed him up against a wall, leaving a dent. The Terminator drove several punches into the BAT's stomach.

Sora and Riku had managed to decimate most of the Heartless, but more kept coming.

"I think we should fall back, my friend!" Sora said.

"Yeah, but we ain't beat yet!" Riku said as he and Sora ran off.

"Hang on guys!" Dogtanian yelled as he and Willy Fogg ran up to join the two boys. "We can lend a hand!".

"Thanks! You guys hold the Heartless here while we help the others!" Riku said.

"Right!" Fogg said.

Dogtanian drew his sword and Willy again swung his cane like a staff at the Heartless who attacked them.

"Eat this!" yelled Dogtanian as he slashed at one of the creatures with his sword.

The Mystery Men had entered a building marked CLUB TROPICANA, a nightclub.

"I thought I saw someone coming this way." Blue Raja said.

"You saw a whole lotta someones!" Ripper said as he and a group of about fifteen Dregs emerged from their hiding place behind the bar.

"Let's kick some ass, boys!" he said, smiling.

"Heads up!" Shoveler said as he raised his shovel and ran forward.

Bowler threw her bowling ball right at the bar and Ripper ducked to avoid getting hit by it. But the ball suddenly shot downwards and landed on his foot.

"OW!" he yelled as he straightened up.

As he did, Shoveler whacked him in the face with his shovel, and then delivered several kicks to his stomach.

Some of the other Dregs had drawn guns, but using his strange powers, the Sphinx cut them in half.

Invisible Boy had ducked into a corner and had turned invisible. He picked up a chair and whacked a pair of the bikers with it.

Mr. Furious was engaged in a fistfight with one Dreg. He was taking a lot of punches. The Dreg was laughing at how much of a pushover Furious seemed to be, but suddenly, Furious roared in anger and fought back with a combination of lightning fast punches, eventually knocking the biker to the ground.

Blue Raja had thrown a series of knives at some of the Dregs and had succeeded in pinning them to the wall by their sleeves and trouser legs.

"Well isn't this a fun little party?" Furious asked as he and Shoveler continued to pound on some of the Dregs.

"I hope everyone else is okay!". Shoveler replied.

Blackadder and Baldrick were hiding out in one of the buildings, when suddenly, some Heartless began to emerge from the floor.

"Uh oh!" Blackadder said.

Suddenly, he grabbed Baldrick and held him up like a club.

"What are you doing, sir?" Baldrick asked.

"Putting you to good use, Balders!" Blackadder said. He swung Baldrick at some of the Heartless, knocking them away. Baldrick was actually hurting the Heartless.

"You always did have a hard head!" Blackadder said.

One Heartless appeared behind Blackadder. He quickly kicked it in the crotch and then slammed Baldrick down hard on it. It and the other Heartless disappeared in a flash of light.

"Excellent!" Blackadder said. Baldrick groaned.

"You alright, Balders?" Blackadder asked.

"Oh I wish I were an Oscar Meyer wiener...." Baldrick sang.

"Yeah, you're alright!" Blackadder said.

Kairi, Ghost Rider and Buckaroo were in a group. Buckaroo had activated some kind of beacon on a wristband he was wearing.

"Calling in more help, Buckaroo?" Ghost Rider asked.

"Yep. I think it wouldn't do any harm!".

Suddenly, a huge screech was let out. From up above, the Witch King dropped to the ground, his massive sword at the ready.

"I said I would have revenge, Ghost Rider!" the undead lord said.

"Oh boy!" Buckaroo said. "Kairi, get out of here!".

"No way!" Kairi said. "I can help!". She pulled out a material orb and got it ready.

"I owe Yuffie big time for teaching me how to use this." she thought.

"Foolish child!" The Witch King sneered. "You shall perish with your friends!".

Buckaroo stepped forward and pulled out a samurai sword from a scabbard on his back.

Ghost Rider got ready to shoot a fireball as well.

"You want a fight? You've got one!" Buckaroo said. He threw himself forward and soon there was the clash of steel on steel as Buckaroo and the Witch King duelled.

The Terminator slammed the BAT through a wall, but the android got back up and punched him back hard. The Terminator fell to the ground and the BAT advanced on him. The Terminator raised his boot and kicked the BAT in the chest, damaging its chest unit.

The BAT began to let out sparks and stumble. The Terminator got back to his feet and drove another hard punch right into the BAT's chest.

The BAT began to slump to the ground, and the Terminator delivered a kick, which took the android's head off.

The BAT fell to the ground, destroyed.

The Terminator then turned and headed after his friends.

Mirai, Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter were running along a path between some of the buildings when the Dolls jumped them from behind.

"Damn!" Mirai said. "Don't you ever give up?!".

"Not by a long shot!" Brooke said.

"Okay! If that's how it's going to be!" Sailor Jupiter said. She delivered several martial arts kicks to Jennifer and Vivien.

Mirai took on Isabelle while Sailor Mars fired several blasts of fire at the Dolls.

Sayuri threw herself to the ground and rolled to extinguish the flames.

Shredder took out two BATs with his martial arts skills. Wild Dog fired on another group with his gun arm.

Fulgore took out three of them with a blast of electricity, and as four more advanced on him, he opened his head up to reveal his cannon and fired a blast, completely destroying them.

Jafar was using his magic on a group of Heartless. "Is this the best our enemy can produce?" he sneered as the black creatures were destroyed.

Both Rath and Armon had transformed and were using their powers on the villains. One group of human guards was blown back by one of their attacks.

Mathayus was fighting hand to hand with another one. He succeeded in overcoming the guard.

Nearby, Mick Dundee stuck his knife right into the chest unit of a BAT, short-circuiting it.

"Well done, Mick!" Steve said as he kicked the feet out from under two guards.

"I hope this fight doesn't go too long." Dundee replied.

"We shall win!" Mathayus said. "HAKU MACHENTAY!"

One guard opened fire on Secret Squirrel, but the bullets bounced off his bullet-proof coat.

"Now, I think I'll give you a taste of your own medicine!" Secret said. "Morocco, my cane.".

"Here you go, Secret." Said Morocco as he handed Secret his machine-gun cane.

As Secret cocked the gun, the guard dropped his and put his hands up.

"Now that wasn't so hard, was it?" Secret said. "Get down!".

The guard dropped to the ground as Secret opened fire on an advancing group of BATs.

Nearby, Conker was also machine-gunning the BATs, while Crash continued to spin around and knock BATs, Heartless and guards flying.

"WA-HOO! This is fun!" Crash yelled.

Brian, Roman and the other street racers had formed a cordon around the entrance to the resort.

"No one should be able to get past us!" Roman said. The cars had the entrance blocked for about fifty yards.

"Yeah, well just remember to be on the look out." Brian said

Captain Harris and Proctor were with Brock and Mr. X. The other cops were standing by.

"There should be a lot of bad guys to bust soon." Harris said. "Do you think the Cannonballers might need reinforcements yet?".

The sound of several helicopters was heard overhead.

"I think reinforcements have arrived." Brock said.

Several helicopters with the Blue Blaze Irregular logo appeared overhead.

"YAHOO!" Rawhide yelled in one chopper. "Head for that hotel, Reno! Make sure the bad guys don't try and escape by the sky!".

"No problem!" Reno said. "Attention all choppers! Deploy BBIs now!" he added into his radio.

Roger Ramjet was still flying the Skimmer above the resort and was circling.

"No sign of the bad guys." Ramjet said. "I'll try and bring some of them out of the woodwork!".

He opened one of the seaplane's windows and dropped a couple of grenades out.

On the ground, Luthor dived out of the way as one of the grenades detonated near him.

"Shit!". he said. He spoke into his watch communicator.

"KARR! Where are you?!".

"I'll come and get you now, sir." KARR replied.

"Good! Take me over to the bunker! I'll send in the REALLY big guns!".

Luthor looked and saw another platoon of human guards heading right for him.

"Sir! Are you okay!." the leader asked.

The Skimmer performed another circle, and Ramjet dropped some more grenades.

The guards and Luthor dived for cover.

"Shoot that plane down!" Luthor yelled.

The guards raised their guns and got ready to open fire on the Skimmer.

"Oh no! I will NOT be shot down again!" Ramjet said. He prepared to fly away.

"I'll just give them a spot of bother." Gadget said as he activated his chopper.

He opened his door and flew out of the seaplane.

He raised his arm and fired a blast of the blue toothpaste from his blaster, blinding some of the guards.

"Shit!" Luthor said. "Let's get out of here! Regroup!".

He and the guards ran off. Luthor yelled into his watch as he ran.

"KARR! Home in on my signal. I'm making a run for it!" he yelled as he activated a beacon on his watch.

"Roger!" KARR replied.

"You guys go that way!" he yelled to the guards. "I'll take a short cut!".

Luthor ran onto the dirt bike course and got on a bike. As he rode off, Priss approached. Seeing Luthor, she got onto another bike and rode after him.

"You ain't leaving me behind!" she yelled as she came up alongside him.

Luthor pulled out a gun and got ready to shoot at her.

"Oh no, you don't!" another voice said. A cane hooked onto Luthor's arm and yanked it, making him drop the gun.

Luthor looked to see Scrooge and Gyro on a dirt bike on his left side.

"Why don't you just save yourself some trouble and hand over the money?" Scrooge asked.

"Not on your life!" Luthor yelled as he accelerated his bike. He shot over the crest of a hill.

"Hang on tight, Mr. McDuck!" Gyro said as he sped up. Priss sped up too and the two bikes shot over the hill too. As they came down the other side, they saw Luthor turn out of the course and go through an alley between two buildings.

"Let's get after him!" Priss yelled as she followed.

Near the top floor of the hotel, the Skull and Ansem heard the sound of the approaching BBI helicopters.

"That doesn't sound good!" Ansem said.

"Who cares!" the Skull said. "Head to the penthouse! I have an idea!".

On the floor below them, Tommy's group exited the elevator and made for the end of the hall, when Sektor, Cyrax and Smoke stepped out in front of them.

"Halt Cannonballers!" Cyrax said. "You can go no further!".

"What is it with these guys and robots?!" Tommy asked.

He raised his Colt Python and fired a couple of shots at the cyborgs. Their armour wasn't even dented.

"Uh oh!" he said.

"Stand aside!" Hyde said. "THEY'RE MINE!".

Cyrax fired a net at the massive creature, but Hyde tore right through it.

Hyde roared and knocked Cyrax about fifty feet down the corridor.

Sektor launched a missile from his chest and Tommy and Chili quickly ducked to avoid it.

"Doesn't he know not to do that in a tight space?" Chili said.

"HANG ON!" Hyde yelled. He delivered a massive punch to Sektor and the cyborg collapsed from the strength of the blow.

Smoke fired a harpoon at the ceiling above Hyde and pulled on it, bringing some of the ceiling crashing down on the huge beast.

Tommy and the others were stunned, but to their relief, Hyde just rose up out of the rubble.

"Guys! I think we should leave Edward to it and go after the baddies!" Skinner said.

"YES! GO! I'll handle these things!" Hyde said.

"Okay!" Tommy said as he led the others towards a stairwell.

On the top floor, Ansem and the Skull exited the penthouse. Ansem was now carrying a black suitcase, identical to the one Skull had.

"This should cause some trouble." Skull said. "I'll head for the chopper and distract those guys in the air.".

"Right! Let's move! I think they're coming!" Ansem ran off to the left and the Skull went right.

Tommy's team emerged just in time to see the two villains split up.

"We'll go after the Skull." The Shadow announced.

"Right!" Skinner said. Skinner whipped his overcoat off and wiped the greasepaint from his face to become totally invisible.

Tommy and Chili ran off after Ansem.

Tommy noticed a sign pointing in the direction Ansem was running.

"Oh boy!" he groaned.

"What?" Chili said.

"Swimming pool." Tommy said. "I can't swim and I might end up in the water.".

"Oh come on! You can't tell me you're scared!".

"Okay." Tommy grumbled.

Blue Blaze Irregulars were being lowered from the choppers on cables. Mirai and the Sailor Scouts had all but finished with the Dolls when they saw the troops arriving. The cops had also begun to advance into the compound.

"YEAH!" Mirai yelled. "Looks like we've got this fight in the bag!".

The battered Dolls got to their feet.

"What do we do now, Isabelle?" Brooke asked.

"Well, she who fights and runs away...." Isabelle began.

"Lives to fight another day!" the other Dolls finished. They all activated their teleport devices and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

"HEY!" Sailor Mars yelled.

"Don't worry!" Mirai said. "I'm sure I'll run into them again in Tokyo.".

"Where the hell did he go?" Priss said as she looked around for Luthor. He had got out of their sight. 

"Just keep looking!" Scrooge said. "He can't have got far!".

"Hey! Are you guys alright?" Carmen asked as she and Juni headed over.

"I think we should go help the others." Priss said to Scrooge and Gyro. She called over to Carmen and Juni. "Can you two look for Luthor?".

"Will do." Juni said as he and his sister headed off.

Sektor, Cyrax and Smoke all fell to the ground, after being beaten by Hyde. The Terminator ran up to join him.

"Where are the others?" The Terminator asked.

"Upstairs." Hyde replied. "You think they need our help?".

"Let's just get these goons out of here." The Terminator replied.

Outside, Kid Rock, BD Joe and DW saw a villain fleeing up a staircase.

"Hang on! I'll go get him!". Kid Rock said as he followed the goon.

"Be careful!" Joe said.

"Don't worry! I'll be right back!" Kid Rock said.

The villain suddenly turned around and drove several fast punches into Kid's stomach, knocking him down the stairs.

He landed at Joe and DW's feet.

"Want me to go?" Joe asked.

"Hang on, I've got him!" DW said.

DW ran up the stairs. The goon tried to punch him, but DW dropped down and punched him in the crotch. DW then headbutted him and punched him in the jaw.

The goon fell.

Kid Rock and Joe cheered. DW turned back to face them and gave a mock bow.

The Skull bounded down the corridor. He looked behind but could see no one following him. He smiled and then turned and looked up ahead.

He stopped frantically as he saw that the floor in front of him appeared to be collapsing.

"What?!" he yelled. He turned to go the other way, but started as he saw that the floor behind seemed to be collapsing too.

In a panic, he opened a nearby door and entered a ballroom. He sighed in relief. As he had his back to the door, he didn't notice it swing a bit as some unseen figures entered.

Suddenly, the Skull felt someone punch him in the stomach and then in the ribs, but he saw no one.

He heard a deep, menacing laugh coming front of him. He raised his gun and fired, but appeared to hit nothing.

"OVER HERE!" a voice yelled. He turned his head and saw a shadow on a wall. He fired the gun in that direction but again hit nothing.

Suddenly, some unseen force kicked the gun out of his hand and then punched him in the jaw.

As the Skull staggered backwards, he saw the Shadow materialise in front of him.

"You can go no further!" The Shadow said. "Mr. Skinner, if you please.".

The invisible Skinner drove his elbow into the Skull's stomach, winding him.

The Skull fell to the ground and dropped the suitcase. Skinner opened the suitcase and saw that it was empty.

"Ansem must have the money." he reported.

"Then let's hope Tommy and Chili catch him." The Shadow said.

Herbie was driving through the complex, and stopped as he saw the three WOOHP spies, Buffy and Lara taking on a group of thugs. They were having a tough time.

"Looks like they need some help, Joe." UB said.

"Right!" Joe said. Both men got out of Herbie and threw themselves into the fight.

"Glad you guys could join us!" said Buffy as he punched out two goons.

"No problem!" Joe said.

Soon, the goons found themselves outclassed as the Cannonballers and their friends pummelled them.

"We've been in tougher scrapes than this!" said Alex. "But then again, we've also been in easier ones!".

Herbie looked on, but was then surprised as two small figures got into him. It was Carmen and Juni.

"Hey, Herb." Juni said. "Can you give us a ride. We're trying to find Luthor.".

Herbie honked his horn and drove off.

Little did they know that Luthor had abandoned his dirt bike and was hiding in an alley across from them.

KARR drove up to him, very fast. The Phoenix was following him and firing laser blasts at him.

"Are you alright, sir?" KARR said.

"I will be! Get me over to the bunker!".

KARR drove off fast, still under fire from the Phoenix.

Luthor yelled into his communicator.

"Ansem! Skull! Come in! Where's the money!".

"Safe for now!" Ansem replied. "You'll have to excuse me, Lex! I'm in a spot of bother!".

Ansem ducked to avoid the gunshots that Tommy and Chili were firing at him.

He burst through the door to the swimming pool. He saw a mop and bucket sitting by the side of the pool. Smiling, he knocked the bucket over, soaking the floor behind him.

As Tommy and Chili entered the area, Ansem ran off.

As Tommy and Chili tried to follow, they slipped and fell into the pool.

"SHIT!" Tommy yelled as he thrashed around in the water.

"Hang on!" Chili said as he swam over to Tommy and grabbed hold of him.

"Just put your feet on the floor!" Chili advised.

Tommy put his feet down and breathed a sigh of relief as his feet touched the ground.

"He ruined one of my best suits!" Tommy complained.

"Let's get after him!". Chili yelled.

In the corridor, Ansem quickly opened a utility closet and took out some kind of metal backpack and strapped it on.

"Just in case." He said as he ran on.

Beetlejuice had turned himself into a giant, clown-like figure with huge mallets on the ends of his hands and was knocking some of the goons out of the way.

"Is that the best you can do?" The Mask sneered. The Mask pulled out a huge cannon and started to fire cream pies at the guards, blinding them.

"HAH! You are a rank amateur!" Beetlejuice sneered. Beetlejuice let out a huge burp, and a cloud of green smoke was shot at the guards. They all started to gag as the foul-smelling gas invaded their nostrils.

"Bad smell, fellas?" The Mask asked. "Then allow me to get rid of it for you!".

The Mask reached behind his back again and pulled out a huge fan. He switched it on, and a powerful wind blew up, sending the guards flying.

Beetlejuice looked at the Mask. "Okay. I admit it. I'm impressed!".

He shook the Mask's hand.

"Maybe we should go into showbiz together." The Mask said.

The Simpsons and Hagar finally entered the bowling alley. Homer was gasping from the long run.

Big Ray and the other Dregs were waiting for them.

"All tuckered out are ya? Good. Then this should be easy!" Ray sneered. "That money belongs to our bosses now, and you ain't getting one bent dime!".

"You bark, fella, but where's your bite?" Hagar said, drawing his sword.

"Okay! Let's give it to 'em!" Spider said.

"Now, isn't there a nice way we can talk this out?" Marge said.

"Up yours, lady!" Pitbull said.

"I guess not." Marge said as the Dregs rushed forward.

Lisa backed towards a counter that had several pairs of bowling shoes on it.

Thinking fast, she grabbed some of the shoes and hurled them at the approaching bikers. Some of them took the shoes right in the face and fell to the floor, stunned.

"YEAH! That's showing them, Lise!" Bart said. Bart jumped up onto one of the pool tables and started to hurl the billiard balls at the Dregs.

Homer and Hagar went forward and began throwing punches at the bikers.

Ray and Homer faced off. Homer delivered several fast punches to Ray's face.

"2, 4, 6, 8. You suck, I'm great!" Homer chanted with each punch.

"I'm gonna kick your ass!" Ray yelled.

"I think not!" Homer replied as he hit Ray on the top of the head.

Spider and Pitbull rushed right at Marge. She quickly grabbed a huge floor polishing brush and ran right at the two with it.

The two were knocked to the ground and pushed along. Marge ran the two of them right into a wall.

Four of the bikers rushed at the pool table Bart was standing on and dived onto it. But Bart quickly jumped into the air and the four bikers collided in the middle of the table.

Hagar and Lisa both grabbed bowling balls and hit two nearby Dregs in their stomachs with them.

Marge picked up a skittle and knocked the Dregs who approached her on the head with them. One of the bikers was so dazed that he swung punches at her, which just missed. Laughing, she dangled the skittle in front of his eyes like a punching bag. He threw a couple more punches, but missed. Marge hit him on the head with the skittle and he fell on the floor with his friends.

Homer had continued to pummel Ray. Ray was now almost unconscious. Homer grabbed him by the lapels of his jacket and threw him onto a bowling lane.

Ray slid down the lane headfirst and rammed right into the skittles, knocking them all over.

"STRIKE!" Homer yelled.

Buckaroo was exhausted from duelling with the Witch King. Ghost Rider had fired several fireballs at the undead warrior, but he just kept on coming.

"It's ready!" Kairi yelled. "Buckaroo! Ghost Rider! Take cover!".

Buckaroo and Ghost Rider dived out of the way.

"What foolishness is this?!" The Witch King demanded. "I cannot be destroyed!".

"Wanna bet?" Kairi said as she raised her summon material.

"Ultimate End!" she yelled.

Before the Witch King knew what was happening, the light around him seemed to fade.

With a mighty whoosh, a huge, armoured figure appeared, completely dwarfing the dark lord. The figure brought its' mighty weapon down and delivered a powerful blow to the Witch King's body.

The Witch King hardly had time to recover before another huge figure appeared and attacked him. Eleven other times, another warrior appeared and attacked him.

By the time the light returned, the Witch King slumped to the ground. He had no more strength. In a blinding flash of light, the undead lord vaporised.

"Whoa!" Buckaroo said. He turned to look at Kairi with admiration.

"Well done, Kairi!" he said.

"Well done indeed." Ghost Rider said.

Kairi was stunned by her victory, but she smiled all the same.

"Right. Let's go help the others." she said.

Freddy and Jim led some goons down one of the streets and saw the Angels, Austin, Marcus and Regis coming towards them.

"Uh oh!" Regis said as he saw the goons.

"Quick! This way!" Dylan said as she led the group into a building on the right.

"Let's get after 'em!" Freddy said. "We owe those creeps Marcus and Regis for double-crossing us!".

"This ought to be fun!" Jim said as they led the goons on.

As Jim kicked the door open, they saw the door to the bathroom on the first floor swing closed.

"They're trapping themselves in there!" Freddy sneered.

The goons trooped towards the bathroom. Jim opened the door and the group looked around.

There was no sign of their quarry, but the doors to the stalls were all closed.

Jim waved the others on and they entered the room. The guards whipped out their nightsticks. Jim stood in front of one stall, Freddy in front of another and two of the guards in front of a third.

Jim kicked the stall door open and just had time to see Alex and Natalie holding a fire extinguisher before they blasted him with it.

"AH!" he screamed as he was blinded.

The other stall doors opened.

Dylan was hanging from an overhead beam and swung forward, kicking Freddy in the middle. Marcus, Austin and Regis jumped out of their stall and started to spar with the guards.

One guard tried to clobber Marcus with his stick but Regis kicked it out of his hand and delivered several hard punches.

The Angels succeeded in taking down Freddy and Jim with several high impact moves.

Marcus and Regis flipped one guard over their shoulders and sent him crashing through the door of one stall. They double-teamed the other one and knocked him to the ground.

"You bloody backstabbers!" Jim yelled.

"Aw, shut up!" Dylan said as she punched him in the face, knocking him out.

Austin managed to flip one of the guards over his head and threw him right through the door of a stall. The guard demolished most of the stall as he crashed through the door and landed on the ground.

Ansem emerged onto the roof of the hotel and headed straight for the red and white chopper. A couple of the BBI choppers were circling above. The main one, piloted by Rawhide and Reno started to descend towards the roof.

"Hold it right there, buddy!" Rawhide said over the PA.

Ansem reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol. He fired a couple of shots at the chopper.

"He ain't goin' nowhere!" Reno said as he trained the chopper's cannons on the Maverick. The chopper exploded. Ansem simply smiled.

"Let's see you catch me now!" he said. He activated the rocket pack on his back just as Tommy and Chili came out onto the roof.

"So long, fools!" Ansem yelled as he took off.

"Shit!" Tommy yelled.

"Guys! Try and catch him!" Rawhide yelled to the other choppers as they tried to follow Ansem.

Mario's team had come across some BATs and were engaging them. Mario had used one of his fire-flowers and was shooting blasts of fire at the BATs.

Samus rolled herself into a ball and planted some bombs near the BATs and they were caught in the explosion.

Fox fired blasts from a laser pistol at the BATs.

"HAH! This isn't so bad!" Mario said.

"Luthor ought to get his money back from whoever sold him these things!" Fox replied.

'Stone Cold' and Nemesis were both having little trouble taking out the guards.

"Ain't nothin' like a little exercise!" Austin said.

"RRRRRRAA!" Nemesis replied.

The Jackass team were looking around.

"No one wants to take us on by the look of things." Johnny said.

"Hang on! I'll scout ahead!" Wee Man said as he went on.

"Come on! Let's look over this way!" Steve-O said.

Suddenly, a net was dropped on the four men.

"What the...?" Chris said.

Before the four could react, Simba, Pebble and Tik-Tikk jumped on the group and began to tie them up.

"Hope you guys like animals!" Simba said.

"HEY! What's going on?" Wee Man said as he arrived back on the scene.

"You mind your own business, mister!" Pebble said.

Wee Man adopted a fighting stance.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" he said.

"Alright then!" Tik-Tikk said as he rushed forward.

Wee-Man also rushed forward and clothes lined him. Simba tried to grab him from behind, but he was taken down with a martial arts throw. Pebble attempted to punch him, but Wee-man grabbed him arm. He then gave Pebble a boot to the head.

"Anybody else?" Wee Man growled.

Pebble, Simba and Tik-Tikk were laid out.

"Okay, now get us outta here!" Ryan said.

"Okay!" Wee Man said as he began to untie the others.

Sora and Riku had come across several guards and were now engaging them in hand-to-hand combat. Cid ran up to join them.

"You guys having fun without me?" he said teasingly.

One guard raised a gun, but Cid quickly raised his hand and yelled "Ice!".

The gun was suddenly frozen. The cold touch caused the guard to drop it and it shattered into a thousand pieces.

"I hope Kairi's okay." Sora said.

"Someone say my name?" Kairi said as she joined them.

Some Heartless appeared out of the ground behind her.

"Look out!" Riku yelled.

Kairi quickly turned and yelled "Fire3!".

The Heartless were engulfed in a huge blast of heat and disappeared.

Fogg and Dogtanian ran up to join them.

"Sorry about that! Some of them gave us the slip!" Dogtanian said.

"No big deal!" Sora said. "This is a tough fight, but I think the odds are now in our favour.".

Dizzy Devil and Fifi Le Fume held hands as Dizzy began to spin. As they span towards some villains, Fifi released her skunk stink and the guards reeled away in disgust. Some of them ran away.

Some of them ran down one path. They noticed some gas masks had been left on the ground and ran towards them.

As they reached the gas masks, the ground gave way as they fell into a concealed pit.

Above them, Wile E. Coyote and Marvin looked pleased.

"At last, a trap that worked!" Marvin said.

The bad guys who took the other path ran toward a door that lead into a building. The door was just painted on, so they hit the wall and fell unconscious.

Buster, Plucky and Babs emerged from their hiding place, looking pleased.

"The old methods are the best!" Plucky said.

Memphis, Dom, Carter and Lee ran across the promenade and came to a halt when they saw Foyt and a group of security guards armed with nightsticks approaching them.

"Okay, assholes!" Foyt said. "This is where you get yours!".

"I beg to differ!" Carter said. "Bring it on, lady!".

Foyt pointed and some of the guards rushed forward.

Memphis and Dom immediately gave high kicks, knocking two of the guards over.

"Carter? If you please." Lee said.

"Right!" Carter said. He gave Lee a boost and then flipped him over, sending him spinning through the air. Lee twirled and delivered kicks to the two guards nearest to him.

Carter dodged a guard who swung at him and swept out with his leg, knocking the guard to the ground.

Foyt screamed in frustration and ran forward.

Lee kicked out at her and knocked her to the ground. Foyt's shades fell off and broke. She looked at them in anger.

"Those were designer sunglasses, you degenerate!" she yelled.

"I think you made her mad, Lee." Dom said.

Foyt reached into her jacket and pulled out a carving knife.

"Uh oh!" Lee said.

"YAAAAAAH!" Foyt screamed and rushed at Lee. Lee quickly moved to avoid the knife as Foyt slashed out at him. Carter quickly jumped her from behind and grabbed her wrist, squeezing the nerve end. Foyt yelled in pain and dropped the knife.

"You guys give me a hand!" Carter yelled.

Dom and Memphis helped him pin Foyt down. Carter twisted Foyt's hands behind her back and began to handcuff her.

"Glad I brought these along now." Carter said.

"YOU BASTARDS! YOU'LL SUFFER FOR THIS!" Foyt screamed.

"Yeah, yeah!" Memphis said.

"Lee! Look out!" Dom yelled.

Lee quickly delivered a spinning back-kick to a goon who was coming up behind him. The goon went down.

"Thanks for the warning!" Lee said, giving a thumbs-up.

Chun-Li and Mai were running along and saw the Twins approaching them.

Both Twins adopted fighting stances.

"Time to test those skills I taught you, Mai." Chun-Li said.

"No time like the present.". Mai said.

Twin One rushed at Chun-Li and aimed a high kick at her. Chun-Li ducked to avoid it, and then launched a series of rapid kicks right to Twin One's stomach.

Mai sparred with Twin Two. She managed to grab his arm and flip him over her shoulder, onto the ground.

Twin One fell down to join his brother as Chun-Li finished with him.

"Let's go." Mai said.

As both girls ran on, the Twins got back to their feet and got ready to pursue.

"Hey, guys." A voice said behind them.

The Twins turned around and were greeted by punches thrown by Beavis and Butthead. The Twins went down again.

Mai and Chun-Li had turned to see what Beavis and Butthead had done.

"Thanks." Chun-Li said.

"No problem." Beavis said. "So, you wanna score after the race?".

Scooby, Shaggy and the gang were running around, throwing food at the guards, disorienting them and Fred and Daphne then delivered martial arts kicks to them.

"It's a waste of good food!" Shaggy complained.

"Reah!" Scooby said.

"Are you kidding?" Velma said. "It's being put to good use.".

"Here! We'll join in!" Wallace yelled as he and Gromit joined the group, armed with porridge-shooting guns. With a series of loud squelches, more villains were blinded and left open to attack from Fred and Daphne.

"I'm glad some of my skills rubbed off on you, Fred." Daphne said.

"Thanks." Fred replied.

KARR was managing to keep ahead of the Phoenix. Luthor pressed a button, which dropped a proximity mine in their path.

"That should keep my twin busy!" KARR said.

The black car pulled up in front of a large concrete bunker.

Luthor went up to it and pressed some buttons on a control panel.

Just then, the Phoenix swerved around the proximity mine. Herbie appeared, coming from another direction.

"There he is!" Juni yelled.

"Excellent, kids!" KITT said. "We have him now!".

"I think not!" Luthor said, smiling, as he got back into KARR.

The huge door of the bunker slid upwards, revealing a huge, bipedal robot with huge cannons on its' arms.

Carmen and Juni turned pale when they saw it. Herbie let out a beep of shock.

"That must be the security robot that Marcus and Regis mentioned." Carmen said.

"That's not just ANY security robot!" KITT said. "It's an Enforcement Droid Series 209! That thing gives a whole new meaning to 'lethal'!".

The huge robot lumbered towards the two vehicles as KARR drove off.

"Intruders!" ED-209 thundered. "You must surrender! You have twenty seconds to comply!".

The robot trained its' cannons on the vehicles to show he meant business.

"I think we should go warn the others!" Juni said.

"Yeah!" Carmen said.

Herbie and KITT backed up and drove back the way they came. ED-209 lumbered after them, firing powerful blasts from his cannons.

Corvax and the Nomad were taking out some of the Heartless with their scimitars.

"These things ain't so tough!" The Nomad sneered.

Nearby, a couple of guards were trying to sneak up on the two Cannonballers, but they were clobbered by huge toon mallets. As they fell to the ground, the three Warners cheered.

"That's what you get for not playing fair!" Dot said.

Some Blue Blaze Irregulars threw themselves into the fray with Corvax and the Nomad.

The three Mariachis were advancing down a road. Hiding nearby were Mr. Benedict and Van Pelt. They both cocked their guns and jumped out.

Reacting quickly, El, Lorenzo and Fideo drew their guns and fired.

Benedict and Van Pelt fired too. After about twenty seconds, the shooting stopped.

No one appeared to have been hit.

"After all that, you missed?" Benedict said, raising an eyebrow.

"So did you." El pointed out.

"So what now?" Van Pelt said. "Fisticuffs?".

Van Pelt felt a gun being pressed to his temple. Benedict felt the same. They both turned to see some cops, BBIs and Captain Nemo's men pointing guns at them.

"No. I think this is where you surrender." A cop said.

John McClane, Flyguy, Hammer and Slammer were fighting with Max Damage and several goons.

"Is that all you've got?!" John yelled as he kicked one goon into a corner.

"Yippi-ki-ay, moth....".

"Shut your mouth!" Hammer yelled.

"Sorry." John said.

Slammer delivered a huge kick to a guard and then grabbed his foot in pain.

"Damn! My bunion!"

"Use your fists then, dummy!" Hammer said.

Max and Flyguy were sparring. "Okay, Huggy Bear!" Max sneered. "It's the end for you!".

"Wanna bet?!" Flyguy said as he delivered punch after punch to Max's face.

"WHAM!" Flyguy yelled as he delivered one hard punch. Max staggered.

"BAM!" Flyguy said as he delivered another hard punch.

Max looked like he was about to fall over, so Flyguy turned his back on him.

But Max reached into his jacket for his gun. Suddenly, a flock of bats appeared around him and resolved themselves into a woman. It was Mina Harker. She punched Max hard and he fell with a groan.

Flyguy turned around and saw this.

"Thank you, ma'am." He said as he tipped his hat to Mina.

Lara and Michael Knight were fighting side by side.

Some of the goons had them surrounded.

"This doesn't look good!" Michael said.

"Don't worry." Lara said. "I'll think of something!".

"Guys! Take cover!" a voice yelled.

The two looked and saw that behind the guards were Kermit, Fozzie, Gonzo, Rizzo and Animal, all hanging onto a powerful fire hose.

They quickly ducked out of the way as the Muppets hit the guards with a great blast of water.

Captain Nemo, Max Rockatansky, Tom Sawyer and D.J. Drake were firing lasers at a group of bad guys. Max looked up and saw Ansem flying above them.

"It looks like he has the money." Nemo yelled.

"Can you get a shot at the rocket pack, Tom?" Max asked.

"No problem!" Tom said as he took careful aim with his gun.

He scored a direct hit on the rocket pack and Ansem began to descend to the ground.

"Damn!" he yelled.

He managed to steer himself towards the roof of one of the nightclubs of the complex and touched down on it.

"Got him!" D.J. yelled.

Keanu and Ben were both fending off the human guards with the martial arts moves they had learned for The Matrix and Daredevil respectively.

"Thank God for martial arts training." Ben was saying.

Leo was also using the fighting skills he had learned for Gangs of New York.

"Who says acting is all make-believe?" he said as he delivered a hard punch to a guard's face.

Donald delivered a high kick to a few guards.

Snake and Ethan were fighting off some of the human guards with the modified M5s, firing knockout darts.

Jessie and James' pokemon kept attacking the BATs.

"This is getting tough, Jessie!" James said. "Any ideas?".

"Sure!" Jessie said as she drew another Pokeball. "Go, Wobbuffet!".

"Wobbuffet?!" James and Meowth chorused.

"You'll see." Jessie said as she winked.

Jessie's Wobbuffet materialised in front of the BATs. The BATs opened fire on the blue pokemon with their lasers.

Wobbuffet shook a little as the beams hit him. Then a red glow appeared around Wobbuffet and a beam of red energy fired back at the BATs.

"Oh, I love it when this happens!" Meowth said.

The beam blew the BATs back.

"Well done, guys!" Ethan said, giving the three a thumbs-up.

Buckaroo and a group of BBIs had met up with New Jersey and Tommy. "What's up guys?" he asked.

All three heard frantic horn honking as Herbie and the Phoenix approached them.

"What's got them in such a..." New Jersey broke off as he saw ED-209 chasing after them.

Buckaroo turned pale. "This is not good!".

The BBIs raised their guns and opened fire at ED-209.

New Jersey and Tommy did so as well.

ED-209 opened one of his missile launchers and fired.

Buckaroo and co dived out of the way of the missile, which hit a bingo parlour and blew it sky high.

The Deluxo was still flying above, and Doc noticed the trouble the racers on the ground were in.

"Never fear! Help is here!" Doc yelled.

Herbie and the Phoenix steered into a parking garage to seek refuge as ED-209 advanced.

Looking up, Juni saw the Deluxo. "Be careful, Doc!" he yelled.

Doc delivered a salute out the window of the Deluxo.

Marty and Clara both took hold of their ray guns.

Doc pressed a button and a satellite dish extended from the front of the car.

"Use freeze to immobilize that thing while I try to hack into it's system!". Doc said.

"Boy, this is heavy!" Marty said as he drew a bead on ED-209's legs.

Clara did the same and they both fired at the enforcement droid's legs.

They were instantly frozen. The huge robot growled and looked upwards to see the Deluxo.

"Surrender or die!" ED-209 yelled. "You have thirty seconds to comply.".

He raised his gun to aim at the car. Marty quickly turned his gun to the electric ray and fired. The huge robot was momentarily stunned.

"Please hurry, Emmett!" Clara pleaded.

Doc stared at his console and smiled as the details of ED-209's circuitry appeared on his screen.

"Perfect!" he said.

The screen displayed a message. It read ENTER COMMAND NOW.

Doc smiled and typed in the command 'Deactivate'. He pressed the enter key and below them, ED-209 lowered his guns as he was shut down.

Buckaroo and friends came out of hiding.

They all cheered and whooped.

Herbie and the Phoenix honked their horns in jubilation too.

Doc saluted again. Clara kissed him on the cheek and Marty clapped him on the shoulder.

"Good one, Doc!" Marty said.

"It was nothing." Doc said.

A group of the few remaining BATs came across Bugs and Daffy.

Daffy pointed at Bugs.

"Shoot him! It's rabbit season!" Daffy yelled.

The BATs pointed their guns at Bugs.

"No it's not! It's duck season!" Bugs said.

The BATs now aimed at Daffy.

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

"Rabbit season!"

"Duck season!"

The BATs were now confused, not sure where to aim.

Suddenly, Bugs yelled "BAT season!".

"BAT season! FIRE!" Daffy yelled.

The BATs turned their guns on each other, and before they realised it, they fired on each other, destroying themselves.

"YEAH! Those things sure are dumb!" Bugs said.

"High four!" Daffy said. He and Bugs 'high-foured' each other with their hands (since they only had four fingers).

Ansem was stuck on the roof. Priss, Max and most of the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen were on the ground below him.

"You've got nowhere to go, Ansem!" Priss yelled. "Just give us the money!".

Suddenly, a jet of gas was shot at the racers and their friends and they all staggered, coughing.

KARR drove forward and stopped just below Ansem. KARR had fired the gas.

Luthor opened KARR's sun roof.

"Ansem!" Luthor yelled. "Throw the money down!".

Ansem came to the edge and threw the suitcase down to Luthor, who caught it.

"Great! Now we can get out of here!" Ansem said as he prepared to jump.

"Less of the 'we'!" Luthor mocked as he drove KARR off.

"You bastard!" Ansem yelled as KARR disappeared.

Below him, Priss and the others got up again, and some more Cannonballers and BBIs had run up to join them.

"Where's the money?" Cid asked.

"Luthor has it! He went that way!" Tom said, coughing.

"Let's go friends!" Sora yelled as he led his team after KARR.

The others looked up at Ansem.

"You'd best give up now!" Jessie yelled to him.

"NEVER!" Ansem yelled.

He closed his eyes and concentrated hard. His hands and his eyes glowed and there was a mighty rumble.

The Cannonballers turned to see literally thousands of Heartless emerging from the ground.

They were outnumbered.

"Oh...shit!" Buffy said. "You think we can take 'em?".

"Maybe." Clover said. "But I think we'll need some sort of distraction! Something crazy!".

Suddenly, a voice yelled "YAHOO!".

Before the Heartless could react, they were hit by a massive blast of flame.

Many of them dissolved instantly. The stunned Cannonballers looked up and saw Strong Bad, Homestar and the Cheat riding on the back of a massive green dragon, with one beefy arm.

"Hey, you guys!" Strong Bad yelled. "Did we come at a bad time?".

"Say hello to Trogdor, the Burninator!" Homestar yelled.

"Trogdor's REAL?" Scrooge asked in disbelief. He thought Trogdor was just a creature Strong Bad had made up.

"You bet he's real! Now you guys get after the bad guys while we make some Heartless toast!" Strong Bad yelled.

Trogdor roared and let out another blast of flame, destroying another group of Heartless.

The Cannonballers cheered and ran off after Sora.

"DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!" Ansem yelled.

He jumped to avoid a blast of flame that Trogdor fired in his direction, falling off the roof in the process.

He landed in a dumpster at the back of the club, his head sticking into the garbage.

"Damn!" he said as he pulled his head out of the garbage. He felt something odd, and looked over his shoulder to see the Jackass crew standing near him.

"So, you morons going to take me in?" he asked.

"In a minute, perhaps." Steve-O said.

"What are you waiting for?" Ansem snapped.

"We're waiting for the firecrackers to go off." Ryan announced.

Ansem looked nervous. "What firecrackers?".

"The ones I stuffed in your pants when your head was in the garbage!" Chris said evilly.

Ansem looked down in horror and saw there were indeed firecrackers stuffed into his pants.

As they started to go off, he screamed and started to run around, while the Jackass guys laughed their heads off.

Luthor drove KARR towards the entrance to the compound while the remaining BATs and Heartless were being picked off by the Titan and Black Knight's cannons and Trogdor.

Spiderman had wrapped up most of the remaining humans in his webs.

"Show's over, boys." Spiderman quipped.

Luthor brought the car to a halt as he saw the cordon the street racers had set up.

"There's no way out for you, essa!" Orange Julius said.

"Damn straight!" Slap Jack said.

Luthor looked behind him and saw the Cannonballers on foot catching up with him.

"Lex Luthor is never beaten!" Luthor yelled. He took out a remote control and pressed it.

A hatch opened in the ground in front of him, revealing a ramp.

The street racers were stunned as Luthor drove into the underground tunnel.

The Cannonballers were appalled as they saw what was happening.

"Goodbye and good riddance!" Luthor yelled.

"I won't let him get away!" Sora yelled as he ran for the Phantom.

"Hang on, Captain!" Kairi yelled. "We're coming too!".

Sora turned to face her. "Kairi, I must do this alone. For justice.".

Kairi looked at him for a minute, but then nodded.

"Okay, go.".

"Make sure you get the money back!" Riku said.

"Fear not, my friends! I shall not fail!".

**You got the touch  
You got the power  
  
After all is said and done  
You've never walked, you've never run,  
You're a winner  
  
You got the moves, you know the streets  
Break the rules, take the heat  
You're nobody's fool  
  
You're at your best when the goin' gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough**

Out in the desert, the other end of the tunnel opened up and KARR drove out.

"Now get us out of here, KARR!" Luthor said. "Leave them in your dust!".

"Indeed I shall!" KARR said.

Luthor closed the tunnel, but back in the compound, Sora aimed the Phantom's missile launcher at the ground and opened the tunnel again.

As he drove the Phantom after Luthor, Brian and Roman looked at him.

"I vote we should go help him!" Brian said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Roman said as Brian started the Evo up.

Suki smiled and started her S2000 up. Tej, Slap Jack and Julius followed suit and drove out of the compound.

**You got the touch  
You got the power  
  
When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm  
  
You got the heart  
You got the motion  
  
You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch  
**

In the desert, Sora crashed the Phantom through the door at the other end of the tunnel. He saw KARR in the distance and drove after him.

"DUN! DUN! DUN!" he said as he put his foot down.

He heard the roars of many engines as the street racers joined him. He looked over at Brian, who gave him a thumbs-up.

"Thank you, my friend!" Sora said as the convoy drove on.

**You never bend, you never break  
You seem to know just what it takes  
You're a fighter  
  
It's in the blood, it's in the will  
It's in the mighty hands of steel  
When you're standin' your ground  
  
And you never get hit when your back's to the wall  
Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all  
  
You got the touch  
You got the power  
  
When all hell's breakin' loose  
You'll be riding the eye of the storm**

The other Cannonballers looked on in awe as the group pursued Luthor.

"That kid may not be very smart." James said, grudgingly. "But he's got guts!".

"That he does!" Lara said.

"So what do we do?" Stone Cold asked.

"I'll start the clean-up around here." Harris said. "But I'll radio ahead. Captain Chaos will have all the police help he needs.".

Brock smiled. "Victor, you have taught your pupil well." He said to himself.

"I know about Victor's training, Brock." Mr. X said. "He will not fail.".

**You got the heart  
You got the motion  
  
You know that when things get too tough  
You got the touch  
  
You're fightin' fire with fire  
You know you got the touch  
  
You're at your best when the road gets rough  
You've been put to the test, but it's never enough  
  
You got the touch  
You got the power  
  
You got the touch  
You got the power**

The Touch by Stan Bush.

TO BE CONCLUDED

AN: Whew! That was a long one! Hope you liked it! Only one chapter left to go! Hold on to the edge of your seats! See ya!


	12. And The Winner Is

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE

By The Turbo Man

CHAPTER 12: AND THE WINNER IS...

DISCLAIMER: The usual. This is it. The last chapter. Special features will be added but at a later date. Hope you enjoyed the story! I'd like to thank my brother Luke, Nightw2, BKelly95 and everyone else for their help.

KARR sped down the highway as fast as he could go. Luthor kept his eyes on the rear view mirror, on the lookout for any pursuers.

"I'm picking up several cars pursuing us, Mr. Luthor." KARR reported.

Luthor saw the Phantom and the street racers appear in the distance, coming up behind them.

"Then lose them! Any way you can!" Luthor yelled.

KARR dropped a couple of proximity mines in the road, and activated his turbo, shooting ahead.

Sora steered the Phantom around the mines, signalling for Brian and friends to follow his path.

"This could get nasty." Roman commented.

"No nastier than it's been before." Brian replied.

Sora put his foot down and the Phantom shot off after Luthor. Brian, Tej, Suki, Jack and OJ activated their nitrous at the same time to keep up with him.

Julius overshot the Phantom and accelerated towards KARR.

"KARR, I'm going to take care of our visitor!" Luthor said. He reached into the glove compartment and took out a handgun.

He rolled down his window as KARR drove ahead.

Julius rammed into KARR's back bumper a couple of times, nearly knocking him off the road.

"I learned that from Suki, essa!" Julius said.

"How rude." KARR said. "I think I'll teach you a lesson.".

KARR got a little ahead and then suddenly slowed down, allowing Julius to hit his rear end. This caused damage to Julius' RX-7.

"Shit!" Julius yelled.

As KARR drove off, Luthor leaned out the window of KARR and fired a couple of shots at Julius' tyres.

The RX-7 went off to the side of the road. Fortunately, the orange car came to a halt.

Tej pulled his Eclipse over to the side.

"Yo, OJ! You okay?" he said.

"I'm fine! Just keep going!" Julius replied.

Tej nodded and he roared off after KARR, with Suki's S2000, Brian's Evo and the Phantom not far behind.

"Use extreme caution, good citizens!" Sora said. "We're approaching Las Vegas now!".

Sure enough, KARR was now entering the city limits.

In front of him was a large police roadblock that Captain Harris had ordered set up.

"Everybody get into position!" the lead officer yelled. "The black Acura is coming!"

The police officers all cocked their guns and got ready.

Suki and Tej had pulled up on either side of KARR and were ramming him on either side.

KARR extended two long metal spikes from his sides and started to rip through the metal of each car.

Suki moved away and angrily surveyed the damage to her car.

"You're gonna pay for that!" she said as she hit him back on the left side.

"Take this, brother!" Tej said as he hit the right side.

"Lose these fools, KARR!" Luthor yelled, as he fired a shot at Suki.

She ducked and managed to avoid getting shot.

"Press Turbo Boost, Mr. Luthor!" KARR said.

Luthor found the button and KARR was shot into the air, shooting ahead of the two cars.

The Phantom and the Evo caught up with Tej and Suki as Luthor disappeared.

"Come on, let's go!" Sora yelled. 'He shall not escape!".

"He's packing!" Tej warned.

"So am I!" Brian said as he took out his gun and sped on.

The cops at the roadblock saw KARR approaching and took aim with their guns.

"Go through that roadblock, KARR!" Luthor ordered.

Luthor ducked down as the police officers opened fire, peppering KARR's body with bullet holes.

The black car could take it, but he was taking damage.

KARR crashed through the blockade of police cars and continued on his way.

As the cops tried to get to their intact cars, the Phantom and the street racers caught up and followed KARR.

"Hang on, Rome!" Brian said. He hit the nitrous again and they shot off after KARR.

Luthor's gun had run dry and he was frantically searching for another clip of ammo when the Evo came up alongside him.

Brian leaned out his window and fired a couple of shots.

One bullet hit KARR just under the windscreen and a shower of sparks shot out.

"What happened?" Luthor yelled.

"They hit my control unit!" KARR said. "I can't drive myself anymore! You'll have to take over!"

Luthor grunted and grabbed the steering wheel.

He rammed into the side of the Evo, nearly making it hit a car that was coming at them.

The Phantom moved up on KARR.

Sora hit into KARR's rear several times, and tried to force him off the road.

Luthor put his foot down and tried to get ahead of Sora, swerving fast into another street, but Sora kept on him.

"You won't escape!" Sora said.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to let some upstart kid get the better of me!" Luthor yelled.

Up ahead, he saw that a large pack of police cars was driving right towards him.

"Damn!" he said. He quickly darted his eyes to the right, looking for an exit.

He smiled as he saw a turn into the parking lot of a large stadium. Hanging a quick right, he turned into it.

Gritting his teeth, Sora turned and followed him.

Sora fired a couple of missiles, which detonated close to KARR, making holes which Luthor narrowly avoided going into.

Luthor was blinded by the smoke from the detonation briefly and turned into a tunnel leading into the stadium.

"I hope you know what you're doing." KARR said.

"Oh, shut up!" Luthor yelled.

Sora stayed on Luthor's tail.

"Perfect!" he said.

KARR exited the tunnel, and Luthor looked around, confused.

He was inside the stadium, and all around him were various cars, all of which were rigged for a demolition derby.

Luthor gulped as he realised what was about to happen.

He quickly looked over at one of the bangers next to him.

"Hey, fella!" he yelled to the car's driver. "How do I get out of here?".

"You'll need a tow truck!" the guy smiled back at him. "By the looks of that car, you may already need one!".

"Shit!" Luthor said.

Luthor looked in his mirror and saw the Phantom and a few police cars coming through the entrance tunnel.

Luthor cursed to himself and hit the accelerator, driving into the arena.

At that moment, an air horn sounded, signalling the beginning of the derby.

**Well if we had our own willing way to go  
You'd be doing things, and hoping there's antidote!  
When we saw that we'd give you it all!  
we're thinkin' you're a lady, yankin' our chains an' all!**

The police cars halted at the mouth of the tunnel, but Sora drove into the fray.

"Well, this should be fun!" Sora said as he swerved to avoid a couple of cars that were trying to box him in. Instead, both cars hit each other, one flipping the other over.

Luthor lifted KARR up onto two wheels, letting a car go through the gap.

"Be careful! I already need repairs!" KARR yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Luthor yelled.

**We can get a try!  
We can get a try!  
with a 1, 2, 3  
You'd be startin' to drown!  
We can clear the floor  
We'd give you a bangin'  
ladies and gentlemen do it together!  
  
We want you to give us something more...  
You have to lay down on us!  
We want us to get up off the floor...  
Don't ever lay down on it!  
We don't want to ever live or die!  
We gotta get out we can make it today  
you gotta HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! make it today!**

Luthor rammed into another of the jalopies, damaging its' front end.

"These morons won't take me!" he said.

One of the bangers hit into KARR's rear wheel, making him spin out for a few seconds.

Sora pushed through a couple of cars, which got in front of him.

As he did, one of the car drivers saw him.

"Hey, it's Captain Chaos!" he said.

"Yeah, I see!" another driver said.

Sora stopped a minute and addressed the drivers.

"Good citizens, that villain in the black Acura has stolen the Cannonball prize money! You must stop him from escaping!" he said.

"You got it, buddy!" one of the drivers responded.

The derby cars all converged on KARR. Luthor saw them coming and clenched his teeth.

**We want fun and you better believe it!  
We want fun 'cos we desperately need it!  
We want fun, but you don't understand...  
... you gotta HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! make me a man!  
  
We want fun and you better believe it!  
We want fun either take it, or leave it!  
We want fun, and we're gonna get pasted!  
We want to have fun, and we want to get wasted!**

He rammed straight into the first two that came at him, knocking them out of his way.

But then two more rushed him from either side and hit him, causing him damage.

Luthor swore to himself, and kept his foot to the accelerator, heading right for another tunnel on the other side of the arena.

Two more derby cars rammed into his back, making him slam into the guardrail around the seating.

Luthor started the engine up again and drove back towards the exit tunnel, but now two more cars got beside him and forced him to drive towards a huge mound of dirt in the middle of the track.

As KARR hit the mound, he went into mid air and spun around.

KARR landed back on the ground, upside down.

"This is NOT good!" Luthor said to himself. He undid his seatbelt and grabbed the suitcase with the money in it.

He kicked his door open and slipped out of KARR.

"Mr. Luthor! Don't leave me!" KARR yelled.

"Save it, KARR!" Luthor yelled. "You're expendable, like the rest of them!".

Luthor ran off as some of the derby cars hit KARR, causing more damage.

**When we had the time of our life  
We'd hook up with the gang  
and take you through!  
Then you'd be in the back of our van  
Mum and dad started gettin' real bad!  
  
We want you to give us something more...  
You have to lay down on us!  
We want us to get up off the floor...  
Don't ever lay down on it!  
We don't want to ever live or die!  
We gotta get out we can make it today  
you gotta HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! make it today!**

The Phantom had pulled up nearby and Sora got out and started to run after Luthor.

The audience saw him and began to clap and chant.

"GO CHAOS!" they yelled.

As Luthor ran, he finally found a fresh clip for his gun. He turned and fired some shots at Sora.

Once again, through the strange powers of the Chaos mask, Sora dodged all the bullets that were fired at him.

Luthor stared in shock as Sora charged him and hit him right in the stomach.

Luthor fell to the ground with a grunt, dropping the suitcase off to the side.

The crowd cheered as Sora drove a punch into Luthor's face, stunning him.

As Luthor held his nose in pain, Sora went over to the suitcase and picked it up.

"Mission accomplished!" he said. He turned and bowed to the crowd, who applauded even louder.

**We want fun and you better believe it!  
We want fun 'cos we desperately need it!  
We want fun, but you don't understand...  
... you gotta HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! make me a man!  
  
We want fun 'cos we medically need it!  
We want fun either take it, or leave it!  
We want fun, and we're gonna get pasted!  
We want to have fun, and we want to get wasted!  
  
We want pie, want pie, want fun YEAH!  
What do we want? What do we want?  
We want fun, want pie, want fun YEAH!  
What do we want? What do we want?  
We want fun, want pie, want pie YEAH!  
What do we want? We know what we want!  
We want pie, want pie, want pie!  
We want to have fun, and we want to get wasted!**

We Want Fun by Andrew WK

Luthor opened his eyes to see about twenty cops standing over him, all pointing guns at him.

"Don't move!" they all said at once.

Luthor roared in fury as he realised his defeat.

Two hours later....

At Rancho Splendido, the cleanup operation had finished.

The Dregs, Freddy, Jim, Benedict, Van Pelt and the human guards were al being put into police vans.

"This sucks!" Ray said as he was being lead away.

"Just hope you don't get a room mate called Bubba, guys!" Secret Squirrel yelled to the bad guys.

Priss was talking to the Terminator.

"You look like hammered shit!" she said to him.

The Terminator smiled at her. "I'm used to it." he said. "You did very well.".

"You too." Priss replied. "I guess I owe you an apology.".

"Save it. There's no need." The Terminator replied.

The two shook hands.

Mick was applying some bandages to a few wounds that Steve had sustained.

"You just keep going no matter what happens, don't you?" Mick asked.

"Well, it may hurt." Steve said. "But it's fun!".

Team Rocket were dancing around in circles, singing.

"We beat the bad guys! We beat the bad guys!" they said.

Domino rolled her eyes as she watched them. "They may be good, but they're still a bunch of clowns!".

Lara's team high-fived each other. "We're the unbeatable team!" Mirai said.

"You've got that right!" Lara said.

Pip and Rigadon were attending to Dogtanian and Willy. "You guys are great in a fight." Pip said. "Sorry I wasn't much help.".

"It's no big deal." Dogtanian said. "You'd have probably got grabbed by the tail two minutes in.".

"Just like my friend Tico." Rigadon commented. "Do you want me to call your tailor when we get back to London, Monsieur Fogg?".

"It's alright, Rigadon. I DO have other suits you know." Willy replied.

Wallace looked at the porridge gun in his hand. "I'm beginning to think I should patent this thing, Gromit. What do you think?".

Gromit just shrugged.

J.J. and Victor had driven the Cheetah into the compound and handed the keys back to Ethan and Snake.

"You guys did good." J.J. said to them.

"That's why we're known as the best in our field." Ethan said.

Proctor was leading a handcuffed Ms. Foyt to a police van.

"You're all the same!" she was ranting. "Always going too fast!".

A plane passed overhead.

"Hey, you! Bring that plane down here! I want a look at your licence!". She yelled.

Proctor looked at her, a bit worried.

A fly buzzed past Foyt's head.

"Trying to break the land speed record, buddy?!" she yelled after it. "I'll make sure you never drive again!".

Brock and Captain Harris watched this.

"It seems she's lost her wits." Brock commented.

"Then maybe the judge will go easy on her." Harris commented. "So are you alright?".

"Yeah, me and Mr. X are fine. Where is he by the way?".

"He's over talking with the people he hired to protect the racers." said Victor who had come up.

Mr. X was addressing all his agents.

"Well, guys and gals, I must say that I'm proud of each and every one of you! You all did great." Mr. X said.

"It was our pleasure, sir." Blue Falcon said. The rest of the group cheered. Herbie honked his horn gleefully.

Buckaroo was thanking his Blue Blaze Irregulars, Reno and Rawhide.

"I knew I could count on you guys." Buckaroo said.

"Hey, boss. The day we do a sloppy job is the day we quit working for you. A day that'll never come!" Rawhide said.

"You got that right." Reno said.

Marge took Maggie back from Lucky Eddie. "Thanks for taking care of her for me." she said.

"It was no big deal." Eddie said. "I'm just glad she didn't puke on me!".

Hagar and Homer were talking. "That was a great fight." Hagar said. "I think I'll buy you a beer when we get to the finish line. You've earned it.".

"Hey, I think I'll be the one buying you a beer." Homer replied.

Buffy's team looked in satisfaction at the goons as they were loaded into the police vans.

"They've learned something important today." Buffy said. "Never fool with a Cannonballer.".

"True." John said. "You two were great!".

"You weren't too shabby yourself, John." The Shadow said.

The Shadow turned to see Darkwing Duck, Kid Rock and BD Joe heading over.

"Darkwing, I must say that you proved yourself to me in battle." The Shadow said. "You are a great crime fighter.".

DW blushed a little. "Thank you, sir.".

"What a buttkiss!" Kid Rock said to himself.

"Well what do you expect? The guy's his hero." Joe said.

Strong Bad stroked Trogdor's head.

"You did great as always, buddy." he said.

Trogdor smiled in return.

"I just hope these guys remember that it was because I brought you in that we won the battle!" Strong Bad added.

"Oh, try to get over yourself, Strong Bad!" Marzipan said.

Mr. Furious was groaning in pain.

"You okay, Roy?" The Shoveler asked.

"Yeah, apart from the fact that I had to get the crap beaten out of me to psyche myself up again." Furious replied.

"So?" Bowler asked. "Whoever said being a superhero was a cushy job?".

Bugs and Daffy reluctantly shook hands.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you were great in that fight." Daffy said to Bugs.

"Thanks." Bugs said. He turned to the Tiny Toons and Animaniacs.

"The lot of you did Warner Brothers proud!" he said.

"It was nothing, really." Yakko said.

I'M SO GLAD THAT NOBODY GOT KILLED said Death. I NEEDED A VACATION, NOT ANOTHER JOB.

"Hey, we're racers, not killers." Austin said. "We'll let the law take care of those guys.".

Nemesis roared in agreement.

Dom and Memphis shook hands with Carter and Lee. "It was great fighting alongside you guys again!" Dom said.

"Likewise." Lee said. "I hope those guys stopped Luthor from getting away.".

Hearing this, Kairi looked a bit nervous.

"Penny for 'em, Kairi?" Cid said.

"I'm just hoping that everything's okay." she said.

"Hey, I'm sure Sora is..."

The sound of a car horn was heard and everyone turned to see the Phantom drive into the compound, followed by Brian and friends and a police car.

The Phantom stopped and the police car pulled up alongside it.

Sora got out of the Phantom, and held up the suitcase for everybody to see.

The Cannonballers all cheered.

"YAY, CHAOS!" Raye and Lita chorused.

Sora turned to look at Luthor, who was in the back of the police car.

"See you in about thirty years." he said as he walked off.

"You think I'M evil?!" Luthor said. "Wait 'til you see my attorney!"

As some of the Cannonballers rushed forward to shake Sora's hand and clap him on the back, Kairi quickly grabbed him, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Well done, Captain!" she said.

Sora blushed a little, but then smiled. "It's a dirty job, but someone's got to do it." he said.

Sora approached Brock and handed him the case. Brock opened it to check that all the money was still in it. He smiled in satisfaction and closed it.

"Captain Chaos, I owe you a big boat of thanks." Brock announced.

He then addressed all the racers.

"I owe all of you a big boat of thanks." he said. "Once again, the Cannonballers have proved that they will let no-one stand in their way.".

He turned to face Marcus and Regis, who were standing with the Angels and Austin Powers.

"I owe thanks to you two gentlemen for your decision to aid us against your former employers.".

"Well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Marcus replied.

Brock then turned to face Captain Harris and Proctor. "I also owe thanks to the representatives of the law enforcement community for their help. Who would have thought the police and the Cannonballers would one day work side by side?".

Harris smiled. "Well, I still don't approve of your race, but there are bigger menaces than you, and we all helped to take them down!" Harris replied.

"Well, Captain Harris, and Mr. Ellenstein, we have something special to present to both of you if you'll come over here." Victor said as he waved Marcus and Harris over.

Both men approached Victor, looking confused.

In the back of their police van, the Skull and Ansem watched.

"Why can't the bad guys win for once?!" The Skull sneered. "This sucks!".

"Who said life was fair?" Ansem replied. "If life was fair, The Color Purple would have won the Oscars!".

In another police van sat Papa Lazarou and his minions.

"I can't believe we got caught!" Tik-Tikk complained.

"Don't worry." Papa said. "There's no evidence to convict. We won't be here for long." Papa began to laugh to himself.

Marcus and Harris looked stunned as Victor handed each of them a Cannonball timecard.

"You...you're letting us join the Cannonball?!" Harris said in shock.

The Cannonballers looked surprised.

"Why not?" J.J. said. "We feel it's the only way to thank you for your help."

Marcus and Harris both smiled.

"But listen, everybody." J.J. said, addressing everybody. "The rules are still the same. The first one to reach the finish line and punch the clock wins. Even these guys could win,"

"Thank you, J.J., but I have another announcement to make." Brock said.

The Cannonballers watched in anticipation.

"My generosity is not just limited to these guys." Brock said. "But to you too, my friends. I said before that there was no runner-up prize. But now, for one time only, that changes. The winning team still gets $200 million, but now, the team that arrives second will receive $100 million, and the third team will receive $50 million!".

The Cannonballers cheered and threw their hands into the air.

"So, we advise you all to start hauling ass to the finish line!" J.J. said.

"But first, could someone give us a lift to the finish line?" Victor asked.

Reno and Rawhide stepped forward.

"We can get you there, no problem." Reno said. "Our chopper's pretty fast.".

"Then let's go!" Mr. X said.

Brock, J.J., Victor and Mr. X all followed Reno and Rawhide to their helicopter.

The Cannonballers were all excited.

"Can those other amounts be split four ways?" Austin asked the Angels.

"Sure they can." Dylan said. "But we'll still be going for the grand prize!"

"You betcha!" Alex and Natalie chorused.

"Come on, you dumbheads!" Dastardly yelled as he herded the Villains' Society back to the Titan.

"Yes. If we get a head start, we can get there ahead of the rest!" The Brain said.

"Alright, let's go!" Fearless Leader said.

"HEY! Where are they going?" Clover demanded as they saw the Villains heading for the Titan.

"Where do you think they're going?" Sam said.

"Two can play at that game!" Carmen said as she ran for the Silver Streak. Juni and the WOOHP spies followed her.

"Come on, guys! Let's am-scray!" Miss Piggy said as she and Kermit ran for the Dragon.

Max got into the Interceptor.

"No-one beats me on the blacktop!" he said as he started the engine up.

As the helicopter started to take off, Brock looked down at the racers as they dashed for their vehicles.

"These guys don't lie down on the job." he said.

"Okay, guys. Get us to the Sea Phantom, and don't dawdle." J.J. said to Rawhide.

"Niet problemski." Rawhide said as he flew off.

Not far behind them, the Deluxo, Malice and the Behemoth Chopper also took to the sky.

"Don't overtake those guys, though, B.J." Johnny Knoxville said, pointing to the BBI chopper. "They have to present the prize.".

"I'll be fine." Beetlejuice replied." I just don't want any other Cannonballer to beat us!".

On the ground, Marcus and Regis had got into the Roadrunner and drove off.

"Just make sure those cops don't get ahead of us!" Regis said to Marcus.

Harris was behind the wheel of the Gauntlet.

"Boy, this is exciting!" Proctor said.

"You bet it is!" Harris said. "I can retire to the Caribbean with that money!".

Sora and friends piled into the Phantom. Riku got into the driver's seat.

"You did great, Captain!" Riku said. "So let me take over while you get your strength back!".

"You're welcome, my friend." Sora said as he took the Chaos mask off.

"Well, here we go!" Cid said. "Let's kick ass!".

"This is gonna be great!" Kairi said as the Phantom roared off.

The Cannonballers were all hitting the road again, this time in the run for the gold. The highway was packed with speeding vehicles as the final dash was underway.

Los Angeles, five hours later....

The BBI chopper touched down on the docks, near the Sea Phantom.

The crowd cheered as Brock, Mr. X, J.J. and Victor got out of it.

"Okay, guys. Let's get ready to welcome our buddies!" J.J. said.

"It's official, folks!" Lazlow said to the camera. "The Cannonballers are now on their way here!"

"We expect to see them in just u-u-u-under fifteen minutes." Max said.

"The excitement of the crowd is at an all-time high at this moment!" Kat said.

"The Lone Rangers are about to go on stage." Misty said. "But first, let's look at the situation at the betting kiosk.".

The other members of the band were so excited they could barely sit still.

"Is there any news on those new arrivals?" Joel Madden said. "I hope they won't upset the betting system!".

"No, I don't think they will." Donkey said.

"Who's leading right now?" Ozzy asked. "Please tell me before I bust a blood vessel!".

"Okay, people. Here's the leaderboard as it stands right now!" Shrek said as he brought up a display on the huge videoscreen above the kiosk.

The board read like this:

Phantom

Stinger 2

Hermes

Roadrunner

XXS Tomcat

Road Kill

Direwolf

Cheetah

Infernus

Gauntlet

BF Injection

Maniac

Buckshot

Burrito

Dragon

Cobalt

Cataclysm

Malice

Behemoth Chopper

Deluxo

PCJ-600

Freeway

Muscle Car

Purple Haze

Behemoth Base

Black Knight

Comet

Firebolt

Mantis

Serpent

Interceptor

Titan

Typhoon

Van Go

Hyperion

Blue Devil

Hotring Racer

Maelstrom

Silver Streak

Phoenix

Thor

El Diablo

Banshee

Tiberius

Esperanto

Shockwave

Van Itty

"Some of these positions are bound to change before the end." Jack said. "If you guys keep your eyes out, you should see them soon!".

On the stage, Ali G took the microphone.

"AWRIGHT!" he said. "The end is in sight, and now to perform the song Rock Hard, Ride Free, it's the Lone Rangers!".

The crowd cheered as Chazz, Rex and Pip took the stage.

"Okay, guys. This is it!" Chazz said. "I know you're excited, but keep your mind on the song.".

"We'll try." Pip replied as he got behind the drums.

The band began to play.

**Get a grip on the action, **

**moving heaven and earth  
Gotta get a reaction, **

**push for all that you're worth**

No denying we're going against the grain  
So defiant they'll never put us down 

The Burrito found itself stuck in traffic on a hillside.

"Aw, come on!" Shaggy moaned.

"Don't worry!" Daphne said. "Time for some aggressive driving!".

Daphne backed the van up and slammed into the car behind them. She then moved forward and rammed into the rear of the car in front of them.

Now that she had some room, she steered onto the grass of the hill beside them, and drove down it, past the line of traffic.

"RAY!" Scooby cheered. "Go, Raphne!".

Blackadder put his foot down to try and pass the Mantis.

"They won't leave me in the dust!" Blackadder yelled.

"Please don't shout so much, sir!" Baldrick moaned as he held an ice-pack to his head.

"Blackadder won't pass!" Leo said. "We owe him big time for that superglue stunt!"

**Rock Hard!**

**Ride Free!**

**All day, all night  
Rock Hard! **

**Ride Free!**

**All your life**

**  
Tough as steel stop at nothing  
Look at fate in the face  
Don't take no for an answer  
Grab the lead in the race**

Marcus and Regis were speeding along.

"That's a map of L.A. tourist attractions!" Marcus complained to Regis. "Is that the only map you could get?!".

"Don't worry, bro!" Regis replied. "It also shows the way to the docks! Take this next right!".

As they turned into the next lane, they saw the Stinger 2 up ahead of them.

Marcus poured on the speed.

"Those guys are catching up with us!" Chili said.

"No problem!" Tommy said. "I arranged a little distraction!".

He pointed up ahead. At a traffic crossing stood an attractive blonde woman wearing a halter-top and a short skirt.

Regis looked ahead and saw the girl. He quickly grabbed the steering wheel and steered the Roadrunner over to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Marcus yelled.

As the girl smiled at the brothers, the Stinger 2 sped on.

"You idiot!" Marcus yelled to Regis as he steered the Roadrunner away from the girl and back after the Stinger 2.

The Deluxo had managed to fly ahead of Malice.

"Who's leading right now, Marty?" Doc asked.

"It's hard to tell, Doc." Marty replied. "But I don't think there's far to go to the finish line."

**No denying we're going against the grain  
So defiant that they'll never put us down**

**So scream it out!**

**Rock Hard! **

**Ride Free!**

**All day, all night  
Rock Hard! **

**Ride Free!**

**All your life**

The Titan had moved up the field and was now trying to get ahead of the Black Knight.

"These guys again?!" T-Bone said. "Let's lose 'em!".

The Titan rammed into their back.

"Come on! Let them have it!" Baron Harkonnen yelled.

"You think I'm going to let these do-gooders win?!" Professor Nimnul replied.

The Phoenix turbo-boosted over some cars at a set of traffic lights.

"That was close!" Michael Knight said.

"TOO close, Michael!" KITT said.

The Comet roared down an alleyway, with the Firebolt snapping at its' heels.

"Mario won't beat me!" Sonic said as he quickly steered around a truck that was in front of him.

The truck blocked the Firebolt's path briefly.

"This isn't going to stop me!" Mario yelled as he shook his fist.

**Rock hard with a purpose  
Got a mind that won't bend  
Diehard resolution  
That is true to the end**

No denying we're going against the grain  
Because we're so defiant

Everybody scream it again!

Corvax steered the Hotring Racer down an embankment and into the L.A. River.

"We'll use this as a shortcut!" he said.

Looking out the back window, the Nomad said "Looks like someone else already thought of that!".

The Buckshot, the Cataclysm, the Van Go and the Van Itty were all approaching.

"You gotta get up pretty early to give me the slip!" Conker yelled as he drove past the Hotring Racer.

"Don't let them get away, Mathayus!" Armon yelled.

"No worries!" Mathayus said as he put his foot down.

"Punch it, Eddie!" Bowler yelled to the Shoveler in the Van Go.

"Go, buddy! Go!" Invisible Boy yelled in the Van Itty.

The XXS Tomcat soared through traffic.

"How far left 'til the finish line, Gyro?" Scrooge asked.

"About two miles!" Gyro said. "We'll make it!".

The Gauntlet was trying to outdistance the Direwolf.

"Don't let the fuzz win, Jessie!" James yelled.

"You bet I won't let them win!" Jessie yelled.

**Rock Hard! **

**Ride Free!**

**All day, all night  
Rock Hard! **

**Ride Free!**

**All your life**

**Rock Hard! **

**Ride Free!**

**All day, all night  
Rock Hard! **

**Ride Free!**

**All your life**

**Rock Hard! **

**Ride Free!**

**All day, all night  
Rock Hard! **

**Ride Free!**

**All your life**

**Rock Hard!**

**Ride Free!**

Rock Hard, Ride Free by Judas Priest

"Okay, people!" J.J. announced. The racers have all caught up with each other and are now heading for the docks. Keep your eyes peeled! Here they come!".

Cid swerved the Phantom into the docks, with every other car following at high speed.

"Okay, who has the card?" He asked.

"Got it!" Kairi said.

"Get ready to make a dash for it!" Riku said.

"This is it!" Sora said.

Cid slammed on the brakes, making the Phantom turn slightly and block the road.

The other cars all screeched to a halt and their doors were flung open.

"LET'S GO!" Beavis yelled as he rushed forward.

Kairi quickly got out of the Phantom and made a dash for the clock.

Just as she reached it, Bart Simpson yelled and threw himself on top of her.

Within a few seconds, representatives of each team had thrown themselves into the mix and there was a lot of struggling.

Some of the crowd rushed in to try and break up the struggle.

Suddenly, a hand reached up out of the fracas, holding a timecard.

The hand reached the clock and punched it. The fourth Cannonball Run was over.

Later that evening....

The Sea Phantom was now sailing out to sea. On deck, the after party was in full swing.

"Well, that was the most fun I've had in a while." Johnny Knoxville was saying.

"It certainly was." Chris Pontius replied.

Mario and Sonic shook hands.

"Well, once again it seems our rivalry is unresolved." Sonic said. "Neither one of us won.".

"Well, there's always next year.". Mario said. "But you did great, as always.".

The sound of a helicopter could suddenly be heard overhead.

The Cannonballers looked up into the air to see a black helicopter with a red capital 'R' painted on it.

"Uh oh!" Meowth said. "It's the boss.".

"Boy, are we gonna get it." James said.

"Well, you said you had some good news for him." Domino said.

A rope ladder was lowered from the chopper and Giovanni climbed down it onto the deck.

As he stepped onto the deck, the rope ladder was raised. Jessie, James, Meowth and Domino nervously approached their boss.

"Well." Giovanni said coldly. "What do you have to say for yourselves?".

Domino offered him a plate of sandwiches.

"Care for some food?" she asked lamely.

"You are idiots! All of you! You didn't even come third for the $50 million!" Giovanni snapped.

"But, boss, we were close. We came fourth!" Meowth said.

"And what do you get for that?! A handshake?!" Giovanni yelled.

"With all due respect, sir, do you think you could do better?" Domino said.

Giovanni sighed. Domino had a point.

"Alright. I'll enter Team Rocket in next year's race." he said.

"Not me." Domino said. "This race was enough excitement for me.".

Giovanni then turned to Jessie, James and Meowth.

"Then I guess it will be you three again. But you'd better not fail next time!". He said.

"We won't boss." Jessie said. "You see, we hired the winner of this Cannonball to give us driving lessons for the next one.".

Giovanni raised an eyebrow. "Who WAS the winner?".

"If you'll follow us, Brock Yates is about to present him with the prize money." James said as he led Giovanni towards the top of the deck.

Giovanni followed him, and looked up to see Brock Yates and the Cannonball winner, surrounded by a lot of photographers.

"My congratulations to you, sir." Brock said as he handed the money over. "You've achieved something great.".

"WOO-HOO! I'M NUMBER ONE!" Homer Simpson yelled as he accepted the money.

Marge, Bart and Lisa rushed forward to hug Homer.

"Well done, Homey!" Marge said.

"You rock, Dad!" Bart said.

Giovanni's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me!" he said.

Brock turned and saw J.J. present Dom and Memphis with the $100 million prize for second place.

"Congratulations to you guys as well." J.J. said.

"I thought you'd be pissed about coming second." Memphis said.

"Well, $100 million is nothing to sneer at." Dom said.

Nearby, Victor was presenting Sora with the $50 million.

"You did great, kid." Victor said as he shook his protég's hand.

"Yeah, but I wish I could have come first." Sora said.

Cid and Riku each put a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Hey, hero. You did great things on this race anyway." Riku said. "We're all proud of you.".

Sora smiled. "You were great yourself, Riku." Sora said.

"Hey, we all promised our best, and that's what we gave." Cid said. "And no-one can call us losers when we've each got 25 of $50 million bucks in our pockets!".

Kairi came up and smiled. "I can honestly say that I'm proud of all of you." she said. "And Captain Chaos certainly delivered the goods."

"Gee, thanks, Kairi." Sora said as he shook her hand firmly. Kairi smiled back.

Sora turned to face Victor. He handed him the Captain Chaos mask.

"Thanks for the power you gave me, Victor. But I think that someone else deserves to be shown the way next year." he said.

Victor nodded in understanding. "Okay, Sora. But I'll remember you. You were the most impressive Captain Chaos so far.".

Sora and Victor shook each other's hands firmly.

"Okay. Now that's over, let's party!" Riku said as he went to join the others.

Sora turned to Kairi and extended his hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

"Certainly." she replied as she took his hand.

Homer was near the centre of the deck and was getting ready to open a keg of beer. James went over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, Mr. Simpson." he said. "We'd like you to meet our boss.".

"Oh, sure." Homer said.

Homer turned to face Giovanni. He shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Simpson." Giovanni said, forcing a smile.

"You too. Jessie and James have told me so much about you. Would you like a drink?". Homer said.

"Sure." Giovanni said.

Homer turned back to the beer keg and pulled the lid off it. He then lifted the keg up and turned to face Giovanni.

"Open wide!" he said as he tipped the keg up and drenched Giovanni with beer.

"Oh, Homer!" Marge said as she laughed.

Maggie took her pacifier out and laughed too.

Africa....

The Thornberry family and Darwin were seated around Debbie's portable TV. They all cheered.

"Well, that was thoroughly enjoyable." Nigel said. "Hopefully they'll do it again next year!".

"I hope so!" Debbie said. "It'd be good to meet a Cannonballer again.".

"Those guys are great!" Eliza said.

Tokyo....

In their secret hideout, the Machinegal Dolls watched their TV in disgust.

"Unbelievable!" Brooke said. "Six months of sheer hell for nothing!".

"So? At least we weren't caught!" Isabelle said. "Maybe next year, someone will give them what they deserve!".

Sea Phantom....

Lara Croft and her team raised their glasses to each other. They were now wearing their normal clothes.

"That was fun." Mirai said. "But I'm glad to get out of that jumpsuit. Do you know how hard it is to go to the bathroom in one of those?".

"I can imagine." Mai said.

"Well, here's to us." Lara said as the girls clinked their glasses together.

Brian and Roman were talking to Dom. They had got on board the ship before it had sailed.

"So, Dom. What do you do now?" Brian said.

"Well, that Harris guy said there were never any charges made against me, so I guess I stay." Dom said.

"Well, I advise you to keep your hands clean." Brian said.

"Yeah, you do the same." Dom said. "Thanks for helping me out. You were both great.".

"You oughta come down to Miami some time." Roman said. "The racing is great."

"Oh, by the way, Jesse's fine." Dom said. "He's healed up pretty good. But Vince is still pissed off that he owes you a favour."

Brian laughed. "That guy's just never happy.".

Fearless Leader and Dick Dastardly were sitting dejectedly at the bar.

"So much for Nimnul's 'great' invention!" Fearless Leader snorted.

"Where is he, by the way?".

"Down there." Dastardly said, pointing to the floor where Nimnul lay in a stupor.

"Drowning his sorrows." Dastardly explained.

Muttley wandered over and sniggered.

Raye and Lita shook hands with the SWAT Kats.

"It was good working with you two." Raye said.

"Likewise." Razor said. "We must do this again sometime.".

Australia....

Jason Voorhees stood by the roadside. He heard a twig snap and turned to see Leatherface and Michael Myers approach.

Both Myers and Leatherface had made the long trek from Asia to Australia and were exhausted.

Jason nodded 'hello' to the both of them as they stood near him.

All three stuck out their thumbs. After a few seconds, a rusty, battered old truck appeared. It had a licence plate which read BEATNGU.

The truck came to a halt near the three killers, and the door opened.

Sitting behind the wheel was the Creeper. He nodded to Jason, Michael and Leatherface to get in.

The three got inside the vehicle and it drove off.

The Creeper fiddled with the truck's radio and eventually found a channel.

"It's official, folks!" Misty's voice said. "Brock Yates has confirmed that next year, there will be another Cannonball Run.".

Hearing that, the Creeper exchanged glances with his three passengers. A wicked smile came to his lips.

Sea Phantom....

"Hopefully, we'll see a few returnees and a few new faces next year." Kat said to the camera.

"But now, the party is in full swing, and we're going to join it!" Lazlow said.

"So, g-g-g-goodbye to all you folks out there, and thanks for watching!" Max said.

On the stage that had been set up on deck, Chazz spoke into the mike.

"It's been great being here! Our congrats to the winners of this year's race. And now to finish the show, a little number by Oasis!".

"They suck!" Beavis yelled in the crowd.

"Shut up, Beavis!" Butthead yelled as he smacked Beavis upside the head.

With that, the band began to play and the Cannonballers all joined in the dancing.

I**t's a bit early in the midnight hour for me  
To go through all the things that I want to be  
I don't believe in everything I see  
Y'know I'm blind so why d'you disagree  
Take me away, cos I just don't want to stay  
And the lies you make me say  
Are getting deeper every day  
These are crazy days but they make me shine  
Time keeps rolling by**

Sora danced with Kairi, Michael Knight danced with Lita.

"Do you come here often?" he asked her.

"Just shut up and dance." she said teasingly.

Marcus and Regis stood at the edge of the crowd, banging their heads to the song.

"That was fun." Marcus said.

"Hey, let's do it next year!" Regis said.

**All around the world, you've got to spread the word  
Tell them what you heard  
We're gonna make a better day  
All around the world, you've got to spread the word  
Tell them what you heard  
You know it's gonna be o.k.**

As the Cannonballers danced, Captain Harris was speaking with Brock.

"Well, that race was quite a lot of fun." Harris said.

"Well, Captain, will we see you next year?" Brock asked.

"No." Harris said. "I'm retiring. So I guess someone else will have to bother you next year. Just one thing, though. You ARE aware that quite a lot of damage happened on the race, aren't you?".

"I know. That's why I'm going to change the rules a little next year." Brock said.

"Glad to hear it. But by all means, keep up the good work." Harris said as he shook Brock's hand.

"Come on, sir. Let's join the party!" Proctor said.

Harris and Proctor ran to join in the party.

Kermit and Miss Piggy waltzed with each other.

"You waltz divinely." Miss Piggy said.

"Well, you DID teach me how to." Kermit said.

**What you gonna do when the walls come falling down?  
You never move you never make a sound  
So where you gonna swim with the riches that you found?  
If you're lost at sea I hope that you've drowned  
  
Take me away, cos I just don't want to stay  
And the lies you make me say  
Are getting deeper every day  
These are crazy days but they make me shine  
Time keeps rolling by  
  
All around the world, you've got to spread the word  
Tell them what you heard  
We're gonna make a better day  
All around the world, you've got to spread the word  
Tell them what you heard  
You know it's gonna be o.k.**

The Cannonballers were all having the time of their lives, and already, Brock Yates could imagine the excitement about the next race.

The Sea Phantom sailed on into the night, with the sounds of celebration rarely ceasing. Fireworks were ignited around the ship as the racers cheered.

**Nanana, nanana, nananana nananaaa,  
Nanana, nanana, nananana nananaaa,  
Naaaa, naaaa, naaaaa, naaaaa, nanananana,  
Nanananana, nanananana,  
  
All around the world, you've got to spread the word  
Tell them what you heard  
We're gonna make a better day  
Cos all around the world, you've got to spread the word  
Tell them what you heard  
You know it's gonna be o.k.  
  
Cos all around the world, you've got to spread the word  
Tell them what you heard  
We're gonna make a better day  
And all around the world, you've got to spread the word  
Tell them what you heard  
You know it's gonna be o.k.  
  
It's gonna be okay!  
It's gonna be okay!  
It's gonna be okay!  
It's gonna be okay!  
  
All around the world, you've got to spread the word  
Tell them what you heard  
We're gonna make a better day  
Cos all around the world, you've got to spread the word  
Tell them what you heard  
You know it's gonna be o.k.  
  
All around the world, you've got to spread the word  
Tell them what you heard  
We're gonna make a better day  
Cos all around the world, you've got to spread the word  
Tell them what you heard  
You know it's gonna be o.k.  
  
La lalalala la lalala lalalala  
La lalalala la lalala lalalala  
  
I don't know what I know  
What I know what I know  
Yeah I know what I know  
It's gonna be okay  
  
I don't know what I know  
What I know what I know  
Yeah I know what I know  
It's gonna be okay  
  
Yeah I know what I know  
I don't know what I know  
Yeah I know what I know  
It's gonna be okay  
  
Yeah I know what I know  
I don't know what I know  
Yeah I know what I know  
Pig's don't fly - never say die!!!  
  
So things are gonna fly - never say die!!!  
Things are gonna fly - never say die!!!  
  
Nanana, nanana, nananana nananaaa  
Nanana, nanana, nananana nananaaa  
Nanana, nanana, nananana nananaaa  
Nanana, nanana, nananana nananaaa  
  
Things are gonna fly - never say die!!!  
Nanana, nanana, nananana nananaaa  
So things are gonna fly - never say die!!!  
Nanana, nanana, nananana nananaaa  
So things are gonna fly - never say die!!!  
Nanana, nanana, nananana nananaaa  
So things are gonna fly - never say die!!!  
Nanana, nanana, nananana nananaaa**

All Around The World by Oasis

THE END.

AN: There you go! I hope you enjoyed yourselves. But it's not over yet. I will add special features, but not for a while yet. I hope you all liked CR4. I'd like to thank everybody for their support. Later!


	13. Blooper Reel

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE

By The Turbo Man

CHAPTER 13: BLOOPER REEL

DISCLAMER: The usual. Here we go with the traditional Cannonball Run bloopers. Thanks to Luke for his help.

Chapter 6: Zombie Scene

As the Phantom drove up to the zombie army, Sora lay down in his seat and put his jacket over himself like a blanket.

"I see dead people!" he whispered.

Everyone on the set burst out laughing.

"Very funny, Sora." Cid said, laughing.

"Okay, cut!" said director Hal Needham. "Let's take that again.".

Chapter Ten: Jason scene.

Mick Dundee took out his huge Bowie knife.

"You call that a knife?" Benedict said.

Jason tried to take his machete out of its' sheath, but it stuck there.

He continued to try and pull it out as everyone started giggling.

"Oh, come on!" Benedict said, trying and failing to suppress his giggling.

Chapter 7: Blackadder's line (alternates).

Blackadder spoke to Baldrick.

"In the past, your so-called cunning plans have been as successful as New Coke."

Take two:

"Your plans have been as successful as Hulk Hogan's movie career."

Take three:

"Your cunning plans have been as successful as William Shatner's albums.".

Take four:

"Your plans have been as successful as that Mariah Carey movie.".

Take five:

"Your plans have been as successful as Heaven's Gate, Ishtar and Showgirls combined!"

Chapter 12: Concert scene.

As the band got ready to start playing, Regis came up on stage dressed as Steve Butabi from A Night At The Roxbury.

"Hey, guys. How about some of this?" he said.

He showed them a boom box. He pressed play on it and What Is Love by Haddaway started to play.

"Oh, very funny." Chazz said as the band members started laughing.

Regis began to bang his head to the song.

Chapter 11: Terminator Vs. Minigun BAT.

The Terminator threw the BAT up against a wall. As the BAT hit the wall, it collapsed, revealing a studio behind it.

"CUT!" Hal Needham yelled.

"Sorry about that." The Terminator said.

Chapter 11: Mai and Chun-Li Vs. The Twins.

Mai dodged a punch from Twin Two.

"Let's see how the 'cat' technique works." Mai said.

She suddenly screamed and grabbed hold of Twin Two's hair and started to pull it.

"AH! Get off!" Twin Two yelled.

"Cut!" Hal yelled as Twin One and Chun-Li started falling about laughing.

"Oh, come on. It can't hurt that much!" Mai said as she pulled Twin Two's wig off.

"Okay, guys. Let's go again." Hal said.

Chapter 8: Sora dodges bullets.

As the Twins fired shots at Sora, he started to bend in different ways to avoid the shots.

After dropping down near the ground, he started to spin on his back.

"What is he doing?" Kairi said as she tried not to laugh.

"It's called breakdancing." said Tommy Vercetti, who was watching the scene.

"The kid's a natural."

Everyone started to laugh again.

Chapter 11: The girls shed their disguises.

Jessie tried to pull her blonde wig off, but found that it was stuck to her head.

"What the..?".

Off camera, James and Meowth started to laugh hysterically.

"You guys!" Jessie said as she put her hands on her hips. "Very funny. Now get the glue remover!".

"The wig suits you, Jessie!" Hal Needham said.

Chapter 2: Launchpad's mistake.

As Launchpad and Kronk got out of their truck, Launchpad noticed Lara.

"Hey, it's Lara Croft, the relic hunter!".

"Tomb Raider." Lara said, giggling. "Relic Hunter is a rip-off!".

"Oh, sorry." Launchpad said.

Chapter 3: Heller calls out to Wallace.

"Hi, Wallace. How are you?" Doc Heller called.

"What?" Wallace said. He motioned for Doc to roll his window down.

"Oh, right." Doc Heller said.

Chapter 1: Lara's team takes off.

As Lara and the girls got off the hood of their car, a ripping sound could be heard.

"Oh, shit!" Mirai said, looking embarrassed.

The bottom of her jumpsuit had split.

The girls started to laugh.

"Hal! I told you this outfit was too tight!" Mirai said.

Chapter 2: Luthor's speech.

"As you know, you are all here to claim the Cannonball prize...no, that's wrong!" Luthor said, fluffing his line.

"Cut!" Hal said.

Take two...

"You are all here to take part in our Cannonball run plan,,,oh, shit!".

Everyone started to laugh.

"Sorry." Luthor said.

Take three....

"You are all here to take part in our plan to stop the Cannonball Run and to claim the...stop that, will you?".

Isabelle had started to make funny faces, making Luthor laugh.

"Knock it off, will you?" Luthor said as he burst out laughing.

"What's it like having a fun girl working for you, Lex?" Isabelle said.

Chapter : Jason's introduction.

Foyt took out a voice distorter.

"Jason, it's your mother." She said. Jason remained still. "Jason?" She asked, getting nearer. Suddenly Jason lunged forward and grabbed her.

"AH!" She shrieked, as Jason let her go and began laughing. Others around the set began to laugh.

"That wasn't funny!." Foyt said.

"I beg to differ." Kane Hodder replied.

"Cut!" Hal called.

Chapter Nine: Cenobite's intro.

Michael Myers and Leatherface were making charades signs to the Cenobites.

"First syllable sounds like..." Pinhead said.

"Okay, guys. Cut." Hal said as the crew began laughing.

Chapter Three: Team Rocket get into their car.

As Jessie got behind the wheel, she noticed that on the winscreen above her was a sign that said BITCH ON BOARD.

James and Meowth started giggling again.

"For God's sake! Will you knock it off!" Jessie yelled, trying to stop her own laughter.

Chapter Seven: The chorus of Africa.

"What is it, "I guess the trains down in Africa?" Chili asked.

"I thought it was "I dress the grains down in Africa.". Tommy said

"That can't be right. Hal, can you get us a copy of the lyrics?" Chili called.

Chapter Two: Marcus and Regis' intro.

"Marcus, the Cat in the 'at is too complicated for you!" Marcus said in a Cockney accent.

"You forgot the American accent." Regis said.

"Bollocks!" Marcus said as everyone began to laugh.

Chapter 11: A break during filming.

As Jessie went to sit down, a loud rasp sounded.

Jessie stood up and saw a whoopee cushion in her seat.

"James! Meowth!" she yelled.

"You're good for a laugh any day, Jess!" Meowth yelled over.

Chapter 11: The Cannonball invasion.

As the Hermes screeched to a halt, Homer tried to get out of the car, but couldn't because the door was locked.

"Damn!" he said.

The crew started to laugh again.

AN: Hope you liked the bloopers! Stay tuned, because the Making Of featurette comes next.


	14. Deleted Scenes

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE

by The Turbo Man

CHAPTER 14: DELETED AND ALTERNATE SCENES.

AN: Not long now until the end. After this, it will be the Making Of feature, trailer and notes. Most of these deleted scenes were afterthoughts and some were written to explain continuity errors, but I hope you like them.

1. CHAPTER TEN: EXTENDED MICHAEL MOORE RANT.

"DON'T BUY CORPORATE AMERICA'S LIES!" Moore yelled shaking his fist at the camera.

"YOU ARE ALL PUPPETS AND THEY HOLD THE STRINGS! AND ONLY THROUGH BUYING MY BOOKS AND WATCHING MY MOVIES CAN THE STRINGS BE CUT! DOWN WITH DOWNSIZING! DOWN WITH CORPORATIONS! DOWN WITH WAR! And the part I really hate? The fact that they're nothing but a bunch of arrogant, loud mouthed jerks who are full of hot air who always go out of their way to force their beliefs on other people!"

2. CHAPTER TEN: JASON'S DETOUR.

"We're nearly at the trap spot." Van Pelt said.

He nervously glanced over his shoulder at Jason, who was in the back.

"Did we have to bring him?" Van Pelt asked Benedict. "I've seen all manner of beasts, but he really gives me the willies.".

"He's going to deal with the Cannonballers for us. I think that's worth the bother.". Benedict said.

As they drove over a rise, a campfire could be seen in the desert off to the side.

"What's that smell?" Van Pelt said as he sniffed the air. "It smells like burning grass.".

Benedict looked out to where the campfire was. There were several brightly painted camper vans parked around it.

"Oh, it's Grass alright. It's a new age Hippie commune." Benedict said disdainfully.

"Another one?" Van Pelt said wearily.

Jason suddenly sat bolt upright and looked towards the commune.

Suddenly, the masked giant kicked the back door open and leapt from the Hummer.

"JASON!" Benedict yelled.

Van Pelt braked the Hummer and watched as Jason drew his machete and headed towards the commune.

"Just let him have his fun." Van Pelt said.

"It's beyond a joke!" Benedict said. "This is the third Hippie group he's attacked in the past fifty miles!".

"You want to complain to him about it, be my guest." Van Pelt said.

3. CHAPTER TWO: MARCUS AND REGIS' ORIGINAL INTRO.

A blue Subaru Imprezza was parked outside a bank in Los Angeles.

Sitting in it were Marcus Ellenstein, and his brother Regis.

Regis had pulled a black mask over his face.

"Okay, Regis, this is your big chance." Marcus said. "Try not to screw it up.".

"Hey, I can handle this." Regis said. "I'll be out in about five minutes, maybe less.".

Regis opened his door and ran towards the bank.

As Marcus watched him go, his cellphone rang. Marcus picked it up and answered it.

"Ellenstein." he said. "Oh, Mr. Luthor. Yes, I've heard of the Cannonball Run. What's that?".

Marcus listened to Luthor talking for a minute.

"Well, sir..." he began.

He heard the alarm from the bank go off and saw Regis running out with two security guards chasing him.

Regis had no money with him. Marcus growled a little.

"We'll do it, sir." Marcus said into the phone. "We're on our way.".

Marcus hung up the phone. Regis quickly got into the car and Marcus roared off at high speed.

"So what went wrong this time?". Marcis asked Regis tartly. "Forget your gun?".

"How did you guess?" Regis said.

"Well, we've got a new job! Try not to mess it up!" Marcus snapped as he turned a hard right into an alleyway.

4. CHAPTER SIX: OZZY MAKES A SECOND BET.

Ozzy Osbrourne approached the desk.

"Hey, Shrek. Sharon asked me to put a bet on for her. Is that okay?".

"Sure." Shrek said. "Who's it on?".

"Thor." Ozzy replied. "I'd like to put five million on it.".

"Are you good for it?" Donkey asked.

"I'm one of the biggest &$ rock stars on the planet! You bet I'm good for it!" Ozzy said.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Shrek asked.

"No, but I kiss Sharon with it and she doesn't mind." Ozzy said, smiling.

5. CHAPTER EIGHT; WOOHP GADGETS.

"We could have used these if they'd stopped us." Sam said as she took out a pair of Catfight claws.

"Are those WOOHP gadgets?" Juni asked. "I thought the OSS were supposed to supply all the hardware.".

"Well, we smuggled a few of our gadgets along with us." Alex said. "No offence was intended but we thought we'd need them.".

"It's no big deal." Carmen said. "Hopefully, we'll have no more trouble."

"Yeah, right." Clover said as the car sped on.

ALTERNATIVE ENDING SEQUENCE:

A small boat pulled up alongside the Sea Phantom as it sailed on.

J.J. and Victor lowered a line to the boat and off it climbed the Cannonball reporters from all over the world.

"Look at this boat they shelled out for!" Michael Moore was saying. "It's just typical that..."

"Mike! Could you please spare us the lecture!" Kelsey Grammer said.

As the reporters climbed aboard, J.J, and Victpr started to shake their hands.

"Well done, guys. You did a great job." Victor said.

"Yeah, but what about the important stuff?" Roland Rst said.

"Which is?" J.J. asked.

"When do I get paid?!" Roland said.

Enrique Iglesias approached Brock Yates.

"Hey, Mr. Yates, I was told you needed a number to close the celebrations." he said.

"That's right, Enrique. Would you care to do the honours?" Brock asked.

"Sure!" Enrique said as he headed for the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr. Enrique Iglesias!" Chazz said as the crowd cheered.

In the crowd, the three Mariachis stared a little.

"Hey, Lorenzo." El said. "Has aqnyone told you that you look a lot like that guy?".

"Yeah. It's a drag." Lorenzo said. "Autograph hunters are constantly chasing me.".

"You say that like it's bad." Fideo said, laughing.

"Hola, amigos!" Enrique said into the mike. "I'd like to see everyone on the dance floor for this number. Hit it, guys!".

A spanish guitar riff filled the air as the song started.

**Esta noche bailamos  
Te doy toda mi vida  
Quedate conmigo  
Tonight we dance  
I leave my life, in your hands  
We take the floor  
Nothing is forbidden anymore **

"Oh, this is so romantic." Kairi said.

"Care for another dance?" Sora asked.

"I thought you'd never ask." Kairi sad as she kissed Sora on the cheek.

"Uh, Jessie?" James began.

Jessie suddenly took his hand.

"Just shut up and dance." she said as she began to dance with the blushing James.

**Don't let the world dim my sight  
Don't let the romance go by  
Nothing can stop us tonight **

**Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio, bailamos  
Gonna live this night forever  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio, te quiero **

As the ship sailed on, the entire crowd was dancing along with the lovely tune.

**Tonight I'm yours  
We can make it happen I'm so sure  
Now I'm letting go  
There is something I think you should know  
I won't be leaving your side  
We're gonna dance through the night  
I'm gonna reach for the stars  
**

**Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio, bailamos  
Gonna live this night forever  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio, te quiero  
**

**(whoa, oh oh oh) Tonight we dance  
(whoa, oh oh oh) Like no tomorrow  
(whoa oh oh oh) If you will stay with me  
Te quiero, mi amor  
Quedate conmigo, esta noche  
Quedate mi cielo **

**Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio, bailamos  
Gonna live this night forever  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio, te quiero **

**Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio, bailamos  
Gonna live this night forever  
Bailamos  
Te quiero amor mio, te quiero **

Bailamos by Enrique Iglesias

TO BE CONTINUED

AN: Well, there's the deleted scenes. After THIS one, the Making Of feature will come. Then, the fic is truly over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R!


	15. Trailer & Notes

CANNONBALL RUN 4: HIGH OCTANE

by The Turbo Man

CHAPTER 15: TRAILER & NOTES.

AN: I know I promised a making of featurette but I didn't think I could do one successfully. So I'm just having the trailer and notes here. I forgot to mention in earlier chapters that Harris and Proctor's tank the Gauntlet came from the videogame ROADKILL. Sorry for the long wait.

DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing apart from my own characters.

NOTE ABOUT THE RACE VEHICLES:

As said in the first chapter I used vehicles from the games Grand Theft Auto:Vice City and Rumble Racing and vehicles from the short lived Hot Wheels toy line Key Force.

Images of the Key Force vehicles can be found at this address:

Key Force

There are two vehicles there I didn't use. One was the police car, the other was the white vehicle that turns into a robot. But here are the vehicles I used in the order they appear in on the page:

Firebolt

Mantis

Hyperion

Titan

Behemoth

Phantom

Shockwave

Typhoon

Black Knight

The Rumble Racing vehicles were as follows:

Blue Devil

Road Kill

Cataclysm

Thor

Maelstrom

XXS Tomcat

Buckshot

Van Go

Van Itty

Stinger 2

Direwolf

Maniac

Cobalt

Dragon

Malice

Muscle Car

Interceptor

Silver Streak

El Diablo

Tiberius

Serpent

I'm afraid I can't find the website with pictures of these vehicles on it. The rest of the racer's vehicles are from Vice City.

TRAILER:

After the film company's logo is shown, a montage of clips from CR3 are shown on screen. A voiceover then begins.

**Last year, for the first time, the infamous Cannonball Run took place all around the world. This summer, those crazy racers are at it again.**

A clip of Brock Yates announcing the beginning of the race is shown. We then cut to a montage of various action scenes from the film eg: the chase through the New York allies, Memphis and Dom jumping the gap in Australia, the African drag race, the Terminator driving on the train tracks.

**There's $200 million up for grabs this time around, but it's not just the racers who want their hands on it.**

Clips of Luthor announcing his plan to the villains followed by shots of the gun battle in Sydney, Marcus and Regis threatening Corvax, the fight in the Copacabana etc. At the end of it we are shown Captain Chaos saying 'Those vile villains shall not succeed!'.

**With the bad guys coming from all sides, the Cannonballers give it all they've got to ensure they reach the finish line.**

Some clips of the final battle at Rancho Splendido. After this various shots of the racing vehicles in action.

**With four times the action and four times the fun. It's….**

The film title is shown on screen.

**Cannonball Run 4: High Octane. Rated PG-13. Coming to theatres this summer.**

Notes:

Now to acknowledge the films which inspired certain scenes in this fic. My influences were pretty much the same as Charles Xavier's for CR3, but I also drew inspiration from a few lesser known films. I basically watched any film that had a car chase to find inspiration. Here we go:

Cannonball Runs 1 & 2

Speed Zone (or Cannonball Fever as it's known in the UK)

The Gumball Rally

Cannonball

The Blues Brothers

The Fast and the Furious

2 Fast 2 Furious

Duel

Mad Max (the first one)

The Wraith (this 80s ghost movie starring Charlie Sheen)

Torque

The Gauntlet (a Clint Eastwood movie from the late 70s)

Grand Theft Auto (not the computer game. It's a car chase movie starring and directed by Ron Howard)

Moving Violation (another 70s car chase movie from the Roger Corman stable)

Supervan (a 70s movie cashing in on the customised van craze of the time)

The Spy Who Loved Me

Diamonds Are Forever

For Your Eyes Only

Last Action Hero

The Love Bug

Herbie Goes To Monte Carlo

White Lightning

The Italian Job (the remake, inspired the Venice canal chase in the Europe chapter)

Slither (a James Caan movie from the 70s)

Whew! That's the complete list. I give my thanks to everyone who supported me when I was writing the fic. Thanks. Now to get back to my Vice City fan fiction. Thank you.

THE END.


End file.
